Parallels and Wishing Wells
by Molly McGeorge
Summary: After an accident, two best friends find themselves in the middle of the turmoil that is Mystic Falls, Virginia. Will they survive in this topsy turvy world or will they find themselves at the mercy of those they admire so much. Not your average AU fic
1. Chapter 1

"No, you are so wrong that I am considering ending our friendship," Sophie said seriously.

"You are so off base that I can't even believe we are friends," I shot back.

"Lana, how can you even fight me on this, Damon is a way hotter character than Klaus," she scolded.

"I am not saying that Damon isn't super-hot. I am saying that if I had to choose Klaus just does it for me."

"He is a psycho killer if you love him you should be in intensive therapy," Sophie replied in an exasperated tone.

"Really, because Damon is oh so innocent," I said mockingly.

"At least he is attempting to be good. Besides if he ever saw me he would instantly reform himself and fall madly in love with me," Sophie said smugly.

"Okay then I shall apply that same logic to Klaus, if somehow I was transported to Mystic Falls and he caught a glimpse of me he would also become good but still have that bad boy attitude that is so irresistible."

Me and Sophie had been best friends for practically our entire lives. We bonded over our shared love of horses, Austin Powers' movies, and imaginations that bordered on the crazy and delusional.

The only way we weren't similar was in our appearance. Sophie had long straight brown hair with hazel eyes and a very petite build. I on the other hand had wildly curly hair, blue gray eyes and a tall curvaceous figure.

We had just finished watching the mid-season finale of season three of Vampire Diaries and had been debating the merits of our fantasy husbands from that show to kill time while waiting for the ferry.

As the ferry arrived I lead the way up to the top deck because it provided the best view for taking pictures. Sophie and I continued our heated debate surrounding the Vampire Diaries as we found seats. Luckily the ferry only hosted a few other passengers who had chosen seats on the opposite end keeping our conversation just between us.

"Alright it's time to take some pictures. You are only here for a week we need to document this historic gathering," I said.

Sophie began scouting for the best spot to snap some pictures. She decided to lean against the railing so I could get the water and the outline of the city in the background. I took a few pictures before she claimed it was time to switch.

I glanced around to see if we were being watched, the coast was clear so I clambered up on the railing.

"Jesus Lana! What do you think you are doing?" Sophie snapped shrilly.

"I'm king of the world! Jack, I'm flying," I cried re-enacting some of the immortal Titanic movie scenes.

"Get down from there; you are going to get us arrested," Sophie said an edge of panic slipping into her words.

For some reason her unease made me want to push the boundaries even farther. I climbed over the railing resting my back against the bars. As soon as I looked down at the water beneath me I realized that this had been a bad idea. My palms began to sweat making the metal under my hands slippery. I felt Sophie's hands grip the back of my shirt.

"I am not kidding around Lana get your ass back on this boat now," Sophie said sounding very much like her mother when she got angry.

I reached my hand around and maneuvered myself so that I was facing Sophie again. I moved my foot up one bar, as I was about to push off on the other one I felt my foot slip to the side. I lost my balance and was barely clinging to the side of the boat; I felt the ballet flats I had been wearing fall off. Sophie tried grabbing my arms but to no avail. Without thinking she leaned over the edge and wrapped her arms around me in an attempt to pull me up. I was just beginning to get a foot hold when a wave hit the ferry broadside. For people on the boat it would have hardly registered but for Sophie and me, it was enough to send us flying over the edge toward the dark blue water. I gasped in anticipation of the icy abyss awaiting us. I held my breath until I felt like my chest was going to burst yet there was no impact. I opened my eyes and saw Sophie next to me her face turning red as she continued to hold her breath. What had happened?

I looked around. Why were we sitting on a bench? I heard a gasp as Sophie finally took a deep breathe. Her eyes met mine and I assumed the confusion and fright in her face was a mirror of my own.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sophie yelled. The few people nearby stared at us before averting their gazes and continuing on about their business.

"I don't know. We were falling and then we weren't," I replied dumbly.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Sophie said angrily.

I looked around thinking that perhaps we had fallen asleep waiting for the ferry and had shared some weird simultaneous dream. I tried to recognize any landmarks that would indicate that we were still in Kingston. The place had the same historic feeling but I knew deep down that it was different. For one thing it was lacking the copious amounts of limestone construction that populated Kingston's downtown. Instead all I could see was a small store and a Greyhound bus. Even though my view was limited I had a feeling of recognition as if I had seen this area before. I stood up and the cement sidewalk burned the soles of my feet.

"Why don't I have shoes?" I asked Sophie.

"You kicked them off on the ferry. I told you not to play around and climb on the railing but you just couldn't resist it and now we are in a strange place," she fumed.

I wanted to say sorry but somehow I felt that a simple apology wouldn't quite makeup for the predicament we found ourselves in so I opted to stay quiet.

We sat on the bench not saying anything for a while. Both of us were trapped in different thoughts. I was trying to think of any survival techniques I had picked up from my mom who is in the military.

I finally stood up deciding that we should try to at least figure out where we were. Sophie followed me towards the store. I had almost made it to the door when I noticed a beautiful sign proclaiming cheerfully 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. I stopped dead my vision taking on a tunnel like quality so soon all I could see were the yellow letters spelling out Mystic Falls. Sophie followed my gaze.

"No," she whispered. "This is impossible! It's a show it's not a real place."

As scared as I was I couldn't help but feel excitement at this turn of events. Whatever had happened was a mystery but since we were here I figured we might as well make the best of it.

"Sophie let's go explore," I said.

"Explore what exactly?"

"The town, don't pretend you're not curious."

"Lana there is no proof that this is the Mystic Falls from the show."

"Well if you want proof lets go and find some."

I could tell Sophie was reluctant to go with me so I started walking towards the town knowing full well that she would follow.

Thank god I had been raised in the country and was used to going barefoot I thought as we wandered into the town. I didn't know how to explain how we had arrived here but I knew that we had been moved into the fabric of the television show and not just into a town bearing the same name. We followed the main road until we found ourselves in the downtown area.

"Oh my god! This is amazing," I said as I looked across the street and saw the Mystic Grill. I turned to Sophie expecting to see the same look but instead she appeared rather pensive. She noticed me looking and quickly painted on a smile.

"Yeah it is remarkable," Sophie uttered before resuming her questioning look.

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothing," Sophie said attempting to be breezy and nonchalant.

"Please woman, we have been best friends our entire lives I know something is bothering you."

"What wouldn't be bothering me? In case it slipped your mind we are in a town infested by vampires," she quietly hissed under her breath. "Not only that we don't know when we are. There is always turbulence in this place and we are walking blindly into it."

"Sophie we have watched the show and discussed it dare I say zealously. We are hardly feeble citizens. Besides no one knows us and they have no reason to suspect that we are anything but common tourists. Plus I believe we are sharing a hallucination from the trauma of falling in the water, chances are we will wake up at my house tomorrow to my mother berating me for being so reckless," I said

"I think you are over simplifying everything," Sophie said.

"We have talked about being in Vampire Diaries for ever. We get one day to actually do it; why are you so against enjoying this?"

"Fine, we will do some minor sightseeing and then get out of here as fast as possible. Also I think it's a real bad idea to talk about the show or reference the word vampires at all. I think we should assign it a code name."

I smiled as I saw her finally getting into the spirit of adventure.

"Hmm, how about as an homage to all the hot men we call it the sexy pants secret," I suggested.

'Yeah Lana, because that won't draw any type of curiosity or questions. Get a grip it needs to be something simple. I vote we call it the plan, because it's short and sweet."

I opened my mouth to protest and she cut across me,

"All in favor say Aye. Aye. The Aye's have it."

"Fine you get this one but the next time I get to pick the secret code names," I said stubbornly.

Sophie shook her head before saying, "We have been standing here for a while perhaps we should move along."

"Alright, do you want to go through the town square?" I asked.

"Might as well."

I had always claimed that if this ever happened I would find Damon and Stefan right away, but now that I was faced with the possibility of facing vampires for real I was much more hesitant. Perhaps we could see them from a distance giving me a chance to build up courage before I accidentally on purpose crossed their paths. We walked along taking in the sights. The town was beautiful even the air had a delicious smell that reminded me of baked bread and pine needles. We rounded a corner and I spotted Sheriff Forbes walking towards us. She was walking as if she had a purpose. I glanced around quickly to see if her destination could be for anyone or anything besides us. The relative vacancy left me in little doubt.

"Good Morning Ladies, I don't think I've seen you around town before, are you visiting?" she said in a friendly but direct tone.

"We are tourists," I said quickly.

"Oh is that right," she smiled.

"Yup. It's a beautiful town," I said nudging Sophie slightly.

"Umm yeah, it's really nice here," Sophie added nervously.

The sheriff surveyed us for a moment, "Well for all the tourists I've seen this is the first time I have ever seen one without shoes on," she said as she stared pointedly at me feet.

_Crap, crap, crap,_ I panicked as I tried to come up with some plausible excuse. I tried catching Sophie's eye for help but she was looking at the ground as if by staring at it she could convince it to open up and swallow her whole. The moments ticked by. Sheriff Forbes cleared her throat loudly and waited for me to say something.

"I lost them," I finally said as seriously as I could manage.

The sheriff sceptically glanced at us raising her eye brows so high that I couldn't help but wonder if they would hit her hair line.

I decided I should elaborate.

"We decided to take a walk in the woods and we got tired so we were resting, I kicked my shoes off and then we accidentally fell asleep and when we woke up my shoes were gone," I stole a glance at Sophie who was now staring at me with a mingled look of outrage and amusement.

"Is stealing a common occurrence in this place Sheriff?" I said as I put on what I hoped was a convincing expression of concern.

"No theft is not generally a problem around here," the Sheriff replied. "Well I suggest you find some new shoes and be more cautious with the new pair. Plus be careful if you go out in the woods, people tend to get lost in them."

"Okay Sheriff for sure, we saw the woods and I can assure you I don't think we will go back to them again."

"Alright you two have a good day," Sheriff Forbes said before departing. She looked back at us once as if trying to take our measure. I could see her pondering if we were just eccentric weirdoes, or if we were a supernatural threat.

My breath whooshed out in relief as we avoided our first measure of trouble. I grinned at Sophie who gave me a blank stare before erupting.

"You lost your shoes in the woods. Really that was the best story you could manage. You know she is on the founder's secret council why didn't you just paint a sign on our chests saying please come and keep us under surveillance. Why, WHY, couldn't you keep it simple this once? Your shoes could have just broken and you threw them out."

"Hey I didn't hear you speaking up I just said the first thing that came to mind."

Sophie finally let her smile crack through, "I can't believe you even got away with that."

"I am also rather surprised," I said smiling back at her. "She was right though I need some shoes."

I reached into my pocket hoping I would have put some cash there earlier. I thanked the higher powers as I pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill.

"I saw a clothing store back on the main street," Sophie said.

"Well as much as I would love a new pair of shoes I find my budget is better suited to a thrift store. Luckily I noticed one tucked just off the main drag."

A look of repulsion crawled across Sophie's face.

"You can't seriously be considering wearing someone's old shoes. The thought of the foot sweat in them makes me want to vomit."

"Hey I love a bargain, thrift stores are awesome," I said defensively.

"Fine let's just go and get it over with," Sophie sighed as we headed off to the store.

The bell over the door jingled cheerily as we stepped into the small store. A little silver haired lady smiled at us from behind a counter.

"How can I help you today?" she inquired.

I was busy looking at all the treasures hidden on the shelves my eyes been drawn to the large bookshelf covered with a sign saying hardcovers one dollar. Sophie noticed my distraction and replied to the woman

"We are looking for shoes?"

"At the back dear."

"Great thanks," Sophie grabbed my hand forcefully dragging me away from the books. The shoe selection was small but varied. A pair of red stiletto's caught my eye but I felt they wouldn't be practical for a day of walking. I narrowed down my choices to a pair of yellow flip flops with large daisies attached to the toe straps and a pair of purple plaid flats both tagged at four dollars. I was weighing my choices when a familiar voice drifted over to us.

"Caroline will kill me if she realizes I am waiting until the day of the decade dance before looking for an outfit, so no I don't think it's wise that we call her for an opinion," Elena said to Bonnie as they stepped out of the small change room across from us.

Sophie's look of disgust that she had been wearing as she examined the other shoes was replaced by one of horror. I froze in place. Elena and Bonnie didn't even glance at us as they headed for the front door. As soon as the bell quit jingling from the exit I shakily sat down on the bench, Sophie joined me.

"I guess we know where we are in the time line," I said quietly.

"This is bad Lana."

The old lady at the counter saw our combined looks of distress.

"Are you having trouble deciding?" she asked misinterpreting our concern.

I realized she was waiting for an answer, "Yeah I only have enough for one pair. But they are both so cute," I said hoping that my tone was light and airy.

"How much do you have?" the lady asked.

"Five dollars."  
>"How about you just give me what you have and we'll call it even."<p>

"What. Thank you so much," I said, my elation temporarily blocking out my worries.

We walked to the counter I handed her the flats as I slipped on the flip flops.

"Come back soon," the lady called as we walked out the door.

The sunshine blinded me as we stepped outside. I blinked rapidly trying to adjust.

"We need to talk," Sophie said seriously.

"About the sexy pants secret," I said.

"What? We agreed we were calling it the plan," Sophie huffed.

We headed back to the town square looking for a place where we could talk in private. We found a large tree off to one side and sat down under it.

"If the Decade Dance is tonight that means Klaus is here," Sophie cried.

I couldn't help that a small tingle climbed up my spine.

"What should we do? Do we help them with what we know or do we just steer clear of the school?" I asked.

"I don't know. If we try to change the events we will change the story and if that happens we won't know how to stay safe"

"Well I think we should at least try to push them in the right direction," I said.

"People can't know about us Lana. Can you imagine if Klaus found out what we knew he wouldn't hesitate to come after us," Sophie replied fear plain in her face.

I began to think about what would happen if we changed the story and who we could depend on in a crisis situation.

"Sophie I just had a brainwave! You will think we were dumb for not seeing the answer sooner. Damon," I said jubilantly.

"That is the stupidest idea you've had," Sophie scoffed.

"No think about it. Damon is all about his own self-interest and the man can keep a secret for ever if need be. We should go to the boarding house and put him on the right path. This way we can be sure of the outcome and keep our heads down until the current danger has passed."

I looked at Sophie eagerly.

"Go to the boarding house," Sophie sputtered.

I nodded.

"That is ridiculous and maybe the worst idea you ever had; even worse than pretending to be on the Titanic while we were on the ferry this morning," Sophie snapped.

"Alright I will go without you," I said.

"You don't even know where they live."

I looked around I spied a jogger moving towards us, I hailed him over.

"Sorry to stop you, could you give us directions to the Salvatore Boarding House?"  
>"Take the main exit on the west side of town and follow that road for about three miles. It's the only house out there so you can't miss it."<p>

"Thank you kind sir," I said smugly.

I turned back to Sophie triumphant. The man ran around the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Well shall we?" I asked.

Sophie struggled to find the words she was looking for. Suddenly she lashed out punching me in the arm. I was shocked. Sophie was never one to get physical, she hadn't hurt me at all but I was stunned into silence for a few moments.

I stared at Sophie, by the expression on her face I deduced that I wasn't the only one surprised by the aggressive outburst.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I am not going to the Salvatore's house and neither are you," Sophie exclaimed.

I took a deep breathe. All of this wasn't real! What was the worst that could happen?

"Fine if you aren't coming along, I will just leave you here," I announced as I turned and began walking across the square. As the distance between us grew I knew Sophie would be getting more stressed. I could picture the way she would wring her hands as she debated the pros and cons of staying safely in the town and her fear of being left alone. I was coming up to the edge of the road when I heard,

"Lana wait. I'm coming with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this update is a little short but the next chapter is already written and this just seemed like a good section for a chapter. We will be seeing a lot more of the Mystic falls characters from now on. Next update will be a lot longer. Please read and review!_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaires:<em>  
><em>"Isn't it obvious? I am not going to the Salvatore's house and neither are you." Sophie exclaimed.<em>  
><em>I took a deep breathe. All of this wasn't real! What was the worst that could happen? <em>  
><em>"Fine if you aren't coming along, I will just leave you here." I announced as I turned and began walking across the square. As the distance between us grew I knew Sophie would be getting more stressed. I could picture the way she would wring her hands as she debated the pros and cons of staying safely in the town and her fear of being left alone. I was coming up to the edge of the road when I heard,<em>  
><em>"Lana wait. I'm coming with you." <em>

I looked back to see Sophie running across the park towards me. As she drew up to me, she slowed down saying, "I still think this is a bad idea."  
>I smiled at her, "Well since we are walking into the lion's den, I am glad it's with my best friend. Because Sophie, after all you are the Thelma to my Louise."<br>"Wow! They died at the end of that movie so perhaps you shouldn't draw parallels between us and them." Sophie said bleakly.  
>We began to walk out of town. The entire time Sophie kept up a constant narration of why interfering was too risky.<br>The road gradually changed from perfectly paved to dusty gravel. The more we walked the more I wished we had a vehicle. At first the scenery had held my interest. The trees were dense and towering on both sides of the road. We hadn't gone very far out of town when I noticed that Sophie's chattering had stopped. I stole a glance at her. My guess was that fear had silenced her. She was walking as if her goal was to be as quiet as possible. With every step her face grew a little whiter and strained. Suddenly, without explanation Sophie darted off the road and into the tree line.  
>My first thought was that she had to throw up.<br>"Sophie…Sophie are you okay? Answer me!" I called. I grew nervous as I waited for her response or any sign that she was alive.  
>As quick as she had disappeared she came scrambling out of the woods a little farther up the road. I started laughing as I noticed the piece of wood clutched in her hand. She gripped it as if about to plunge in through a heart.<br>"What do you intend to do with that twig?" I couldn't hide the laughter in my voice.  
>"Shut up. I need to do this to feel safe I don't want to hear another word against the stake."<br>"Alright," I agreed, trying my best to suppress the laugh that was struggling to escape, "Just one observation though.".  
>"What"<br>"I thought that Damon was going to take one look at you, drop to his knees and profess his pure and undying love. You never made mention that you were going to go all Buffy the Vampire Slayer on his ass."  
>"Do you know what; I decided that it does not hurt to be prepared for anything! Besides like you would just walk up to Klaus and plant a juicy kiss on him. You would probably be thinking "Oh My God he is going to snap my neck at some point". Caution is advisable in this situation." Sophie finished dramatically.<br>"Hmm, maybe you're right." I acknowledged, "Still even if we knock on Damon's door and all he does is kill us, we will have actually seen him. In all fairness I think that means I can die happy."  
>"You intend to knock on their door?" Sophie exclaimed her voice going up an octave.<br>"How do you usually get someone to come to the door and talk to you? Were you planning on sneaking in to Damon's room and talking to him before falling into a passionate embrace?" I asked sarcastically.  
>"As much as I would like that, I feel that it's just not practical. Plus, what would you do during the time Damon and I are getting to know each other."<br>"I'm not sure. Probably text you repeatedly just to make you mad."  
>"Good to know you're a dependable friend." Sophie said as she rolled her eyes.<br>"Actually I have a secret for you." I said.  
>"Oooh, what?" Sophie replied excitedly.<br>"You know how in the show,"  
>"You mean The Plans." She cut across me.<br>"Oops, yes The Plans. Okay you know how in The Plans, Damon and Stefan always call each other brother. I hate that, I think it's so annoying." I blurted.  
>"What!" Sophie said, disbelief colouring her tone, "How can you hate that. It just fits the time period that they were born and makes the story so much better. I can't believe this! It's like you are a stranger to me."<br>"Sorry, I didn't mind it the first time but the more they say it the more it makes me feel like they are rubbing a cheese grater up my spine."  
>Sophie opened her mouth to reply but was silenced as we caught our first glimpse of the Salvatore boarding house.<br>"It's much larger than I thought it would be." I said as I craned my neck to look around.  
>Sophie stayed off to one side of the road standing so she was partly covered by some shrubs. Her eyes began to search the entire area rapidly. I was distracted by the house but she seemed to be on look out patrol. I thought it was a silly thing to do. If Damon wanted us dead there would be nothing we could do to stop him. After a few more scans Sophie turned her focus on me.<br>"Well Lana, what are you still doing out here I thought you were going to go knock on their door." Sophie taunted.  
>"I'm just thinking about what I am going to say. Plus, I am waiting for you to drop that twig. I feel like for our first meeting with vampires it might be awkward if you get jumpy and try to kill them. Not that they would have anything to fear I'm pretty sure all your weapon could do is give them some splinters."<br>"Quit stalling."  
>"I have one more thing to say. I find it very regrettable that the first time we meet the Salvatore's we had to trudge three miles under the baking sun. I imagine we smell awful and look no better." I groaned, looked down and started smoothing my shirt.<br>"Damn it, I hadn't even thought about that!" Sophie cried looking horror struck.  
>We looked at each other critically. Sophie's normally flawless makeup now looked the worse for wear and her long straight hair was filled with knots giving her a slightly crazed appearance. I had spent time smoothing and taming my curly hair that morning but I assumed that after our day's adventure it had returned to its naturally wild and frizzy state. I rubbed under my eyes hoping to eliminate any mascara that had run.<br>"You know, there is a chance that Damon isn't even at home." Sophie said hopefully as she gazed at the house, "We might go and knock on the door and discover he is absent."  
>"Perhaps he won't answer the door because he's standing behind you, wondering why you've been outside his house for the last ten minutes." A familiar voice drawled from behind us.<p>

While he spoke it was if a spell had cast keeping us in place, but, as soon as he was quiet, the delayed reactions took over. I spun around to face him losing my footing on the rocks and fell on my butt.

Sophie let out a piercing scream, flinging her hands out in front of her in a motion of surrender, while accidentally throwing the stick down the road. I watched her pathetic twig fly into the distance and couldn't help but think, crap, there goes our first line of defense. My next thought was this is probably the first time Damon's victims ever incapacitated themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

I always laughed at those girls in the show who would run away screaming. Now I wished I had even made it to that stage. I frantically scrambled to my feet moving towards Sophie. She obviously had the same thought, she slowly stepped towards me. I knew we wouldn't stand a chance against a vampire but somehow I felt like there was safety in numbers. I felt Sophie's hand grasp my arm as she stepped a little behind me. Nice... my best friend was using me as a human shield. I suppose it was fair, I was the one who dragged her out here. I finally looked directly at Damon. His blue eyes glinted dangerously at us, my knees turned to jelly. He was beautiful on screen but up close he was awe inspiring. I couldn't see Sophie's face but I figured she was probably just as distracted by his good looks as I was. Sophie and I had made a silly pact one day about how she could have Damon and I wouldn't make a pass at him ever, I found myself hoping she had forgotten about it.

Damon let out a low chuckle taking pleasure in our fright. I had imagined this scene going so differently.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again, impatience ringing in his words.

I wanted to say something but my mouth felt like I had been trying to eat a shovel full of sand. He took a step towards us. "I'm guessing you know what I am by the ridiculous stick you were carrying," his eyes flicked to Sophie who shivered as if someone had dropped an ice cube down her back, "and you know my name but I have no clue who you two are. Sadly that means I have no reason to keep you around."

Sophie and I began scrambling backwards. He was almost to us when I shouted,

"We know how to help you!"

Damon stopped to analyze us, "Help me with what?"

"Take a few steps back and I'll tell you."

He complied, "This had better be worth my time," He warned us.

I wondered how I should phrase what I needed to say. I decided that when dealing with Damon being blunt and direct was probably my best option.

"You need Klaus to believe that Bonnie is dead," I said.

The surprise in his face only lasted a second before his mask of arrogance and cynicism was back in place.

"Who sent you? Klaus?"

"I think it would be best if we discussed this elsewhere," I replied.

He gave a curt nod before leading us towards the house. As we approached the front doors I was in shock, I could not believe this was happening. Even though I was terrified I remained excited. Damon walked through the house not even checking to see if we were following. He headed straight towards the liquor cabinet. He poured a drink and set the bottle down then turned to face us. I was standing in the middle of the room looking at the gigantic fireplace. Sophie was still holding my arm as if preparing to pull me out of the path of oncoming danger.

"How do you know about Klaus?" Damon asked as he walked to where we were.

"I can't tell you that but you need to tell Bonnie that she needs to fake her death."

A door elsewhere in the house opened and seconds later Stefan breezed down the stairs to where we were.

Stefan glanced at us then glared at Damon his brow furrowing.

"Damon I didn't realize you had guests."

Damon smirked back at him. "Would you like to join us Stefan? Or would your girlfriend be upset if you had a little extracurricular fun."

Stefan's anger showed as he said, "You know what's going on tonight, is this really the time for you to start binge drinking."

Stefan looked at me and Sophie. He seemed puzzled. I peeked at Sophie who had an expression of terror. I realized the problem. I did the first thing I could think of. I sauntered over to Damon who had his back to me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders while flashing what I hoped was an enchanting smile.

"Come on Stefan, don't you wanna have some fun?" I said. I let my hands roam across Damon's chest, not really sure if this was part of the ruse or just for my benefit. Stefan's concern vanished. He ignored me completely and said to Damon, "I have to get to Elena's. I'll see you later." He hurried from the room; I heard the front door close. I dropped my arms and moved several feet back.

"What was that?" Damon said.

"Oh Please Damon, Stefan seemed suspicious and by acting like the hoochies you normally entertain I alleviated the problem."

Damon shot me a genuine smile, "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

I tried to think of a witty answer but instead my face turned red from embarrassment.

"So I think you two owe me some explanations," Damon said.

I looked to Sophie to see if she wanted to hazard through this particular minefield seeing as how she was the one who was so adamant that we reveal as little as possible. Sophie's eyes were as big as pie plates and she was staring intensely at Damon. I realized that she would be of little help.

"Well to start with I'm Lana and this is Sophie," I paused as I tried to think of what to say next. "We aren't from Mystic Falls, but we know everything that is going on with Klaus and the doppelganger. We know your history for the most part and we have some clues as to what will happen in the future. But for now you just need to tell Bonnie that she has to figure out how to fool Klaus into thinking she's dead."

"Pretend hypothetically that I believe you, why didn't you just take all this to Stefan? Why do I have to be the one to call Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Because, Stefan will crumble and spill the beans to Elena at the first sign of her distress and she is the one who sells the whole thing to Klaus. He needs to see Elena's reaction; the grief that she would feel at losing her best friend can't be faked."

"Well what makes you think I will call Bonnie anyways?"

"It's the only way to keep Elena safe tonight."

"Elena's safety is Stefan's concern not mine." Damon casually replied.

"The fact that you are totally in love with her makes it your concern," I shot back, "By the way, drop the whole bad boy, 'I don't care about anyone act'. You may fool everyone else but not us."

"You still haven't given me any reason to believe that you are all knowing psychics," Damon said mockingly.

"Fine…when Rose died you were showing her images of her home in the daylight."

The cocky grin slid off his face. Damon seethed with anger.

"How do you know that?"

"I can't tell you how we know. Now stop wasting time and call Bonnie but do not mention me or Sophie."

Damon took a few moments to think before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He glared darkly at me before walking out of the room.

"Now what do we do," Sophie said.

"Wait I guess," I replied as I took my flip flops off and proceeded to sit cross legged on the couch.

"Well do you think he will actually call Bonnie?"

"I guess we'll find out. If he isn't calling Bonnie he is probably outside picking a spot where he will plant our bodies after he kills us. I'd prefer he burry me under a tree. Do you think he would if I asked him?"

"Don't even joke about that Lana," Sophie squealed as she sat down on the other side of the couch.

I expected Damon to return quickly. I grew a little impatient as we waited. I stood up and started walking around the room looking through anything that caught my eye.

"What are you doing?" Sophie said.

"Snooping. Do you want to explore the house?"

"Are you nuts?"

"We may never get another chance to look around. Don't tell me you don't want to at least peek into Damon's room once."

"SHHHH. He could be back at any moment. If he hears you saying that he will think we are total creepers," Sophie warned.

I browsed through most of the stuff and went back to sit on the couch again. Finally Damon returned.

"I called Bonnie she says she has some ideas. Just so you know if this falls through and does not happen the way you say it will I will kill both of you."

"Well that seems fair," I said mockingly.

"Are you two coming to the dance tonight?" Damon asked.

A smile spread across my face. I would love to be there as an innocent bystander. I was about to say yes when Sophie answered for me.

"No!" she said.

Damon looked at her. "I didn't realize you could talk?"

She shot him a withering look before saying,

"Nobody can know about us, you have to keep us a secret."

"What would I get out of that?"

Sophie locked eyes with Damon.

"Klaus won't stop coming after Elena, you will need us to tell you how to slow him down."

"Wouldn't it be better if you just told me how to kill him?"

"I don't know how to kill him," she replied

Damon looked at his watch.

"Well I don't know how you are spending your evening but I need to go to Alaric's before going to the dance. I'll drop you off in town," Damon said

"That doesn't work for us," I interjected.

"Would you prefer to walk back to town?" Damon sighed in exasperation.

"We need to stay under the radar and since I spent my last five dollars on shoes we have no money."

"Are you planning on staying here?" he sounded slightly alarmed.

"What a gracious invitation, your southern hospitality is so charming," I remarked.

"Fine stay here, but if you don't want Stefan to know about you, you are going to have to stay in my room. It's the only place that he stays out of."

I struggled to suppress a huge smile, "I'm sure that won't be a problem for us."

Damon led us to the second floor turning down a long hall.

While we walked I pondered the fact that every inch of the house was spotlessly clean. There wasn't a trace of dust anywhere. I assumed they hired maids because neither of the Salvatore's struck me as being all that in to cleaning. We reached the last door in the hall; I knew this had to be Damon's bedroom. Sophie's look of barely concealed excitement matched my own. While Damon had his back to us I gave Sophie a quick thumbs up.

"Well this is it," Damon said. "Anything you need should be in here and if it's not then you can just wait for me to get home because you aren't going to leave this room right?" He gave me a warning glance.

"I wouldn't dream of searching through your house," I lied.

The three of us stared at each other as an awkward silence descended upon the room. After what seemed an eternity Damon spoke,

"I need to get to Alaric's."

He quickly left shutting the door behind him. I turned to Sophie ready to shout out about how amazing this was. She knew me well so she quickly covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shh. I don't think he's really gone," she whispered.

She let me go. We stood motionless listening; the silence in the house was total. Sophie's eyes met mine. At the same time we both shouted "Oh my god!" and raced for the large bed. I made it to the bed first and flopped down on the far side.

"I need that side," Sophie demanded.

"What! Why?"

"I just do."

I rolled to the other side as she walked around the bed and took my former spot.

She lay down with a contented smile on her face.

"So why did you need that side," I asked.

"Because he staked Rose right where you are sitting. I'm not going to sit there."

"I would assume he changed his sheets since then."

"That doesn't make a difference," Sophie said stubbornly.

The mattress was squishier than I had imagined, but everything else was pretty much how I thought it should be.

"Sophie, do you think Damon sleeps naked?"

She sat up quickly and surveyed the white sheets. She ran her hands along them than dreamily replied, "I secretly hope so."

There was a large ornate armoire tucked into a corner. My first impression was that it could probably hold a couple of corpses in an emergency situation. Sophie saw me looking at it and I felt like her thoughts matched my own.

What do you think is in there?" Sophie asked darkly.

"It probably houses Damon's extensive black t-shirt collection."

Laughing I leapt of the bed and strode over to it.

"Lana don't go through his stuff."

"Why not? It's not like when he gets back I'm going to say '_Hey Damon I went through all of your belongings.'_"

"You don't need to tell him he will just know because of his vampire senses," Sophie argued.

I rolled my eyes at her before I swung open the doors. The top of the armoire contained a flat screen T.V. and the lower shelves had black shirts resting neatly upon them. I couldn't picture Damon doing something as mundane as laundry. I pulled out one of the shirts.

"Sophie come smell this."

"Do you know how psycho you look right now!" she said as she hustled off the bed and raced towards me.

"Who cares we are the only ones here."

"Did you forget that Elijah is in the basement with a stake in his chest?"

"I totally did. Do you want to go look at him?"

Sophie narrowed her eyes and said "Don't even think about it. I prefer we pretend he is not even down there."

If Sophie wasn't going to come with me I knew I would never have the courage to go on my own so I just went back to studying Damon's possessions.

I passed Sophie the shirt that I had been holding.

"This smells delicious," she sighed.

"Sophie, do you think we should try to call home?" I suggested hesitantly.

"I've thought about it. I don't see how it could hurt."

We searched for a phone. After a few minutes I realized I had never seen either of the Salvatore's with anything but a cell phone. I cursed their aversion to having a land line.

"Well there goes that plan," I said.

"We need to figure out what to do for tomorrow," Sophie said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Elijah is going to wake up and betray everyone with Klaus, I feel like it would be best if they weren't aware of us."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I don't know but we need to come up with something."

"How about we just see how tonight goes then discuss it with Damon when he gets back," I replied.

We went back to the bed. I stared at the ceiling. I wanted to open the curtains but I figured that since secrecy was key it was probably a bad idea to let a passer bye peek in. I changed my gaze to the wood paneling that encompassed the bedroom. I tried to kill time by studying the different colours and textures in the wood. Sophie had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring next to me. I tried to drift off but the stress of the day started to creep up on me. If something happened to Sophie it would be my fault. I was the one who got us here by acting like an idiot. I was starting to feel depressed so I changed my thinking patterns. This was probably just a random chance thing and when I went to bed tonight I would wake up back in my old life. The sun set and the night dragged on. It was getting fairly late when Sophie finally woke up.

"Oh man, how long was I out?" She asked groggily.

"Several hours, if you hadn't been snoring I would have thought you slipped into a coma."

Sophie shot out of bed visibly distressed.  
>"What's a matter?" I asked.<p>

"I just realized I was in a stinky old thrift shop and I haven't had a shower."

"I don't think you picked up any fatal diseases," I said in an attempt to calm her down.

"I feel like there are bugs crawling on me," she shuddered then raced to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and her frantic search for towels.

I realized she hadn't thought of the fact that she had no clean clothes. I grabbed one of Damon's shirts and searched for any type of pajama or sweat pants. Hidden deep in the back of his closet I found a couple of each. I grabbed sweats for Sophie.

"I have clean clothes for you on the counter," I called over the sound of the water. I heard a muffled thanks in reply. As I walked back into the bathroom I figured I might as well grab a change of clothes also. Hopefully Damon wasn't averse to sharing because I was feeling grubby from wearing the same jeans all day. I stole a pair of green plaid pj pants and one of his many black T-shirts. I left my clothes in a pile on the floor. I saw the stack of books by the bed and went to see if his copy of Gone with the Wind was there. Luckily it was. I pulled back the comforter of the bed crawled in and got lost in the story. I was just reaching the part where Scarlett pulls Ashley into the library at Twelve Oaks to confess her love, when I felt the bed shift as if someone had sat down.

"Good book?" Damon asked .

I jolted backwards smacking my head of the bedstead. I looked at Damon accusingly.

"Can you make some noise to announce your arrival? You aren't required to be in stealth mode all the time," I said sharply.

"I know, but I just like to see people's reaction when I sneak up on them."

Sophie came walking out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes I had found. Damon squinted at her shirt then looked back at me.

"Are you two wearing my clothes?"

"Well it's not like I brought a suitcase with me. Besides you have more black shirts than one person could possibly need, sacrificing two shouldn't be a hard ship."

"You should be nicer to me, otherwise I will take back what I brought you," Damon said indicating two fast food bags sitting by my feet that I had failed to notice.

I'm assuming that everything went as planned tonight," Sophie said as she sat down next to me.

"Yes it did. I dropped Bonnie and Jeremy off and I figured you guys had been here most of the day and it's not like we keep the kitchen stocked so I grabbed something for you to eat."

Now that he had drawn attention to the topic of food I realized I was starving. He passed us the bags and my first instinct was to tear them open and commence with a feeding frenzy, but I fought the urge. I heard a car pulling up.

"That will be Stefan and Elena," Sophie said knowingly. "You need to arrive home after them."

Damon stood up not even bothering to question what she said. He pulled the curtain back unlatched the window and went outside. He had only been gone a minute when I heard Elena's hysterics start up downstairs. Sophie and I looked at each other than made a mad dash to the door. We sat on the floor with our food trying to remain as quiet as possible so we could listen in. We munched on fries waiting for Damon to put in an appearance. Soon enough we heard his entrance.

"I loved this part when we watched the second season," Sophie gushed.

"What did you do with her," we heard Elena yell.

Damon's voice was muffled but soon a resounding slap sounded.

"I can't believe she slaps him. I want to go down those stairs and punch Elena right in the face," Sophie said.

Damon grew louder. "Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise she wasn't prepared for that… and he wasn't going to stop until he knew she was dead."

I looked at Sophie who had started reciting Damon's lines.

"He had to believe it," Sophie whispered dramatically, we dissolved into a fit of giggling as Damon echoed her words.

We started making motions to get up when we heard Damon and Stefan on the stairs.

"Ughh, Damon is too good for Elena," Sophie moaned.

I nodded in agreement.

Stefan's voice raised a little, "Don't you know what you put her through?"

"See that's why I didn't tell you," Damon answered. "Because you would never have been able to do it. Don't get me wrong Stefan I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it but I'll be the one that keeps her alive."

Sophie and I looked at each other in horror as we realized that Damon was heading straight towards us. We scrambled to get away from the door. Sophie moved faster than me and made it to the near side of the bed and quickly sat down and tried to compose herself. I shoveled the food into the bags and tossed them at her as I raced to make it to the other side of the bed. The door swung open I slid to a stop near the window and tried to act like I was just looking outside as Damon walked in.

"Now what happens?" he asked Sophie.

"Now you find us a more permanent place to stay because we can't stay here."

"Why can't you stay here?" Damon asked.

"Because you have a dead original in your basement and it's eerie," I blurted. Sophie's head whipped around and she gave me a look that clearly indicated that I should quit talking.

"You know about Elijah?"

After the warning glare from Sophie I thought it best to just stay quiet.

"Yes," She answered.

"What else do you know about the originals?" He inquired as he sat down on the bed.

"It's not important right now," Sophie said.

Damon looked deeply into Sophie's eyes.

"What do you know about the originals?" he asked again his voice ringing with authority. Sophie's eyes glazed over for a moment.

_Jesus he just compelled her_, I thought in a panic. Now the truth was going to come out.

"You don't need to know about the originals right now!" Sophie stated forcefully.

Damon was clearly thrown that his compulsion didn't work.

"Why didn't that work," I asked Sophie flabbergasted.

"I don't know. I knew he wanted me to tell him but a voice in my head told me to ignore it."

"I don't remember anyone else being able to resist compulsion without vervain," I said growing more confused.

"Me either. Maybe because we aren't a part of the original plan it doesn't affect us."

I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down on the bed.

"Anyways…about tomorrow, what do you guys have in mind?" Damon asked.

"We need a house," I said. I figured that since this was probably just a hallucination I wouldn't mind asking for big items. Chances are we would never actually see it because I would wake up before then. "It needs to be out of town. We will also need vehicles."

"Any style in particular?" Damon asked. I couldn't tell if the question was genuine or if he was just mocking me.

"I would prefer a Jeep Compass."

"Seems doable," he said, "What about you Sophie?"

"Ummm."

"What's your dream car?"

"Camaro," she said without hesitation

"An excellent choice," he smiled at her.

"Will you ladies be needing anything else?"

"No I think that will be sufficient," I said.

"Well I was looking forward to getting some sleep but if this has to be in place by tomorrow I better go."

He rose off the bed. In case we woke up at home tomorrow I knew I couldn't miss this opportunity. As he was about to go out the window I stopped him. I boldly walked over to him knowing that if I didn't do this I would regret it for the rest of my life. Before I could talk myself out of it. I wrapped my arms around Damon and gave him the biggest hug I could. I held him for an awkwardly long time before reluctantly letting go. I stepped backwards, as embarrassed as I was I knew it had been the right choice.

"I'm just going to go," Damon said directing his words more at Sophie. Once again he hurried out into the darkness.

"What were you thinking?" Sophie said. "By his face I am going to assume he thinks you're a total whacko."

"I don't care it was soooo worth it, you're just jealous."

"I totally am. What was it like to hug him?"

"Glorious. Except he's shorter than I thought he would be."

Sophie let out a huge yawn.

"Bedtime?" I asked.

"I think so."

I cleared the leftover food off the bed as Sophie straightened out the sheets. I turned off the light and cautiously made my way back to the bed.

We crawled under the covers and rolled to face each other.

"Lana we are sleeping in Damon Salvatore's bed."

We started giggling.

"Funny, whenever I pictured myself sleeping in Damon's bed you were never the person I imagined sleeping next to me," I said.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"This still seems so unbelievable."

"Yeah it does," Sophie said before she fell asleep.

My last thought before drifting to sleep was... _this dream was nuts I have to tell Sophie about it when I wake up_.


	4. Chapter 4

LANA'S POV

I felt someone stir beside me. I was so exhausted I just pretended to still be asleep.

"Good morning." Sophie said.

How did she know I was awake, I hadn't moved a muscle.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I was about to say how would I know when someone else answered.

"Early, a little after six if I was to hazard a guess," said Damon.

My eyes flew open. _What the hell?_ Why were we still in Mystic Falls? I sat up quickly looking at Sophie.

"Are you okay?" She gently asked me.

"Fine," I said while trying to send her a telepathic message that we needed to talk in private. I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom trying to fight back tears. Why wasn't I at home? It may have sounded childish but I missed my mom. I wanted time to myself but as I walked into the bathroom I realized there was no door. _Who has a bathroom without a door! That's just stupid _I grumbled mentally. I went to the sink and splashed my face with cold water before I stole some tooth paste and brushed my teeth to the best of my ability without a tooth brush. I could hear Sophie and Damon talking quietly. _How could she be so calm about this?_ I fumed. I went back into the bedroom and Sophie went into the bathroom.

"So as I was telling Sophie, I found a place for you guys. It's not too far from here. I figured it would be best to move you guys before Stefan and Elena wake up," Damon said.

"Okay," I replied as I walked past him to pick up my clothes. My jeans were dirty from falling on the road and I couldn't envision putting them back on.

"Is it alright if I return your clothes to you later?" I asked.

"That's fine, but just so you know that's my favorite shirt," he smirked. I knew he was trying to bait me and yesterday I would have risen to the occasion, but today I was too distracted.

Sophie was dressed in her clothes and looked much tidier than me.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked.

Sophie nodded, "Are you expecting us to go out the window or can we walk out like normal people?"

"Stefan's room is at the end of the hall. He will wake up if you walk out, so I will carry you to the front door."

He scooped Sophie up and they silently disappeared. He returned quickly.

"Your turn," He said.

Before I knew it we were standing outside. The sun was just coming up over the trees and as mad as I was about being there I couldn't deny it was a gorgeous view. Damon led us to his car. Normally there would be a scuffle about who got shotgun but I just crawled into the back seat. The drive only took about ten minutes but that was due to the fact that Damon was going considerably faster than the speed limit.

He pulled into a hidden driveway that slowly revealed a large white house. There were vines growing up the sides of the enclosed porch. If I could have chosen a house to hide out in it would have been that one. We got out of the car. He handed Sophie some paperwork.

"Both of you need to sign this and the house is legally yours."

"How did you find this place so quickly?" Sophie asked

"Is there a gruesome history to this house, or is it haunted?" I asked dismally.

"It's a foreclosure and as far as I know it is ghost free," Damon said.

Sophie passed me the papers. I signed the dotted line. We now owned a house. Damon handed Sophie the keys.

"They only work for the side door on the kitchen," he told us.

We made our way around. As soon as we stepped in I fell in love with the place. I began exploring right away. The kitchen was narrow with two entrances, one into a dining room and one into what I would assume was once a sitting room. From the sitting room I moved into a small room with pocket doors that was filled with tall shelving units. Oh my god I live in a house that has a library! From there I went into the adjoining room that housed some squishy leather chairs and a TV. The wide doorway led back into the dining room and a small door led into a hallway. I had finally found the stairs. I raced up them. The place had several bedrooms. The master bedroom took up almost one entire side of the house. The walls were an off white with dark wood furnishings, the four poster bed was gigantic leaving only enough room for a dressing table and a bench seat by the window. The other rooms were smaller. I walked into the corner room and claimed it for my own. It was a soft blue colour and had huge French windows encased by lace curtains, a small white dresser and an ornate white metal bedstead were the only furnishings. I went back into the hall. I looked down the other way and spotted a narrow staircase I hadn't noticed beforehand. I scouted out the rest of the area. I found the door to the attic but was too chicken to actually go investigate. I did find the bathroom and small laundry room. I went back to the staircase which I figured had been used by servants as it led back into the kitchen.

"This place is amazing!" I gushed, my bad mood of earlier completely evaporating.

"I already picked my room," I said to Sophie.

"That's unfair I haven't even looked around yet."

"Before you take off I have some other stuff for you guys," Damon said. I hadn't even seen him standing by the kitchen counter.

"I see Sophie invited you in."

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Only if you go nuts and murder us," I said ominously.

Damon shook his head and told us to follow him. He led us into the dining room. There were bags sitting on the table. We sat down.

"First off cell phones. I put my number and Stefan's number in them." Damon proceeded to give us each a laptop, credit cards, and finally car keys.

I looked at the Jeep logo and was shocked.

"Did you actually get us the cars we asked for?"

"You were quite specific on what you wanted. They are parked in the garage."

Sophie looked at me with undisguised glee. I knew when Damon left we would definitely be going cruising.

"I need to get home. But I will be back later. The people who lived here left some stuff but you are going to have to go shopping," Damon said.

"Do you want to just go into town now," Sophie asked me.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think it would be better if you waited until I could go with one of you," Damon replied.

"That's fine I wouldn't mind exploring around here for a bit," I said.

"When can I tell Stefan about you two?"

I looked at Sophie. She knew the show inside out and could give a better answer.

"Honestly we are going to have to talk about it but we will let you know as soon as possible," She said.

We watched Damon leave from out the front windows.

"Sophie why are we still here?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I could tell by the way she pursed her lips she was holding something back.

"I can tell your lying. We have been friends for to long for me not to know your secretive face."

Sophie took a few breaths, as if steeling herself to give bad news.

"I think when we fell into the St. Lawrence we died."

"What?" My mind reeled.

"At the very least we are in comas."

"You couldn't have opened with I think we are in comas?" I yelled shrilly.

"Why? Either way we are in trouble. But think about it. It was mid-November in Kingston; the water would have been freezing."

"I thought this was just a very vivid hallucination," I said "But you're probably right. I feel a little dumb for not seeing it before."

We stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry that my antics got you stuck here," I said quietly.

"Don't be, if anyone can survive this it's us. I always knew our crazy fascination for the Vampire Diaries would pay off one day. Can we tour the upstairs? I would like to pick a room."

We raced up the stairs. Sophie selected the master bedroom.

Even together we weren't brave enough to go into the attic or the basement.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"As much as I hate to suggest it I think we should clean up."  
>I grimaced as I opened the cupboard under the sink which held some leftover cleaning supplies and half a bottle of bleach. I changed back into my jeans and got ready for the intensive labour that was about to take place. We spent the morning in a cleaning haze. By the time the afternoon rolled around we were both exhausted. I was contemplating a nap when I spotted our car keys on the table.<p>

"Sophie the cars!"

"Lana we must go for a cruise and listen to some music," Sophie said excitedly.

We hauled ass out to the garage, Sophie slid behind the wheel of her new car. We sped down the road. We stopped in Mystic Falls to gas up and grab some cd's. We killed time just driving around and singing at the top of our voices. It released a lot of the tension and stress that we had been carrying since we had gotten here. We zipped along the back roads with the windows down and the music cranked. Eventually we knew it was time to go home. We pulled into the driveway. We were singing our hearts out to a Paramore song when I noticed Damon resting against the back of his car in front of the house. Sophie spotted him at the same time and we both choked on the lyrics. We looked at each other and slowly rolled to a stop. Now that we were closer we could see the grim expression that Damon was wearing.

"Is it too late to make a great escape?" I asked Sophie.

She turned off the car. Cautiously we got out of the car. Damn it why did we let him in I thought, one of us could have made it to the house while he savaged the unlucky one.

"What happened to staying here until I got back?" Damon said angrily.

"We just went for a drive," I said.

"You asked me to keep you safe; I can't do that if you refuse to listen."

"Nothing bad happened."

"This time," He said darkly.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the house. Sophie followed me with Damon behind her.

"Well you guys still need to go shopping, Sophie do you want to come with me," he flashed her a broad smile.

"I guess," she replied.

I knew she was playing it cool but was probably crapping her pants with excitement.

"Are you coming Lana? She asked.

"No. I think I want to just stay here. But go and have fun. Oh stop and buy some bedding. I leave the pattern and colour choice to your discretion I trust your judgement."

Damon turned and started walking out.

Sophie waited until he was outside the said, "Swear you won't go into town. Klaus is still there."

"I promise I will stay here," I vowed.

She didn't seem totally convinced but she left anyway.

SOPHIE'S POV

For the second time I was riding shotgun in Damon's car. I was freaking out on the inside but prayed that it didn't show on my face.

Damon smiled at me, and I felt like I was turning into jelly.

"So when can I tell Stefan about you? Damon asked again.

I knew that I couldn't duck this question any longer. I figured it was best if I just gave him a final answer.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because he tells Elena everything." Plus in a little while he is going to go ripper on everybody's asses I thought to myself.

"It's weird how you know so much about our lives. It's like having really well informed stalkers."  
>I smiled to myself. If he only knew about the hours Lana and I had spent talking about Vampire Diaries he would probably stop the car and run away from me.<p>

"So how do you know so much?" He asked earnestly.

I came up with a lie as fast as I could.

"Where we come from there's this thing called the Plan. It's a very intricately woven tapestry of life." I had a flair for embellishment I thought, "Anyways when someone looks at it they focus in on one section, Lana and I just happened to narrow into yours and Stefan's life."

For the first time ever Damon looked like he was at a complete loss for words.

"One more question; are all the girls where you're from as beautiful as you?"

My face went red quickly. I looked at the floor and raised my eyebrows.

"Ummm" I mumbled, I tried to think of something to say but as time stretched on I grew more awkward and decided that too much time had passed to reply. Then I realized he was trying to butter me up. I let out a low chuckle. This probably worked on other girls but I knew all of his tricks.

Damon kept up a steady stream of questions. I answered them as best I could until we arrived at our destination. It was a large store that reminded me of Costco. We meandered through the aisles. I grabbed things that I thought we would need. I had put all the basic necessities in the cart including some pajamas and a few changes of clothes for me and Lana, and all the makeup I deemed appropriate, and some movies. We found ourselves in the bedding section. I found a white quilt with detailed embroidery. It was sort of old ladyish but I knew Lana would love it. I started searching for myself. I narrowed my choices down to a purple set with black details and a navy set that looked really cozy. I looked at Damon.

"Which set do you like better?"

He appraised them both.

"I like the navy set." His eyes locked on mine, and smirking said "I could imagine crawling into the bed that had that set on it." He waited for my reaction. I fought down the urge to blush.

"You should buy a set for yourself," I replied as if I hadn't cottoned on to what he just said.

I picked up the purple set and put it in the cart. Even though he had been nothing but courteous I felt like he was making fun of me. Damon gave me a mischievous smile.

I wondered what Lana was doing. She had promised to stay at home but I wasn't sure if that would hold. I pulled out my phone; we had been gone for almost three hours. I hit my contact list and I saw Lana's name.

I pressed the call button and waited for her to answer.

"Hey how's the shopping going?" she asked.

"Fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Should we get you anything in particular?"

"Fibber, you are calling to see if I am at home."

"Are you?"

"Sadly yes, but that's not important right now. How is it shopping with Damon? Are you imagining that you are a married couple in your mind because that's what I would be doing."

I shot a covert glance at Damon to see if he had heard that. His face hadn't changed so I figured I was in the clear.

"Well we are about to go through the checkouts and will be back soon."

"Alright see you in a bit."

Lana hung up before I could answer.

"Lana still holding down the fort?" Damon asked.

"I guess we will find out when we get back."

"Would you like to go anywhere else before we go back?"

"No, I think I have everything I'll need for a few days."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go for dinner, I've been told I am an excellent supper companion." Damon smiled at me, his blue eyes smoldering.

"I'm not going to fall for your sexy, charming advances," I blurted, "I know how you operate, you just want more information about what is going to happen. I am telling you now you will not get anything from me."

"So you find me sexy and charming?"

I felt myself growing flustered.

"No," I lied blushing.

"You sure about that," Damon said getting obvious enjoyment out of toying with me.

"Yup," I said shortly.

"Well my offer of a dinner date still stands if you're interested. I promise I will be on my best and most chivalrous behaviour."

Holy shit did he just say date. _Did Damon Salvatore just ask me on a date_! Lana will never believe this. Who knows if this opportunity would ever present itself again?

"Well alright dinner sounds good," I conceded.

We sat in a corner booth in a small restaurant waiting for our food to arrive. The waiter set our orders down on the table. I took a bite of my cheeseburger while Damon continued to ask me questions.

"So before you popped into my life what was yours like?"

"It was pretty boring. Work, sleep, eat, sleep, work, sleep not necessarily in that order," I said.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a make-up artist. I do freelance make-up and manage a department store cosmetics counter."  
>Damon smiled, "I didn't even realize that could be a career. How long have you known Lana?"<p>

"We have been best friends our entire lives. I've been bossing her around since we were just little kids. She is pretty much my duplicate just more hilarious."

"You two seem different to me."

"Trust me we're the same. We operate on the same frequency, if you're around us enough you'll see what I mean."  
>"What about your family?"<p>

"I have a mom, dad, two brothers, two sisters, and three dogs."  
>"So where do you come from? Is it another city or some kind of secret underground society?"<p>

I pondered my answer for a moment. I wasn't sure what to say plus I kept getting distracted by Damon's hotness.

"Well I don't know how to explain it because I don't know how we got here. But it's as if we are from an alternate universe where we are Canadian. None of this is real though. We can see it but we can't touch it or interact with it."

Damon considered this for a moment.

"So it's like a television show?"

"No, not like a television show." I said in what I hoped was an offhand manor, "I'm just not explaining it well."

I thought it was time to steer the conversation away from me.

"So there is something that I've always wanted to ask you and I always thought to myself I would ask it if I ever had the opportunity. Why did you love Katherine?"

"First of all it freaks me out that you know so much about me and secondly that topic is not up for discussion."

"Fair enough," I said nervously.

We ate in complete silence for what seemed an eternity. Finally Damon started speaking again.

"So if you know everything about me and Stefan why are you helping me, why not Stefan?"

"I don't know. Stefan is nice on the outside but he has some hidden dark qualities. You put on a tough exterior but when push comes to shove you're always dependable for the people you care about."

Damon seemed surprised at what I had said but didn't question me any further. He called the waiter over who brought us the cheque and the pizza I ordered for Lana. We headed back to his car and started the trek home.

LANA'S POV

I watched Damon's car speed down the driveway. Now that I was on my own I began wonder how I was going to fill all the time. I grabbed the laptop he had given me. I logged onto my Facebook. My friends list that had contained childhood friends and family members had shrunk down to include just Sophie. I started trying to creep on other peoples accounts in an attempt to find some of my contacts. I found some of my distant acquaintances but nobody else. I slammed the laptop closed. Was my entire family erased? I frantically pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I pounded in my home number praying that my mom would answer. I wasn't sure what I would say to her but just to hear her voice and know that she was okay would be enough. It rang once before I heard the automated voice come on telling me that the number was no longer in service. I rapidly called my sister, dad, aunts, uncles, and friends. It was like none of them had ever existed. After I settled down from my initial shock I realized that this wasn't the same world I lived in and that when I got back to my own time things would return to normal. I wandered around the house singing and dancing dreaming of the Broadway career I wish I had. The time dragged by agonizingly slowly. I had promised that I would stay home but then I remembered the thrift shop and the wall of books that I had left behind without perusing. That was enough to sway me. I jumped into my Jeep and headed for town. I found a parking lot a few streets down I pulled in and hurried to the store. Even though there was parking available outside the store there was a time limit and that just wouldn't do for how long I intended to be there. I was in such a hurry to make it to the store that I ran into a person going in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, I did not even see you. Are you okay?" I asked a tall girl with mocha skin. She was stunning and I felt like I should know who she was.

"I'm fine. " She gave me a wide smile that illuminated her whole face.

"I really need to pay attention when I'm walking" I said before I continued on in the direction of the thrift shop.

GRETA'S POV

I watched the girl with the curly hair walk down the street. I followed her until I saw her go into a thrift store. I got out my cell and started dialing.

"Klaus it's me"  
>"This had better be important Greta."<p>

"I just passed a girl in the street she ran into me and I got a reading off her. She knows what you are and I had a vision of her helping you."

"Where is she now?"

"In a thrift shop just off the main street."

"Stay with her. I'm on my way."

The line went dead.

He arrived within minutes.

"Which one is she?" He asked as we faced the shop.

"That on,." I pointed to the girl.

"What should I do with her?" Klaus said quietly and I knew he wasn't talking to me.

"Greta call Maddox, I think we'll take her home with us and find out just how much she knows," Klaus smiled darkly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" He said harshly.

"No but I saw her helping you. If you want that she needs to come willingly."

"I don't need her help that much."  
>"She's important," I replied instinctively.<p>

"How?"

"I don't know she just is. I can't get any other readings off of her. All I know is that she is valuable to your plans."

"Go home Greta," Klaus dismissed me coldly.

LANA'S POV

I entered the store to the merry jingle of the bell. The woman who worked there gave me a bright smile.

"I figured you would be back."

"Thrift stores are my weakness. I just love that you never know what you'll find," I replied smiling.

I made my way to the book shelves; it didn't take long for me to accumulate a stack of novels but it took me awhile to thoroughly go through the selection of books offered. I spotted a copy of Gone with the Wind. I grabbed it. I hated when I started a book and didn't finish it and I doubted Damon would want to share his copy. I lugged my haul to the counter.

The lady began packing my stuff into bags. I paid her and headed outside. Shit, how long was I in there. What if Damon and Sophie beat me home? I picked up my pace. I was almost at my car when I felt the bag give way. My books spilled out everywhere.

"Damn it," I muttered as I started trying to grab them as quick as I could.

"Let me help you," I heard a voice say.

"Thanks," I replied without looking at the person. I picked up the last book in my reach. I stood up and held my hand out to take the books from the stranger who had assisted me.

He gently balanced the books he had on the stack I was holding; I looked up to thank him again.

I turned to see Alaric standing before me. He wasn't my favorite character in the show but I was a little star struck never the less. Alaric gave me an appraising smile. Something about his demeanor seemed a little off. Normally he appeared so warm and caring, but his body language was exuding a cool type of arrogance. I started backtracking mentally.

All the books slipped from my grasp and clattered to the ground as I realized that it was Klaus who was in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_I turned to see Alaric standing before me. He wasn't my favorite character in the show but I was a little star struck never the less. Alaric gave me an appraising smile. Something about his demeanor seemed a little off. Normally he appeared so warm and caring, but his body language was exuding a cool type of arrogance. I started backtracking mentally. _

_All the books slipped from my grasp and clattered to the ground as I realized that it was Klaus who was in front of me._

LANA'S POV

Oh god! What do I do? Should I leave my books here and make a run for it. No I needed to just play it cool. He had no reason to think I was anything but a girl who had a bad case of butter fingers. Besides, he was posing as Alaric he had no reason to think I knew any different. I dropped to my knees and scrambled to get my books. Klaus once again helped me.

As I stood up his fingers brushed mine as he kept the books from toppling over.

"Thanks," I said hoping that I would sound less afraid than I actually was.

"I think you may have bought too many books," he smiled.

As scared as I was I couldn't help but think a person can't buy too many books.

"Let me help you with those," Klaus said kindly. His hands had almost closed on the stack but I quickly veered around him

"No. I've got it," I called louder than I intended as I teetered down the street as fast as I could, the stack wobbling precariously.

I made it to the salvation of my car. I set my books on the ground and pulled my keys out of my pocket. I unlocked the door and started chucking my books into the back seat. I stole one covert glance behind me to make sure Klaus wasn't about to grab me from behind and kill me. He was still standing where I had left him. I flung open the driver's door and scrambled in. I threw it into drive and raced out of town. I shouldn't have gone into town pounded in my brain like a catchy song. Now that I was out of immediate danger I realized I had just talked to Klaus. Should I tell Sophie? No was my final answer. She would kill me for going into town and then revive me and kill me again for seeing Klaus. Not that I had gone searching for him it was purely an accident. I had imagined the first time I would see Klaus it would be at some pivotal moment in the time line and I would be able to just marvel at his beauty from afar. Before I knew it I was coming up to the turn off to my driveway. The drive had seemed really short and when I looked down at the speedometer I realized that I was speeding so badly that I made Damon's driving look like an old lady on her way to church. I turned in and then pulled over. If Damon and Sophie were already at the house I would be in trouble but I couldn't tell them that I had seen the enemy. I composed my face into what I thought was my normal carefree lines. I sighed with relief when I saw that they hadn't beat me home. I grabbed my books and went inside. I had just made it upstairs and had set my stuff on my mattress when I felt my phone vibrate. Sophie! I took a moment to plan what to say. I answered the phone as if I had been waiting for her call. The rest of the call was a blur. I assumed she could sense something was wrong especially when I quickly hung up on her. That was a rookie move I chastised myself. I sat down on the bed. I flipped through the books. I wanted to read Gone with the Wind. It was like a reliable old friend. It could always distract me. I searched through the pile, and then searched again. Where the hell was it? Damn, I bet I left it somewhere between my run in with Klaus and the parking lot. I backtracked to the car to make sure I didn't drop it once I was home. I didn't find it so I settled on rereading Jane Eyre. I hid the rest of my secret contraband books under my bed and headed downstairs. I don't know how much time had passed when I heard Sophie come clattering through the doorway.  
>"We're back," she yelled.<p>

"In the living room," I returned.

Sophie bounced in with a huge grin. Obviously she had a good time with Damon. As soon as he left I was going to need details.

"How was your day? I brought you pizza."

"You are the best friend I could have, I am starving."

Damon came into the living room.

"I brought all the bags in," he looked at me. "Where did you get that from Lana?"

Crap. He's staring at the book. I am a terrible criminal I hid everything else but then brought the evidence of my wrong doing right to them.

"I guess I didn't need to hide the rest of the books I bought under my bed," I said.

"Lana you promised me you wouldn't go out. When I called you said you were at home!"

"Well I was by then."

Sophie threw up her arms. "I knew it when we talked; I knew you were hiding something."

Thank god she would never think that I ran into Klaus. She can just keep believing that all I did was go into town.

"I'm sorry you guys. I won't do it again; I just wanted something to read."

Sophie shot me a disbelieving look and headed into the kitchen. I heard her going up the stairs.

"Did you have a good time today?" I asked Damon.

"Yeah, we shopped, talked, and had supper. I feel like I understand you two better now."

I studied him trying to figure out what the hell that meant. That's when I heard a muffled noise and the crashing of something on the stairs.

"Sophie are you alright?" I called.

Silence deafened me. I ran for the kitchen. Sophie was lying at the bottom of the stairs, her neck bent at an impossible angle. I felt like a vise constricted around my chest, I started gasping for air. Oh god, oh god, oh god. This couldn't be happening.

"Help her Damon," I screamed.

"What do you want me to do Lana, I can't help someone once their dead."

I knew that he wasn't lying but I couldn't lose my best friend. I stood there immobilized. This is just a dream. Sophie will wake you up when she gets home from her trip with Damon. This isn't real, I prayed. I couldn't take my eyes away from Sophie's face. If I ever got back to my world how would I explain that Sophie wasn't coming back? How could I tell her mom something like that?

"Please Damon, please," I begged. "I know you can't help her but don't leave her like that."

He followed my gaze to her neck.

"Turn around," he said.

I heard him but it was as if I had lost control of my body. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he spun me to face the wall. Seconds later I heard the snaps and pops as he twisted her neck into place. The sounds echoed in my mind. I felt my stomach heave but fought to regain control. I turned around and Damon was standing beside me.

"I'll give you a few minutes and then go pack a bag; I'm not leaving you here on your own tonight," he said quietly.

I nodded to show that I understood and he quickly went outside. I hesitantly sat down leaning against the cupboards. The shock was still running through me. I felt tears spilling out onto my cheeks and I started to shake as I cried. I noticed that he had left her eyes open. I steeled myself to reach out and close them. My fingers were about to make contact when Sophie suddenly sucked in a giant breath of air. I screamed and pushed myself backward. Damon came bursting in a moment later. Sophie's eyes darted around the room slowing for a fraction of a second when she looked at me and Damon.

"What happened?" she asked her voice raspy.

She sat up slowly. Once the shock of my dead best friend waking up subsided I threw my arms around her.

"Sophie you fell down the stairs," I cried.  
>"Did I knock myself out?"<p>

"You died," Damon said bluntly.

"Shut up! I died," Sophie said.

She shot an accusing look at Damon.

"Did you give us your blood?"

"No."

"How am I okay then?"

"I don't know. I thought you two were supposed to have all the answers."

Sophie tried standing up but her knees gave out. The second before she would have collided with the floor again Damon caught her.

"I think you should rest for a bit," he said.

He carried her up the stairs and I could hear her tell him which room was hers. I saw some pillows in a bag, I grabbed a couple and followed them. Sophie was lying on the bed. I spotted the blankets she had bought. Normally I would wash them but I figured it could wait until tomorrow.

"Can you pick her up again?" I asked Damon.

He lifted her from the bed and I quickly made it. I put the pillows in their cases and pulled the sheets back and he gently placed her down.

"I grabbed some pajamas at the store can you get them for me?" Sophie asked.

I raced down the stairs. As I searched the bags I haphazardly put things away. Finally I came across the bag of clothes. I took it up stairs.

I tossed them on the bed for her. She stood up and headed for the bathroom. Damon and I sat in silence as if waiting for the thud of her hitting the ground. Sophie crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

Damon and I left her alone and went downstairs.

"I need to go," he said.

"I'll call you if anything changes with Sophie."

He took off. I turned off all the downstairs lights and locked the doors, grabbed my book and went upstairs. I slept in Sophie's room so I could keep an eye on her. I hardly slept and when I woke up at seven the next morning I was exhausted. Sophie was still out like a light. I quietly slipped out. I couldn't remember the last time I showered so I figured that was the best place to start my day. I felt a hundred times better once I was clean, I got dressed and went downstairs. The house was stiflingly warm so when my hot water had boiled I made my tea and headed outside. I opened the door and was about to take a step down when a something on the step grabbed my attention. I bent down and picked up the copy of 'Gone with the Wind' I thought I had lost. A note fell out from between the pages. I shakily picked it off the ground and read it:

You dropped your book in the parking lot, I took the liberty of returning it. I hope to see you again.

Klaus

My stomach dropped and I scanned the area as if expecting to see him come walking out of the tree line. Shit he followed me home! Why would he do that? It doesn't make sense. How would he know about us? Duh, I thought, he's Klaus. He is always thirty steps ahead of everyone. It made me mad because that had been one of the things that had attracted me to Klaus in the first place. Now that I was in the story it became a really annoying and inconvenient trait. Still that didn't answer my question. I looked at the paper again. Why had he signed his name? He never gave it to me yesterday. Fuck, he knows that I know all about him. I heard Sophie come down the stairs and make her way towards me. I didn't want her to come out in case Klaus was actually hiding, waiting to get us while we were outside. She was getting closer.

"Don't come out here Sophie," I yelled.

"What? Why?" I heard her concern.

Ummm. Why I thought quickly.

"There's like a ton of bees hovering around," I lied playing on her fear of insects.

"What! Are you serious?"

I quickly went inside closing the door. I could see Sophie dancing nervously from side to side while trying to spot the bees out the window.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Sophie.

"Sore, like I ran a marathon. I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

"I agree."

She got her breakfast together. While she rummaged in the cupboards I slipped Klaus' note back into the book and hid it under the counter. We sat down at the table. I decided to not beat around the bush.

"Why are you still alive?"

"I thought about it and my best guess is that because we aren't actually part of this story we can't die in it. I don't know if we have unlimited life or if we only get one extra chance but hopefully we never find out the answer."

"Well just so you know you're death was traumatic to witness. I figured since we were in the Vampire Diaries our chances of death skyrocketed but I thought if we were going to die it would be in some shocking but glorious way," I said.

"I know. I would be the only person in the history of the show to trip over her own feet and perish. Stuff like that only ever happens to me."

"So speaking of stuff that only happens to you how was your day with Damon?"

Sophie closed her eyes and smiled a little.

"Amazing. I totally did imagine that we were married by the way."

"So what sort of stuff did you do?"

"We shopped and stuff. OH MY GOD Lana he asked me out on a date!"

"What! When?"

"Last night."

"I need details woman."

"Well he asked if I would go out for dinner with him and he used date in the same sentence. It was the best moment of my life."

Sophie ate her breakfast deep in thought.

"So what else happened to you yesterday?" she asked me.

"I just went into town and got some books. Then came back here and read until you got back." I tried to maintain eye contact because I knew if I didn't meet her gaze she would be suspicious instantly.

"So that's all? Nothing else?"

"Well I did dance and sing some of my favorite Broadway tunes but I was hoping to keep that a secret."

She continued to watch me as if waiting for some indication that I was lying. I felt like I was being interrogated. She looked out the windows again.

"I don't see any bees outside," Sophie said suspiciously.

"I saw Klaus yesterday," I blurted.

"WHAT?"

"Well Klaus in Alaric's body. I came out of the bookstore and he was outside."  
>"Well what happened?"<br>"I dropped my books and he helped me pick them up and then I ran away from him. It took me a moment to even realize that I was with Klaus."

"You didn't say anything else to him? Did he find out anything about us?" Sophie asked seriously.

I debated on telling her that he obviously knows that we are different because he left a note with his name on it on our steps but then I thought better of it.

"I don't think so. The only thing that could have tipped him off was that I was afraid of Alaric, which is probably not a common occurrence."

Silence filled the house, both of us lost in thought. From behind me came a large banging sound of the kitchen door coming off its hinges. Both of us let out loud screams. My first thought was Jesus its Klaus. I wildly maneuvered over the table and grabbed Sophie's arm preparing to make a run for it. We only made it a few steps and Damon was heading us off before we could make it to the front door.

"Why are you screaming?" he asked.

Sophie and I said nothing. I had been relieved that it was Damon but when I saw how angry he was I started to feel rather nervous.

"I hate to bust in like this but did you forget to mention something about a certain original that seems like it would be of importance?" his words dripped with venom.

I looked at Sophie and she returned my gaze. I didn't need to be a mind reader to see the conversation we just had about Klaus rolling through her head. I looked blankly at Damon.

"Elena took off with Elijah this morning." He elaborated, "I have done everything that you have asked for and in return you said you would be able to keep her safe. So why did you both fail to mention that this would be happening?"

I already had insane vampire problems of my own. As I stepped around Damon to make my way to the stairs I said, "Sophie can explain all of this to you." I kept my eyes glued to the floor so I wouldn't have to look at the betrayed look I knew Sophie would be wearing. Damon's hand shot out and grabbed me by the shoulder. I assumed struggle was futile as he forced me into one of the living room chairs.

"How could you not tell me Elena was going to wake up Elijah?"

He paced back and forth in the living room for a moment than said, "Get in the car."

"Why?" Sophie asked.

I knew Damon was supposed to be a good guy now but I knew he became a bit over zealous when things came up against the ones he loved.

"Get up and get in the car," he said, his blue eyes glinting dangerously.

Sophie stood but I was still planning on how I could get out of here. Damon strode over and grabbed my arm and forced me out the front door. He quickly put me into the back seat of his car. I was seething with rage. Sophie quietly got in next to me. I knew he was taking us to the boarding house. Sure enough we pulled up in front of the doors. I still was planning on how to escape, when again Damon accosted me and led me into the house.

"Why don't you manhandle Sophie?" I spat.

"Because she's not the flight risk. If I have you she won't leave."  
>"Are you suggesting I would abandon her?"<p>

"It's not really a suggestion."  
>"Well I would come back for her," I said offended.<p>

"You would come back for me!" Sophie shouted turning on me.

"I would be going for help. Seriously Damon stop dragging me, you're acting like a Neanderthal," I cried as we crashed through the front door.

Damon deposited me in a living room chair. Sophie stood behind me glaring at Damon.

"You can be such a D-Bag," she shot at him.

Stefan came hurrying into the room his stress level physically rising as he took in the scene we were presenting.

"What's going on here?" he asked in his_ I am trying to stay calm and take control of the chaos _voice.

"Your brother is turning me into a domestic violence statistic," I said acidly.

Stefan finally focused on me and Sophie, his eyebrows rose slightly than he squinted as he recognized us from the other day.

"This is Sophie and Lana. I made a deal with them that I would keep them safe if they protected Elena," Damon said.

"Protect Elena how?"  
>"They are like psychics, they know what is going to happen but they didn't mention that Elena was going to run off with Elijah."<p>

Stefan contemplated what Damon was saying for a moment, "How do you know that they aren't lying?" he asked.

"Who do you think came up with the plan for Bonnie."

"Where is Elena?" he said looking at me and Sophie.

"Both of you need to trust her," Sophie said.

Stefan's phone started ringing. He answered it quickly, "Elena where are you. I'm coming to get you."

All though her answers were muffled I already knew how this was going to play out. Stefan hung up his phone.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked.

"She did."

"She's lost it," Damon said in exasperation.

"Now what happens?" Damon asked as he turned to Sophie.

"Jenna is going to call Stefan," she answered.

A few moments later his phone started ringing again.

"I need to go to Jenna's and explain everything to her," Stefan said once he was off the phone.

"I'd love to lend you a hand but you wouldn't want me to do anything stupid," Damon said.

Stefan glanced at me and Sophie.

"Are you seriously going to be like this?" Stefan said.

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm backing off Stefan. Take one of them with you. Maybe they will give you some answers," Damon said.

I stood up and pushed past Damon.

"I'll go with you Stefan."

"Good I need a break," Damon muttered.

"Hey," Sophie said sharply. "Watch it. We don't need to help you at all, maybe you should show a little more respect."

Damon and I turned to Sophie both surprised at her outburst. She stood her ground glaring at Damon.

"We're just going to leave," Stefan said as we headed from the room.

SOPHIE'S POV

I watched Lana leave and then realized she really had just abandoned me to my fate. I hope she sticks to her word and comes back. Damon paced around the room.

"Now what do we do?" Damon asked.

I felt like I was being tested, he was waiting to see if my answer would match his plans.

"I suspect we are splitting from the team. Going rogue," I said.

He smiled at me, "You stole the words right out of my mouth."

"I assume your plan is to go to Alaric's. It might be wise to bring some vervain for Katherine, it will pay off if she owes you a favor," I said.

LANA'S POV

I followed Stefan to his car and sat down. I could feel him watching me as we drove into town. "So Lana," he said my name questioningly as if checking to make sure he had it right. "Why are you helping us?"

"Self-interest. I know what is coming and I know how to avoid the danger so while I can help I can't tell you anything that could change events because than I don't know how to keep me and Sophie safe."

Silence descended on the car. I could tell he wanted to ask more but didn't. Soon enough we pulled up in front of Elena's house. As we made our way up the walk and onto the porch Stefan kept glancing around.

"Looks like Klaus isn't here," he said as he knocked on the door.

"That's because he's already in the house," I whispered as I heard Jenna approaching. Stefan shot me a surprised look as the door swung open.

"Hey Jenna, thank you so much for not going to the grill," Stefan said as we stepped inside. She tried to say something but Stefan headed her off, "No, I can explain."

Klaus who was still trapped in Alaric's body appeared off to one side, "Hi Stefan, how's it going?"

I was still behind Stefan so I don't think he even noticed me until Stefan turned to him. When he did see me his eyes lit up.

"It's good to see you again Lana," he smiled.

How did he know my name? Had he lurked in the bushes outside mine and Sophie's house trying to gain information? No. That's not his style he probably made one of his lackey's do it. I was thrown so I didn't say anything I just stared at him. Stefan threw me an accusing look, "How do you know each other."

"We met by accident the other day," I said quickly. "He helped with my books." I was hoping that Stefan would understand that I hadn't tricked him into coming here or that I was working for the enemy.

Jenna gave me as normal a greeting as possible. Her wide friendly smile made me feel awful when I thought about the fact that she was going to die very soon.

"So how do you and Stefan know each other?" Jenna asked me obviously trying to pin point why Stefan would be dragging me around and if she would need to report back to Elena.

"We're cousins," I lied. She gave me a searching look as if trying to see any resemblance between Stefan and me.

"Distantly related," I emphasised.

That seemed to alleviate her concerns.

Klaus looked at me as if he was amused by my awkward interaction with Jenna.

"I was just preparing supper, should we venture back to the kitchen?" Klaus said.

I figured he wasn't really giving us an option to decline when he took hold of my arm and led me into the kitchen. We organized ourselves around the island. I couldn't help but look around excitedly. I was in the Gilbert house. Klaus started chopping onions at the counter. He was talking but I was too distracted to pay close attention. I tuned back in when Klaus said, "Do you believe in vampires Jenna? No?" he let out a low chuckle. "Well who does right? Believe it or not they do have a place in our history and as a history teacher I find them fascinating."

I glanced at Stefan who was barely concealing his anger and then at Jenna who looked hopelessly confused.

"Why are we talking about this?" she asked.

"Well you've been angry with me for keeping secrets and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There I said it," Klaus laughed.

Jenna looked at us before turning to Klaus, "Are you serious?" she replied with disbelief.

Klaus smiled at her again, "Not at all. Are you a fan of vampires Stefan?"

Stefan cleared his throat before saying, "In literature… Bram Stoker, it's dense but I appreciate it."

Klaus turned to me, "How about you Lana?"

I took a moment to contemplate my answer. "Well I've read the Anne Rice vampire series and the Twilight saga but I find that I favour werewolves at the end of the day." I maintained eye contact with Klaus while I spoke and when I finished he let out a low dark chuckle.

Klaus focused on Jenna again. "Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves of course," he nodded at me.

The little reserve of calm Jenna possessed began to evaporate. "Werewolves, werewolves now I know you're joking." She looked at me to see if I shared her feelings. I did my best not to make eye contact with her.

Klaus carried on as if Jenna hadn't said anything, "You know I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun. Isn't that right Stefan? You know they say these creatures will do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it."

I felt chills go down my spine. The only thing that was keeping me in the chair was that I knew that Stefan could overpower him right now. We all sat down at the table. The most awkward dinner of my life began. Klaus began passing food around and I quietly took what was doled out.

"Oh I know this all sounds so crazy but vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?" Klaus said as he rose from the table.

Jenna had finally hit her breaking point. "Get out," she said.

"Excuse me," Klaus replied.

I knew all hell was about to break lose so I slowly started moving away from the table.

"I don't know what it is your trying to do or why you are saying these things," she said.

Klaus cut across her, "Jenna…"

"I said get out," she cried forcefully.

Stefan came to Jenna's defense.

"I'm afraid I don't want to go," Klaus said.

"Fine! I'll go," Jenna yelled as she pushed back from the table.

Klaus stepped backwards and pulled a knife off the kitchen counter, "You're not going anywhere."

Before I knew what was happening Stefan slammed Klaus into a wall and had taken his knife.

"Jenna, Lana get out of here now," he roared.

"You cannot kill me Stefan," Klaus said smugly.

"Watch me," Stefan threatened as he held the knife against Klaus' throat.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today but if you kill this body what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Klaus said.

He looked at Jenna then to me and even though I knew I should be grabbing Jenna and running for the car I took a small step forward.

Stefan told us to leave again and Jenna tried to say something but came to a stuttering halt when Stefan turned to us. "I said go" he yelled. I felt Jenna's hand on my shoulder as she tried to take me out of the house I shook her off and she took off out the door.

"Kill me… just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse," Klaus said.

I didn't see Stefan move but I heard the collision as he hit Klaus. Klaus dropped to the floor and Stefan began to kick him.

"Stefan stop," I shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Hey guy's, sorry this update is a little short. I should have a longer one posted within a couple of days. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they brighten my day when I read them._**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the Vampire Diaries:<em>

_I didn't see Stefan move but I heard the collision as he hit Klaus. Klaus dropped to the floor and Stefan began to kick him. _

"_Stefan stop," I shouted._

LANA'S POV

He turned to face me obviously surprised that I was still there. Klaus' eyes flicked to mine, he also seemed taken aback that I had spoken up. Once I had their attention I realized that my words may have been a little hasty. I couldn't help it that I found Klaus' super-hot and charming, even if he was the bad guy. I realized that I needed to explain myself.

"It can't be good for Alaric's body to have you putting the boots to him," I said.

Stefan appeared to take my statement at face value but I could feel Klaus' eyes searching my face. Before I could say anything else Stefan grabbed me and whisked me out of the house.

SOPHIE'S POV

I followed Damon up the stairs to Alaric's apartment. I was starting to huff and puff but was making an attempt to control it. Eventually we arrived at his door. Damon rapped sharply a few times when there was no answer he jimmied the lock and looked at me expectantly.

"You need to open the door," he said slowly as if I was somehow mentally deficient. I swung open the door and saw Katherine standing there.

"Thank God," she said when she saw Damon. I simply stared at her. She was so gorgeous it made my own body image issues kick into overdrive. Damon will never go for me when Katherine is his type I thought sullenly. Katherine finally noticed me watching her.

"Who's this?" she asked Damon.

Damon glanced at me and smiled, "My newest helper."

She rolled her eyes at him, "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to see if you deserve to be rescued. I figured you might still be kicking. Alaric/Klaus was blending way to easily, I figured he probably had some coaching," Damon said simply. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket.

Katherine's eyes narrowed, "Is that."

"Vervain, you're salvation," Damon said smugly.

"It's not going to undo anything," She said huffily.

"There's always a loop hole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave? You can't say? Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

"No" Katherine replied.

"There's your loop hole. Drink this and it will prevent any further compulsion," Damon said.

"Give it to me," Katherine demanded.

"Answer one question first. You double crossed us with Isobel, why?"

"I didn't think you would stand a chance against Klaus, I was looking out for myself."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "And where did that get you. Here," he tossed the vervain to her. "Be careful with that, if he finds out you have it you're never getting out of here. You owe me and I will collect," he said seriously.

He threw his arm over my shoulders and led me back out to the street.

LANA'S POV

The car ride back to Stefan's was very quiet. Jenna sat in the backseat quietly with an expression that suggested she was just dreaming and expected to wake up soon. When we stopped outside the front door Stefan led us all inside. I noticed that Sophie and Damon were already back from their trip to see Katherine. Stefan had called Elena from the car to tell her about Jenna and I assumed she would be here soon. I found Sophie sitting in the living room looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What's up lady?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"Damon walked in with a blood pack. I got a little queasy."

"What happened?"

"Well I didn't throw up but I did yell at him to leave while he ate."

I laughed.

"How did things go with Katherine?" I asked quietly

"Perfectly. What about you?"

"Well Klaus knows my name."  
>"What! I had forgotten that he was going to be at Jenna's."<p>

"Well he was there, and I don't know how he learned my name but he did."

Damon breezed back into the room and took a seat next to Sophie.

"Why is Jenna here?" he asked me.

"Klaus was at her house and told her about vampires. Now she's in the middle of a crisis and Stefan and I figured it was best to bring her here."

"So what happened that Klaus let you leave? I would assume that he would just kill all of you."

"He's still in Alaric's body and he and Stefan got into a tussle. When we left he was laying on the kitchen floor looking a little worse for wear."

Elena came racing through the door. Damon made a motion to stand and Sophie's hand reached out to grab him.

"She needs to talk to Jenna alone. You will get your chance to talk to her after," Sophie said.

Damon surveyed Sophie then shook her off and started pacing.

We sat in silence for a while and when we heard a door open upstairs Damon disappeared. From where we sat we couldn't hear anything that was said but I knew that Damon would be in a foul mood when he came back downstairs.

Stefan was the first to emerge after Elena left to rejoin Elijah.

"It was the right thing to let Elena go wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," Sophie and I answered at the same time.

"She will be back tonight if that makes you feel better," I offered.

Stefan smiled ruefully.

"I'm afraid I haven't been a very good host; do you guys want anything?" He asked sincerely.

We declined his offer. He sat a little longer than suddenly got up and took off. Sophie stared at me for a moment before motioning me to the door. We used our entire stealth prowess skills to make it out doors. We moved across the wide expanse of lawn until we were sure that even with Stefan and Damon's super hearing we wouldn't be overheard. I flopped down on my stomach so that I was facing the house. Sophie sat so that she was facing towards the woods so that nobody could sneak up on us.

"Being a know it all psychic gets exhausting," I sighed.

"Tell me about it," Sophie replied.

"So have you given any thought to what our next move is?" I asked.

"I think our best chance is to let the story play out the way it's supposed to. We say nothing." She gave me a stern look as if I was the one who would flub it up and reveal too much.

"Woman don't give me that face. You're the one all buddy- buddy with Damon."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"A smidgen," I admitted. "You got to be with him all day and I was stuck with Stefan, and even though he's smoking hot his nice guy façade just can't compete. What's wrong with Katherine and Elena why do they both want Stefan so bad?"

"That is one of those questions that is unanswerable. Sort of like is there a god or how did the galaxy start?"

We both giggled.

"I wish we could go home but I feel like this is a bad time to beg a ride from Damon," I said.

"If you do decide to ask just remember that he can't kill you."  
>"That's helpful."<p>

"So if they ask what Klaus' plans are what should we tell them?"

Sophie sighed, "Elena knows everything of importance from Elijah so we will tell Damon and Stefan to talk to her."  
>"Should we tell them that he is going to get his body back tonight?"<p>

"I don't see how it would change things."

We both laid on the grass listening to the quiet sounds of the birds and the wind in the trees. At some point we dozed off and when I woke up the sun had almost set. Sophie was softly snoring next to me. I shook her awake; we stiffly made our way back to the house. We opened the door and stumbled in.

"There are beds in the house," Damon said dryly.

"We didn't exactly go out there with the intention of sleeping," I said.

"Well you both have grass in your hair."

I felt my hair and sure enough he was right. I shrugged my shoulder's not really caring. I could see Sophie trying to rapidly brush it off her head.

"I assume that to get that sexy tousled just rolled out of bed hair you must own a brush, do you want to lend it to me," I said.

He pointed us down the hall.

"Third door on the left is the guest bathroom it should have everything you need."

We made our way down the hall. Sophie groaned as she observed her smudged makeup and the tangles and grass in her hair.

"Why do all the girls in the plan always look so perfect? I can't compete with that nonsense," Sophie quietly grumbled. My hair was too much of a disaster to even try to fix so Sophie quickly braided it. Once we were fixed up we headed back down the hall, we had almost made it to the room where we could hear Stefan and Damon when Sophie stopped me.

"They are about to have their fight," she hissed in my ear.

We moved closer to the door so we could listen.

"You're right thank you for being in love with my girlfriend," Stefan said.

"There it is," Damon said. I heard the couch squeak as he got up.

"There it is," Stefan replied. "You know you can be in love with Elena all you want if it means you'll protect her but I have the one thing you never will"

"Oh yeah what's that," Damon asked.

"Her respect," Stefan said bluntly.

I knew what was coming but I still felt like it was a low blow. Sophie's eyes narrowed and I wasn't sure if I was going to have to stop her from motoring into the living room and staking Stefan in the chest.

"What an ass," She muttered darkly.

I heard the crash of Damon punching Stefan than the collision of Stefan into the book shelf against the wall.

Sophie and I both ran into the room. They were wrestling around. Sophie yelled at them but I don't think they heard her.

"STOP!" Elena's voice rang out.

They stopped grappling immediately and turned to face her.

"You invited him in?" Damon said as he spotted Elijah.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena said authoritatively.

"Really," Damon replied.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands, I only ask for one thing in return," Elijah said.

"What?"

"An apology," Elijah said quietly.

Stefan stepped up first, "I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand," Elijah replied.

"The sacrifice is going to happen Damon. Bonnie won't be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I would find another way and I did," Elena said.

"Is that true?" Damon asked Elijah.

"It is."

"And you're trusting him?" Damon said a mix between disbelief and outrage coloring his tone.

"I am," Elena proclaimed.

"You can all go to hell," Damon said then walked angrily from the room.

"He's angry with me right now but he'll come around," Stefan said in a feeble attempt to gloss over the situation.

"Perhaps," Elijah said obviously not believing him.

Sophie and I had backed into a corner and I was thinking about how I wished we had gone home earlier when Elijah noticed us.

"Who are you?" he asked politely.

Stefan saved us from answering, "This is Sophie and Lana. They are psychic, sort of. They can predict our future for the most part." He looked at us for confirmation.

Elijah gave us a smile, that one usually reserved for crazy people.

"So if you're psychic what's going to happen tonight?" he asked.

"Klaus is going to get his body back," I said.

Elena finally spoke up, "And what will happen to Alaric?"

"He's fine," Sophie said. Elena smiled at her hesitantly.

"How do you know about us?" Elijah asked.

"It's tricky to explain." I said.

"Elena you look exhausted," Stefan said gently. Before she could answer he whisked her out of the room.

Now that it was just me, Sophie and Elijah in the room things grew awkward. I started picking up books off the floor just for something to do. I was growing weary of the task so I asked Sophie if she was ready to go home.

"Yeah but give me a minute I just want to check on Damon."

"He is in a fury. He will probably kill you when you try to talk to him."

"Just give me fifteen minutes," she said as she left.

As much as I wanted to follow her and reiterate that I wanted to go home I knew she would be too stubborn to sway from her course.

"So what do you know about me?" Elijah quietly asked.

I tried to think of stuff that wouldn't be damaging to let slip.

"I know Klaus is not your full brother, he's a hybrid. That you fell in love with Katherine and that Klaus killed your family."  
>Elijah became very still. He looked out the window then suddenly rushed towards me.<p>

"What else do you know?" He asked as he stared into my eyes. I felt the urge to tell him everything, including the fact that he was nothing more than a fictional character, but I knew I wasn't supposed to say anything.

"You just tried to compel me," I snapped.

"The Salvatore's gave you vervain."

"No I'm just compulsion resistant."

Elijah backed off then quickly said good night and disappeared.

I waited for another fifteen minutes. I grew impatient with Sophie. I figured if she hadn't come back by now either she was dead and Damon would patch her up when he calmed down or she was trying to console him. Either way I just wanted the serenity of my room and a quiet house. I headed out the front door and began the long walk home.

SOPHIE'S POV

Be brave Sophie, I told myself as I approached Damon's bedroom door. I couldn't hear anything from inside but I knew he was in there. I slowly opened the door; he was standing in the middle of the room.

"Go away," he said without even turning to face me.

I stayed where I was and didn't answer him. Suddenly he was before me.

"I thought I told you to leave."

My heart was racing. "Damon I know you're upset," I started.

"Well you should be aware of what happens when I'm upset. Get out of here before I kill you."

I weighed the option of leaving, I knew he wouldn't be able to actually kill me so I did the only thing I knew I was good at. I stepped towards him and hugged him. He didn't respond he just stood there and let me hug him. I knew he wasn't enjoying this nearly as much as I was but I didn't care. He took a few deep breathes and I felt him relax slightly. We stood that way until he patted me on the back and asked, "Are you going to let go of me?"

I stepped back and felt my face getting red. I looked at him and I saw that he was still angry with Stefan. He walked into his bathroom and came out in pajamas.

"How can I keep Elena safe?" He asked me.

"Before I say anything I feel like you should know that even if Stefan was to leave Elena still wouldn't choose you."

He looked as if I had slapped him.

"She loves Stefan," I said.

He didn't reply he just sat there. I realized I hadn't been watching the clock.

"Shit how long have I been in here!" I exclaimed.

"A while."

"Crap, I told Lana I would only be fifteen minutes."

I raced to the room I had left her in but she was gone. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

_I'm already home_ was the response I got as I walked back into Damon's room.

"So where's Lana?" Damon asked.

"She walked home."

"What? That's crazy."

"Yeah," I answered even though I wasn't really surprised by it. "So can you give me a lift home?"

"I am already in bed," Damon faked a yawn.

"You have super speed, it will take you like ten seconds to change and take me home," I replied as if stating the obvious.

"Just spend the night here," he said patting the bed next to him.

Oh my lord. This was all of my dreams coming true. Clearly he doesn't realize that he runs the risk of being sexually assaulted in the night.

"I don't have any pajamas," I replied.

"Pretty sure you found some before."  
>"No Lana found them."<p>

"Of course she would be the one to go through my stuff. Check the top drawer and in the closet bottom shelf."

I found what I was searching for and went into the bathroom. I pressed myself against a wall to make sure that he couldn't sneak a peek at me while I changed. Once I was dressed I took a few deep breathes to steady my nerves. Act calm and collected like nothing is out of the ordinary I coached myself.

I walked out of the bathroom, flipped back the covers and crawled under them. I had plenty of pillows so I started trying to create a barricade between us. I hoped I was being covert. Once I had it sturdy enough to suit my satisfaction I laid down and turned off the lamp.

"Are all these pillows here for a reason?" He asked me.

"Umm no," I replied.

"Good so you won't mind if I move them."  
>Shit! I walked right into that. I heard the pillows hit the floor on Damon's side. Great now I can't recreate the wall later. Damon moved until our arms were touching. The butterflies in my stomach almost became overwhelming and I was glad I had turned off the light so that Damon couldn't see me grinning like a mad woman.<p>

"So how did you end up in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"We fell off a ferry boat, and just woke up here."

"How did you manage that?"

"Lana was pretending we were on the Titanic and we slipped"

He laughed.

We chatted for a few more minutes until Damon fell asleep. Shortly after I drifted into a restless slumber.

LANA'S POV

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Growing up in the country I had made several night time rambles home. The walk seemed much longer than I had anticipated and my flip flops were beginning to rub. I slipped them off and continued my sojourn. The trees lining the road seemed more ominous than they had earlier. Calm down, nothing is going to attack you I told myself, well except for a vampire. Shut up I told my inner monologue. Think about it rationally; Damon, Stefan and Caroline are all on the good side right now. The only one who is crazy is Klaus and he will be getting his body back so he's busy. I mean really if I looked like Klaus and I just got my body back I would spend the next few days just walking around naked checking myself out in every mirror I own. With those reassuring reasoning's I continued on my way. It didn't take long for my nervous feelings to return. Every twig I heard snap and every tree that creaked made my head snap around to see if I was about to meet my maker. I fell to my backup plan that had never failed me. Every time I would walk home in the dark I would always sing. The sound of my voice drowned out any other noises that would scare me which helped to keep me calm. All of my friends had made fun of me for this quirk. Their main objection being that if someone was waiting to kill me I would be giving away my position but I just assumed if the plan was to murder me they probably already knew where I was. I broke into the first line of 'My Man' from Funny Girl. It was my go to song. My voice was shaky at first then I just got too caught up in my performance and by the time I came to the end of the song I had grown considerably louder and had added dramatic hand motions. I took a deep breath as I ended my performance. From a few feet behind me I heard someone start clapping. My first thought was Damon and Sophie had come to find me and I felt myself turning beet red from embarrassment.

"Bravo," The person behind me said in an accented voice.

_Mother F'er its Klaus_. I didn't even turn around to see if I was right I just started running as hard as I could. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun him and that he was probably getting kicks out of me attempting to escape. I hit a soft spot on the road and lost my footing, my shoes fell out of my hands. I scrambled up and kept running. My legs were getting tired and even though I wanted to keep running flat out I could feel my pace slowing. I would face Klaus as bravely as I could. Maybe if I called him out he would just feed and leave and not kill me at all. I knew I didn't need to worry about Sophie, she knew the story far better than me. Stefan and Damon would keep her safe. I stopped in my tracks ready for whatever was about to happen. I didn't have to wait long... I heard him approach behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter!**

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_I would face Klaus as bravely as I could. Maybe if I called him out he would just feed and leave and not kill me at all. I knew I didn't need to worry about Sophie, she knew the story far better than me. Stefan and Damon would keep her safe. I stopped in my tracks ready for whatever was about to happen. I didn't have to wait long... I heard him approach behind me._

LANA'S POV

I slowly turned to face Klaus, his hand outstretched with my flip flops…..not exactly the serial killer move I was expecting.

"You dropped these," he smiled.

If I was going to die the last thing I would hear was his adorable accent. Not a bad way to go…..and his eyes….snap out of it Lana. At some point self-preservation should kick in….all I felt was lust.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone, bad things can happen to a sweet girl like you," his voice was almost a whisper. I wondered if blood had flavors like chocolate or smelly socks and was this what he was referring to when he called me sweet. "In all reality Klaus, you're probably the worst nightmare anyone could face in the dark," I said.

He let out a low chuckle.

"You're right about that. You don't seem the least bit surprised to see me looking like myself, why is that?"

I opted to not say anything. Instead I was still bracing myself for the attack that I knew had to be imminent when my phone went off in my pocket. It vibrated once and then was silent I prayed he hadn't noticed it.

"I believe someone is trying to contact you," he said.

Damn the vampire super hearing. I pulled my phone out and saw a message from Sophie. I decided that lying to her was the best option. If she knew where I was now she would end up out here and then both of us would get killed. _I'm already at home,_ I texted back. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Should I assume that the Salvatore brothers and your friend are on their way here to rescue you?" Klaus asked.

"No, I told them that I'm at home."

He seemed slightly surprised, "Well then you should probably get home."

I hated to ask the obvious question but I had to, "Will I make it there safely or will they find pieces of me littered on the lawn tomorrow?"

"Well your death would be a waste so I will walk you home to make sure that nobody bothers you. Would you like your shoes back?"

I wasn't sure what was going on so I quietly took my shoes back, turned and began walking. Klaus matched his steps to mine.

"How did you find out my name?" I asked after we had walked a ways in silence.

"A witch I know had a premonition about you, so I asked her to find out who you are?"

"That explains why you helped me with my books."

"How so?"

"You're not well known for being a Good Samaritan; you want something from me I assume."

"It appears that you do know who I am. What else can you tell me about myself?" he asked.

"You faked the curse, you are a werewolf hybrid, your mom is the one responsible for creating vampires, and you transport your family around in coffins."

Klaus' hand grabbed my arm. I knew he was going to kill me so I didn't bother fighting I just went stiff.

"I'm not going to kill you Lana; you just walked past your driveway." Klaus said as if reading my thoughts.

I realized he was right so I backtracked and started to walk up to the house. I had hoped Klaus would leave at this point but he continued along side of me.

"So you know all about me, how about you tell me about yourself," Klaus suggested.

My family didn't exist in this world so I figured it couldn't hurt to discuss them. Besides, if we were chatting until we got to the house Klaus wouldn't have the chance to change his mind and do me in.

"My mom is a soldier, my dad works construction, I have an older sister, and I just became an aunt," I smiled as I thought about my beautiful niece then the fact that I would probably never see her grow up overwhelmed me and I felt my eyes well up with tears. I rapidly attempted to blink them back but they kept resurfacing so I changed to a different topic. "I was going to go to college and become a nurse, I have a phobia of clowns, and that seems like everything you need to know about me. Oh yeah don't bother searching for my family to use them against me, you won't find them."

"Why did you also kill your family and have their final resting place a secret?" I could hear the humor in his voice and I cracked a smile as well.

"No they just don't exist here."

The house came into view and I had to stop myself from running to the backdoor.

"What do you mean they don't exist here?" Klaus asked.

"It's almost like I came here from a different time line. I don't understand it entirely but for better or worse I'm here now."

We made it to the back door I opened the door and turned on the porch light.

"Is there any chance you will invite me in?" Klaus asked. The way his eyes smoldered at me almost made me say yes.

"Does an ordinary wooden stake kill you?" I replied.

"No."

"Well there is your answer."

"Perhaps you would like to sit outside and talk some more?" Klaus said.

My mind was screaming at me that this was a bad idea but I couldn't help myself. I walked back outside and sat on the step as he took a seat next to me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said.

"Why were you singing on the road?"

I had completely forgotten about that.

"It keeps me from getting scared in the dark. If I had known I had an audience I probably wouldn't have been so exuberant though. How long were you following me?"

"I caught almost your entire performance."

The hottest man on the planet had been party to one of my most private moments. I almost told him he wouldn't have to kill me for I would surely die of shame.

"Why were you on that road anyway?" I asked hoping to navigate away from me.

"I was looking for you."

I smiled secretly pleased but decided to play it cool.

"Wow that doesn't sound the least bit creepy."

He laughed again. "Well I needed to talk to you, find out what you know and if you were going to cause problems for my plans," his voice becoming more serious as he finished.

"As of yet, no. I know you're plans and what you will do but I don't intend to stand in your way."  
>"Yet you spend all your time with the Salvatore's. They are trying to stop me. How am I expected to believe that you won't help them?"<br>"Sophie and I both saw the way that this was supposed to happen. If we actively try to change things we could throw off everything. So even if I don't agree with what you are doing I won't stop it."

"Will my plans for the full moon work?"  
>"You will unleash your werewolf side," I replied dramatically.<p>

Klaus smiled with pleasure.

"Now I get to ask a question," I said.

"Ask away."

"Why is it so important for you to become a hybrid?"

"I feel like half of the person I'm supposed to be. If anyone should understand that I would think it would be you. I imagine you've lost part of yourself since you've come to Mystic Falls."

"No, Sophie keeps me connected to my other life."

"So you like to read?" Klaus asked me after a momentary lull in the conversation.

"I love it."  
>"What's your favorite book?"<p>

"It changes constantly. Every time I read something new I think it's the best thing ever."

"Well what kinds of books do you prefer?"

"I go through phases. I read one type of book for a while and then jump to something else."

"Can I get some examples."  
>"Well I read all of the classics and then jumped into biographies, followed by a detour into history particularly the Tudor and Romanov reigns, and of course the contemporary stuff like Harry Potter and Twilight."<p>

"What else do you like to do besides read?" Klaus asked.

"Obviously I enjoy singing."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"A little of everything, my mom plays guitar so she would play and sing stuff from the 40's to the 60's. But it all depends on my mood and who I'm with for what I like to listen to. I can appreciate variety." I replied.

I was feeling like I was being interrogated as he continued to ask question after question so eventually I cut across him.

"So Klaus tell me what do you like to do for fun?"

He smiled at me and made intense eye contact, "I like to sit outside on a beautiful night and talk to a beautiful girl like you."

I tried to hide my reaction because I was a little afraid of what he would do but I couldn't help myself. Laughter spewed past my lips.

"You did not just say that," I giggled. "What's your next move, 'Hey baby what's your sign'?" I asked in my best deep manly voice. "I'm a Sagittarius, just in case you wanted to know," I said once I calmed down and my laughter subsided.

There was a lull in the conversation that descended into a silence that felt super awkward to me but Klaus was just sitting there looking completely at ease.

"I don't want to seem rude or ungrateful but is there any reason you're being so nice to me?" I asked.

Klaus turned to face me, "Because you haven't given me a reason not to be."

"I'll admit seeing this side of you is a little unnerving. I've only ever seen you plotting and causing trouble," I smiled.

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret," Klaus said.

I sat up a little more interested.

"I find you a little unnerving. Normally I put people through rigorous tests before I let them learn even a fraction of what I am up to. So I was quite shocked to learn that there was a young lady walking through town who knew more about what I was planning than my closest allies. It took me by surprise, and trust me after a thousand years that's a hard thing to do."

He smiled at me and I wanted to just lean in and kiss him.

"How did the witch you know have a premonition about me?" I asked curiously.

"You ran into her while walking down the street."

"Greta right? I knew I should have recognized her," I said quickly as I remembered bumping into her on my way into the thrift store. "But I was in the store for a while, did you just have her watch me that whole time?"

"No she called me right away and I came and kept an eye on you."

"God that must have been tedious and boring watching me sort through books. Well, just so you know I almost had a heart attack when you talked to me on the street," I said.

"I was curious about how much you knew. I was checking to see if you knew it was me in the school teacher's body."

"I tried to pretend I didn't know it was you, I'm certain I failed dismally."

"You were the first person on the street to look scared of me while I was in that body."

"Can you blame me for that? You have quite the fearsome reputation," I said.

"Are you still afraid of me?"

I looked at him. He smirked at me. His curly hair, his blue eyes and dimples all begged for me to reach out and touch him. Then I realized my hand was stretched out towards him.

'Oh my god what are you doing you dumb ass' my mind screamed at me. At this point I wasn't sure what would be worse touching him or pulling back and pretending I had not just acted like a total creeper. I dropped my hand and looked away quickly. A few moments passed and I was berating myself internally.

"You never answered my question?" Klaus said.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him and I had totally forgotten what the question was.

"Would you mind repeating it?" I asked quietly.

"Are you still afraid of me?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

We spent the night playing an extended version of twenty questions and watching the sun slowly come up; I was so exhausted but was too fascinated to leave. I became more at ease as the time passed. We moved through different conversations.

"Have you ever seen Barbra Streisand perform on Broadway?" I asked trying to hold back a yawn.

"Once."

"Shut-up! I am so jealous right now. My mom and I watch Funny Girl all the time. I had a record of it I listened to it constantly."

Finally I couldn't contain my yawn.

"I think it's time for me to go," Klaus said as he stood. I was sore from sitting on the step so he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet.

He had turned to leave when I remembered Gone with the Wind.

"Thank you for returning my book. Even though you were trying to intimidate me I still appreciate it," I said.

Klaus shot me a smile, "You're welcome." Then he disappeared down the road.

I hobbled inside and up the stairs. I pulled out some pajamas and got ready for bed. I closed my curtains to block the growing light and flopped down on my bed. I finally got comfortable and fell asleep.

I blearily opened my eyes and wondered what had woken me up then I heard feet thundering up the stair case. Sophie came bounding into my room and jumped on top of me a gigantic smile plastered to her face.

"What the hell Sophie!" I snapped as I spied a nearby clock and saw I had only been sleeping for fifteen minutes.

"I had the best night of my life!" she yelled in my face.

"What happened?" I wheezed hoarsely.

"I spent the night with Damon."

I sat straight up.

"WHAT! I need details woman. Was he a gentle lover?"  
>"We slept together we didn't <em>sleep <em>together," she said.

"Oh," I flopped back down on the bed, "Well I still need details."

"Ok. When I went to check on him he was all tortured and upset so I put myself in his shoes and determined he needed a hug."  
>"You hugged him," I said.<p>

"Yes. It was amazing. I just held him like this," she said as she grabbed one of my pillows and clasped it firmly.

"So then what happened?"

"I realized a considerable amount of time passed so I texted you. Then I asked Damon for a ride home because unlike you I was not going to walk home in the dark, which you are a psycho for doing lady. So I asked for a ride home and he refused and told me to spend the night."

"My goodness, Damon is turning you into a hoochie," I said with exaggerated shock. "So what else happened?"

"Well he's kind of a bed hog and I was way too elated to sleep so I have pretty much been awake all night."  
>"Dude I can't believe you didn't try to molest him even a little bit."<p>

"I came close a few times."

"So why are you home so early?"

"Well Damon woke up and was trying to quietly leave so I woke up and he offered to drive me home."

"So did you guys talk about you spending the night at all?"

"No he asked me what my plans were for the day, he said something else but I just stared out my window because I didn't know what else to do."

"Well Sophie you shady lady, go change and come crawl in here because I need some sleep."

"Why are you so tired?"

_Crap. Why was I so tired?_

"It was a long walk home and then I had trouble falling asleep."

Normally Sophie would have been suspicious at the lack of an answer but she was too caught up in her own drama to really notice mine.

I slept for several hours and when I woke up I was still tired but I figured I should get up anyway. I went downstairs and rummaged through the cupboards until I found some tea. I brewed a cup and went to sit in the sunshine. I was basking in the glory of the sun when someone blocked it out.

"Hey Damon," I said.

"Lana, where's Sophie?" he attempted his normal breezy self but he seemed a little tense. Perhaps he doesn't know what to do with a girl that has been in his bed and he didn't seduce or feed off her.

"Upstairs having a passionate fling with Tyler Lockwood," I yawned.

His blue eyes narrowed.

"What," he hissed.

"What was the question again?" I said playing dumb.

"Where's Sophie?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh," I laughed. "I thought the question was what I wished I was doing. Sophie is still sleeping. Why, what's so urgent that you can't talk to me about it?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to her."  
>"So it has nothing to do with you two spending the night together."<p>

"When will she be awake?" he asked, completely ignoring my previous statement.

"I can't say for sure. I can go get her if you want."  
>"No it can wait. Why did you walk home last night?"<br>"Because Sophie and you took off and Stefan left with Elena and I felt like to crawl in bed with Elijah might be uncomfortable."

He chuckled, "You should have just asked for a ride home."

"Whom should I have asked? Pretty sure you would have said I could walk home."

"Still it seems a little reckless with Klaus being in town."  
>I tried to keep my face the same and reveal nothing that had transpired between me and Klaus yesterday.<p>

"He had better things to do," I shrugged.

"I'll take your word for it."

From the kitchen I heard a loud bang and then a tirade of swears that would cause a sailor to blush.

"Sophie's up," I giggled.

Damon stepped around me and entered the house.

SOPHIE'S POV

I hopped up and down on one foot while clutching the other. There was nothing worse than stubbing a toe. I gingerly put my sore foot on the ground and glanced up and saw Damon standing on the other side of the counter. Of course he would show up before I had a shower and beautified myself.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I mustered up my dignity before replying, "I'm fine," even though my toe was still throbbing.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Why did you come and see me last night?"

"I knew you were upset and I figured you needed someone to talk to."

He walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter next to me.

"Well thanks for talking me off the ledge last night."

"Umm... you're welcome," I gulped

"You told me that even if Stefan were to leave, Elena still wouldn't choose me. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Why."

I didn't know what to say.

"Because she's an idiot," I heard Lana say as she walked through the kitchen and deposited her cup in the sink.

"Were you listening in?" I asked her.

"A little bit," she called as she headed up the stairs and back into her room.

"So what are you up to now?" Damon asked me.

"I just want a chill day so I can watch Chicago and tune out."

"Would you mind having some company? I don't really want to go back to the boarding house while Elijah is there."

"Sure give me a few minutes; I need to change my ensemble," I replied as I gestured to my pajamas.

I raced up the stairs and barged into the bathroom. Lana was singing in the shower so I brushed my teeth quickly scooped up some of my makeup and headed to my room. When I decided I was as good as I could look I skipped down the stairs.

Damon was sitting in the living room flipping through one of Lana's books. I searched until I found Chicago and plugged it in.

"Heads up I tend to get a little caught up in the movie so if my singing distracts you then that's just too bad for you," I warned him.

Roxie was getting arrested when Lana came down the stairs and into the living room.

"Well folks, I need to go into town. I shall return eventually," she said as she wandered past us toward the back door. I got up and followed her.

"Why are you going into town?" I asked her when we were in the kitchen.

"Because I have business affairs that must be dealt with," she said loudly.

"What business affairs?"

"Idiot... I'm vacating the premises so you two can be alone," she whispered.

I turned red and shook my head.

"It's not like that," I replied.

"Then why is he here when he could be at his house with Elena?"

I hadn't thought of it like that!

"Bye Damon," Lana called as she dashed outside and took off in her SUV.

Now that I was in the kitchen I realized I was starving. My body was going through mac and cheese withdrawals, so I grabbed a pot and started boiling water. I wanted something else so I pulled out hot dogs and a can of brown beans.

"Are you hungry?" I yelled to Damon.

"Why? Are you offering to tap a vein for me?" he asked from the doorway.

"Ha ha." I replied humourlessly.

Damon watched me slice the hotdogs then mix the beans in and start frying them.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking."  
>"Don't those foods usually get served separately?"<p>

"Trust me this will be delicious."

"I find that rather difficult to believe. How did you even come up with this particular concoction?"  
>"Lana's family."<p>

"I should have guessed."

The macaroni finished cooking and I added it and the cheese powder into the frying pan. I let it stew and then dished it up. Damon took the bowl warily; we went back into the living room and continued watching Chicago. I assumed he enjoyed the food when he grabbed a second bowl full.

As the credits started rolling I sighed and said, "I wish I could dance like Catherine Zeta Jones."

"Come on don't all girls take dance lessons as children?" Damon replied.

"No, I took a year of figure skating and then joined the local hockey team."

"I find that hard to believe. You don't seem like the hockey type."

"I'm Canadian. I am genetically inclined to like hockey."

I glanced covertly at Damon who was staring at me. I quickly looked away doing my best not to blush.

"So….how fast can you run?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Pretty fast," Damon smiled.

"Like if I was driving a Ferrari at full speed can you keep up with me?"

"I don't know, would you like to test that theory?"

"No I could see that ending in a grisly car accident," I replied.

A silence settled in that made me feel more awkward and uncomfortable every moment it lasted. I quickly searched my mind trying to figure out what to say.

"How long were you behind Lana and I the first time you saw us?" I asked curiously

"I got there about the time you two started discussing your raggedy appearances."

I felt my embarrassment kick into high gear.

"How long did you know we were outside?"

Damon smirked, "Well I noticed you two and didn't think anything of it. You aren't the first girls to walk out to the boarding house to try and catch a glimpse of me," he replied arrogantly. "But then I noticed you were holding a 'stake' in your hand and I had to come in for a closer look….Now it's my turn to ask some questions."

"Shoot," I mumbled.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

I paused. I had never been the wild party girl and most of the shenanigans Lana and I got into were embarrassing and not things I was going to share with Damon. I thought of the least unusual things that I liked to do for fun.

"I like to have dance parties," I said smiling.

"What?"  
>"You know you just dance and have fun."<p>

"Does this require music?"

"For me yes but Lana no. She dances to the beat of a different drum," I smiled. "I also love to just get in a car and drive around. It just gives me good vibes , makes me think that the world is such a free place. Think of blue skies and the open road. Possibilities are endless do you know what I mean?"

"You sound like a fortune cookie," Damon laughed.

I watched his smile and he turned his blue eyes on me and I couldn't help but think 'oh god Damon, take me on this couch right now'. I tried to supress that and act as calm as I could.

"So Sophie do you have a boyfriend?" Damon asked.

I blushed and shook my head no.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Only one serious one."  
>"Tell me about him?"<p>

This was not what I was expecting but I just went with it. "His name's Andrew. We were together for almost two years and it only got serious over the last nine months or so."

"So what happened to Andrew?"  
>"He's in the military and got posted out. I wasn't ready to commit enough to move with him."<p>

"So you like a man in uniform…did you know I was a soldier for a while."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I know. But the confederate uniforms were ugly."

"What do you think of me?" Damon asked suddenly.

What I really thought was that he had gotten the shitty end of the stick and that even though I may not have agreed with all of his choices I could respect where they came from.

What I said was, "I thought you were a real douchebag most of the time."

"I'm offended," Damon said looking surprised. "How old are you Sophie?"

"I'm twenty."

"What a tender age," he mocked.

"Do you like being the bad guy?" I asked.

"Of course the bad boys get all the girls," he smiled.

I laughed, "I don't think you're all that bad though. I think you act tough but really deep down you're a good guy."

Damon stared at me for a minute and then his phone went off. He grabbed it and answered it quickly.

"Elena is something wrong?" he said sounding worried.

Of course Elena would be the one to interrupt our day together I thought gloomily.

"No I still think that Bonnie is our best bet for killing Klaus…I know channeling that much energy is fatal for her….seriously Elena who would miss Bonnie."

I couldn't help it when I burst into laughter. I knew Damon always said these things for shock value or to get a rise out of people and it was clearly working on Elena. I could hear her berating him and he stood there looking confused as I kept laughing about what he had said about Bonnie.

"Is Elijah still there? Fine…Okay I'll be back in a little while," Damon said and then hung up his phone.

I was trying to hold my laughter in. "Elena Gilbert has you so whipped," I said with a smile.

Damon turned to face me. "I am not whipped by anybody," he snapped.

"Whatever Damon, just admit it she has you jumping through hoops," I replied boldly.

Damon moved towards me on the couch turning on all of his charm. I felt his hand slide across my knee and up my thigh. As he got closer he glanced at me and our eyes met for a second. I thought I was going to die. I slammed my eyes shut knowing that if I kept looking at him I would surely have a heart attack. His fingers traced my cheek and I stopped breathing. He moved slightly and had me pinned against the couch. I felt his breathe against my neck.

You are not a whore. You are not a whore. You are not a whore, pounded through my brain like a war chant. As much as I had dreamed about these types of encounters with Damon I knew this wasn't who I was.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said quickly as I pushed against him trying to frantically disentangle myself and escape. Damon let me go without a fight. I raced to the bathroom and started hyperventilating. I wanted to call Lana but my phone was in the kitchen. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror thinking 'oh my god that just happened'. I knew I couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands even though all I had done was look in the mirror.

I saw Damon still sitting on the couch. I couldn't bring myself to go back in there. I looked around the kitchen and saw there were a few dirty dishes, not nearly enough to make them a priority but I didn't care. I needed to do something normal that would keep me away from him. I filled the sink and started washing dishes.

"Do you want some help?" Damon asked.

"No, I can handle this," I replied without looking at him.

"Don't be silly, I'll help," Damon insisted.

He reached past me and grabbed a dish towel. He was pressed against me and I knew he was waiting for my reaction. I went completely still and waited until he pulled away before I resumed washing the dishes. I knew Damon loved making me uncomfortable so he took every opportunity to brush against me and linger a little too long.

We finished the dishes in minutes.

"I thought you had to leave?" I asked as I wiped down the counters and cleaned the sink.

"Elena can wait a little longer."

"So now what would you like to do?" I asked him.

"I haven't received a tour of the upstairs of your house yet," he smiled. I could feel the dare behind his words.

"Follow me," I said as I walked up the stairs. He made himself at home opening doors and exploring rooms at his leisure.

"This is Lana's room," I said as he opened her door. The bed was unmade and she had left her dirty clothes in a heap on the floor. I tried to nonchalantly kick her underwear under the bed. We crossed the hall and into my room.

"And as you know this is my room….What are you doing?" I asked in alarm as Damon pushed past me and lay down on my bed.

"Thinking about how this bed is too big for just one person," he didn't look at me but I could see his giant grin.

"That bed can hardly accommodate one person," I said even though it could easily sleep three or four.

"Prove it," Damon challenged. All day he had been going out of his way to try to make me blush or push my boundaries and I had had enough. I strode over to the bed and pushed him to the edge. I lay down in the starfish position with my goal being to take up as much space as possible.

"See hardly room for one," I said smiling.

Damon rolled in towards me, pinning my arm underneath him so I couldn't escape. Oh god this is not what I had planned I thought in panic as my plan blew up in my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, Thank you for all of the reviews on this story. They always make me smile!**

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_Damon rolled in towards me, pinning my arm underneath him so I couldn't escape. Oh god this is not what I had planned I thought in panic as my plan blew up in my face._

SOPHIE'S POV

"That's not how you were sleeping last night."

"Well it wasn't my bed. I'm possessive of things that are mine," I said focusing on his lips wishing he would kiss me.

I glanced up and I could see that Damon knew exactly what I had been thinking. He was so close that if I moved even slightly I could kiss him. My heart was screaming at me to take this opportunity but my mind kept praying that Lana would come home and save me from this awkward situation. He wasn't smiling at me anymore but his eyes kept searching my face as if looking for something he needed to see.

"My arm is falling asleep," I said quietly.

Suddenly he was standing by the bed with his hand extended towards me wearing his trademark smirk. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet. As I followed him back down the stairs I couldn't help but think; what the fuck was going on today.

The rest of the day passed in an amazing blur. We watched movies, talked and I started to feel like me and Damon were actually becoming friends. I still was madly in love with him but I did my best to keep that hidden, although I was pretty sure he picked up on it. The sky had darkened and I finally looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. Now I know what it's like to be Cinderella, I thought, all of this new found camaraderie between Damon and I will disappear and tomorrow I will just be the girl who will help keep Elena alive.

Damon seemed to notice my change of mood, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I felt like his blue eyes were gazing into my soul I wanted to just lean in and kiss him once but I lacked the courage.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"Lana's home," he said and I heard the door click into place quietly as if she was trying to sneak in.

"Where have you been all day?" I yelled to her.

"Around. How did you know I was home I was using my ninja stealth," she replied.

"Damon heard you."

Lana walked into the living room. She was looking rather windswept her normally curly hair was frizzing out reminding me a little of Albert Einstein.

"What did you do today?" I asked her genuinely curious now.

"I did some window shopping, but opted not to purchase today. I also grabbed some take out from the Grill drove about found a lake, daydreamed, and had a nap. You know regular stuff."

"Which lake?" Damon asked.

"The one on the North East side of town, please don't tell me you hid some of your victims there."

"I don't think I have but I can never be too sure," Damon said.

Lana smiled but I could see that she was a little alarmed. She leaned against the door frame, "So what did you hooligans do today?"  
>"Watched Chicago…," I said before she cut me off.<p>

"What! Tomorrow I expect you to sing all the songs with me since I was so rudely excluded from today's screening. But on that note I must go to bed. No wait something remarkable happened today …I saw Tyler Lockwood."

"Shut-up where?" I asked

"At the Grill. He talked to me for a few minutes, it was so difficult not to lick his face he is so man beautiful. It was glorious," she trilled as she started up the stairs and when Damon turned to face me she flashed me a thumbs up over the stair railing.

LANA'S POV

I calmly walked up the stairs even though I was struggling to hold myself back. I had been outside so I thought my first order of business would be to shower and get ready for bed. I was glad I had already seen Sophie because on my drive home I had been dreading talking to her. She has this weird ability to always pick up on all of my lies and deceptions. Thank god Damon was here he was the perfect distraction for Sophie. Normally I would have been subjected to an intense interrogation, especially considering I had been gone most of the day and it was almost midnight when I got home but obviously her day with Damon had sidetracked her. I opened my bedroom windows and watched the way the wind blew my curtains around. I could hear Sophie and Damon laughing. He may not be aware of it but I predicted he was falling for Sophie's charms. I pulled back my covers and lay down and replayed my entire day over again in my mind.

When I left for town this morning my thoughts had obviously drifted towards Klaus. I wasn't sure if the butterflies I felt were due to the fact that I was excited that I might see him or due to the nervousness because I didn't want to see him again. I made it into town and navigated to the downtown area. I couldn't find any parking so I pulled around and found a small lot that was mostly empty. I parked and went back to the main road. At first I couldn't focus on the merchandise I was looking at, I was constantly expecting Klaus to appear over my shoulder. Don't be dumb I told myself, he's a man on a mission he has more important things to do. I went into a few clothing stores and tried on some dresses. I looked at my reflection and was dissatisfied with my appearance. As hard as I tried I was not a dress person my normal outfit was jeans and a t-shirt. The last time I had been forced into a dress had been my sister's baby shower and I had managed to show my underwear off to a good portion of the guests. I changed back into my clothes and left the shop. I walked up and down the street looking in all the windows. As the day progressed I couldn't help but wonder what Damon and Sophie were doing. I assumed it was all perfectly innocent but I was still curious. When I came to the Mystic Grill I figured it was getting late in the day and I hadn't eaten anything yet. I walked in and sat down at the bar. A waiter took my order and brought me a sprite while I waited. The door banged open and a bunch of guys walked in. I tried to covertly stare at them to check if there were any familiar faces. I spotted Tyler Lockwood and felt my heart skip a beat. He may be a jerk but he was just so hot. He spotted me watching him; I quickly looked out the window and tried to act like I was very absorbed in what I was viewing. In my peripheral vision I noticed that he was walking over to me.

"You're new in town aren't you?" he dazzled me with his bright smile.

"Very astute observation," I said.

"I'm Tyler."

I wanted to rub his chest and wink at him but I opted for the more appropriate social custom.

"Lana," I replied.

"How long are you in town for Lana?"

"I'm not sure depends how long my friend wants to hang around."

"Friend… as in boyfriend?"

"Friend as in best friend," I answered.

He shot me another smile. The waiter placed my food down in front of me in a take-out bag. I handed him the money I owed.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Tyler asked as I hopped off my bar chair. "You can join us," he gestured to his friends.

"Maybe some other time," I said as I walked past him.

I hated eating on my own in restaurants so I hurried out and headed back to my car. I was getting tired so I thought I would eat than fold down the back seat and have a nap. I was more than ready to return home but I didn't want to interrupt Sophie and Damon's interlude. I searched my bag until I found my keys and unlocked the doors when my car came into view. I dropped my keys when I attempted to put them back in my purse. I stopped and grabbed them and continued to my car. I opened the door and threw my stuff onto the passenger's seat. I rolled down the windows, tilted my chair back and rearranged myself so my feet were resting on the dash. I grabbed my food and opened it. I had eaten half of my quesadilla and decided to save the rest for later. I had closed my eyes and was just drifting off when the passenger's door opened. My eyes flashed open and I jerked backwards planning to make my escape from my would be attacker when I saw Klaus sitting there smiling at me getting obvious enjoyment of my panic.

"Why do you have to sneak up on me? What is wrong with just loudly walking over here to announce your arrival?" I yelled at him. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I regained my composure.

"Isn't that obvious… I'm here to see you," he gave me a slow smile and I could just tell he thought he was wining me over.

I burst into laughter. Klaus went from a smile to a scowl in a heartbeat.

"May I ask what is so funny?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You," I chuckled.

"Why?"

"Oh please… 'I'm here to see you,'" I mocked, "Is that really the best line you came up with to woo me?"

"Well I am here to see you," Klaus said staring at me darkly.

"I'm guessing you're here to get my help with your evil schemes," I replied.

"Why do you assume my plans are nefarious? I'm not always the bad guy."

"Sorry I didn't realize you spent your weekends volunteering at animal shelters and spreading joy among mankind," I laughed.

"You know its rude to make assumptions about what a person does in their spare time."

"Ironic, the man who killed his family is giving me etiquette lessons on proper social customs."

Klaus looked at me evenly, "You know I'm the wrong person to anger."

"Of course I do. I know all about you and what you've done, the people you've killed, the lives you've ruined."

"So maybe you should proceed with a little more caution," he warned.

"You can't intimidate me Klaus, but by all means keep trying." I said making eye contact with him.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked sounding genuinely curious.

I shrugged, "Because I have no reason to be."

He needed me alive if he wanted my help so I was safe.

Klaus shook his head, "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked, even though I would go with him no matter what he suggested.

"Well if I told you I would have to kill you," Klaus replied. I could see he was trying not to smile.

"Before you turn me into a victim keep in mind I am creative and resourceful and could become one hell of a poltergeist. Just think you will live forever so that gives me unlimited time to devise ghostly ways to bother you."

Klaus laughed once, "You know for all the times I've threatened people with death that is the first time I've gotten that as a reply. Most people just beg for their lives."

"Well what good will that do? If you're mad enough to kill me I need to present you with a worse alternative to coerce you into keeping me around, hence an intense haunting."

I started my Jeep, "So which way are we going?" I asked.

"Turn left and go out of town," Klaus replied.

I did as directed praying that no one would see us together. I kept stealing glances at Klaus; I still couldn't believe this was happening. I could hear Sophie's voice in my head chastising me for going with him but I quickly silenced it.

"Turn right up here." Klaus directed

I turned onto a gravel road that quickly turned into a crow trail.

This seems ominous, I thought as we traveled further from civilization.

"How much farther?" I asked as the trail pretty much disappeared.

"Just around the corner," Klaus replied.

"You aren't taking me to some weird torture cabin are you?" I asked feigning horror.

"Well if I was it's a little too late for you to make your get away now," Klaus replied turning his blue eyes to meet mine.

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

As we came around the corner I saw the lake. It was gorgeous. There were huge willow trees, a large grassy area and a tiny sand beach.

"This is amazing!" I said looking at Klaus.

"I like coming here it helps me to think and figure things out."

"I didn't realize villainous masterminds could be so sensitive," I joked.

"I have my moments," Klaus replied.

I kicked off my shoes, got out of the car and walked down to the lake. The water was warmer than I expected it to be. I waded up to my knees and watched the minnows swim around my feet.

"Can I ask you something?" Klaus said.

I turned around and he was lounging on the grass. He had a small smile playing around his lips and I felt my heart beat a little quicker.

"Go for it," I replied.

"Why did you come with me so easily? I figured you would resist a little bit but you didn't hesitate in the least. Why?"

I obviously couldn't say I am in love with you.

"You have your reasons for being here, I have mine," I replied simply.

"And what are my reasons for being here?" Klaus asked.

"You find me charming and mysterious even though I'm an insignificant human," I answered with a laugh.

Klaus rolled his eyes. I walked out of the water and went and sat down next to him.

"So tell me something else about yourself Lana?" Klaus said.

"Well I was going to become a doctor but NASA recruited me for their space program and when I was in my final week of training the Russian ballet contacted me because they were desperate to have me as their primary ballerina," I replied dramatically.

"I feel like you might be exaggerating your life story a little bit," Klaus said raising his eye brows.

"Perhaps a little…that stuff about me wanting to be a doctor was a fabrication."

"Come on tell me about yourself," Klaus wheedled.

I sighed and gave in, "There isn't a lot to tell. I lived on an acreage outside a small town. I was in figure skating, swimming lessons, and dance classes as a kid. I've been riding horses since I was six…"

Klaus sat up quickly and his arm brushed against mine and it took everything I had not to reach out and touch him.

"You ride horses?"

"Yes. I am a girl of many talents. I didn't realize you had any special attachment to horses."

"I've spent some time around them," Klaus replied coolly as he leaned back again. "So what else should I know about you?"

"Hmmm…..My favorite colour is yellow. My parents got divorced when I was twelve. I don't get along with my dad so well. I am incredibly close to my mom. I dislike wearing socks most of the time. I can nap pretty much anywhere. I love to sing and dance, but you already know about that. And that is pretty much my life." I finished.

"Well I would tell you about myself but I feel like that would be redundant since you already know so much about me and my family," Klaus said.

"I only know the super dramatic stuff but I prefer you with a bit of mystery so I'm not even going to ask about your life," I replied.

He smiled and didn't say anything.

We sat in silence for a spell. Even though I was looking at the water I could feel Klaus staring intently at me. I was growing uneasy the longer he watched me. I stood up and walked back down to the water but just stayed on the shore. The sand wasn't as warm as it had been earlier now that the sun was setting. Even though I was having a dream day with Klaus I still wasn't certain why he was bothering with me at all, besides the obvious he wants to know the future. I should really just get in my car and go home I told myself. Eventually the day would come when he would demand answers and I would refuse to tell him what I know and since he was a bit unstable chances are he would probably kill me in the end. Was I willing to risk my life? I waited for my reasoning to kick in and I grew afraid when all I could think was_ yes_ it was worth the risk. I heard Sophie's voice in my head telling me to get out now before I got in too deep. I was steeling myself to tell Klaus I had to leave when I felt his arm brush against mine, once again it took me by surprise and I jumped a little.

"Sorry, I'll try to make noise next time so you have warning of my approach," Klaus said with a slight smile.

I couldn't help it when I smiled back.

That was the red flag that I needed to get the hell out of there and stay away from him. I had a thing for bad boys especially damaged ones and most of my choices this far had been based off of attraction but I could feel my guard slipping down and myself getting attached to Klaus far more easily than I wanted. The worst part was I knew this was just a stupid act to get my help. So even if I wanted him to fall madly in love with me it wasn't in the cards.

"I need to leave," I said quickly and turned and started speed walking for my car.

"What? Why?" Klaus asked clearly surprised.

"I just have to," I said without turning around. I knew if I looked at him even once my resolve to leave would weaken.

Klaus was suddenly in front of me blocking my path.

"Why are you trying to leave so suddenly?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

I didn't answer I just stepped around him and continued up the path towards my car.

"Don't you think I deserve some sort of explanation on your abrupt departure?" Klaus said as he blocked me again.

"No I don't think you do. I have to leave and that should be enough of an explanation for you."

"Well it's not."

"Tough," I said trying to get past him again.

"Why are you so desperate to leave?" Klaus asked reaching for my arm to stop me.

I pulled back and evaded his grasp.

"Klaus I'm not stupid. Drop the good guy act because we both know it's not you. You are here because you want my help and I am telling you I won't do it. Besides I have nothing to offer you. You are always ten steps ahead of everyone so you already have your plans in motion. And the answers you will want I won't give them to you. So you can stop playing the nice guy card on me it's just a waste of our time," I said harshly.

"If I was here just for information I could just compel you and be done with it," Klaus replied.

I didn't say anything because even though Elijah couldn't compel me I wasn't going to assume that Klaus couldn't either.

"Then what's your end game here. I have nothing for you."

"Perhaps the answer is I want to spend time with you," Klaus said seriously.

"Wow that was quite the performance." I started clapping slowly, "Now are you going to sell me a magical snake oil that cures any ailments I have?"

"You don't believe me."

"Why would I? I have seen all of your previous behaviour. I'm just a means to an end for you and that's it."

I hated the fact that my traitorous heart was telling me to just accept that so I could have more time with him.

"I beg to differ…you entertain me. I never really know what to expect from you. I must admit I find it refreshing."

I shook my head as if attempting to get his words from my mind. I needed time to think about what he had said. I tried pushing past him again to get to my car but he reached out and grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned to glare at him and tell him to let me go. Klaus was closer to me than I thought so when I turned I was pretty much pressed against him. I don't know what the hell I was thinking but I couldn't help myself. If this was my one and only chance I had to take it.

I pushed myself up on to the balls of my feet and kissed him. It only lasted for a second but it was the most glorious second of my life. I pulled back and Klaus was staring at me with nothing but confusion.

"Now I really need to leave," I said before I could get flustered about what I had just done.

I got by him with relative ease and I almost had my hand on the door handle when Klaus grabbed me again.

"I think you need to explain what just happened?" he said quickly.

"Wow you would think after a thousand years' experience you would know what a kiss is," I smiled.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time." I smiled trying to be as nonchalant as possible. I felt like my world was spinning and that I was going to pass out. I wanted to rush home and tell Sophie that I had kissed the man of my dreams but that could lead to a lot of awkward questions about how I had gotten into a situation where I was in close proximity to him in the first place.

I didn't know what to do now. I knew I couldn't go home because I would definitely let something slip. I walked away from my car and to the grass where we had been sitting before. I didn't turn around but I could feel Klaus walking behind me.

"So now you're staying?" Klaus asked.

"Looks that way doesn't it," I replied.

"Good," he said quickly.

Before I could register what was going on his lips were pressed to mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and twined my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me. I knew this was crazy and reckless and I shouldn't be doing this, but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted Klaus more than anything else on the planet. Klaus' hands pulled me against him as we raced to undress each other. I wasn't usually so impulsive and always tried to make it to the third date before heading for the bedroom but something about Klaus just got under my skin and made me want him even more. We tumbled to the ground and after that things got a little hazy.

I rolled away from Klaus looking for my clothes which had somehow become scattered. I didn't get that far from him and I felt him pulling me back towards him. I laid there with my head against his chest hating myself. What had I just done? He was going to think I was a total whore. I needed to talk to Sophie maybe just telling her the truth would be the best thing for everyone. I tried to imagine what that would be like. If I walked into the house and she was still there with Damon and they asked me what I did today and I replied 'I had sex with Klaus and it was amazing' she would laugh it off as a joke. It would take some convincing to get her to believe me and then she would be outraged and disappointed. I shook my head trying to clear away those thoughts.

"Are you alright love?" Klaus asked, I could feel his fingers in my hair.

I thought it would be rude to tell him I was in the middle of an extreme attack of conscience.

"I'm fine," I sighed.

"You seem troubled. You can talk to me about it."

I laughed for a second at his feeble attempt to be understanding, and then rolled away from him and got dressed. I turned back to face him and he was pulling his shirt back over his head.

I wasn't going to regret what we did but I knew this had to be the only time. From now on I was going to hide out at home or at the boarding house and avoid him like the plague.

Klaus was staring at me again as if trying to figure out what was going on in my mind. I turned away from him and walked back down to the beach. I sat down and started tracing designs in the sand.

Klaus sat down next to me. We didn't say anything we just sat there as the sky got increasingly darker.

"I need to go," Klaus said quietly.

I didn't look at him I just stared at the water, "Okay, I'll see you around."

I didn't want to look at him because I knew I would beg him to stay or find some other way to embarrass myself.

I felt his lips graze my cheek softly. I turned to face him but he was gone. I sat there not moving for a while.

I stood up and walked to my car with the intention of going home. I got in and checked my appearance in the mirror. My hair was a mass of frizzy tangles and I looked pensive and like I was hiding something. I knew I couldn't go home yet. Sophie would take one look at me and know something was up. I grabbed my left over food from the backseat and went and sat down outside. I ate and then lay down and looked at the stars. My final decision was that I wasn't going to mention what had happened today to anyone. It was a onetime thing and that was it so there was no point in upsetting Sophie. I don't know how it happened but I fell asleep.

I came to when I felt someone shaking me gently. My first reaction was 'oh my god I'm about to be attacked by a scary deep woods person'. I jolted awake my heart pounding.

"What are you still doing here Lana?" Klaus asked me.

"Holy crap, you scared me!" I yelled.

"Well I went to make sure you made it home safely but you weren't there," Klaus replied laughing at my fright. "You really can fall asleep anywhere."

"Like I said I'm a girl of many talents. Help me up," I reached my hand out and he grabbed it pulling me to my feet. I stretched once and gave a small yawn.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost midnight if I was to hazard a guess."

"Shit I need to go home. Sophie is probably freaking out," I raced towards my car at high speeds.

I turned quickly and Klaus was right behind me.

"I had fun today," I said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Klaus asked.

I wanted to say spending time with you.

"Today was fun but it could only be just today. You're going to have to find something else to entertain you from now on."

"Is that a fact?" Klaus said smiling.

"Yes it is."  
>"Why may I ask?"<br>Why indeed, I thought darkly.

"Because…," I waved my arms in dramatic gesture. "Okay I don't really have a reason."  
>"So you just don't want to see me tomorrow?" Klaus said frowning.<p>

I nodded once.

"I think I can change your mind."

"I disagree."

Klaus pressed me up against my car and started kissing me. I made a snap decision.

"Klaus you're invited into my house." I said in a rush as he kissed my neck.

There was a terrible moment of uncertainty as I waited for him to answer and as the implications of my words began to sink in. I couldn't un-invite him now no matter what happened between us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I loved all of the reviews on the last chapter. Thanks for the encouragement!**

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

_There was a terrible moment of uncertainty as I waited for him to answer and as the implications of my words began to sink in. I couldn't un-invite him now no matter what happened between us._

LANA'S POV

"Am I free to call on you whenever I would like?" he asked smugly as he looked at me.

"Certainly but just don't let the cat out of the bag and tell Sophie or Damon," I replied half-jokingly but with serious undertones.

"Now that I am welcome at your house would you mind some company tonight?"

"That depends on how stealthy you can be. Damon can't know you are around so if you can manage that I don't see why not. Just give me some time to act casual and chat with Sophie and have a shower."

"Sounds good lovely," Klaus said giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I dropped him off on the edge of town.

"I will see you in a while," he said.

We went in opposite directions.

As I lay in my bed I thought about how much I needed to talk to Sophie. She would be furious with me for talking to Klaus I didn't even want to imagine what she would say if I told her I had slept with Klaus and then invited him in to our house. Maybe when I did tell her it would be a good idea to have Klaus hiding nearby so that she would only have time to slightly maim me in her fit of blinding rage. Why did I get myself into such a stupid predicament? I ran through several different scenarios of how to tell Sophie what was going on in my mind. I was only certain about two things, one that Sophie would be likely to end our friendship and two that I was not prepared to give Klaus up even if it spelled doom for me and Sophie. There was a small noise outside and I sat up intently listening. A fraction of a second later Klaus was climbing through my bedroom window. I couldn't help but think of how Edward Cullen would sneak into Bella's room. He silently moved towards the bed as I flipped back the covers. I hated the fact that even though he was in grey sweats and a t shirt he still looked like a Greek god. I had never been one for cuddling or close contact and I hated being hugged but when Klaus wrapped his arms around me pushing him away was the furthest thing from my mind. I listened to Sophie and Damon talking quietly downstairs and praying that when he left Sophie wouldn't come unexpectedly racing into my room. I was exhausted and it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

When I woke up in the morning Klaus was still next to me sound asleep. I wanted to stay and just stare at him like the total creep that I am, but the overwhelming urge to pee won out. I was trying to make as little noise as possible when closing the door in case Sophie was still sleeping. I was brushing my teeth when I heard Sophie's bedroom door open.

"Is that purple shirt I bought in your room?" she called out.

"Yes," I mumbled around my tooth brush without really thinking about what I had said.

It only took a millisecond for me to realize that she was walking straight towards Klaus. This was not the way I wanted her to find out. I didn't know if Klaus had heard that she was coming straight for him or if he was still sleeping.

"What do you need it for it's a pretty dressy top?" I yelled loudly hoping to stall her from going into my room. I sped from the bathroom trying to intercept her.

"No reason," she replied in an overly casual way.

"Well if you don't have plans today I was wondering if we could have a moment to talk," I said. I didn't really want this chat to happen but I didn't want to live in a constant state of panic that she would discover my secret on her own.

"Damon mentioned something about coming over so maybe later."

Even as she spoke I heard Damon's car pulling up outside. Perfect the only way that this day was going to get better would be for Damon and Klaus to get into some macho fight. Sophie opened my door and I waited for the shit to hit the fan but she just walked out holding the shirt. I sighed with relief.

Sophie started flying around the upstairs getting ready for her day and I figured it was best to just get out of the way I went into the kitchen and put some waffles in the toaster.

"Good morning Lana," Damon said as he sauntered in.

"Hey Damon," I replied as I drenched my waffles with maple syrup. "What time did you leave last night?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation.

He shrugged, "A few hours after you came home."

"You and Sophie seem to be spending a lot of time together," I said raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Sophie's fun and puzzles me, I admit I find her intriguing," he answered.

"She's different because she is not a whorish soul sucking selfish creature from the deep, who doesn't just fawn all over you at your slightest attention like all the other girls you have found yourself attracted to plus she is the only genuine friend you have."

"Alaric is my friend," Damon said as if he was offended.

"Please he is your ally."

"Fine you're my friend," he stated assuredly.

"Oh my god Damon you are like my best friend," I gushed in an air headed manner.

"Well as your best friend do I get a bite of your waffles?"

"I suppose," I sighed as I passed him my plate.

"So what are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"Not much."

"That's a little vague. Are you staying here?"

"I have some stuff to do and Sophie is coming with me."

I waited to see if I was going to be invited just for politeness sake, not that I would go.

"Do you have plans for the day?" Damon asked.

"None."

"Well if you get bored you can call Stefan and Elena."

I laughed.

"Why is that so funny?"

"That would be the most awkward call on the planet. What would I say 'Hey Stefan it's Lana you might remember me from that really awkward dinner we had at Jenna's or as the girl that was hiding in your brother's room that one time. I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out but please don't bring your girlfriend because I find her to be a silly vapid clown.' I am sure he would love that."

"Elena is not that bad," Damon said defensively.

"I feel like this debate will never have a clear winner so how about I just say me and Elena won't ever be best friends."

Sophie came down the stairs which put an end to our conversation.

"You look nice," Damon said to her. She blushed a little and said thank you. Soon a silence descended on the kitchen. Damon just kept watching Sophie with a very intense expression.

"Well the sexual tension between you two is making me uncomfortable so I am just going to skedaddle," I said as I grabbed my plate from Damon and headed into the living room.

I glanced back once at them and Sophie was looking incredibly flustered and Damon was wearing his normal cocky expression. I heard the door close and Damon's car start up. Sophie would probably be wishing death on me for my comment but Damon had to be aware that she was in love with him. Besides from the look he was giving her his thoughts were taking a lusty turn as well. I sat in the chair and imagined the ultimate Sophie and Damon wedding and what stories I would tell. Then I came to the realization that I was probably going to be off the guest list by that point. Sophie had been my best friend my entire life and even though Damon and I had just met I felt like we were secretly kindred spirits. I finished the small slice of waffle that Damon had left on my plate and wondered who I could live without Klaus or Sophie.

SOPHIE'S POV

"So what's the plan?" I asked Damon as I slid into the front seat.

"I don't know I was hoping you had some ideas."

I thought about it for a while. I didn't want to go back to the boarding house and if Klaus was in town that was the last place I was going.

"Let's get out of town," I said.

"Out of town?"

"I am tired of Mystic Falls and its drama, I want a road trip."

Damon shot me a bright smile, "I like it. We just need to stop and gas up get some provisions and then you pick a direction and we'll go."

We stopped at a small gas bar. I followed Damon into the store. I grabbed a 7-up and some gummy candies. At the till I spotted some sunglasses and I tried them on. I found a pair I liked.

"Do I look like a celebrity?" I asked Damon as I struck a pose.

"Definitely, if celebrities wear sunglasses that have a $3.99 sticker on them."

I threw the sunglasses in with the rest of my purchases.

We paid and headed back to the car.

"So which way are we going?" Damon asked.  
>"South"<p>

"Sounds good"

We had been on the highway for about three hours when Damon pulled over.

"What's wrong" I said immediately suspecting the worst.

"Nothing I am tired of driving it's your turn."

"You're going to let me drive your car?" I asked with disbelief.

"Well you drive it or we stay parked here for the rest of the day," he smiled mischievously at me.

We switched places and I had a momentary fear that Damon was judging my driving skills but I quickly got over it.

"Do you believe in aliens?" I asked when we had breezed through most of the normal topics.

"I've been around for quite some time and I've never seen one. Why do you believe in aliens?"

"Yes."  
>"That's surprising you seem so grounded I would have expected Lana to be the one who thinks the truth is out there."<p>

"Damon how can you not believe I mean come on. If we are here why is it so crazy to think that there might be other people elsewhere? There is a show that I always watch on Discovery that discusses space matters we are going to have to watch it."

I had a momentary bit of concern as I realized I had for the first time suggested that we hang out.  
>"You watch the Discovery channel? You are like a secret nerd," Damon said with a hint of surprise.<p>

"I prefer to look at it as I am well informed about our universe. When the aliens attack don't expect any help from me."

"I'm not so sure I want to be in a car that is being driven by a crazy person," Damon laughed.

He gazed at me with his beautiful blue eyes and I got so distracted that I almost hit the ditch. After that I paid close attention to the road. I was beginning to get hungry and I had to pee so when Damon suggested we pull over I happily agreed. We grabbed something to eat at a small roadside café that had surprisingly delicious food.

"So, now what do we do?" I asked Damon.

"Well it will take us about seven hours to get home so we should probably turn around."  
>I was disappointed but he was right. I let him drive home. About half way back I fell asleep.<p>

"Sophie wake up," Damon said as he nudged my shoulder.

I blearily opened my eyes. It was dark out and we were parked in front of the boarding house.

"What are we doing here?" I yawned.

"Stefan called me. Elena wanted to have a group strategy meeting," he rolled his eyes.

I stiffly climbed out of the car. I was a bit unsteady on my feet so Damon wrapped his arm around me for balance. I was in heaven. We went inside and I could hear voices we went into the living room area and Elijah, Elena, Stefan, Alaric, Jenna and Jeremy were spread around chatting. I felt Elena's gaze become slightly hostile when she noticed the way Damon and I were standing together. I quickly looked away from her.

"So what new plans have you formed?" Damon asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing yet we have been waiting for you," Stefan answered.

"Why? You already know my opinion. I think Bonnie is our best chance she should just kill him now," Damon said.

"You know we can't do that," Elena said shooting a frustrated look at Damon.

Jenna slowly made her way over to us, "I don't want Jeremy to be a part of this and neither does Elena. Can he go somewhere else for the night?" she quietly asked.

"He can come stay with me," I offered.

"You must be Sophie, Stefan told me about you. I would really appreciate it if you could take him," Jenna replied.

"You can take my car home I will come get it later," Damon said as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and handed them to me.

"Jeremy you are going with Sophie," Damon said. Jeremy's face darkened as he realized they were just trying to get him out of the way.

"Sophie needs to stay," Elijah said as I turned to leave. "She knows what needs to happen, why doesn't she just tell us how to kill Klaus."

Everyone's attention shifted to me. I felt panic bubbling up in my chest. This was a situation I had hoped to avoid I did not want to give out to much information. I stalled for time. "I can't tell you what to do. You need to come up with a plan then I will tell you how to improve it just so you know Bonnie does not need to die there are other options."

I decided it was a good time to make a break for it. I hurried back to the front door and slid into Damon's car I was about to leave when Jeremy opened the door and got in. I had almost forgotten him behind.

"So where do you live?" Jeremy asked clearly trying to make awkward chit chat.

"Not far from here. Damon found an old farm house for me and my friend Lana."

"I don't want to be rude but how did you become involved in all of this?" he asked.

"It's complicated," I gave him the quick lie about alternate universes and then wondered how many more times we could tell that story before somebody called us out on it.

"Elena says you and Damon spend lots of time together."

Was Jeremy Gilbert making a pass at me? No he is supposed to be in love with Bonnie I told myself. Was Elena jealous of me and Damon? I couldn't help that I had a deep sense of satisfaction.

"Damon and I are just friends," I said.

Jeremy nodded his head as if he was filing that away so he could tell Elena later.

When we pulled up in front of the house Lana's SUV was in the driveway and I could see some lights on in the house. That's when I remembered that she had wanted to talk to me this morning. If it had been that important she would have just told me so I had completely forgotten about it.

Jeremy and I got out of the car and walked up the steps.

LANA'S POV

I dropped my plate into the kitchen sink and decided I should probably get dressed. I sat down at the small vanity in the bathroom and started trying to fix my hair into a side braid. I heard the kitchen door open and close. I hadn't heard a car pull up but only a few people knew we were in this house so I just continued doing my hair figuring it was Sophie, Damon or Klaus.

"Hello sweetheart," Klaus said from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I would assume that is obvious," I gestured to my hair. "By the way don't call me sweetheart, or love or any other monikers," I said as I continued wrestling with my hair.

"Why?"

"Because you use them for everyone; my parents gave me a name so people would know how to address me."

I abandoned my braiding attempt and settled on a messy bun. I turned to face Klaus. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest I couldn't stop myself from checking him out.

"You're still in your pajamas I see," Klaus smiled.

"That's the next thing on my agenda," I said as I walked past Klaus towards my room.

He followed me and sat down on my bed.

"Do you want to talk about last night at all?" he asked.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I just want to know if you're feelings about what happened changed once you were back with Sophie and Damon."

I sat down next to him. He tensed a little as if unsure of what to expect.

"If you're looking for an out don't worry about it we will chalk it up to a wild night," I said trying to keep my tone even.

"What makes you think that I want an out?"

"It's just there if you want it."

"Do you want me to leave?" Klaus asked.

I was beginning to get frustrated. I didn't know how to classify our relationship and obviously neither did he maybe that's why he wouldn't just let the topic drop. When I looked at Klaus I felt like in a weird way we understood each other, but on the other hand I knew what Klaus was like.

"No I don't want you to leave," I answered. "But I feel like we need to establish what is going on."

"I agree. How would you describe us?" Klaus said a smile playing around his lips.

"That's a loaded question. I know that I enjoy your company and for now I think we should leave it at that. The ritual is coming up and that will change things so for now I think we should just carry on as we are."

"What do you mean the ritual will change things? Should I be worried?"

"No don't be worried about that but things will be set in motion it might change the dynamic between us."

"How so?"

"I won't help you and you are going to hate me."

"I doubt that I could hate you. I might get angry but I swear I wouldn't hurt you," he said grabbing my hands and pulling me to face him.

"It's an easy promise to make and an easy promise to break. Honestly I don't want to think about it now I would much rather focus on today."

"Well my schedule is cleared," Klaus twined his fingers through mine. "So what should we do now?"

I pursed my lips and pulled a look of severe concentration, "I think I have a few ideas." I glanced at the bed.

Klaus smiled. "Good idea," he said before he leaned in to kiss me.

We spent most of the day hidden away in my bedroom. Around three we made lunch and I dragged a blanket outside for a picnic. I figured that Damon and Sophie would be gone for a long time so I wasn't worried that they would turn up unexpectedly. The rest of the afternoon we spent reading, talking, and napping. Once it started growing dark we went inside and watched a movie and when I discovered a dust covered game of monopoly I forced him into playing. It was all so normal that I was surprised. I thought spending time with Klaus would be all drama and intrigue but he didn't ask me any questions about the future. When I looked at the clock again it was almost nine.

"I need to have a shower and make something to eat. Are you going to stick around?" I asked

"Only if it's alright with you."

"What a gentleman, of course it's fine if you're here."

I went upstairs and took care of my hygiene. As I towel dried my hair I went to my room and opened my drawers. I grabbed my last pair of clean pajama bottoms and a tank top. I checked my appearance in the mirror and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you always sing in the shower?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. I like to imagine I am on Broadway and my entire life is a musical number."

"And people call me crazy."

I grabbed my laptop and handed it to Klaus.

"Find some music."

"Do you have any preferences?"

"Not really."

I was surprised when Klaus turned on classical. On second thought I realized this was probably all the rage when he was younger.

I started chopping veggies. Normally when I was at home and I was cooking I would sing and dance like a complete lunatic, but I did my best to stop myself from dancing when I had an audience. I'm not sure if I was just doing a poor job of stifling my urge to dance or if Klaus just got me so well that he picked up on it but he told me to drop the knife as he grabbed my hand.

"Do you know how to waltz?" he asked seriously.

"A little bit; my mom taught me."

Klaus began to lead me around the kitchen.

"You're not a bad dancer," he observed.

I laughed at his attempt to be kind. He smiled down at me and I pushed myself on to the tips of my toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"_What did you do?"_ Sophie's voice cracked through the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

"_You're not a bad dancer," Klaus observed._

_I laughed at his attempt to be kind. He smiled down at me and I pushed myself on to the tips of my toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. _

"_What did you do?" Sophie's voice cracked through the kitchen. _

LANA'S POV

I hadn't even seen her come in, Klaus' back had been blocking the door. As soon as Sophie had spoken Klaus had turned fast to face her planting himself between us as if preparing for a fight. I glanced around him to see if I was about to have a Salvatore come flying at me. When nothing happened I realized that Sophie was with Jeremy Gilbert. I could imagine how it looked when they walked in to see me in Klaus' arms. Silence filled the kitchen.

"Lana what did you do?" Sophie repeated. I had never in my life seen her so angry.

"I invited Klaus in," I said as I stepped around him to face Sophie head on.

She took a few steps back placing herself in front of Jeremy. I had Klaus' hand in mine but at this point I dropped it and pushed him towards the dining room hoping that it would somehow help to defuse the situation if we weren't so close to each other.

"Why? Why would you do something so stupid? What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled.

I knew my retort was weak but I saw it as my only option.

"Sophie did I get mad when you invited Damon in?"

"We know that Damon isn't going to come and snap our necks in the middle of the night!"

"You're still alive today so obviously Klaus isn't going to kill you in the middle of the night," I said my voice growing louder.

"What?" Sophie was visibly shocked. "How long has he been allowed in our house?"  
>"Since yesterday; he spent last night in my room."<p>

Sophie took a moment to digest what I had just said.

"How is that possible Damon and I were here the whole time,"

I didn't answer and her rage returned a moment later.

"You jealous, selfish bitch how could you put my life and yours at risk like this. I can't even make sense of this right now."

"Sophie let's go and talk upstairs," I said.

She shot me a look that I read as my suggestion was the dumbest thing she had ever heard.

"No Lana, come here," Sophie held out her hand to me. I could see in her face that her plan was to run away.

"Sophie listen to me Klaus is different than we originally thought."

"You are scaring me right now. Please just come with," Sophie pleaded.

"The plans depicted him one way I have seen another side," I said.

"The guy's like a thousand years old; you don't think he hasn't developed some acting skills." Sophie retorted quickly.

"I realize he's not perfect and that this thing is really complicated but please try to understand," I begged.

"Try to understand what!" Sophie exploded. "How can you act like he is normal? I don't get it what side have I not seen the blood thirsty psychotic side that has no regard for human life or the crazy side that carts his dead family around at all times. And in case you've forgotten he killed his entire family by the way."

I felt my anger building up.

"Do not stand there and act all holier than thou as if Damon's track record is pristine or is it only okay when a Salvatore acts like an ass."

"Every time Damon has gone off the rails it can be traced back to Klaus' actions of a thousand years ago."

"That's pathetic. Katherine's actions are not Klaus' fault."  
>"Yes they are he is the one that forced Katherine's hand into becoming a vampire," Sophie spat.<p>

I rolled my eyes, "Sophie you are being ridiculous."

"Oh I am being ridiculous!" She said as she glanced toward the ceiling, "God please give me the strength to deal with Lana's delusions and help her to see the error of her ways"

"Sophie you are just pissed because Klaus and I are together because we want to be. To Damon you're nothing more than a placeholder for Elena and if she even glanced sideways at him he would drop you in a heartbeat."

I knew that would hurt the most and I enjoyed seeing how much it affected her.

"You need to shut the hell up or I swear I will beat the shit out of you," Sophie yelled.

"What's wrong Sophie you can't handle it when someone criticises you."

"Whatever Lana you are just bitter because Damon picked me and not you."

"What makes you think Damon hasn't already picked me over you?" I lied.

"I guess I can't blame you for wanting Damon when I look at Klaus and his ugly duck face."

"Sophie, Klaus spends time with me because he wants to, unlike Damon who just drags you around out of pity," I said coolly.

I saw something in her eyes change and then she started running at me. I was too surprised to react so I just stood there. She stopped when she was a hairs breadth from me.

"You need to shut your mouth," she threatened.

"Or what, you will run at me and stop really close again," I smiled.

Klaus let out a small chuckle. Sophie looked at him and shook her head slightly.

"I am done with you and when he flips out and kills you I won't even bother going to your funeral. Come on Jeremy lets go."

Sophie turned and left. As I watched the door slam shut behind her I realized that I no longer had my life long best friend. At first I tried to shake it off by calling her as many names in as many variations as I could but soon the tears were pouring down my face. Klaus had stayed off to one side and had let me vent but as soon as I started to have an emotional collapse he had his arms around me and attempted to tell me that it was all going to be okay. I pushed him away and ran up the stairs to my room.

SOPHIE'S POV

"What just happened in there?" Jeremy asked as soon as we were in the car.

"Shut up Jeremy and let me think," I snapped.

I was furious. How dumb could Lana be? Why did she not see that he was playing her? We drove back to the boarding house in silence. I stopped by the front door.

"Jeremy don't talk about what happened back there."

I didn't wait for a response I just got out of the car and slammed the door as I closed it. I hadn't even made it through the front door when Damon came racing out.

"What happened?" he said looking worried.

I was to mad to talk and when I tried to just walk past him he grabbed my arm. I shook him off and stomped into the house.

"Sophie what happened?" was all that I heard as I went past the rest of the group.

I ignored them and was heading for Damon's room. I needed time to process. As I walked down the hall I spotted an ugly lamp on a table. I don't know what possessed me but I grabbed it and threw it as hard as I could into the wall. As the glass shattered I had a moment of regret but soon my anger had my full attention again. I swung open the door and walked into Damon's room. Now that I was here I wasn't sure what to do. I was just standing there when Damon came in behind me and closed the door.

"Sophie what happened? Jeremy isn't talking. You need to tell me what happened."

I felt tears starting to fall thick and fast.

"Klaus has Lana," was all I managed to choke out. Damon's arms pulled me into a hug. He rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Don't be scared Sophie, I am going to go rally the troops we are going to get her back I swear."

His speech just made me feel worse. I pushed him back and looked him in the eye.

"Don't bother going back for Lana," I said.

"What?"

I could see in his face he was thinking that she was dead.

"She invited Klaus in. She is with him by choice."

"Wait. What?" Damon said shocked.

"I am only talking about this once so I suggest that if everyone should know we go downstairs." Damon grabbed my hand and led me to the library where everyone was sitting looking extremely tense.

All of them started talking at once. I put up my hand to silence them. I gave them an abbreviated version leaving out everything that Lana had said about me and Damon.

"So he compelled her to turn on us," Elena said after I finished.

For a moment everyone looked happy as if that was a reasonable explanation then Elijah cut in.

"I doubt that. I tried to compel her once and it didn't work. Everything she is doing is of her own free will."

My head started spinning and I felt like I was going to hit the floor. Damon grabbed me and sped me from the room. He deposited me on his bed. What the hell had happened to today it had started so good. _Damn it,_ this is what Lana wanted to talk to me about this morning I should have suspected this and now my best friend was as good as dead. I started crying again. Damon lay down behind me and threw his arm across me. Normally I would have been ecstatic to be snuggling with Damon but tonight I was too emotionally wrecked to get any real joy out of it.

I fell asleep to Damon telling me that everything was going to be okay.

When I woke up Damon was sleeping next to me and it was still dark out. I couldn't stop thinking about Lana. Sure she was acting like a complete and utter moron but Klaus would want to alienate her from her loved ones so he could have complete control over her. I couldn't let that happen. I also did feel bad for some of the things I had said. We had been friends for too long for something as trivial as guy problems to come between us. I still am not sure how I managed to sneak out of Damon's room and steal his car without him waking up and stopping me from going to see Lana.

I pulled up in front of the house. There was a light on in the kitchen and in the upstairs landing so I wasn't sure if she was even awake. I knew Klaus might be in there so I took a moment to build up some courage before I walked into the house. I made it in to the kitchen when Klaus made an appearance.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon," he said.

"I need to talk to Lana. Where is she?"

"Upstairs trying to sleep."

"You can leave you know. You've caused enough trouble for one day haven't you?"

"No Lana told me to stay so that's exactly what I intend to do."

I turned away from him to go up the stairs.

"Before you talk to Lana I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" I said suspiciously.

"Well if you hadn't been so entranced by Damon Salvatore it wouldn't have been so easy to get Lana to trust me. She was always trying to leave you two alone together and that gave me a golden opportunity. So thank you. Oh and thank Damon as well."

I felt like he had slapped me. Could I have averted all of this by staying away from Damon?

"What are you planning on doing with Lana?" I asked praying that his answer was going to be good.

"She is going to help me. I know all about you two having psychic powers or whatever you want to call them. I know I can create great plans but with Lana on my side I can circumvent any roadblocks you and the Salvatore's might come up with."  
>"And what happens when she refuses to help you or she doesn't have all the answers that you are searching for?"<br>"I'll kill her."

"What!" I expected that to be his answer but I felt my stomach heave and I thought I was going to be sick. Even though I knew we could survive a broken neck I could imagine Klaus trying a multitude of different things until something incapacitated her.

Klaus laughed as he watched my reaction. What the hell did Lana see in this sadistic bastard?

"Settle down, I'm not going to kill her…well not at his moment. I want to know more about her and what you two know; but that is changeable. If you and the Salvatore's try to interfere with my plans Lana will be the one to suffer the consequences."

I couldn't help myself I saw a heavy cast iron skillet on the stove. I grabbed it and chucked it as hard as I could in Klaus' direction. The skillet hit the wall behind him leaving a dent exactly where his head had been it made a loud ringing sound as it hit the floor.

"Sophie I understand why you are mad but you need to understand I would never hurt Lana," Klaus said.

I did a double take. Isn't that exactly the opposite of what he had said just a second before? Then I noticed Lana standing by the bottom of the stairs.

"Sophie what are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"I need to talk to you. Things got out of hand last night and we need to talk about it," I said.

"Well if you came over here to fix the problem you probably shouldn't have opened with throwing a pan at Klaus' head."

I felt myself tensing up; I took a deep breath and tried to think calm thoughts.

"So you saw that but missed the part when he was threatening to kill you," I replied with disbelief.

"No I saw you chucking stuff at his face and him trying to talk to you like a rational person."

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled.

Klaus heard her coming and started playing the innocent good guy role.

"I know you don't like this situation Sophie but let's just pretend that the last night never even happened."

"Are you coming to the boarding house with me?" I asked assuming that she was about to give up Klaus.

"No I don't think I would be very welcome there. I want us to act like Klaus isn't even in the picture. Damon, you, and I will act exactly how we were before this but I am not going to give up Klaus."

"I still don't understand what you're saying. Are we supposed to all hang out and act like we are all friends?"

"I don't expect Damon and Klaus to become drinking buddies but I want this house to be neutral so we can all come and go as we please. You didn't even know Klaus had been here until I told you."

"You know that won't work. Klaus is going after the people Damon cares about you can't ask him to just forget that."

"Sophie the sacrifice is taking place tomorrow night so this peace treaty just needs to last today."

I still could not believe she was trying to justify Klaus' being here but was trying to reach some type of deal so that we could all get along. This was not the Lana I knew she had never put guys before friends. I realized with horror that she might be in love with him.

"Lana do you love Klaus?" I asked.

For once I had flustered Lana. She started turning red and glanced back at Klaus as if trying to choose her words with extreme caution.

"Would it make it easier for you to accept Klaus if I said yes?"

"So you love him," I stated with disbelief.

"I don't know Sophie I haven't really spent much time with him to reach that kind of conclusion. Besides yesterday and the night he walked me home from the boarding house we haven't spent time together."

"What do you mean the night he walked you home?"

"The night Damon freaked out and you stayed there Klaus walked me home."

I had been willing to overlook last night as a lapse in judgement but now I was furious.

"I don't understand how you could keep something like this a secret from me. I would understand if you didn't want anyone else to know but I am your best friend."

"All you wanted was to spend time with Damon. He was always around, I tried to tell you but you were in too much of a hurry to run out the door with him."

I knew we could spend the entire day fighting back and forth because we both were incredibly stubborn so I decided I would give her one last chance to see reason.

"Lana please just come with me right now. We will talk about all of this later and I will tell everyone not to bother you and we can figure everything out."

Lana's eyes narrowed, "Damn it Sophie I am not leaving with you so drop it. Stop trying to rescue me, your option is to get used to Klaus or act like he isn't here."

"If you are willing to carry on with this psycho than I don't think I even want to be friends."

"Fine Sophie get the hell out of here I am done with you."

Lana turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Always nice to see you Sophie," Klaus smiled.

"If you hurt her Klaus I will destroy you."

"Her safety depends on you. If you try to ruin my plans then I can't guarantee that she won't get hurt"

"I mean it. If she gets hurt you are done. I am not talking just physically if you play mind games and try to crush her emotionally I will do everything in my power to bring you down."

"Tomorrow I will be a hybrid and nothing you do will be able to stop me."

"You're right I am just a weak human but I don't think you want me to go and wake up Mikael." I said. I knew it was an empty threat but it gave Klaus a moment of pause and that was enough for me. I decided that it was a good time to leave.

I went outside and got in Damon's car I sat for a moment trying to stifle the urge to walk inside and stake Klaus I knew it wouldn't kill him but hopefully it would hurt and inconvenience his day. I drove back to the boarding house. I didn't even have the car stopped when I spotted Damon waiting at the front door his arms were crossed and he looked rather angry.

"Let's go for a walk," he said sharply.

He turned and headed for the woods. I wasn't really in the mood for a hike. I had just had another fight with my best friend and was running on fumes. I followed him anyway.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want anyone to overhear what you tell me."

We walked for what seemed like forever but was probably only about ten minutes. I sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you go and see Lana this morning by yourself?"

"I had to talk to her"

Damon suddenly cut across me, "You should have woken me up and taken me with you. What would have happened to you if Klaus had been there? He could have killed you."

"Klaus was there."

"What happened what does he want with Lana?"

"I think he wants someone who can tell him what is coming in the future. I don't think she has told him anything but that might change now that they have gone public."

"Why didn't Klaus kill you? He knows you were coming back to me. Why would he want us to have that kind of advantage?"

"Klaus can't compel her I don't know if he knows that or not but if he killed me in front of her Lana would jump ship on him."

"Well we aren't going to count on that stopping Klaus so you need to stay here so he doesn't come looking for you."

"The ritual will take place tomorrow I need to talk to Lana about the plan again."

"No that is crazy Sophie. You are not throwing yourself into Klaus' path I won't let you."

I pulled out my phone and started texting Lana.

**We need to talk about the plans. **

"What did you just do?" Damon asked.

"I sent Lana a message. I am not looking for your permission to do this Damon."

"Fine but you aren't going to the house again. Meet somewhere public so Klaus has to be on his best behaviour."

My phone went off with a reply

**I agree. Where do you want to meet?**

I thought about it then decided.

**The Grill around two.**

I figured it would be fairly quiet by then so if things did get out of control the amount of people who could get hurt would be limited. Lana sent a reply a few minutes later saying that she would be there.

"You look like you are about to fall asleep where you are sitting," Damon grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and led me back to the boarding house.

He went to see if Elena had clothes I could borrow since I hadn't grabbed anything this morning.

I was sitting on the couch trying to stay awake when Alaric came in.

"Hi Sophie," he said gently as if checking to see if I was still awake.

I looked at him and felt nothing but pity. He had one day left with Jenna and I wanted to tell him to just grab her and run but I knew I couldn't change the story like that.

"You're an early riser it can't be later than six," I commented

"I don't usually wake up quite this early."

"Were you having trouble sleeping?"

"No Damon woke me up when he found out you were gone."

"Why?"

"He was pretty worried that something bad was going to happen to you. He wanted us to go after you but I figured if you had any chance of surviving Klaus throwing Damon in to the mix would probably be a bad idea. I convinced him to stay here," Alaric said.

"I don't know if Damon really would have made it worse. I think if Lana is with Klaus he won't be so quick to react. I threw a frying pan at his face and lived to tell the tale so I think for the day we get a free pass from Klaus."

"You threw a pan at Klaus; that was rational," Damon said from behind us.

"I was upset, it's not like I planned it," I replied.

I stood up and followed Damon to his room. He passed the clothes he had collected to me I changed into them and went and flopped down on the bed next to Damon.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Can you just stay here until I fall asleep?"

"I can manage that," Damon said.

Within minutes I was out.

LANA'S POV

Sophie had left half an hour ago and I was still fuming. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? We had never fought like this before. Growing up we had occasional spats but nothing like this. Would it be wrong to see if Klaus could compel her to forget about our fight?

I heard my phone start ringing upstairs I was just going to ignore it but Klaus went and grabbed it and brought it to me. It was a text from Sophie. I did not want to talk to her but if she decided to spill the beans about Elijah betraying them Bonnie would kill Klaus tonight I needed to make sure that wasn't becoming part of her plan. I made arrangements to meet her and put my phone down.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah but I need to go into town later to meet Sophie at the Grill."

"I'll go with you."

"No, that's a bad idea."

"If she brings Damon with her do you expect to walk away from him without a scratch? I won't interfere I will just be a spectator."

"I still don't want you there."

"Okay I won't go," Klaus said moodily.

I started doing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. I could tell Klaus was mad that I didn't want to include him but I had too much on my mind to even be frustrated with his attitude.

"I need to go," Klaus said after a few minutes of silence passed between us.

"Bye," was all I said.

"Lana I don't want to leave but I need to feed and with the ritual coming up I have stuff that needs to be done. Do you want me to come back later?"

As soon as he mentioned the ritual I realized that chances are he would die tomorrow.

"Well if you don't come back tonight I will get awfully bored," I replied. Klaus flashed me a smile and then left.

It was almost noon when my phone went off again.

I picked it up. Why was Damon calling me?

"Hi Damon."

"Are you by yourself?" he asked.

He sounded pretty mad I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him the truth.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"I'll be there soon."

He hung up.

I paced back and forth nervously debating on whether or not I should call Klaus. The kitchen door banged open. I turned to face Damon.

"What do you need Damon?" I asked.

"How could you run off and become friends with Klaus?"

"I didn't do it on purpose Damon."

"Well than end it now."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I asked my temper flaring up.

"He's using you. Are you so blind that you can't see that?"

"Funnily enough Damon he has asked me less about what will happen than you have."

"When Sophie and Jeremy came home last night I thought you were dead because Sophie was so upset."

"You have no right to bring Sophie into this," I snapped, "You barely even know her."

"I am the one that has to clean up the mess you created with Sophie."

"Is that why you're here to tell me what to do and then say that I am a terrible friend?"

"Sophie told me that she told you to come back to the boarding house and that we would act like you did not fool around with Klaus. According to her you seemed to think that I would oppose the idea I am here to say that you can come back I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"That's a very generous offer but I don't want it."

"Why?"

"Because Damon I don't want it. As hard as it may be to believe I don't have a problem with Klaus. Go back to Sophie she needs you I don't."

"Fine but don't think about coming crawling back to us when Klaus is dead and you have nothing," Damon said as he left.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

"_Fine but don't think about coming crawling back to us when Klaus is dead and you have nothing," Damon said as he left._

LANA'S POV

I looked at the clock it was almost twelve thirty. I went upstairs and started getting ready to meet Sophie at the Grill. I knew I would be early but I didn't want to stay at home by myself. I took more care with my appearance than I normally would and by the time I was done I was quite pleased with my reflection. I figured Sophie wasn't going to come back here so I gathered up some of her stuff and put it into a bag to give to her.

When I got to the Grill it was a little after one. The restaurant was mostly empty I saw a table by the window and went and sat down. I ordered a tea and started building pyramids out of creamers. The door opened and my head jerked up to see Tyler Lockwood and some miscellaneous boys wander in. He didn't notice me until the waitress brought my drink order over.

Tyler walked over with that swagger that of a guy who's good looking and knows it.

"So you're still in town," he said.  
>"Yes I am."<p>

"Is your friend with you?"

"No I am meeting her here in a little while."

"Well do you want to play pool with me and my friends until she shows up?" he shot me a dazzling smile.

I was about to decline when the door opened and Klaus walked in. I told him not to come here. I felt my anger climb. Klaus glanced my way and winked at me before he walked to the bar sat down and ordered a drink. Fine if Klaus was going to piss me off I felt like it was only fair to repay the favour.

Tyler turned to see what I was looking at when he looked back at me I said, "How about you sit with me and we'll chat."

Tyler pulled out a chair and when the waitress came to take his order I looked at Klaus who was watching me with a small smile on his face. Tyler and I conversed back and forth.

"Have you seen the falls since you've been here?" Tyler asked.

"No I haven't. Would you take me?"

"Sure."

"Oh that's wonderful. I am so excited to go," I said touching his hand for just a moment.

From that point on mine and Tyler's flirting went into overdrive until we were pretty much just talking in sexual innuendo. I felt a little guilty for leading him on but when I stole a glance at Klaus his small smile had been replaced by an angry look and I felt like it was worth it. I saw Sophie walk in closely followed by Damon.

"My friend is here so give me your number and we will make plans to go see the falls," I said.

Tyler seemed a little surprised at his abrupt dismissal but gave me his number as he stood up. I also stood so I could get Sophie's attention. Klaus seemed relieved to see Tyler going so I grabbed his arm and pecked him on the cheek, "I'll see you soon," I said as he left.

Sophie waited for him to vacate before she sat down.

"I will be at the bar," Damon said as he swept past us.

"You brought Damon?"

"Seems smart seeing as how you brought Klaus," she replied.

Damon looked down the bar in Klaus' direction then took a seat so that he was between Klaus and Sophie.

"I asked him not to come if that makes any difference."

"Not really."

Sophie made eye contact with me, "We need to talk about the plans. Have you said anything to Klaus about what will happen?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"Good."

"Are you planning on making some changes that might influence events?" I asked.

"No," Sophie said a little too quickly.

The worst thing she could do would be to tell Bonnie and Stefan that Elijah would betray them so I played the card I knew would hold her off.

"Well think twice because something bad might happen in the woods," I flicked my eyes in Tyler Lockwood's direction.

Her eyes narrowed as she realized I was talking about Damon.

I picked up the bag of stuff I had brought for her.

"What's this?" Sophie asked as I passed it across the table.

"Your stuff, I assumed you wouldn't be coming to get it anytime soon."

"Why do you think you get to keep the house?"

"Because Sophie I don't have anywhere else to stay, unless Damon doesn't mind if I come and live at the boarding house"

"Go and stay with Klaus."

"I don't think Alaric's apartment is big enough for me Klaus, and Katherine."

"Well why don't you freeloaders go and find your own place to live I am pretty sure Klaus has his own money."

"Everything you have was paid for by Damon you're a freeloader too."

"Yeah well the difference is nobody likes you anymore why would we give you stuff," she snapped.

I stood quickly and accidentally knocked over the chairs next to me. Sophie's eyes narrowed she placed her hands on the table and slowly got up. I was just going to leave but now I felt like this fight had taken on a whole new meaning. The waitress came over and asked if there was a problem I didn't even have time to reply before one of the male kitchen workers came out and asked us to leave. I grabbed my purse and started stomping towards the door seething with rage.

As I shoved the door open Sophie hissed, "I hope you're happy with your behaviour. You are getting us thrown out of a public place."

She was just as much at fault as me I couldn't believe her audacity in trying to blame me. I turned towards the parking lot and Sophie was hot on my heels still chastising me for what had happened in the Grill.

"Shut the fuck up Sophie," I said angrily.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Sophie cried.

"Seriously Sophie get the hell away from me"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Shut the hell up and get the fuck away from me," I yelled.

I noticed Damon and Klaus walking into the parking lot behind us. Both of them were so caught up in the spectacle of us fighting that they seemed to forget that they were enemies.

"Do not talk to me like that," Sophie shouted.

"Stop it Sophie. God you are so pathetic."

"Oh I'm the pathetic one. Compared to who…you; the girl who is running around with a deranged lunatic because you felt like Damon and I were leaving you out."

"Get over yourself; you're just bitter that I have a man."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever you are obviously crazy and I am not friends with crazy people. And you want to talk about pathetic let's talk about your 'man'. He is so hated that he had to kill his family to prevent them from killing him."

I glared at Sophie and said, "Better be careful that sounded an awful lot like a rant that a lonely desperate spinster would make."

Klaus spoke up from behind us, "How about we take a step back and calm down for a moment ladies."

"You stay out of this," Sophie shouted, "you sorry sack of whatever you are. Next time I throw a frying pan at you I won't miss."

I laughed, "Don't worry Klaus she has terrible aim I would be more afraid for someone standing near you. Sophie if you really want to talk about pathetic take a look at yourself. You're constantly chasing after Damon like an abused dog looking for any kind of attention and do you want to know something no matter what you do he won't want you because your name isn't Elena."

I watched as Sophie's face blazed with embarrassment, shock and then rage. Suddenly I was skidding against the pavement and I realized she had just tackled me. Sophie looked at me stunned as if she couldn't believe what she had just done. Her momentary pause was all I needed I pushed up as hard as I could and rolled her to the side until I had her pinned. I was so mad everything went red. I pulled back my fist and was about to throw a punch when I felt Damon's arms lock around me and pull me off. I started struggling to break free I was kicking and throwing elbows even though I knew if I connected it wouldn't hurt him in the least. Damon took a few steps back and shoved me away from Sophie. I wasn't prepared for him to let me go so quickly and I hit the ground. Klaus helped me up and I must have looked like I was about to start another fight because Damon told Klaus to get his woman under control.

"Come on mate I don't speak for Lana, she does what she wants," Klaus said.

I looked for Sophie and was surprised to see her still sitting on the ground.

"She was going to hit me. I can't believe she was going to hit me," was all she seemed to be able to say.

Damon scooped her up and put her into his car and then peeled out of the parking lot.

"We should get those cuts cleaned up to prevent infection," Klaus said.

"What?" I asked confused.

I looked down and saw that my palms were cut open and there was blood dripping down my arms from where I had smacked into the pavement.

"Alaric has some first aid stuff and its close so let's go there. Give me your keys."

I passed my keys and got into the passenger seat of my car.

SOPHIE'S POV

It didn't take long for the shock of what just happened to wear off.

"I cannot believe that Lana was going to hit me," I fumed in the car. "She is dead to me I don't want to see her or that hideous duck faced freak ever again."

"So that was Klaus?" Damon asked.

"Yup that was him."

Silence descended as I got lost in my murderous thoughts. Soon we were back at the boarding house. When I got out of the car I was surprised by how sore my back and knees were. I looked down and saw that my knees were scraped open and bleeding.

I hobbled into the house. Lana must have slammed me into the ground harder than I thought. Thankfully to Damon's credit he didn't mention the fight or what had been said.

I sat down on the couch with a small sigh.

"Do you want a drink?" Damon asked as he walked to a tray with a bunch of different bottles.

"I'm not usually a drinker but I will definitely have one today."

He handed me a glass and I drained it in one shot.

"One more?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

He picked up the bottle and I reached my glass out to him so he could fill it. I winced a little as I moved and Damon noticed it right away.

"If you want I can give you something else to drink that will fix you up if you catch my drift."

"No!" I said right away and then I realized how rude that must have sounded and added, "But thanks for the offer."

There was no way I could bring myself to drink his blood.

I sat holding my drink wondering if the fight had changed mine and Lana's agreement not to interfere with tomorrow's events. I could feel my stress building and then I started to just go numb as if I was becoming catatonic. The stillness that it brought was nice so I didn't even try to resist it. Alaric came into the room and asked me something I gave him a short reply even though I wasn't sure what the question had been. I felt Damon's arms lift me off the couch and then I blacked out.

LANA'S POV

Klaus stopped outside what I assumed was Alaric's building. He opened my door and helped me out. Sophie's tackle felt like it had bruised my ribs. I slowly walked up the front steps grimacing in pain with every move.

"Can I carry you?" Klaus asked.

I had always been told to cowboy up and walk off every hurt that I had ever received so I declined his offer and started the long hike to Alaric's apartment. I made it to the second floor when Klaus picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. He set me down outside the door and opened it and I followed him in.

"What the hell is going on Klaus? Who is this?" said a voice that I knew had to be Katherine.

"This is Lana," Klaus said.

"What happened to you?" she asked me.

"I got into a tussle in a parking lot with my best friend."

"Did you win?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Damon intervened as soon as I had her pinned," I muttered.

"I'll see what I can find to patch you up," Klaus said.

As soon as he was gone Katherine surveyed me with frank curiosity.

"So I assume you're the reason that Klaus has been disappearing for the past couple of days. I'm…"

"Katherine, I know who you are," I finished her sentence.

"How do you know me?"  
>"I know everybody."<p>

She gave me a puzzled look.

Klaus came back into the living room and took me into Alaric's bathroom. I finally got a better look at my arms. I sat down on the edge of the tub and Klaus started administering to my wounds.

"I think I picked up most of the gravel that was in that parking lot." I said. "By the way thanks for catching me when Damon turfed me," I finished sarcastically.

"Maybe you should have called Tyler Lockwood for help," Klaus retorted.

"Is that why you didn't help because of Tyler?"

Klaus didn't reply he just looked at me.

"In all fairness I told you the first time we talked that I prefer werewolves. It's not my fault that you can't compete with that. Besides have you ever looked at Tyler he's a total dream boat. If I'm lucky perhaps my date with him will go well and he will want to marry me," I said smugly.

"You're not funny," Klaus said

"I am hilarious; and you have no reason to feel threatened I wouldn't have beaten my lifelong best friend up in a parking lot for just anybody."

"Well I did enjoy watching that," he smirked.

Klaus finished doctoring me up then helped me to my feet. I shuffled to Alaric's bed and gingerly got in.

Klaus tucked the blankets around me and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like crap."

"I can take your pain away if you want."

It took me a moment to figure out what he was offering.

"You want me to drink your blood?"

"Only enough to heal you, I can't be around you to keep you safe tomorrow and I don't want to leave you completely defenseless. I understand if you don't want to."

I thought about it for a bit and realized he was sort of right. If I was bed ridden I could be in a lot of trouble.

"I am willing to entertain the idea but only if I can mix it into something. The idea of getting the blood right from the source kind of makes me nauseous. Not that I think your gross or dirty I just…" I stopped speaking figuring that I was just making the situation worse with the more I said.

"I will go and see what I can come up with," Klaus smiled.

He came back a few minutes later.

"It's cranberry juice," Klaus said as he passed me the glass he was holding.

I surveyed it for a moment before deciding that if I was going to do this I should just get it over with as quick as I could. I downed the juice as fast as I could, the taste was a little bit off but I tried not to focus on that because I didn't want to spit it out. As soon as I finished drinking I could already feel the pain in my ribs lessening. Klaus passed me a bottle of water. I drank until the taste of the juice was gone.

"Now how do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you," I sighed.

"Well try to get some sleep and you will be as good as new when you wake up."

Klaus bent down and kissed my forehead then quickly left closing the bedroom door behind him.

I looked out the window for a few minutes before I drifted off.

When I woke up it was dark outside. I felt a little groggy but all of my cuts had healed while I slept. I got out of bed and walked to the front room. Katherine was sitting on the couch, "About time you woke up," she said.

"What time is it?"

"A little after nine."

"Where's Klaus?"

"I don't know probably out wreaking mayhem and destruction on innocent people," Katherine answered sourly.

"Well when he gets back tell him I'm at home. Do you know where my car keys are?" I said.

Katherine pulled them out of her pocket.

"First I want you to ask you a few questions."

"Of course you do," I muttered.

"What's going on between you and Klaus? He thinks humans are the equivalent to cattle and yet he is being kind and attentive to you; why is that?"

"I have something he wants."

"And what would that be."

"This might sound a bit nuts but I can sort of predict what's coming."

"What is coming?"

"I'm not going to tell you and don't bother trying compulsion. Can I have my keys back?" I said

"I don't think so. Klaus told me to keep you here."

"Well that just doesn't work for me. I want to go home."

"Too bad; I am not dealing with a pissed off Klaus when he comes back here and you're gone."

"Fine," I said as I sat down on the couch.

Katherine tried asking me some more questions but I mostly ignored her and started thinking about everything that had taken place today. I was certain Sophie would not change our agreement because her biggest priority was keeping Damon alive and for that she needed Klaus. I began to feel like I was trapped, I wanted out of the apartment so badly. I got up and started pacing. I had made a few laps back and forth when Klaus came through the front door.

"You look much better," he said to me

"Yeah I feel better. Can Katherine give me my keys back I need to go," I said.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here until the ritual is over tomorrow night," Klaus replied.

"Seriously I need to get the hell out of here I feel like I am going crazy. I had a terrible day I just want to be alone for a bit."

"No if the Salvatore's are planning to throw a wrench in my plans they will go after you hoping they can use you as leverage."

"No they won't. Sophie won't let them."

Klaus laughed, "The same Sophie that you brawled with this afternoon. I am pretty sure she wouldn't stop them."

"I have been Sophie's friend for almost seventeen years, I am aware that is not a long time to someone who is immortal but for us that is almost our entire lives. If Sophie were to call me and ask for help I would go and she would do the same for me. So I can either drive home now or I can walk."

"I still don't like it," Klaus said.

"How about a compromise, I leave now but come back tomorrow before you leave and I will stay here until the ritual is over. Besides you probably need to have strategy meetings with your lackeys plan a few kidnappings and such things, I don't want to be here for that."

"Fine, take your keys but be back here early tomorrow."

"Alright you've got a deal."

Katherine tossed me my keys I gave Klaus a quick kiss and practically ran from the room.

I made it back to the house in record time. I thought I would feel better once I was in a familiar territory that was my own but I found myself wandering from room to room. Maybe being on my own hadn't been the best idea. I actively tried not to think about tomorrow and how I felt about it. I started trying to picture my family in my head, although we had only been here a short time I felt as if I was forgetting what they looked like. I focused on some of my favorite memories like the day my niece was born. At some point in my reminiscing I realized that there was a huge chance that I would never see my family again. With that on top of everything else that had transpired it became too much I started hyperventilating and I felt like I was going to pass out. I spent the next several hours crying uncontrollably in my room. Eventually I hit a point where I had cried myself out. Once I had myself under control I hated being in the house on my own. I got back into my car and wondered where to go next. My first thought had been to the boarding house, but as Sophie had pointed out they all hated me now. The only place left was to go back to Klaus' but after demanding that I be set free I was too embarrassed to go knock on his door. Eventually I gave up on the idea of going somewhere and I just went back into the house for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

SOPHIE'S POV

When I woke up I was by myself in Damon's room. The sun was already shinning quite brightly so I assumed I had been out for a while. It was the day of the sacrifice and even though I knew what should be happening I felt twinges of worry that Lana would change things. I thought of what had happened between us yesterday and I knew that I was going to do everything I could to help bring down Klaus. I sat up and winced slightly with the movement. I spotted the bag of stuff Lana had brought me at the end of the bed, thank god Damon had the sense to grab it. I got in the shower got dressed and headed downstairs.

I followed the sound of voices into the main room as I got closer I could hear Elijah speaking.

"The final part of the ritual, Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death."

I paused trying to figure out what to tell them exactly.

"And that's where you come in," Elena said.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some five hundred years ago for Katerina," Elijah replied. "It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

I decided I might as well make my entrance. I sidled in hoping that I didn't draw attention to myself.

"So I will be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't," Elijah finished.

I looked at Damon knowing he would speak next.

"That's your plan, a magical witch potion with no expiration date. You want to come back to life what about John's ring? Would that work Sophie?"

I jumped a little as he said my name.

"Ummm… The ring probably won't work because Elena's a doppelganger," I stammered.

"But there is still a chance that it will and I will take that chance over some elixir. What if it doesn't work Elena?" Damon said

"Then I guess I'll be dead," Elena replied stubbornly.

Damon stormed from the room followed quickly by Stefan.

I had decided that I was going to tell Elena as much as I could without jeopardising everything. She finished talking with Elijah and then I called her over.

"We need to talk," I whispered quietly.

She nodded once and then led me up the stairs to Stefan's room. It was the first time I had been in there and I wished for a moment that Lana was with me because she wouldn't hesitate to go through all of Stefan's stuff or browse through some of his journals.

"What is it?" Elena asked distressed.

"I am going to tell you some things about today but I need you to swear that this will not change your actions."  
>"Okay," she said seriously.<p>

"Klaus won't die tonight…" I started to say but then she cut me off.

"Oh my god what happens does he kill us. I need to tell Stefan we need to come up with a new plan."  
>"No Elena you can't do that," I said quickly.<p>

"How can I not Sophie," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Damon will die Elena."  
>She stopped short and spun to face me.<p>

"What?"  
>"If Klaus dies so does Damon. I can't tell you how but you need to know that."<p>

Elena sat back down on the bed and was quiet for a few minutes, "Sophie am I going to die?"

I looked at her and even though she had been trying to keep up a tough front all day but I saw her starting to crack.

"No you will make it through."

"Does anybody I love die?"

I thought of Jenna sitting downstairs and of John who would give up his life to save her. I knew I couldn't tell Elena the truth about this.

"No," I lied.

"So the elixir will work on me then."

Uh-oh I hadn't really planned on this question coming up.

"I don't know."

"I thought you could see the future?"  
>"I can see certain things and I can see you alive tomorrow."<p>

We sat quietly for a while.

"So what happened between you and Lana?" Elena asked.

"She aligned herself with the dark side," I said dramatically.

"But why?"

"I believe that it was more of a lust driven decision than anything. She always describes Klaus as man beautiful and when he faked an interest in her it was enough to turn her head," I said.

It felt good being able to talk about this with someone who wasn't Damon. Given time I thought me and Elena could be friends.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Stefan said as he opened the door to his room.

"No, we just needed some girl talk," Elena said smoothly.

Stefan furrowed his brow obviously not believing Elena's cover story.

"Elijah wants to ask you some questions," Stefan said to me.

The three of us walked back to the rest of the group.

"Will the sacrifice happen tonight?" was the first question Elijah had for me.

"Yes. Klaus has everything he needs."

I made sure I didn't even glance in Jenna's direction as I answered.

"How do we kill him?" Elijah asked.

"Bonnie will get him when he transitions and then you will kill him," I answered.

"What about me and Damon where will we be?" Stefan asked.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked.

"I saw him go upstairs," Jenna replied.

Elena stood up and went looking for him. I knew what was about to place upstairs and I grew a little distracted. I continued fielding questions until we heard Elena struggling with Damon. Stefan was gone from the room in a blur. Jenna and Alaric had frozen in place. I turned to them

"Go they will need your help," I said.

They hurried of together without even questioning me. I knew Damon was going to stake Stefan and he would need blood.

"Where's the basement door?" I asked Elijah.

He pointed in the direction I was supposed to go. I normally hated basements but I set my fear aside as I thundered down the steps. I raced to the freezer and grabbed a bunch of blood bags. As I came up the stairs I met Jenna who had been sent to get them. She took them and scurried back up the stairs. I went back into the living room. I was hoping to catch Damon but as I came around the corner he was already gone.

I knew the drama had passed when Alaric and Jenna rejoined me.

"I need to go home," Jenna said tiredly.

"I'll take you," Alaric replied.

I knew Alaric needed to meet Damon.

"Maybe you should check if Damon is okay," I said to Alaric.

"He just force fed Elena his blood who cares if he is upset," Jenna growled.

"Just so you know he will be at the Grill," I said ignoring Jenna and focusing on Alaric.

He didn't say anything he just gave me a small nod when Jenna's back was turned. I watched them drive off and I couldn't help but wonder how Lana could stand being around the person who was going to kill Jenna and rip apart the already damaged Gilbert family.

LANA'S POV

When I woke up I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I glanced at the clock which told me it was almost nine. I showered and got ready to go. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a bunny hug. I didn't want to spend any time by myself after my emotional meltdown of last night so I got in my car and headed to town. As I climbed the floors of Alaric's apartment building I wondered if I should knock on the door or just walk in. When I reached the door I still wasn't sure what to do so I knocked once and just went in.

"You're here early," Klaus smiled.

"Well I didn't have much else to do and I figured this would be the only time I would get to see you alone today so I should take full advantage of it."

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No I haven't."

"Would you like some pancakes?"

"That depends on your cooking skills."

Klaus wandered into the kitchen and started cooking. Soon he was setting down perfect golden pancakes in front of me.

"If they taste terrible I won't eat them just to avoid hurting your feelings," I said as I picked up a fork.

Klaus just smiled. The pancakes were delicious and it didn't take me long to finish them.

"So are you ready for the ritual?" I asked.

"Almost, just waiting on one more thing."

I didn't really want to know any more about it so I just let it go. Klaus cleared my plate off the table. He grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. We sat down, I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I was worried about you when you took off last night," Klaus said. "Is everything okay with you?"  
>"I'm alright," I lied.<p>

"Just tell me one thing… was this because I gave you my blood yesterday?"

"No, it was about other stuff."

"You can talk to me about it if you'd like."

"I think you have enough to deal with without my issues."

"I'm always here if you change your mind."

I realized at this moment that at some point I had fallen completely in love with Klaus. Everyone kept saying he was just using me and I didn't know if that was true or not but I found that I really didn't care anymore.

"Klaus," I said as I sat up and looked at him.  
>"Yes lovely."<p>

"You should know that Elijah is with the Salvatore's."

Klaus was quiet and I was tensed waiting for his reaction.

"This complicates things. I thought I only had to contend with Damon and Stefan interfering. I need to call Greta," he tried to stand and I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You can't call anyone. You aren't supposed to know that they have Elijah."

"Well Elijah is the only one who has a shot at actually doing me any harm so I think I should probably make a new plan that includes him."

He stood up and started walking away.  
>"Damn it Klaus, listen to me for a second," I snapped.<p>

He stopped and turned back to face me.

"Elijah is coming after you for revenge on behalf of the rest of your family members and nothing you concoct will stop him."

"When does he attack me?"

"When you are in transition."

"Now that I know that I can be ready for it, he won't be able to stop me."

"Yes he will. Elijah will get the drop on you I've seen it play out."

"Well than what am I supposed to do?"

"You need to get him to join your cause."

"How do I accomplish that? He has been holding a grudge against me for centuries."

"He thinks you discarded your family members in the ocean. He wants his family more than anything else in the world so tell him the truth. Make a new deal and tell him you will take him to them if he helps you."

Klaus smiled, "I thought you weren't going to help me or give me any information."

"That was before I burned all of my bridges and became a social outcast. Now that you're all I have left I suppose it would be in my best interest to keep you alive," I replied.

"Should I know anything else?"  
>"No you have it all well in hand."<p>

Klaus sat back down on the couch and pulled me against him.

"I can't wait for this day to be over," I sighed.

'You know what will happen so why are you worried?"  
>"A lot could go wrong. What if I missed something obvious and things have changed? What if by telling you about Elijah I did something to change it," I started panicking I moved away from him.<p>

Klaus turned me to face him.

"Lana, it will be okay. Nothing will change."  
>"Now if you die it's my fault."<p>

"Stop, if that does happen I imagine it would be because of something Sophie and Damon do," Klaus said. "And if it does happen I put a black bag in your car. It has everything you will need to get you out of Mystic Falls safely."

"You really plan for everything don't you," I said darkly

"I find it makes my chances of survival go up if I prepare for any outcome."

"When did you put stuff in my car?" I asked.

"Yesterday when you were sleeping, I set in the back so you wouldn't notice it."

I didn't know what to say so instead I just hugged him as tightly as I could. I felt his lips brush my cheek. If this was the last time I would have Klaus to myself I was going to make the most of it. I pulled out of our hug and proceeded to kiss him with all the intensity I could muster. Things quickly escalated from there.

As I got redressed I looked at the clock. "You need to get going," I said to Klaus. "Damon and Alaric are at the Grill you should go chat with them."

"You are just all business today," Klaus smiled as he pulled on his shirt, "I will be back soon." Klaus kissed me once before heading out the door.

As soon as he was gone the bedroom door swung open.  
>"I forgot you were here," I said horrified as Katherine walked into the living room.<p>

"I guessed as much," she smiled.  
>"Why didn't you make a noise or something to remind me that you were in the next room," I groaned.<br>"Because when you showed up Klaus compelled me to stay out of the way and be quiet."

"You are on vervain."

"Yeah but Klaus isn't supposed to know that," Katherine replied as if I was extremely stupid.

"Oh well, even if I had remembered you were here it probably wouldn't have changed anything," I sighed.

"You aren't much of a lady," Katherine smiled.

"That's rich coming from the person who was sleeping with both Damon and Stefan simultaneously."  
>"Why does everyone hold that against me?" Katherine interjected.<p>

"I don't. I would have done the same thing, and don't let Elena get preachy with you because she is starting to play both sides as well even if she won't admit it."

Katherine shot me a genuine smile, "I feel like we are going to get along just fine Lana."

"That's good because I promised I would stay here all day."

We passed the time talking about her history with Damon and Stefan. Suddenly she got quiet and looked towards the front door. It opened to reveal Alaric.

"Well look who's dumb enough to come back," Katherine said.

"Well someone had to invite him in," Alaric replied.

Crap I had forgotten that Damon was going to show up. I started backing up into the kitchen hoping he would somehow not realize I was here.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine spat as Damon walked in.

"I gave you vervain now I'm here to collect. I've got it from here Rick," Damon said.

"Are you sure?" Alaric answered.

"Yeah only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back to the house keep Elena from handing herself over," Damon replied without looking away from Katherine. Alaric closed the door. I took another small step back and the floor creaked.

Damon's head whipped around, "Lana, what are you doing here?"  
>"I'm robbing the place Damon. What do you think I am doing here?" I said<p>

"If I hadn't promised Sophie that I wouldn't hurt you I would kill you right now," he growled trying to intimidate me.

"Damon if Sophie didn't love you I would let Klaus stake you in the chest," I replied coolly. It was a lie but I said it anyways.

"I can always just tell Sophie that Klaus killed you."

I laughed, "Oh please Damon you would miss me far too much to do something so drastic. Now I believe you have some questions for Katherine."

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf," Damon said looking at Katherine.

"Why? What are you going to do?" she replied hesitantly.

I knew what was going to happen so I just filled in the blanks.

"Damon gave Elena his blood and is now trying to stop the ritual by kidnapping the werewolf. He thinks you are the vampire sacrifice Katherine."

"She isn't?" Damon said sounding surprised.

"No he has Caroline and Tyler," I said.

"And where did he get that idea from," Damon looked at me and Katherine accusingly.

"Hey, I was just trying to stay alive long enough to get out of here," Katherine said.

"Yeah I wasn't in on that decision," I answered. "But if you want to save them, Klaus has them in the tomb and there is a witch named Maddox guarding them."

"How do I know that Klaus isn't setting me up and I will go there to help and get ambushed?" Damon asked me.

"Because I didn't tell him that you were going to rescue them. And Damon even if we don't see eye to eye right now it doesn't mean I want you dead. Call Sophie and ask her if you don't believe me, but do it once your gone because you are running out of time."

"Thanks for the help," Damon said before blurring out the door.

"Will I get out of here if Klaus doesn't die?" Katherine asked me.

"He will let you go. He suspects you're not on vervain but you need to keep up the charade for just a few more days. If you do something to alter that perception I assume he will just kill you."

"How long until I get out?"  
>"Four days at the most," I figured it was better to overestimate the time.<p>

"I can handle that," Katherine answered.

After that she seemed to get lost in her own thoughts, I figured she was planning on how to elude Klaus once she was free and I didn't want to disturb her. I knew Klaus would put in an appearance soon so I wandered the apartment browsing for anything of interest that belonged to Alaric.

"Do you want some coffee?" Katherine asked a while later.

"No I'm not a coffee drinker."

"Everything okay?" I heard Katherine ask I turned to answer her and saw Klaus was leaning against the island in the kitchen.

"What have you been doing?" he asked Katherine.

"Making coffee do you want some?"

Klaus grabbed Katherine by the throat and by the intensity of his gaze I knew he was compelling her. I knew this was coming but it still took me by surprise and I froze.

"Tell me what you have been doing," he ordered.

"Making coffee," Katherine choked out. Klaus released her and she took a few steps backwards.

"Wait, take off your bracelet," Klaus said.

I knew I wasn't supposed to interfere but I couldn't help myself.

"Klaus this isn't necessary you don't have to do this," I said sharply.

Klaus turned to face me his mouth turned down slightly for a moment then turned back to Katherine.

"Now I want you to go stand in the sunlight," he finished

"But I'll burn," Katherine said sending me a nervous glance.

"You don't have a choice."

Katherine crossed the room to the window so she was standing between me and Klaus. She started screaming as the light from the setting sun hit her. I didn't take my eyes off Klaus even when the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

"That's enough. Hmmm guess I was wrong. Alright than, I need you to do something for me," Klaus said as Katherine flew into the shadowy corner.

"That was a real dick move Klaus. I know what you want her to do and she would have done it, you didn't have to do that," I said heatedly.

"I needed to be sure," Klaus replied evenly.

"Well I don't like what is coming next so I am just going to go wait in the other room," I said as I stormed into the bedroom.

I heard Klaus telling Katherine to call Jenna. I had intense feelings of guilt wash over me; I had to tell myself that this would be happening if I was here or not. Klaus came silently into the room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but you need to understand it is just business," he said as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"I am not mad that you made Katherine stand in the sun she has done plenty of bad things to people so she probably deserved that for something, I just am sad that Jenna is going to be used in the sacrifice."

"You hardly know Jenna so why does it bother you?"

"Because even though I haven't spent time with her here I have seen her through the plans and she is a good person."

"Do you want me to find someone else?"

"No it needs to be Jenna."

This was the first time I had seen Klaus' bad side up close. And even though it shook me a little it wasn't enough to send me running back to Sophie and Damon. Klaus seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"If you want I will take you to the Salvatore's when I go for Elena," he said.

"What?" I said surprised.

"If what I am going to do is too much for you, you can always leave I won't try to stop you or be mad if you chose to go."

"Don't be stupid. I knew everything that was going to happen before we met and I'm not going to disappear or be scared off now."

I couldn't help but wonder what these choices said about me as a person. I decided not to probe too deeply into this issue. The sun quickly set and I watched the moon slowly start to rise.

"I need to go get Elena," Klaus said as he rose off the bed.

"If you see Sophie tell her I'm sorry," I blurted.

"Are you really sorry?"

"About some of it."

"If I see her I'll tell her," Klaus said and then he left.

I walked back into the kitchen and Katherine was sitting there with a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.  
>"Fine I heal quickly, thanks for at least trying to stop him."<br>"You're welcome."

"So now what happens?" Katherine asked.

"Klaus will come back once more and so will Damon, then the ritual will take place," I answered.


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

"_So now what happens?" Katherine asked._

"_Klaus will come back once more and so will Damon, then the ritual will take place," I answered._

LANA'S POV

"Where's Maddox he should be back by now," Klaus grumbled as he paced in the apartment.

"I don't know. Where's Elena?" Katherine asked him.

"Sent her off with Greta, It's almost time," he replied as he sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry Lana I didn't see Sophie," he said looking in my direction.

"That's okay," I said distractedly.

I knew any moment Damon was going to come through the door and even though I was trying not to obviously watch the door I felt like Klaus knew something was about to happen.

The door blew open and I didn't even see Damon come in.

"I wasn't aware you had been invited in," Klaus said as Damon came to a stop.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual," Damon replied.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus said.

I could see he was amused by Damon's behaviour.

"Yeah but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch."

"Excuse me?" Klaus shot a glance at me as if to check if he was bluffing.

"It's true," I said quickly.

"I've heard about you the crazy impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl," Klaus continued "I knew one of you would try to stop me it was just a 50/50 guess on who. The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" He pulled out a video of Jules beginning to change into a werewolf. "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse you learn a thing or two. First rule always have a backup. A backup werewolf, a backup witch…"  
>"A backup vampire," Damon finished his sentence.<p>

"I've got that covered to."

Klaus moved to fast for me to see what happen but I heard a sound that I assumed was bones shattering then saw Damon lying on the floor. Klaus looked at me right away to check on my reaction.

"You don't seem the least bit upset that I just knocked out Damon."

"He kind of had it coming," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Do you want me to have Damon removed before he wakes up?"

"No he's fine where he is. You should get going though."

Klaus gave me a hasty hug and a kiss then left.

I bent down and shook Damon a few times.

"What happened?" he replied groggily as he got to his feet.

"You just got sucker punched," I smiled.

"Where's Klaus."

"He's gone to do the ritual," Katherine said from behind me. "I'm sorry I had to he would have known I was on vervain if I didn't do it."

"Do what," Damon said angrily.

"Klaus he made me call her to lure her out, he needed another vampire," she said.

"Who did you call Katherine?" Damon said.

Katherine looked around as if trying to plan how to void this confrontation.

"She called Jenna," I said.

Damon turned his fury around on to me.

"Did you know he was going to take Jenna."  
>"Yes."<br>"Why didn't you stop him?" Damon yelled.  
>"Because of collateral damage, Jenna is the only one who will get hurt. If I had changed that I don't know what would have happened."<p>

"Why didn't he take me instead?"  
>"What happened in the woods Damon?" I looked at his arm where I knew Tyler had bit him. "You're bloods contaminated making you useless to Klaus."<p>

"Why is your blood contaminated Damon?" Katherine asked concerned.

He rolled up his shirt, "Tyler Lockwood bit me."

"It's not too bad," Katherine commented.

"It will be," he replied.

"So that's it you're just going to die?" she said.

"Well that depends, you know anything about a cure?" he looked at me.

I knew that he would need Klaus' blood but if something happened and Klaus was gone to long I didn't want to tell him he would make it through and then yank it out from under him.

"No," I lied.

Damon turned to leave.

"145 years and no goodbye?" Katherine said.

"Us ending on good terms aint exactly on my bucket list Katherine," Damon answered as he stormed out slamming the door.

She stared after him as if expecting him to come back in. Ten minutes passed before she spoke, "Is he going to die?"  
>"If they kill Klaus yes, but if things don't change and Klaus makes it through the ritual Damon can be saved."<p>

SOPHIE'S POV

This had been one of the most stressful days of my life. I didn't know what Lana would tell Klaus and that put me on edge I continually expected to get a phone call telling me that Klaus had ambushed the witches' house and Bonnie was dead. After the dramatic events of the morning everyone had scattered from the boarding house and I had been left on my own. I paced back and forth until I thought my legs were going to fall off but sitting still just wasn't a viable option. The sun slowly started sinking. I knew by this point that Klaus would have Jenna, that Damon would have his werewolf bite and that Klaus would soon be coming to get Elena.

Alaric came through the door and saw me pacing.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.  
>"They aren't back yet."<p>

"What's happening is everyone still okay?"

"I don't know Alaric. There are too many variables now that Lana is with Klaus."

He nodded as if he understood, "Do you know when they will be back?"  
>"Stefan should be here soon and then you will go to Bonnie and Jeremy with Elijah."<p>

"What about Elena?"

"She will go with Klaus?"  
>"What. We have to stop him you need to call Stefan and tell him," Alaric urged.<p>

I heard the front door open, "It's too late Klaus was already here."  
>Stefan came into the room, "Will this plan work Sophie?" he asked me desperately.<p>

"If you had asked me this a few days ago I could have given you an answer but now it's up in the air," I said.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked me.

"No Damon will be back soon and he is going to need my help," I replied.

"Why?"

"He just will," I said not wanting to get into any details. Stefan already had enough on his plate without knowing that Damon had a werewolf bite.

Alaric and Stefan discussed their master plan for a few minutes and then left.

I went back to my pacing. I heard a door open and close and I went racing into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" I said as Damon walked toward me.

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

I reached out and grabbed the arm that I knew had the bite on it.

"You are not fine," I said.

"Did you know this would happen?"  
>"If I had told you it wouldn't have changed anything. You would still have gone after Caroline and Tyler."<p>

Damon shrugged noncommittally as he walked past me poured a drink and shot it back.

"I assume Stefan has run off to save the day," Damon said.

Before I could answer his mood changed and he turned on me quickly, "Did you know that Klaus was going to take Jenna?"

I took a breath trying to formulate a response. Damon was suddenly in front of me his hands gripping my shoulders hard enough that I wondered if I was going to bruise.

"From the start I said I would keep Elena safe. The only way I knew how to do that was to let Klaus have Jenna," I said.  
>"We could have changed it and found someone else to take her place," Damon said letting me go so he could pour another drink.<p>

I sat down on the couch and Damon joined me.

"I saw Lana today," he said

"What where?"

"She has been with Katherine all day."

"Did she say anything to you?" I asked wondering if she told him about the cure he needed.

"Just that I was going to die."  
>"What?" was she really going to withhold Klaus' blood? I didn't even recognize the person she had become.<p>

"So did you stay here just to keep me company?" Damon asked me with a wry smile.

"No you are going to need my help."

"With what?"

I hear a knock on the door that I knew would be John Gilbert.

Damon shot me a strange look.

"You should probably answer that," I said as the knocking recommenced.

Damon got off the couch and took off down the hall saying "Heard ya. Great I was just thinking about getting a bite." I heard Damon say as he opened the door for John.

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her," John said hurriedly.

"Well you're a day late and a daughter short John," Damon answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has her, the sacrifice goes down tonight."

"How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe wasn't that the sum total of your plan to keep her safe," John exploded.

"She is safe. I fed her my blood," Damon said as if he had everything under control.

"You what!" John yelled.

I knew a fight was about to break out so I went down the hall hoping to head it off.

"When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice she will come back to life granted as the thing you hate most in the world but no one really cares what you think," Damon said smugly.

I could see that John was about to go for Damon, "Wait," I called. "Damon let me talk to John alone," I said.

John shot me a confused look.

"Who are you?" John said quickly.

For a man who prided himself on knowing everything that went on in Mystic Falls it probably unnerved him to have a complete stranger enter the picture and demand to talk to him.

"Sophie, John, John Sophie," Damon said introducing us.

Damon's phone started going off, he answered it and I could hear Jeremy on the other end. Damon hung up and looked to John.

"We need the Gilbert journals," Damon said.

"No we don't. I need to talk to John," I said again.

"Okay let's talk," Damon said.

"No you need to go away, this is for John only."

"Forget that, if this is about what is happening I should be in on it."  
>"Damon stop, you are wasting time by arguing with me, just leave."<p>

"Fine," he growled before disappearing up the stairs.

"Shall we?" I said awkwardly as I turned and led John down the hall.

"So who are you exactly?" John asked as I sat down. "What do you know about what's happening tonight?"  
>"It's really hard to explain. Think of me almost like a psychic I've watched this night before and I can predict some of the things that will happen."<p>

John gave me a strange look but didn't say anything about how crazy my explanation was.

"So what is so important that you had to chase Damon away?"

"What would you do to keep Elena alive?"  
>"Anything."<br>"In Jonathon Gilbert's journal did you read about the woman who had a sick child and she took it to Emily Bennet. Emily cast a spell binding the mother's life force to the babies and when the baby died she was revived by the spell."  
>"In exchange for the mother's life," John finished. He closed his eyes for a moment and tilted his head back. I knew this was the biggest decision that he would ever make and he must be feeling the pressure.<p>

"Will this keep her human or will she come back as a vampire?"  
>"Does that really matter John?"<p>

"No," he said quickly. "Will it work, will Elena survive?"  
>"That depends on you John."<p>

"Where's Bonnie?"  
>"With Jeremy, Damon will take you to them."<p>

"Would it be possible to get a pen and paper?"

I nodded then went looking for Damon. I found him brooding in his room.

"John needs a pen and some paper."

"Why?"

"Jesus Damon, can you just get him a pen and paper why does it need to always be a fight between you and him."  
>"Because he's an ass."<p>

"Well that ass is the one who can save Elena."  
>Damon shot me a strange look, "I've already taken care of that."<br>"John can bring her back as a human," I said.

Damon paused for a moment.

"How?"

"A spell that Bonnie knows."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
>"I needed to talk to John first, but we need to get to the witches house."<p>

Damon gave me an alarmed look, "You aren't coming with us."  
>"Yeah I am."<br>There was no way I was going to stay at the boarding house on my own and just wait for someone to come back and tell me what happened.

"It's too dangerous."  
>"No it's not; I will stay at the witches' house with John."<br>I turned to leave before he could argue again. I had almost made it to the door when he blocked me.

"We need to talk about something first," he said.

"I'm still going if you don't take me I will just go on my own," I said a little shrilly.

"Not about that. I'm going to die soon and before that happens I will change all of my assets to your name. The house is in Elena's name but you can stay here as long as you want."

"Damon stop!" I cut across him.

"NO. I can't just die and leave you without making sure you are taken care of. If you don't want to stay here I understand and there is more than enough money for you to go somewhere new and start over but if something happens you can always call Stefan he will look after you."

"You don't need to do this," I replied uncomfortably.  
>"Yes I do Sophie," Damon said. "Are you really going to deny a dying man's last wish," he smiled ruefully.<p>

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

Lana had better get Klaus' blood or the next time I saw her I wouldn't just leave her with a few scrapes I would run her over with my car, I thought.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Yes…no."

"What is it?" I asked.

An awkward pause descended, "Well?" I said.

Damon looked uncertain for a moment before he rushed across the room towards me. I was slightly surprised when he pulled me close and pressed his lips gently to mine as if uncertain and testing to see how I was going to react. When I didn't pull away his kiss grew a little more fevered and intense. My mind was reeling. I felt his hands wrap around me and pull me tightly against him. I was certain I was about to die from sheer bliss. Damon pulled away slowly then just held me for a moment while my breathing patterns and heart rate returned to normal.

"What about Elena?" I heard myself say. What the fuck! Why was I talking about Elena? I had just been kissed by the love of my life and that is really the first thing I say. I am such an idiot.

"What about Elena?" Damon said not letting go of me.

"You are in love with her?"  
>"Things change," he said simply.<p>

Was he already going crazy from the werewolf bite, I wondered. He obviously knew that I was in love with him so was this him just playing the hero and making me happy before he died? I stepped away from him suddenly unsure about what had just taken place.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. "I can't be that bad of a kisser," he smiled.

"Why did you kiss me?" I said  
>He seemed surprised and replied, "Isn't that obvious?"<br>I shook my head no.

"Sophie, I have been around for a long time and I have never met anyone like you. I chased Katherine for years thinking that she loved me and it was becoming the same story with Elena I just didn't see it until you showed up. I saw what happened to Rose when she was bitten; I just wanted you to know how I felt before I become too crazy to tell you."

I didn't know what to say. Was this even real? Was Damon Salvatore making a declaration of love to me? It seemed too unlikely.

"Liar! What do you want from me?" I said pushing him away.

"Nothing, Sophie."  
>I cut across him angrily, "No it's something, you have been obsessed with Elena for a long time so why the sudden switch."<br>Damon reached out his hand to grab mine but I jerked it out of his reach.

"Sophie, I don't want anything,

"This isn't funny Damon," I said fighting back tears. I always had trouble talking to boys I felt like they were just trying to make fun of me and I couldn't shake the suspicion that was exactly what Damon was doing.

"Do you see me laughing?" he said seriously.

"You love Elena."

"I thought I loved Elena. But when Tyler bit me do you know what the first thing I thought was? It was about you and what would happen to you. I thought I was in love with Elena but things started changing for me the day we took the road trip together."

"If that's true why didn't you say something before?"

"I'm telling you now," Damon said.

I wasn't sure what to say to that, I figured I should just get him back to the task at hand and go rescue Elena but the moment I opened my mouth Damon seemed to think that I was going to keep fighting him.

"Sophie stop being so difficult," he said as he rushed towards me and kissed me again.

I felt my world begin to spin. I forgot about all the bad things that were happening, the ritual, Damon's werewolf bite, and Lana running off with Klaus. There was nobody left on the planet except me and Damon until I heard, "Ahem," from behind us. I froze and immediately started burning with embarrassment. Damon on the other hand was completely cool.

"We'll be with you in a moment John," he said as if this was a common thing to have happen.

"Unless you've forgotten Elena is going to be sacrificed soon I think we should probably go," John said with a bit of frustration in his tone.

I did my best not to make eye contact with John but when we were by the car I remembered that he wanted to write a letter to Elena, I sent Damon in to get what he would need. As we drove to the witches' house I tried to sort through what had just happened with me and Damon but I was distracted when I got my first look at the house. My initial thought was I am not going in there. I cautiously got out of the car and used John and Damon as human shields. Once we were on the porch Damon hugged me once and then went looking for Stefan and Elijah. John opened the front door and we walked into the house. The smell of rot and mould hit me and I wished I had a surgical mask to keep out all the spores as I started thinking about black mould.

"Where is everyone?" John asked looking at me as if I had tricked him into coming here.

"Downstairs," I said quietly.

We headed in the direction of the basement. We met Alaric on the stairs looking like he was ready for a fight.

"I thought I heard someone come in," he said as he looked at us.

"Just us," I replied. "Is Bonnie ready to cast the spell?" I asked as we walked into the basement.

Jeremy and Bonnie looked up from their books as we came into view.

"Did you bring the journals?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I didn't need to. I know which spell it is and what it does," John said.

Finally Bonnie spoke up, "Who are you?" she said to me.

I had never liked Bonnie I found her to be a bit of a selfish self-righteous bitch that held everyone to high moral codes and ethics but ignored them herself.

"I'm Sophie, I'm a friend of Damon's."  
>"I didn't think someone like Damon was capable of making friends," Bonnie said.<p>

I felt a murderous rage coming over me.  
>"Be a little more grateful Bonnie me and Damon saved your ass from Klaus."<br>Her eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about."  
>"When Klaus came to kill you it was me and Damon who came up with the plan. You would be dead if not for Damon so maybe you should be a little bit less rude to him," I spat at her.<p>

"Well that doesn't make up for past wrongs that he's done."  
>"Typical Bonnie, always ready to hold everyone's mistakes against them," I muttered.<p>

"What do you mean typical?" Bonnie said sounding a little surprised, "You just met me."

Oh poo. I hadn't wanted to reveal that much to her. I figured I might as well just tell her because she would just make Jeremy do it later.

"I have seen what has been going on in Mystic Falls since Stefan turned up here after Elena's parents died."

"Are you a witch?"  
>"No."<br>"Well if you knew what was going to happen why didn't you tell us how to stop Klaus."  
>"Because Lana took off with Klaus," Jeremy said.<p>

"Who is Lana?" Bonnie asked clearly confused.  
>"She was my best friend and she knows the same stuff I do and if she has told him what is coming she has changed the order of events and I can't guarantee anybody's safety or how things will go," I said heatedly. "But if you want to save Elena you need to cast the spell on John."<p>

"I don't know what it does, so I won't cast it."  
>"John knows what it does and he wants you to do it," I said.<p>

"Well I need to know," Bonnie replied.

John cut across me as I was about to answer, "It will bind our life forces together so that Elena will not die."

I noticed he had left out a major detail but I wasn't about to tell Bonnie.

"You should probably work the spell Bonnie who knows how much time we have left," Alaric said.

I was still really mad at Bonnie so I elected to go upstairs even though I knew I would be on my own and was really afraid of ghosts. Luckily Alaric followed me after a few minutes.

"What's going on between you and Bonnie?" he asked.

"I just have seen her personality and its best and worst and I just can't stand her."  
>Alaric nodded but didn't say anything. I sat down on a couch and cringed a little as the dust puffed up.<p>

Damon and Elijah walked into the house, "Is Bonnie ready to go?" Damon asked.

"She should be," I answered.

Damon went to get her. I stared at Elijah wondering how for a man that seemed so intelligent he could be so easily fooled by Klaus.

Bonnie and Damon came out of the basement and Alaric made to follow them out of the house. Alaric was stopped dead at the door and he started yelling at the others as they left him behind. Alaric walked around the house fuming about what had happened. I neglected to comment because I felt like they had been right in keeping him here. Eventually he calmed down and sat down next to me. We stayed like that until the moon moved across the sky and slowly dropped out of sight and the sun started to come up.

"They should be back by now. We should have heard something," Alaric said.

"They will be back soon."

Jeremy and John came up out of the basement and came over to where we were.

"Sophie, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked.

I nodded and followed him out of the room. He handed me a letter

"Can you make sure Elena gets this."

"Of course," I said.

Damon came bursting through the front door carrying an unconscious Elena.

"How is she?" John called.

"I don't know yet?" Damon replied as he set her on the couch that I had just vacated.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked.

I saw Damon shake his head once.

"No," Alaric said quietly.

"I'm sorry Jeremy," Damon said.

John looked at me and then looked outside. He took a deep breath stole one glance at Elena and turned to go. I didn't know what came over me but I grabbed John and started hugging him.

"Even though most people didn't like you, you always did what you thought was best for Elena and her safety was the most important thing to you and I respect that. I just want you to know she will come back human," I whispered into his ear.

"Thank you," John whispered back as he hugged me.

I let him go and he walked outside. I shut my eyes but I still heard him hit the ground. Elena's eyes opened and everyone crowded around her.

"Where's Stefan?" she said as she sat up. Everyone turned to face me.

"I honestly don't know. He'll be back though," I said without thinking

"Sophie did you know Klaus was going to take Jenna?" she asked.  
>I squirmed a little.<p>

"Yes, I wanted to tell you but if I changed that it could have been so much worse."  
>Elena started crying.<p>

"Where's John?" Alaric said.

"He went outside."  
>"I'll go and tell him Elena is awake," Jeremy said.<p>

"NO! I think Alaric should go."  
>Everyone sent me an odd look I ignored them and focused on Alaric willing him to tell Jeremy to stay with Elena.<p>

"Your sister needs you, I'll go get him."  
>Jeremy sat down with Elena and Damon walked over to me.<p>

"So Klaus is gone thanks to Elijah."  
>"Klaus wasn't going to die tonight it was never part of the plan," I replied.<p>

"You didn't think to mention that," he exploded.  
>"Things are happening the way they should," was all I said. Alaric came in and grabbed Damon I assumed it was to get help in moving John's body. I walked over to the couch.<p>

"Elena I have to tell you something."  
>She looked at me with an expression asking how things could possibly get worse.<p>

"John died, he asked me to give you this letter," I said.  
>I passed it over to her and went outside to give her and Jeremy some privacy to deal with their grief. John's body was gone and Damon came around the corner and saw me on the porch.<p>

"Did you know John would die?"

"That's why I had to talk to him."

Damon casually wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Are you ready to go home? Alaric is going to take Elena and Jeremy back to their place."

I nodded once. Damon went and said something to Elena, she got off the couch and went to Alaric's car and Jeremy followed along. After they were gone Damon and I got into his car and we went back to the boarding house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, thank you so much for all of the reviews on this story. I really do appreciate the time you guys take to read and comment on Sophie and Lana's adventures. It inspires me to keep writing about these characters. **

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Sophie's POV_

_Damon casually wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Are you ready to go home? Alaric is going to take Elena and Jeremy back to their place."_

_I nodded once. Damon went and said something to Elena, she got off the couch and went to Alaric's car and Jeremy followed along. After they were gone Damon and I got into his car and we went back to the boarding house._

LANA'S POV

As the sun rose and the moon disappeared Katherine said, "Well I still can't leave so I guess Klaus is still alive."  
>I breathed a sigh of relief and I could feel tension slipping away.<p>

"I'm going to go home then," I said rising off the couch.

"There is a rabid werewolf hybrid running around; are you sure you want to leave?" Katherine asked.

"I have been cooped up here long enough. I just want to go and sleep and tune out for a while," I replied.

"When is Klaus coming back?"  
>"In two days."<p>

"Well if you get bored of being on your own come back and visit," Katherine smiled.

"Actually before I go, I want to ask you a favor," I said.

Her expression became a little more serious.

"What do you want? If you know me you know I don't do anything for free"  
>"Klaus knows you're on vervain and he is going to tell you to leave and take something to Damon. I want you to give me the package so I can take it to Damon."<p>

"If I do that I will be stuck here."

"No when he gives it to you leave and I will follow you out."  
>"Do you think Klaus will let you leave."<br>"Elijah couldn't compel me and I don't know if Klaus can or not but I don't think he will try to keep me here by force."

"Well what do I get in return for doing this?" Katherine asked.

"For one thing it will save Damon and another if you don't make a detour to the boarding house you have more time to get out of Mystic Falls before Klaus starts hunting you."  
>"He's going to come after me?"<br>"You won't be the priority but he will be looking for you."  
>"Fine you have a deal."<p>

"Okay I`ll see you later."

I walked out to my car and drove home. Sophie's car was in the same place it was yesterday so I assumed I was the only one here. I remembered the bag Klaus had put in the back I got out of the car and went to grab it.

I had just closed my door when I felt someone grab me and deposit me on the front step. It happened so quickly I didn't have time to scream or fight back.

"Get in the house."

I hurriedly opened the door and went inside. I turned around to face Elijah.  
>"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Klaus?" I said as I tried to calm myself down.<p>

"I am. I was wondering why Niklaus had headed this way and then I saw you go by."

"So there is a psycho hybrid outside my house?"  
>Elijah smiled, "Yes."<br>"That's wonderful," I muttered darkly. "Can you get me something from my car?" I asked.

"Certainly."

"It's a black bag in the back."  
>Elijah returned holding what looked like a gym bag. As he passed it to me I said, "You can come in."<p>

He crossed the threshold and followed me to the kitchen table.

"Why hasn't Klaus changed back yet the full moon has come and gone?" Elijah asked.

"He can control it, he'll change back soon."

Elijah nodded and then gave me a penetrating stare, "Can I trust my brother or did I make a mistake in helping him?"

I felt like I was stuck and the last thing I needed was a pissed off original in my house.

"Klaus will take you to your family. He will actually wake up Rebekah soon," I answered hoping that he would take my words to mean that they would become a happy family again.

"Really," he said and even though he was trying to keep a poker face I could tell that he was trying not to smile.

"Don't tell him I told you that though, he isn't supposed to know about Rebekah."

I finally returned my attention to the bag in front of me. I unzipped it and a bunch of stuff fell out. I saw paperwork and official looking documents as well as a lot of cash and some credit cards.

"Do you know what this stuff is?" I asked Elijah.

He came over and riffled through the papers.

"How did you get all of this?"

"Klaus put it in my car."  
>"Well this appears to be all of Klaus' investments and financial holdings. Why did he give this to you?"<br>"He said it was in case he didn't come back last night."

"He thought he was going to die?"

"I told him it was a possibility."

I piled up all the paperwork and put it back in the bag and put some of the cash into my purse.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked Elijah.

He nodded his assent.

"Can I see it?"

I grabbed it from him and swapped our information in case things changed and I needed to get in touch with him or Klaus.

I gave him back his phone, "Did anyone besides Jules and Jenna die at the ritual?" I asked.

"No."  
>"So everything went as planned. That's a relief I was worried that Sophie would change things," I tried to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful.<p>

"I should go before I lose track of Klaus," Elijah said.

"Well if you circle back this way, you can stay here if you need to. But if not I should see you guys soon."

Elijah departed and I started up the stairs. I realized that I was completely out of clean clothes so I threw in some laundry and then went and crawled into bed.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Are you ready to go?" Damon asked me as he straightened his tie.

"Not really I need a black dress," I surveyed myself in the mirror I had done my hair and makeup but I was not going to Jenna and John's funeral in street clothes.

Damon squinted, "I see your point. We'll stop and get something before we go to Elena's."

I nodded once and then followed him to the car.

By the time we had gotten back to the boarding house last night I was exhausted and all I had done was crash into what I couldn't help but think of as my side of Damon's bed. I had wanted to discuss what was going on between us but I fell asleep too quickly. When I woke up Damon's arm was across me and I was closer to him then when I had gone to bed.

I knew we would bury John and Jenna today so it seemed like the wrong time to have a relationship talk. Apparently Damon thought so as well because he didn't say a word about it.

I got in the car and we headed into town. We stopped at a small store on the main drag. It only took me a few minutes to find the right dress it was a plain black sheath dress that reminded me a little of Jackie O. I changed into it at the store and put my clothes into the sales bag.

From there we went to the Gilbert house. It was the first time I had been there so it seemed odd to have such a sense of familiarity. We walked in the front door and were greeted by Stefan, "We all set?" he asked Damon.

"Yeah, plenty of room at the Gilbert family plot and I compelled two of the gravediggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?" Damon replied.

"She's lost the only parent she had. She's in shock," Stefan said. "Would you mind going to check on her Sophie?"

I felt a little on the spot, "Alright," I said as I headed up the stairs. I could hear Jeremy moving around in his room but I went into Elena's she was sitting at the foot of her bed looking slightly dazed.

"Hey Elena," I said gently as I walked in. "Stefan asked me to see if you needed help with anything."

"I'm alright," she answered.

She was lying and we both knew it.

"Elena I admire your courage because if I didn't know what was coming I would be too terrified to make some of the choices you have had to make I would have never made it through. I'm not going to lie and say it all gets better there will be struggles in the months ahead but you can make it through them," I blurted quickly.

She looked a little taken aback but then she seemed to grow more composed.

"I think I'm ready to go," she said.

I felt a little out of place at the service as if I was intruding. I was a little surprised when Damon didn't stand next to me but took a spot by Alaric and Stefan.

The service consisted of everyone who wanted to saying a few words.

When it was over Damon wandered off on his own with Stefan following soon after. I knew Damon was going to tell him about his bite, I tried not to watch to closely because I didn't want to direct attention towards them. Damon wandered off into the graveyard and Stefan just stood where he had left him. I went over to Stefan.

"Is there a way to save him?" he asked me desperately.

"The way I saw it you went to Bonnie and the witches but that will just burn through time that we don't have to spare. Klaus has the cure he can save Damon."

"What? What do I have to do?"  
>"I saw you going to Katherine but I think the fastest way to Klaus is through Lana. She will be your best bet at finding him."<br>"We need to tell Damon," Stefan said.

"No. If for some reason Klaus doesn't want to play ball all you will have done is raised Damon's hopes for nothing. Plus as Damon loses his mind the last thing we need is him going after Klaus on his own. Don't tell a soul, just go talk to Lana," I said before walking away.

I walked through the cemetery trying to find Damon but I had no luck so I went and waited by the car. Everyone else had left a while ago and it was a little spooky waiting on my own. Eventually Damon came back, "I thought you left with everyone else," he said when he saw me leaning against his car.

"Nope, I figured they needed time alone."  
>"We should get going."<p>

I was a little sidetracked by Damon's odd behaviour but when I realized we weren't heading towards the boarding house I snapped back to attention. I wasn't sure if we were just stopping somewhere so I didn't say anything. Damon rolled to a stop in front of what I thought was Caroline's house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You are staying with Caroline now," was all he said.

"Umm can you repeat that?"  
>Damon reached into the back seat and pulled out the same bag that Lana had given me filled with my stuff and handed it to me. When I didn't grab it he just dropped it in my lap.<p>

"Caroline's waiting you should go."  
>"No I think you need to do some explaining," I said loudly.<p>

"Damn it Sophie get out of my car," he shouted slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

"Damon let's just go home and talk about this," I said.

"You can't stay with me anymore; Caroline said you can stay with her."

"What is this about Damon?"

"I am going to go crazy and I don't want you to be in my path when that happens, so get out of the car," he said angrily.  
>"Damon you still have time so calm down, besides you can't hurt me so I don't see what the issue is."<p>

"What if I hurt you so badly that it can't be fixed."  
>"If that's your concern let's lock you up in your basement."<br>"There is no guarantee that I will stay in there. So now you need to get out of my car."

"Well to bad I'm not leaving. I know what I'm in for and I am not afraid and I am not going to abandon you now."

"Sophie get out," Damon said, his eyes blazing with anger.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Get out NOW."

"Make me," I replied coolly.

Damon got out of the car slamming his door and stomping to my side he flung open my door. That had been a dumb thing to say, I thought quickly. I gripped my seat belt tighter. I knew he was stronger than me but I was not going to just go quietly. I let myself become dead weight. Damon manhandled me from the car.  
>"You know I will just walk back to the boarding house. Hopefully Klaus doesn't kill me on the way there," I said as Damon set me on the curb.<p>

"Don't bother coming back. I was wrong I still want Elena," he said shortly.

I felt like he had punched me in the stomach.  
>"You're lying," I said. I could feel tears starting to fall down my face. "You're just saying that because you want me to stay here."<p>

Damon gave me a pitying look, "Sorry Sophie you just aren't my type."

I couldn't speak I thought he was just bluffing trying to keep me with Caroline but a voice in the back of my mind wouldn't stop saying that this was what I had believed all along.

"Don't leave me here," I whispered so quietly that he wouldn't have even heard me if I wasn't a vampire.

He paused for a moment then got in his car and took off.

I stood there in complete shock and then I felt Caroline beside me.

"I didn't know Damon was ditching you here. When he asked me if you could stay he made it sound like your idea," She said.

"It's not your fault Caroline."

I followed her into the house.

LANA'S POV

When I woke up is was late afternoon. I grabbed my phone to check if I had any messages from Elijah, I took at as a good thing that there weren't any. I got out of bed and changed my clothes into the drier and hopped into the shower. I had just finished getting dressed when I heard someone knocking on the door. I went down the stairs and opened the door.

"Mr. Salvatore what can I do for you?" I said as I spotted Stefan waiting on the steps.

"I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk."

"Sure come on in," I said turning back into the house. "Are you hungry?" I asked as I opened the fridge which was looking decidedly bare.

"No I'm fine but thank you," Stefan replied.  
>I smiled, "I think I know why you are here."<p>

"You do,"

"Yup," I said as I closed the fridge door and opened a yogurt. "You are here because though you've been fighting it you can no longer deny that I am irresistible and you want to run away together."

"That's not quite it," Stefan said uncomfortably.

"Well a girl can dream," I replied wistfully.

Stefan stood in the middle of the kitchen looking incredibly awkward and flustered.

"Don't worry Stefan, I'm just kidding," sort of, I added mentally. "So what brings you here?"

"I need to find Klaus."

"So Sophie told you that he has the cure."  
>"Yes. Is that a problem?"<p>

"No, I figured she would send you this way eventually. You should thank her though she saved you from having to spend time with Bonnie," I grimaced as I said her name.

"Are you willing to help me?" he asked seriously.

"I don't want to mislead you, so up front I need to say I don't know where Klaus is."

"So you are just going to let Damon die without lifting a finger," Stefan said his voice becoming stern.

"God Stefan, quit acting like I am an awful person."

"So you're refusing to help."  
>"Stop interrupting me, if you let me finish a sentence you might be interested in what I have to say."<p>

Stefan sent me a stony look but remained silent.

"I don't know where Klaus is but he will be back tomorrow. I know he will want to talk to you so you will have to come with me to see him."

"What time?"  
>"I don't know but since time is of the essence I will do my best to facilitate a meeting as quickly as possible."<p>

"Why are you helping Damon when you and Klaus are together?" Stefan asked curiously.  
>"It might come as a surprise especially since I have probably become public enemy number one at your house but I do care about Damon's well-being."<p>

Stefan didn't say anything but made a face that clearly said he didn't believe me.

"If I was as awful as Damon and Sophie are painting me I would have told Klaus about your plans to mess up his ritual and he could have just gone to Bonnie's house and killed her, but I didn't."  
>"Since you're willing to help me do you want something in return?" Stefan asked.<p>

My first thoughts strayed towards what could be defined as sexual harassment.

"No I don't want anything I would have done what I could for Damon even if you hadn't asked. Do you need anything else Stefan?"  
>"I don't suppose you want to tell me how to kill Klaus," he said.<p>

"Well I don't actually know how to kill him so I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"I thought you and Sophie could see the future."  
>"Only up to a certain point and then I'm in the dark about what's coming."<p>

"Well I should probably get going," Stefan said moving towards the door.

"Stefan keep an eye on Damon. Tomorrow morning he will go and apologize to Elena and when he gets home he will take off his ring and stand in the sun."

"What."

"Don't think just because he's not hallucinating yet he isn't in danger. By the way how's Sophie doing?"  
>"I think she is still mad at you."<p>

I shrugged; I hadn't really expected her to want to be my friend again.  
>"What about her and Damon?"<br>"What do you mean her and Damon."  
>"Well you are useless to me if you don't have any tawdry gossip about their relationship," I complained.<p>

"I wasn't even aware they were in a relationship."  
>"Well they weren't official but I could see which way the wind was blowing," I said knowingly.<p>

Stefan smiled, "Well I will let you know if I hear something."

"I would appreciate that. It will save me so much time if I don't have to stalk her to see what's going on."

Stefan laughed than said, "If you weren't helping the man who tried to kill my girlfriend I feel like we could be friends"

"I also feel that way which is surprising considering I always thought you were boring and mopey."

"Mopey?"

"To the extreme… how about we become secret friends," I suggested.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, it might be bad if people found out."

"Hence the secret part genius."

"Well what does being secret friends entail?" Stefan asked grinning broadly.

"Pretending we don't know each other, trash talking one another in public, but if we run into problems we can call each other for a bail out. And trust me you will want someone to call."

"That sounds okay to me. What's your phone number so that I can call you in case of emergency?"

"I already have yours, Damon gave it to me and I will call you tomorrow when the time is right. Now get out of here I have business to attend to."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow."  
>"Wait," I yelled as he got close to the door. "Give these back to Damon," I said passing Stefan the credit cards I had wanted to return.<p>

"Anything else?" Stefan asked. I shook my head no and he disappeared out the door.

SOPHIE'S POV

Oh god what happened yesterday? My head was pounding I rushed to the bathroom and started puking. I stopped heaving and began to piece together what had gone down after Damon had left me at Caroline's last night.

As I watched Damon take off down the road I remembered Caroline talking to me I can't remember what she had said all I remember was the sick feeling that had radiated through me. I had been in shock at what had just happened but that was soon replaced by a white hot rage that culminated in me stomping back and forth in Caroline's living room uttering death threats and planning on how I was going to stake Damon right in his heart the next time I saw him.

Caroline didn't try to talk to me or calm me down she just let me rant like a mad woman until I settled down. The next thing I remember was Caroline pulling out a bottle of whiskey. After that things got a bit hazy. I think we made potato salad and baked brownies. At the thought of food I started vomiting again.

"You look terrible," Caroline said as she opened the bathroom door.

"What happened last night?" I mumbled.

"We got inebriated, cooked some food, and man bashed Damon all night," Caroline answered with a bright smile.

I leaned against the tub and closed my eyes as bits and pieces came filtering back to me.

"I brought you some Tylenol and water."

"Thank you," I said shakily.

"I know you don't want to hear this but you need to get ready because we are meeting Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie in the town square to watch Gone with the Wind," she said excitedly as she left me to get ready.

I groaned in response then peeled myself of the floor and started the shower. I felt slightly better once I was no longer smelling like a distillery.

I stumbled to Caroline's room and got dressed. I started trying to fix my hair but settled on a pony tail. Caroline sat down next to me looking flawless which only accentuated my haggard appearance. I dug out my makeup and got to work. Once we were ready to go I grabbed my sunglasses and followed Caroline out the door.

We spotted Elena Jeremy and Bonnie on a blanket in the middle of the park and we made our way over to them.

"Hey guys," Elena said as she saw us.

I sat down and wondered where the nearest bathroom was in case I was going to be sick. Jeremy greeted me warmly and Bonnie gave me the cold shoulder but I was too hung over to care. Some quiet chit chat took place all of us avoiding the subject of Jenna, John or Klaus. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I had a text message form Lana.

**Enjoy your day with Bonnie. If you want to escape her you can come sit with me.**

I sat up and started looking around. I spotted her sitting under a tree.  
>"I can't believe her," I said.<p>

"Who?" Jeremy asked as he glanced in the direction I was staring.

Shit I had meant to say that only in my head.  
>"Is that Lana?" he asked just as surprised as I was.<p>

As soon as he said her name everyone else turned to look. I knew we were all giving her death glares. She smiled brightly and waved at all of us. I wanted to get up and kill her on the spot.

"How could she show her face here?" Elena said angrily.

"Klaus probably told her to keep an eye on us," Bonnie added.

I knew Lana loved Gone with the Wind and it was probably more about that but I didn't say anything. I kept shooting furtive glances over my shoulder at her; she never returned any of my looks as she was watching the movie. A few minutes in Stefan showed up and got Elena as they left I became more nervous knowing that Damon was going to be hallucinating and coming to the park. As Atlanta was burning and Rhett and Scarlett were making a desperate attempt to escape, I glanced back to see what Lana was doing and she was no longer there.

LANA'S POV

I knew Klaus was coming back today and I was going stir crazy waiting around at home. I didn't know where he was or how long it would take him to get back to Mystic Falls so I figured I would kill most of the day by going to the screening of Gone with the Wind in the park. I found a shady spot under a tree and waited for it to start.

I saw Elena and Jeremy show up followed shortly by Bonnie. I knew Caroline couldn't be far behind but I was surprised when she had Sophie in tow. I could tell from where I was that Sophie was hung over. What the hell had happened? Sophie had never been a heavy drinker. This had Damon's name all over it. I saw Sophie sit down as far from Bonnie as she could and I smiled at least we both still disliked Bonnie.

I don't know why but I wanted Sophie to know I was here. Honestly I think it was more jealousy driven than anything. I hated that Sophie had already made new friends to replace me. I sent her a text assuming that she wouldn't say anything about my presence in the park. So I was a little surprised when all of them turned around and started shooting laser eyes at me. I smiled and waved back because I knew that would piss them off more than if I had started some catty nonsense.

When the movie started I got swept up in it and was only briefly pulled out of the story when Stefan showed up in the park. He gave me a quick nod of acknowledgment and I despaired that he would never grasp the concept of _secret_ friends. He grabbed Elena and they left together. I kept watching but I was now distracted by all of the stuff going on around me. I had seen the movie a hundred times so when Scarlett was at the depot looking for Dr. Meade, I decided I might as well leave.

I stood up and skirted the edge of the park. I saw Tyler Lockwood and instead of his usual smile I got an angry glare. Obviously someone told him about Klaus and me. I was almost out of the park when someone started walking beside me.  
>"Hey handsome, did you miss me?" I asked.<p>

"So much that I rushed down here to see you."  
>"What a charmer. Be careful Mr. Salvatore or you just might lead me into a compromising situation and I'm pretty sure that would mean a shot gun wedding."<p>

"What the hell are you still doing here? Why didn't you skulk out of town when Klaus took off?"

"Because Damon I couldn't bear to be away from you," I replied as I turned down a quiet side street on my way to my car. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"What's Klaus' next move?"  
>"Go and ask Sophie, she'll tell you. Speaking of Sophie I assume her massive hang over has something to do with you."<p>

"That's not really your business."  
>"Oh please that has your stink all over it. Let me guess you pushed her away for noble reasons."<p>

"Tell me what Klaus is up to."  
>"Tell me what you did to Sophie?"<br>"No"

"Well than I guess we don't have anything else to discuss."  
>"What do you think Klaus would do if you were to go missing?" Damon said ominously.<br>"Go on a murderous rampage. Got any other ideas/threats smarty pants?"

"A few."  
>"Well I would like to hear them, but I need to run," I said as we approached my car. "Try to stay out of trouble Damon."<p>

I realized that this was the last time I might see him so I hugged him quickly so that he wouldn't have time to react.

"What was that for?"  
>"Go and tell Sophie you're sorry. She will forgive you."<br>"No she won't."

"If this is it for you do you want the last thing between you two to have been a fight?"  
>"I kissed her than told her then said I was still hung up on Elena."<p>

"Idiot, apologize and tell her the truth. You don't need to protect her she knows what happens to you," I got in my car and headed home.

I walked into the house and turned on some music for background noise. I wandered around cleaning the house absentmindedly.

"Hello Gorgeous."

I spun so fast I tripped myself but before I hit the ground Klaus caught me. I wrapped my arms around him. I knew I had missed him while he was gone but I didn't understand how much until he was right in front of me.

I only hugged him for a moment before letting him go. Klaus seemed a little surprised that I pulled back so quickly.

"Is something wrong?"  
>"You smell like a person who has been wandering around in the woods for a few days. I'm flattered that you came here right away but next time shower first."<p>

He rolled his eyes, "So what have you been up to while I was away."

"Not much, I went into town and watched part of Gone with the Wind today. Where's Elijah?"  
>"He wanted to go and see Katerina. Have the Salvatore's given you any trouble?"<br>"None, Stefan came to see me today."  
>Klaus became very still, "What did he want?"<br>"Damon's dying from his werewolf bite; he wants you to cure him."

"How does he know about that?" Klaus' eyes flashed angrily.

"I didn't tell him what the cure was but I did tell him that you could help."

"That was foolish of you why would I bother to save Damon."

"Stefan would do anything to save his brother; even have a summer bromance with you."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, "What makes you think I would have any interest in something like that."  
>"Duh. I've seen you telling him that's what you want in trade."<br>"Well than I should probably drop in on the Salvatore's"  
>"Nope I will bring Stefan to you at Alaric's."<p>

"Why?"

"Because it's how it's supposed to happen."

"How much time does Damon have."  
>"Last time I saw him he was starting to hallucinate my guess is he will be dead by tomorrow morning, you should go and clean yourself up and I will call Stefan."<p>

I gave Klaus a quick peck on the cheek and ushered him out of the house. As soon as he was gone I picked up my phone.

"Stefan, Klaus is back."

"I'll be there soon," he said then hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

_I gave Klaus a quick peck on the cheek and ushered him out of the house. As soon as he was gone I picked up my phone._

"_Stefan, Klaus is back."_

"_I'll be there soon," he said then hung up._

SOPHIE'S POV

I was starting to feel much better. I was craving iced tea and French fries. I told Caroline I would be back soon and got up and cut across the park. I was watching for Damon knowing that he should be here by now. I bought my iced tea and continued to just wander the park. I don't know how much time had elapsed but it grew dark and then I spotted Bonnie walking towards me.

"Jeremy just came across Damon in the town square. He thinks there's something wrong with him so he took him to the Grill."  
>"Tyler bit him," I said.<p>

"He's dying?"

I thought she sounded a little bit pleased.

"Stefan is trying to save him."

"I thought werewolf bites were fatal."

"Klaus can save him but we need to get Damon home."

Bonnie's phone started ringing, "Caroline calm down. What happened? Slow down I can't understand you."  
>I knew that Jeremy had been shot that meant Damon was nearby, "Bonnie go to the Grill Jeremy is hurt I need to find Damon," I yelled as I started running in the direction that I assumed Damon was heading.<p>

Bonnie to her credit didn't fight me she just went racing for the Grill.

I cut back and forth across the town square and the side streets I spotted Damon twice but he was gone before I could get to him. I stopped and leaned against a tree trying to catch my breath.  
>"Sophie?"<br>I turned around, "Damon, I've been looking for you everywhere."

He looked terrible and it seemed as if he was having trouble focusing and he was starting to shake.

"Damon look at me, it's going to be okay we just need to take you home."

He took an uncertain step toward me.

"I'm sorry Sophie; I didn't mean what I said about Elena," he said in a raspy voice.

"I know it's okay," I felt myself starting to panic; I had no way to get him home.

He looked like he was going to tip over, I raced to brace him. He sagged against me and I wondered how long I would be able to keep him on his feet. I started looking around frantically trying to come up with a new plan. Where the hell was Elena? She was the one who got him home in the show. I tried to think of who to call but everyone was caught up in their own mini dramas. I thought of calling Lana but I doubted she could get away from Klaus or could make it here in time. Damon pulled back slightly and I glanced at him his eyes had turned a dark shade. I shoved Damon away from me as hard as I could.

"OH fuck, get out of here!" I said out loud not sure if I was telling Damon to leave or telling myself to run. Damon's eyes met mine and I knew even if I ran I couldn't get away. One moment we were looking at one another and the next moment I felt a sharp pain as his teeth sank into my neck.

"Damon, Damon stop," I said praying that my words would get through to him.

I started fighting back against him but the more I struggled the more he clamped down until I felt as if the circulation in my arms was being cut off. I felt myself becoming dizzy as Damon continued to feed off of me.

"Damon," Elena yelled as she ran toward us.

Damon's grip loosened and he turned to see who had called his name.

"Katherine," he grunted.

"No it's me Damon, it's Elena."

Damon shook his head as if trying to clear it. I caught his focus for a moment.

"Sophie," he looked at my now profusely bleeding neck and stepped back.

"We need to get him out of here now Elena," I said.

We each grabbed an arm and started leading him from the park. We spotted Alaric's SUV and made our way towards it. We heaved him into the back seat and I raced to the driver's door and got in.

"Where are the keys?" I shouted at Elena.

"The consol."

I dug through all of Alaric's stuff until I felt the keys under my fingers. I started the car and hit the gas. I'm pretty sure I broke Damon's speed record in how quickly I got us to the boarding house.

Damon was barely conscious and we struggled to get him to his room. We laid him down in bed I was about to sit down on the edge of the bed when Elena started talking.

"You know Sophie I think you've done enough you can leave."  
>"What?" I asked confused.<p>

"You should go and clean yourself up; your shirt has blood on it."  
>I looked down and was surprised to see that she was right. I started looking for one of my shirts before I remembered that all of my stuff was now at Caroline's. I opened Damon's wardrobe and started fishing for one of his shirts. I closed the doors and when I turned around Elena was giving me a funny look as if surprised that I knew where Damon kept his shirts.<p>

"I'll be back soon," I said.

Elena didn't even acknowledge my words she just leaned over Damon and grabbed his hand.

I left the room and wandered to the guest bathroom. The bleeding had stopped and as I washed away all the drying blood all that remained were two small puncture wounds. I changed shirts and went back to Damon's room. I grabbed the handle and turned. Nothing happened. Elena had locked me out. I tried it gently once more and it didn't budge. I knocked but she ignored me. I felt myself growing upset so I quickly went back down the stairs to wait until Katherine showed up.

LANA'S POV

Stefan came racing into the house at full speed.

"Are you ready?" he asked me hurriedly.

"Yes. Are you?"  
>Something in my tone must have caught his attention.<p>

"What's going on Lana?"  
>"Stefan what are you willing to give up for your brother?"<br>"Anything it's my fault he is even here I will do whatever I have to too make this right."

"Okay let's go," I said.

We walked up the flights of stairs to Alaric's. I opened the door and we walked in.

"Hello Katherine," Stefan said amiably as she breezed into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked me looking a little surprised.

"Waiting for Klaus," I said. "Has he been here yet?"  
>"No," she replied.<p>

I went to the window and looked out. I knew that when Klaus came back here he would stake Elijah and I was worried that I would give the game away with my expression.

"Klaus you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit," I heard Katherine say. I turned and even though I knew this night would be tense and hectic I couldn't help but smile as I caught sight of Klaus. He shot me a smile before turning to Stefan, "You just keep popping up don't you?"

Stefan glanced at me and I nodded encouragement.

"I need help for my brother," Stefan said.

"Oh well whatever it is, is going to have to wait a tick, you see I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention," Klaus said as he walked out of the room.

I braced myself.

"You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own," Elijah said to Stefan.

"And so I shall," Klaus said before he drove a stake through Elijah's chest. Stefan shot me an angry glare clearly accusing me of luring him here.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Klaus asked Stefan just before he grabbed him and slammed him into the floor burying a stake into him. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus asked as he moved the stake. "It's scraping against your heart, the slightest little movement and you're dead."  
>"He's just trying to help his brother," Katherine interjected.<p>

"Sophie and Lana said you have a cure. If you do just give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want," Stefan sputtered.

Klaus pulled out the stake and took a few steps back saying, "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless. I heard about this one vampire crazy bloke always on and off the wagon for decades when he was off he was magnificent. 1917 he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. A true ripper, sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time," Stefan said evenly.

"Well that's the vampire I can make a deal with and is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town. Katerina come here," Klaus said.

She slowly walked to him, he reached for her hand and then leaned in and bit her once. Katherine began to panic instantly assuming that she was as good as dead. Klaus bit his own arm and started forcing his blood down Katherine's throat her wound began to heal almost instantly.

"You want your cure there it is," Klaus smiled.

"Your blood is the cure?" Stefan said.

"Gotta love Mother Nature," Klaus replied as he walked into the kitchen. We all followed him and I hopped up and sat on the counter by the sink.

"There it is, you want to save your brother how about a decade long bender?"

Klaus grabbed a glass bottle and a knife; he leaned against the counter and slowly opened a gash on the palm of his hand and began filling the bottle.

I sucked in my breath as I watched the knife slice. Klaus glanced at me and said, "Don't worry lovely I'll live."

"That doesn't make it less grotesque to watch," I muttered.

Klaus turned back to Stefan, "You know I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan replied.

Klaus shrugged and started emptying the bottle, "That's too bad you would have made one hell of a wingman."

"Wait," Stefan said.

"Now that's more like it," Klaus said grabbing a blood bag from the fridge and sliding it towards Stefan. "I want you to join me for a drink."

Stefan cautiously picked up the blood bag and opened it, he took a small sip.

"I want you to finish it, all of it. You do everything I say and I save your brother that's the deal."

Stefan seemed to steel himself before guzzling the contents of the blood bag down. Klaus shot me a smile before tossing Stefan another blood bag, "Again," he demanded.

Stefan pounded down bag after bag after bag of blood, growing increasingly more out of control. I was glad that Klaus was standing between us just in case Stefan decided he wanted something a little more fresh.

"You are very cooperative almost as if you're enjoying it," Klaus remarked.

Stefan looked at me and Klaus and said, "No more. Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice Stefan we can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are and leave town with me and save your brother's life," Klaus replied.

Stefan didn't answer he just grabbed another bag and continued feeding.

"That's the spirit," Klaus continued, "Katherine take this over to Damon and come right back," he passed her the bottle.

"You want me to leave?" she asked.

"No," shouted Stefan.

"Yes and I'd hurry if I were you," Klaus said as Katherine raced from the room.

"She'll never take it to him," Stefan said.

I hopped off the counter.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked turning to face me.

"To make sure Damon gets your blood," I said.

Klaus frowned and Stefan looked at me hopefully.

"Think again Lana, you aren't going anywhere," Klaus said.

"Excuse me," I felt myself getting a little angry.

"Damon is going to be a danger to anyone who goes near him. I refuse to let you throw yourself right into his path."

"I'll be back soon," I said walking towards the door.

Klaus grabbed my arm, "You aren't doing this."  
>I reached up and kissed Klaus on the cheek.<p>

"I'm going whether you want me to or not but the longer you keep me here the less leverage you have over Stefan. If Damon dies what do you have to bargain with."

Klaus let go of me, "You have one hour."  
>"Or what you'll ground me. I will come back when I come back."<p>

I raced for the door knowing that Katherine couldn't be counted on to wait for me forever. By the time my feet hit the stairs I was moving so quickly that I was nearly tripping myself. I slammed into the apartment buildings front doors and kept running for my car. Katherine was still waiting. She shoved the bottle in my hand.  
>"Call me if Damon doesn't get this in time," she said.<p>

"I don't have your number."  
>"I put it in your phone a couple of nights ago. Hurry Damon's running out of time."<p>

I got into my car and made my way to the boarding house.

As I pulled up I could see lights on in the house. I got out of my car and started sprinting to the house. I skidded down the hall and came to a sudden halt when I spied Sophie sitting alone downstairs looking lost. No, no, no, no fuck I was too late, started running through my head.

"Sophie what happened?" I panted.

She looked up shock on her face, "Where's Katherine?"  
>"Gone, I told her to leave town. How's Damon?"<br>"I don't know Elena locked me out."

I saw how desolate Sophie looked and rage swelled up in my chest.

"What?" I said sharply.

"I don't know I had blood on my shirt and I changed and when I came back the door was locked," Sophie replied sadly.

Her story didn't make any sense to me but right now we had a common enemy named Elena and that brought us back together for a moment.

"Come with me," I ordered.

"Do you have the cure?"  
>"Yes."<p>

We raced up the stairs. Sophie slowed a little as we approached the door. I started banging on it, "Elena, open this door right now," I shouted.

There was no answer from inside.

"I can open this door with or without your help but all you will do is waste my time and kill Damon in the process. His death will be your fault and no one else's," I continued shouting. I was about to hit the door again when it cracked open. I shoved in past her and Sophie followed me. Damon's skin had turned an awful grey colour, I knew he was running out of time.

"Get out Elena," I ordered.

"No," she replied stubbornly.

"Sophie should be in here not you. If you want to save Damon get out."

She stubbornly stood by Damon's bed.

"Fine," I said throwing my arms up in the air, "I'm leaving." I stomped out into the hall praying that she wouldn't call my bluff. I didn't make it far and she came running out behind me. Sophie stayed behind with Damon.

"How can you save Damon?" she asked.

"Klaus' blood will heal him and I happen to have a vial of it right here."

She looked at it sceptically.

SOPHIE'S POV

I was surprised when Lana showed up I was certain she would send Katherine. I followed her upstairs I was aware of her yelling but it was mostly noise in the periphery of my mind. As we entered Damon's room my mouth dropped. He could only have minutes left. Lana and Elena went into the hall and continued fighting. I sat down gently next to Damon and he opened his eyes and looked at me. I wasn't sure if he wanted me there so I just sat down and waited for his reaction. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to him.

"Where have you been?" he asked his voice gravelly and weak.

"I thought you would want to spend your last moments with Elena," I replied.

"What would make you think that?"  
>"Because that's the way it would be in this moment if I wasn't here."<br>"But you are here and I don't want anyone else," Damon smiled weakly at me. "Dying isn't as glamorous as I imagined it would be."  
>"You aren't going to die. Lana has a cure for you."<p>

"Is that why I can hear her screaming in the hallway?"

Damon started coughing and blood splattered onto the pillows.

I waited for Lana or Elena to come back but their fight showed no signs of stopping.

"I'll be right back," I said as I rose of the bed and headed to the hall.

Elena caught site of me and stopped fighting for a moment. Lana turned to face me.

"Lana I need it."  
>I turned and I knew she was following me.<p>

I heard Lana say, "Piss off Elena you are exactly like Katherine but at least I can respect her she had the balls to admit she wanted both brothers unlike you," Lana slammed the bedroom door behind her. She passed me the bottle and I helped Damon drink it. Almost instantly his colour began to even out.

"You can go now," I said to Lana.

"I still need to talk to Damon," she replied.

I turned back to him and tried to ignore her behind me, even though Damon's eyes followed her around.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Stealing your shirts, I don't know where you get these but they are freaking amazing," she said as she grabbed a stack from his closet.

She wandered into the bathroom and when her back was to me I noticed that she didn't have a scratch on her. I knew I had left her bleeding and in pain in the parking lot. How in the hell was she healed and my knees were still rough and scabby.

"Stefan isn't coming back Damon. He made a trade, your life for ten years with Klaus. They will be leaving town tomorrow. I'll tell Stefan that you'll be okay," Lana said before heading for the door.

"YOU CHEAP WHORE!" I shouted.

Lana spun to face me clearly surprised.

"You drank Klaus' blood."  
>Her face turned red which I took as a sign of admission.<p>

"How could you?" I exploded.

"I mixed into some cranberry juice if you must know."

"What has he done to you?"  
>"Nothing Sophie, I make my own choices."<p>

"I can't believe I was your friend."  
>"That's a nice way to thank the person who got rid of Elena so you could spend time with Damon."<br>"I am so disgusted that I can't even look at you right now," I spluttered. "Just get out of here."

Lana picked up Damon's t-shirts and walked out the door.

LANA'S POV

I couldn't believe Sophie. I had got Damon the blood he needed in time and got Elena out of his room and the thanks I get is being called a whore. I was so done with her. I wanted to just go home but I told Klaus I would come back and I just assumed I would end up spending the night. I grew hesitant as I approached Alaric's building. I had no idea what I was walking back into. As I walked up to the apartment door I listened for any unusual noises. I cautiously opened the door. Klaus and Stefan were still in the kitchen but now they were just talking like normal people but I noticed that the number of empty blood bags had grown exponentially. They both turned to face me as I approached.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I made it in time I left Sophie with him. He will be fine."  
>Stefan exhaled then looked curiously at the bundle of shirts I was carrying.<p>

"What are those?" he asked me.

"Damon's shirts," I smiled.  
>"And why did you grab those? Surely Stefan doesn't need them for sentimental reasons," Klaus said.<p>

"I'll break Stefan's fingers if he tries to take my shirts. I stole them for myself," I said.

Stefan smiled ruefully and Klaus just looked at me darkly.

"If you are running low on shirts I can buy you more," Klaus said.

"I borrowed one of Damon's shirts when I first got here and I wanted some more and I figured that this was probably the last chance I would have to liberate a couple."

I sat down at the island next to Klaus.

"I told Damon and Sophie that you won't be coming back," I said to Stefan.

"How did he take it?" Stefan asked.  
>"I'm not sure Sophie started screaming profanities at me before he could get a word in."<br>Klaus smiled, "Why was Sophie mad this time love?"

"She noticed that I didn't have any of my parking lot wounds, she put two and two together and hit the roof. What time are you guys leaving tomorrow?"

"I don't know how long will it take you to pack?" Klaus asked me.

"Are you asking me to come with you?"  
>"I would like you to come with us," Klaus replied.<p>

I guess I had nothing keeping me in Mystic Falls.

"I suppose I can join you on this venture. I just have one question: How do you feel about 80's music for road trips?" I said.  
>I started yawning, "Is it okay if I just crash here and go home and get some stuff in the morning?"<p>

"Of course," Klaus replied. "I have some stuff to talk about with Stefan, but go sleep and I will join you later."

"Well I have a tidbit of information that will help you on your quest," I said tantalizingly.

"And what would that be?" Klaus asked.

"I may know who can lead you to the werewolves."

Klaus smiled at me, "Are you going to give me a name?"

"Ray Sutton. He's the one who will take you to the rest, you just need to find him."

"Well that won't be difficult," Klaus said looking pleased.

"Don't underestimate the man," I replied.

"Well tell me where we find him."

"I don't know where you find him, but you will."

Klaus leaned in and kissed me, "You look exhausted, go to bed," he instructed.

"Good night Stefan," I said as I walked past him to the bedroom changed into one of Damon's shirts and crawled under the covers.

I could hear them talking but couldn't make out any of the words. I was asleep within minutes.

SOPHIE'S POV

"What did Lana mean when she said Stefan isn't coming back?" Damon asked me.

"He made a deal with Klaus."

Damon sat up and leaned against the headboard, "When is he coming back?"  
>"At the end of the summer," I replied.<p>

"Why would he make that deal? He should have just let me die. You should have stopped him."  
>"I couldn't have."<p>

"Is he still in Mystic Falls?"  
>"Until sometime tomorrow," I answered.<br>Even though Damon was looking more like himself he still seemed tired. I got off the bed with the intention of leaving.

"Where are you going?" Damon said quickly.

"Back to Caroline's."

"Why?"  
>"You took all of my stuff there and said I was staying with her now."<br>"I'll admit that was a mistake. Please just come back to bed."

I was torn I really wanted to just do what he said but at the same time I didn't want him to think that he could just say whatever he wanted to me and then use his charm to win me back at the drop of a hat. I needed to buy some time to weigh my options.

"Can I have a shower?"  
>"Sure," he said, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.<p>

I grabbed a shirt and some sweats from his closet and scurried to the bathroom. I stayed in the shower until the hot water was gone and the cold forced me out. I had come to the conclusion that it was too late for me to go anywhere now so I might as well stay for tonight. I sat down on the bed and started brushing my hair. Damon kept his eyes on me and it made me feel a little nervous. I pulled my hair back and Damon's expression changed from one of interest to revulsion.

I stopped not sure what had changed.

"Did I do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"  
>He gestured to my neck. I had forgotten about him biting me and now that all was said and done it didn't seem like such a big deal but by the way Damon was acting I could tell he felt differently. I put the brush down and looked at him.<p>

"Yes you did."

"When, I don't remember it."

"In the park just before we brought you home. You were hallucinating it wasn't your fault."

Damon looked at me with disbelief. I moved closer to him.

"How can you not hate me after the last couple of days?" he asked.

"Because you were just being yourself."

He looked so sad that I reached out and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer. His lips lightly brushed along my cheek. I closed my eyes and just held him.

"Stefan never came home last night…Oh sorry I'll leave."

My eyes flashed open. Damon was lying in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Was that Elena?" I asked reservedly

"It certainly was. Didn't you tell her about Stefan?"  
>"No I thought Lana did, I assumed that's why they were fighting."<p>

I shuffled and stretched and prepared to roll out of bed but Damon grabbed me and pulled me back against him.

"You must be feeling better." I said.

"I am, your miracle cure worked like a charm. Speaking of… we need to go and get Stefan from Klaus."  
>"I don't think we can."<br>"We have to."  
>I knew Damon wouldn't be satisfied until he had at least made a rescue attempt.<p>

"I'll call Lana she might be able to talk to Klaus," I said.

I grabbed my phone out of my pants pocket and dialed, I was surprised when it went straight to voice mail.

"No answer?" Damon said behind me.

"Well she would probably be at our house. With Klaus leaving town she won't be able to stay at Alaric's anymore."

Damon rolled over and grabbed his phone. I figured he was calling Alaric to tell him that his house would be his again.

"Where are you?" Damon said.

He paused for a minute, "We need to talk to you. We'll be there in half an hour," he hung up his phone and looked at me.

"How's Alaric?" I asked as I went to change into my clothes from yesterday.

"It wasn't Alaric it was Lana."  
>"She took your call but not mine," I was furious.<p>

"We need to hurry if we want to talk to her," he answered.


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Sophie's POV_

_Damon rolled over and grabbed his phone. I figured he was calling Alaric to tell him that his house would be his again._

"_Where are you?" Damon said._

_He paused for a minute, "We need to talk to you. We will be there in half an hour," he hung up his phone and looked at me._

"_How's Alaric?" I asked as I went to change into my clothes from yesterday._

"_It wasn't Alaric it was Lana."  
>"She took your call but not mine," I was furious.<em>

"_We need to hurry if we want to talk to her," he answered._

LANA'S POV

When I woke up I was alone. There was a note on the table from Klaus telling me to meet them back here in a couple of hours. I stopped at a travel agency store and bought a large zebra print suitcase and drove home. I had just walked in the door when Sophie called, I was still mad at her so I sent it to voice mail. I had made it up the stairs when Damon called.

"Did you call to thank me and pledge your undying loyalty to me?" I asked him when I answered.

"Where are you?"  
>"What no wacky banter, Damon that's how we communicate," I said. "I'm at home packing to go if you want to chat you had better get here soon."<p>

Damon replied and then we hung up.

I started tossing my few possessions in to the suitcase. I picked up some of my books and wondered which ones to bring. I had been all gung ho to pack but now I was feeling rather uncertain. Did I really want to go through with this? At first I had imagined me and Klaus as a modern day Bonnie and Clyde who had a weird tag along friend named Stefan but now I realized it would be more like a carnage extravaganza. Did I really want to go? I thought about calling Klaus and telling him to leave without me.

I heard Damon's car pull up I finished throwing my stuff into the suitcase and grabbed a pillow and blanket so I could sleep in the car and trundled down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sophie said as she walked in and saw me dragging my stuff behind me.

I was still mad at being called a cheap whore so I just pretended I couldn't hear her. It was childish but satisfying.

"Hello Damon," I said looking only at him.

"Going on a vacation?" he replied.

"I wouldn't call it a vacation per se, more of a business trip. Don't worry I will keep an eye on your brother."

"What would I have to do keep Stefan here?" Damon asked.

My initial thought was nothing but I said, "There is one thing you can do Damon."

Sophie's shot me a confused look and Damon stared at me eagerly.

"If you want to save Stefan, you have to kiss me," I said as seriously as I could.

"WHAT!" Sophie and Damon exclaimed together.

I burst out laughing at their expressions and then said, "You can't help Stefan. No worries I will keep an eye on him."

"You aren't going with them; that is just plain stupid. They aren't going on some tropical paradise getaway Lana. Klaus and Stefan together are a recipe for disaster and you are going to put yourself right in the middle of it. I don't care if we have to lock you in the weird basement jail cell. I refuse to let you leave Mystic Falls," Sophie snapped.

I felt my resolve of not speaking to Sophie slipping. I knew if I opened my mouth another fight would erupt. I stomped to the kitchen cupboards and started rifling through them. I found a note pad and scribbled furiously I slid the papers across to Sophie. She read it and rolled her eyes. Damon read it out loud, "Dear Sophie I am not listening to you rules."

He looked at us clearly wanting an explanation but I didn't say anything.

"When are you guys leaving?" Damon asked.

"When I get back to Alaric's."

"How is Stefan doing?"

I sighed, "He is going off the rails."

Damon looked so stressed that I made a spur of the moment decision, "I can't tell you where we are going because I don't know, but I can help you keep track of us. Put your address in my phone and I will send you stuff that could be used to gain an idea of where we are."

"How mad will Klaus be if he finds out you are doing this?" Damon said.

"He won't find out."

Sophie looked worried. I glanced at the clock, "I need to get going."

Damon grabbed my stuff and put it in my car. Sophie and I looked at each other awkwardly. It seemed like we should hug but we were both too angry with each other to actually do it. I got into my SUV and drove away.

I pulled up in front of Alaric's building and Klaus and Stefan were standing their waiting for me. Klaus smiled when he saw me and I felt more secure in my choice to go with him.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"I was born ready," I replied with mock seriousness.

That's when I spotted the truck that I knew contained his family members, "Whoa buddy. I am not driving across the country in you families motorized crypt," I said my eyes widening in disbelief, "If you want to take that feel free but I will follow in my car."

Klaus chuckled at my reaction, "Don't worry I compelled someone to drive that for me, and it's going to a safe location. We can take your car if you would like."

I passed him the keys.

"Shot gun," I yelled as I raced for the passenger's door. I almost made it when Stefan was blocking me.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Fun wrecker," I proclaimed as I climbed into the back seat.

I sat in the backseat of my car not even believing what was happening. Was I really going on a road trip with two of the hottest men on the planet? Klaus seemed rather pleased with himself but Stefan was sitting very still looking decidedly angry. I grabbed my pillow and blanket out of the backseat and made myself comfortable. There was a horrible awkward silence in the car and I wasn't sure how to break it so I opted to just sleep. I woke up when we pulled over for gas. I stretched and sat up. Stefan was pumping gas and Klaus was nowhere in sight. I opened my door and rolled out.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Still in Virginia."  
>I stood there stretching my legs which had gotten insanely cramped from being in the car.<p>

"How long was I sleeping?"  
>"A few hours. I don't know how Klaus stands your snoring," Stefan smiled at me.<p>

"That's not snoring that is how I sing in my sleep," I replied airily.

Stefan finished filling up the SUV and then I spotted Klaus walking out of the store holding a plastic bag.

"So you finally woke up Sleeping Beauty," he said as he handed me the bag.

I didn't answer I just looked to see what was in the bag. I saw a package of skittles a root beer and a mars bar.

"You're the best," I said as I got back in the car. I opened my chocolate bar and started eating. The tension between Stefan and Klaus was stifling. Once I finished my chocolate bar I could no longer ignore the oppressive silence.

"Let's play a game," I decreed.

They both opened their mouths but I cut across them.

"Stefan who would you kiss, marry, or kill? Your options are Sophie, Bonnie and myself."

"I am not answering that," Stefan said darkly.

"You have to," I replied.

"Come on mate," Klaus said. "What's your answer?"  
>Stefan sat quietly for a few moments.<p>

"I would kill Bonnie."

"Why were you so mad at me when I tried to do exactly that?" Klaus exclaimed.

I laughed and Stefan just looked at Klaus.

"I guess I would kiss Sophie and marry you," Stefan said.

Klaus shot both of us looks of concern as if trying to figure out if he should be worried.

"Well Mr. Salvatore I am honoured," I said giggling. "Alright Klaus your turn. Your options are Oprah, Betty White and the Queen of England."

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't ever intend to get married," Klaus said. He quickly glanced at me to check my reaction. On the inside I was a little sad but I put a smile on my face and laughed it off.

Stefan turned to me, "Lana, your choices are me, Klaus and Damon."

"Ughh, that's tricky," I considered my options. "My decision would be that the four of us move to Utah and become reverse polygamists. Instead of sister wives you guys can become brother husbands"

Stefan let out a genuine laugh and Klaus shot me a questioning look.

"Don't look so worried Klaus I won't make all of us sleep in the same bed except for every other weekend," I said seriously.

He didn't answer but I noticed his hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter.

"So how do you guys feel about singing?" I asked.

They both grimaced as I started belting out a song.

We passed the rest of the day in much better spirits. When we stopped for the night it was in a rural town with a small motel.

"How ritzy," I said as I walked into our small lemon yellow room. "So what's the plan?"

"Stefan and I need to feed."

"Me to but I will just go to a restaurant."

I glanced at the clock it was getting close to midnight. I had spotted a restaurant across the road and I hoped it would still be open. Klaus handed me some cash I walked across the road and when I glanced back Klaus was watching me, I waved and then went inside.

The place was empty except for a rowdy bunch of intoxicated high school students. I picked a booth as far away from them as I could manage. I ordered chicken fingers, fries and a root beer. The waitress brought me my food and I ate it slowly. I left some money on the table and stood to go. I was just walking out the door when I ran into Stefan.

"Are you going to tell Klaus that Elena is still alive?" he asked.

"No are you?" I asked sarcastically.

He seemed to relax a little.

"Should I be worried about her at all?"  
>"No, Damon was your biggest concern but that is no longer a problem, you should thank Sophie for that."<p>

Stefan and I started walking back to the motel.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Stefan said.

"Yes, I was abducted by aliens," I pretended to cry.

"Stop I'm being serious. Why are you with Klaus?"  
>"I don't know. We get each other in a strange way."<br>Stefan shook his head, "You two are just so different."

I shrugged my shoulders not sure what else to say. I opened my room door, "Are you coming in?" I asked Stefan.

"That seems like a bad plan Klaus seems like he can be rather jealous."  
>"I'm not planning a midnight seduction. I just don't want to be in this spooky room on my own."<p>

Stefan followed me in. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Stefan was looking out the window so I flopped onto the bed and started channel surfing. I was flicking through the channels when I heard the breathy stuttering of Kristen Stewart. Jack pot, I thought to myself.

"Come watch this with me," I said excitedly.

Stefan glanced at the TV, "No I'm not watching that."  
>"You have to."<p>

"I would rather be staked in the chest," Stefan said dramatically.

"I've got an in with Klaus so I can probably arrange that."

Stefan sat down on the bed and we started watching 'Twilight'.

"Are you really going to make me do this?" Stefan asked.

"Of course, there is no girl on the planet who wouldn't force a vampire to watch a sappy romance movie about vampires."

Stefan shuffled so that his back was against the headboard. I snuggled close to him and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked sounding slightly alarmed.

"Shh, it's just something I need to do," I sighed.

Bella was just arriving in Forks when Klaus walked into the room He took in me and Stefan cuddled together holding hands.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked his voice so angry that I flinched a little.

Stefan pulled away from me.

"Settle, there is nothing going on we are watching a movie together," I said. "Now shush you're distracting me."

"I was just about to leave," Stefan said rising.

"No you weren't. Klaus come sit down and watch this with us," I said pulling Stefan back down.

Klaus just stood by the door. I shrugged my shoulders and just went back to watching the movie.

Eventually Klaus came and sat down next to me. I moved so I was cuddling with him. He didn't push me away but I could tell he was still a little angry. I on the other hand, was in heaven!

"Why are we watching this?" Klaus asked after about five minutes.

"Because it's glorious," I whispered fanatically.

Both of them laughed at me.

"This is ridiculous," Klaus said shaking his head as Edward saved Bella from the van that was going to crush her.

"Wouldn't you do the same for me?" I asked.

"Probably not," he replied.

"Stefan would because he wants to marry me," I shot back.

"Leave me out of this," Stefan said quickly.

We watched the movie in relative silence except for the moments that Klaus and Stefan would make comments about what real vampires would do. I wanted to call Sophie and tell her that I made them watch Twilight with me because she was the only person who could appreciate the irony of the situation but I figured it was safe to assume she didn't really want to talk.

The credits started rolling.

"If I wasn't immortal I would be mad that I had spent precious moments of my life watching that," Klaus said.

"Whatever you secretly loved it," I said.

"No you like it and that's why I watched it," Klaus said.

"And that's why I love you," I replied without thinking as I pecked Klaus on the cheek.

I froze as I realized what had just passed my lips. I started mentally panicking, love was a very serious term and even if on the inside I was in love with Klaus I didn't need him to know that. Now he was going to think I was the psycho clingy girl who planned out our entire life together after the first date.

Silence was ringing in the small motel room. All of us had heard what I had just blurted and no one knew what to do. Stefan's eyes met mine and I started praying that the motel would be struck by a meteor or a ninja would burst in and strike me dead.

I decided something drastic was the best way to get past this. I leaned over to Stefan and kissed his cheek and squeakily said, "That's why I love you also Stefan."

I was cringing on the inside. Stefan said a polite thank you before rising off the bed and leaving the room quickly. Coward don't leave me was all I could think as I watched him retreat.

"So…" Klaus started to say.

I cut across him shouting, "I need to have a shower."

"You're already in your pajamas," he said his eyes dancing with laughter.

I hauled ass to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I sat on the toilet and wished that I could call Sophie. She would know what to say to me. God I would even settle for Damon's advice right now. I got in the shower and hid in there for as long as possible. The water became cold and I still didn't leave. Eventually I knew I had to face the music. I got out and put on my pajamas again. I steeled myself and opened the door. Klaus was lying on the bed. Let him be asleep I prayed fervently. He sat up and looked at me. Damn!

"So you love me," he said obviously enjoying me squirm.

"Nope," I replied defiantly.

"I have excellent hearing and I am almost certain I heard you say that you love me."

"I have no memory of such an occurrence," I choked out.

Klaus just continued to smile. I knew he wasn't just going to let this go or forget what I said so I figured my best course of action would be to act as normal as possible. I sat down on the edge of the bed and started brushing my hair with much more focus and attention than I had ever dedicated to this particular task before.

"So now you're saying you don't love me."

"I don't love anybody," I lied.

"Am I unlovable?" Klaus asked his voice becoming more serious.

I began to really understand the phrase your dammed if you do your dammed if you don't at this moment. I wanted to tell him the truth but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had always been extremely bad at showing any feelings that weren't superficial and this time was no exception.

I decided it was time for a last ditch effort in the form of sidetracking. I tossed the brush aside and then crawled over to Klaus; I smiled before I leaned in and kissed him. I thought I was in the clear but when I pulled back to dramatically fling off my shirt he pulled me back in and whispered, "Do you think I'm dumb enough to fall for a distraction. I want an answer Lana."

I felt myself go from being embarrassed about what I said earlier to being mad that he refused to let it go.

I jumped off the bed, "I'm going to sleep with Stefan," I said as I walked towards the door.

"What?" he thundered from behind me.

"I don't want to talk about this and you can't help but dredge it up so I am going to Stefan's room to sleep," I elaborated.

Klaus grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Why can't you answer me?" he said.

"You have been acting like a jack ass since I said it," I shouted. "When I did say it I meant it but do you know what you didn't say anything back. So now I'm asking you point blank, Klaus do you love me?"

"Don't try to turn this around on me."

With that response I knew I had gained the upper hand again.  
>"Do you love me?"<br>"Seriously Lana you are acting like a child."  
>"Do you love me?" I repeated.<p>

Klaus just glared at me. I could tell he was formulating a plan. I hadn't expected a declaration of love from him at all. And maybe I was fighting against giving him an answer because I felt like until now we had been on fairly equal footing. But if I told him that I loved him the power balance would shift considerably into his favour.

Suddenly Klaus had scooped me off my feet and set me on the bed and began kissing me along my neck and across my collar bone. He was stealing my distraction move but I wasn't about to call him on it.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Calm down Damon," I said as he paced back and forth mumbling under his breath about how stupid Stefan and Lana were for running off with Klaus. They had only been gone a few hours and so far he was not handling it well.

"Stefan had to go and nothing you did would have changed it but he will be back at the end of the summer."  
>"Sophie if Stefan spends even a day going crazy feeding on blood he is different for a long time. If he is gone all summer we can write him off for at least the next fifty years."<p>

"I don't know what to tell you. This is how it's supposed to happen."

"Well things change obviously Lana wasn't with them when you saw this in your head and I'm pretty sure that isn't going to turn out well for her. She won't survive the summer."

"Don't even say that Damon," I said angrily. I may have been mad at Lana but now that she was gone and had nobody to fall back on if things got crazy I was becoming extremely worried and having Damon voice my fears was not helping me at all.

Elena came down the stairs and her eyes were red and her face was puffy from crying. Damon had bitched out and made me tell her that Stefan was gone. She hadn't taken it well and rather than placing the blame on Klaus for forcing Stefan in to it she seemed to be focusing her anger on Lana as if this was her master plan.

"How are you feeling Elena?" I asked hesitantly.

"Better," she replied shortly.

Elena and I had been getting along great until she realized that Damon and I have been sharing a room since I got here.

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked her.

"No I will just take Alaric's SUV home."  
>"He already came and got it," Damon said.<p>

"How will I get home?" Elena said as if I had not just offered her a ride.

"Sophie will drive you," Damon replied.  
>Elena shot him a sharp glance. I picked up his keys and I walked outside. I wanted Elena and me to get along again so I figured I would use this time to talk to her. I started the car and once we were out of ear shot of the boarding house I pulled over.<p>

"Why are you mad at me?" I said point blank.

"I'm not mad at you Sophie."  
>"You clearly are."<br>She didn't answer.

"Why did you lock me out of Damon's room the other night."  
>"Because he needed me."<br>I snorted was that really her excuse.

"Elena that's a crock. You are acting jealous but I don't understand why."  
>She folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her chin defiantly. I just waited until she spoke up again.<p>

"All of this crazy stuff was happening and Stefan just disappeared. I had no one to talk to and I thought the only person who would understand would be Damon but he was only interested in you and you were always with him I just wanted some time with him."  
>For a girl who only claims to love Stefan she certainly seems to take a lot of interest in Damon's affairs. Maybe she had just gotten used to Damon's love and was having trouble seeing it transferred to someone else.<p>

"Elena I want to be friends with you, but I won't back down when it comes to Damon. If he was to choose you I would respect that and I only ask the same from you."

"I am not in love with Damon."

I didn't even bother to answer. I knew that if I wasn't here Damon would still be pursuing her and that she wouldn't eventually admit that she did love him. I had a momentary twinge of uncertainty, was I changing things too much by coming between them.

"Sophie I need to know what is going on with Stefan," Elena said as I started driving again.

"He is with Klaus and Lana that's all I know."

I could have told her more but I figured it would only hurt her to know that Stefan was ripping people apart for sport. I could tell by the sideways glance she sent me that she didn't believe me but I was past the point of caring.

The rest of our drive in was fairly quiet. When I stopped in front of her house Caroline and Bonnie were waiting on her front porch. Caroline sent me an eager wave she picked up a bag and walked towards us.

"Here is all your stuff back," she smiled. "Damon called me and told me to meet you here. He must like you an awful lot if he was willing to give you the keys to his car."

I didn't say anything but I could feel myself starting to blush.

Elena got out of the car and said goodbye quickly. As she headed to the house Bonnie came down the steps, "We need to talk," she said to me.

I got out of the car and met her half way.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Stefan left town with Klaus. They are trying to make more hybrids."  
>"Can Klaus do that?" Caroline asked.<p>

"I want to say no because he doesn't know how, but again Lana could tell him the secret to doing it."

"Well if Lana went with him can't she just get Klaus to let Stefan out of his deal?" Bonnie said.

"I doubt she has that much influence over Klaus," I replied.

"Are you and Damon going to look for them?" Caroline asked.

"No."

"Well what are you doing this weekend?" Caroline said brightening.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well we are going for a girl's weekend at Elena's lake house you have to come with us."  
>"Caroline do you think it's a really good time for that in light of everything that has happened?" Bonnie said darkly.<p>

"Absolutely, we need to do this. We need to band together and eat and drink and play silly games and take our minds of all the crap that has fallen on us," Caroline replied. "Are you in Sophie."  
>"If it's okay with Elena," I said.<p>

"She will be fine with it," Caroline said happily.

"You should really go and check on her she has had a rough night and she will need you two," I said as I went to get back in the car. I bid them adieu and headed back to Damon's.

I walked into the house and was struck by how quiet it was. I wandered around looking for Damon. I called his name a few times and didn't get an answer. I walked out on to the patio and I spotted him sitting on a deck chair with a bottle of whiskey in hand over half the contents were gone.

"What the hell Damon," I said as I approached him.

"You're back. Care to join me for a drink," he smiled raising the bottle to me. I grabbed it and dumped the remainder of the contents on the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked horrified.

"I will not have this Damon. I will not sit and watch you get loaded and feel sorry for yourself," I said sharply.  
>"Sorry I didn't realize you were my mother," Damon retorted sharply.<p>

I still hand the bottle in my hand and without even thinking about it I threw it right towards him with as much force and speed as I could muster. He easily ducked it.

"Good to know that even when you're wasted you're not totally useless," I said before angrily turning back into the house. I wandered up and down the halls until I found myself in the kitchen. This was the first time I had been in this area of the house and I found it rather calming. For a short time I was mad but slowly I regained my composure. I was in the kitchen for about an hour when I realized I was rather hungry so I opened the fridge hoping that it wasn't just for appearances sake. As the door swung open all I saw was blood bags.

"Seriously!" I shouted before slamming the door shut.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine, you sobered up quickly," I noted.

"Part of being a vampire. I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier."

I glanced at him to see if he was being serious or not.

"Did Caroline give you your stuff?"

I nodded once.

"That's good."  
>"She invited me to go to the lake this weekend."<p>

"You aren't going are you?"  
>"If Elena doesn't mind I told her I would go," I answered.<p>

"Why go there when you can stay here with me," his tone had a suggestive note to it.

I had only had one serious boyfriend before and we had never actually had the relationship talk with him about what we were so I had no clue what I was doing but I felt like for my own piece of mind I was going to have to have it with Damon now.

"What are we doing here Damon?" I asked.

He looked a little confused so I elaborated, "What am I to you?"

"Are we having a relationship talk?" he smiled but it had traces of concern.

"Yes. I need to know what is going on between us. People are asking me and I don't know what to say."

"I told you how I felt before and you didn't seem to believe me," Damon said.

"Can you blame me a day later you were telling me that you weren't over Elena," I replied.

"I did that because I thought it would keep you safe. What do you want us to be Sophie?"

I felt a bit of anger, that was such a man thing to do make the girl specify if we they are in a relationship or not. I wanted to say I love you and would marry you if you asked me but the fear of rejection held me back.

"Are we together or not?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I replied.

"I want you to myself."

I blushed and felt a little flustered. Damon was in front of me before I even had registered that he had moved. His hand cupped my face and he softly kissed me. He smiled at me and said, "Sophie just so we are clear I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

I couldn't believe my ears. This was too amazing I felt my heart racing and wondered if I was about to die from happiness.

I couldn't answer Damon so I just hugged him. The moment was perfect until my stomach grumbled with hunger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Wow you guys are the best! Thank you so much for the reviews they are awesome and always make me smile. Just a heads up I will be deviating from the plot line of TVD for a couple of chapters. Since the show never really goes into detail about what takes place over the summer months I decided to fill it with what Lana and Sophie could have possibly done. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

"_Sophie just so we are clear I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. This was too amazing I felt my heart racing and wondered if I was about to die from happiness. _

_I couldn't answer Damon so I just hugged him. The moment was perfect until my stomach grumbled with hunger._

SOPHIE'S POV

Damon and I walked the aisles of the local grocery store. He had decided he was going to cook so I mostly just followed him while he selected whatever he would require. I spotted a couple ahead of us holding hands. That is the sort of thing I wanted, to be able to lay claim to someone through public displays of affection. I looked away from them as I realized Damon was asking me a question.

"Do you like raspberries or pineapple?" he repeated.

"Raspberries," I said not really knowing what I was agreeing to.

Damon threw some into the basket he was carrying. Seeing him peruse the produce section was throwing me for a loop. It was all so ordinary; he belonged in a world full of danger and intrigue not in a supermarket. I looked at the people around us wondering how they could miss the oddity of the situation. The only people paying attention to us were the teenage girls in the store and they were only really keeping their eyes on Damon. He was completely oblivious to them but I received a few jealous looks when he held my hand as we waited in the checkout line.

"Is there a problem?" Damon asked me as he cooked.  
>"Kind of," I said<br>"Do you not like garlic?"

"I love garlic."  
>"What's the problem?"<br>"Just all of this,."

He waited for me to continue, I tried to figure out what to say, "I never have seen this side of you. Normally you only do stuff like this when you're after something or trying to further your plans."

"Is this a bad thing."  
>"No it's just different, but I certainly don't mind it."<p>

He winked at me once and then went back to cooking. It was also a little odd to be in the boarding house alone. There had always been someone around or something going on. I was very aware that we were by ourselves and it made me feel rather nervous.

Damon handed me a bowl of spaghetti and a homemade sauce and we walked into the dining room.

"This is delicious," I gushed as I sampled some.

"I'm not totally useless in the kitchen," Damon smiled.

"Can you only make stereotypical Italian meals or have you branched out to other culinary wonders?"

"If you stick around long enough perhaps you'll find out," Damon replied.

We finished eating and we meandered to the living room.

"Now what would you like to do?" Damon asked.

The question seemed harmless but his body language and tone were implying something a little tawdry.

"How about a movie," I replied.

"Well there are some in that cabinet, I have no clue what they are Stefan and Elena dragged them all here."

I started rifling through the movies until I spotted 'The Notebook'. I instantly grabbed it. I knew it was a sappy tear jerker but it was one of my favorites. I handed it to Damon. He made a face when he saw it but didn't say anything.

I sat down at one end of the couch with my legs tucked under me Damon sat down next to me. His hand was resting on my thigh and even though I was secretly in heaven I couldn't help but pull away. Damon didn't say anything but I could tell he was a little surprised that I wasn't just automatically going for his advances. The movie started and I became completely unaware of Damon until he gave a huge yawn and stretched and just happened to drape his arm across my shoulders.

I started laughing, "You have been around for how many years and that is really your best move."

"It's a classic; I thought you would be able to appreciate the subtleties of it," Damon smiled. "Now shh, I have never actually seen this and you are interrupting my viewing pleasure," he finished seriously.

We settled down and watched the movie. Naturally it wasn't long until I had silent tears streaming down my face. I glanced at Damon and he was sitting their impassively. The movie ended and I was still crying.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked I could tell he was suppressing a laugh. I just nodded my head in reply.

"Will you stop crying soon?"  
>"Yup," I squeaked out. I took a few deep breaths and then said, "How are you not crying. The first time I watched this I cried for hours afterwards and Lana couldn't stop hyperventilating."<p>

Damon laughed, "If you wanted someone to cry with you, you should have watched this while Stefan was still around. Speaking of Stefan what exactly is Klaus doing with him?"  
>"He's trying to make more hybrids."<p>

Damon looked a little alarmed.

"It won't work right away he'll just decimate the werewolf population."

"Why does he need Stefan for that?"  
>"Stefan and Klaus were friends for a while in the 1920's"<p>

"What?"  
>"Stefan doesn't know. Klaus compelled him to forget him and his sister when they left Chicago."<p>

Damon shook his head in disbelief, "Stefan always did have a knack for befriending the worst people."

"So is there anything else I should know?" Damon asked.

"Not right now. The summer will be rather quiet. Elena will pester you for information about Stefan and if Lana and I weren't here you would be trying to find him but since we are you get a summer with minimal drama."

"What will I do to fill up all the spare time you have created for me?"

His hand began to move up my thigh. Oh my god was this happening? Was Damon trying to seduce me? I wasn't sure what to do. Did I want to do this or not. My body was screaming yes you do but my mind was running a hundred miles an hour in the opposite direction. What if Damon thinks I'm terrible in bed or what if he is just making fun of me? I was about to make a witty reply about how he should get a hobby when his lips pressed against mine. I felt his hands go around me and suddenly I was in his arms and he was carrying me bridal style towards his bedroom. He set me gently on the bed and kissed a trail down my neck. I felt his fingers at the edge of my shirt.

"Damon stop," I said quickly.

He pulled back instantly.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this to happen yet," I said honestly.

I was expecting him to try and fight my decision but all he said was, "I can wait until you're ready. It's not like I'm short on time," he sat down next to me.

I thought about his not being short on time comment. Even if he wasn't what if I was? I could wake up back in Kingston tomorrow morning and all of this would be gone. How much would I hate myself and regret this moment for the rest of my life. With that thought I knew what I really wanted. I grabbed Damon and pulled him against me. He seemed a little surprised at my change of heart, "Are you sure Sophie?" he said.

I nodded once.

I woke up in the morning and when I went to get out of bed I realized I was not wearing anything. As soon as I moved Damon woke up and reached for me but I eluded him.

"Is there a problem?" Damon asked with a smile.

This had seemed like a good idea last night and I definitely had no regrets but I was just feeling super awkward this morning. I need to call Lana was my first thought then I recalled that she wasn't available for a chat.

"No there's no problem," I said as I tried sneakily rolling up in the sheets so I could make a dignified escape to the bathroom. As soon as I thought I was sufficiently covered I got out of bed.

"Sophie what are you doing?"

"I need to have a shower."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked raising an eye brow and smirking.

"I don't really want you to watch me shave my armpits, so no, you cannot join me."

What I was really after was time to myself without any one distracting me.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care."

I walked into the bathroom and decided my priority would be to brush my teeth. I finished showering and wandered down the stairs. I smelled bacon frying.

"Hope you're hungry," Damon said as I walked in.

"Starving," I answered.

Damon kissed me on the cheek as I walked past him.

We had just started eating when Damon's phone went off. He answered it and then passed it to me.

"Hello," I said uncertainly.

"Sophie I talked to Elena and she wants you to come to the lake house with us," Caroline's bubbly voice said loudly.

"That's great Caroline. When are you guys going?"

Tomorrow afternoon we are going to head up there. Would you mind giving me a ride my car is having issues."  
>"For sure," I assumed she just didn't want me to have to go on my own and I appreciated it.<p>

"Do I need to bring anything with me?" I asked her.

"Whatever your choice drinks and snack food are."

"I can manage that."  
>"Perfect I will see you tomorrow around 2:30."<p>

Caroline hung up and I passed the phone back to Damon.

"Are you really going to go with them?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. I want to go with them."

"I'm way more fun than they are. You really should reconsider your options."

"I'll only be gone for the weekend I'm certain you won't perish while I'm away. Can you give me a ride to my house."  
>"Why?"<br>"I told Caroline I would give her a ride and that might be difficult if I don't have my car and then I have to go and pick stuff up for the lake."

"I suppose I can do that."  
>Damon finished eating and went and changed into his uniform of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. I was washing the dishes when he came back in.<p>

"Are you ready to go?"

"In a minute, I just want to finish this."

"We have a dishwasher."

"I'll remember that for next time," I said as I drained the sink.

Damon dropped me off in front of the house Lana and I had shared.

"I'll see you later," I said quickly.

Damon gave me a quick kiss and then I hopped out of the car and went into the house to search for my keys. The house was so silent that I did a hasty walk through and grabbed any remnants of stuff that I had left behind.

I got behind the wheel of my car and wondered how I could have gone so long without driving it. I cruised into town and pulled up in front of the small shopping complex.

I wandered the stores and quickly found a black duffle bag and a pink beach tote. I then purchased several pairs of shorts and several brightly colored tank tops. I made a quick detour and bought a pair of shoes that would be good to kick around in at the lake. My next stop was to buy a couple bathing suits. I settled on a navy and white polka dot two piece and a black one piece with a sweetheart neckline.

I stopped at the grocery store and bought whatever junk food caught my eye and several bottles of pop. I was standing at the checkout of the local liquor store with a case of beer and a few bottles of whiskey when I realized I had no ID and that I was not actually the legal age in the United States. I was about to turn and ditch my purchases but the teller grabbed my stuff and started ringing it through. He looked at me once and I thought he was going to card me but he just gave me the grand total. I paid quickly and made a run for it before he would change his mind and confiscate my booze.

I was on my way out of town when I realized that one of the things I missed the most from my old life was my I-pod. I turned back into town and grabbed one then headed back to Damon's.

When I got home he was gone so I dragged my stuff in, sorted it and packed it up. I put the perishables in the fridge and spent the afternoon downloading my favorite songs.

I got rather caught up in the music and was soon singing along. At first it was quietly under my breath but the longer I was alone and the more comfortable I got the louder I became.

"Keeping yourself busy?"

I choked on the lyrics and came to an abrupt halt.

"Don't stop on my account," Damon said trying to conceal a smile.

He glanced at all the large bags I had on the floor.

"I thought you were going for the weekend but this looks like you are leaving permanently."

"A girl never knows what she will require," I smiled.

We spent the rest of the night chatting. He seemed interested in my life before Mystic Falls so I told him anything that I found funny or interesting about my history avoiding any of the really embarrassing stories.

Our night ended the same as the previous evening.

The next morning I wasn't nearly as nervous or shy around Damon and when he asked me again to bail on the lake I found it much more difficult to say no especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt and was doing his utmost to keep my attention focused on him.

Eventually I did make it out of the bed and was only about ten minutes late in picking up Caroline.

"Where did you get this car?" she asked as she threw her stuff into the back seat.

"Damon got it for me."  
>She got in and did up her seat belt, "What is going on between you two?"<br>I could tell she was dying of curiosity.

"I guess we're a couple," I said a little sheepishly.

"I knew it. So have you guys….you know?" she raised her eyebrows

"Caroline," I exclaimed.

"Come on I was with Damon for a while I know what he's like," she said with a knowing smile.

We spent the drive up there laughing, singing and gossiping about Damon.

We pulled up out front and Elena and Bonnie were already there relaxing on the front porch. I was a little nervous, Bonnie and I didn't really get along and Elena and I had shared some words.

"You guys finally made it," Elena said as we walked up the steps.

"Yes now the party can actually begin," Caroline answered regally.

All of us went to the car and unpacked it. I was sharing the master bedroom with Caroline which I was fine with. We were surrounded by the forest and if a bear tried to get in a window I would be glad Caroline was nearby. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and walked to the kitchen.

Elena was pouring something pink out of a blender and into a glass for me. I grabbed it and was pleased to find that it contained booze.

We trooped outside and lounged in the large deck chairs. At first things were a little tense and forced but the alcohol helped and soon we were all chattering back and forth. Now that I was sitting here with a group of girls I couldn't help but miss Lana. Even though I was being accepted into their group I was still just the new girl. After a few drinks Caroline let it slip that I was sleeping with Damon I was waiting for a harsh reaction but the rest of us were drunk enough by now that nobody really cared. The evening wore on and soon it was dark.

"Let's start a fire," I called out.

"What!" They all said together.

"Come on we are at the lake and its dark out all we have to do is collect the wood and then Bonnie can use her super witch powers to get it burning," I said.

"Should we be playing with fire, we have been drinking for hours," Caroline interjected.

"The worst case scenario is either me, Elena or Bonnie fall in to the fire pit in which case you pull us out and patch us up. There is no downside to this plan," I reasoned.

"Let's do it," Elena agreed.

We staggered into the woods and collected as much wood as we could carry and then slowly wandered back to where the fire pit was. We had a roaring fire within minutes thanks to Bonnie. Elena and I went inside and got stuff to roast hot dogs. Once we had eaten we sobered up a little but we were all still rather buzzed.

I felt like I was falling into a food coma when I had another brain wave. Whenever we would do this sort of stuff at Lana's we would always end the night playing a game.

"Who is down for hide and go seek tag," I said.

We all agreed and decided that home free was the fire and that Caroline was never allowed to be 'it' and couldn't use her super speed. We spent the next hour running around the woods screaming and laughing. We had been playing for a while and I knew Elena was 'it'. I had wandered farther into the woods and was a little disoriented. In the distance I heard Caroline yell home free and then a few seconds later I heard Bonnie yell it too. That meant it was just me left out here. I spotted Elena and I didn't know if I was faster than her so I let her go way past me, then I jumped out of the shrubs I was hiding in and hauled ass for the fire pit. I had made it about fifty feet when I crashed into someone. As I slammed into them I could tell it was a man that had blonde hair. My first thought was Klaus and I let out a blood curdling scream and started running as fast as I could in the other direction. I hit some undergrowth and tripped but I got up and kept running. I saw the house faintly through the trees. I was just about out when someone stepped into my path far too quickly to be human. I skidded to a stop and was about to go charging back into the woods when I heard a rather familiar voice say, "What the hell Sophie, why were you screaming?"  
>"D-Damon?" I stuttered<p>

"Is something wrong?"

"I ran into some guy back that way. What are you doing here?" I said feeling majorly relieved that I wasn't about to be murdered.

"I came here with Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt. I was by the house but I heard you scream like you were about to be killed so I came to look for you."

"Jesus you scared me when you stepped out I thought you were Klaus coming to kill me," I laughed.

"How in the hell were you running around out here anyway? You smell like you have been drinking all day."

"Most of it," I conceded.

Damon grabbed my hand and led me back to the fire. Everyone was sitting there.  
>"You found her," Caroline cheered spilling her drink a little. "What happened to you?"<br>"I ran into someone and it freaked me out."  
>"I'm sorry that was me," Matt said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought it was a bad idea to have two drunk girls in the woods so I went to look for you."<p>

Elena came out of the house with a couple drinks in her hand and passed one to me. We hung around the fire until the sun was beginning to peek out. Most of the alcohol had burned off but I was still feeling rather happy with the world.

"Time for all the boys to go," Elena decreed.

"Did you come here by yourself?" I whispered to Damon.

He nodded.

"I will walk you to your car," I said in what I assumed was an offhand manner.

I grabbed his hand and we walked off together.

I saw the other guys leave and the girls go back into the house.

"Thanks for rescuing me," I said as we approached his car.

"That's what I'm here for."

I leaned in and started kissing Damon.

"You've been drinking," he said taking a step back.

"Not that much," I said then started kissing him again.

He kissed me back pressing me against the car. I fumbled for the door handle of the back seat I found it and opened it. We climbed into the back seat and let things get a little crazy.

I waved from the porch as Damon left and then walked into the house.

"Your hair is looking a little messy and windswept Sophie," Caroline said laughing.

"It's windy outside."  
>"So windy that you got a few hickeys?" Elena chimed in.<p>

"If I said yes would you believe me?"

All of us started giggling. I went upstairs and had a shower and got into my jammies and went back down stairs.

"Ladies I am exhausted so I must go to bed," I said.

They felt the same way as me so we all went and crashed for the night.

I woke up to the most epic hangover of my life. I threw up and vowed I would never drink again. I slipped into some comfy sweats and dug out my sunglasses because the sun was shining obnoxiously bright. I walked into the kitchen but the smell of whatever drinks we had been mixing last night was still permeating the area so I grabbed a glass of water and trudged outside.

Elena and Bonnie were sitting there looking just as rough as me.

"That was a good night," I said as I sat down.

"I'm not sure it's worth this torture in the morning though," Bonnie groaned.

Elena passed me a bottle of Advil and I gratefully accepted it. Caroline came bouncing up the steps, "So I think we should have a relaxing beach day," she declared.

"Caroline," I started, "I really like you but please SHHHHH."

I felt like my head was going to split open. We recuperated on the porch. By midafternoon we were all feeling better so we did wander down to the lake and went swimming and tanning.

We started drinking again around five but we didn't get quite so out of control as the night before.  
>We were all getting hungry so we went back inside and made a quick supper of grilled cheese and soup. We sat down in the living room.<p>

"Hey Bonnie do your powers work on me?"

I was curious. The vampires here had no effect on me I wondered if that proved true for witches as well.

"I don't know. Do you want me to try something?"  
>"Yeah I can't be compelled so I was just wondering."<p>

Bonnie focused on me and I was waiting for something to happen.

"I can't do anything to you," she sounded surprised. "Everything I send just washes over you but you give off this vibrant bright colored imprint so I could track you and get some readings off your emotions but I think that would be it."

"Can you find Lana?" I asked.

"I never met her but if you think about her I can try."

A few moments passed then Bonnie spoke up, "I can feel her and I can see where she is."

"Where is she?" I asked

"Still in Virginia."

"Is Klaus with her?"  
>"I don't know I can only see her."<p>

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "What is Klaus doing?"  
>The atmosphere in the room changed and everyone's attention zeroed in on me.<p>

"I told you he is looking for werewolves so he can make hybrids but he will be unable to do it for now. He's missing something." I said.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked.

"He's fine Lana will do her best to keep him out of trouble," I said. Nobody seemed to believe me but I knew it was true.

Eventually we went back to boy gossip and I let it slip that Caroline was going to start dating Tyler.

I was a little sad the next day when we packed up to go back to Mystic Falls. I was missing Damon like crazy but I liked the laid back fun we had while we were here. We made plans to come back in a couple of weeks.

LANA'S POV

I got begrudgingly back into my SUV. I was growing less impressed with the road trip lifestyle. Things had been going smoothly for the most part. Klaus still hadn't found any werewolves and that was making him a little moody. We had been on the road for over three weeks and I was in need of a change in scenery.

"Are you alright Lana?" Stefan asked me.

"My life has become a car ride followed by a stay in a motel room," I complained. "Jesus, I sound like a hooker," I felt a little more depressed.

"Well what can we do to cheer you up?" Klaus said.

"I don't know I just want a week where we party and make some awesome summer memories."  
>"Where would you like to go?" Klaus asked.<p>

"I don't know Vegas," I said off the top of my head.

"Alright, in the next city we will catch a flight to Vegas," Klaus said.

"I wasn't being serious we don't need to go to Vegas," I replied.

"Have you ever been there?" he asked.

"No."  
>"Well than that settles it. Besides it's been decades since I was there last."<p>

The next day we were on a plane headed for Las Vegas.


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

"_Well what can we do to cheer you up?" Klaus said._

"_I don't know I just want a week where we party and make some awesome summer memories."  
>"Where would you like to go?" Klaus asked.<em>

"_I don't know Vegas," I said off the top of my head._

"_Alright in the next city we will catch a flight to Vegas," Klaus said._

"_I wasn't being serious we don't need to go to Vegas," I replied._

"_Have you ever been there?" he asked._

"_No."  
>"Well than that settles it. Besides it's been decades since I was there last."<em>

_The next day we were on a plane headed for Las Vegas._

LANA'S POV

We walked out of the airport and I was struck by the intensity of the heat.

Klaus walked over to a waiting limo and opened the door.

"Your chariot awaits my lady."  
>"Compulsion can be so handy," I remarked as Stefan told the driver to take us to a hotel.<p>

We pulled up in front of the ritziest place on the strip. Stefan got us the penthouse suite and we rode the elevator up. As I looked around I realized I was going to need to go shopping. My jean shorts and wife beater tank tops weren't going to cut it here.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the most amazing room ever.

"I am never going to leave here," I said seriously as I wandered around basking in the glory of the suite. It consisted of two levels. The bottom had a kitchen, dining room, living room and large bedroom and a huge walk out terrace, the top level was the master bedroom suite. The bell boy who rode the elevator waited awkwardly by the door with all of our stuff, Klaus pointed to his bag and mine and told him to take them upstairs.

"What makes you think that you get the good room?" Stefan asked.

"Why do you think you get a choice in the matter?" Klaus replied evenly.

They turned to me to settle the dispute.

"Well for whoever ends up in that room just know that I will be cuddling with you," I smiled.

Stefan grimaced, "Fine it's all yours."  
>The bell boy dragged out luggage up the steps and then quickly left. I sank into the living room couch and stared out the window still a little surprised that I was in Vegas.<p>

"So doll, what would you like to do first?" Klaus asked me.

I spotted some pamphlets next to me I reached for them. I browsed through all the shows, casinos, and touristy stuff that were offered. I spotted one for a spa in the hotel. I held it up, "I am going here and I probably won't ever return."  
>"How about you go there and do some shopping and meet us for dinner," Klaus said.<p>

"That sounds marvellous," I got off the couch; Klaus passed me a stack of money and told me to go have fun.

I was walking towards the spa when a boutique caught my eye. I walked in and spotted a black long fitted sleeve sequin tunic dress with shots of dark blue throughout it that was screaming my name. The saleslady brought it to me rather sceptically as if I couldn't afford it and by the way I looked I couldn't blame her. I also grabbed some black heels, and a silver clutch. I paid for them and continued to the spa. I spent the next several hours getting massaged, primped and pampered. I was just getting my hair done when I got a text from Stefan telling me to meet them in the bar in an hour. I had them finish my hair and my makeup and I got changed into my new dress. When I looked in the mirror I could hardly recognize myself. My curls had been subdued into the sexy blown out tousled look that I loved.

"I look super-hot," I said gleefully as I checked myself out. I hadn't gotten dressed up or beautified myself that much since getting to Mystic Falls so it felt nice to look glamorous. I slipped into the high heels and did a few practice walks just to make sure I wouldn't fall flat on my face. I left a huge tip for the staff of the spa for all of their hard work and for taking my bags up to my room and walked out the door. I spotted Stefan and Klaus waiting at the bar. Their backs were to me so I walked over and sat down next to Klaus, "Hey stranger, buy a lady a drink?" I asked him.

Klaus and Stefan turned to face me and both did a double take.

"I'm waiting for someone and I don't think she will like it if I'm talking to another woman." Klaus said pretending not to recognize me.

"If you don't want to have a drink perhaps we can just go up to your room. I won't tell your friend if you don't," I played along.

Stefan pretended to gag.

"So gents what's the game plan?" I asked.

"We were thinking drinks, dinner, and some gambling," Stefan said.

I ordered a shot and a drink.  
>"Go easy, you don't want to black out to early," Stefan remarked.<p>

"I'm Canadian I was born with a high tolerance, plus I come from a long line of raging alcoholics I can handle my liquor."

Both of them looked at me.

"You're Canadian?" Klaus said surprised.

"Do not start saying 'eh'," I warned them.

We finished our drinks and headed out for a night on the town. We ate dinner at the newest trendy hot spot then hit up the casinos. I found it hard to watch the way Klaus and Stefan burned through money as if it didn't matter. We kept drinking and even though I was not a lightweight I had no chance in keeping up with them. At some point we ended up back in our hotel room with them trying to teach me how to play poker as the sun came up.

"I still don't see why guys get their ginchies all up in a wad over this game," I said as Klaus dealt another hand. I looked at my cards and then leaned towards Stefan.

"Are these any good?" I asked as I flashed him my hand.

"Not bad."

"Fine than good sir… I will see your bet and raise you $500."

"It's not your turn yet," Klaus said.

I quickly burned through my money and then I began giving my expert advice to them on how to win at poker.

"We should have gone dancing," I lamented.

They both laughed off what I said.

"It would have been so much fun. I am going dancing before we leave and you can come with me if you would like, but if not I will just go on my own."

I got up and began to wander around. I went and sat outside on the terrace and watched as all the bright lights of the strip turned off. I wondered what Sophie was doing and thought about texting her. I had been sending Damon the updates like I had promised I would but I didn't think that would repair mine and Sophie's damaged friendship. She will be so mad that she missed out on a trip to Vegas, I thought. My musings were interrupted when someone walked outside and sat down beside me.

"What are you doing out here?" Stefan asked me.

"Thinking about Sophie. Where's Klaus?"

"I don't know making small children cry," Stefan replied.  
>"Sounds like what he would be doing," I smiled.<p>

"I think he went to have a shower. You should be impressed you almost out partied an original vampire."

"Now my life is complete," I joked.

"So why were you thinking about Sophie?"  
>"Because I miss her; in our entire lives we have never gone this long without talking."<p>

"Do you wish you had stayed behind?"

"And miss all this no way."  
>"Well if it makes you feel better I'm glad you're here."<br>"Is that because of my winning personality or my stunning good looks?" I asked with a laugh.

Stefan smiled but didn't say anything.

"Well Mr. Salvatore I need to go to bed. All though this dress is gorgeous I have had enough of it."

He wished me a good night and I left him sitting out there. I walked up the stairs and yawned a little. I opened the door as Klaus walked out in a towel. I immediately felt more alert.

I woke up and was looking out the window feeling very sad. We were leaving tomorrow and I wasn't sure I could trade a life of luxury for one that consisted of spending hours in the car, cheap motels, and tracking werewolves. It had been an amazing week. I had shopped until I dropped and had to purchase several new suitcases to accommodate my new belongings. I had gone back to the spa several times and we had hit up almost every casino in the city. I still hadn't gone dancing and knew that tonight would be my last chance for it. I got out of bed and had a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on a tank top and some sweats and wandered down the stairs. Klaus and Stefan came through the front door smiling and chatting. I was glad we had come here because even though they weren't best friends they were getting along better and there was a lot less tension and stress among the group dynamic.

"Where were you two?"

"Joining a high stakes poker game and we had to get something to eat," Stefan said.

"If you say the poker game is tonight I will stake you right in the heart," I warned.

They both shuffled and looked guilty.

"You guys are total d-bags. Our last night here and you are abandoning me for a card game."

"You can come with us," Klaus said.

I laughed, "No way. I am going dancing."

"On your own?" Klaus said sceptically.

"You are welcome to join me."

They both declined. I called down to the front desk and arranged for the people who had done my hair and makeup the first night to come up and beautify me for the evening I had planned. We passed the day away just hanging out. I watched a couple movies on the movie theater size screen in the living room and thought about where I wanted to go tonight and which outfit I would wear.

"So do you know where you are going tonight?" Stefan asked as he sat down next to me.

"I have a few options I might go to one or all of them. We shall see what the night brings," I replied.

The people I had requested showed up and turned my bedroom into a salon. I had selected a yellow dress that had a lot of beading and detailing I wanted to wear heels but I figured I would be better off in flats if I was going to dance up a storm. I looked in the mirror and was pleased with the result. They had straightened my hair and had done very light natural look for my makeup. I grabbed my clutch and stuck some ponytail rings and some money into it and wandered down the stairs.

Stefan and Klaus were waiting for me. We took the elevator down and got a cab and I was dropped off outside the club I wanted to go to first. I was a little nervous to go into the club on my own but the urge to dance was greater than my trepidation. The next several hours disappeared in a blur of music and drinking. I made friends with some people I had met at the hotel a few days ago and partied all night with them. We drank and danced until I wasn't sure if I was going to fall down from exhaustion or inebriation. I was on the dance floor when I felt someone grab my arm I turned fast ready to start shoving the handsy person away.

"Are you ready to go?" Stefan asked me.

"No," I yelled back over the music. I kept dancing.

"Klaus is waiting for us outside."

I normally would have just gone with him but I had a tendency to become belligerent when I drank, "So what. Dance with me Stefan," I shouted as I grabbed his hand. He spun me once and then insisted we leave.

I tried to no avail to escape him.

Stefan just kept hold of my hand and pulled me out of the club. I quickly finished the drink I was holding and then went with him. I stumbled out the front door only staying on my feet because of Stefan.

I saw Klaus leaning against a cab he opened the door as we approached.

"I'm not getting in the cab."

"How are you going to get home?" Stefan said.

"We are going to walk," I slurred.

"How much have you had to drink?" Klaus asked as we stopped in front of him.

"I wish I could tell you," I replied as I planted a kiss on his cheek, I had been aiming for his lips. "Shall we gentlemen,"  
>I linked arms with Stefan and Klaus and we started walking.<p>

"I'm guessing you had a good time," Klaus said as I stumbled slightly.

"The best time you should have come with me because honestly a guy that can dance is a total panty dropper," I crowed.

I spotted a building with a large picture of Elvis on it and I had a great idea.

"I'm getting married," I cheered.

"To who?" Klaus asked laughing. "I don't remember proposing."

"Whoever wants to marry me," I answered with a wave of my arms as I broke away from them.

I stopped in front of the wedding chapel.

"Lana let's just go home. You are totally smashed," Klaus said.

I took a few steps so I was in the middle of the sidewalk and began to address the people walking along, "You sirs," I called out to a group of men ambling past. "How do you feel about a Vegas wedding?"

The guys looked uncertain and a little fearful as he took in Stefan and Klaus standing behind me.

"Just ignore them I don't even know who they are," I loudly whispered. The guys obviously felt differently and politely declined and continued on their way.

"No one is going to marry you," Klaus said.

"Not if you are going to stand behind me looking sour," I shot back at him.

"Is that what is really going to stop your wedding; my expression. Not the fact that you are an intoxicated girl on the street."

"Why do you even need to get married?" Stefan asked.

"Because I don't want to end up a withered, old, sassy, spinster," I proclaimed.

Stefan laughed. I saw another group of people approaching. I once again waved them down and made them my offer.

"This will never work Lana," Klaus said grumpily.

Four groups turned me down before I struck gold with a portly guy who looked as if he was more inebriated than me.

"Told you I was getting married tonight Klaus," I said triumphantly as I swung open the door into the 24 hour chapel.

"This is getting out of hand if you want to get married so bad marry Stefan," Klaus replied.

"What!" Stefan exclaimed, "I have done a lot for you Klaus, but I am not marrying Lana."

"Ouch Stefan I am standing right in front of you," I cried offended.

"Come on Stefan. You look like a chap who would get married eventually so why not now," Klaus answered him.

"Why don't you just marry her?" Stefan retorted.

"I'm not the marrying kind." Klaus replied.

"Boys can you not be so rude to my fiancé," I said gesturing to the guy who I was about to marry. "What's your name?" I looked at him.

"Howard."

"Really, you are going to marry a person named Howard," Klaus chuckled.

"Klaus you need to understand that Howard and I have a passionate chemistry that results in unbridled lust," I answered smugly patting Howard's arm.

"Stefan just marry her. We can just get this over and be done with it," Klaus said.

Stefan sighed once and then agreed.

I let go of Howard's arm, "Sorry dreamboat it would have never worked out between us anyway," I said as I sent him down the road.

We walked in and I saw a small bridal shop I grabbed a veil and bouquet of purple flowers and picked out a giant gaudy ring that was obviously just a fake diamond.

"Are you ready my beloved?" I asked Stefan as the woman who worked in the chapel fastened the veil into my hair.

He smiled and said, "I didn't think Klaus would be the best man at my wedding."

"The worst part is I'm going to cheat on you with him," I shrugged sadly.

The last thing I remembered was looking at Klaus and Stefan standing next to a man dressed up like Elvis in his jumpsuit phase and walking towards them trying my hardest not to stumble.

I woke up and opened my eyes than quickly snapped them shut as the sun burned my retinas. My head was pounding and I tried to recall what had happened last night. I remembered being dropped off at the club and Stefan coming to get me but then things started to get rather fuzzy. I felt my stomach start to heave but I knew I would never make it to the bathroom I took a few deep breaths and fought it down. Klaus' arm was draped over me and I figured that because I was awake he should be as well.

"What happened last night Klaus?" I asked hoarsely.

"Don't you remember?" A voice that sounded an awful lot like Stefan answered me.

I laid there for a moment trying to connect the dots. Why did Klaus sound so much like Stefan? I opened my eyes and looked around Stefan's room.

"Why am I in your room?" I asked slowly.

"Where else would you have slept last night Mrs. Salvatore?"  
>I sat there for a moment and attempted to process what he had just said. My last name was Walker but I was pretty sure he had used Salvatore.<p>

"Can you repeat that?" I asked him more confused than ever.

Stefan grabbed my hand and held it up for me to look at a large ring caught my eye.

"We got married?" I exclaimed. "How the hell did that happen?" I rolled over to face him and I saw that he was smiling.

"Last night you saw a chapel and wanted to get married."  
>"And I settled for you? I must have been super drunk last night," I mumbled.<p>

"Well you did propose to several other people and you had one taker."  
>"Howard?" I asked as pieces filtered back in.<p>

Stefan laughed, "Is it all coming back now?"

"A little. Where's Klaus?" I said.

"That's nice one night with your husband and you're already asking after your boyfriend," Stefan said feigning hurt.

"I'm a love 'em and leave 'em type. Do we need to get an annulment or anything?"  
>"I don't think that will be necessary we didn't fill in any official paper work and we forged the marriage certificate."<p>

"To bad I was going to go after you for half of your worth in the divorce," My headache became increasingly worse. I cautiously rolled out of the bed and slowly made my way to the kitchen and began searching for Advil.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked me.

I hadn't even noticed him.

"Stop being so loud," I groaned.

Klaus smiled broadly and then stage whispered, "What are you doing?"  
>I was relieved to see he wasn't mad,<p>

"I'm looking for Advil."

"Go sit down I'll get it for you," he replied.

I went and sat down on the couch and cradled my head in my hands. Klaus handed me a few pills and a glass of fruit punch. I looked at it and felt my gorge rise.

"Can I have some iced tea instead?"  
>"Lana love it's this or a small bottle of alcohol."<p>

I swallowed the pills and slowly sipped the juice.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost noon are you hungry?"

I noticed that I was kind of hungry and that my headache had been subsiding. I looked at the juice and then at Klaus.  
>"Did you put <em>something<em> in my drink?"

"Do you feel better?"  
>I nodded.<p>

"Well since you don't seem to upset by it the answer is yes."

I shrugged, "It beats the hell out of a hangover. So are you prepared to enter into an adulterous affair with a married lady?"

Klaus chuckled, "Last night you couldn't even sleep in our room."  
>"Why?"<p>

"I believe your exact words were, it would be improper for you to spend your wedding night with another man."  
>"I found out this morning that my marriage was just a sham so I don't think that is really a problem anymore," I sighed dramatically. "So when does our flight leave?"<p>

"Five hours."  
>"Well than I should probably go pack and get ready to go."<p>

I walked to the kitchen and set my empty glass on the counter and then I spotted pictures from the chapel. At least I looked good in them I thought as I flipped through them. In the stack there were pictures of me and Stefan holding hands, me and Klaus kissing and one the three of us together and another with Elvis and one where I was obviously impersonating Elvis to the best of my ability. God the people who worked there must have thought we were loons. My veil and bouquet were sitting next to the pictures.

Stefan walked into the kitchen.

"You're looking much better Mrs. Salvatore," he said as he leaned against the counter. "I notice you're still wearing your ring."

I glanced down at it and realized he was right. I knew I should take it off or at least switch the hand it was on but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I stole a peek at his hand and saw that he had ditched his ring. He caught me looking and said, "Don't worry I still have it. I wouldn't throw away the memory of our wedding."

I smiled and hugged him, then asked him the question that had been in the back of my mind, "So did anything happen besides our ill-fated marriage last night?"

"Well you made me carry you across the threshold and then when I set you down you stumbled to my room and passed out shortly after. Please do you think Klaus would let me live if I had tried anything with you?"

I breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing the pictures and wedding mementos and going upstairs. I had a shower and started packing. I took a break after about two hours of packing and we ordered room service. I went back upstairs when we finished eating and completed the large task of organizing my stuff and fitting it into bags. The bell hop came up and collected our luggage and we got a limo and went back to the airport. While we were there I bought a postcard and put it in my purse so that I could send it to Sophie and Damon. I fell asleep on the plane and when I woke up we were in Tennessee. Klaus sent Stefan to go and get my SUV. I leaned against Klaus as we waited outside.

"That was a good week," I sighed. "So where are we going next?"

"Well if you would tell me where the werewolves are it would speed up the process considerably."

"I honestly don't know where they are. I only see what happens towards the end of the summer and don't worry you will find them eventually."

"Are you ever going to take off that tacky ring?"

"This is the only wedding ring I will ever get so please let me enjoy it a little longer."

"How do you know it's the only one you will ever wear?"

"I like the idea of being a divorcee far too much," I said, even though I was thinking because you will never marry me.

Stefan pulled up in front of us and we filled the back of the SUV with our luggage and resumed our search for the werewolves.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Damon I need to ask you something," I said seriously.

"Should I be concerned?"

"No I just need you to not comment until I have finished talking."

This question had always been in the back of my mind and I had always wanted to ask it but I had foolishly assumed I would never ever in a million years get the chance to. Damon kept his eyes glued to me as if I was about to tell him something horrible. We were sitting outside at the patio table which had become our place of choice. We had spent most of our time here over the last several weeks. We were living like hermits only going into town when we ran out of essentials. The only person we saw with any regularity was the postman who dropped off letters from Lana. They normally had newspaper clippings about the havoc Klaus and Stefan had been creating and a small note from her about what they had been up to and how Stefan was doing mentally. Damon had been keeping the newspaper clippings in his room and had been tracking their progress. I could tell he had been worried when a week elapsed and we didn't get anything from her.

"So what's the question?" Damon asked.

I took a deep breath, "I would like to…," I paused.

"To what?"  
>"Can we arm wrestle each other?" I said quickly.<p>

Damon looked at me blankly, "You know you won't be able to beat me right?"

"I just really need to do this," I replied. After reading Breaking Dawn, when Bella and Emmet arm wrestled I had this weird curiosity on what that would be like.

He laughed but placed his arm on the table. I did the same and we locked hands, "You are going down," I said.

"Do you want to bet on that?"

"I don't need to bet when I know I will win," I replied cockily.

Damon counted down and as soon as he said go I put as much force as I could into moving his hand closer to the table. I watched his hand tip back slightly and I had a moment of disbelief was I actually going to win. I pushed harder than the next moment my hand was hitting the table.

"You didn't have a chance," Damon smiled.

"Best two out of three," I said.

"No way, I was scared that I was going to break your arm. I am not doing that ever again."

Damon's head turned slightly, "Mails here," he disappeared and then came back and threw a large letter and a postcard on the table.

He opened the letter and I grabbed the postcard and read the back

**_Greetings Gorgeous, Things got wild in Vegas I wish you had been with us. Don't let Damon destroy the stuff in the letter. I would like them back when I get home. Love Lana!_**

I looked at Damon who was viewing the contents of the letter as if Lana had sent him a severed head.

"What is it?" I asked Damon warily.

He handed me the papers. I flipped through the pictures of Lana, Stefan, Klaus, and Elvis. _Holy shit she got married in Las Vegas_! I glanced through the pictures again. There was one with her and Stefan and one with her and Klaus. I started laughing she looked nice in the pictures but if you looked closely she was being kept on her feet by Stefan and Klaus. I doubted she even remembered the ceremony

"She got married?" I looked at Damon for confirmation, "I can't believe she got married," I shook my head.

"Klaus never struck me as the marrying type," Damon replied as he shrugged and picked up the pictures.

"JESUS CHRIST! Damon hand me those pictures."

"Why? I was going to throw them in the garbage."

"Give them to me," I said shrilly. I grabbed the photos and looked a little closer at them. It hadn't occurred to me until Damon had said Klaus wasn't the marrying type but I knew he was right Klaus wouldn't have married Lana.

"It's Stefan," I said finally noticing the wedding band on his left hand.

"What's Stefan?"  
>"Stefan married Lana."<p>

Damon laughed, "No way. Stefan loves Elena he would not marry Lana."

I passed the picture to him, "Take a look at his hand. Klaus thinks Elena is dead so why wouldn't Stefan have married her."

His eyes widened slightly with surprise, "We need to get rid of these. If Elena sees this she will freak," Damon said.

I glanced at the postcard and looked at him, "Lana will want them back."  
>"Well than she shouldn't have sent them to us."<br>I took the pictures and placed them back in the envelope. I would keep them because I knew Lana would do the same for me. Once I was no longer looking at them and the shock subsided I felt myself getting angry with her.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine," I said sharply.

"Sophie you look pretty mad, to me that says you're not fine."

I got up and tried to get away from him. I knew I was going to lose it and I didn't want him to be witness to my rage especially over what was bothering me so much.

He grabbed me as I tried to get past him.

"Sophie what is it?"

I exploded, "Lana ran off with the bad guy and she is having this amazing adventure and will have these awesome memories. I have never been anywhere and it's not fair. I did the right thing and stayed here and she is getting the rewards and will have all the cool stories."

I left out the part about how livid I was that she would be walking around with the last name Salvatore. That was really what had been making me so furious. She picked Klaus and I was with Damon and still somehow she was taking the one thing I really wanted for myself. I knew the odds of me and Damon getting married seemed unlikely but it was still nice to imagine it and I thought I was the one with the best shot of becoming a Mrs. Salvatore and now she had just taken it.

"So are you upset that you stayed with me?" Damon asked.

"No I would have stayed no matter what, even if you had wanted Elena I wouldn't have left."  
>"Are you mad that she got married?" he asked smiling slightly. "I wouldn't be too jealous. All she got was a phony Vegas wedding to Stefan who was probably forced into it because Klaus didn't want to marry her because she is a basket case."<p>

"You're right."

I went and sat down at the table and flipped through the pictures again.

"Is getting married something that is important to you?" Damon asked nonchalantly.

"I guess I would want to get married one day," I said giggling as I looked at the shot of Lana pretending to be Elvis. Damon didn't say anything and I glanced up at him and he was staring so intensely at me I felt like he was peering into my soul.

"Not right away or anything," I said quickly. I thought he had been asking the question in terms of just general information but I was beginning to think he was talking about us exclusively.

Damon turned my chair so I was facing him and he sat down in front of me.

"Sophie I love you."

Holy shit! I was in love with Damon and he knew it but this was the first time either of us had said it out loud. He grabbed my hand; I felt my heart race was he going to propose to me?

"I love you too," I replied exuberantly my heart bursting with joy. I waited for a look of happiness to cross his face but he still appeared serious.

"Let me finish," he said. "I won't ever marry you."

I felt like I had been kicked in the lungs. I was immediately on the defensive. What the hell was going on?  
>"I wouldn't marry you either," I said with as much disdain as I could muster. I tried to get up but he kept me in my chair.<p>

"Sit still let me explain."  
>"Explain what Damon that I am just your summer fling."<br>"No Sophie, listen to me."  
>I crossed my arms and sat there staring at a point just over his shoulder.<p>

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

As mad as I was I registered the fact that he had specified his lifetime and not mine.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I want to change you."


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Sophie's POV_

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_As mad as I was I registered the fact that he had specified his lifetime and not mine._

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked._

"_I want to change you."_

SOPHIE'S POV

"You want me to become a vampire but you won't marry me. I'm sorry that doesn't make a lot of sense to me. Are you giving me an ultimatum of I become a vampire or we're done?"

"I've seen my kind start relationships with humans and they promise their undying love and all that garbage but there comes a point where they will hate each other or the human wants a family and a normal life and they feel like they've been robbed because they never had a chance for it. I don't want that between us."

"It still sounds a lot like an ultimatum to me Damon."

"I'm not saying you have to change tonight or I'm throwing you out I just want you to know that I will leave before you start to resent me. Would you even consider becoming a vampire?"

I sat there and thought about it. I knew that this would come up eventually and my initial reaction was to say yes but I couldn't help but wonder if I could really handle the idea of eternity.

"You don't need to answer right away," Damon said.

I cut across him, "I would do it Damon, I would change but just not right away I would want time."

He seemed a little surprised that I had answered his question so quickly, "Are you sure it's a lot to ask of a person."

"Damon I would be lying if I said me and Lana hadn't had the would we or wouldn't we become vampires debate a million times so it's not like I haven't had this in the back of my mind."

Damon hugged me and I hated the fact that the only thing keeping me from telling him to change me now was that I thought I might still be able to get home. If I changed into a vampire I would have to accept the fact that we would never get out of Mystic Falls and I just wasn't ready for that yet. Even though I loved Damon I still missed my old life and my family. And if it came down to a choice I had no idea what side I would fall on. I felt like I should also talk to Lana before I went through with it. I felt like she would help me see things a little more rationally and I would be able to see if she would go home if we had the chance.

The next day I woke up and opened my eyes trying to figure out what woken me up. I rolled over and saw Damon shoveling my stuff into a suitcase. Oh my god not this again I thought with trepidation.

"So I'm guessing last night was better for me than it was for you," I said hoping that my attempt at humor would not betray my nerves.

"Get dressed," Damon grunted in reply.

I got up and did what he said. I had a quick shower and got changed. I tried to put on makeup but my hands were shaking so bad that I quickly discarded that attempt. Damon walked into the bathroom, "Are you done with that stuff?" he asked brusquely.

I nodded and he scooped it into a bag. I followed him out to his car where he threw my stuff into the back seat.

"Damon what's going on?" I said seriously. Was he really going to ditch me at Caroline's again I wondered.

"Get in the car Sophie."  
>"No not until you tell me what the hell is going on," I said sharply.<p>

He didn't answer he just got in the car and waited for me. I got in and he tossed some papers at me.

"What's this?" I said.

"Look at them."

I opened them and choked on my words.

"Damon am I reading this right?"  
>"What do they say?"<br>"I don't know but they have our names on them and they look like plane tickets to New York for three days."  
>Damon just smiled at me.<p>

"Are we seriously going to New York?" I had to ask just in case this was some sick joke he was playing.

"If we can make our flight on time," he grinned.

"I can't believe this is happening," I was having trouble sitting still I wanted to throw my arms around him and dance all at once.

"Why are we going to New York?" I asked once I had calmed down a little.

"It just seemed like a good idea."

Our flight landed in New York and I got my first glimpse of Manhattan and I finally realized that I was finally going to be able to say I had been to the greatest city on the planet. Our cab pulled up in front of the Four Seasons.

"Is this where we are staying?" I excitedly turned to Damon.

We got out of the cab and walked in. I felt so provincial and dowdy as we walked past women who were wearing all the latest fashions off the runway. Damon lead me to the front desk and he spoke to the concierge I was too busy gawking around to listen to what they were saying. Our elevator ride seemed to last forever but then the door opened and the bell hop informed me that we had arrived at the Ty Warner suite. We walked down a short hallway and then I stood awkwardly in the foyer until Damon and I were the only ones remaining in the room as soon as the doors closed behind the staff I began to run about getting to know the suite. The place was huge I went from room to room.

"Oh my god Damon this bathroom is bigger than my bedroom at home," I yelled excitedly.

"I am never leaving this room," I decreed as I flopped onto the bed and sighed.

I was still a little in shock that I was in New York; Lana is going to be so jealous I thought gleefully.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Damon asked from the doorway.

"I don't know," I said honestly. I was still trying to accept that we were even here I hadn't really thought of what I would like to do while here. I considered the stuff I really wanted to see and do.

"Okay I would like to see a Broadway play, the Statue of Liberty, the Museum of Natural History, the Empire State Building and Central Park," I said then I spotted a spa brochure and I began to thumb through it.

I grabbed the phone and called down to the front desk and was pleased to hear that they had an opening for a massage.

"I guess you've made your plans for the evening," Damon said.

"You can come with me," I replied.

He declined.

I spent the next several hours in a place of heavenly bliss. I received a lemon coffee body massage, manicure and pedicure. I didn't know if I was going to be able to drag myself away from the spa but the thought of Damon quickly motivated me to return to my room.

I caught the elevator and got off on what I hoped was the right floor. I walked into my room and saw a candle lit table with silver serving dishes on it.

"What's all this?" I asked smiling at Damon as I sat down at the table.

"I figured you would be hungry by the time you got back," he answered.

I lifted the lid off my plate and saw a steak, grilled veggies and French bread.

"You are the best," I said as I started eating. I almost died of joy when I realized that there was strawberry cheesecake for dessert.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed next to Damon.

The next morning when I woke up it took me a moment to remember that I wasn't in Mystic Falls. I slowly sat up and yawned then rolled out of bed and got dressed and beautified myself. I walked out to the living room and my stomach gurgled.

"Do you want to go for breakfast?" Damon asked.

We went downstairs and got a table outside. I was just about to take a bite of my eggs benedict when someone walking past bumped me slightly my fork clattered to my plate the stranger apologized and then headed for his own table. I glanced up and started hyperventilating.

Oh Jesus I can't believe that just happened I thought as my heart skipped a beat and I blushed slightly.

"Sophie are you okay?" Damon asked looking a little alarmed.

"Damon do you know who that was?" I hissed excitedly.

"No?"

"The person that bumped me was SHIA LABEOUF!" I said.

"The guy from the Transformer's movie?"

"Yes oh my god I love him! Seriously if I was ever going to cheat on you it would so be with him he is fucking hot. Did you see that though his body touched mine I will relive this moment on my death bed when I'm a wizened up little old lady," I gushed.

Damon opened his mouth but I cut across him.

"Shh, just let me enjoy this for as long as possible," then I had a genius idea. "Damon go compel him to come talk to me."

"What, no."  
>"Yes," I replied fanatically.<p>

"No way am I doing that."  
>"You have to."<br>"Sophie why would I arrange a meeting between you and the guy you would leave me for. What exactly is the benefit of that for me?"

I shot Damon the most serious look I could, "Please do this for me," I begged.

Damon just smiled and shook his head

"You are such a fun wrecker," I said as I picked up my fork. I sent continual covert glances across the restaurant to where Shia Labeouf was sitting. I almost died when he caught me staring but all he did was flash a quick smile at me.

"Are you done eating or are we going to sit here and stare at a dumb celebrity all day?" Damon asked darkly.

"I'm done," I replied as I stood up and glanced wistfully at my other dream husband before we left.

We spent the day running all across the city from one touristy thing to the next. I was on the verge of asking Damon to piggy back me when he suggested that we get a cab and head back to the hotel.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked as I plopped down onto the couch.

"I don't know what are you in the mood for?" Damon asked raising one eye brow.

"I want to go see Chicago."

Damon frowned slightly, "I suppose we could do that."

I started thinking about what I should wear I went and browsed through the clothes in my suitcase. All I had brought were casual summer clothes there was no way I was going to wear any of those particular garments on my one night in the town in NYC.

"I need to go shopping for a dress," I said as I walked back out to the living room.

"Call down to the front desk and tell them to bring clothes up," Damon replied.

"Can I actually do that?"

Damon nodded.

"I love traveling with you," I said as I took off towards the phone.

Damon and I killed away the afternoon and around five there was a knock on the door I raced to open it. A woman was standing there with several racks of clothes I let her in and she went straight to the bedroom.

"You need to leave," I told Damon as I followed the woman.

"Umm why?"

"Because this is girl time and you don't get to be a part of it," I answered.

Damon didn't bother arguing he just took off.

I raced to the bedroom and started going through the clothes. I had tried on just about everything before I settled on a one shouldered champagne coloured dress. As soon as I tried it on I knew it was the one. The woman cleaned up the clothes and put them back on the racks and then called for someone to come and do my hair and makeup. I was ready a little before seven and was just pacing back and forth across the hotel room when Damon finally showed up. He was dressed in a tux and my heart just about melted out of my chest.

Damon smiled as he saw me, "You look gorgeous." He kissed me quickly then said, "I think something is missing though."

I glanced down wondering what he was talking about. Damon slipped something into my hand I saw the word Tiffany's emblazoned on it.

"What is this Damon?" I asked.

"Just open it."

My hands shook slightly as I pulled the top of the box off. I gasped as I saw what was inside. It was a necklace with a small platinum chain and a chocolate diamond.

"Damon you shouldn't have," I said seriously. "I can't accept this."

I tried putting the box back in his hands.

"Sophie it's a gift and I want you to have it."

"It's too much though I have nothing to give you in return."

Damon took the box and pulled out the necklace, "Stop trying to be polite just put it on," he was suddenly behind me and I felt the chain against my neck as he quickly fastened the clasp.

I looked down at it, "It's beautiful Damon, thank you," I hugged him and then I glanced at the clock and realized we were going to be late. "We need to go," I shouted as I raced for the door.

We made it just in time and seeing my first Broadway play was better than I had ever anticipated that it could be. When we walked out of the theater it was dark and I was on cloud nine and having trouble from breaking out into song.

"That was amazing," I sighed contentedly as Damon wrapped his arm around me and we started walking. "Where are we going?" I asked

"I thought you wanted to see Times Square."

The walk only took us about ten minutes before we were there. I looked around and still was in awe that I was actually there and seeing it for real. Normally I would have tried to act a little less touristy and proceed with a bit more caution but I figured that since I was with Damon I was safe. We wandered up and down the street and ordered pretzels from a street vendor. Damon and I traversed the streets until almost two in the morning before we went back to the hotel for the night.

I slept late the next morning and was still a little tired when I woke up. I slowly rolled over and as my feet hit the floor I cringed. My stilettos had seemed comfortable enough last night but now I could feel the blisters. I hobbled to the bathroom and showered then got dressed. Damon was sitting on the couch so I went and joined him.

"Our last day here what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Nothing. I'm exhausted I just want to stay here and relax and spend time in this amazing hotel room."

I had only ever been in cheap hotel rooms on family trips and I knew I would never be able to adjust back to that after staying in this room. Damon and I spent the day lounging and ordering room service. Our flight out of New York left early the next morning and we arrived back in Mystic Falls in the early afternoon. By the time we stopped in front of the boarding house I was running on fumes and was glad to be home. I grabbed my luggage out of the backseat and followed Damon inside. We hadn't gotten far into the house when Damon stopped dead and I ran into him.

"What the hell Damon why'd you stop?"  
>"Shh, I think there is someone in the house," Damon hissed in my ear. I listened but I couldn't hear anything.<p>

Damon took a few steps forward and I stayed right behind him as we came up to the first hall way and Damon moved me so I had my back against the wall. I heard footsteps moving quietly towards us, I held my breathe trying to make as little noise as possible. Damon moved slightly then in a flash he grabbed the person and slammed them against the wall opposite of me. I heard some glass shatter and the person let out a loud shrill scream which caused me to also scream. I took a look at the person Damon had pinned and quit screaming and thought what the hell was going on.

"Damn it Damon that was the last piece of key lime pie… and you scared the crap out of me."

"Lana what are you doing here?" I asked as Damon let her go.

LANA'S POV

We had been in the same town for a few days and I knew we wouldn't be able to stay much longer the body count was rising rapidly. Klaus and Stefan were once again out and about on the town trying to discover the werewolves' whereabouts. I elected to stay behind because I didn't want to see any blood and gore. I was sitting in the motel room trying to kill time by watching cheesy soap operas but I was very bored. I toyed with the ring that was still on my left hand absentmindedly. I had tried putting the ring on my other finger but I just couldn't do it, it just felt wrong somehow. I sighed and then figured it was time to send Damon and Sophie another update so I walked to the nearest gas station and bought copies of the local and state papers. I went back to the motel and browsed through them and whenever I saw the words murder, death or animal attack I cut out the article. It took me awhile to get used to doing this simply because I had to read about the victims and the family they left behind but by this time though I was an expert scanner and knew what to look for to see if Klaus or Stefan had a hand in it. I grabbed an envelope and put the address on it and then sat down and wrote a quick note

_Hey Brother In-law,_

_Stefan is doing as well as can be expected. The last several weeks have been rather gruesome but I'm trying to convince Klaus to take it easy on him._

_Tell Sophie I say hi._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Lana Salvatore._

I sealed the letter and disposed of the clippings and left over newspaper in a dumpster behind the motel before walking back to the store. I put the letter into the mail and turned to see Klaus walking towards me.

Oh shit I thought with dread. I knew he had seen me and I wasn't really sure how I was going to explain this to him. I decided I should just act like I wasn't sending a letter at all. Why the hell was he back so early I thought they would be gone until later tonight. I began walking toward Klaus and I could see his expression was questioning.

"What were you doing?"

"Vandalizing the U.S Postal system. Where's Stefan?" I replied.

We walked back towards the motel.

"Who are you sending letters to Lana?"

I tried to figure out the best way to tell him.

"You can tell me or I can just rip open the mail box and find out," Klaus said darkly.

I opened the door of our room, "I was sending a letter to Damon."

"Why?"  
>"Because I told him I would."<br>"That doesn't seem like a bad plan to tell him where we are and what we have been doing."

"He would be doing it anyway. I just help him along and tell him how Stefan is doing."

"How long have you been doing this?"  
>"Since we left Mystic Falls. I told him I would do this and in return he wouldn't come and look for us."<p>

Klaus paced the room, "Why didn't you tell me."  
>"Because you have a tendency to overreact."<br>He glared at me.

"See what I mean you are overreacting right now," I exclaimed.

"I knew I should have just killed Damon and Sophie before we left," Klaus said in an offhand manner.

"Excuse me?" I said feeling my anger grow.

He turned to look at me without a hint of remorse or apology.

"I really hope I did not hear that correctly," I said.

Klaus just stared at me then said, "Stop sending the letters now."

"Since when do you get to decide what I do?"  
>"I'm only giving you one chance to correct your behaviour because I like you so much but I will not do it twice."<p>

Who did this joker think he was I fumed. I didn't say anything I just grabbed my luggage and started hurling my stuff into them. No man ever told me what to do. I was willing to go along with a lot of things but that was the one thing I could never tolerate.

"Now what are you going to do go and stay with Stefan," he smiled slightly.

I didn't answer him.

"Are you really giving me the silent treatment?" Klaus laughed.

"No Klaus I am not. My mother always told me not to fight with drunks or idiots because you will never win. And since you haven't been drinking guess what category you fall into," I yelled as I started zipping up my suitcases. I started searching for my car keys I couldn't find them.

"Where the hell are my keys?" I shouted.

"Surely you don't have to drive three doors over to Stefan's room."  
>"I'm not going to Stefan's room."<br>"Where do you plan to go?"

"I'm going home."

"How do you plan to get there without any money?" Klaus asked.

"I will borrow some," I found my keys under the bed and I started dragging my stuff to the car.

I hauled out all of my stuff and Klaus just stood in the doorway and watched. I tossed the last one in the car and walked to the driver's side. I almost had it open when Klaus was suddenly blocking me his eyes met mine

"Lana calm down now and go back inside," he said then he let me go. It only took a few moments for me to realize he was trying to compel me and by the way he stepped back I could tell he thought it worked.

I released the door handle and with much force as I could muster I punched Klaus. I connected with his cheek and I felt like I had just broke my hand but I was to livid to care. He took a few steps back and I knew it was only because he hadn't been expecting it.

"You just tried to fucking compel me," I shouted. "I cannot believe you just did that," I was enraged. I shoved Klaus again and continued to yell at him.

I was dimly aware of Stefan coming towards us.

"What is going on?" he asked as he stepped in between us.

"He just threatened Sophie and Damon then he tried to tell me what to do and then topped it off with a pathetic attempt at compulsion," I said to him before gazing past him to look at Klaus. "No wonder you're family tried to kill you and just so you know I'm the only person on the planet who actually liked you and wanted to be around you and now that's done so enjoy an eternity alone."

"Says the girl who can't take off her pretend wedding ring," Klaus smirked

"That's rich coming from the sociopath who has carried around his daddy issues for a thousand years and has to bully people into being his friend," I shouted at him and felt a surge of joy as I watched his face darken with anger.

I started walking towards my car.

"Where are you going?" Stefan said.

"Back to Mystic Falls."

I could see in his face he was thinking of Elena and if this was going to put her in harm's way.

Stefan walked over to me and pulled out his wallet and handed me a credit card. I knew that I didn't want to go home because Klaus could sneak in and kill me at a later date so as Stefan said goodbye I whispered, "Can I stay at your place?"

"Of course," he glanced over his shoulder at Klaus. "I will keep him here as long as I can but don't stop just drive straight through," Stefan said quietly.

I nodded and hugged him, "You've been a good husband Stefan."

I got in my car and hit the highway feeling more nervous about what I was going to face when I returned to Mystic Falls than what I had just left behind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone, Thanks for all the reads and reviews, they are wonderful. I'm moving across the country and I won't be able to update until i get settled. So I apologize in advanced if there is a long break between this chapter and the next.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_Lana's POV_

_He glanced over his shoulder at Klaus, "I will keep him here as long as I can but don't stop just drive straight through," Stefan said quietly._

_I nodded and hugged him, "You've been a good pretend husband Stefan."_

_I got in my car and hit the highway feeling more nervous about what I was going to face when I returned to Mystic Falls than what I had just left behind._

LANA'S POV

I drove for hours and I felt myself getting tired so I pulled off the highway once and had a car nap. It was the only time I stopped except for when I would need to gas up and I made it back to Mystic Falls in record time. I decided to stop and get some groceries as I passed through town. I had always been an emotional eater and I assumed the only thing that I could put complete faith in was a delicious pie. Plus if Damon was going to kick me out I would need stuff for at the other house. I quickly manoeuvered through the grocery store feeling a little embarrassed as I realized that my cart was filled with pastry's and nothing else. I grabbed some fruits and veggies just to look a little more balanced. I was putting the last of my groceries in the SUV when I spotted Alaric going in to the store. I left my cart in the parking lot and took off quickly hoping to avoid any other familiar faces. I raced out of town and the closer I got to the boarding house the more I slowed down until I was stopped on the side of the road. This was it, I was going to have to face the music for my choices and I knew it was going to be ugly. I steeled myself for another fight and finished the drive. I pulled up out front and got out cautiously. I walked to the front door took a deep breath and opened it. I walked in and was met by total silence.

"Hello," I called out warily.

"Sophie…..Damon….."

No one answered. I checked the living room and the library both were deserted. I walked up the stairs and headed towards Damon's room.

"I hope you guys aren't doing it because I'm opening the door," I said as I walked in. There was no sign of them. What the hell, had Damon gone crazy and murdered Sophie and disposed of all of her stuff. Everything that was Sophie's was gone. I walked into the bathroom and I noticed that Damon's stuff was gone also. I walked to his closet and as I looked through it I realized his eternal stack of dark wash jeans and black shirts was depleted also.

"Where the hell would they have gone?" I wondered out loud.

I went outside and grabbed my things and dragged in all of my stuff and left it piled in the front entryway. If Sophie and Damon were gone I didn't want to throw up red flags that I was back so I parked my SUV in the garage. I found the kitchen and then put away all of the groceries. I started dragging my luggage up the stairs and went into Stefan's room. It was the first time I had been in there and I was a little uncomfortable. I would have normally started snooping but now I was completely alone and had nothing else to distract me from my current predicament. My mind wandered to Klaus almost instantly I felt my eyes sting as I blinked back the tears. I opened my bags and found some pajamas and I went and hopped into the shower. I went back into the bedroom and glanced at my phone and saw I had several missed calls. As I hiked up my pajamas my phone started ringing I picked it up.

"Hello."

"Lana where are you?" Klaus said.

I hung up instantly. He called back again and I ignored it. I was exhausted and hungry I walked downstairs and grabbed a strawberry rhubarb pie, a fork, a glass and a carton of milk and went back up stairs. I sat down on the bed and my phone went off again this time with Stefan's number. I picked it up, "What do you want Stefan?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," Klaus replied.

"What did you forget to hurl an insult at me before I left? I don't want to talk to you Klaus," I hung up before he could answer.

I ate some pie and my phone started going off again with Stefan's number. I answered it again, "Klaus I'm tired and I'm mad stop calling."  
>"Lana don't hang up," Stefan said quickly.<p>

"What do you need Stefan?"

"Are you back in Mystic Falls?"  
>"I'm sitting on your bed eating pie."<p>

"Have you talked to Sophie or Damon?"  
>"No, they are gone."<p>

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"They just aren't here."  
>"Where would they go?"<br>"Hopefully not Disneyland because Sophie and I agreed we would go there together. Why are you calling me?"  
>"I needed to check if you made it home safe."<p>

"Well I did and please tell Klaus to quit calling me because I'm turning off my phone."  
>"Well if you need anything call me."<p>

"This might sound odd but where do you keep your socks," I didn't own any and I just wanted to where some.

"Left bottom dresser drawer."  
>I thanked him and then I hung up and turned off my phone. I grabbed a pair of thick woolen socks and put them on then I peeled back the covers secretly impressed at how neatly Stefan made his bed and crawled in. Everything was quiet and I tried falling asleep but Klaus kept drifting through my mind. I cried until I fell asleep.<p>

When I woke up it was light out I looked at the clock next to the bed I had slept through the night and it was now shortly after six. I tried to fall back asleep but my mind was too active and I assumed Sophie and Damon would be back today at some point so I got up and got dressed. I spent the day swinging from rage to sadness. The next day I was up far too early and I still couldn't sleep I got up and showered put on a pair of shorts and one of the shirts I had stolen from Damon. I put on a pair of socks because I had discovered that the hallways were perfect for running and sliding. I was slightly more productive today and did some laundry and ate an apple as if that would help balance out my pie binge then I ran out of things to do and my mind went straight back to Klaus. My initial reaction was that key lime pie would heal my emotional wounds. As I grabbed the last slice of pie I promised myself that today was my last day of moping. Tomorrow I would put myself back together. I wandered back down the hall way towards the living room wondering if there were any movies in the house. The room was suddenly spinning and I let out a scream assuming that Klaus had come to kill me. Instead I saw a rather surprised Damon and Sophie.

"Lana what are you doing here?" Sophie asked me.

I had no idea what to say.

"Is Stefan okay?" Damon asked.

"He was okay a couple of days ago," I answered.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked me again.

"Klaus and I had a fight," I said quickly brushing away some tears that were on the verge of escaping.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here?" Damon cut in. "Didn't I buy you an entire house, why aren't you there?"

"Because Klaus can get in there," I said as if Damon was a dumb ass for not figuring that out on his own.

Damon looked at me and the shirt I was wearing, "How long have you been here?"

"A few days and if it makes you feel better this is a shirt I stole before I left."

"Damon I think Lana and I need to talk alone."

Damon didn't say anything he just went into the living room and poured a drink. Sophie and I went upstairs and she followed me to Stefan's room.

There was an awkward tension between us but I tried to ignore it.

"So what happened?" Sophie asked as we flopped down on the bed.  
>"Klaus and I got into a huge fight he called me some names I called him a few names …the usual," I grumbled.<p>

"What was the fight about?"  
>I didn't want to tell her because I knew she would just stress out about what he had said so I just brushed the comment aside.<p>

"Is it okay with you that I'm here?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't mind," Sophie replied coolly but I could tell she was secretly happy to have me back.

"So where were you?"

"Oh my god Damon took me to New York."

"WHAT! Shut up I am so jealous."

Sophie's whole face lit up as she told me about her adventures. By the time she was done talking our old patterns and habits returned.

"So Damon told you he loved you?" I said.

She nodded.

"Well your summer has been way better than mine," I said.

"You got to go to Vegas how was that?" Sophie asked.

I told her the tales of my Vegas adventure and other stuff that had taken place. The more I talked the more I missed Klaus and I had a moment where I wanted to call him but I quickly stifled it.

"So is this the ring?" Sophie grabbed my hand.

"It's just a fake but I can't bring myself to change the hand it's on," I admitted.

We passed hours chatting back and forth eventually Damon interrupted us.

"What's with all the empty pie plates?" he asked me as he nudged one with his foot.

"I was going through an emotional crisis," I shrugged.

We passed the night rather uncomfortably. Sophie and Damon were constantly making intense eye contact and lover type gestures and I felt very much like a really awkward third wheel. Plus being around them made me think of Klaus even more and by the time they disappeared off to bed I was sort of glad to be on my own again. I trudged up to Stefan's room and tried to sleep but it just kept evading me. It was getting light out before I finally dozed off.

When I woke up the next day it was still rather early but I got out of bed and got ready for my day. Since I was having trouble sleeping I resolved to keep busy all day so that I would be exhausted later. I showered and got dressed all the while thinking of the most time consuming tasks I could do to fill my day. I decided that I would spend the day cooking but when I went to the kitchen it was woefully ill equipped. I found my keys and went into town and hit up the grocery store. I spent a lot of time wandering the isles and soon my cart was creaking with the amount of stuff I had put in it. I went back to the boarding house, unloaded groceries and grabbed my computer so I could listen to music and search recipes then I got to work. I went uninterrupted for several hours and I started making slow cooker BBQ ribs, and cabbage rolls as well as several batches of cookies.

Damon sauntered into the kitchen and shot me a quizzical look.

"What's going on?" he said as he observed the chaos I had created.

"I'm cooking and baking."  
>He grabbed some brown sugar cookies off the counter.<p>

"These are delicious. What else are concocting over there?"  
>I gave him a rundown of what I had in the oven, "Do you have any thing you particularly enjoy eating …besides innocent victims?" I asked him.<p>

"I'm easy, I like a classic chocolate chip cookie."

"I'll make those later then."

Damon and I chatted for a few minutes then he grabbed another handful of cookies and wandered off.

SOPHIE'S POV

I was just putting on my makeup when Damon walked in with a stack of cookies.

"Sweet tooth this morning?" I said glancing at him.

"Yeah Lana is on a food making frenzy. I thought I would hate having her here but apparently there are some perks to it."

I paused for a moment considering what he had just told me. I knew that when Lana was really upset she would throw herself exuberantly into a task for a few days then fall apart emotionally when it was done. She was more upset over this Klaus thing then I had originally estimated.

"When you say she is in a frenzy is she just baking a few things or is it crazy down there?" I asked Damon

"It's crazy. Is she normally like this?"

"Only when she is upset and trying to suppress it."

"So this whole thing is about Klaus?"  
>"I think so."<p>

"This is her scorned woman response?" Damon chuckled, "Well I hope she has never ending relationship trouble if this is what takes place."

"Well enjoy it while it lasts because the other shoe will drop soon enough," I said as I stood up.

I went downstairs and braced myself before walking into the kitchen.

"You look busy," I said to Lana as she was making rice. "Do you want any help?" I offered.

"Sure, can you pull the cookies out of the oven?"

We spent the day in the kitchen. As Lana pulled a Shepard's pie and a dish of baked spaghetti out of the oven I finally felt like it was time to intervene. "Where are we going to keep all of this food?" I said it hoping she would realize that she should stop cooking and take a break for a while.

"I'm pretty sure there is a freezer in the basement if it comes down to it."  
>"Oh gross you can't put food in there that's just sickening to think of it sitting on top of blood packs," I shivered slightly with disgust.<p>

"Well we will save as much as we can and we can give the rest away I guess," she replied. We sealed as much of the food as we could and put it in the fridge but there was still tons left on the counter.

"I should call everyone and see if they want to come here for lunch tomorrow to help go through this stuff and it would be a good chance to explain your being here."

"Sounds logical," Lana replied as she finished drying and putting away the last dish. "God my feet are killing me and I am exhausted so I am going to have a shower and go to bed."

She took off up the stairs and I was a little concerned at her abrupt departure. I turned the lights off and went upstairs to my room and got ready for bed.

LANA'S POV

I got into my jammies and blow dried my hair. I just sat down on the bed when I began to worry that I had left the oven on I assumed Sophie turned it off but I wasn't so sure that I could ignore it. All the lights were off except for Damon and Sophie's room I found the hall light switch and went downstairs. Everything was off and in order, I grabbed an assortment of cookies and went back upstairs I hit the top step and turned towards Stefan's room.

"Do you have cookies?" I heard Damon call out.

I looked at the ones in my hand and how I was in no mood to share, "No."

"You hesitated which means you're lying," Sophie chimed in.

I sighed she knew me far too well. I walked towards their room and as I approached the door I said, "I hope you're wearing pants because I'm coming in."

They were both in pajamas and lying in bed. I wandered in and clambered over Sophie and plopped myself down in between them.

"Move over Damon," I demanded as I pushed him towards the outside edge and crawled under the covers. "If I am going to share my cookies with you I have some conditions."

"Like what?" Damon asked.

"I'm sleeping in here."  
>Damon shot Sophie a panicked look, "Are you serious."<br>"Yup, my life is sadder than Anaconda and I need to cuddle with someone," I sighed dejectedly. That was only part of it I was scared that I was going to spend the night thinking of Klaus and end up making a phone call to him that I would regret. I was still furious with him but I couldn't help but still want him.

"Did you just compare your life to an anaconda?" Damon said interrupting my thoughts.

I giggled, "No the movie Anaconda."

"Shut up Lana," Sophie cut across me.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Damon interjected.

"When the movie Titanic came out Sophie and I were kids and we were watching it and Sophie was bawling really hard and my mom asked her if she was okay and Sophie told her that it was sadder than Anaconda. Of course we all started laughing when she said Anaconda was upsetting because everyone died."

I glanced at Sophie who was shaking her head as a faint blush crossed her cheeks, "It was sad when all the baby snakes died," she huffed.

Damon smiled, "How long have you been friends with each other?"  
>"Since grade one, although Sophie tried to destroy our friendship when she turned me in to the teacher for something I did and I got a detention and had to sit in the quiet chair."<p>

"Hmmm, so what other stories can you tell me about Sophie," Damon said.

"Lana has no other stories," Sophie said quickly.

"What about the time you got mad at me for talking to those guys and you kicked your foot in a dramatic gesture and your shoe flew off and ended up stuck in a tree. Then you faked an injury so we wouldn't have to go for a walk with them but they offered to give you a ride on their dirt bikes, your ankle pains cleared up quite quickly."

Sophie and I ran through all of our favorite childhood shenanigans trying to top each other's embarrassing stories. My face and stomach hurt from laughing and smiling so much. I felt myself getting tired and I sat up and got out from under the covers.

"Change your mind about staying here?" Damon asked hopefully.

"Nope, but I hate sleeping in the middle so push over I am totally going to spoon you," I replied as I crawled over him.

Damon looked to Sophie for help but all she said was, "I wouldn't be so worried about the cuddling as much as the drool and snoring."

Damon rolled as close to Sophie as he could get so I sprawled out and fell asleep. I woke up once and at first I thought I was with Klaus when I felt someone behind me but then I remembered where I was. I was pressed against Damon and had acquired most of the space on the bed. I shuffled back to my side and laid there looking out the window. I tried counting sheep and pondering how tomorrow was going to go but I kept coming back to Klaus. I felt tears building so I quickly wiped them away and fell back asleep. The next time I woke up it was morning and it was the latest I had slept so far. I was alone in bed so I got up and went downstairs Sophie and Damon were outside.

"Good morning bedfellows," I said as I sat down at the patio table. "How did you guys sleep?"

"Fine," Sophie replied.

"You only slept fine because you didn't have someone kicking you or thrashing around in their sleep next to you," Damon complained.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost noon. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric should be here soon," Sophie said. She paused as if trying to choose her next words carefully, "I think you should stay upstairs until we have had a chance to talk to them about you being back."

"Are you suggesting that similar to Quasimodo I should go and hide in the bell tower?" I said.

"Only until we tell them then you can make your grand entrance."

I understood where she was coming from so I went back to Stefan's room. I got dressed and made myself more presentable. The sounds of vehicles arriving drifted through the open windows. I wasn't sure how long this would take and I was trying to figure out how to kill time when I spotted my phone. It had been off for a few days so I dug out my charger and plugged it in. I had no new messages but I wanted to check in on Stefan or at least that's how I justified my actions as I dialed his number. He picked up after the third ring.

"Lana is everything okay?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing."

Stefan and I talked for a bit but he never mentioned Klaus and I didn't ask about him. I was fidgeting with my Vegas ring when I realized that I would have to move it if I was going to see people today there was no way Elena could ever find out about our marriage. I slipped it off and put it on my right hand. It made me feel uncomfortable but I left it there.

"So how goes the werewolf hunt?" I asked Stefan.

"Pretty good, we have some new people we are tracking now."  
>"Where are you?"<br>I heard Klaus in the background telling him not to tell me.

I sighed and was about to reply when the bedroom door swung open and Damon walked in.

"Please don't tell me you are talking to Klaus," he said.

I shook my head no.

"I assume its Stefan then; tell him I say thanks for providing me with a new roommate," Damon said sarcastically.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Stefan.

"Yup."  
>"Don't worry Damon is so glad I'm back he missed me terribly even if he won't admit it," I smiled.<p>

Damon rolled his eyes, "Are you almost done because Sophie has calmed everyone down about you being back so I was sent to get you."

"Are you going to save me if they go nuts and try to kill me?" I asked Damon.

"Probably not."  
>"Alright then, Stefan I must go and face the angry hoard," I chuckled.<p>

"I miss you Lana," Stefan said quickly.

"I miss you too Stefan. I'll talk to you later," I hung up the phone

Now that I had to go downstairs I was getting nervous I had only really met Elena and I was certain that she was probably bad mouthing me to everybody else.

"What were the reactions like?" I asked.

Damon shrugged, "Honestly Elena was the only one who was really mad about you being back everyone else seemed more confused as to why Sophie was so quick to forgive you. Alaric thinks you are spying for Klaus so I wouldn't expect a warm welcome from anyone."

I followed Damon down the stairs, he started walking towards the patio but I quickly ducked into the living room.

"What are you doing Lana?"  
>I grabbed the closest bottle and held it up, "I need a bit of liquid courage," I took a generous swig and then put it back.<p>

Damon gave me an odd look, "You changed your ring to your other hand."

"If Elena found out what went down in Vegas I don't think even you would be able to stop her when she tried to murder me. And if I had left it they would have assumed it was from Klaus and that would probably be bad so I figured it was for the best."

I took a final deep breath and then followed Damon outside. I made my entrance with as much confidence and attitude as I could manage. The conversation tapered off as they all caught sight of me.


	21. Chapter 21

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

_I took a final deep breath and then followed Damon outside. I made my entrance with as much confidence and attitude as I could manage. The conversation tapered off as they all caught sight of me._

SOPHIE'S POV

Lana and Damon walked out and silence took over. I watched everyone's reactions trying to see if this was going to end badly. Elena was shooting daggers from her eyes, Jeremy and Alaric both wore calm expressions which hid their true feelings, Bonnie and Caroline were giving her the mean girl expression that clearly said you are the scum of the earth.

"Everyone this is Lana," I said hoping to clear some of the tension away.

Lana gave a quick awkward wave. Nobody said anything for a minute and then Jeremy walked over to her and said, "I'm Jeremy we met once…sort of."

I paused and held my breath for a moment as I remembered the night I had found out about her and Klaus.

"I recall that; I don't think we had a formal introduction for you didn't catch me at my best," she smiled at him after that Alaric went and talked to her but all of the girls stayed on the opposite side ignoring her.

Things eventually gained a more normal atmosphere as the day wore on. After a few hours we dragged out all the food for a buffet style meal. We had finished eating and had put all the leftovers away and we had broken up into small groups and were chatting. I was sitting with Bonnie, Caroline and Elena who were all giving me the third degree about Lana.

"Well I just don't see why you are letting her stay here?"

"How could you forgive her for running off with Klaus?"

"Really Sophie it seems dumb to just trust her again so quickly."

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Do you know what Lana has been my best friend for ever and I am not going to just throw her out."

"Sophie she didn't just make a tiny mistake. She ran off with Klaus who has tried to kill pretty much everyone here," Elena said with anger in her tone.

"I get that Elena but Lana is my friend and if you can't accept that than we can't be friends. I don't expect any of you to like her but I do expect you to at least be civil," I said putting an end to the conversation.

LANA'S POV

The afternoon dragged by at a snail's pace. Jeremy was being nice to me which took me by surprise but I could feel the hostility radiating off the others in waves. Alaric tried to be polite but I could tell he was struggling to maintain his composure. Once we were finished eating I started clearing the food and plates so I could have a chance to not talk to anyone. I had just brought in the last load and was planning an escape to my room I was walking past the living room when I heard Damon talking to Alaric and Jeremy. I was going to continue on my way when I heard Klaus' name.

"Well what happened to make her come back here?" Alaric said.

"I don't know she hasn't said anything to Sophie about it," Damon answered.

"Has Sophie even asked her about it?" Alaric continued.

"Yes she did, but Lana won't give her an answer."

Alaric sighed, "How attached is Klaus to Lana?"

Damon scoffed, "I don't know Rick I wasn't exactly privy to their relationship details."

"Do you think Klaus cared about Lana at all or was it just an act to get her to help him?"

I held my breath waiting for the answer. It was a question I had been pondering myself but I hadn't examined the subject matter too deeply for fear of what I might find.

"I don't think Klaus cares about anyone but himself," Damon answered.

My stomach churned and I felt my eyes burn with tears as Damon confirmed my worst fears.

"So you don't think it would be possible to trade Lana for Stefan?" Alaric said.

"What's your plan, hey Klaus give us Stefan or we kill Lana?" Damon asked in a mocking tone, "You wouldn't have to worry about Klaus coming here to kill you because Sophie would if she even heard you talking about this."

"Is Lana mad enough at Klaus to help us kill him?" Alaric replied.

"Sophie and Lana refuse to say anything about it so I doubt that."

Jeremy finally cut in, "I'm kind of surprised that Lana went with Klaus in the first place. I would have thought she would have seen through him in a minute."

I didn't want to hear any more and since I couldn't get to the stairs without them seeing me and realizing that I had heard their entire conversation I slipped back down the hallway and into the kitchen. I was sitting on the counter trying to deal with my volatile emotions when Elena came in.

"There you are," she said as she spotted me. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I grumbled.

"I've been trying to call Stefan all summer and he won't answer me. I just want to know that he's okay."

"I talked to him today and he's as well as can be expected."

"Why is he taking your phone calls and not mine?" Elena asked defensively.

"Probably because you are supposed to be dead and since we have spent the better part of the summer together me and Stefan did become friends."

Elena studied me for a while before saying, "I know it's not my business but why did you come back to Mystic Falls?"

"I got into a huge fight with Klaus."

"Over what?" she probed.

"That's between Klaus and me."

Elena let the subject drop, "We are planning a girls weekend at my lake house would you like to come?"  
>I laughed, "Sophie told you to ask me didn't she?"<p>

Elena nodded.

"She's so bossy. Thanks for the invite but I don't think it's a good idea right now but make Sophie go she has been stressing out over me and needs a carefree weekend."

Elena was turning to leave when I impulsively stopped her, "If you have a message for Stefan I can pass it along for you next time I call him."

"Just tell him I want him to come home and that I miss him."

"You should probably go before people come looking for you," I told her.

I heard the door close as she went back outside. I wasn't certain if the guys had cleared out of the living room so I just lingered in the kitchen.

Eventually Alaric, Damon, and Jeremy went back outside. I spent a few more minutes composing myself and then I followed them outside.

I sat down at the table between Sophie and Jeremy, the conversation was about the last trip to the lake house.

"You have to come with us Sophie, you said you would," Caroline said.

"I know but maybe I'll just go to the next one," Sophie replied.

Caroline continued trying to push her into attending but Sophie continued to resist and I knew it was for my benefit so I eventually told her that she should go.

"See even Lana thinks you should go so now you don't have any reason to stay behind," Caroline said triumphantly.

"Are you coming with us?" Sophie asked me.

"Maybe next time. I don't really feel like a girl's weekend right now," I said.

Sophie kept saying she was staying at home but by the end of the night she had agreed to go with them.

Everyone left around eleven that night. They seemed a little more comfortable around me by the time the night was over but I was still definitely on the outside of the group.

The next morning when I got out of bed Caroline had picked up Sophie and they had gone to the lake. I went downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal. I was almost done eating when Damon came in and threw a file folder down on the table in front of me.

"What's this?"  
>"It's for you?" Damon replied as he sat down across from me.<p>

"Please tell me these are pictures of a naked Tyler Lockwood."

"Where would I get something like that?"

"You're a resourceful man Damon. If anyone could get those pictures it would be you."

I flipped open the file folder and saw a picture of me and Klaus kissing. My heart dropped and I felt like I was going to barf up my cereal. I had forgotten that I had sent the Vegas pictures to Sophie. I looked through the rest of the photos cringing mentally at every single one where I was with Klaus. I knew I should just ignore them but I kept staring at them.

"I forgot I sent these to Sophie," I said as I finished going through them.

"Well she hid them in her beach bag but since she needed that she left them sitting next to our bed so I figured I would give them back to you."

"I appreciate that," I lied. "So what is on your agenda for the day?"

"I'm not sure."  
>I cut across him, "The correct answer is my life has no meaning without Sophie so I will just be a lonely weirdo who spends the weekend pinning away for my soul mate."<p>

Damon smiled ruefully, "Well that seems like fun but I was going to go talk to Alaric."

"About what?"

"What he was talking about yesterday."

Damon gave me a meaningful stare. Damn the vampire super hearing he knew I was listening the entire time.

"Don't worry we won't plot to sell you to Klaus."

"How benevolent of you. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me back anyway."

"What happened between you guys? Was it another woman or did he decapitate someone in front of you?"

"He threatened to kill Sophie," I figured if anyone would understand how angry I was about it Damon would.

"What?" his blue eyes blazed with anger.  
>"He found out about the letters and he was mad and said he should have just killed Sophie before we left."<p>

"That's why you came back because he threatened Sophie," he looked a little surprised.

"Bro's before ho's, or sister's before mister's right. I didn't tell Sophie because it would just scare her so this stays between us," I said.

Damon nodded then got up and left for Alaric's.

I put my cereal bowl into the dishwasher then glanced at the pictures on the table I picked them up and took them upstairs. I sat on my bed and studied them. How could I still want Klaus after what he had said? What was wrong with me? I felt drained emotionally so I tossed them to the floor and rolled over and fell asleep. I woke up later that night but I didn't have the energy to get out of bed. I turned on the lamp and picked up my phone and dialed Klaus' number but was too afraid to press talk. I slammed my phone down on the night stand and started crying. The next day I felt worse and more confused. I was a mess I didn't even leave Stefan's room. I heard Damon come and go and I think he tried talking to me but I wasn't entirely sure.

SOPHIE'S POV

I had been at the lake for two days and had been having as much fun as I could but I was worried about Lana. I told Damon to call me if anything changed with her and I would come home. So far I was operating on the whole no news is good news level but I was thinking about calling him just to check in. I was reaching for my phone when it started ringing.

"Damon is everything okay?" I asked quickly.

"You need to get back here now."

"What happened?"

"I don't know but Lana hasn't come out of Stefan's room in quite a while and the only reason I know she isn't dead is because she won't stop crying."

"You have to come pick me up."  
>"I'm about fifteen minutes away."<p>

I hung up and sped around collecting my stuff as fast as possible. The girls were a little upset that I was leaving so abruptly but they understood why I had to go. Damon pulled up and I threw my stuff into the back seat and got in.

"Okay so what happened?"

"I don't know she was fine and then she wasn't."  
>"When did you last talk to her?"<p>

"The day you left she was having breakfast and was normal I gave her her pictures from Las Vegas and then I went to Alaric's and when I got back she was in Stefan's room."

I sighed, "You idiot why would you give her the pictures?"

"They do belong to her and you left them out. I thought I was supposed to give them to her."

"This is a disaster, but this would have happened anyway so I guess we will just go home and deal with it."

Damon made record time in getting me home. He put my bags in our room and then left the house. I went straight to Lana's room. I cautiously opened the door and poked my head in she was sleeping. I walked in and sat down on the bed causing her to jump.

"Jesus Sophie I just about crapped my pants. What are you doing back here?"

"I got bored of the lake."

"Liar face, Damon called you didn't he," she mumbled.  
>I nodded, "So what's up."<p>

"Please don't hate me for saying this but I miss Klaus."

I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to say you are better off without him he is a deranged psycho but she looked so sad that I bit my tongue.

"Do you want to go back to him?"  
>"No….yes….no…maybe…..I don't know. I love him but I don't know if he even likes me a little bit."<p>

"Obviously he likes you a little bit otherwise you would be dead by now."

"That's an excellent point. I just don't know what to do. I am mad about what happened but I still want to call him and try to work it out. I need a therapist." Lana said brushing away the tears that escaped.

"Lady what you need is to get out of bed and have a shower you stink."

"Ouch. Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?"

"Tough love."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed. She flopped onto the floor and laid there I gave her a moment to collect herself but she just remained a lump on the ground.

"Honestly lady, get up or I am going to sit on you," I threatened.

Lana glared at me for a moment before getting up and shuffling off to the bathroom. I heard her turn on the shower. She came out of the bathroom looking a little more human but I could tell she had been crying again.

"Now what's the game plan?" Lana asked me.

"What would make you feel better?"

"A shirtless Damon."

"You are married to his brother so you can't look at Damon ever… not to mention that he is mine."  
>"I won't touch I just want to look."<p>

"Forget it. I love you but not enough to share."  
>"Fine I want to dance and sing and just act ridiculous."<p>

"I think we can manage that," I smiled.

We went downstairs and we browsed through the music collection that Damon and Stefan had.

"God all of this crap is depressing," I said as I searched for something a little more uplifting.

Lana was going through a different cupboard nearby when she pulled out a c.d. that was hidden far in the back.

"Who do you think this belongs to?" she asked as she held up a best of ABBA c.d.

"I don't know but we are listening to it," I grabbed it from her and started it up.

Lana poured us a couple of drinks and we started singing at the top of our lungs and dancing around the house. We listened to the c.d. twice before our energy flagged but we continued drinking.

"Now what?" I sighed as we flopped onto the couch.

Lana gave me a bright look and I could tell she had just had a brainwave, "Sophie I still haven't gone through Stefan's journals."

"Should we do that?"  
>"Oh yes we must. I'm pretty sure it's an imperative," I picked up a couple of bottles and Lana got our glasses and the mix for our drinks and we raced each other up the steps and burst into Stefan's room. Lana raced to the tall chest that contained the journals and grabbed one and flipped through it.<p>

"This one is about Katherine!" she cried gleefully. I poured us some drinks and passed it to Lana who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Shall I do a dramatic reading for you?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Give me a moment I need to get into character," Lana made a pouty brooding face and cleared her throat a few times and started to read doing her best Stefan impression.

_June 18__th_

_Damon has come home from the war he never seemed to be all that interested in being a part of the glorious Southern cause. I should be glad he is back but he is trying to take up all of Katherine's attention._

Lana read her way through several of the journals skimming through the boring stuff. We had skipped through the time line and were now reading about Elena. By this time we were severely inebriated. We were both laughing and being noisy so we weren't even aware that Damon was standing in the door way watching us.

_September 15_

_Damon has turned up in town he seems to think that the excuse of animal attacks will keep him covered and safe from the wrath of the council._

"What are you guys doing?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I lied.

Lana turned to face him, "Perusing your brother's most secretive and private thoughts and feelings. Care to join us?" she slurred.

"I might as well not like I have anything better to do," Damon sat down on the bed next to me

"Well we are just at the part where you come back to Mystic Falls and are all bad ass and emotionless, weren't those the good old days," Lana said than she continued her performance.

LANA'S POV

When I woke up the next morning I was almost certain I had alcohol poisoning. How much had Sophie and I drank last night I wondered as I tried to sit up. I got up and realized I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I turned on the shower and cursed the water for being so loud as it hit the floor of the tub. I felt a little better once I was cleaned up but I was promising myself that I would never drink again. I fished around my bag and found a pair of sunglasses some sweats and a t-shirt. I went downstairs and made some iced tea to help settle my stomach. I didn't know if it actually made a real difference but it was a hangover trick I had learned from my sister. I wandered outside and sat down enjoying the quiet the outdoors provided.

"How are you this fine morning?" Damon asked as he and Sophie came outside.

"Shhh," Sophie and I both snapped at him.

"You guys are grumpy this morning," he said loudly.

"Damon I love you but honestly if you don't shut up I swear I will vervain you and then stake you several times," Sophie rasped out.

I drank my way through an entire jug of iced tea before I felt better.

"I need something greasy what time is it?" I said.

"It's almost noon."

"I am dying for a poutine so I vote we go to the Grill."

"Agreed," Sophie said.

We both went and got changed so we didn't look like hobo's and headed for town. We took Sophie's car and I made Damon ride in the backseat with the excuse that if I was in the back and had to throw up he would be the one I would vomit on.

"Do you know how long it has been since I have had to sit in the backseat of a car?" he complained. "I can't even remember having to ever do this in my entire life."

Damon kept a steady stream of why he should never have to sit in the back ever again rationales all the way to the restaurant.

We sat down in a booth in the middle of the restaurant and I spotted the waitress who had served me and Sophie last time we were here. She obviously remembered us because she went into the back and waited until someone else took over our table.

The next week passed in relative quiet. Sophie and I spent most of our time harassing Damon and goofing around. I didn't talk to Stefan because I found that I missed Klaus more after so I did my best to just block that side of my life off and forget about it. I had made tentative friendships with Caroline and Elena but Bonnie was still unfriendly not that I was bothered by that in the least.

The weekend rolled around and Sophie and I had decided that we should invite the girls over for a karaoke party. Damon refused to be the only guy there so Elena dragged Alaric and Jeremy along as well.

Sophie, Caroline and Bonnie were all really good singers so Elena and I teamed up for a duet and if awards had been handed out we would have definitely won for most enthusiastic performance of our rendition of the Spice Girls song that we sang.

Sophie and I had just started singing 'All that Jazz' when my phone started going off in my pocket. Since everyone I knew in Mystic Falls was here I knew it was probably Stefan so I just ignored it and kept singing. Our song ended and we sat down and my phone went off again I sent it to voicemail. Stefan called back again, I snuck out of the living room and went down the hallway to try and quiet some of the noise of Alaric and Jeremy singing.

"What's up Stefan?" I said as I answered the call.

"Where are you?" he asked urgently.

"At the boarding house?"  
>"Is Damon with you?"<br>"Yes, now what's with the interrogation Stefan?"

"Klaus is in Mystic Falls," Stefan said.

"What! What do you mean Klaus is in Mystic Falls? Why are you just calling me now?" I fumed.

"I didn't know what he was up to but he told me to stay where I was and that he had business to attend to and then he called me and said he was at your house and you weren't there and he wanted to know where you had gone."

"Stop talking for a second." I cut across him, "Is Klaus on his way here?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Is he coming to talk to me or is this a going to turn into a murder scene?"

"I don't know. He was weird for the last couple of days and then he just took off."

"What do you mean weird?"

"I don't know, he was mad and crazy and then totally calm and collected, then he spent a few days drunk and then he took off."

This couldn't be good, I thought bitterly.

"Why would you send him straight to me?"

"I thought it would be best he goes straight there rather than wandering around Mystic Falls where he could run into Elena."

Nice I was the sacrifice to keep Elena safe.

"Well you should have called to make a better plan because Elena is here right now along with Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric and Jeremy."

"What."  
>"Yeah Stefan you pretty much just threw her right in front of him," I yelled.<p>

Stefan cussed once and then went silent.

"Do you know what Stefan, Damon and I will take care of this and I will call you when I can," I hung up.

I knew time was of the essence and that we probably only had minutes until Klaus was outside. I ran back into the living room and turned off the karaoke.

"What was that for?" Caroline asked as I interrupted her song.

"Klaus is on his way here."  
>"We need to get Elena out of here," Damon said taking control of the situation immediately. Everyone else was still trying to comprehend what I had just said.<p>

"No we don't have time."  
>"How can we not have time?" Damon asked<p>

"Because he was at mine and Sophie's house and Stefan told him I was here."

Caroline grabbed Elena and ran her up the stairs, everyone else stayed where they were I walked into the hall and Sophie and Damon followed me.

"What does Klaus want?"

"I don't know."  
>"Well you don't have to talk to him or even go see him," Sophie said.<p>

"He will just stay outside and he will figure out we are hiding something. He isn't stupid," I countered

"We should stop talking about this we don't want to be overheard," Damon said.

I didn't know what to do. My heart was racing and I felt dizzy but I fought to maintain my composure. I heard a car pulling up in front of the house. I turned towards the door and they both followed me.

"You guys stay here," I said.

"Don't be stupid Lana I'm going with you," Sophie shot back.

"It will be fine. I'm certain he is just here to talk," I lied and I knew Sophie could tell that even I didn't believe the words I had just said.

If Klaus was here to cause trouble I wasn't walking out there with Sophie after he had threatened to kill her. I knew she had come back to life after she had fallen down the stairs when we first got to Mystic Falls but I didn't know if we only had one free pass or if there was a level of destruction that would keep us from coming back. Damon seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me, "You stay here I will go with Lana," he said.

I wanted to give Sophie a quick hug but that would be admitting that I wouldn't see her again so instead I just walked away. I told Damon to just wait inside because it would be worse if he was out there. I opened the door and walked outside. Klaus was just walking to the steps and he seemed a little surprised when I came out to meet him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the marvelous reviews. I adored them.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_Lana's POV_

_I wanted to give Sophie a quick hug but that would be admitting that I wouldn't see her again so instead I just walked away. I told Damon to just wait inside because it would be worse if he was out there. I opened the door and walked outside. Klaus was just walking to the door and he seemed a little surprised when I came out to meet him._

LANA'S POV

"What are you doing here Klaus?" I asked.

I crossed my arms to keep myself from reaching out to touch him as he got closer to me.

"I came to talk to you."

"You wasted your time I have nothing to say to you."

"Well that doesn't matter because I have something I need to say to you."

I waited not sure what to do.

"Would you mind if we went elsewhere so that Damon isn't listening in," he asked.

I thought of Elena hiding out inside and how she needed time to get out of here.

"Let me grab my bag," I said.

I went back in the house Sophie met me at the door enraged.

"Lana you can't just go with him like this, it's stupid and reckless."

"It will be fine, we are just going to go talk."

As I walked away I could hear Sophie muttering something about a deranged lunatic psycho killer.

I headed up the stairs to my room. I was expecting Elena to be there but she wasn't. I grabbed my purse throwing my phone and my house keys in it.

"I'll be at our house and I will call you if I want you to come and get me."

I hugged Sophie and then went out the door. Klaus was waiting by his car I walked over and he opened the passenger's door for me as I got closer. We didn't talk while we were in the car.

We pulled up in front of the house and I got out of the car and went inside quickly. The house was exactly the same as when I left it except it was a bit dustier. I went and sat down at the dining room table, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked Klaus as he took a seat across from me.

"Firstly I want to apologize for what I said to you it was stupid and I didn't mean it. I would never hurt Sophie and you were right I overreacted."

"Is that everything?"

"No I also tried to compel you when you were leaving and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry about everything."

I didn't know what to do his voice seemed so sincere and I wanted to believe him so badly but I couldn't. I glanced at Klaus and he was watching me closely. I didn't know what to do but I knew I needed time to think, I pushed my chair back and stood up and went outside and sat down on the step. Klaus didn't follow me. I took a few deep breaths and tried to organize my thoughts. I sat out there until I started to get cold so I went back in. Klaus was still sitting at the table but he turned to face me as I came in.

"Klaus I don't understand what you are doing here. I know you came to apologize but I don't see why? What was the point of this?"  
>"I want you back."<p>

I tensed up.

"I thought when you left I would just get over you being gone but it was a little more difficult than I expected," Klaus stood up and pulled me into a hug. I didn't want to hug him back but my arms wrapped around him involuntarily.

"So how about tomorrow we go and get your stuff and we will meet up with Stefan in a couple of days," Klaus said.

I took a step backwards, "What?"

"Unless you want to leave town tonight?"  
>"Klaus I am not going with you."<p>

"Why, I came and apologized. What else do you want from me?"

"An apology isn't a free pass. You can't act like an ass and then think it will be automatically forgiven because you said sorry."

"So is that why you won't come with me just because you are still angry about what happened?"

"That's part of it," I said.

"Well what's the other part?" Klaus asked.

I paused unsure of what to say. I never knew where I stood with Klaus if I was just the means to an end or if there was any actual substance between us. I had always shied away from the relationship talk but I knew it was going to have to happen. The fact that we hadn't really ever talked about what we had had never really bothered me that much until I saw Sophie and Damon together. They both loved each other and had said it and deep down I was rather jealous of what they had.

"I don't know what I am to you Klaus."

"What do you think you are?"  
>"Don't try to turn this around you need to tell me what this is because I don't know."<br>"I'm here to see you isn't that a clear enough indication of how I feel."  
>"Not really are you here because you need my help or is it just for me because I can't tell which it is."<p>

Klaus didn't say anything and that spoke volumes to me. I brushed past him and headed for the stairs. Once I was in my room I wanted to call Sophie to come and get me and then I realized I had left my phone downstairs. I opened my door and took the stairs that led into the kitchen I was expecting Klaus to appear in front of me at some point but that didn't happen. I glanced out the window and saw that his car was still parked outside. I wandered through the house but he was nowhere to be found. I went back to my room and dug my phone out of my purse and dialed Stefan, he answered on the first ring.

"Don't be alarmed I'm still alive," I said.

"What happened?"  
>"I'm at my house Klaus has taken off and as for all the other stuff I don't know but I haven't heard anything bad so I think we are in the clear."<p>

"What do you mean when you say Klaus took off."  
>"We were sort of fighting and then I went to my room and then he was just gone."<br>"Do you think he left town?"  
>"No, his car is still here but I need to call Sophie so I have to go."<p>

Stefan hung up and I quickly dialed Sophie who also answered on the first ring.

"Are you okay? We are coming to get you," I heard her tell Damon to get his keys.

"I'm fine and I don't think you need to come get me."

There was a lengthy pause from Sophie, "Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah if I'm here Klaus is too. I will come back tomorrow."<p>

"If you change your mind you can call at any time and we will come get you, don't worry about the time we will come and get you," Sophie said sounding exactly like my mom just before I would go out for a night of drunken festivities.

"I will call if anything changes. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I hung up quickly before she could say anything else. I was exhausted so I went through my drawers trying to find something to wear for pajamas. I was out of luck I had cleaned this place out I tried Sophie's room but that was a bust as well. I went to the bathroom and found an unopened tooth brush and some toothpaste we had left behind. I got ready for bed as best I could, I went back to my room and kicked off my jeans opened my windows to let a breeze in and then crawled into bed.

I had the best sleep I had had since getting Mystic Falls I tried to tell myself that it was because I was back in my own home but I suspected it had something to do with Klaus being close by. I stretched and got out of bed as I put my jeans back on I peeked outside and saw that his car was still parked outside. I closed my windows when I noticed the huge thunderheads rolling in. I went downstairs and into the kitchen I opened the fridge and slammed it shut as I saw foods in various stages of decomposition. That was the one thing I had not remembered or even had thought of doing before I had left town. I made a cup of tea and went and sat outside and watched the clouds move closer. I had always loved thunderstorms and my family would sit out on our deck and watch the lightning every time there was a storm. The rain started spitting lightly but I stayed outside. It was starting to rain more heavily and I was going to get up when Klaus was suddenly next to me.

"Shouldn't you be in the house when it's raining?"

That had been my plan but since he said it I instinctively wanted to do the opposite.

"Not when you love the rain," I said standing up and walking out into the yard.

"What are you doing?" Klaus called to me as the thunder subsided for a moment. The skies opened up and I felt like I was in a hurricane as the winds began to blow but I didn't let that deter me as I started dancing around. I was soaked to the skin within minutes but I just kept dancing until I felt like I was going to collapse. The thunder and lightning grew closer and I knew I was going to have to go inside soon so I danced back to the house. As I passed Klaus he pulled me into him and kissed me. It took me by surprise and I had no time to deflect or dodge and that was my undoing I kissed him back until the voice in my mind that warned me this was a bad idea was silenced. I pushed away from Klaus and looked up at his face he was smiling down at me clearly pleased with himself.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the house he followed right behind me as I went upstairs and into my room.

"Now what?" Klaus grinned at me.

I picked up my phone, "Now I call Sophie and tell her to come get me."

"Why?" he frowned.  
>"Because I have no clothes here and on top of that I still have no reason to stay," I smiled brightly back at him as I dialed her number. Klaus grabbed my phone away from me.<p>

"Take it if you want but if I don't call her soon she will be storming through that door in a vengeful fury," I remarked.

Klaus just turned and sped out of the room he was back seconds later and threw his black duffle bag down on the bed, opened it and grabbed out a shirt and a pair of his pajama pants and tossed them to me.

"Go and change before pneumonia sets in."

I did as directed and I left my clothes hanging over the edge of the bath tub hoping they would dry eventually. I walked back to my room Klaus had also changed and was throwing his bag on the floor.

"Can I call Sophie yet?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Would you stay if I asked you to?"

"I don't know, maybe."  
>Klaus reached out and grabbed my hand, "I messed up I know but I will do whatever I have to too make up for it. Tell me what I have to do."<br>"Klaus I don't know, honestly I don't."  
>"Let's go back to Vegas I will marry you tonight to show you how important you are to me."<p>

I sat there stunned for a moment, "Really Klaus another Vegas wedding that is just depressing. One is hilarious and a great story, two is just sad. Plus I don't even know your last name," I said hoping to turn this into some sort of joke.

"It's Mikaelsen."

"That makes sense with your dad being Mikael and all," I said feeling a little dense for not having put that together before now.

"So you won't run off and marry me," Klaus asked.

"Not today. I think that would just be insanity besides I'm still a married lady."

"I noticed you moved your ring."

"It just seemed like it was time plus it was weird to check out Damon while wearing a wedding ring from his brother it made me feel like a total creeper."

"Is that why you won't come with me because you want to stay with the Salvatore's?"

"No, I just need time and we need to figure out what we are doing."

A silence filled the room. I was getting frustrated by our unwillingness to rationally discuss our relationship. It was hitting the point of ridiculousness so I finally spoke up.

"I want to be with you but I don't know if it's a good idea or if I'm just being stupid. I was a wreck while I was away from you. If I wasn't crying or sleeping I was off on a psycho baking and cooking tangent. I was miserable without you but I was still mad for what you did but I was more pissed off because it proved Sophie right when she said you would cause me nothing but trouble and that it wouldn't end well and that you were just using me."

Klaus didn't say anything when I finished talking he just sat very still staring at the floor. I grabbed Klaus' hands and waited until he looked at me.

"I love you," I said as soon as he made eye contact. "I want us to be together."

Silence was all that greeted me after I made my statement. I felt like I was suffocating so I quickly stood up and headed for the stairs. I was crying by the time I made it to the hallway wondering why he hadn't said anything and cursing myself for even saying anything in the first place. _How could I have been so stupid_? I yelled at myself in my inner monologue. There was a small closed in porch at the front of the house I walked there and sat looking out the window brooding about how the weather matched my mood so perfectly. God I was becoming as melodramatic as Stefan. My tears were falling fast and thick and I didn't hear Klaus come up behind me. I wasn't even aware of him until he turned my chair to face him. I quickly brushed my tears away.

"I love you," he said as I looked up at him.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood up and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"I understand if you don't want to come with me right away so I will stay here or go it's up to you but either way I love you."

"This is going to sound awful but I need to call Sophie. She is my best friend and this should be partially her decision because I won't just toss her aside again."

Klaus handed me my phone and then walked away to give me some privacy. I dialed Sophie it rang a few times before someone answered it.

"Are you being murdered?" Damon asked me.

I looked at the phone and made sure I dialed the right number. It was Sophie's phone that I had called.

"Not yet. Why are you answering Sophie's phone?"  
>"Because I saw that it was you calling," Damon replied.<br>"Were you worried about me?"

"I feel like you would be able to hold your own against Klaus."

"I'm glad you have such faith in my ninja like prowess, can I talk to Sophie now?"

"She forgot her phone here when she left."

"Where did she go?"  
>"Well to quote her exactly, 'I am going to get Lana and if that butt hole Klaus tries to stop me I will wake up his entire family and turn his life into a series of horrific torments. She seemed pretty serious and if I was to guess she should be there in about two minutes," Damon laughed.<p>

I saw Sophie's car pull up.

"She's here now, so I will talk to you later."

I hung up and I heard her come in before I made it to the kitchen Klaus materialized behind me and we went in together.

"Hey lady," I said as she walked in.

Sophie looked at me and Klaus and her lips pursed and I could sense the disapproval in her attitude. I realized that I was dressed in Klaus' clothes and I guessed what conclusion her mind had jumped to. I gestured to my attire, "That is not what you think. I went dancing in the rain and I borrowed some clothes."

"You went dancing in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Sophie scolded.

Sophie had a nasty run in with a tornado when we were kids and had only recently stopped running to the basement at the first sign of a storm.

"I was already outside so it just seemed like a good idea."

"Well are you coming with me."

"Yes just let me grab my purse and clothes." I said I went upstairs leaving Klaus and Sophie in the kitchen.

SOPHIE'S POV

I watched Lana run up the stairs and I wanted to kill her for leaving me alone with Klaus.

"How are you today Sophie?" Klaus asked politely trying to make conversation.

I sighed loudly but didn't answer.

"I just want you to know that I am really sorry about what I said about you and I didn't mean it," he continued.

I had no clue what he was talking about but since I hated him I just went with the most sensible answer in my mind, "Well you should be so sorry that you just leave town and don't come back."

Lana came loudly racing down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go," she turned to face Klaus, "Stay here and I will call and let you know what's happening."

I was half way to the door when Klaus stopped me.

"Sophie is it alright with you if I stay here for a few days."

Fuck no, was my first thought but then I realized if he wasn't here he would probably go into town and with our luck see Elena.

"Fine but you don't get to stay in my room," I said then I walked out. Lana didn't even touch Klaus as we left, she didn't even give him a backwards glance but I could tell she had already forgiven him.

What an idiot. I thought darkly as we headed back to the boarding house.

Lana followed me into the house and I could tell she was distracted and I didn't need to be a genius to figure out she was thinking of Klaus. We had just sat down when Damon breezed through.

"Really Lana one night with the guy and you come home wearing his clothes. Go and change I don't want his germs polluting my house," he said as he glanced at her and came and sat down next to me.

"I put my ass on the line for Elena and all you have to say is go and delouse yourself. My feelings are a little hurt." Lana smiled

I assumed Lana wouldn't want to talk about what had happened between her and Klaus while Damon was around so I was going to tell him to leave.

"So let me guess you and Klaus are leaving and you just came to get your stuff," Damon said to Lana.

"No not exactly. You might want to tell Elena to get out of town for a few days though because I don't think Klaus is leaving any time soon. What happened after I left last night?"

"We waited until we were sure you guys were out of ear shot and then we raced Elena home and told her to stay put. What happened to you?"

"We had a fight and then he took off. He came back this morning we talked…"

Lana broke off in the middle of the sentence and I could tell she was keeping something back.

"Damon go away," I said quickly.

"You are so bossy," he complained but he left.

"Let me guess you have forgiven Klaus for whatever he did."

"Sort of. He told me he loved me this morning."

"What did you say?"  
>"I told him I loved him first."<p>

"Lana, are you sure he isn't just telling you what you want to here?" I asked gently.

"I think he loves me as much as he can."  
>"What does that even mean?"<p>

"Klaus is damaged I won't debate you on that but I believe that as much love he is capable of giving he does. Damon loves you unconditionally and without question Sophie but Klaus can't do that with me but the small parts of him that can care about something do care for me."

"Shouldn't you be finding somebody that loves you as much as you love them?"

"I love Klaus, Sophie and he makes me happy isn't that what's important at the end of the day."

"I don't know Lana. I just don't want to watch you throw your life away for someone who doesn't deserve you."

"I know that but I can't help but care about him." Lana sighed.

"Are you stupid? You are just going to go running back to him after what he did," Damon exploded as he came back into the living room.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Lana said glaring at him.  
>"Well when it involves Sophie's safety I am not just going to walk away while you put her at risk," he said.<p>

"What is going on?" I asked confused. "What happened between you and Klaus that made you come back home?"

"Nothing."  
>"No... It's not 'nothing'. Klaus told me he was sorry for what he said about me. What did he say?" I asked.<p>

"It doesn't matter anymore," Lana said trying to end the discussion.

"Klaus said he was going to kill you when they had their fight," Damon snarled.

"Damon you said you wouldn't tell her," Lana yelled.

"You weren't going to tell me," I was shocked that she had kept that from me.

"I was going to tell you," Lana said quickly.  
>"When? I asked you what happened and you wouldn't tell me so when where you going to do it."<p>

"I knew it would scare you. And I didn't think it would matter once I was back here I figured he wouldn't come back here to see me so it didn't seem like I needed to tell you something that would only upset you," Lana said

"But you told Damon," I was a little angrier about that then what Klaus had said.

"Yes."

"So you knew and you didn't say anything either," I shot at Damon. He seemed a little surprised that I was mad at him now as well.

Damon didn't say anything and I was mad at the pair of them so I just got up and walked away.

LANA'S POV

"Nice work Damon. You just had to tell her," I spat at him I stood up and stormed off down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. I grabbed out bowls, pans and ingredients and started making cookies.

It was probably not the most appropriate reaction but the precise measurements and the fact that I had to focus on something else besides Sophie or Klaus was a welcome relief.

"Are you really baking right now?" Damon asked. "Doesn't this seem like a bad time?"

"Nope it's how I process," I snapped at him.

"Sophie won't talk to me," he grumbled.  
>I looked out the window and saw flashes of lightning moving slowly towards us.<p>

"Give it about fifteen minutes and she will be down here," I said knowingly.

"She is mad at both of us I doubt she will just come back because you are making cookies. Why are you still here I figured you would have gone back to your house."

"That's what I did last time I just ran off but I told Klaus that we need to have some kind of agreement because I am not doing this all over again."

I slipped the cookies into the oven and put the batter bowl between Damon and I, and we snacked on the leftover bits. The thunder boomed over the house and about a minute later I heard Sophie racing down the hall she slowed down just outside the doorway and walked in as nonchalantly as she could.

"You're still here," she said with some surprise as she looked at me.

"Did you think Damon was baking cookies?"

She shot me a weak smile.

"So Klaus asked me to leave with him. I said no, we talked it over and I do love him but I don't want to have him thinking that he can threaten Sophie every time I fight with him. So I told him that before I made any decisions I was going to talk to you guys."

"Well what do you want to do?" Sophie asked me.

"It changes rapidly between ripping his clothes off and wanting to kill him."

"So you are still undecided," Sophie said.

"I guess," I sighed.

Sophie appraised me. I could read in her face that she knew deep down it was only a matter of time until I would end up with Klaus again.

'Where is Klaus right now?" Damon asked his tone a little concerned.

"At our house, I figured if he is there he isn't finding Elena," I said.

"Well you are going to have to make a choice fast because we can't have him just lurking around here for a few weeks," Damon replied.

"Thanks Damon for that observation, because I had not come to that conclusion already," I sarcastically shot back at him.

"So you are going to go back to him," Sophie said.

All I managed to say was no before she cut across me.

"You know you will but what you want is for us to stay friends."

"That would be nice."

"So if Sophie says no, where does that leave you? Are you just going to chase Klaus away?" Damon asked.

"Probably at first I would but I doubt that would last."

Sophie stared off into space not saying anything for a while. Her phone started ringing she pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello….I agree…..Fine…..I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked as I pulled the cookies out of the oven.

"I am going to go talk to Klaus."


	23. Chapter 23

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

_Sophie stared off into space not saying anything for a while. Her phone started ringing she pulled it out and answered it._

"_Hello….I agree…..Fine…..I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she hung up._

"_What was that about?" I asked as I pulled the cookies out of the oven._

"_I am going to go talk to Klaus."_

LANA'S POV

"No you aren't," Damon continued, "he was going to kill you and now you are just going to walk straight into it."

"The problem isn't me and Lana fighting it's that I hate Klaus so perhaps if I talk to him we can come up with a compromise."

"Wow that makes me feel like you guys are arranging visitation rights. Do you get me Monday to Friday and I see Klaus every other weekend and holidays?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Well I need to go," Sophie said as she headed for the door.

"Give me a second to change and I will come with you," I told her as I turned off the oven.

"No I told him I would go alone."

Damon blocked her exit in a moment, "You are not going on your own. I'm coming with you."

"No Damon I need to go alone."

I could see that he was going to fight her so I said, "Let her go Damon, Klaus won't do anything to hurt her."

"You seemed to think he would because if I recall correctly that is the reason you are here now," Damon returned.

"It will be fine and I will be back soon," Sophie said she pecked Damon on the cheek and raced past him and out the door.

Damon just stood there for a few minutes as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"How could you agree with her that this is a good plan?"  
>"Because Damon it's a lot faster than trying to dissuade her."<br>Damon smiled at me, "So we're going to follow her."

"Obviously, let me just grab a few things."

I raced up the stairs and grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes and other stuff I figured I would need changed into some jeans and a thick bunny hug and went back downstairs into the kitchen and pulled the baked spaghetti out of the freezer and packed it and some cookies in another bag.

"Is this surveillance mission going to last so long that you need to bring sustenance?" Damon asked with a bit of a laugh.

"No but if I stay with Klaus he doesn't go looking for Elena or massacre any of the towns people."

"Oh please don't try to make it sound like you are doing this for their benefit only," Damon said as we went outside into the rain.

We got in his car we made it about half way there when I spotted Sophie's car pulled over on the side of the road. Damon sent me a panicked look and I could tell he was thinking Klaus had killed her. I grimaced because I suspected the exact opposite. We pulled up behind her and got out, she did the same I could see Damon was visibly relieved to see she was there.

"I knew you idiots would follow me."  
>"What gave me away?" I asked.<p>

"Please you didn't even try to stop me. Now go home," Sophie replied.

"Fine," I said I sloshed through the puddles back to the car.

"Well that was a bad plan," Damon said as he started the car and made a u turn.

"Not really. How averse are you to a stroll through the woods on a rainy afternoon?"

Damon glanced in the rear view mirror and when Sophie was out of sight he pulled over I grabbed my backpack of stuff and threw it on. I followed Damon as he cut a path through the woods.

SOPHIE'S POV

I put my car back into drive and kept going. They were both stupid if they thought they could follow me. Lana and I had done that a million times growing up. Telling our parents we wouldn't do something waiting a few minutes and then running off to do whatever we weren't supposed to. I was getting nervous as I pulled up in front of the house. I wasn't really planning on talking to Klaus about how we could compromise I was going to tell him that he should leave and forget about Lana all together.

I raced up the front steps to get out of the rain as quick as possible. As soon as I was in the house I started to become panicked. What the hell was I doing I should not have come here alone that was dumb of me I screamed at myself.

I put on a brave front and walked into the kitchen Klaus entered at the same time as me.

"Thank you for meeting me Sophie."

I just nodded and walked past him into the dining room and sat down at the table Klaus took a seat opposite of me.

"I want to create a truce between you, me and Damon where it applies to Lana," Klaus said.

"Why? You had no interest in doing that before. In fact you told me you were planning to kill her when she was no longer useful."

"I'll admit that was my plan but I changed my mind."

"I'm sure you will understand if I look back at your track record and have trouble believing that," I said.

He nodded, "So why did you agree to meet with me Sophie?"

"Because I want you to leave Lana alone, I don't know everything that happened between you two but when she showed up here she was a mess and it was your fault."  
>"She didn't tell you want happened."<br>"No, all I know about is that you said you were going to kill me."

"So you know about that but you still came here anyway?"

He looked slightly impressed.

"Yes because I know Lana and she will act mad and like she wants you to leave but it's just a matter of time before she crumbles, you are the one who has to go."

"I won't leave Sophie."

"Well then I might as well go," I said as I rose to leave.

"Lana never said anything to me but she was miserable without you I could tell. She would talk to Stefan about you; I think she was trying to spare my feelings." He smiled slightly. "I want Lana to be happy at the end of the day and for that I need you to be her friend."

"What else did you say to Lana to make her leave?" I asked not really expecting him to tell me.

"I found out she was sending letters to you and Damon and I was mad. I told her to stop sending them we started fighting and I said I should have just eliminated you. She started packing her stuff and I thought she was just going to Stefan's room and when she told me she was leaving I thought she was faking until she was about to get in the car."

Klaus paused.  
>"Is that it?"<p>

"No I tried to compel her to stay with me."

"I guess that didn't go like you planned it."  
>"She punched me in the face and then left."<p>

I couldn't help it when I smiled, "I bet that's the first time that's happened to you in a while."

Klaus nodded, "As soon as I did it I hated myself and if it had worked I would have taken away the compulsion. Didn't Lana tell you all of this?" Klaus asked.

"No she didn't tell me anything. All I know is me and Damon showed up at home and she was there and she just said you guys had a fight. I know she loves you Klaus not because she told me I knew when she came home because of her kitchen melt down and the other behaviours. I had been hoping it wasn't that serious between you guys but the last time this stuff happened it was after her parent's divorce and when her childhood dog died and she didn't know how to deal with it."

"So we both admit she was unhappy when one of us was missing."

"Yes," I agreed.

"Well than can we come to some sort of civil arrangement?"

"I don't really believe you care about Lana that much. But since Lana believes it I will agree to a truce."

"Thank you Sophie," Klaus smiled at me and it made my skin crawl.

LANA'S POV

Damon was getting mad at the slow progress I was making as I stumbled around behind him.

"We are never going to be able to sneak up on them if you keep being so noisy."

"Sorry I find it hard to be stealthy when I am slipping around in mud and leaves."

"I should have made you wait in the car."

"But that would just be creepy if you were the only one following Sophie. Like psycho murderer crazy, seriously the next step in that kind of relationship is that you will be locking her in your weird basement cell."

Damon shook his head, "Why are you out here anyway?"  
>"Because, I want to know what Klaus has to say to her. Plus who doesn't want to get hypothermia in the woods at least once in their life."<p>

I trudged along behind Damon for a few more minutes before he had had enough.

"Come here," he ordered.

"Why?"  
>"Because we are going to slow at this rate by the time we get there Sophie will have already left. I am going to carry you."<p>

"Like a piggy back."  
>"Exactly."<p>

"Shut up!" I said excitedly, "I am going to call you Edward Cullen while you do this, if you want to you can call me Bella but that's just optional," I giggled.

"If you do that I swear I will run you straight into a tree," Damon said seriously.

"Edward why would you say such a thing, Jacob would never talk to me like that."

Damon didn't reply he just started running. I closed my eyes and held on for dear life. He came to an abrupt stop and I dropped to the ground and tried not to puke.

"Thanks for not hurling me into a mighty oak," I finally said.

"You need to be quiet and wait here."  
>"No I am going with you."<br>"You are noisy and Klaus will hear you and then Sophie will be mad so you are waiting here."

"What happens if some crazy inbred woods people attack me while you are gone?"

"Yell for help. I suspect I can probably find you if that does happen."

"Fine but you have to tell me what Klaus says when you get back."

Damon disappeared into the woods. I felt like he was gone for an eternity. I sat against a tree and sang quietly under my breath hoping it would block out any ominous sounds. Eventually Damon came back through the trees.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Sophie just left and she and Klaus came to an agreement that they could play nice when it comes to you."  
>"What else did Klaus say?"<br>"That his plan was originally to kill you," I could tell Damon was waiting for some type of reaction but I wasn't really that surprised by it.

"Anything else?"  
>"Doesn't that bother you in the least?"<br>"Not particularly. I was worried about that the first time I saw Klaus but I got over it."

My phone started ringing, I answered it.

"Hey I am on my way home," Sophie informed me.

"Oh okay. I will see you in a bit."

"What the hell?" Sophie said confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Why is Damon's car on the side of the road? Is he with you?"  
>"I am looking at him right now."<br>"And where are you?"  
>"Not playing around in the woods."<br>"I told you guys to go home," Sophie hissed into the phone.

"Well I am actually going to go and stay at our house so could you turn around and pick Damon up there because he is going to take me home right now."

"Fine," Sophie huffed before hanging up.

We weren't far from the house and it only took a few minutes for us to come out of the tree line and into the backyard. Sophie was waiting in the driveway.

"Thanks for the lovely afternoon adventure Mr. Salvatore," I said as we got closer to the house.

"Just so you know I support your relationship to Klaus."  
>I was surprised at the declaration, "Why?"<p>

"Because I know I will have a steady supply of fresh baked cookies on hand at all times," he smiled broadly.  
>"Jeez Damon thanks for the pep talk."<p>

"Anytime you need one all you have to do is ask."

"Go away for a few minutes I need to talk to Sophie."

"What am I supposed to do stand in the rain."  
>"Go inside and plan a super awesome couple's weekend with Klaus so we can bond and be lifelong besties," I laughed at his clearly unimpressed expression as I got into the front seat of Sophie's car.<p>

"Hey woman," she said.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"We have come to an agreement. Klaus says we will be civil to each other but just so you know I am going to pretend he does not exist and every time you are with him I will just think of you as at the circus or something."  
>"Sound reasonable."<p>

"Are you guys going to just leave town now?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not; let's make Klaus work at keeping to the deal for a few days. I know you didn't want to do this but thank you for doing it anyway."

I leaned over and hugged Sophie.

"So how about we meet up tomorrow. I'll come over and we will have some cookies or something," I said.

"Sounds good, I'll text you."

I got out of the car and Damon walked over.

"Bye roomie," I said to him before I went in the house.

SOPHIE'S POV

I hated leaving Lana with Klaus. I still didn't trust him but I knew I would never be able to reason with Lana so I figured if I waited long enough he would probably ruin things on his own.

"How was your afternoon?" I asked as I looked at Damon who was soaking wet and had mud all over his pants.

"Never go walking in the woods with Lana, it's awful."

I laughed.

We got home and the house was strangely quiet without Lana there. She was normally a constant source of noise but when Damon mentioned having to take off his pants I suddenly didn't miss her as much.

LANA'S POV

"Were you out doing another rain dance?" Klaus asked as I came through the door.

"This one was to make it stop raining," I replied as I kicked off my shoes in the entryway.

"So why are you so muddy."  
>"Damon and I went on a hike in the woods. He wanted to keep an eye on Sophie and I offered to keep him company. Did you have a good chat with Sophie?"<br>"She hates me."

"Well I hope you can handle it because it probably won't ever change."

I opened up my bag and pulled out the spaghetti and the cookies I had brought and turned on the oven.

"Is this from when you were cooking a lot?" Klaus asked.

I nodded as I slid the casserole dish into the oven. I was once again in need of a change of clothes and I was starting to get cold so I went upstairs to my room. I set my bag down on my dresser and found a pair of jeans and a sweater. I put them on and then towel dried my hair before going back downstairs.

I took some cookies and went looking for Klaus. He was sitting on the small couch in the porch. I flopped down next to him.

"Want a cookie?" I asked as I leaned up against Klaus. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. He accepted the oatmeal raisin cookie.

"Not bad," he said when he finished eating it. "So you made these?"  
>"I did indeed."<p>

"I didn't know that you like to cook and bake."

"Only when the mood strikes me," I answered.

It was nice to just be around Klaus again, I felt like I was more myself when he was near me.

"So how far does this truce with Sophie go?" I asked.

"We will both try to be nice to each other for your sake."  
>"Good because I want her to come over and watch a movie tomorrow night."<br>"Do you really think she would come?"  
>"She will if I ask her. I want her to see at least some part of you that wasn't in the plans because that's what she is basing her judgements off of and needless to say you weren't shown in the best light. Plus it's just been drama for too long I want a night to just chill and gorge on pizza and watch a movie with the people I love."<p>

"Are you including Damon?"  
>I laughed, "He would never go for this. Ever."<p>

"Well if he does want to come along I'm fine with that."

Klaus and I spent the next several hours talking and when the baked spaghetti was ready I dished it up and returned to the couch we stayed there until it was dark and then we went upstairs.

SOPHIE'S POV

When I woke up the next morning Damon was still sleeping. I snuck out of our room just pausing to grab my phone so I could call Lana. I went and sat down outside under the umbrella of the patio table. I was just about to dial her when my phone went off.

"Hey lady," I said

"What's up woman?" Lana replied.

"Not much I just woke up. Are you coming over here?"  
>"No, I have business to attend to here."<p>

"What kind of business?" I asked not really sure I wanted the answer.

"Klaus is shirtless and making me pancakes kind of business."

"Classy."

"It's not a bad way to start a day. But that is not the reason I called, I am calling you to invite you for a movie night with me."

"Where is Klaus going to be?" I asked.  
>"Here."<br>I sighed because I would rather roll around in a patch of poison ivy and get smashed in the face with a hornets nest than hang out with Klaus.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I said honestly.

"I'm almost certain you two came to an arrangement that said you would do what it took to make me happy and I just want a chill night where we eat pizza and watch movies. You can bring Damon if you want."

She had me there I had said I would be civil to Klaus and I guess this was part of it.

"Fine I'll come," I said begrudgingly.  
>"Awesome, can you go into town and pick up the pizzas later?"<p>

"I guess what time do you want me to come over?"  
>"Around 8:30."<br>"Okay I will see you later."

I hung up and immediately regretted saying I would go.

"Where are you off to today?" Damon asked as he sat down next to me.

"Lana's for a movie later," I sighed grumpily.

"What about Klaus?"  
>"He will be there to."<br>"And you said you would go."  
>"You can come with me," I said.<p>

"Forget it I think you should call Lana and cancel."

"No I promised I would go."  
>"So what, Klaus is a whack job I don't think it's a good idea to go over there."<br>"Well I am going."

I could tell Damon was a little mad and bitter that I wasn't backing down and eventually he quit trying to persuade me to stay home and just stormed off.

I went into town to get the pizza's around 8 and I made it to Lana's a little bit later.


	24. Chapter 24

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Sophie's POV_

"_So what, Klaus is a whack job I don't think it's a good idea to go over there."  
>"Well I am going."<em>

_I could tell Damon was a little mad and bitter that I wasn't backing down and eventually he quit trying to persuade me to stay home and just stormed off._

_I went into town to get the pizza's around 8 and I made it to Lana's a little bit later._

LANA'S POV

I spent the day expecting Damon to call and tell me that Sophie was suddenly ill and couldn't possibly come over tonight. I knew that it would be Damon making the call because Sophie would be to chicken to do it herself. So I was pleasantly surprised when Klaus told me she had arrived.

I met her at the door and helped her with the pizzas. Klaus greeted her warmly as she came in but she just gave him a curt nod in reply. He smiled and I could see he was going to take it as a challenge to make Sophie hate him less.

"Damon didn't want to come?" I asked sarcastically as I set the pizzas on the table.

Sophie laughed, "No he told me he would rather be vervained."

"He is such a charmer," I chuckled.

While Sophie and I were eating I made Klaus move the small couch from the porch into the living room because there were only two chairs in there currently. We finished eating so I went and grabbed a couple of blankets for on the couch and we went into the living room.

"So what are we watching?" Sophie asked as she sat down in the chair on the far side of the living room.

"Paranormal Activity."

"What? You are fucking delusional if you think I am going to watch that," Sophie spat.

I smiled, "I have never seen it and it was one of the only movies that was left here by the former owners of this house."

"I don't care we aren't watching it," Sophie said firmly. "The fact that the last people to live here left it behind doesn't throw up red flags screaming danger to you?"

"I thought this was supposed to be a fun night for me. I want to watch this," I argued.

Sophie went still and I could tell she was a bit mad and unwillingly she finally agreed. I sat down on the far side of the couch so I could set my drink on the small end table, Klaus took the spot next to me Sophie maintained her place on the chair. There had been other movies but I knew how Sophie got when she watched horror movies. I also knew that it would force her into close proximity to Klaus whether she wanted it or not. I tried to turn off all the lights but Sophie was having none of that so we compromised by leaving on the kitchen light.

The movie started and I was glad that Klaus was sitting next to me when things started to get scary. The first major scare I screamed and Sophie got up saying, "I didn't want to watch this!" as she hauled ass for the couch sitting down snugly against Klaus. Sophie and I both screamed and jumped and I felt a little bad for Klaus because by the time the movie was over Sophie had latched on to him and if he wasn't immortal he would have had several cuts and bruises from her and his fingers would have been broken because I was gripping his hand so tightly.

As the credits rolled I flipped the lamp next to me on. I glanced over at Sophie and she still had a firm hold of Klaus' arm.

"I hate you for making me watch that," she said as she looked at me.

"Come on you had fun. What did you think of it Klaus?" I asked.

At the mention of his name Sophie seemed to realize that he was the one she was pressed up against. She pulled back instantly but she didn't get off the couch I took that as I sign of progress.

"It was ridiculous but I liked watching your reactions," Klaus smiled.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it because I have to drive home by myself and I have a fear of the dark," Sophie said.

"I'll walk you to your car," I said getting up off the couch.

Sophie also rose and she followed me but she stopped, "Klaus you need to come with us," she stated.

I don't know who was more surprised me or Klaus.

"Why does he need to come?" I asked confused.

"Because Lana if there is an axe wielding killer waiting outside I feel like Klaus could protect me a lot better than you."

"I will do my best to keep you safe," Klaus replied seriously even though I could see he was trying not to smile.

We walked outside and luckily there was no reason for Klaus to protect us.

"So do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Sophie asked as we approached her car.

"Of course, give me a call."

Sophie opened the door and I saw her do a quick check to make sure there wasn't someone hiding in the backseat before she got in and left.

SOPHIE'S POV

As I turned on to the road and lost sight of Lana and Klaus I became much more afraid. I hated the dark and I was scared of ghosts and I really wished that I had listened to Damon and stayed at home. The dark gravel road was terrifying I turned on the radio to break the eerie silence but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was about to happen. I picked up speed and I almost dented Damon's car as I slammed on the breaks to stop when I got home. I threw my car door open and slammed it and ran all the way to the house in an attempt to limit my time outside. I was breathing heavy less from the exertion of sprinting and more from the terror I was feeling as I closed the front door behind me. I'm safe I thought with relief I took a few deep breaths and tried to steady my heart beat. Damon met me at the door, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Lana made me watch a scary movie about ghosts and I have a phobia of the dark and I just freaked myself out on the drive home," I answered quickly.

"See you should have just stayed home," Damon smiled smugly

"No I was right to go even though it was an awkward and terrifying night."

"I didn't know you are scared of the dark," Damon chuckled.

"It just makes me uncomfortable and I don't like it."

"Well what happens when you are in the dark by yourself?"

"I just panic a bit."

Damon smiled mischievously at me then blurred away from me and the lights of the house started turning off until it was completely dark. I heard Damon say good night followed by the sounds of our bedroom door opening and closing.

I froze. I strained my eyes trying to see anything in the pitch black house listening for anything that could be taken as ominous.

"Damon," I called.

There was no answer and all I could think of was how this house was probably filled with vengeful spirits of the people who had died here. I started gasping for air as I felt like I was suffocating in the dark.

"DAMON!" I screamed in terror.

I waited one second praying he would flip at least one light on. Nothing happened and I knew I just had to get out of the house as fast as I could before a pissed off ghost attacked me. I turned reaching for the handle of the door. I felt the metal under my fingers I turned it and jerked the door open at the same time I took a step forward I felt a sharp pain slam into my head and then everything went black.

DAMON'S POV

I spent the whole night pacing around the house waiting for Sophie to get home. I was mad at her for going along with Lana's ridiculous plan of making her spend time with Klaus. It was just idiocy for Lana to act like Klaus was anything but a lunatic. I was just pondering the idea of going to get Sophie when I heard her car scream to a stop outside and her running flat out towards the house. I raced down the stairs and came around the corner to the front door as she slammed it shut. She looked terrified. I tried not to laugh when she told me she was afraid of the dark but a small chuckle escaped.

I felt like I would never completely understand Sophie she could pick a fight with an original vampire and then be scared of something as mundane as darkness. I was curious to see what her reaction was like when the lights went out so I quickly turned them off and opened and closed the door to our bedroom. I silently moved down the hall so I had a clear view of Sophie. She was as still as a statue and I wondered what she was going to do next. She called my name and I figured she would cautiously make her way upstairs I was totally unprepared for her to attempt to race outside.

I heard the loud crack of the front door against her head. Even with my speed I didn't make it in time to catch her. She dropped in a heap on the floor. I rolled her over and saw she had knocked herself out cold. I had thought it was going to be funny to scare her but now I just felt like an ass. I picked her up and carried her upstairs and deposited her on the bed. I shook her once and she was unresponsive. I turned the lamp on and brushed the hair of her face and I could already see that she was going to bruise making me feel even worse.

I pulled off her shoes and tucked her under the covers knowing that she would probably be out for a bit.

I stayed next to her just in case she stopped breathing and I had to do some emergency lifesaving.

I looked at Sophie and wondered how she had become such a huge part of my life. The first time I saw her on the road I would never have thought that this would happen. I think what struck me about her was how different she was from every other person I had ever met. I had used all of my usual tactics to win over a girl on her and she had just shot me down. It wasn't until I was myself that I seemed to gain some ground with her. She had seen me at my best and worst and had not passed any judgements or gotten scared off. She was funny, beautiful, crazy, and stubborn. For the first time in a long time I was happy with my life and I knew it was because of Sophie and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

I heard her phone start going off I was just going to ignore it but it just kept ringing I grabbed it out of her pocket and saw Lana's name. I didn't want to answer it but I knew that she would call back repeatedly.

"Hi Lana," I said.

"_Hola_ Damon, What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not much."

"Can I talk to Sophie?"  
>"She can't talk right now."<p>

"Fine I will speak with you until she has a moment."

I liked Lana but I had zero interest in talking to her until Sophie woke up.

"She will have to call you later."

"Damon what's going on?"  
>"She hit herself in the head with a door and now she is out cold."<br>I waited for the verbal abuse I assumed was coming but all I heard was laughter.

"You are a terrible friend," I said as Lana kept laughing.

"Is she okay?" she was still giggling.

"She will be fine."  
>"Oh my god stuff like this only ever happens to Sophie. Well I will come over some time tomorrow and see her."<br>"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

As I hung up I was certain I heard Lana snort with laughter. I had mixed emotions about Lana she was hilarious and she could hold her own when trading insults but she was impulsive and reckless and single minded with little regard for the impact her actions would have on others. As I thought about her personality I realized she and I were fairly similar maybe that's why we clashed so often.

"What the hell happened?" Sophie groaned as she started to wake up.

LANA'S POV

I was still dying of laughter when I got off the phone with Damon. Only Sophie would manage to knock herself out. I would have been more concerned about her wellbeing if she was with someone else but I knew Damon would have the situation under control.

I was giggling when I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Klaus.

"How did Sophie hit herself with a door?" Klaus asked when I finished telling him what happened.

"It's Sophie so we might never be sure," I said stifling a yawn. We talked for a few minutes and then I went upstairs to have a shower and get ready for bed. I finished my bed time cleanliness ritual and walked towards my room. I could hear Klaus on the phone; he hung up as I entered.

"Who were you talking to?"  
>"Stefan. He thinks he found the werewolf I have been looking for."<p>

I sat down on the bed and leaned against the head board. I knew Klaus was going to leave and I knew I would go with him again but I wanted to talk to Sophie before I left.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked.

"As soon as possible," Klaus answered as he sat down in front of me.

I took a deep breath, "Can you wait until tomorrow?"

"What's the problem, do you not want to be alone after watching a scary movie?"

"Obviously."

"I'll stay the night then."

"Can you stay a little longer? I need to tell Sophie I am going with you," I said.

SOPHIE'S POV

My head was pounding when I woke up in the morning. As soon as I tried to move I felt like I was going to pass out. I tried pushing myself upright but got dizzy. Damon came into the room but he was lacking his normal swagger.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down by my feet.

"Like I want to punch you in the face," I mumbled.

"I am so sorry Sophie. I honestly did not expect that to happen, my plan was to just scare you as a joke."  
>"Well I am certainly not laughing," I cut across him sharply. "Can you help me sit up?"<br>Damon quickly moved me, I sat there and waited until the dizziness passed and then I got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. I glanced at the mirror as I walked past and I did a double take.

"What the fuck!" I gasped.  
>"Are you okay?" Damon asked concerned.<p>

My pain was replaced by anger as I looked at the huge black eye that I had.

"This is your fault," I raged at Damon as I gestured to my eye.

I could handle the embarrassment from running into the door and how it would be one of the stories that got talked about a million times but I could not handle the black eye.

"It's not so bad," Damon tried to reassure me.

"Just shut up Damon. I am so mad right now," I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Sophie calm down it will go away," Damon said as if that would help diffuse the situation.

I was too livid to talk to him so I turned on the shower and when I got out he was gone. I sat down and started digging through my makeup. I grabbed my concealer and started trying to mask the bruise.

When I finished I was not happy with the result because it was still very visible. I went downstairs and saw Damon sitting outside with Lana.

"Jesus that is quite the shiner," Lana said as I got closer. "What happened Damon did Sophie not make you a sandwich when you asked for it so you had to show her who's boss."

Damon told her to be quiet. But I was glad to see the guilt on his face so I kind of hoped she would keep going. She didn't disappoint me.

"Damon I know it was okay to slap your wives around when you were growing up as a young man but it isn't so okay anymore. So how did you manage to smack your face with a door?"

"Someone thought it would be hilarious to turn off all the lights to scare me and after watching a movie about ghosts I decided it would be a good idea to get the hell out of the house but I opened the door and jumped outside at the same time and that pretty much sums it up."

I waited for Lana to start laughing but she just regarded me seriously than said, "Sophie you stopped the door….. You pushed it away with your face."

I started laughing instantly as I realized the Twilight reference from when Edward stopped the van from crushing Bella.

"It was an adrenaline rush. You can Google it," I replied.

We both dissolved into fits of giggles. Once we had regained a semblance of composure I realized that it was fairly early in the morning, "Why are you here at this hour?" I asked.

Lana's face clouded over for a moment and I knew I wasn't going to like what I heard next.

"I'm leaving with Klaus."

"When?" Damon asked.

"Today, Stefan called him and we have to go," Lana said. "I just wanted to let you know so that you weren't worried when you realized I was gone."

"You can't go with Klaus again," I said. "This isn't just going to be searching for werewolves anymore the summer is almost over he found them and you expect to just waltz into a pack of them and come out unscathed."

"Sophie I will be fine with Klaus and Stefan and we will only be gone for a little while and then I will be back."  
>"Quit trying to make it so simple. Klaus is going to walk in and kill all of those people; do you really want to witness that?"<p>

"Of course not but it will happen regardless of if I'm there or not. The only way to change that is if we tell Klaus how to make the hybrids now but we can't mess around with the plans that much."

"Lana you can't be so infatuated with Klaus that you can justify what he is going to do."

"Sophie I love him."

"No I refuse to believe that. You just have a lust for bad boys because you think you can fix them but you can't fix Klaus. He is past the point of no return, maybe he is a victim of circumstances that made him become like this but that was over a thousand years ago. He had time to deal with his issues and move on but he hasn't."

"Sophie I am not going to get in a debate over how Klaus' mind works with you. I just want us to stay friends when I leave."  
>I shook my head, "You had your summer fling with him but now it's time for you to give him up."<p>

"Sophie, would you just walk away from Damon if I told you to?"

"Of course not but that is different. Damon is not like Klaus."  
>"Say our roles were reversed."<br>"I would never go for Klaus."  
>"I'm just saying what if Damon was the bad guy in the plans would it change how you felt about him."<br>"It's not the same thing Lana," I fumed. Why didn't she get that I was trying to protect her from making a huge mistake.

"Sophie when we first learned off the plans you thought the sun rose and set on Stefan when Damon came in you hated him for coming to Mystic Falls and causing trouble. But after a while you got to see a different side of Damon and you saw a different person and you fell in love with him. Why is it so inconceivable that the same thing happened between me and Klaus?" Lana yelled.

"I told you the first time you left that it was a bad idea to go with Klaus but you were so convinced you were right and look what happened, you were back here and staying with me and Damon because you were afraid of what Klaus was going to do to you for running out on him."

"Sophie I don't want your approval."

"Good because you won't get it."

"I need to get my stuff."  
>"When yours and Klaus' 'relationship' self destructs do not come back here because I won't pick up the pieces again," I said as Lana stormed inside.<p>

I sat there raging on the inside. How could she be so stupid and blind? Even if Klaus really does love Lana how could she just accept the fact that he is a sadistic killer?

"I cannot believe she is going to do this all over again." I said to Damon, "When Klaus' plan to make hybrids goes wrong if Lana is standing near him he will end up killing her if she won't tell him how to fix the problem."

LANA'S POV

I couldn't believe Sophie. We had been getting along and she had talked to Klaus about getting along for my sake but as soon as I do something she doesn't like she goes back on her word and has a hissy fit. I ran up the stairs and into Stefan's room slamming the door hard behind me. My clothes had gotten fairly scattered around the room. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could but I knew I wasn't going to drag all of this stuff around with me. I intended to leave most of it at the other house. I started sorting through my stuff. I had been at it for about twenty minutes when my door opened.

"I don't want to talk Sophie," I angrily said without turning around.

"It's not Sophie."

"I don't want to talk to you either Damon."

He walked in and closed the door behind him. I just kept working.

"Sophie is downstairs crying right now," he said sitting down on the bed.

"Good," I huffed.

"You two are being stupid."

I glared at him, "Well if that's all you have to say you can probably leave."

"Why are you being so difficult over this? Why can't you just let Klaus leave?"  
>I turned to face Damon, "If anyone should get where I am coming from it should be you."<p>

"How do you figure that?"  
>"Hello you and Katherine."<p>

"That was different."

"No it wasn't. Katherine was a psycho but you fell in love with her. I'm pretty sure you would go and murder people with her before you were even a vampire."

"Well look at how that turned out for me I spent years trying to get into that stupid tomb and she wasn't even there."  
>"There's the difference Klaus actually wants me, Katherine only ever wanted Stefan."<p>

"If Klaus is only going to be gone for a while why don't you just stay here to keep Sophie happy?" Damon asked.

"Because I shouldn't have to sneak around, I love Klaus and Sophie needs to respect that even if she doesn't agree with it."

"You are being ridiculous do you know why she gets upset over this not because she hates Klaus but because she is worried about you."  
>"She doesn't have to worry I make my own choices and I will live with the consequences."<p>

"That's the problem she thinks he is going to snap and kill you."

"Damon we can debate this in circles forever but it won't change the fact that I am going with him."

"Well I think that you going with him is a bad plan. So on that note I want you to know that if you change your mind and decide to stay you can keep Stefan's room."  
>I sent Damon a confused look.<p>

"This is just so that if you chose to leave and Klaus decapitates you in a fit of anger I can have a clear conscious that I at least offered you a backup plan," he elaborated.

I finished sorting and packing and I zipped up my bags.

"Can you carry these downstairs?" I gestured to my suitcases.

Damon didn't answer he just picked them up and took them out to where I had parked Klaus' car.

We loaded them into the trunk and backseat.

"Are you planning on taking all of this with you?" Damon asked

"No but Stefan will be with us when we come back and I imagine he would like to have his room to himself so I am just taking it home."

An awkward silence fell between us.

"Are you going to say good bye to Sophie?"

"That would just end badly," I said. "Can you tell her that if she wants to talk to call me."

Damon nodded, "Tell Stefan I say hi when you see him."

"I will. Thanks Damon."

"For what?"  
>"Putting up with all my crazy over the last little while."<p>

I hugged Damon quickly than got in the car and headed home.

Klaus was gone so I lugged my bags except the one I was taking up to my room. I made sure to empty out the fridge and check to make sure everything was in order before I left. I was in my room looking at the pictures of me Klaus and Stefan.

"I was wondering what happened to those when you left I figured you threw them out," Klaus said as he walked in.

"I would have but I had already mailed them to Sophie for safe keeping," I smiled.

"Did you tell Sophie that you were leaving?"

I must have made a weird face because Klaus immediately asked what happened.

"She's mad that I am going with you."  
>"What happened to our truce?"<br>"It ended the same time I said I was leaving. Sophie freaked out and we had a fight she's just lucky I didn't give her a matching bruise," I grumbled bitterly.

"Why was she mad?"  
>"Because she thinks you are going to kill me or get me killed when we walk into the werewolves' camp."<p>

"Well she doesn't have to worry about that because I will make sure you stay safe."

"I know that but she doesn't. Where were you when I got back?"  
>"I had some investments that I had to look in on."<br>"Sounds mysterious," I said.

"Not really I was looking at houses."

I paused.

"Why were you looking at houses?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Because property is always a good investment and if you are going to try to makeup with Sophie you will need a place to stay and I refuse to live here."

"What's wrong with my house?" I asked indignantly. It wasn't flashy or beautiful but I loved it.

"It was paid for by Damon Salvatore. On principal I can't stay here."

"So did you find anything interesting in your search?"  
>"A couple of places that would do for now but it can wait for a bit because we need to get going. Stefan keeps calling me asking where we are."<p>

"Well I am ready to go."


	25. Chapter 25

LANA'S POV

I had trouble staying awake in a car so we had only made it about an hour out of Mystic Falls when I fell asleep. When I woke up my neck was hurting from how I had slumped over in the seat. I had wished I had the foresight to get my SUV which had large comfortable seats because I hated Klaus' car.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"A few hours, I thought you would be good company but so far I'm a little disappointed," Klaus smiled.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Knoxville to collect Stefan and then we need to stop and see some people."

"About Ray Sutton right?"  
>Klaus smiled, "Yes I'm hoping he will be persuaded to lead me to his pack."<p>

"Well you and Stefan can do that on your own."

I loved Klaus but I wasn't going to watch him and Stefan maim some guy. I started trying to remember where we ended up when we did find the pack. I wished I could call Sophie and ask her because all I could recall was that it was up in the mountains somewhere.

It took about five hours to make it to Knoxville. I had had enough of being in the car and was starving so we arranged for Stefan to meet us at a restaurant on the outskirts of the city. Since I had been sitting so long I decided we would just wait outside in the parking lot for Stefan to show up.

I was leaning against the hood of the car when Stefan turned up. I was looking forward to seeing him again but that quickly changed as he approached. He looked the same for the most part but he had a cynical expression and he seemed a little on the feral side.

I was surprised that I found myself to be a little afraid of him now. I didn't want him to know that so I tried to act as normal as possible. I gave him a hug and he returned it half-heartedly.

"Welcome back Lana," he said as we stepped apart.

"Did you miss me?"

"I cried every night that you were gone," he answered mockingly.

"I find pie can help ease the hurt when you have an emotional crisis. By the way I have to tell you that you have the most beautiful handwriting."

He looked at me clearly lost but then he made the connection, "You read my journals?" he was clearly mad.

"Sophie read them too," I said as if that made it okay that I invaded his privacy. "If it makes you feel better I was really drunk and I don't remember most of what I read."

"Why would you two do that anyways?" Stefan asked

"Well I was sad and we had danced until we couldn't dance anymore and we needed to do something to take my mind of my troubles. By the way is the ABBA c.d. Sophie and I found yours?"

"No," Stefan said a little too quickly.

We went into the restaurant and the boys formulated the next step of their plan.

"Well we can drop Lana off at the place I have been staying and then go and have a chat with the people about where Ray is hiding," Stefan said.

"I agree with that plan," I seconded.

I finished eating and Stefan took us to the motel he was staying in. I took one look at the motel and formed a rather strong opinion of the place.

"Stefan you are immune to disease. I am not and I suspect I will catch hepatitis from this place."

"It's not that bad."

I walked into the room he was staying in and was less than impressed.

"What the hell Stefan you're rich and can compel people and this is really the place you decided to stay. Klaus I refuse to be left here."

"Well you will have to just come with us then," he replied.

I took a moment to weigh my options. All I would have to do is wait in the car for them to handle their business and that was it. If I stayed here there was a chance I would get some type of infection or at the very least bed bugs.

"I'm coming with you."

We ended up out in the middle of nowhere I could see a house off in the distance. We pulled off the road and Klaus and Stefan got out and walked towards it. I plugged my mp3 player in and turned it up until I was positive I wouldn't hear anything besides the pounding beat. Klaus came back first I saw him walking up the road looking pleased.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he got back in the car.

"Fine."

"If you can't handle this you don't have to stay."

"No I'll be alright."

I figured this would be happening if I was here or not. So I wasn't going to just run off but I was going to avoid as much of it as I could. Klaus seemed a little surprised that I wasn't running away. When Stefan came back his expression was vacant as if he was slightly catatonic. Even in the dark I could see the blood on his shirt. I cringed but I told Klaus to pop the trunk so Stefan could get some different clothes. He got in to the front seat and just stared out the window not talking.

Klaus drove through the night and the next day we pulled up in front of the bar called "Southern Comfort."

"So will we find Ray here?" Klaus asked me.

"He's not here now but he will turn up eventually. But gentleman on that note I will leave you here and you can call me when you've gotten what you need from him."

Klaus handed me some money and I got into the driver's seat and took off. This was the last stop before the mountains and I realized that since I would have to go with them I should probably buy clothing that would make a little more sense. I was not going to hike in flip flops or ballet flats. I found a mall and bought what I thought I would need then went to the nearest hotel got a room and slept in uninterrupted peace for the rest of the day.

SOPHIE'S POV

Lana had been gone for a few days and I was still mad at her for leaving with Klaus. If she was willing to go and help murder a campsite full of werewolves I was pretty certain I would never be friends with her again.

Elena had shown up earlier today telling Damon about the new 'animal attack' in Tennessee. We had lied to Elena telling her it wasn't Stefan and Klaus that had done it. Damon had taken Alaric on a road trip to go and dispose of the evidence to cover up the fact that it was vampire related. Caroline and Elena had shown up shortly after to decorate for Elena's birthday party, Tyler had tagged along with Caroline.

"So how are you doing with Lana leaving again?" Caroline asked me as we hung streamers.

"I could kill her."

"Well I told you that we couldn't trust her so quickly," Elena commented.

I shot her a dark look and went back to decorating.

"So Tyler who are you bringing to the party?" I asked as he brought in another box of decorations. He shot a quick look at Caroline.

"Umm Sophie."

Caroline looked at me outraged.

"Not me," I said.

"Slutty Sophie is your date," Caroline said quickly.

I could tell she was mad so I figured it was a good time to leave them alone to talk. Elena followed me with the excuse that we had to pick an outfit for me to wear tonight. I settled on a vibrant purple dress that I had bought in New York.

Caroline came in a few minutes later and I felt a little weird to be in Damon's room with the girl he used to love and the one he had compelled into a fake relationship. I was glad when they left and I had the house to myself for a few hours before the party started.

I was in the process of doing my hair when Damon walked in.

"You had better take those shoes outside and dispose of them," I said as I spotted his reflection in the mirror.

"Umm why would I do that?" Damon asked.

"Hello… I know that you nudged that dead girl with your foot and her head rolled off," I cringed as I said it. "Now those shoes are contaminated and cannot be in this house, actually just to be on the safe side you can probably throw out all of the clothes you are wearing right now."

"It's unnerving that you know that stuff even though you weren't there," Damon said as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

"Now you have to wash the floor because you are just spreading the germs around," I said as I turned back to the mirror and continued working on my hair.

I heard plenty of people arriving as I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup which looked perfect now that my black eye had mostly faded away. Damon had gone to give Elena her birthday gift and when he came back in he stopped dead.

"I think we might have to send everyone home," he said.

"Why?"  
>"Because you look so gorgeous I don't know if I can remain a gentleman."<p>

I rolled my eyes. Damon grabbed my hand and we walked out into the chaos of the party. We met Elena in the hall way as she came out of Stefan's room. We moved through the crowd and into the living room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…," Damon said as a young girl walked past us with a glass bottle in her hand. "You don't want that. You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." she handed him the bottle and he took a swig before passing it to me I took a sip and coughed as it burned on the way down.

"Let's get you a drink," Damon said as he led me to where the bar was set up. We met up with Alaric who was sitting outside. He looked around at the mayhem that was being unleashed as the night wore on and said, "I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell."

"I love high school parties," Damon replied happily.

I spent the first part of the night having fun and dancing with Caroline who kept her eyes on Tyler who was dancing with a trashy skank. I had a few drinks but I switched over to pop after a while. I had to pee so I went to my room knowing that it was off limits and I wouldn't have to wait in the long bathroom line that had developed. I was washing my hands when my phone went off. It had to be Lana calling so I raced to answer it. It was a text message from Stefan

**I need your help, can you meet me? I'm at the Grill.**

I paused this was when he killed Andy Star in the show to send a message to Damon. I was about to text him back that he was on his own when he texted me again.

**Klaus is going to kill Lana.**

My heart stopped and I thought I was going to be sick. I just knew this would happen. My fingers were shaking but eventually I got my reply to him

**I'm on my way.**

I grabbed my purse and headed for the front door. I jumped in my car and raced out of the driveway almost hitting a couple of stray teenagers who were stumbling around. I pulled up in front of the Grill and got out and started looking around for Stefan.

"Sophie," he called as he materialized out of nowhere.

"Stefan what happened is Lana okay?" I said trying not to panic.

"You need to come with me," he said.

I assumed Klaus was watching us or something so I followed him willingly. Stefan led me down a side street and as soon as we were secluded he grabbed my arm and started pulling me along

"Stefan what the hell? Let go of me," I said angrily.

He ignored me and I started fighting him shoving and kicking trying to break his grip. I was such a stupid fool. Of course he was playing me. I thought I was safe because I wasn't Andy Star but I should have looked at it as I was the one he would come after. It should have been a red flag that Stefan wanted to meet at the Grill. If there was anything shady going down in town it always took place near the Grill. Stefan took me into a tall apartment building and we made our way up to the very top and out onto the roof.

He shoved me down onto the ground and pulled out his phone and handed it to me.

"Call Damon," he ordered.

"Is Lana okay?" I asked.

Even though I assumed she was just the way to lure me out I still had to check.

"She's fine. Now call Damon."

I grabbed my phone and as I dialed I realized that I was going to die. Even though I had come back once I didn't believe that there was anything that could patch me up if my brain matter was smashed all over the concrete sidewalk below me. I felt my heart race and I choked back a cry. I was not going to give Stefan the satisfaction of seeing me scared. Damon answered on the first ring

"Where are you? I have been looking for you everywhere," Damon said I could hear the party raging in the background.

Something about hearing Damon's voice snapped my small reserve of courage and I started crying, "Damon," I said and then I was crying too hard to say anything else.

"Sophie what's wrong? Tell me where you are."

Stefan took the phone away from me.

"Hello brother," he said then smiled. Stefan paused while Damon talked.

"Sophie and I are just having a chat on the roof of the new apartment building that was built last year. You should join us Damon."

Stefan hung up the phone and tossed it back to me.

I looked at the door to the stairs and I wondered if I could somehow make it there and escape.

"I wouldn't try it Sophie," Stefan said as he saw me looking at the door.

"Why are you doing this Stefan?"

"Because, Damon got a little too close for Klaus' comfort when he burned down that house in Tennessee."  
>"Of course Klaus sent you to kill me," I fumed my fright being replaced by anger for a moment.<p>

"No Klaus just told me to tell Damon to stop following him."  
>"Well this isn't necessary at all. We aren't going to follow him or cause trouble. Didn't Lana tell you that?"<br>"Lana doesn't know I'm here."

"Well you should just leave now and we can forget about this because if you kill me Lana will be upset and I'm pretty sure Klaus will side with her and he will kill you."

Stefan laughed, "I don't really care either way."

I shook my head and looked away. Stefan abruptly lifted me off the ground, pinned my arms behind my back and forced me to the edge of the roof top as Damon came through the door.

I wanted to struggle and get away from him but I was frozen with fear when I accidently looked down and realized how high up we were.

"Stefan don't do this," Damon said as he spotted us on the ledge.

"You need to stop following us."

"Give me Sophie. You don't want to do this Stefan."  
>Stefan just smiled at Damon for a moment.<p>

"What would Elena say if you killed her friend?" Damon said.

I could tell he was trying to jolt some shred of humanity in Stefan and had only name dropped Elena because that was the thing most likely to do it.

"Why would I care about Elena when I'm not coming back here in her life time?"

"The summer is almost over and then you can come back," I said.

"As what a ripper!" Stefan shot back.

Stefan loosened his grip on my arms and I thought he was having a change of heart until I felt myself free falling towards the ground. I knew this was it and I didn't even have time to scream. I slammed into something hard and I felt like my lungs were going to explode on impact but I was still alive. How was that possible?

"Sophie are you okay?" Damon asked.

I realized that what I had smashed into was Damon catching me before I hit the ground.

"Sophie talk to me," Damon said.

I couldn't breathe and in too much pain to move. I started choking as I felt blood in my mouth I tried to spit it out thinking I had bitten my tongue.

"Drink it Sophie," Damon ordered me.

I wanted to throw up but I swallowed it down. Damon pulled his wrist away and I started coughing and I felt nauseous.

"Where did you park your car?"

"By the Grill," I whispered.

Damon picked me up and carried me to the car. When we got home the party was still in full swing. Damon parked farther from the house so people wouldn't see us coming in. We snuck into our room through the window. He set me down on the bed.

As soon as I was in a safe place everything became too overwhelming I started crying and I couldn't stop.

"It's okay Sophie, you're safe," Damon said as held on to me.

I laid there in shock at what had just taken place. I heard the house slowly get quieter until I was pretty sure we were the only ones in the house.

"I will kill Klaus for this; did Lana know this would happen?" Damon asked.

"Lana doesn't know and Klaus only told Stefan to come and tell you to stay away."  
>"So this was Stefan's doing."<p>

Damon sat quietly for a few minutes and when I glanced at him I could see his jaw was clenched.

"Why did you leave without me?"  
>"Stefan said Klaus was going to kill Lana and that he needed my help. I didn't even think of getting you I just got in my car and left."<p>

"You of all people should have known that Stefan was dangerous."

"I thought I would be safe because in the plans it was someone else who died."

"Stefan was going to kill someone? Who was it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"  
>"Because I can't besides the person it should have been isn't here at all, so really it doesn't matter."<p>

Damon kept trying to get me to tell him who it was but I wouldn't. Eventually he gave up and soon after I fell asleep.

LANA'S POV

"What are you doing?"  
>"You woke me up. I was sleeping," I yawned.<p>

"Well you need to come and meet me and Stefan," Klaus said.

"Alright give me time to wake up and get ready and I will see you in about an hour."

I hung up the phone and rolled out of bed. I had a shower and then dug out the back pack I had purchased. I got dressed in a pair of jeans a t-shirt and a light sweater then I filled the backpack with some socks, a heavy coat, a toque and mittens. I normally wouldn't have put so much in the backpack but I knew we were going to be outside for most of the day so it seemed smart to be over prepared. I grabbed some bottles of water than zipped it up and put on the hiking boots I had bought.

I gathered all of my stuff and grabbed some breakfast and hit the road. Klaus was waiting outside as I pulled up. I got out of the car and Klaus looked at my attire.

"If you knew where we had to go why wouldn't you have just told me?"

"Because I don't know where we are headed exactly all I knew was it would be smart to dress for the occasion."

I gave Klaus a quick kiss. He grabbed my suitcase and backpack out of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he closed the trunk of the car.

"I've acquired a different vehicle for the drive."  
>"Thank god because I hate your car."<p>

Klaus just smiled and tossed my stuff into the back of a black SUV.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked.

At that moment the bar's door swung open and Stefan came out carrying someone over his shoulder.

"This must be Ray," I said as they approached.

Stefan dropped him in the back seat and then got in the front seat.

"Hey buddy you are in the back today," I said to him.

There was no way I was sitting next to a werewolf. I know in the plans Ray didn't wake up until they were in the woods but I wasn't so sure that he wouldn't jump the gun and wake up while we were in the vehicle.

"Don't be a baby Lana he isn't going to bite you," Stefan replied.

"If he does wake up I can't exactly fight him off with my super strength," I shot back.

Klaus put an end to it when he made Stefan ride in the back. I smiled smugly at Stefan as he got out and moved to the back seat.

It didn't take long before I saw signs advertising the Smoky Mountains. We headed farther in and soon we were just off roading. The farther we went the more apprehensive I became. We were walking right into a camp of werewolves who were not going to be happy to see us than Klaus was going to turn them and they would get rabid and it would get ugly very quickly. What the hell was I thinking when I came out here I panicked.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reads and reviews. _**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_Lana's POV_

_We were walking right into a camp of werewolves who were not going to be happy to see us than Klaus was going to turn them and they would get rabid and it would get ugly very quickly. What the hell was I thinking when I came out here I panicked._

LANA'S POV

Klaus stopped the car and we all piled out I walked to the back and opened the hatch and pulled out my backpack. I was trying to stay calm but I must have looked scared because Klaus was suddenly beside me.

"Are you alright?"  
>"Ohh I'm just dandy, we are only walking into a campsite of werewolves." I snapped.<p>

"It will be fine, just stay close to me and Stefan and we'll keep you safe."

He threaded his fingers through mine and led me up the hill. Having Klaus beside me helped me to stay calm. We walked like that until I heard the sounds of people's voices filtering through the air. Klaus stopped and I turned to look at him

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked as he dropped Ray to the ground.

"Wait here," he said to Stefan before picking me up off the ground and speeding down the mountain. He set me down once we were next to the SUV. He balanced me until I was less dizzy.

"What the hell Klaus! A little warning would be nice before you do that again. Why are we back here?" I said as I looked around.  
>"I changed my mind."<br>"About what?"

"I thought I would be okay with having you up there with us but I don't think it's a good idea anymore."

I was kind of relieved that it wasn't me running out.

"Klaus you could have kept me safe." I said as I leaned against the car for balance.

"I know I could keep you safe but I don't want you up there."

"Why not?" I pressed.

"Because I don't want you to see me lose control." he said quickly.

"Klaus I've already seen it I know what will happen up there."  
>"Things are different when you experience them first hand Lana. And tonight when it's all done and over with I don't want you to look at me and just see a monster."<p>

"I love you and what happens up there doesn't change that," I assured him.

"I want you to go back down the road to where they are renting cabins and get a place to stay for the night," Klaus said.

I nodded still a little surprised at the turn of events. I gave Klaus a hug and kiss and then he blurred off into the trees. I took off my backpack and threw it in the backseat of the SUV and then got in and turned and headed back towards civilization.

I was about half way down when I spotted a very familiar blue car headed towards me I honked my horn and waved at Damon. He slammed on his breaks as he saw it was me. I pulled over and got out and walked towards him.

"Well I guess I'm in the right place," he said as he came towards m., "Why are you alone did Klaus finally get tired of your attitude and chase you off?"

"No he just doesn't want me to see his dark side so I am being banished."

"You seem really heartbroken over it."  
>I smiled, "I will just miss out on all the fun. Where is Sophie, don't you two go everywhere together?"<br>"She elected to stay home today. Have you seen Elena or Alaric?"

"Nope but they can't be too far off I am certain you will find them."

"Will I see Stefan?"

"Well he is the reason you guys are out here so it would just be a wasted trip if you didn't. Heads up though he is a little moody."

Damon's gaze became very intense for a moment but then it passed so quickly I wondered if I had seen it at all.

"I need to go find Elena before she gets herself killed out here," Damon said and then he turned and began to walk away.

"Make sure you hide your car because Klaus will pass right through here later," I called to him.

He didn't make any motions of acknowledgment but I knew he heard me. I got back in my vehicle and made my way to the place offering cabins for rent. I walked in and booked two cabins. There was a small convenience store next to it so I grabbed some food and then went in search of the place I was staying.

It was a small wood cabin that was just basically just a huge open room with a kitchen, couch, T.V., a queen bed and a small bathroom that was hardly big enough to turn around in with a tiny shower. I texted Klaus to tell him I had made it and where I was and that I had gotten a cabin for Stefan as well. After that I began to worry. I knew this night was not going to go the way Klaus had planned and that he would be furious. I wasn't worried about Klaus hurting me but I knew he would be mad that I hadn't told him what to do or how to fix the problem. I thought about just telling him it wouldn't work but I knew Damon had to see Stefan tonight so I didn't want to change the plan. I rifled through my suitcase and dragged out a book. I spent the night reading but I was on edge, every time I heard a noise outside I would be pressed against the windows looking for anything out of the ordinary. The night dragged by and I just sat on the bed waiting for Klaus to come back.

I heard footsteps outside on the stairs. I had no idea what was going to come through the door and it would have been an understatement to say I was nervous. Klaus walked in looking rather dejected.

"Did you know it wouldn't work?" he asked without looking at me.

"Yes."  
>"Why didn't you stop me I wouldn't have wasted all of those people's lives if I had known I couldn't turn them. They're no good to me dead"<p>

"It's just how things were supposed to happen."

Klaus sat down on the couch and went very quiet. I went and sat next to him and he lifted his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders so I could lean against him. I could feel his fingers running through my hair but I knew that he was probably not even aware of the fact that I was there and that his responses were just out of habit instead of conscious thought. This was the last thing I had expected. I had spent the day preparing for trouble and yet he didn't seem angry anymore just disappointed by the way things had turned out. We sat together quietly not talking but I could tell his mind was focused as he thought of his next move. He seemed to be a little lost.

"We need to go and see Gloria," I said.

"You know about Gloria?" he looked surprised.

"Of course I know all about the shenanigans you and Stefan got into in the windy city. You were friends and Rebekah loved him but you compelled him to forget both of you when Mikael showed up."

"So how does that work do you just know what we did or do you see images of it in your mind?"

"I see pictures of it in my mind and just so you know you can totally rock a suit and Stefan's hair was so dumb back then."

I got up off the couch and started making a cup of tea, Klaus went and had a shower and then we went to bed. The next morning I woke up early, I got dressed and walked over to Stefan's cabin which was a little ways down the road. I wanted to make sure things had gone according to the plan. I opened the door without knocking and I caught him in bed. He woke up as I came in.

"Morning," he said as I closed the door.

"I am shocked you aren't up yet," I said as I walked over to his bed and flopped down next to him.

"It was a bit of a long night," he grimaced. "Why didn't you tell me that they would be in the woods last night?"

I knew this was about Damon and Elena.

"Because I like to keep throwing curve balls at you it keeps life interesting. I really hope you didn't let Ray kill Damon."

"No I sent him back to Mystic Falls in one piece. What are you doing here Lana?" Stefan asked.

"I'm here to start an illicit affair… and to tell you to get dressed we are leaving town."

"Where are we going this time?"  
>"Chicago."<br>"Where's Klaus?"  
>"He was getting dressed when I came here."<br>"Speak of the devil," Stefan said and the next moment Klaus came through the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Klaus asked as he saw us.

"Clearly you are," I remarked. "Stefan and I were about one second away from having a moment of unbridled lust where we just couldn't help ourselves any longer and the passion between us would have just got to intense. Honestly I was even willing to overlook his morning breath that's how deep our affection for each other goes."

Stefan was watching Klaus waiting for some kind of reaction out of him but Klaus just ignored me.

"How fast can you be ready to leave?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"If you guys would go away I wouldn't need much time."

"Well Stefan we will have to do this again sometime," I said as I rolled off the bed.

I grabbed Klaus' hand and we headed back outside.

We left for Chicago a little while later. The only time we stopped was when I demanded a break to stretch my legs. It was early afternoon when we rolled into town I had fallen asleep.

Klaus woke me up when we got to Gloria's bar. I was pretty groggy but I still smudged on some makeup and fixed my hair before we went in.

Stefan and Klaus walked in front of me and I could hear them talking but I mostly ignored it as I was still waking up.

We entered the bar and Stefan said, "I can't believe this place is still here."

"You gotta be kidding me," replied a woman's voice from the other side of the room. I knew it was Gloria.

Klaus smiled broadly as he saw her, "So a hybrid walks into a bar and asks the bar keeper."  
>"Stop," she cut across him, "you may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny." Gloria looked at Stefan for a moment, "I remember you."<p>

Stefan stared at her, "Your Gloria. Shouldn't you be…,"  
>"Old and dead," Gloria finished his sentence. "Now if I died who would run this bar?"<p>

They bantered back and forth for a moment before we sat down at a table. It was it this point that she seemed to even notice that I was there.

"Well you aren't a vampire and you certainly aren't a witch so who are you?" she asked me.

This was the first time I had ever been asked to explain my presence and I was at a loss for words. I looked at Klaus and he just smiled offering me no help at all.

"I'm Lana," I started lamely. "I'm a friend of Klaus."

I figured that was a safe answer I didn't want it passed around the witch community that I was in love with Klaus because that just seemed reckless.

"Stefan, Lana why don't you go and fix us up something from behind the bar," Klaus said. Stefan did as directed but I just stayed where I was.

"Go and see if Stefan needs help. I need to talk business with Gloria," Klaus said giving me a look that clearly said get up and go.

I returned his gaze evenly, "Well Klaus I already know what you have to talk to her about and I know what her answers will be so I don't think it really matters if I leave."

Gloria stared at us during this exchange but didn't say anything.

"Fine stay. So what am I doing wrong?" he asked Gloria.

"Obviously you're doing something wrong. Look every spell has a loop hole but a curse that old we would have to contact the witch who created it," Gloria said.

I tuned out what they were saying and started watching Stefan. He was looking at the pictures on the wall then I noticed the slightest change in his body language and I knew he had found the picture of him and Klaus. Stefan turned to face us and he caught me staring.

"What is this?" he asked.

Klaus looked at the picture and smiled, "Well I told you Stefan, Chicago is a magical place."  
>"This is me with you," Stefan said looking confused.<p>

An awkward silence descended. I got up and walked over and Stefan handed the picture to me. I smiled as I looked at it and when I went to hand it back to Stefan he had crossed the room to Klaus. I looked around and since no one was watching me I slipped the photo into my purse as nonchalantly as I could.

We left Gloria's and headed to the warehouse where Klaus kept his family. I knew we were about to wake up Rebekah and I was concerned. I knew she would hate me as soon as she realized that Klaus loved me. I followed Klaus through the building until we came to a room where the caskets were kept. Klaus opened one and I was rather grossed out as I got my first look at Rebekah's grey withered body. Stefan glanced into the coffin, "I don't recognize her."

"Don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine," Klaus said as he pulled the dagger out of her chest. "Time to wake up little sister," he urged.

Stefan kept questioning Klaus about how they knew each other. I listened half-heartedly since I knew what they were saying to each other besides most of my attention was focused on watching Rebekah.

"Come on Lana," Klaus said as he started walking back towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

I took a final glance at Rebekah and then followed them.

"You think I'm lying Stefan. You and I knew each other you trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you," Klaus said.

I knew we were going to Stefan's apartment and that Elena would be waiting there and that Klaus wouldn't realize she was there but then I began to get worried what if Sophie was with her.

SOPHIE'S POV

Damon's phone was ringing and he was ignoring it.

"Answer that." I said  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because it's important."  
>Damon rolled his eyes but he pulled out his phone. I knew it was Katherine calling to tell him that Stefan was in Chicago and since he had promised Elena that he would bring him home I knew we would be taking a road trip. I got up and walked to our room I dug out an overnight bag. We were only supposed to be gone for a day but I never knew what could take place so it seemed smart to be over prepared.<p>

Damon walked in a few minutes later.

"So we're off to Chicago."

I zipped up my bag and called Elena. She answered right away.

"Hey Sophie."  
>"Elena get ready we are coming to get you."<p>

"What."  
>"We found Stefan."<br>"Are we going to get him?"  
>"Obviously. Now get ready we will be there soon."<br>I hung up and finished packing and Damon and I took off to get Elena. We pulled up in front of her house and she came racing outside and jumped in the backseat.

"How do you know where he is?" she asked.

"Katherine called me," Damon replied.

We were just hitting the city limits when I got a text from Lana telling me that they were in the city also. Damon pulled up in front of a rundown apartment building.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked.

"This is Stefan's home away from home," Damon replied.

We made our way up several flights of stairs until we came to Stefan's apartment. Damon gripped the door knob and broke it off and we walked in. The place had a stale dusty smell that made me gag.

"Well he hasn't been here," Elena commented as she wiped some dust off of the table.

"Tours not over yet," Damon replied as he cracked open the secret compartment behind the shelving unit in the kitchen.

I was standing next to Elena and when she opened her mouth and said, "Stefan hid his alcohol what a monster," I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Take a look inside the closet," I said quickly.

"Are these his victims?" Elena asked shakily as she read the long list of names inscribed on the wall.

When Damon told her that they were she tried to act like it was no big deal she was still clearly not grasping the concept of what Stefan turned into when he fell off the wagon.

I knew Damon had to go and see Gloria and I opted to stay behind with Elena. I had grabbed some of Stefan's journals and I passed them to Elena. She made a big speech about how she wouldn't invade Stefan's privacy but within minutes she was sitting down on his bed and browsing them.

I couldn't get over how she sat down on the bed so quickly. I was repulsed by the dust so I opted to sit down on a kitchen chair that I could see was harbouring no mice or any other rodents.

"Will Klaus come after us when we take Stefan?" Elena asked.

I didn't want to tell her that she was going to completely screw up the part where she was supposed to inject vervain into Stefan so I just said yes.

Elena and I didn't talk much after that. We both just sat in our own little worlds. I got up and inspected the closet where I knew we would have to hide. There was enough room for both of us to stand out of sight in there if we squished together. I was looking out the window when I heard something that caused me to jump.

"_Whoa were half way there, whoa living on a prayer, take my hand we'll make it I swear, whoa LIVING ON A PRAYER_," Lana belted out the song as she was coming down the hallway.

Elena was half smiling obviously thinking that this was just an eccentric neighbour walking down the hall. Her smile quickly faded when we heard Lana telling Klaus to sing along.

"Get in the closet," I hissed at Elena. She scrambled off the bed and raced over I followed her in and I grabbed the door to swing it shut but it was stuck. How in the hell had she closed this on her own I thought as I pulled as hard as I could. I could hear Klaus talking in the hall and I knew we were running out of time. I made a snap decision I got out and slammed it shut in Elena`s face telling her to stay quiet as she protested.

I raced away from the door and skidded to a stop in the middle of the apartment I was going to sit casually down at the table trying to appear like I was the only one here but I wasn't fast enough and Klaus opened the door. He caught site of me and was clearly surprised.


	27. Chapter 27

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Sophie's POV_

_I could hear Klaus talking in the hall and I knew we were running out of time. I made a snap decision I got out and slammed it shut in Elena`s face telling her to stay quiet as she protested._

_I raced away from the door and skidded to a stop in the middle of the apartment I was going to sit casually down at the table trying to appear like I was the only one here but I wasn't fast enough and Klaus opened the door. He caught site of me and was clearly surprised._

LANA'S POV

We drove to Stefan's apartment I was sitting in the front and I couldn't handle the tension so I turned on the radio and the first song I heard was 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi.

It had barely even started when Klaus stopped the car and turned it off.  
>"What are you doing I love that song," I said moodily.<p>

"Well we're here. If you love it so much you can sing it for me later," Klaus smiled.

I realized that this was the perfect opportunity to give Sophie or Elena a heads up that we were coming.

"I'll sing it right now," I said brightly.

"Can it wait?" Klaus asked as we started climbing the floors to where Stefan lived.

In reply I just started singing as loudly as I could.

Klaus rolled his eyes but didn't try to stop me, he had grown used to my impromptu concerts.

I finished the song as we came up to the door. Klaus noticed the broken door handle and he looked suspicious, he pushed open the door paused and then said.

"What are you doing here?"

I almost died thinking that Elena was out in the open.

"I needed to talk to Lana."

I shoved past Stefan and Klaus and was left speechless as I saw Sophie standing in the middle of the apartment.

"And you just knew we would be here?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I knew you would show up here eventually."  
>My mind was racing what the hell was she thinking why hadn't she gone with Damon to see Gloria I wondered.<p>

"Sophie what are you doing here?" I asked in amazement.

"I needed to talk to you….its, umm, important."

"What was so important that you had to come here?" Klaus asked.

I could see in Sophie's face that she was trying to come up with something plausible as fast as she could.

"It's private between me and Lana."  
>"Come on Sophie we're all friends here," Klaus insisted.<p>

Sophie looked at me and Klaus and then her eyes darkened and flashed as she looked at Stefan who was looking rather uncomfortable.

Sophie glanced back at me and I knew she was trying to think of something. Her eyes lit up but then she looked a little nervous as she said, "Damon wants to change me."

I paused not sure if this was part of the ruse to distract Klaus or if this was real.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. "Is this just a heads up or are we going to talk about this at all."  
>"Well he asked me a while ago and once he changed me we could probably get married and I just needed to see you," Sophie blurted out.<p>

I was on overload. I had no idea if this was true but by the way her eyes lit up I began to think this was something they had actually discussed.

"Damon asked you to marry him?" I couldn't help that I was rather excited by that.

She nodded once. I pushed past Klaus and gave her the biggest hug I could.

"Was this so pressing that you had to come here?" Klaus asked.

I turned on him.

"Sophie is my best friend and if it had been the other way around I would have done exactly the same thing."

"Well in case you've forgotten Stefan and I have some business to deal with so would you two excuse us?"

"Why do we need to leave are you two going to make out with each other?" I asked trying to keep my face straight, "Because I would stay to watch that."

"Really Lana," Stefan muttered darkly.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut Stefan," Sophie said. Her voice was low and dangerous.

"Anyways ladies can we have a moment," Klaus said as he raised his eye brows.

Sophie and I left the apartment and walked downstairs.

"So Damon wants to change you?" I asked as we sat down on the front steps of the building.

"Yes."

"And are you okay with that?"  
>"I guess when we got here I figured this would end one of two ways either we would die or we would become vampires," Sophie said simply.<p>

"Well when are you planning on doing it?"  
>"I don't know we never got specific with the dates. Would you hate me if I changed?"<br>"Sophie we are in love with vampires. I'm not Bonnie I won't get all hypocritical on you."

Sophie smiled and I could tell that she had been worried about how I would react.

"So now we will both get to be Mrs. Salvatore's," I laughed. "Speaking of my Mr. Salvatore, why are you so mad at him?"  
>Sophie looked away and then said, "So have you and Klaus talked about where you relationship is headed?"<p>

"No we are very much in the moment type people but quit trying to distract me. What happened with Stefan?"

Sophie huffed once and then went quiet for a bit.

"Okay you know how in the plans he kills Andy Star."  
>I nodded.<p>

"Well he came back to Mystic Falls and threw me off the top of building but Damon caught me and saved my life."

My mind reeled, "Oh my god are you okay? Does Klaus know about this?"  
>"I'm fine. Stefan told me that he came of his own accord but I don't know if he told him when he got back."<p>

I thought I was going to be sick and as the nausea subsided murderous rage stole over me.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" I yelled startling a person who was walking down the sidewalk.

"No don't say anything we didn't tell Elena and I don't want anyone else to know," Sophie said quickly.

I sat there for a moment before I stood up and went racing back into the building. I had a split second advantage on Sophie so I evaded her as I ran up the stairs. I hit the hallway and started sprinting I could hear Stefan talking and that just spurred me on. I was busy imagining all of the ways I was going to cause him pain. Suddenly Sophie had tackled me as we rolled down the hall I caught a glimpse of Klaus looking worried. I slammed to the floor and Sophie pinned me I tried getting up but she threw me down.

"Promise you won't say anything Lana," she hissed.

I was about to protest but the look she gave me silenced me.

"Fine."

Sophie got up and Klaus pulled me to my feet.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"We're fine," I said sharply.

"So Sophie I assume you had some help in locating this place. Where is Damon?" Klaus said.

"I told him to leave me alone so I could talk to Lana so I don't know where he is."

"Well than how about I treat you and Lana to a night on the town and he can pick you up later," Klaus smiled and I could tell he thought he was being super charming but from the disgusted look on Sophie's face I knew he was failing.

"Actually I will just wait here for him."

"Well that would be rude of us to just leave you so we will just wait with you in Stefan's apartment until he returns," Klaus replied.

I shot Sophie a panicked glance and I could feel Stefan's eyes burning into me now that he knew Elena was upstairs.

"Come on Sophie let's go and get something to eat I'm starving; besides we need to talk about wedding plans. Are you thinking informal or so ritzy that we will bankrupt Damon and Klaus while planning this shindig?" I said.

"Why am I paying for this?" Klaus asked.

Sophie looked at me, "I guess we will just have to talk about it over dinner and drinks," she said.

We headed down the stairs. We got into the backseat of the SUV and started chatting.

"You should call Damon," I said as we got out of the car at the restaurant.

Sophie reached into her pocket and then looked at me with horror, "My phones gone I must have lost it at Stefan's."

I pulled out my phone and found Damon's number and sent him a text.

**Damon I have your girlfriend.**

His reply came back almost instantly.

**What does that mean? Is this a hostage situation or can I come get her?**

I quickly texted him again.

**We are going to have supper but we will be at Gloria's later don't just walk in and get her, lure Stefan outside first.**

Damon didn't reply so I just threw my phone back in my purse.

"Damon says to call him when you are ready to go," I said.

We had a painfully awkward start to our meal. I sat next to Stefan which seemed off because I had always sat next to Klaus but Sophie had made it clear she wouldn't sit next to Stefan. I did have a clever idea and I started playing footsie with Klaus.

"Lana can you quit sexually harassing me while we are in a public place," Sophie said.

I started laughing, "You weren't my intended target. Is it not doing anything for you?"

"Nope it's just making me uncomfortable."

After that the tension eased between Sophie, Klaus, and me. Stefan on the other hand just seemed more withdrawn and I suspected that he figured Sophie had told me about the rooftop. I was angry at him but I knew that with the current situation my rage would have to take a back burner. We finished our meal and headed to Gloria's bar.

SOPHIE'S POV

I was beyond ready to call Damon to come and get me by the time we made it to Gloria's. I couldn't even look at Stefan without wanting to stake him in the heart and Klaus was trying so hard to be nice to me that I was getting irritated.

The only thing keeping me from calling Damon was that I knew he needed to lure Stefan outside to talk to Elena. Once we were sitting at the bar I ordered a Pepsi but Lana changed our drinks to pinna coladas. I was sitting in between Lana and Klaus so that I wouldn't have to be too close to Stefan. I was quiet but Lana kept most of the conversation going so it wasn't really a problem. I tried to be polite but every time Stefan opened his mouth I wanted to slap him. My face must have given my feelings away because Lana challenged Stefan to a game of darts. They made their way through the crowd and even though there was a line of people waiting to play a few words form Stefan made them disperse.

"So Sophie have you been having a good summer?" Klaus asked.

"It's been weird but it's had good and bad moments. How has your summer been?" I replied.

"It has been remarkable to say the least."

"I imagine breaking the curse had a big role to play in making it remarkable."

"It certainly did. But the summer wouldn't have been nearly as enjoyable without Lana. And are you and Damon are still in love and happy?" Klaus laughed.

At first I thought he was laughing at me but then I glanced where he was looking and saw Lana pulling a dart out of the wall about two feet away from the board and gesturing wildly with her arms to Stefan.

"Well you already know the answer to that by the conversation earlier," I answered.

"It's a big decision to become a vampire. Did you need time to think about your answer?"

"No Lana and I had talked about it before."

Klaus turned to face me, "Have you?"

"Yeah, hypothetically."

"So how did Damon tell you he wanted to change you?"

I felt like I was being interrogated but as I looked at how Klaus kept watching Lana I began to suspect this was more about them then me and Damon.

"We were talking about what I wanted in life one of us said the word marriage and Damon said he wouldn't marry me unless it was a forever kind of thing so he just asked me if I would think about it and I just said I would do it."

"Just like that you knew you would?" Klaus asked.

"Yes."

"So when you and Lana talked about it where did Lana fall on that issue?"

"She was all for it."  
>Klaus smiled, "That's good."<br>"Let me finish."  
>His smile disappeared.<p>

"Lana has always wanted to be a mom and have a family and an average life more than anything else. Can you give her any of that?"

Klaus stared into his drink. We didn't talk again and soon Lana and Stefan were sitting down with us again. The last call went around and the crowd thinned out quickly until we were the only ones left in the bar.

"I need a real drink," Stefan said and then he took off out the door.

"I was so close to beating Stefan at darts," Lana said as she finished her drink.

"Was the scoring system of your game who ever missed the most was the winner?" I asked.

"I see they opened the doors to the riff raff now," Klaus said.

Lana and I both turned on our seats to see Damon sitting down next to Klaus.

"Oh honey I've been called much worse," Damon replied.

"You just don't give up do you?" Klaus asked him.

LANA'S POV

"Hey Damon I assume you've come to collect your lady friend," I said trying to stop the trouble I could feel starting. Damon just ignored me.

"Give me my brother back and you'll never have to see me again."

"Well now I am torn you see I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die but how many freebies did I sign up for and clearly you want to die otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Damon shot him a cocky smile, "I'm a thrill seeker."

Before I could even register what had happened Klaus hand had wrapped around Damon's throat and he had lifted him off the ground. Sophie and I both jumped off our chairs each of us yelling at Damon and Klaus.

"I'm a little boozy so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries," Klaus said as he used Sophie's drink umbrella to stab Damon in the abdomen.

I quickly pushed myself between them. I put my hands on Klaus' chest.

"Stop it," I said.

Klaus just ignored me so I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"Put Damon down now."

Klaus threw him backwards and I heard Damon hit a table and then crash to the floor. I thought that was the end of it until Klaus moved me out of the way and snapped off a chair leg and pinned Damon to the ground. At the moment he was about to shove the stake into Damon's chest two things happened the first was the stake burst into flames and I knew Gloria had intervened the second was that as Klaus turned to look at Gloria a bar chair smashed into him at high speeds. I looked around thinking that Stefan had come back in and thrown the chair but all I saw was Sophie reaching for another chair to toss.

"Not in my bar, take it outside," Gloria warned all of us.

Klaus stood up and as soon as he was out of the way Sophie had Damon's hand in hers and was pulling him to his feet. She looked at me, "Are you okay?" she asked and I could hear the subtext as reading are you okay to be left alone with Klaus.

"I'm alright," I said and then without another word she and Damon headed for the exit

Klaus sat down at the bar, "Really Gloria I understand that you set my stake on fire but was it necessary to hurl a chair at me?"

"That was Sophie," I said sitting down next to him. My hands were shaking I had forgotten about the fight between Klaus and Damon entirely and it had taken me by surprise. It never really bothered me to see Klaus lose his temper before but somehow when his target was Damon and Sophie it made things a little too real. Gloria poured me a shot of something and told me it would help to calm me down. I swallowed it in one gulp and then turned to Klaus.

"If you ever and I mean ever pull a stunt like that again with Damon I will leave and I won't come back," I said.

"Damon was just being an ass. I wasn't going to kill him I was just trying to scare him off."

"I don't care how you justify it but if it happens again we will have a problem."

Stefan came in a few minutes later and his was behaviour was a little bit off and I figured it had something to do with Elena.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked as she started closing down the bar.

"We will go and see if we can find her," Klaus said.

We got back into the SUV and headed for the warehouse. I thought it had been eerie during the day it was so much worse at night. Even though I was still mad at Klaus I grabbed his hand and stayed pressed against him. I knew Rebekah was awake and I was glad that Stefan was walking behind me so that if she did attack us I would be covered.

"Wait here," Klaus said to me and Stefan as we approached the room with the coffins.

"So what happened while I was outside?" Stefan asked as Klaus walked away.

"Klaus and Damon got into it. But don't worry Stefan nobody tried to throw Sophie off of an apartment building," I said levelly

His face fell and it made me sick to just look at him so I followed Klaus. As soon as he heard me behind him he stopped and waited for me to catch up. We walked over to the open casket I could see the security guard on the ground behind it I turned away so I wouldn't have to look at him. Klaus smiled when he saw that the casket was empty.

"Rebekah," he called, "it's your big brother. Come out come out wherever you are"

He turned slightly and she descended out of nowhere and drove a dagger into his heart. I knew it wouldn't do any damage but I still screamed.

"Go to hell Nick," she spat as she took a step back.

Klaus pulled out the dagger and tossed it to the floor and glanced at her, "Don't pout you knew it wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah well I was hoping it would hurt more."

"I understand that you're upset with me Rebekah. Do you want me to let that go just this once? I brought you a peace offering."

Rebekah glanced at me, "Good I'm still hungry," her eyes started to turn dark.

In my mind I was freaking out thinking that she was going to kill me. She moved towards me and Klaus stepped in front blocking her.

"Rebekah, Lana is not for you."

"What is she here for then? Is she just your mobile food source?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus grabbed my hand, "Think of Lana as part of our family. If you hurt her I would be most unhappy," I could hear the warning he was sending her but I wasn't sure if that was enough to keep this psycho blonde from murdering me.

"No your gift is waiting outside. You can come in now," Klaus called to Stefan.

Rebekah's entire demeanor changed when she caught sight of him. Klaus let go of my hand and walked towards Stefan and lifted the compulsion he had put on him to forget them.

"I remember you we were friends," Stefan said shock running over his face.

"We are friends," Klaus corrected him. Klaus switched his focus to Rebekah, "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch. What do you have that Gloria needs?"  
>Rebekah's hand reached for a necklace that I knew was missing.<p>

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it?" she yelled as she realized it was gone.

"Tell me that's not what she needs," Klaus fumed.

"We need to get it back Nick," Rebekah cried desperately.

Klaus turned to me, "Where is it Lana?"

"It's not here," I shrugged.

"I don't have time to play games with you I need to find that necklace."

"I know you need it but I still won't tell you where it is," I replied evenly

"If you know where my necklace is you had better tell me or I will rip you apart," Rebekah yelled as she came towards me. Klaus and Stefan blocked her and I could tell that just cemented her hatred for me.

"You need to go and see Gloria tomorrow she will do what she can to help you find it," I said in hopes to calm Rebekah down.

As soon as Rebekah and Klaus calmed down we headed for a hotel.

I was exhausted and ready to collapse by this point and now that most of the major drama had played out and the next couple of days were going to be low key I was prepared to just crash. I was sleep walking by the time we got to a hotel and made our way to the top floor. Rebekah kept going on about needing something to eat but by the way she stared at me I knew it was more about doing an activity that would exclude me.

Klaus told her and Stefan to go without him and he followed me to our room.

"Go with them," I ordered as he shut the door.

"They'll be fine on their own."  
>"She wants to have some time with you. Now go with her."<p>

"I'd much rather spend a few hours with you," he said as he stretched out on the bed and pulled me down on top of him.

"Well if you don't want your sister to kill me the first chance she gets, get out of here."

Klaus got up off the bed, "Fine, I'll go."  
>I gave him a kiss as he went out the door. I had a quick shower and crawled into bed. I was asleep in minutes but I woke up when Klaus got into bed and pulled me against him.<p>

"So what aren't you supposed to tell anyone?" Klaus asked.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Sophie tackled you in the hall and made you swear not to tell. Was it about Rebekah's necklace?"

"Are you trying to get me to give up my secrets while I am still half asleep?" I muttered sleepily.

"Maybe?"

"Well it had nothing to do with you or your evil plans."  
>"What was it then?"<p>

"You witnessed the whole part where I said I wouldn't talk about it, why would I tell you now?"

"Because I want to know."  
>I rolled over to face him.<p>

"It's Sophie's secret if she wants you to know she will call you up and have a friendly chat about it."

"Is it about her and Damon getting married and her becoming a vampire?"  
>"Quit trying to be sneaky. I won't tell you."<p>

"How do you feel about her changing?"

"I should have seen it coming. I think it might be a little too hasty we have only been here for a couple of months but I'm happy for her and Damon."

I yawned once and then fell back asleep. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reads and reviews. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>SOPHIE'S POV<p>

Elena was waiting by the car as Damon and I came towards her I could see she was in shock. We got in the car and headed for home.

"We shouldn't have left Lana there," Damon said after a few minutes.

"She wanted to stay behind."  
>"Klaus is deranged he will kill her."<p>

I sat and thought about my answer.

"I don't think he will."  
>"What?"<br>"No I've witnessed them together and I think he loves her. Well as much as a soulless monster can love someone."

Damon shook his head disbelievingly.

Up until this point Elena had been quiet in the back seat but now she began trying to cry quietly. Damon looked at me his eyes wide he jerked his head back in Elena's direction and I could tell he wanted me to deal with her.

"Elena get yourself under control," I said turning in my seat to face her.

Damon and Elena both looked at me with surprise.

"The plan to bring Stefan home tonight was never going to work but at least you got to see him. Just to see Stefan would have been enough to make you happy yesterday," I finished.

Elena quit crying and took to glaring at me.

We were half way home before Elena spoke up, "Is it true what you told Klaus about you and Damon?"

"What did you tell him?" Damon asked.

"That you are going to change Sophie into a vampire," Elena said. I knew she was just trying to get back at me for telling her to calm down.

"Why would you tell Klaus that?" Damon sputtered.

"Because Damon it was the first thing I could think of."  
>I explained what had happened and how I was standing out in the open and needed a reason to be there, "What was my other option to look at Klaus and say 'just so you know Elena Gilbert is hiding in the closet.'"<p>

Damon didn't reply and I knew it was because that he did see my perspective.

We pulled up in front of Elena's house.

"Sophie are you still coming over tomorrow to help me cook for the founder's party?" she asked.

I had forgotten about offering so I felt a little put on the spot, "Sure I will."

We made plans for me to show up around ten and then me and Damon headed home.

"So how did Lana react when you told her about our plan?" Damon asked me once we were lying in bed.

"She was okay with it. Heads up she will probably expect you to ask for her permission before you marry me."

"You're going to become a vampire and she got caught up in wedding details?"

"What we're girls."

"Are you ready to talk about dates yet?"  
>I paused suddenly unsure. I really only knew a little bit more about what was going to happen in the plot line after that it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to have the advantage of vampire abilities on my side.<p>

"Once I don't know what is going to happen with the plans you can change me."

"When will that be?"  
>"I don't know but as soon as everything I know about has taken place I will tell you."<p>

LANA'S POV

The next morning when I woke up Klaus was still sleeping. I slowly got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Rebekah was the only other person awake I noticed she was wearing a pair of my pajamas.

"Thank god someone is up. Can you make me coffee?" she said as she saw me.

"Nice pajamas," I replied. "When did you sneak in and get those?"

"Nick gave them to me last night when we got back. Now can you make me coffee or not?"

"I don't drink coffee."

She frowned. I realized that she could make my life exceedingly miserable so I finally gave in, "Rebekah I will make you coffee but we need to get along better."

She rolled her eyes, "Why would I do that?"  
>"Because I love your brother and if it comes down to it he will pick me over you so this is mostly for your benefit," I replied even though I wasn't really sure how true that statement was. Luckily she seemed to consider my words.<p>

"What's with Stefan he seems so moody," she pouted.

"Klaus killed his girlfriend at the beginning of the summer."

"Was she a vampire?"  
>"She was the doppelganger."<p>

"Well he'll get over her," Rebekah said confidently. I smiled because I admired her confidence. I passed her a cup of coffee and then made some toast for myself. By the time I finished eating Stefan wandered into the kitchen. Rebekah's demeanor changed instantly she started laughing and being flirty. Stefan didn't respond and I could tell it bothered her immensely. I started to go back to my room to get dressed when Rebekah stopped me.

"Can you lend me some clothes?" she asked.

I looked at how much taller she was than me and thought to myself how ridiculous she would look in anything of mine but agreed she followed me down the hall. She went through my entire suitcase before we found a t-shirt and a pair of pants that even came close to fitting her.

"I think we need to do some shopping," I said.

We got ready to go and headed downtown. The first store we ended up in I recognized from the show. I helped Rebekah pick a few outfits.

"Aren't you doing any shopping?" Klaus asked.

"No I have lots of stuff I don't need more."

I continued browsing the shelves and I found a dress that I liked but it was red.

"Do you have this in a different colour?" I asked the sales lady.

"There has to be more to this dress?" I heard Rebekah complain.

"There's not," Klaus answered her.

She walked out in a short black dress.

"So women in the twentieth century dress like prostitutes. You know I got dirty looks just for wearing trousers," she replied.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing," Klaus answered.

The sales lady came back carrying the dress I had asked about in several different colours, she passed them to me.

"I thought you weren't shopping," Klaus laughed as he spotted me holding the dresses.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to try stuff on," I clarified.

I tried the dresses on I liked the yellow but Klaus like the blue.

"Which one Stefan?" I asked as I held up the dresses.

"I like the yellow one," he said. "It reminds me of your wedding dress," he smiled.

Rebekah threw back the curtain to her dressing room, "You got married and you didn't tell me!" she snapped at Klaus.

"I married Stefan," I said quickly then as rage crossed Rebekah's face I added, "It was just a drunken night in Vegas it didn't mean anything."

We were in the store for a little longer when Rebekah started complaining about the music. I was getting tired of her whining but I decided to grit my teeth and bear it. Stefan on the other hand said he needed fresh air. I glanced out the window quickly and saw Katherine on the other side of the street. I pulled out my phone and texted Stefan to tell her I said hi. After Rebekah nearly bought out all of the stores merchandise Klaus said he needed to go and see Gloria. I knew she was going to find the necklace and torture Stefan and I had no interest in any of it.

"You guys go ahead I need to do some running around," I said.

Klaus looked puzzled but he passed me the keys to the SUV and then he and Rebekah took off down the street. I had the day to myself so I started wandering around. I found a wedding dress boutique and couldn't resist I went in and viewed their collection, taking pictures of the ones I thought Sophie would like. I walked up and down the streets. I ended up looking at a street vendor's jewelry. I saw a black beaded necklace that had Klaus written all over it so I bought it so he could add it to his extensive collection of necklaces. I walked into a fancy book store coffee shop. Normally I would have gone straight for the book section but today I detoured for the magazines. I found all of the wedding books and then went and bought several books on planning weddings. I went back to the hotel and started reading and flipping through the magazines. I marked my favorite ideas and made notes of what I thought would suit Sophie. I was so engrossed I didn't hear or see Klaus come back in.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as he came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek taking me by surprise. "What is wrong with you I just about had a heart attack. Where are Stefan and Rebekah?"

"I have no clue. Rebekah and I met up with Stefan at Gloria's but she threw us out so we went out for a meal and then Stefan left and I told Rebekah to give us some time alone. What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at the wedding explosion that had taken place.

"Planning Sophie and Damon's nuptials."

"Why?"  
>"Because, I'm the maid of honour."<p>

"Did you just designate that title to yourself or did Sophie ask?"

"I've always had claim to that one."

"So when is the blessed event going to take place?"

"I don't know I'll have to ask Sophie her opinion but I would assume it's going to happen fast. Sophie's the type of gal who once she's made a choice she goes through with it quickly. So my guess would be it will take place sooner rather than later."

"Are we going to get an invite?" Klaus smiled.

"I will," I replied. "Don't worry I will find a suitable escort for the night. Maybe Alaric will go with me or Tyler Lockwood… no wait he's all in love with Caroline. This might take some work to find a date. If worse comes to worse I'll force Stefan to take me."

I waited for Klaus to smile or offer a witty rejoinder but he just stared at me seriously.

"Would you ever become a vampire?" he asked.

I froze. This was a huge question.

"Umm uh… I don't know," I finally managed to reply.

When Sophie and I had debated this I had always fallen down on the yes side but now that it was a possibility I started shying away from it.

"Is this just a general would I like to be a vampire or is it something else?" I asked.

Was this Klaus' way of asking me to spend forever with him?

"I don't want to lose you to something as meaningless as time," Klaus answered.

Holy shit this was happening, I freaked out in my mind.

"Klaus I love you but I don't know what to say. That's something huge and in the grand scheme of things we have only been together for a summer and Dr. Phil says you need to be in a relationship for at least two years before you know if it's serious. I love you and I want to be with you but I will need to take time to decide," I said quietly.

Klaus kept his eyes on me, "If you don't want to do it you can just tell me instead of pretending you need time to think."

"I want the time to think," I answered. This day had seemed like it was going to be so relaxed and now I was facing a whole new problem that I hadn't counted on.

I needed to talk to Sophie but I knew we would be back in Mystic Falls tomorrow so there was no point in calling her today.

"I should go back to Gloria's," Klaus muttered.

I knew it was too early and that Katherine wouldn't have killed Gloria yet so I grabbed Klaus' hand, "Or we could just stay in," I said as I pulled him down the hall towards our room.

It was dark out by the time Klaus finally left. I waited until I was certain he was out of hearing range and I pulled out my phone and found Katherine's number. It took her awhile to answer.

"Hello," she asked obviously confused as to why I was calling her.

"Katherine is Gloria dead?"

"Stefan is rolling her up in a carpet as we speak. Why are you calling me Lana?"

"To tell you Klaus is on his way there."  
>"Thanks for the heads up."<p>

I could tell she was going to hang up.

"Katherine you need to get to Mystic Falls you need Elena's necklace and Jeremy Gilbert."

"What?"  
>"Jeremy is the priority. Tell Stefan to get back to the warehouse Rebekah is there," I hung up and started repacking my stuff.<p>

I paced the hotel room and Klaus came back in and I could tell he was furious.

"Pack your stuff we need to go," he said quickly.

I gestured to my bag waiting by the door.

"You knew Gloria was going to disappear?"  
>"Of course I did. Stefan and Rebekah are waiting for us at the warehouse."<p>

We made it to the warehouse in record time. As we walked in Klaus said, "Gloria's cleared out we need to find a new witch immediately…What's going on?"

The tension between Stefan and Rebekah was obvious.

"He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us Nick I can sense it."

"She's wrong Klaus," Stefan said quickly.

Klaus glanced at me and I could tell he wanted my opinion.

"I'd trust Rebekah on this one," I said.

Stefan shot me a look of betrayal and then the next second Klaus had incapacitated him.

"What's going on Lana?" Klaus asked. "What is he hiding?"  
>"Rebekah needs to leave before I tell you."<p>

Klaus waved her away and then turned back to me.

"Well?" he asked.

"If I tell you, you need to stay calm and wait until I tell you to act otherwise you will ruin everything and will get me killed."

I made the last part up so that he would listen. Klaus nodded once.

"We need to go back to Mystic Falls."  
>"Why the only reason I went there in the first place was to kill the doppelganger which I did," Klaus said.<p>

"Elena's not dead."

"What!" Klaus eyes blazed with anger.

"Bonnie saved her."

"That's impossible."

"Not really, she was fine the night you showed up at the boarding house to get me."

"You knew this whole time she was alive and didn't say anything."

"I can't change what happens. I'm only telling you because I'm saving you a day of wandering Mystic Falls trying to figure out what Stefan was hiding."

"Well this is an oversight I intend to rectify right now we need to go kill the doppelganger."

I didn't want to give too much away so I said nothing. Klaus called Rebekah back and they loaded up the remaining coffins and threw Stefan in with them. Rebekah drove the truck and me and Klaus took the SUV and we began the trip back to Mystic Falls.

SOPHIE'S POV

The morning after our trip to Chicago I wasn't really in the mood to go and help Elena but I really wanted to go to the founder's party so I got out of bed and got dressed. Damon came with me to the Gilbert house. I helped Elena cook her family recipe chilli while Damon sat in the background grumbling about how chilli was a bad idea. When he got the call from Sherriff Forbes to go and compel her husband I opted to stay behind. Caroline and Bonnie showed up and we told them about what had happened the night before.

I knew Gloria was going to be searching for the necklace so when Elena screamed I knew what it was about.

"It burned me," Elena cried as she pulled it off and threw it down on the counter.

All of them turned to face me waiting for an explanation.

"Bonnie take it home and look up some spells and then meet us at the Lockwood's," I said.

She slipped the necklace into her bag and took off quickly. We finished making the chilli but the atmosphere was much tenser, I texted Damon that I was getting a ride to the party with Alaric and that I would just meet him there.

I had just made it through the front door and was thinking how mad Lana would be that she missed out on a founder's party when Damon walked over. It was odd to be in public with him, up until now we had spent time on our own so to be introduced as Damon Salvatore's girlfriend was a moment of pure bliss. I got a few sideways glances from the women as they watched Damon and me together but I got a secret joy out of their jealousy. When Sherriff Forbes came over to get Damon for the council meeting I could see her trying to figure out why I was familiar but I didn't think she recalled our brief meeting at the beginning of the summer. I saw Elena, Caroline and Bonnie huddled up in a discrete corner but I didn't want to join them on the off chance I gave away too much information about the necklace. I ended up spending a majority of the day with Alaric which was unusual to say the least. He tried getting me to tell him what Klaus was up to but when I resisted he dropped the subject and we moved into more friendly topics of conversations. I was getting tired and I yawned once and that was enough of an excuse for Alaric to insist that we should leave. We went in search of Elena and Damon. We found Elena in the hallway with Caroline.

"Please tell me it's time to go," Alaric said as we approached them.

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" Elena asked.

They all turned to me as if I should automatically know.

"He's around here somewhere," I answered.

Caroline's face fell and she started walking down the hall. I glanced behind me to see Bill Forbes. I trailed after the group barely listening to what they were saying as they walked out of sight. When Caroline made a quick departure Alaric, Elena and I decided it was a good time to go. We had made it out the front door and were about half way across the grass when I heard Damon behind us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Huston we have a problem," he said as we caught up with us.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion," Damon answered a little outraged.

"How?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea but he threatened to out me. Don't even get me started on the irony of that."

"What did you do to him to know that the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena asked bitterly.

"What do you think he did Elena? He compelled him," I said as if I was answering a petulant child.

"Well what does he want?" Alaric asked.

"Control of the council," I replied. "He thinks it's been compromised."

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply," Damon added.

Elena spoke up, "Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean it will help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to…,"

"Elena, I suggest you stop talking now," I cut across her angrily. "Stefan has been on a free for all blood bath murder spree the entire summer. Damon has not stepped out of line once. Quit trying to compare their behaviour."

"I should have just murdered him this morning," Damon muttered darkly.

"That's Caroline's dad, Damon," Elena shot back.

"Come on Damon stop it," Alaric said as Damon tried to head back to the house.

Damon looked at him for a moment. I knew what was coming next so as soon as I heard the words 'temporary funeral' cross Damon's lips I quickly looked the other way. Elena started yelling at Damon but he just walked past her and back towards the house.

"Call Caroline and tell her to go intervene," I said as Elena stood there in shock about what had just happened.

This was the first time I had seen the 'bad' Damon. I thought I would be more upset but maybe I was to in love to care. We sat outside and then Elena stood up and went back to the house. Damon came out looking rather disgruntled.

"You okay?" I asked as he got closer.

"I shouldn't have lost control like that," was all he said.

"Damon, it wasn't that big of a deal, a good night's sleep and Alaric will be up and walking, and Bill deserved what he got after what he did to Caroline."

Damon didn't reply but I could see he was relieved that I wasn't bothered by what he had done. He crouched down and picked Alaric up. We walked back to his car and headed home.

The next morning when Alaric woke up I was still upstairs getting dressed but I heard them fighting and the door slam as Alaric left. Damon came walking in moments later.

"Don't worry he'll get over it. Besides now you will have an actual friend on the town council," I said as I saw his grumpy reflection behind me.

"How will I have a friend on the council?"

"Alaric is going to join it."  
>"He's not part of the founding families."<br>"They will let that slide."

I finished doing my hair and Damon stood up and left saying, "Someone's at the door."

I knew it was Katherine. I checked my appearance once more before going down the stairs. She was standing on the porch trying to convince Damon to go on a road trip. I was waiting for him to agree to go but he took me by surprise when he declined. He sent a swift glance my way and I realized that he was staying because of me.

"You have to go with her," I said.

"So you're still here are you?" Katherine said as she looked at me.

"Katherine," Damon warned.

"What she clearly isn't your usual type Damon," Katherine replied.

"I guess I got over soul sucking bitches," Damon smiled at her.

"Did you see Lana while she was in Chicago?" I asked Katherine.

"Yes, I didn't get a chance to say hi she was busy shopping with Klaus. I figured it would be a bad time to chat," Katherine smiled quickly then got back to business. "So are you coming with me?"

"No," Damon said.

"Yes he is," I answered. He needed to be gone when Klaus showed up because I knew that Klaus wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he tried to screw with his plans.

"Damon go with her," I said turning to him. "You would go if I wasn't here and so even if you don't want to do it now, you just have to."

Eventually I got Damon to agree. I watched them take off down the road together and I looked at this huge empty house and I went from being sad to slightly afraid. I pulled out my phone and searched for Caroline's number I was not staying here on my own. I also called Elena and Bonnie and we turned it into a girl's night.

They asked about Damon being gone so I just made up a story about him needing to talk to Lana. They took it at face value and didn't ask any more questions when I dropped Lana's name.

The evening passed quickly as we came up with ideas for senior prank night. I was having trouble acting like tomorrow was just going to be a night of frivolous fun as we came up with more elaborate pranks to pull. I knew Klaus would make an appearance and I was worried about what would happen.

Because I knew what would happen I managed to get the girls to invite me along to the school so I would now have a pretense for showing up there before things got crazy.

The next day we slept late and when we got out of bed we went into town and bought everything we thought we would need to make some amazing pranks.

As the day ticked away I got stressed to the point that I thought I was going to have a panic attack. Eventually we ended up at the school. We were all working in a classroom setting mouse traps and I knew that Klaus had to be getting close or maybe in the school already.

I tried not to act nervous or out of the ordinary at any time. I didn't know if I was succeeding but I hoped they would chalk it up to Damon being gone if I seemed a little off.

I was watching Elena. I knew that she would separate from the group and that's when Klaus would come in. She rose off the floor and said something about getting more glue. I followed her and we headed down the hall.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the glorious reviews! I adore them.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the Vampire Diaries:<em>

_Sophie's POV_

_I knew that Klaus had to be getting close or maybe in the school already._

_I tried not to act nervous or out of the ordinary at any time. I didn't know if I was succeeding but I hoped they would chalk it up to Damon being gone if I seemed a little off. _

_I was watching Elena. I knew that she would separate from the group and that's when Klaus would come in. She rose off the floor and said something about getting more glue. I followed her and we headed down the hall._

LANA'S POV

"Just so you know you can't roll into Mystic Falls all crazed and on a war path," I said to Klaus as I saw the first sign telling us we were approaching our destination.

"I don't intend to. I just want to kill the doppelganger in front of Stefan."

"That falls into the crazed category so it's not allowed. What we get to do is spend the day hiding out."  
>"Why would I do that?"<p>

"Because you aren't supposed to run into Elena until tomorrow night, don't worry I know where she'll be and I will take you right to her."

Klaus frowned slightly, "Deal. Where are we going?"

I was driving and since I wanted to avoid town as much as possible I turned onto the back roads and was taking a bit of a longer route.

"Home."

"I told you I wasn't staying at your house again," Klaus said.

"Well to bad there aren't really a lot of options and I am not staying at the hotel in town when I have an entire house to myself not five minutes away."

"What about Rebekah are you willing to invite her in?"

"God no, don't be dumb," I snorted. "She can go stay elsewhere."

Klaus pulled out his phone and called her telling her to find a place to stay and to make sure Stefan didn't wake up and raise the alarm that we were back in town.

I was so happy to see my house come into view that I couldn't help but smile. Klaus carried our bags in and dropped them in the kitchen. Even though I hadn't been gone that long I was so happy to be back and I think it was because I knew I wouldn't have to leave again. Now that the summer was over all that was left was for Klaus to go and create his hybrids and I was not going for that. I was finally home permanently.

The next day it was harder to keep Klaus busy but I finally stumbled onto the perfect solution.

"You said you wanted to buy a house here let's go look at property," I said to him.

"Are you trying to rush me into making a home with you?" Klaus asked smiling.

"Whatever you love the idea of it."

"What's not to love…you sing all the time, you hog the bed, you snore, I catch you dancing at random intervals when there is no music actually playing, you're stubborn and always convinced you know what's best."

"You forgot to mention the part about me being alluring, mysterious, enchanting, lady like, and by far the most interesting person you have met in over a century."

"Those traits must have slipped my mind," Klaus laughed as I tried to shove him out of bed.

"Why do we even have to go look don't you know where I will live anyways?"

"No I don't. You wanting to get a house here is a surprise to me. Do you have any kind of house in mind?"

He paused slightly unsure, "I want one large enough to accommodate my entire family. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Just as long as it's not in town, I grew up on an acreage and I like being able to run around and act dumb without snoopy neighbours peeking at me."

I got dressed and then fished out a pair of runners from my closet. I pulled out my laptop and found a high end real estate agent and made an appointment to view several of their listings. We found the first place with relative ease.

House hunting with Klaus was one of the most bizarre experiences I could have imagined. He was fairly knowledgeable when it came to construction and what to look for in a house and I was quite surprised. The weirdest part was it was the first time we interacted with a person and she wasn't terrified every time she looked at Klaus. I had gotten so used to people being afraid of him. It was strange to have someone treat us like an average couple.

We went from place to place. All of them were large estate homes but none of them felt right. I would try and picture myself living in them but nothing was feeling right. Klaus was less choosy and I could tell he was getting frustrated by my refusals.

"I'm afraid there aren't any more listings in this area," the agent said as we walked out of the last home. "Would you be willing to look at places outside of this district? Because, I do have some other beautiful properties."

We declined and I could tell she was a little mad that she had wasted her entire day on us.

We got in our vehicle and headed for home. We took a different road home when I noticed a for sale sign in a ditch.

"Stop the car," I demanded as we raced past it. "Turn around."

"What?"

"There's a house for sale back there."

"What kind of house?"  
>"I don't know, I didn't see it."<p>

Klaus turned around and pulled into the long driveway. The house was a gigantic mansion but in severe disrepair. I got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

"Lana, what are you doing?" Klaus asked as he followed me.

"I just want to look around." I smiled. I knocked on the front door.

"Does anyone live here?"  
>"It's completely quiet it's just me and you."<br>I tried opening the door but it was locked. I walked over to the window. It was a simple sliding window I jimmied the latch on it and pulled it upwards until it stuck.

"Really Lana this is ridiculous," Klaus sighed.

"Shut up, I don't judge when you kill people, so I expect you not to judge when I pull a break and enter."

I clambered through the window. The house had been empty for a while and I was no construction guru but I could see it would need a lot of work.

Klaus ducked under the window and followed me in. I started wandering from room to room. The place was dusty and dirty but there was something about it that appealed to me.

"What do you think?" I asked as we covered the ground floor.

"I think this place would need a lot of work before it was fit for habitation," Klaus grumbled.

"Think of it as potential for greatness," I replied as I walked into a huge room with floor to ceiling windows.

I found the stairs and went to the second floor. I discovered the master bedroom; it was huge with a fireplace at one end, a full bathroom, a walk in closet and French doors leading onto a balcony. I continued touring around the house it was all going well until I went into another bedroom and a rat ran across the floor in front of me. I had a fear of rodents and had a few bad encounters with them. I screamed and tried racing from the room only to run into Klaus. Since he was blocking my escape I just clambered up him. The rat scurried out of sight but in my mind that put an end to the tour.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked as I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. I glanced at him and saw he was doing his best to hide a smile.

"This is not funny at all," I said angrily as he set me down.

Klaus laughed at me, "Come on it was a little funny. You should have seen your face," he kept laughing.

"I need to go home and have a shower so I don't get the plague," I said. Klaus was still chuckling as we left the house.

I did a quick tour of the outside loving everything I saw.

"This is my favorite house so far," I said.

"You have to be kidding," Klaus said. "We saw so many nice houses today and this is the one you want."

I nodded, "What did you think of it?"  
>"I thought we saw nicer houses today."<p>

"Just imagine when this house is finished though. It's big enough for your family. And it's in the country. Those were the two specifications it had to meet."

"Do we really need a house with a ball room?" Klaus asked sceptically. He looked at my expression then smiled, "I guess you do love to dance."

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

Klaus smiled and nodded.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Are you happy?" Klaus asked as I let him go.

"How could I not be?"

"Well I will have some contractors come look at this place and start the renovations."

"Excellent, but I am not coming back until the vermin is gone."

We headed back to my house. It was getting dark by the time I got out of the shower. I went through my closet selecting a billowy floor length bohemian style dress I grabbed the wedding magazines and headed downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Klaus as I came down the stairs.

"Do I finally get to know where we are going?"  
>"Tell Rebekah to meet us at the high school."<p>

"The high school?"

"Yes its senior prank night. That's where Elena will be."  
>"What about Damon and Sophie do you think they might have warned her?"<br>"No Damon is supposed to be gone and chances are Sophie will probably be with Elena."

I grabbed my bag and put all the wedding magazines in it and we took off for the school. Rebekah was waiting for us in the parking lot, Stefan was still unconscious.

They had a quick group meeting I didn't really listen as I was closely watching the school for signs of life.

I followed Klaus in through a side entrance we were walking down a hallway and I could tell he was listening intently. He paused for a moment and then turned down a side hall. The door we were headed for swung open and Elena and Sophie walked through. Elena's eyes grew wide as she saw Klaus in front of her.

"There's my girl," Klaus said as he saw her.

Sophie clearly had been prepared because she didn't look the least bit surprised.

Elena reached for Sophie's hand and tried to pull her back down the way they had come in a feeble escape attempt. Klaus blocked them instantly, "You're supposed to be dead, what are we going to do about that?" he asked her. Elena glanced at Sophie for help. Klaus finally noticed she was there, "Sophie it's lovely to see you again," he said.

"Klaus," she replied coldly.

I smiled at Sophie and she just stared at me as if I was crazy for smiling at a time like this, but I was so happy to see her. Klaus grabbed Elena and began leading her down the hall, me and Sophie followed closely behind.

"I brought some bridal magazines for us to go through," I whispered tapping the large bag that I was carrying.

"Is this really the time for it?" Sophie asked smirking slightly.

"Please, it beats watching tonight's events unfold."

"Good point."

We walked into the gym to see a large group of the senior class setting up pranks.

"Attention seniors you have officially been busted. Prank night is over head on home," Klaus announced loudly. People began to file out of the gym without question. "You two," Klaus said as a boy and girl walked past him, "I remember you."

The girl paused, "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Don't worry I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up and stay there if she drops her foot I want you to beat her to death understood," Klaus talked to the boy as if he was discussing the weather.

"Don't Klaus, you don't have to hurt anybody," Elena cried out.

"Oh come on love, of course I do," he smiled at her.

"You really don't," Sophie cut in.

"Are you going to tell me how to make my hybrids?"

I could see Sophie weighing the pros and cons.

"We need to have an emergency meeting," I interjected, "Just keep going with the plan you have now and we'll get back to you."

Sophie and I quickly left the gym we were walking down the hall when I heard Bonnie and Matt coming towards us. We quickly ducked into a classroom to avoid them. We ended up on the bleachers by the football field.

"Should we just tell Klaus how to create the hybrids?" Sophie asked.

"I think we need to let things play out the way they are supposed to. If we change stuff or jump a step it could cause trouble in the future."

"Well, have you said anything to him about what needs to happen?"

"Nope I just told him that Elena was here. Did you get Damon out of town?" I asked.

"He didn't want to leave but I told him to go."

We stayed out there chatting until I saw Rebekah going into the school. I waited knowing that Stefan should follow her in fairly soon.

"Did you see Stefan go past?" I asked Sophie.

She shook her head no. We got off the bleachers and walked to the parking lot. Even from a distance I could see Stefan crumpled on the ground we ran over to him and I rolled him over. There was a large metal crowbar lodged in his stomach and it looked like Rebekah had snapped his neck again. I yanked the crowbar out and we waited. Stefan sat up gasping for air.

"Lana what happened?" he asked.

"We're in Mystic Falls."  
>"Elena. You told Klaus she was alive," he said angrily.<p>

"He would have found out but at least I was able to calm him down enough that he didn't just kill her."  
>"Where are they?"<br>"In the gym," I answered.

Stefan took off towards the doors.

"Should we go and keep an eye on what's happening?" I asked Sophie, she just shrugged so I started walking back to the school. When we got back to the gym Stefan had killed the two teenagers that Klaus had compelled to stay and Elena was crying and trying to talk to Stefan who looked completely out of it. Klaus walked over, "Can I talk to you for a moment in private?" he asked me. I nodded and we turned to leave.

"I'm just going to check on Tyler and Caroline," Sophie said.

I could see in her face she didn't want to get stuck alone with Stefan and Elena. Sophie took off down a hallway and I followed Klaus into an empty classroom. I sat down on a desk, "What's up?"

"Will the witch figure out a way to save my hybrids?"

"I don't know if I can tell you that."

"I won't interfere I just want to know."

I smiled at him, "Well if you give it some time you will find out. Don't worry though Bonnie is doing her best."

I realized that if all went to plan Klaus would be leaving again. I knew he would have to be able to move quickly and efficiently as he created his hybrids and for that I would have to stay behind. I had been okay with it earlier but now I was having a different reaction.

"Are you alright?" he asked, apparently my face gave away my feelings.

"I'm fine but we should get back in the gym before Rebekah tries to kill Elena."

We walked back in just before Rebekah made her dramatic entrance, "Where is it! Where is my necklace?" she screamed at Elena.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"She has my necklace. Where is it?"

"I-I don't have it anymore," Elena stuttered.

"You're lying," Rebekah said.

It happened so fast I didn't even see Rebekah move but I felt Klaus brush past me as he intercepted her before she could attack Elena.

"Knock it off," he said to Rebekah. "Where's the necklace?"

"Katherine has it," I said when Elena didn't say anything.

"Katerina of course, that's unfortunate if we had the necklace that would make things so much easier for your witch but since were doing it the hard way let's put a clock on it shall we." Klaus walked over to the scoreboard console the red lights flashed as he set the time. "Twenty minutes if Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you to feed again only this time I want you to feed on Elena you know you want to."

"Klaus don't do this to him," Elena said.

Klaus looked at her and Stefan then smiled, "No one leaves. If she tries to run fracture her spine."

Klaus grabbed my hand and motioned for Rebekah to follow us out of the gym.

"Tyler will be waking up soon," I said quietly. Klaus told Rebekah to go watch him.

"How much longer will Bonnie take?"  
>"About twenty minutes," I replied.<p>

I figured I should go find Sophie but I just wanted some peace and quiet and I knew I wouldn't get that in a room containing Caroline and Rebekah. I started aimlessly walking the halls and Klaus just followed me. I ended up leading us towards the pool. I peeked through the door and saw Bonnie trying to resuscitate Matt. I took us around the corner and sat down on the floor. The time slowly ticked away as we sat there. Eventually I heard the pool door open and Matt telling Bonnie that Elena has to die for the hybrids to work.

"Go interrupt," I whispered to Klaus. I heard them talking and a moment later Klaus came back around the corner.

"So the original witch says that Elena needs to be dead for me to create hybrids."

"That's the message."

Klaus paused, "She's lying isn't she."

I heard the sound of the buzzer ringing through the school as the twenty minutes ran out.

"I would go and save Elena," I said.

In a blink he was gone. I walked back out into the main hallway and Bonnie and Matt were still there.

"You guys should go home."  
>"No not until we know that Elena and Tyler are alright," Matt replied.<p>

"Tyler needs Elena's blood. Klaus will get it for him and they will both be fine. Just go home, Stefan is going crazy and you won't be safe if you stay here."

I left them standing there and I headed towards the classroom where Sophie was.

She was sitting at a table with Caroline and Tyler, who was already looking a little sick.

"Where's Klaus?" Sophie asked as I sat down.

"With Stefan and Elena."

Caroline was trying to soothe Tyler by telling him he was going to be fine and Rebekah just sat in the corner looking disdainful.

"The verdicts in," Klaus said as he walked in a few minutes later, he pulled out a vial of blood and passed it to Tyler.

"What is that?" Caroline asked.

"Elena's blood," Sophie answered,

"No, no, no Tyler don't drink that," Caroline said quickly.

"He will die without it Caroline," Sophie reasoned.

Tyler looked unsure but then he took it and drank it down quickly. He hit the floor the next moment and began shaking and jerking uncontrollably. Klaus nonchalantly moved so he was blocking me and Sophie. Tyler slowly came to and got to his feet. I could tell Klaus was elated but we needed to get Elena to the hospital so I told Caroline to take Tyler home and then me and Sophie got in the SUV and Klaus put Elena in the back seat and we took off. Klaus and Rebekah followed behind. Klaus took Elena in to the hospital and he didn't return until he knew that they were bagging her blood for him.

SOPHIE'S POV

This was not where I expected to be. I was in the parking lot with Lana, Klaus and Rebekah sitting in the back of the transport truck with the rest of the sleeping originals. I wanted to just go and wait in the hospital with Elena but Lana reminded me that Damon would show up here.

"So are you ready to go back out on the road?" Klaus asked Lana.

"You're on your own this time."

I could see he was surprised by her answer and I kind of was also.

"You need to move fast I will just slow you down, besides me and Sophie need to plan a wedding."

I was beginning to regret telling her about that. Damon and I hadn't had another conversation about what our future would be but I didn't really want her springing all of this on him randomly.

"Maybe we should just let things calm down a bit before we talk about the wedding," I said.

"Hey Rebekah you should go and make sure they are getting the blood ready to go," Lana suddenly blurted.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and ignored her until Klaus told her to go.

"She is miserable," Lana commented sourly.

"What did you need to get rid of Rebekah for?" I asked.

"Because she has super hearing and I don't want her around," Lana replied as she jumped off the back of the truck.

"What's going on?" I was getting slightly suspicious.

"Klaus and I have private matters to discuss," Lana said as she reached for Klaus' hand flashing him a bright smile.

I could see in her face what she was after

"Really Lana right now you have to do this, can you control yourself for a minute woman?" I said with disbelief.

Klaus was watching us obviously confused by our exchange.

"What we're passionate people and he is leaving this is our last opportunity."

"So you are just going to leave me here." I gesticulated to the coffins behind me.

"If you get lonely wake up Elijah I know you secretly love him," she called as her and Klaus took off towards where we had left the SUV parked. I was ready to kill her as she walked away leaving me alone. My anger increased tenfold when Stefan showed up.

"What are you doing here?" I said sharply.

He just smiled and sat down next to me.

"Go away Stefan."

"Klaus told me to meet him here."  
>"Well as you can see he is gone so vamoose," I crossed my arms and thought of all the ways I could kill Lana.<p>

"Come on Sophie we are going to be family soon and we get to spend an eternity together so we really need to bury the hatchet," Stefan said seriously.

"You threw me off a roof that's not really something I can just get over."

"Don't worry eventually time will win out and you will move on," Stefan smiled arrogantly and I wished I had the ability to take him down a peg.

We sat in silence until Lana and Klaus came back, both of them smiling.

"Stefan you finally arrived," Klaus said. "Lana is staying in town and I want you to keep an eye on her make sure Rebekah doesn't try anything funny. Also keep tabs on Elena if something bad happens to her I will kill you," Klaus glanced at me. "Sophie is also a person of interest so keep her safe as well."

"Is that really what you called me here for to put me on nanny duty?" Stefan asked clearly unimpressed.

"Come on Stefan it will be fun. You and I will get into all sort of shenanigans," Lana said.

"If that's all you needed Klaus am I free to go?" Stefan asked. Klaus nodded and Stefan took off. Lana was leaning against Klaus and he had his arms around her. At first seeing Klaus show affection made me uncomfortable but then it just made me miss Damon. He hadn't been gone that long but I felt like it had been forever.

"Well look who finally showed up for the party," Klaus remarked.

"Where is she?" Damon replied.

I jumped out of the back of the truck and went running for him. He grabbed me in a hug and we just held each other for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Damon whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine."

Damon pulled back and looked at Klaus, "Where's Elena?"

"She is making a donation to a greater cause. I can't let you interfere mate," Klaus said as Damon tried to lead me past him.

"Klaus it's time for you to go," Lana said stopping the fight before it started. "Call Rebekah and she will bring the blood and then you need to leave."

Klaus looked at her for a moment then phoned his sister. Damon grabbed my hand and we went into the hospital. We found Elena's room and she woke up when we came in. Damon scooped her up and carried her to his car and we went back to the boarding house.

LANA'S POV

Klaus and I only had a few minutes together before Rebekah showed up. He sent her away and I could see she was furious with both of us. Klaus closed the back of the truck once he finished loading it. He pulled me into a hug I wrapped my arms around him and held him as tightly as I could.

"You can just come with me you know," Klaus said.

"I need to stay here," I sighed and I could feel some tears escaping. This was a new experience for us. I had never been left behind on purpose. I knew he wouldn't be gone long and that he would be fine but I still didn't want to let go of him. I knew he had to go so I stepped back and tried to brush my tears away before he could see them.

"Go before I force you to stay here," I tried smiling but it was shaky at best.

"I love you and if anything happens you just need to call and I will come back and get you," Klaus said. I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss and then let go of me and went to get in the truck. I realized this was a terrible way to say good bye to someone and that I need to fix it. Klaus was reaching for the door when I ran up to him and kissed him with as much passion and fire as I could. I pulled away and whispered, "Come home soon."

Klaus smiled at me then got in the truck and left. I smiled and waved but as soon as I couldn't see him I just started crying. I don't know how long I stood there but I was suddenly aware that Stefan was next to me. I quickly tried to regain my composure.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" I sobbed.

"Klaus called me and said I should come and check on you."  
>Obviously my smile and wave hadn't fooled him.<p>

"This might sound weird but can you hug me right now?" I asked him.

Stefan scoffed at me.

"Shut up I know you're all soulless and mean right now but I need a hug."

Stefan reluctantly hugged me until I stopped crying.

"Are you feeling better?" Stefan asked and I could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Can you take me for ice cream and then drive me home?" I said as I took a deep breath

"Why not," Stefan replied.


	30. Chapter 30

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

"_Klaus called me and said I should come and check on you."  
>Obviously my smile and wave hadn't fooled him.<em>

"_This might sound weird but can you hug me right now?" I asked him._

_Stefan scoffed at me._

"_Shut up I know you're all soulless and mean right now but I need a hug." _

_Stefan reluctantly hugged me until I stopped crying._

"_Are you feeling better?" Stefan asked and I could see he was trying not to laugh._

"_Can you take me for ice cream and then drive me home?" I said as I took a deep breath_

"_Why not," Stefan replied._

LANA'S POV

The ice cream helped but I was still sad and feeling melancholy on the drive home.

"Stefan you missed the driveway," I said as he raced past it.

"No I didn't you are staying with me tonight."

"What no…. I just want to go home," I pleaded.

"Too bad, Klaus told me to look after you, Sophie, and Elena. It makes my job easier if you are all in one place."

I could see his point but I couldn't resist arguing, "I'm safe at home Rebekah can't kill me there."

Stefan didn't bother answering.

"Ughh, fine just let me stop at home and get some clothes."

Stefan turned around and took me home I thought it had been a clever ruse of getting home until Stefan followed me into the house and I remembered I had invited him in. I stomped up the stairs and packed a bag cursing myself for inviting him in.

"Got everything you need?" Stefan asked as I stomped back down the stairs. I shot him a bitter angry look and then went back outside.

SOPHIE'S POV

I thought I was only going to have to worry about Elena being am emotional wreck when we got home I hadn't counted on Damon as well. He carried Elena in and left her on the couch where she had just started to wake up then he turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell me Sophie?"

"I knew that Klaus would kill you if you got in his way so I needed you gone."

"What if something had happened to you? I shouldn't have left."

"Damon if something bad was going to take place I would have told you, but this needed to happen."

Damon was going to answer but Elena sat up and looked at us.

"Where's Klaus, what happened?" she said.

"He left town already," I answered.

Elena started crying, "Stefan's gone isn't he? He's really gone this time I watched it happen. After everything we went through to help him now he's just gone."

Her crying grew a little more intense for a short time but then it just became too much for her and she blacked out.

I told Damon to take her upstairs but not to Stefan's room claiming it could be emotionally traumatic for her to wake up there rather than tell him Stefan was coming back. Damon came back and pulled me against him.

"You shouldn't have had to deal with all of this on your own. I promise Sophie I will never leave you again," Damon said as he continued hugging me.

"Well isn't this cozy," Stefan said from the doorway.

Damon tried to move so he was between Stefan and me but I just maneuvered so that we were beside each other. I saw Lana standing next to Stefan.

"What are you doing here brother?" Damon asked.

I glanced at Lana who had made a face when she heard the word brother.

"Last I checked I live here. Klaus is gone but he's asked me to keep watch on Elena, Sophie, and Lana until he returns," Stefan said as he poured himself a drink.

If looks could kill Stefan would have died instantly under Damon's hostile stare. The silence in the room was deafening as we all stood and watched each other waiting for someone to say something.

"So Damon did you miss me while I was gone?" Lana smiled at Damon.

"We are running out of cookies," he replied.

"Well than, meet me tomorrow around eightish in your kitchen and we will have a baking date," she answered gleefully.

"Are you staying here?" I asked.

"Indeed I am."  
>"Why?" Damon asked.<p>

"Wow Damon the correct response is 'oh my word I am so glad you are my roommate again. We had the best times together,'" Lana said smiling.

Damon shook his head and then Lana gave the real reason.

"Actually the truth is that Klaus told Stefan to keep an eye on me and Stefan misinterpreted that into holding me hostage. Sadly for him I am very susceptible to Stockholm syndrome."

She turned to face Stefan and gave him an exaggerated wink and blew him a kiss.

How could she be so cavalier about all of this; I wondered. Did she forget that Stefan is a ripper who no longer has a conscious? Then I realized who she was in love with. Psycho murderers are exactly her type.

"Well I'm exhausted and need to go to bed so Damon I will see you bright and early in the kitchen we have lots to discuss," Lana trilled as she bounded across the room and pecked Damon on the cheek gave me a hug picked up a black bag I hadn't noticed before and went up the stairs. Stefan drained his drink and quickly followed her. I could hear them faintly bickering over the sleeping arrangements.

"What is with Stefan it looks like he flipped the switch on his humanity?" Damon said once we were in our room getting ready for bed.

"He had some help; Klaus compelled him to turn it off."

Damon didn't say anything. I started thinking about what Lana had said about her and Damon having lots to discuss. I knew it was wedding details and that I had to tell Damon what was happening so he could brace himself before walking into that particular lion's den.

I crawled into bed next to Damon and thought about how to phrase what I had to tell him.

"Damon I need to tell you something."

He looked at me and I could see him trying to figure out why I was so nervous.

"Okay you know how I told Lana that you want to change me and we would get married and all that stuff while I was in Chicago."

"Yeah."

"Well umm Lana has taken it quite seriously and has umm started trying to plan a wedding."

My voice went up an octave by the time I could get the sentence out.

Damon started laughing, "Are you joking?"

"Nope this is pretty serious."  
>"Well what did you say to her about planning a wedding?"<br>"Nothing she just showed up tonight with a stack of wedding magazines and then we got caught up with the drama of the night and I just wanted you to have a heads up because she will probably try to fit you for a tux tomorrow."

Damon looked at me, "So you want me to be the bad guy and tell her to settle down and back off, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Should I expect a lot of opposition from her or will it be an easy fight to win?"

"It depends, she will either fight tooth and nail or she will comply and just go behind your back and keep planning."

"Don't worry about it I will take care of it tomorrow," Damon said before he leaned in to kiss me.

LANA'S POV

"Stefan don't be a jerk," I said as I walked into his room. "There are plenty of other rooms for you to stay in."

"Exactly Lana so why don't you go and stay in one of them," Stefan said as he pushed past me into his room.  
>"No they are creepy and really dusty. I have asthma do you want to have to take me to the hospital when I have a fit and can't breathe?"<p>

"You do not have asthma," Stefan said rolling his eyes.  
>"You're right I don't, but I am not sleeping in one of the other rooms."<p>

I walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed when I came out my stuff was gone.

"Where's my bag?"

"I don't know?" Stefan said smiling. "Maybe you should check the bedroom two doors over."

"Fine you win. I am not fighting with you anymore," I shouted as I stomped down the hall way and into the other room. I walked around the room inspecting it the whole time mumbling about how much I wanted to stake Stefan.

"I can hear you," Stefan called.

"Good," I shouted back. "Plan for your funeral, because I'm planning your demise."

I checked the bed out and it seemed clean enough so I threw back the covers, turned off the light and shuffled back to the bed and crawled in. I was fine for a few minutes and then I realized that the room was really creepy and I felt like someone was watching me from the shadows.

Calm down there is nothing there, I told myself. At this point I began to miss Klaus more than I had before. When he was next to me in bed I never was scared or had nightmares I always felt safe and I was regretting my choice to stay behind. I did my best to stay there and just go to sleep but it was too much. I got out of bed and slipped out into the hall way. I hated myself for being a chicken but I walked back to Stefan's room as quietly as I could. I cracked open his door.

"What have you come to kill me?" Stefan asked mockingly.

"I can't sleep," I said quietly.

"That's not my problem."  
>"Yes it is."<br>"How?"  
>"You're my secret friend," I knew I was being whiney but I didn't care.<p>

"Go back to bed Lana."

"Klaus said you have to take care of me and this is part of it," I argued.

He huffed but stayed quiet for a minute.

"Fine you can sleep here but just for tonight."

I stumbled to the bed and crawled in, "I hope you don't sleep nude," I said as I peeled back the covers.

"What if I do?"

"Well I can't lie I don't think it would bother me that much."

Stefan chuckled once.

"Stefan?" I asked after a few minutes.

"What?" he replied sleepily.

"Can you cuddle me?" I whispered.

In response he just grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

I woke up when someone sat down on the bed I assumed it was Stefan so I just ignored him.

"What happened baking buddy, you missed our date."

I rolled over and gazed blearily at Damon, "What?" I asked.

"You said meet at eight and it is now eleven."

I sat up and yawned once, "My bad, give me some time to get dressed and then we will just go nuts baking."

"First we need to talk about something," Damon said.

"Ohh sounds serious, can I brush my teeth before we have this all important chat."

"Stefan's having a shower."

He said it like that should have stopped me from going in there but it just cemented my decision.

Damon seemed surprised when I got up and sauntered into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Stefan made a few remarks about privacy but I ignored him and went and flopped back down on the bed.

"Okay so what is it?" I asked Damon.

"Sophie tells me you are planning a wedding."

"Well we haven't started anything to serious but I have been investigating options," I said excitedly.

"You need to back off," he warned.

"Are you planning on marrying Sophie or not?"

"Of course I am but I haven't even asked her yet."

"Well make haste my good fellow."

"Lana can you listen for one minute, I love Sophie but I don't want to rush her into anything."

"Damon," I sighed. "Sophie would follow you to the ends of the earth she will say yes so just go and propose already."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is. I know a man whore of your status might be rejecting the idea of marriage but you two crazy kids love each other so what are you waiting for?"

"Lana marriage is serious. Would you marry Klaus and become a vampire for him after one summer together."

Klaus had asked me to become a vampire and I had said I needed time.

"Klaus and I are different than you and Sophie. You two are the kind of couple that can last forever. You are steady and constant Klaus and I are a reckless and unhealthy combination that will burn out one day."

Damon sat at the end of the bed looking pensive.

"Damon I have been best friends with Sophie my whole life. I like to imagine that even as fetuses we had telepathic conversations and in all that time I have never seen Sophie as happy or confident or content than when she is with you. So if you think you are being selfish by asking her to change that much for you get over it because her life will be better. The other option is that you kick us out and she dies a miserable old lady who will always be hung up on you."

"How did this happen?" Damon said.

"How did what happen, you falling in love with Sophie?" I asked confused.

"No me coming to tell you to stop planning a wedding and somehow I got relationship advice."

"I'm amazing at changing a topic. Now are you going to ask Sophie to marry you?"

Damon didn't reply he just smiled and then Stefan came out of the bathroom shirtless.

"Well Damon if you still want to bake I will be down in a few minutes," I said as I shooed him out of the room.

"Are they really going to get married?" Stefan asked as I closed the door.

"Of course, you have been out of the loop for most of their relationship but I suggest you find a way to make it up to Sophie for your murder attempt."

Stefan just smiled.

"I know you are all mean and evil but if you look at your track record you will get over this eventually and you will have to do double the grovelling for forgiveness," I warned him.

"Don't you think you are being a little hypocritical pushing Sophie into becoming a vampire when you won't do it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I bluffed.

"Come on Lana don't play dumb I know that Klaus wants to change you he told me before he even asked you."

"Stefan if you breathe a word about this I will become an unholy terror in your life," I said as I got off the bed and searched my bag for something to wear.

"I don't play as nicely as Klaus so don't try to threaten me."

Stefan chuckled darkly as he walked from the room. I had been planning on telling him that Elena was in the house but since he was being a douche bag I just let him go. I got dressed and smeared on some makeup and put my hair into a bun. I heard Elena and Stefan talking in the hall I could hear that she was upset and Stefan was just being an ass to her as well. I walked out into the hall and Elena's eyes narrowed as she saw that I had been in Stefan's room.

"Good morning Elena," I said brightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Currently I am on my way to do some baking and then my day is pretty much wide open. Why do you want to hang out later?" I asked mockingly.

She didn't reply but I saw Stefan crack a small smile. I left them there and headed for the kitchen. Sophie and Damon were both there.

"Greetings party people," I smiled as I made my entrance.

"Less chatting, more baking," Damon said.

"First I need to make an announcement…..Sophie, Damon talked to me and I will pull back my wedding enthusiasm but I want you to know that the moment you change your minds and want to do this I will have been planning in secret and will be the best maid of honour you could have."

"Thanks Lana but I already told Elena she could be the maid of honour when Damon and I do decide that it's the right time," Sophie said.

I felt my stomach drop, "W-what?" I mumbled horrified.

"Well you weren't here and I didn't know if you would want to do it," Sophie said.

"Umm, yeah I umm, get it. No problem." I said trying not to cry. "I just remembered I need to call Klaus," I tried making my exit.

"Don't be stupid Lana, of course you are my maid of honour when we get married," Sophie laughed.

I looked at Sophie and Damon who were both laughing at my emotional distress.

"You two are jack asses I was on the verge of a full fledge breakdown," I shouted at them.

"Just for curiosities sake," Damon said. "What would you do if you weren't in the wedding party?"

"Well two things would happen, first I would become part of your wedding entourage Damon and if that didn't go as I planned I would get Klaus to kill the guests as they arrived just so you guys would know a fraction of the pain I would have been carrying around in my heart at my expulsion from your wedding inner circle," I finished dramatically.

Damon seemed unsure if I was joking or not but Sophie was laughing.

"So are you ready to do some baking?" I asked as I pulled out some bowls.

"I'm more of a spectator," Damon answered.

"I need to take Elena home," Sophie replied.

I frowned slightly, "Enjoy telling Stefan that."

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Why do you think I'm here? Stefan wouldn't let me go home so I imagine he will put up a resistance at having Elena leave…. then again Elena is the priority so with her out of here he will probably be gone."

"What about Rebekah is she still hanging around?" Sophie asked.

"Rebekah who?" Damon interrupted.

"Klaus' evil sister who wants to murder me, I assume she is lurking around because Klaus left without her."

"Well I should see if Elena is ready to go?" Sophie said as she stood up. Damon followed her and I could hear snippets of them arguing with Stefan.

Sophie obviously was the winner of that fight because I heard the front door close and when I peeked out I saw Sophie and Elena leaving.

I continued mixing batter and warming the oven and then I spotted Stefan leaving obviously going after Sophie and Elena.

Damon came back in, "Now that they are gone you and I need to go somewhere," he said.

"Oooh my, what do you have in mind?"

"It's a secret."  
>"Are you buying me a pony?"<p>

"No."

"Hmm well now I am less inclined to go with you."

"Shut up and get in the car."

I turned off the oven and put the dough in the fridge and followed him out.

We were headed towards town so I assumed that was our destination. Damon stopped in front of a small shop that I had never noticed before. The slogan 'Mystic Falls Jewellers' popped out at me.

I tried not to get too excited in case he was taking me to the drug store across the road. As we walked in to the jewelry store I could hardly contain myself.

"You need to keep this a secret," Damon said.

"I will take it to the grave," I swore solemnly while I danced back and forth in excitement.

We started browsing the ring section and after a few minutes a woman came over to assist us,

"Can I help you find something?" she asked.

"We are looking for an engagement ring," Damon answered.

She looked at us and her eyes lit up, "Congratulations! It's unusual to bring in the bride to be to pick the engagement ring," she commented.

I looked at Damon who was at a loss for words at the suggestion that he and I were getting married. I read the girls name tag.

"Julie, it's not what you think. We aren't getting married I'm just here in an advisory capacity."

"Oh, okay well than I guess I should start by asking you what kind of budget you are looking at."

I glanced at Damon he just shrugged.

"We have no budget," I said to Julie. She promptly led me to the most expensive section.

She brought out extravagant rings loaded to the hilt with gems and hefty price tags but none of them seemed right.

"Sophie would hate all of these," Damon said.

I could see he was getting frustrated with the slow progress we were making.

"Julie can we have some time to just look around," I asked.

She quickly left.

"Go and look around until you find the one," I instructed.

Damon got up and started browsing the counters.

"Lana come look at this one."

I walked over and he pointed to the one he liked. It was perfect. A simple platinum band with a single princess cut diamond. It was perfect for Sophie. It was timeless, simple and elegant. I nodded.

"Are you crying…right now, really?" Damon said quickly.

"Sorry, this is a huge moment and it's perfect for Sophie and you're perfect for Sophie," I said weepily.

"Get a hold of yourself," Damon said as Julie came towards us.

She slipped the ring into a small red velvet box and Damon and I headed home. I had him stop at my house so I could grab a few things to make it appear like we had a reason for being gone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authour's Note: thank's for all of the read, reviews, alerts and favorites. You guys have been so awesome and I really appreciate it.**

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

"_Lana come look at this one."_

_I walked over and he pointed to the one he liked. It was perfect. A simple platinum band with a single princess cut diamond. It was perfect for Sophie. It was timeless, simple and elegant. I nodded._

"_Are you crying…right now, really?" Damon said quickly._

"_Sorry, this is a huge moment and it's perfect for Sophie and you're perfect for Sophie," I said weepily._

"_Get a hold of yourself," Damon said as Julie came towards us._

_She slipped the ring into a small red velvet box and Damon and I headed home. I had him stop at my house so I could grab a few things to make it appear like we had a reason for being gone._

SOPHIE'S POV

When I got home from dropping Elena off I was surprised to find I was the only one there. I checked the kitchen assuming that Lana would be in there baking but the house was empty. I heard the front door open and I called out, "God where were you."

I was waiting for Damon or Lana to reply.

"Following you and Elena," Stefan replied.

"Oh it's you," I said.

I was extremely uncomfortable to be left alone with Stefan. I knew Klaus had forbidden him to hurt me but that wasn't enough to make me feel safe.

"Where's Lana," Stefan said as he realized I was the only one there.

"I don't know?"

Stefan regarded me coolly, "Do you have any idea where she would go?"

"No I don't Stefan but I don't imagine she went too far so calm down she'll come back."  
>I turned my back on him and started walking up the stairs. I was half way up when Damon and Lana came through the front door.<p>

"Where were you?" I heard Stefan demand.

"I had to go home and get some more stuff if that is okay with you," she snapped.

"Klaus told me to watch out for you. That's hard to do when you take off."

"God Stefan I was gone for like twenty minutes deal with it. You're acting like a really terrible strict TV dad," Lana replied brushing him off.

I walked back down and saw she was carrying another bag of her belongings which she promptly dropped to the floor.

"Well I need to go finish those cookies," Lana said before turning down the hall towards the kitchen Stefan followed her.

"Lana is going to go crazy and stake Stefan if he doesn't back off," I said to Damon once we were alone.

"Well he deserves it," Damon replied smiling at me.

"I need a break from all the drama do you want to get out of here?" I asked Damon.

"What do you have in mind?"  
>"How do you feel about going to see a movie?" I said.<p>

"Sound good."

I grabbed my bag and we took off.

LANA'S POV

"Stefan if you want to snack on them you have to at the very least make a pretence of helping me," I said as he grabbed another handful of cookies.

"Sorry but I don't see that happening," he laughed. "So where were you and Damon really?"

I smirked at him, "Making secretive plans that do not include you."

I kept baking and Stefan just sat and watched me. I was just washing dishes when I got a text from Damon.

**Can you and Stefan stay out of the way tonight?**

I started grinning. This was it! He was going to ask her I knew it!

"What are you smiling about?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus just texted me something dirty," I lied.

I started writing a message to Damon

**Why are you going to ask a special question?**

I waited for his reply anxiously.

**Maybe **

Was all he wrote.

"Stefan, do you want to go out and do something tonight?" I asked.

"Not with you."

"Stefan as my husband you should be a little nicer to me."

Stefan smiled and shook his head.

"Sophie and Damon want the house to themselves this evening so you and I need to make ourselves scarce," I said.

"What would you like to do tonight?"

"I don't know. I would say let's go out for dinner but I can't trust you not to savage the waitress and other restaurant patrons."

"I'll be on my best behaviour," Stefan said.

"Excellent I need to go and get ready for our night out on the town," I said as I left the kitchen and made my way to his room to beautify myself.

SOPHIE'S POV

The movie ended and I was impressed by Damon's ability to sit through a romantic comedy without complaining.

"Are you ready to go home or do you want to go somewhere else?" Damon asked as we walked through the parking lot.

"Home sounds good," I replied.

It was getting dark out as we walked through the front door. Lana was coming down the stairs dressed to kill.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"My hubby and I are going on a date night to try to rekindle the romance in our stale love lives," she said.

"Okay have fun," I said and kept walking.

She and Stefan left and I told Damon I needed to have a shower I went upstairs and quickly bathed got dressed in some pajamas and went back downstairs. Damon was sitting on the couch I went and cuddled up against him.

"It's nice and quiet without Lana and Stefan here," I said.

We sat quietly just chatting about nothing in particular.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something," Damon said as he stood up.

"What?"

I thought he was going to pour a drink so when he knelt down in front of me I was taken by surprise.

"Sophie I love you more than anything and I want you forever," he said making eye contact with me. "Will you marry me?"

My heart was pounding and I could feel tears sliding down my face, I tried to say yes but I couldn't do it so I just started nodding.

"Is that a yes?" Damon asked smiling at me.

I just kept nodding then I threw myself into his arms. I felt him slip something onto my finger I glanced down and saw the most perfect ring I could have imagined.

"I love you," Damon whispered in my ear.

I was still speechless so I just hugged him tighter than I pulled back and kissed him. He swept me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs to our room.

LANA'S POV

I was going through my bags trying to decide what to wear. Did I want something casual or dressy? I spotted this vampy black dress with a purple empire waist detail that I had bought earlier in the summer. It was a dress that hugged my curves to perfection. I grabbed it and threw it on the bed. I hopped in the shower and then started doing my hair I settled on my normal wild curls. I was putting on my makeup when Stefan came in.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked.

"Yup."

Stefan went and got in the shower and when he came out he was only wearing a pair of jeans. I couldn't help myself when I checked him out. I grabbed my dress and went into the bathroom. When I came out Stefan smiled at me, "Where are we going that you needed to get so dressed up?"

"Who knows how the night will end," I replied.

Sophie and Damon came in as we were exiting.

"Good luck lover boy," I whispered to Damon as I passed him in the hall.

I walked to Stefan's car and he opened my door for me.

"So where do you want to go?"  
>"Where do all the young folk go on a wild Sunday night in Mystic Falls?" I asked.<p>

Naturally we ended up at the Grill. Stefan tried to teach me how to play pool but I was horrendous at it. We had a few drinks ordered our food and had just finished eating when Bonnie Caroline and Elena walked in.

"Time for us to go," I said quickly rising.

We passed them in the middle of the restaurant.

"Hi ladies," I said in an attempt to be polite

They all looked at me and Stefan with disbelief and I thought they weren't going to answer but eventually Caroline greeted me. We made awkward chit chat for a few minutes and at the first opportunity I made a break for the door. It took me a minute to realize Stefan was no longer with me. I turned around and was just about at the door when came out.

"Do you think it's safe for us to go home yet?" I asked.

"Probably not."

"Well any suggestions as to what we should do now?"

Stefan and I ended up in a bar outside of town. We sat drinking until I got the notion that I wanted to go for a walk. Stefan followed me out of the bar. I looked at the road and decided I would prefer to walk in the country. I kicked off my shoes and headed into the wide field next to the bar.

"Where are you going Lana?" Stefan called.

"I don't know but you are welcome to come with me," I said.

I started dancing and skipping through the field until I collapsed.

Stefan reached out to help me up but I only sat up.

"Truth or dare Stefan?"

"Are we really going to play this stupid game?"

"Of course do you have a better idea?"  
>"You're drunk and it's almost three a.m. how about we go home."<p>

"Can we just sit here until the ground stops spinning?" I asked.

Stefan sat down next to me and I leaned against him.

"Why can't we always have this much fun Stefan? I know tomorrow you will go back to being your broody condescending self but I hate when you get like that," I said in a state of drunken honesty

"Well I have a reputation to protect," Stefan replied laughingly.

"That's stupid. This whole ripper business is getting out of hand. Although I admit you are more fun when you are a little crazy. I think that's your problem in life you go from one extreme to the next you don't let your freak flag fly enough and then you just go psycho and let it fly a little too much."

"Is that your professional opinion Dr. Lana?"

"Yes it is. Now help me up because sitting in the dirt is just going to wreck my dress."

I shakily got to my feet.

"You know I forgot to tell you earlier that you look beautiful tonight."

"Oh Mr. Salvatore are you trying to seduce me?" I said jokingly.

"Is it working?"  
>"A bit," I giggled.<p>

Stefan grabbed my hand and kept me balanced as we walked back to the car. I tried to keep myself awake once I was in the car but to no avail. I woke up when Stefan lifted me from the car.

"Put me down I can walk," I yawned as I came to.

"Are you sure?"  
>I nodded. Stefan set me down and I slowly followed him to the house. I was still tipsy and rather exhausted. I started walking up the stairs but after I tripped twice. Stefan once again picked me up. This time I didn't fight him he set me down on his bed.<p>

"Am I allowed to stay in the inner sanctum for one more night?" I yawned as I crawled up the bed. I put my head on my pillow.

"Lana you need to put on some pajamas," Stefan said.

"Grab some from my bag," I mumbled.

Stefan handed me a shirt and some plaid pants that I recognized as Damon's.

"Thanks dear," I chuckled. I slid into the shirt and put on the pants. I still had my dress on and was having trouble undoing the clasps Stefan helped me and as soon as it was loose enough I pulled it off and threw it on the floor. I crawled into bed next to Stefan.

When I woke up I was alone in bed. I rolled over and thought my head was going to split open. I cautiously got up and started heading for the kitchen I hit the top of the stairs and I could hear girls laughing loudly. I needed some type of pain medication and the only place I had seen any was the kitchen.

I passed Damon in the hallway, "Stay out of the living room," he said to me. I went and got my drugs and then started the trek back to Stefan's room. I heard girls laughing and I needed to know what the hell was going on. Since I wasn't a complete ignoramus I had made an educated guess as to what I could expect when I walked in.

Stefan was lounging on the couch watching a passel of girls playing twister. There was blood everywhere. I thought I was going to hurl but I fought it down.

"Stefan," I said sharply,

"You're awake would you care to join me?" he smiled brightly.

"Clean this up and send those girls home now."  
>Stefan laughed, "Or what, you'll be mad at me."<p>

I walked over and grabbed the spinning wheel he was holding and tossed it on the floor, Stefan stood quickly glowering darkly at me, "Lana you should leave now," he gritted through his teeth.

"Sorry Stefan but this whole I'm a dangerous bad guy shtick doesn't scare me. Now Sophie will be coming down those stairs soon and this had all better be gone by then. This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life and I know you don't care if you ruin it but just keep in mind one phone call to Klaus and I can tell him that you guys are trying to wake up Mikael. I'm almost certain that since he is chained up in a coffin Klaus could destroy him quickly. So what does that mean for you Stefan….Let me tell you, you will be under his thumb for the rest of your life until he gets bored and decides to kill you."

Stefan didn't answer he just stared stonily at me.

"I'm going back to bed but just so we are clear they go home safely and you clean this mess up or I make your life very unhappy," I didn't wait for a response I just turned on my heel and stormed out. Damon was leaning against the wall in the hallway, "Nice work," he smiled as we heard Stefan telling the harpies that they needed to go.

"I might hate Klaus but he sure is a good trump card to play when you want to get your way."

I nodded in agreement.

"Somehow this whole thing is better because you just made the ripper your bitch while wearing pajamas," Damon laughed.

Now that I wasn't so angry my headache was back with a vengeance, "I need to go back to bed," I moaned quietly then I went back to Stefan's room and wearily crawled back under the covers.

SOPHIE'S POV

I woke up and stretched out. I went to rub the sleep out of my eyes when something cold touched my skin I looked down and saw the ring Damon had given me last night. I just sat there staring at it in disbelief. I couldn't believe this was happening. I got out of bed and started getting dressed the whole time I practiced the best way to flaunt my ring without it being obvious that that was what I was doing.

I realized I hadn't told Lana yet. Damon and I had been up half the night and I didn't remember hearing her come back at all. I hurried down the hall and into Stefan's room Lana was sleeping so I got a running start and jumped onto the bed.

"Wake up woman," I demanded.

Lana rolled over and looked at me, "Is there a reason you so rudely interrupted my rest cycle?"

I started running my hand through my hair flashing my diamond ring at her.

"Do you have lice?" Lana asked.

"Shut up."

I shoved my hand towards her. She saw the ring and her eyes lit up she lunged forward and hugged me.

"Oh my god Sophie you are going to marry Damon Salvatore," Lana cried as she let me go,

"Damon Salvatore!" she yelled again. "Oh my god if we were in our real homes girls around the world would totally want to murder you for taking Damon off the market," she whispered.

"I know. I still can't believe this is happening," I said blissfully.

"Sophie Salvatore…Mrs. Sophie Salvatore. I like the alliteration," Lana commented. "Now can we plan an awesome wedding?"

"Yes but I want to just be engaged for a while so no need to rush."

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride. We need to plan your bachelorette party!"

"Settle woman let's just bask in the glory of this moment."

I lay down next to Lana and I finally took a good look at her, "You look awful," I laughed.

"I've only had a few hours of sleep Stefan and I were told to clear out for the night so we went out on the town and lived it up."

"I was so surprised when Damon asked me to marry him," I said.

"Well you should be impressed because he picked out the ring all on his own."

"You knew."  
>"Of course, me and Damon are partners in crime. I went with him to pick the ring. I can't believe you won't be Sophie Cooper anymore."<p>

We sat there giggling and building castles in the sky until the door opened.

"Uggh," Lana groaned as she saw the person standing in the door way. I sat up and looked at Rebekah.

"Isn't this Stefan's room?" she said glaring at us.

"Astute observation," Lana replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here Rebekah?"

"Nick left me behind in this awful town," she answered darkly.

"Well where were you yesterday?"  
>"Waiting for Nick to come get me and he never showed up so I called him and he was already gone."<p>

Lana started laughing, "Well what brings you to Stefan's room?"

"I need a place to stay."

"Amazing all the rooms in the boarding house and you think you should stay in here," I said

Rebekah's eyes narrowed, "You know I only promised I wouldn't kill Lana so I would watch what you say," she warned. "Although, once I call my brother and tell him she is sleeping with Stefan he would probably thank me for killing both of you."

Lana rolled her eyes, "Go away Rebekah you are ruining a special moment."

"You may have Stefan and Nick jumping to do your bidding but not me," Rebekah snapped at Lana.

"Well that doesn't sound like a jealous desperate blonde," I said.

Lana laughed and Rebekah just stormed off.

"You know I didn't mind Rebekah in the plans but she just hates me so much," Lana groaned.

We lay in bed for a little longer but then I forced Lana up so we could go and get some breakfast. We made it down the stairs I saw Damon and couldn't resist I raced over and planted a steamy kiss on him.

"This is weird to watch but I can't look away," Lana said after a few moments.

"Just ignore her," Damon said quietly.

"How would you feel if this is how I greeted all of my gentlemen friends? Speak of the devil its Stefan," Lana smiled.

Stefan turned to face me, "Sophie I wanted to offer you my congratulations. Damon is lucky to have you and I'm honoured that you will be becoming a Salvatore."

"Thanks Stefan," I said quickly.

"What the hell! I didn't get a nice speech when I joined the Salvatore family," Lana complained.

"Sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Stefan replied mockingly as he turned to leave.

"Make us breakfast," Lana shot at him.

Stefan just ignored her and walked out the front door.

"He needs to get to school," Damon said as he let go of me.

"Well I need to eat," Lana replied as she headed for the kitchen. I was about to follow her but Damon stopped me, "I need to talk to you up stairs," he said.

I was nervous, oh god did he want his ring back, and then he started kissing me with a little more intensity. We quickly went to his room.

LANA'S POV

I grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge and was eating it when Rebekah came waltzing into the kitchen.

"So your friend is marrying Stefan's brother."

"She is. I guess that ruins your chances of joining the family now that both brothers are married off."

Rebekah sent me a withering look. I finished my yogurt and tossed it in the trash.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I left.

"I don't know."  
>"Well what am I supposed to do today?"<p>

She was oddly childlike, I thought. She needed constant direction from an outside source.

"I don't know go to school with Stefan. You can watch out for Tyler Lockwood and flirt with all the boys at once. It's a win-win."

I went back upstairs and got dressed. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Klaus' number. He answered quickly.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"I was going to call yesterday but it got crazy here," I replied.

"What happened?"  
>"Damon proposed to Sophie."<p>

"You sound happy so I assume she said yes."

Klaus and I chatted for a few minutes more until I heard a lot of noise in the background.

"You sound busy so I will call you later."

"Alright, I love you."  
>Then I remembered Katherine.<p>

"Klaus don't hang up," I called out quickly.

"What is it."  
>"Mikael's awake."<br>"You are just telling me this now."  
>"I'm sorry it totally slipped my mind but don't worry come back when you're ready and we will deal with it then," I said.<p>

"Stay with Stefan all the time he will keep you safe."

"I'm fine and don't worry about Mikael or come back early. I love you and I will see you soon."

I hung up and then wondered how I would fill my day. I ended up killing time by reading outside it was starting to cool off at nights so I thought it would be wise to spend as much time in the sun as possible.

It was late afternoon when Sophie and Damon finally made it out of their room.

"So what's the game plan for tonight?" I asked.

"Elena called and she wants us to meet her at the school before the bonfire tonight," Damon replied.

"Oh yes the Stefan intervention," I recalled how the evening would go. "How are we going to distract Rebekah?"

Sophie looked at me and then at Damon.

"I think we can just stick to the plan," she said.

"Oh please that won't work. Rebekah saw you and Damon together and there is no way he can convince her that he wants to get all up in her business. She will smell a rat immediately."

"Do you think we can keep her busy?" Sophie asked.

"With what our wit and charm?"

"Maybe you should just talk to her about Klaus," Damon suggested.

"Be on hand because a fight will break out," I muttered.

"Well if she's beating you up she's ignoring whatever else is happening," Damon smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

"_Oh yes the Stefan intervention," I recalled how the evening would go. "How are we going to distract Rebekah?"_

_Sophie looked at me and then at Damon._

"_I think we can just stick to the plan," she said._

"_Oh please that won't work. Rebekah saw you and Damon together and there is no way he can convince her that he wants to get all up in her business. She will smell a rat immediately."_

"_Do you think we can keep her busy?" Sophie asked._

"_With what our wit and charm?"_

"_Maybe you should just talk to her about Klaus," Damon suggested._

"_Be on hand because a fight will break out," I muttered._

"_Well if she's beating you up she's ignoring whatever else is happening," Damon smiled._

SOPHIE'S POV

That night Lana and I spent an hour getting ready to go to the bonfire. I settled on skinny jeans some black knee high boots a burgundy shirt and a leather jacket. Lana was wearing jeans with brown boots and a black camisole with a wool sweater over top.

We made our way to the school by the time we got there Elena, Alaric and Caroline were already there. Elena started outlining her plan, "So I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire and then when he's distracted."

"I'll shoot him," Alaric finished her thought.

"Why can't we just use Bonnie to bring Stefan down?" Damon asked.

"Because, I can't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline do you have everything ready?" Elena replied.  
>"Yes I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped," Caroline answered.<p>

"What are we going to do about Rebekah?" Alaric asked. "She's always watching Stefan."

"Lana and Sophie are going to keep her covered," Damon chuckled.

"What's your plan?" Alaric asked clearly doubting our abilities.

"Well Lana and I are just going to go talk to her," I said simply.

"Do you have a better idea?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Well if worse comes to worse Lana is going to take one for the team and pick a fight with Rebekah," Damon said smiling.

"Thanks for volunteering me for such an awesome job," Lana quipped.

Damon was about to reply but Tyler walked in. At first I thought it was odd when he walked past Caroline and Elena to stand next to Lana but then I recalled the sire bond. Was it so powerful that Tyler was drawn to Lana?

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. We need enough to keep Stefan down for a while," Elena told him.

Tyler looked a little angry, "You can't do that to Stefan."

"Trust me Tyler it's in his best interest," Elena said in an attempt to reason with him.

"It's not in Klaus'," Tyler shot back.

Caroline looked outraged, "Klaus is the bad guy Tyler. Why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion?"  
>"Klaus made me who I am Caroline, I owe him everything," Tyler said seriously. "Frankly I'm surprised that you are helping them with this Lana."<p>

Lana looked surprised that she was being dragged in to this debate.

"Do you know what I'm just going to go," Tyler huffed before turning and heading for the door.

I leaned over to Damon, "Stop him now," I said urgently.

Damon gave me a sideways glance but he did as he was told. In a flash Tyler was dropping to the ground as vervain filled his system.

"What are you doing?" Caroline yelled.

"He's been sired," I said.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"He has become loyal to Klaus and will do anything for him."  
>"Why?" Elena asked.<p>

"Because Klaus created him," I explained.

"How do we fix him?" Caroline asked desperately.

I didn't know what to say I hated being the bearer of bad news.

"I don't think you can," Lana told her.

"Lana you need to talk to Klaus you need to ask him to let Tyler go," Caroline said.

"I don't know if that would work and honestly Tyler is the first hybrid even if I begged I don't think Klaus would give him up. But you should take him home the rest of us need to get to the bonfire."

The woods were filled with people. I was holding hands with Damon and Lana was trailing behind us. We passed Bonnie who just waved quickly before turning back to the group of people she was with. We stopped to get a drink and when I went to hand a red plastic cup to Lana she wasn't there.

"What happened to Lana?" I asked Damon.

"Stefan wanted to talk to her."

"Well we need to find Rebekah," I said quietly knowing that Damon would be the only one to hear me. He nodded and we started walking around looking for her. We ran across Elena who had been there the same amount of time as us but looked like she had already been downing the booze with a little too much vigour.

"So is this plan going to work?" Damon asked as we wandered through the party throng.

"Not in the least."

"But you let everyone put there asses on the line?"  
>"No one will get hurt and it's all important for the bigger picture," I assured him. "Don't worry; we are actually saving you some trouble because Rebekah would have staked you tonight. So really you should be thanking me and Lana."<p>

We sat down by the fire and Jeremy came over and hugged me which surprised me, "Congratulations you guys. Lana told me that you're tying the knot."

"Thanks Jeremy," I said as I hugged him back. He shook hands with Damon and then disappeared in the crowd.

"Are you alright with Lana telling people?" I asked.

"As long as she doesn't tell Rick before I do."

"Well since he isn't here and he seems to dislike her I think you will be safe on that one."

I leaned against Damon and we sat and watched the fire burn while waiting for Rebekah to turn up.

LANA'S POV

I was following Sophie and Damon through the woods. Feeling slightly left out as they were caught up in their love haze that made them oblivious to the rest of the world.

"We need to talk," Stefan said as he came up beside me.

"About what?"

I worried that someone spilled the beans about Elena trying to kidnap him later.

"Just come with me."

I followed Stefan through the trees.

"What are you doing here Lana?"  
>"I came to have fun in the woods with you Stefan."<p>

Stefan smiled, "I got a call from Klaus, and he says I am supposed to put you on house arrest until he gets back here."

"WHAT!" I exploded.  
>"So call Sophie and tell her we're leaving."<p>

"No I want some answers. What the hell brought this on?"  
>"You told him Mikael is awake and now he is worried about your safety."<p>

"To bad I'm not a child and I'm not going with you," I turned and started stomping through the woods. Stefan needed to save Elena tonight when Alaric's SUV burst into flame he needed to be with her.

Stefan grabbed me, "Come on Lana don't make this difficult."

"Give me your phone," I demanded as I realized mine was not with me.

"Why?"  
>"Just give it to me," I fumed.<p>

He handed me his phone and I dialed Klaus' number. He instantly sent me to voicemail. I kept redialing until he picked up.

"What is it Stefan?" Klaus snapped into the phone.

"What is a matter with you?" I yelled.  
>"Lana?"<br>"Who else calls to yell at you?"

"What's wrong?"  
>"You are what's wrong. Tell Stefan to back off."<br>"I'm sorry I can't do that. If Mikael is awake and with Katerina I need to know you are safe."

"That's fine and dandy but Mikael is not in Mystic Falls, so tell Stefan to stand down. You can't keep me locked up until you get back."

"Are you willing to compromise?"

"What are you offering?"

"You at all times are within arms-reach of either of the Salvatore's or Rebekah or in case of emergency Tyler Lockwood."

"You are being stupid."  
>"That's the offer. You can take it or I can ask Stefan to take you home."<p>

"Fine you have a deal."

I hung up on him.

"Take me to Damon and or Rebekah because I don't want to be around you right now," I said grumpily.

I was hoping we would find Sophie and Damon but unfortunately we found Rebekah trying to pump a keg.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked as she struggled.

"I thought Tyler would be here," she replied.

"You're into Tyler now. That's kind of fickle," Stefan remarked.

Normally I would have sided with Stefan and ganged up on Rebekah but I was mad at him.

"Shut up Stefan, I'm pretty sure you had a whole passel of whores in your house today. She has been in a coffin for ninety years and the guy she did like has turned into an ass. So if she wants to jump ship and Tyler has caught her eye the least you can do is stay silent," I said.

Rebekah sent me a friendly smile but I could see she was surprised by my outburst.

"Now pour me a drink," I said as Stefan finished pouring a drink for Rebekah.

Stefan did as he was told and then Elena came stumbling in.

"Excuse me," she slurred.

I was in no mood for her dumb plan or her so I said to Rebekah, "Let's get out of here."

She followed me without answering. We sat down at a fire pit and I saw a bag of marshmallows

"Pass me those," I demanded

We spent time cooking marshmallows not saying anything.

"Why do you like my brother?" Rebekah asked suddenly.

I sighed and considered my answer, "I don't know. He understands my fits of crazy and never judges them and I know he isn't the stuff white knights are made of but I still love him for who he is. We fight and make up constantly, he's over protective which is good because I can get a little reckless. Honestly when I ended up in Mystic Falls I was terrified of him but we spent some time together and that's all she wrote."

"Why did you stick up for me with Stefan?"  
>"Because he pissed me off."<p>

"You two seemed to get along well enough earlier."  
>"Stefan and I have a complex bond. We do dumb things but we always forgive each other at the drop of a hat. On the same side it doesn't take much to get us bickering. Now answer me a question why do you hate me so much?"<br>Rebekah stared at me, "Because you are ruining my family."

"How?"  
>"I used to be the most important person to Klaus and Stefan and now they are always worrying about you."<p>

"So you're mad because you're not number one with them anymore. Really Rebekah I could respect you if you hated me because of my personality or something but that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Rebekah bristled, "You know I told Klaus I wouldn't kill you I didn't say anything about removing your limbs."

"Threaten all you want but it will just drive Klaus and Stefan farther away from you."

"Shut your mouth you insignificant little human," Rebekah hissed.

"Fuck off Rebekah, and quit judging your worth by what a man thinks of you because it's really pathetic," I said loudly.

Rebekah stood up and started towards me. Out of thin air Damon appeared between us.

"Hey Rebekah why don't you and I go talk over there really quick," he said.

Sophie was suddenly beside me.

"Where did you two come from?" I asked.

"Damon heard you and Rebekah getting into it."  
>"Well she was being a total b word."<p>

"I imagine she was."

Sophie and I went and got another drink and then Damon came back.

"Rebekah's gone and Elena called she needs my help so I will come back and get you," he said before disappearing.

Sophie and I decided to just get over the drama by drinking. We were several beers in before we realized that with Stefan and Damon gone we had no way to get home and even if Damon had left his car behind there was no way we could drive ourselves home.

"Don't worry someone will come get us," I said as I poured another drink. We were there for hours and the woods began to clear out until there were only a few scattered groups left around the fire pits. Sophie and I were smashed beyond all reason by the time someone showed up.

"Are you ladies ready to leave?" Stefan asked as he walked up.

"No," I giggled.

"We have too much energy to go home," Sophie decreed drunkenly.

She was right as soon as we hit this point we tended to get crazy and develop a penchant for outdoor wilderness adventures.

"Well we are going home," Stefan stated as he pulled us to our feet.

My eyes met Sophie's and I could see she was thinking the same thing as me.

"SCATTER!" I yelled. I saw her take off and I started racing in the opposite direction.

"This isn't funny," Stefan shouted.

"Yes it is," I screamed as I ran.

He must have gone after Sophie first because soon I was alone. I made a circle and ended up back at the party site. I found an unopened bottle of vodka and Pepsi. I mixed the vodka into the pop and wandered back into the woods. I heard Sophie talking and I ducked behind a shrub thinking I was going to jump out and scare them I waited until they were next to me than I sprung out screaming.

Neither of them jumped, obviously they knew I was there.

"Now can we go?" Stefan asked.

"No we can't love," Sophie answered in a British accent.

"We need to go for a quick stroll in the woods," I said copying Sophie's tone. "Come on handsome," I said to Stefan.

"Do you know what he is handsome," Sophie admitted. I knew she was drunk since she was being so nice to Stefan.

"He needs a nickname," I giggled

"Yeah he does," Sophie replied exuberantly. "Let's call him the Professor because he always thinks he's smarter than everyone."

"No, no, no, Professor….Sexy pants." I cheered dramatically.

"You know I don't think I need a nickname at all," Stefan said.

"Eh you pipe down Professor," Sophie laughed.

"How about we go for a quick walk and then we go home," Stefan said.

"Deal," I shouted as I linked arms with him and we went deeper into the woods.

SOPHIE'S POV

I was walking behind Lana and Stefan. I could hear her telling him why Elena was a terrible girlfriend and I commented every once in a while. I tripped over a large rock I picked it up and began to wonder how far Stefan's duties of protection went.

"Lana."

She turned towards me at the sound of her name.

"Think fast," I said and flung the rock at her head. Stefan's hand shot out and stopped it before impact.

"What was that about Sophie?" Stefan asked with outrage.

"Just testing a theory," I laughed.

"Stefan you jumped in front of a rock for me you are just my hero," Lana trilled. "So are you supposed to save us from all bodily harm?"

"That is what I was told to do."  
>Lana began to quickly scan the clearing we were in. She walked over to a tree and reached for the lowest branch.<p>

"Stefan, come boost me," she demanded.

"No way," he said.

"Sophie, help a sister out."

I walked over and pushed her up onto the branch. She was wobbly but she got her balance and pulled me up.

"Now what Stefan… are you going to rescue us?" she called to him.

"No I'm not."  
>"Well the least you can do is pass us our beverage," she laughed.<p>

He passed it up and we continued our drinking binge.

"Can you two get down now?" Stefan asked.

Lana started walking along the branch and I followed her. The branch made a cracking sound and then we were dropping through the air. We hit the ground hard. We weren't high enough to have done any major damage. I started laughing when I looked at Lana's face.

"I feel really fat right now and we will never speak of this again," she said rubbing her butt as Stefan gingerly pulled her to her feet.

We passed the bottle around again and this time I noticed Stefan took a lengthy sip. My phone started going off I answered it.

"Hello," I slurred and then I felt Lana pull it away from me.

"Damon, Sophie is missing," she giggled then tried to get serious. "I don't know what happened the last time I saw her she was walking into the woods with a beautiful man but she never came back," she croaked.  
>"Shut up," I called. "That's not true."<p>

"Shhh Sophie, you are supposed to be missing. But seriously Damon she's probably been murdered."

Lana looked outraged as Stefan took the phone from her.

"Don't worry brother I have everything under control. We'll be home soon," Stefan said before hanging up

"Uggh quit calling each other brother. Everyone knows you are brothers you don't have to keep reminding us of that fact," Lana exploded into a speech that I knew could last forever.

"No Stefan you call each other brother's because that is what you are."  
>"No that's dumb. I don't walk around calling you friend all the time. When you call me I don't say, 'oh hello friend,' or if Rebekah called me I wouldn't say, 'hey nemesis,'"<p>

"That's different," I argued.

"No it's not."

Stefan laughed as we debated back and forth. We continued walking and as we kept drinking we got over the argument.

"I feel like we should go and pick a fight with a bear or a T-Rex or something just so we can watch Stefan fight it," Lana said.

"I feel like that's a bad plan," Stefan interjected.

I had a moment of genius, "Oooh ooh oh guys let's play truth or dare, I cried triumphantly.

"Yes," Lana seconded me then she took a huge gulp from the bottle.

Stefan grabbed it from her and I thought he was just cutting her off but he took a big swig then said, "I'm in."

"Lana truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare lady."

I realized I had no ideas for dares.

"Umm kiss that tree," I said as I pulled the idea out of nowhere.

"Which one? That young sapling or the ancient oak."

"Your choice."

Lana strode over to the oak and planted a huge kiss on it then turned to face me.

"That was lame," she pronounced.

"You come up with something better."

"Fine…Sophie, truth or dare?" Lana hiccupped.

"Dare."

Lana got my cell phone from Stefan and handed it to me, "I want you to call Klaus and profess your undying attraction to him."

I blanched. How the hell did she come up with that? I could see in her face that she thought I would back down. I grabbed the phone. She had already dialed the number and I hit talk. Klaus answered it right away.

"Sophie is something wrong?" he asked quickly.

"No everything is fine," I replied trying to mask the fact that I had been drinking all night.

"Is Lana alright?" Klaus asked after a few seconds.

"She's fine."  
>"Well why are you calling me then?"<p>

"Because I need to tell you something…. Since the day we met I have had these urges that I have tried to dismiss and write of as crazy but they just keep coming back. I want you Klaus. I lied when I called you ugly and duck faced, I only said it to mask my true feelings of lust and attraction."

I watched Lana fall to the ground with silent laughter and I almost started choking with my own laughter. I continued my monologue.

"When you come back here forget about Lana call me and I will rock your world hot stuff."

There was a brief pause

"Sophie are you drunk?" he chuckled.

"Only with wanting you baby."

Apparently that was too much for Lana because she started snorting.

"You and Lana are both drunk aren't you?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe, but I have to go now bye."

I hung up quickly. Lana was wiping tears from her eyes and even Stefan was laughing.

"Oh my god that was the best thing on the planet," Lana huffed out between laughs.

"Alright Professor Sexy Pants, it's your turn," I said focusing on Stefan.

"Dare."

"I dare you to bite Lana."

The laughter dried up immediately.

"I'm not going to do that. I promised to keep her safe."

"Exactly you promised you wouldn't hurt her so you have to stop before you go crazy."

Stefan turned to Lana, "You don't want me to do this," he said to her.

I knew Lana loved Klaus but had a secret crush on Stefan and would go for it.

"I'm up for it," Lana said smiling.

"Come on Stefan, _don't you vant to suck her blood_?" I asked in a thick Transylvanian accent.

"Fine let's do this," Stefan said.

The way he quickly agreed made me think that he thought we would chicken out. Stefan looked at Lana and his eyes went dark and he started walking towards her. Lana could never back down from a challenge and if she was scared she didn't show it she pulled her hair to the side and exposed her neck. Stefan blurred towards her but she held her ground and didn't flinch. Stefan bent slightly and I heard Lana's sharp intake of breath as his teeth sank in. After that it got weird. Lana closed her eyes and pulled Stefan against her. This clearly wasn't the first time she had been bitten, what the hell sort of stuff did her and Klaus do? I felt like I was intruding on something incredibly private. I stared at the ground. When Damon had bitten me he had been wildly deranged and I had been terrified but the way Stefan did it made me want to stand in line and wait for my turn.

"Sophie, truth or dare?" I heard Stefan ask me. I looked up and he was standing next to Lana who was bleeding slightly but otherwise was unharmed.

"Truth," I said.

LANA'S POV

We walked back to the car laughing and carousing wildly.

"We need to go to a store," I slurred as we buckled ourselves in with a bit of help from Stefan.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Sophie and I are going underground tomorrow and we need provisions Professor."

Stefan took us to the only place open which was a 24 hour gas bar. We walked along grabbing chips, dip, candy, chocolate, and pop. We set it on the counter and Stefan paid for it then took us home. While in the car Lana turned on the radio and we sang the whole way home. Stefan pulled up as close to the front door as he could get.

We walked into the house singing 'wannabe' by the Spice Girls.

Damon met us at the front door as we hit the course. He kindly let us finish before turning to Stefan.

"So brother you volunteer to go and get them and you bring them home in this condition."  
>"OH God quit saying brother," I shouted.<p>

"Don't be mad at Stefan he merely found us like this," Sophie said as she stumbled towards Damon.

"You need to go to bed," he said as he scooped her up.

"I'm not ready for bed," Sophie said loudly.

I watched them go down the hall, "Stefan we can't let them out cute us as a couple pick me up lover boy."

I didn't give him much choice because I jumped and assumed he would catch me. We caught up to Sophie and Damon.

"Onto yonder living room," Sophie sang out loudly.

We were almost there when Elena and Alaric came around the corner.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down." I said frantically as I saw Elena's expression.

Stefan set me on my feet and Damon did the same to Sophie but he kept a firm grip on her. Stefan let me go as Elena called him over. I felt awkward just standing there watching so I sidled over to where Alaric was. I stood a little behind him and I saw Sophie watching me. I started making lewd gestures behind his back. Sophie's eyes got wide and I could see her holding back her laughter. Damon and Stefan were watching me as well and Alaric turned and caught me sexually harassing him. He looked at me with disbelief.

"What?" I said as if my behaviour was totally normal.

Alaric shuffled so he was next to me. I knew he didn't like me but I didn't care I began to lean against him. He tensed up and his body language just pushed me onwards, "Alaric I need to tell you something," I whispered.

"Can it wait?" he hissed back.

"No you need to know this…Klaus and I did it on your couch."

He regarded me for a moment as if trying to figure out if I was kidding or not. He was about to reply but his attention was drawn to Stefan.

"Elena do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" Stefan said darkly.

"No Stefan it makes me strong," she stepped up against him and suddenly Stefan was groaning on the floor.

I had forgotten that she staked him and suddenly I was furious. Elena was storming down the hall towards me and Alaric and I met her half way. One good shove and I had her on the floor.

"Try that nonsense again and we'll have a problem," I shouted.

"Lana you are just a complete bitch," Elena yelled at me. I was about to retaliate but Sophie was ahead of me.

"Say that again Elena and I will punch you square in the face," she yelled as she tried to escape Damon.

"Alaric you and Elena should go," Damon said. Alaric grabbed Elena and they made a quick escape.

I rushed to Stefan and bent down. He had two stakes lodged in his abdomen. I gripped them and yanked them out quickly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll survive," Stefan grumbled.

"Good. Now it's time to dance," I cheered and pirouetted into the living room. I turned on some music with an infectious beat and started dancing. I assumed it was just me and Sophie taking part in the frivolity but I felt Stefan's hand slip into mine and he spun me around. I glanced over and saw Sophie and Damon doing the same thing.

I was getting red in the face and I could feel my energy flagging.

"Lana put on a slow song I want to dance with my fiancé," Sophie said. I started flipping tracks until I found the song 'Falling' by the Civil Wars. It was the only slow song on the c.d.

"May I have this dance?" Stefan asked me in a courtly way.

"Certainly," I curtsied and then started to tip over.

Stefan gathered me in his arms and I leaned against him. Over his shoulder I could see Sophie and Damon slowly spinning. I was so envious of what they had. She was getting the dream wedding and the dream guy. I felt tears slowly slipping down my cheeks.

Stefan spun me so that I couldn't see them.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear.

"Sophie gets it all. She gets the princess wedding and the handsome prince charming. What did I get a tacky wedding and a guy who is a psycho killer! What does that say about me?" I started crying hard enough that Damon noticed.

Stefan scooped me up in his arms, "You just need to sleep."

He raced me up the stairs and set me down. I made him pull off my boots before I slumped down on the bed.

"Good night Lana," Stefan said before closing his bedroom door and leaving me alone. I kicked off my pants and pulled off my sweater and crawled into bed.

When I woke up the next morning I raced to the bathroom and threw up for what seemed like an eternity. I slowly pulled myself up and started trying to brush my teeth. I noticed some dried blood on my neck and wondered how that had happened I grabbed a cloth and started cleaning it off and I noticed a bite mark. What the hell happened last night? I started panicking. I got in the shower and tried to piece together the events of last night. Everything was fuzzy. I got out of the shower and got dressed and raced down the hall for Sophie's room.

"Wake up lady," I said as I got into bed next to her.

"I'm awake," Sophie whispered hoarsely.

"What happened last night?"

"Lots….Do you think Damon is going to want to call off the engagement after our drunken escapades."

"If I could remember them I would give you an honest answer. By the way where is your betrothed?"  
>"I don't know."<p>

"Dude, go brush your teeth," I said

Sophie rolled out of bed then came stumbling back.

"So you don't remember anything about last night?" she asked as she sat down.

"No all I had this morning were bruises on my ass and blood on my neck."

"I bet that was alarming."

"That's why I'm here. What happened?"  
>"Well Stefan came to get us and we ran into the woods and then you showed up with more alcohol," Sophie made a face as she thought of the booze. "I threw a rock at your head, we climbed a tree, the branch broke and we fell. I'm guessing that's what the bruises are from. We played truth or dare and Stefan bit you and we need to talk about that later. I called Klaus, you made out with a tree. Then we went to a store we came back here and then things get hazy."<p>

"Ohhh god… I need an Advil and an iced tea," I grimaced.

"I need a shower," Sophie replied I rolled off the bed and headed down the stairs. I was turning towards the kitchen when Damon called out.

"About time you got up, come here I need your help."

I walked into the living room and screamed as I saw him bound to a chair with a fire place poker stuck in his chest.


	33. Chapter 33

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

_I was turning towards the kitchen when Damon called out._

"_About time you got up, come here I need your help."_

_I walked into the living room and screamed as I saw him bound to a chair with a fire place poker stuck in his chest._

LANA'S POV

Sophie came hurdling down the stairs, "I heard you scream and I remembered."

She raced over to Damon and grabbing the fire place poker proceeded to yank it from his chest. Damon grunted, "I am going to kill Stefan for this."

"It wasn't him it was Mason Lockwood," Sophie said.

"Oh my god Mason Lockwood was so hot. When you killed him I was livid. He was gorgeous," I gushed.

"And if I remember correctly standing over by the window listening to every word you're saying," Sophie smiled at me.

I turned to the window indicated and addressed it in general, "I don't take it back Mason you are smoking hot."

"Are you two still drunk?" Damon asked clearly alarmed.

"If I was drunk I would be dancing," I replied.

"Didn't you do enough dancing last night?" Stefan asked as he walked in.

As soon as he was in proximity of me last night started coming back. I remembered him biting me and my reaction. I was going to chalk up my being into it as remnants of mine and Klaus bedroom escapades. I was trying to calm myself down and act as natural as possible.

"There is no such thing as enough dancing. Now can you help Damon out of the chair?"

Stefan looked at the chains wrapped around Damon, "How did this happen?"

"He and Sophie are into S and M and things got carried away," I replied without hesitation.  
>"Shut up that is not true. Can you just help him?" Sophie said.<p>

Stefan walked over and pulled a few of the chains lose. Sophie found Damon's daylight ring on the floor and slipped it onto his finger just as the curtains flew open.

"You're hot but that is unnecessary," I shouted in what I assumed was Mason Lockwood's general direction.

"Are you still drunk?" Stefan asked.

I shook my head and finally headed towards the kitchen. I thought I was alone until I realized Stefan was with me. I ignored him and just went about my business of making iced tea and finding Advil. I sat down at the island next to him and leaned my head on the counter.

"I feel like I'm dying," I mumbled.

"You'll live," Stefan chuckled.

I sat up and pulled out a pony tail ring and put my hair up so it wasn't in my face if I had to barf.

"Are we going to talk about that?" Stefan asked.

I glanced at him and saw he was looking at my neck.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Stefan stood up to leave.

"Hold on buddy umm….. What happened once we got home?"

Damon and Sophie came waltzing into the kitchen before he could answer.

"You were grinding on Alaric," Damon laughed as he looked at me.

"What?" I said horrified.

"It gets better…you also told him you and Klaus got busy on his couch. Is that true? Because I've sat on that couch and now I need to burn the clothes I was wearing," Damon said.

I took a moment to let all of this sink in. I could feel my face start to burn from embarrassment.

"I can tell from your expression that it must be," he continued chuckling.

"Do you know what the best part of the night was?" Stefan said. "When you pushed Elena and then Rambo over there," he jerked his head at Sophie, "was going to beat her up for trash talking you."

I giggled at that, "It's good to know you've got my back," I smiled at Sophie.

I poured another iced tea. Sophie looked like she was going to hurl and she made a quick exit and Damon followed her.

"Now I feel awful," I mumbled.

"Don't worry, Klaus can buy Rick a new couch."  
>"No…When Klaus comes back Sophie is going to need friends if she is fighting with Elena she will be on her own."<p>

"Elena is changeable and if she needs help from you just bargain with her," Stefan said reasonably.

"Thanks Professor," I laughed.

"You remember that, I was really hoping it would be forgotten."

"Well I don't think you want to spend the whole day with your hung over wife so go and check up on your girlfriend."

"I can help get rid of the hang over if you want."

My first thought was yes but then I thought of Klaus and how I was beginning to like Stefan a little too much for my own good and the idea of drinking his blood was a little too personal especially after last night.

"No I deserve this torment," I said darkly.

"Alright, I'll see you later Lana," Stefan said as he took off.

I waited until I was sure he was gone then I raced up the stairs to his room to get my cell phone. I dialed Elena's number.

She answered which took me by surprise.

"What do you want?"  
>"Elena you need to forgive Sophie."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I can help you with Stefan if you do."<p>

"What do you mean are you going to get Klaus to let him go?" she asked excitedly.

"No but Sophie was drunk last night and you need to let her actions stay in the past."  
>"What about yours?"<br>"I don't care I'll be friends with you but we won't ever be close but do you promise to not talk trash about Sophie?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Fine then, today would be a good day to think about Lexi."

"What?"  
>"Her entire life she took care of Stefan and would get him clean. So just think about that. I mean come on you have a younger brother who can talk to ghosts after all."<p>

I hung up before she could answer.

Sophie and I had agreed last night that we were going to hide out for the ghost apocalypse at our house but we weren't going to tell anyone where we went. I was throwing some stuff into a bag when Damon walked in to Stefan's room.

"Do you want to explain what happened in the woods last night?"  
>"Did you see Sophie and I pour ourselves through the front door last night. What part is confusing to you?"<p>

I kept going through my stuff trying to make it look like I was just searching for something.

"The whole part where you stumbled through the door with blood drying on your neck."

"That was nothing," I said trying to just brush him off.  
>"Stefan is a ripper how did this even happen."<p>

"We were playing truth or dare."

"And you dared him to bite you. That seems pretty fucking reckless."

"I know it was dumb but…"

Then I realized I was not going to throw Sophie under the bus.

"But what?"

"Nothing it was just dumb and it won't happen again. Now you need to go and meet up with your life partner at the Grill," I said.

Damon looked confused.

"Alaric, duh."

Damon still looked confused but he took off towards the front door. As soon as he was gone I finished throwing a few things in a bag and I met Sophie in the hall.

"Ready to go?"  
>We grabbed the snacks we bought yesterday and packed them in my SUV. We drove over to our house and we parked in the garage and quickly walked to the side door.<p>

"God I haven't been here in a while." Sophie said.

"Well I vote that we barricade ourselves in a room and stay there until tomorrow morning," I answered hastily.

We walked up stairs and we dropped our stuff in Sophie's room. It seemed like a good place to hide because it led straight to the bathroom and it had a TV. I walked over to my room to grab my blankets and pillows. I sat down on the bed for a minute then I noticed Klaus had left his duffle bag behind. I opened it and started browsing. I told myself it was to find a t-shirt to wear even though I had brought pajamas with me. Near the bottom I found a sketch pad I flipped it open and almost every page was filled with drawings.

I closed it and gathered up the blanket and pillows under one arm and crossed the hall back to Sophie's room.

"What's that?" She asked as she saw the papers in my hand.

"One of Klaus' many secrets."

I passed it to her.

"There are a lot of pictures of you in here," she smirked. "He's actually pretty good."

"All this time I've been dating a sensitive artist and I never even knew," I clasped my hands together and twirled airily.

I was a little confused as to why he had never told me about his drawings. Klaus knew practically everything about me and yet I was still very unaware of his interests and hobbies.

Sophie and I locked the bedroom doors and settled in for a long day of worrying about what was happening.

Damon called Sophie in the afternoon to make sure she was okay and out of harm's way. It grew dark and I knew the tomb ghosts would be out in full force.

I was looking out the window then I turned to Sophie.

"Sophie."

"What?"  
>"I see dead people," I joked feebly.<p>

"Are you serious?" she asked scrambling towards me to look out the window.

"No, it's all clear."

Sophie started laughing and it helped ease some of the tension but we were still on edge as we waited for the sun to rise.

Caroline called Sophie to find out where the necklace was so Bonnie could destroy it. I could tell she was mad when Sophie gave her the mysterious answer of, "Get Elena to talk to Jeremy and Anna."

We fell asleep and I didn't wake up until Sophie started shaking me.

"Lana someone is in the house," she whispered.

We both rolled off the bed and crouched down on the far side. The door was locked but I heard the handle give out as someone applied major amounts of pressure. I felt the lamp beside me and I picked it up. It wasn't much of a weapon but it might give us time to run. The door swung open and I hurled the lamp I heard it crash and I yelled at Sophie to run. We took off through the bathroom and into the hall way.

"What the hell you two?" Damon said as he stepped in front of us.

"Damn it Damon," I yelled. "You scared the crap out of us. Why the hell wouldn't you have made noise or been like 'hey honey it's just me, don't be alarmed'."

"No kidding we have been hiding from tomb vampires all day and you think it's okay to just sneak up on us like that," Sophie snapped at him.

"Sorry. I thought you guys were sleeping so I was just going to check that you were okay and then leave."

"How did you even know where we were?" Sophie asked.

"I got home and you weren't there and I called Stefan to see if he was with you and he didn't answer and you never showed up so it was just a process of elimination. I figured you'd be here."

"Stefan is locked up in a jail cell in town. Lexi and Elena are trying to detox him," I said rolling my eyes to show my disdain for that plan. "Wait, are all the ghosts gone?"

"Mason Lockwood evaporated in front of me."

"Thank god. I can handle a lot but ghosts are a no go for me," I said.

"Well can we go home now?" Damon asked.

I put my stuff back in my room and stuffed Klaus sketches back into his bag gathered my stuff and drove everyone home. Sophie and Damon started getting out, "Aren't you coming with us?" Sophie asked.

"No I need to go and liberate Stefan from the jail cell."  
>"Why? Won't that make Elena mad?" Damon said quickly.<p>

"Well it won't work and you would let him go anyways so who cares if I jump a step. Don't worry I will call and tell her what I've done."

They got out and I headed into town. I was about to get out of the car when I realized I was in pajamas. I grabbed my bag and slipped into a pair of jeans and threw on a sweater that was in the back seat.

I knew I had the right building and so I walked around it until I found the side entrance. I cautiously opened the door and waited in case an alarm went off. I didn't hear anything so I went in. I made my way into the very scary basement. I pulled out my cell phone so I had a bit of light. I walked along and once I was in a central location I said, "Stefan….come on Stefan its creepy down here where are you?"

"Lana?" I heard him grunt.

I picked up my pace and rushed into a small cell where he was strapped into a chair.

"What are you doing here Lana?"

"Oh I thought I would love to get scared in a basement tonight so I just made my way here," I answered sarcastically. "Where are the keys?" I asked as I looked at the chains holding him down.

"Hanging outside the door."

The walls were a little damp and felt slimy but I groped along the wall until I found what I was searching for.

My phone started ringing. Why was Klaus calling me right now?

"Hey lover," I answered.

Klaus chuckled, "What are you doing right now?" he asked suggestively.

"Liberating your minion," I sighed.

"Well I was calling on his behalf. Tyler Lockwood told me that Elena had taken him hostage in an attempt to cure him of his _addictions_. I was calling to see if he was telling the truth."  
>"Well he was but don't worry I'm taking care of it as we speak. Say hi Stefan."<p>

Stefan grunted in response.

"Anyway can I call you back once I've finished up here?"

"Certainly."  
>"Alright I love you," I said quickly than I hung up.<p>

I unlocked one of Stefan's arms and then he reached to pull off the others.

"Stop," I said.

"Why?"  
>"Because we are going to let them think you pulled some Houdini moves and escaped," I finished undoing him and hung the keys up.<p>

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"I need to feed."

"Well can it wait until we are at home?"

"No."

"Honestly Stefan it's like twenty minutes tops."

"I need to feed now."

"And if you don't"  
>"You help me outside and I attack the first person I see."<p>

I debated for a minute. I knew Stefan went crazy murdering people but that wasn't my issue but if I let him out and he killed someone it became my fault.

"Fine…fine. Why the hell did I forget to bring blood bags?" I grumbled.

I rolled up my sleeve and braced myself. Last night I had been comfortable with this and had gotten a weird enjoyment out of it but I had been blitzed and felt invincible. This time Stefan had been chained up and tortured all day he had been deprived of blood for what had seemed like years to him. This was considerably less safe.

I walked over to Stefan and quickly looked away. I assumed he would just bite my wrist but he grabbed me and pulled me down and caught me in the same spot as last night. I had a very different reaction this time around. I had been so into this last night and had pulled Stefan against me and had forgotten about Klaus entirely but tonight it was just all business. I actually had to force myself to not push away and run for it. I was feeling a little light headed by the time Stefan stopped himself.

"Did I take too much?" he asked as I grabbed him for balance when I stood up.

"I'll be fine I just need to eat something."

We walked back to the SUV. I let Stefan drive and we made it home quickly. I wandered towards the stairs.

"Where are you going? I thought you needed to eat."

"Are you going to make me something?" I asked not really expecting a good answer.

"Sure? What are you in the mood for?"

"Eggs and toast."

Stefan made me breakfast and as soon as I was done eating we went and crawled into bed. I remembered that I had said I would tell Elena so I texted her and then set my phone to silent cause I'm a coward and didn't want to hear her reaction, then I fell asleep quickly.

When I finally woke up I had a gazillion messages from her. I figured I should just call her back so I did.

"Lana how could you let him out?" she yelled into the phone.

"Your plan wouldn't have worked anyways Elena and I need Stefan to keep me safe from the unholy terror known as Rebekah."

"You should have told me what you were planning."  
>"So you could stop me, don't be silly. Stefan is not mad at you and you will be fine and get over this. But I have to go. Bye."<br>I hung up quickly and set my phone down. I had a quick shower and got dressed. Sophie was sitting on Stefan's bed when I came out of the bathroom.

"Do you realize that today is the day Mikael is supposed to talk to Damon and Stefan?"

"Is it?"  
>"Yes. What are we going to do?"<p>

"Are we alone?"  
>"Yes I sent Stefan to get you doughnuts and Damon and Rebekah were gone when I woke up." Sophie said.<p>

"Okay so what are we going to do?" I asked. I was scared of what Sophie was going to say simply because Klaus' life would rest in her hands.

"I've put a lot of thought into this plan. I think we need to tell Damon and Stefan what is going to happen and when….I think you should call Klaus and bring him back here now. I want to tell all of them what will happen on the night of homecoming."  
>"What?" I asked confused.<p>

"Well we know that they won't kill Klaus but we need them to take down Mikael because he is the bigger threat even if they don't see it that way. So I want to tell them exactly what to do everything will happen exactly like it's supposed to except that they will know the end result will be Mikael's death."  
>"So you want them to work together?"<p>

"Yes."  
>"Do you really think that is possible?" I asked with utter disbelief.<p>

"Yes if we tell Klaus and Damon that Mikael will lash out by coming after you I think they will work together."

"So who will be in on your plan?"  
>"Just us and the boys, as far as Elena, Mikael and Katherine are concerned things will appear exactly like they do in the plans."<p>

"So we need to get Stefan and Damon out of town so Elena and Rebekah can talk?" I said

"I think we can arrange that easily enough."

I yawned once, "Well if we need to get out of here I need to do my hair and makeup," Sophie agreed and she headed back to her room.

I was just braiding my hair to one side when Stefan came back carrying doughnuts.

"How did Sophie convince you to get those for me?"

"She said I owed you."  
>"For what?"<br>Stefan gestured to my neck.

"Speaking of I need a miracle cure to get rid of the marks."

"Why?"  
>"Klaus will be back here soon and he can't see this."<p>

Stefan left and came back carrying a glass.

"It's Kool-Aid," he said as I eyed it suspiciously.

I drank it fast and then brushed my teeth. Stefan was gone when I came back. I finished getting ready.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Go and get Stefan I need to talk to both of you," I said to Damon as he came back in.

"Sounds serious," Damon replied before disappearing. I waited in the kitchen for them to come back.

They walked in looking worried.

"Tell me if you hear Lana coming. Okay we need to get out of town. Mikael is tracking you guys and we can't lead him here yet. He will find you in a bar a few towns away and he wants your guys' help finding Klaus."

"Okay so let's go," Damon said.

"Wait. We need to get Lana out of the way before we go."  
>"She can stay with Rebekah," Stefan replied.<p>

"No she can't Elena needs to talk to her in private," I told them.

"Well she has to just come with us than," Stefan remarked.

"Mikael wants Klaus dead and he will use Lana as a pawn in his plan so she needs to be out of the way. He cannot find out about her."

"We'll leave her with Alaric. She can tell him what the cave drawings mean," Damon said.

I knew Lana would hate that but it was our best option.

"She's coming," Stefan said. We walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. She seemed a little surprised to see us all together but she dismissed it quickly. We got in Damon's car and I could tell Stefan was unimpressed when I made him sit in the back with Lana.

The ride into town was uneventful until we stopped outside Alaric's building.

"What are we doing here?" Lana asked.

"Dropping off some cargo," Damon said smiling. "Now get out."  
>"What?" Lana said confused.<p>

"You aren't coming with us so get out," he elaborated.

"No way! You can't leave me here," she said turning red and I could tell she was thinking about her last encounter with Alaric.

"Lana we can't take you to Mikael," Stefan said trying to reason with her.

"I'm not getting out of the car," Lana cried.

Stefan got out and opened her door and pulled her out. She was dragging her feet and being difficult so Stefan threw her over her shoulder and I could see how mad she was as they went into the building.

"She is going to be miserable later," Damon commented.

LANA'S POV

"Put me down Stefan I won't run away," I said as he carried me into the building.

"I need to keep you safe and Alaric is the only person in Mystic Falls who can do that when I'm not here."

"I don't want to do this."  
>"I know but I have my phone so if it gets too bad you can call me."<p>

"Don't offer that otherwise I will be on the phone with you all day," I sighed dramatically. "Does Alaric even know we're coming."  
>"Nope."<p>

Stefan knocked on the door and then opened it and we walked in. Alaric came out and his expression went from confused to angry.

"Damon needs you to watch Lana for the day. I'll come back later and get her," Stefan said then he quickly left.

I stood there looking at Alaric awkwardly. I looked away and then immediately wished I hadn't as my eyes narrowed in on the couch. I could feel Alaric studying me and that made it so much worse. My soul was cringing.

"So have any luck with the cave drawings yet?" I asked conversationally.

"No I called Bonnie she is going to come over and help me sort through them."

"Call her and cancel," I said as I threw my bag down on the floor.

"I need her help."  
>"No you don't I can tell you what the drawings are."<p>

Alaric brightened a little, "You know what they mean?"

"Yes I am an expert archeologist."

"Really?"  
>"No, but I do know what the story is."<br>"Did Klaus tell you?" Alaric asked defensively.

"Nope it's just something I know."

I walked over to the table and looked at all the pictures. I couldn't remember any of the symbols except for the original witches so I started there. Then I thought of Klaus and that I needed to bring him back here. I raced to my bag and pulled out my phone and called him.

"Is everything okay?" Alaric asked.

"Fine. I need to call Stefan," I lied.  
>"What?"<br>"I won't leave I'll just be in the hallway."

The phone rang and rang,

Klaus answered, "Not a good time Lana. I'm in the middle of something."  
>"You need to come home now."<br>"What's happened?" he asked sounding worried.

"Mikael is on his way here. I need to see you can you meet me at my house tonight?"  
>"I can be there around four a.m. at the earliest. Is that soon enough."<br>"It will have to do. I love you."  
>"I love you to."<p>

I hung up.

Alaric was sitting at the table when I came back in I sat down next to him.

"I owe you an apology," I blurted. "My actions last time we saw each other were inexcusable and I will buy you a new couch."

Alaric cracked a smile, "Thanks I guess. You don't need to get me a new couch but I appreciate the offer."

"This is going to sound crazy but I really want us to get along for Damon's sake."

"I assume you are talking about him marrying your best friend."

"We will be in each other's lives for a while so I just want to be friends with you."

Alaric didn't say anything and I didn't push him for an answer instead I started telling him everything I could remember about the original families origins.

SOPHIE'S POV

"So when Mikael approaches you in the bar act like you had no idea he was coming and I will fill you in on the rest of the plan later," I said as we got out of the car and walked across the parking lot.

We were there most of the day and I had a few drinks to help myself relax and not look so tense and afraid. Damon and Stefan were standing by the bar and I was coming out of the bathroom when I spotted Mikael walking through the front door. His eyes flicked past me and settled at the bar on Damon and Stefan , he began to head towards them. I had a moment of hesitation but quickly made my way to Damon's side.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the feedback on the last chapter, it is greatly appreciated. You guys are the best!_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the Vampire Diaries:<em>

_Sophie's POV_

_Damon and Stefan were standing by the bar and I was coming out of the bathroom when I spotted Mikael walk through the front door. His eyes flicked past me and settled at the bar and he began to head towards them. I had a moment of hesitation but quickly made my way to Damon's side._

SOPHIE'S POV

"Mikael," I heard Stefan say in greeting as I approached.

I grabbed Damon's hand and Mikael glanced at me again.

"Sophie go and sit down and I'll join you in a minute," Damon said.

"No she can stay," Mikael smiled at me.

I was terrified but I tried not to show it.

"Is Klaus out of the country?" Mikael asked Stefan.

"Can't tell you," Stefan replied looking a little smug.

"Have you talked to him since he left?"

"I can't tell you."

I didn't even see Mikael move but I felt Damon's hand tighten in mine as he groaned. I looked at him and saw Mikael's hand shoved into his chest.

"Stop it," I said quickly as Stefan moved slightly towards Mikael.

"Careful Stefan one move and his heart is gone," Mikael smiled darkly. "Now tell me where is Niklaus?"

"He's gone but he is still in the country," I blurted.

"How do you know that?" Mikael asked quickly.

"I just do."

"Well than you can come with me and take me straight to him."

"No Sophie," Damon groaned.

"That won't work, but we can bring him to Mystic Falls. Let Damon go and give us some time and I swear I will bring Klaus to you," I promised Mikael.

"Fine but if this doesn't work I will kill Damon and Stefan." Mikael said before heading for the door.

"We need to get home," I said.

I texted Lana once we were in the car

**Did you call Klaus?**

My phone dinged when she replied

**He's on his way back. He will meet us at our place around four.**

We drove back to Mystic Falls in silence Stefan and Damon tried asking me questions but I just ignored them and tried to focus on the things that had to be taken care of. We pulled up in front of Alaric's and Stefan went in and came back a few minutes later with Lana in tow.

"God that was the most awkward and uncomfortable day of my life," Lana said as she got in the back seat. "So you guys met Mikael?"

I filled her in on what happened. We walked into the boarding house around two a.m. the house was quiet and Stefan said that Rebekah was gone.

"So what happens now?" Damon asked me as we sat down on the couch.

"We need to go to mine and Lana's house in a bit," I replied.

"Why?"  
>"Because Klaus will be there," Lana said.<p>

"What…What do you mean?"  
>"The plan you and Mikael come up with will never work you won't kill Klaus. Mikael is the bigger problem he will go on a rampage and kill all of us so we need to take him down," I tried to explain.<p>

"He is our best chance to kill Klaus. Don't we have to at least try? No offense Lana," Damon said angrily.

"You won't kill him and I will explain the rest once we are in a group and not before," I replied sharply.

"Speaking of Klaus I need to go and clean myself up," Lana said then she happily danced out of the room.

"This is nuts Sophie. I know Lana will be sad but he still needs to die."

"You will plan for everything and it will be the one chance and things just will not work Damon. I am trying to find a way to keep everyone safe."

Damon poured a drink and chugged it then sat brooding silently.

LANA'S POV

I had a shower and grabbed some clean clothes. I beautified myself then went back downstairs it was getting close to three.

"I didn't tell Klaus what was going on so I think I should go first and talk to him so come over around 4:30ish," I said as I grabbed my purse off the table by the door.

Sophie nodded but no one said anything.

I got in my car and headed home. I paced around the house for what seemed like an eternity. I glanced at the clock and I had only been there for five minutes. I kept pacing.

It was getting close to four when I heard a car pull up. I bolted out the door at high speeds and just about tripped on the steps but I caught myself and saw Klaus getting out of the car. I ran over and he caught me in a hug.

"I missed you so much," I said as he held me tightly against him. I stood there with my eyes closed just holding onto him for a long time. Klaus picked me up and started carrying me towards the house, kissing me the entire time. I wanted to drag him upstairs but we needed to talk. I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"Mikael's in town or will be soon. He wants the Salvatore's to kill you."

Klaus looked at me for a moment and I could tell he was trying to figure out what to say, "I know you love Damon and Stefan but I will kill them if they try."  
>"You don't have to. Sophie and I talked about it and we will tell you guys what will happen give you a play by play of both sides your moves and what to expect from each other but you need to work together. They will be here soon to talk."<p>

Klaus smiled, "Why would I do this?"  
>"To kill Mikael because that's what we are going to do. On a side note, how are your acting skills because everyone needs to think you are the bad guy and mortal enemies with everyone else."<p>

"I think I can manage that," Klaus said then he pulled me closer and kissed me again.

It was hard to resist his advances but I did not want the entire Salvatore family to catch us in the middle of a passionate moment.

SOPHIE'S POV

We walked into the house and Lana and Klaus met us in the kitchen. Stefan was more at ease with Klaus but Damon kept trying to use himself as a shield to protect me from any attacks that he envisioned happening.

We sat down at the kitchen table. I looked at Lana hoping she would say something but she was too wrapped up in making eyes and flirting with Klaus to be of any use.

"Okay so what happens is we told Mikael we would lure you back to Mystic Falls by telling you that we killed him."  
>"That's not enough to bring me back I would need proof," Klaus said simply.<p>

"I know that that's why Stefan will call and tell you he's dead because Elena will have actually staked him and Rebekah will verify that. We will then remove the dagger from Mikael because he has the stake required to kill you hidden."  
>"Does Rebekah know that your plan is to kill me?" Klaus asked.<p>

I looked at Lana she had to be the one to field this.

"She knows about you and her mom."

Klaus jaw clenched, "How did she find out?"  
>"Elena showed her the cave drawings made by the villagers from when you lived here," Lana said as she reached for his hand.<p>

"Okay so that would be enough to bring you back." I carried on. "The next part of the plan would be that Stefan gets left out of the loop so he doesn't tell Klaus what happens. We would plan on your hybrids being there so we will make a lot of wolfs bane grenades, we plan that Mikael betrays us so we substitute Katherine for Elena. So the plan that Damon and Mikael have is that Mikael will call Klaus out at the Lockwood's."  
>"Whoa wait, why are we there?" Damon interjected.<p>

"Because Klaus will flood the gym and he will have a party set up at Tyler's so we will go there. Anyways while Mikael is talking to Klaus, Damon will come in with the stake and kill Klaus. At the same time Klaus will have ordered his hybrids to kill Damon if he manages to take him out. Klaus, you don't tell anyone but Katherine that because you think she is Elena. She will go back to the boarding house to tell Stefan and wake him up because Mikael will take Stefan out temporarily so he can't ruin his plans. So in the plans Stefan stops you from killing Klaus to save you," I looked at Damon.

"Wow that sound complicated," Stefan whistled.

"It is," Lana said. "But now the plan is you will re-enact the night flawlessly playing your parts only the end is different you just kill Mikael. But everyone needs to believe what you are doing. Katherine, Elena, Mikael all need to be fooled for this to work."

"So why are we doing this at all why not just stick to the original plan?" Damon interjected.

"Because you won't kill Klaus and we need to keep Lana safe."

"What, why me?" Lana spoke up.

"You are the one weakness Klaus has so you need to stay out of the way," I said.

"What that's crazy. Mikael doesn't even know I exist."

"She's right you need to stay away from him," Klaus backed me up.

"So what I have to go into hiding?" Lana asked outraged.

"Yes," Klaus and I answered her together.

"Well where are you going to be?" Lana asked me.

"At homecoming with Klaus."  
>"Hold on, you get to go but I don't," Lana yelled.<p>

"Yes I will be there to make sure Klaus doesn't change the new plan but for all external appearances I will be his hostage to make sure Damon doesn't try anything."

"No this is bullshit," Lana said as she got up from the table and stormed off. The door slammed as she went outside.

"I'll go talk to her." Klaus said.

"Just wait she's furious but it's going to get worse for her. You need to pretend you are elsewhere so she can't stay here with you she needs to come home with us and act as normal as possible tomorrow."

"We need a reason for her to get out of the house if we are plotting a certain someone's demise because if she's there Rebekah will instantly be suspicious if Lana's around , but she can't just disappear either." Damon said.

I thought about it for a second, "Stefan you need to get her out of the way."

"Why me?" Stefan asked.  
>"Because you two have been joined at the hip and you need to miss out on the finer points of the plan so you just make sense." I replied, "Take her shopping for your suit for homecoming."<p>

"And for the night that this all happens where will she be?" Klaus asked.

"Not the boarding house because there is too much traffic there. She will have to stay here," I said.

"Well now that we know what we are doing with Lana I'll go talk to her," Klaus said as he followed her out the door.

"I don't think you should be in the middle of everything Sophie," Damon said bluntly.

"I need to be it's the only way we will know for sure that Klaus will keep his word."

"Still when Mikael shows up tomorrow I don't want you in the house. It just needs to be me Stefan and Elena; you are just an extra person for Mikael to threaten," Damon argued.

Stefan chuckled and said, "Damon don't you think that Mikael will wonder what happened to her. After all she's the one who said she could bring Klaus back here,"

"Okay so the only thing I didn't tell Klaus is that Elena will stake Rebekah. I was hoping Lana would because he takes things better when they come from her," I said in attempt to change the topic.

"What are we going to do tomorrow if Lana isn't supposed to be around but Stefan needs to be at the house to call Klaus?" Damon asked.

"Well that will perk Lana up considerably she will get to spend some time with Klaus tomorrow after all."

LANA'A POV

They were being ridiculous, I thought as I sat down on the steps outside. This plan was risky and I wanted to be there for it all. I needed to know that things were falling into place. Instead I was being banished like an annoying child. I just wanted the Salvatore's to leave so I could be alone with Klaus and do my best to convince him I should be with him that night.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked as he sat down next to me.

"I'm fine," I huffed as I stood up and walked off.

Klaus followed me, "Lana you can't be with me at homecoming. I don't want you there."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"No you need to understand why. Mikael is dangerous and the only reason I am agreeing to this harebrained scheme is because I need the Salvatore's help to keep you safe. I can't deal with Mikael and be worried about where you are all night. I need to know you're safe."  
>"I get that but I will stay hidden and out of the way at the Lockwood's no one will even know I'm there," I shot back<p>

"No that is way too risky I will leave you here."  
>"Am I not at risk being by myself at home?"<p>

"No because I will leave some of my hybrids with you." Klaus said as if that solved all the problems.

"No I don't want them here. I don't want anyone but the five of us to know about this house. I will stay here on my own," I yelled.

This house was the one refuge I had from the craziness of the outside world. I didn't want that taken away from me.

I heard the door open and Sophie, Damon and Stefan came walking out.

"We need to go home," Damon said.

"See ya," I said bitterly.

"You are part of the 'we' that needs to leave," Damon replied.

I walked over to Klaus, "I'm staying here," I said sharply.

"No you need to go. If you aren't around tomorrow Rebekah will be suspicious," Klaus said as he nudged me towards my SUV.

I knew he was right but I was furious.

"You can come back for a bit tomorrow," Sophie said in an attempt to cheer me up.

I wrapped my arms around Klaus and I hugged him.

"I'll come back as quick as I can," I whispered.

I let go of him and walked to my car. I wanted a few minutes to think by myself but when I looked up Stefan was already in the passenger's seat.

I got in and we drove home in silence. I was just going to go straight up the stairs to bed but Stefan stopped me before I could get out of the car.

"Lana this whole plan is to keep you safe. Damon would rather gouge out his eyes than work with Klaus but he's doing it for you. Tomorrow you need to act like everything is normal and be your usual charming self."

"I will do my best….you think I'm charming?" I said I got out of the car.

"You have your moments, now Rebekah's here so put on a happy face," Stefan whispered.

SOPHIE'S POV

I hardly slept all night this plan was crazy and the chances of it working were slim at best. I rolled over and looked at Damon who was sound asleep and wished that I could sleep like that. I looked at the clock it was almost noon and I knew we needed to get up and Lana had to leave. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I was just brushing my teeth when Lana breezed in looking like her normal self she jumped onto the bed and rolled towards Damon.

"Good morning beautiful how was your night?" she sang as she flopped against him.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked sleepily.

"To tell you that I love you the most out of everyone on the planet," she cried exuberantly.

Damon looked at me and his eyes were pleading for help. I just laughed and kept getting dressed.

"So why are you really here?" I asked

"To borrow your black knee high boots," Lana said.

"They're in the closet," I replied.

She bounced off the bed and walked to the closet and started searching for them. She pulled them out with a loud 'aha'.

She sat down on the bed and started pulling them on, "I love these boots they make me feel like an X-Man when I wear them. If only I could control the weather."

"You're a comic book nerd," Damon laughed. "I didn't know that about you."

"I have parts of my personality that I like to keep secret." Lana grunted as she struggled with the boots. I had just sat down on the bed when she finally got them on.

"Well Stefan and I need to go suit shopping for homecoming so I will see you guys later," Lana called as she walked out the door.

"Get dressed Mikael will be here soon," I said as I got off the bed and headed downstairs.

LANA'S POV

"Stefan try this one," I said as I threw another suit into his dressing room.

"Haven't I tried on enough yet?" he asked wearily.

"No we need to find the right one. Don't you want to be the most handsome man at the dance?"

"I would be that anyways," he replied cockily.

"You'd be tied for second."

"Beg pardon."  
>"Klaus would be first and then you and Damon would tie for second place."<p>

"Hmm, I never realized you needed glasses." Stefan replied.

I was sitting in the chair waiting for Stefan to come out when I heard the front door bell jingle. I glanced over and saw Tyler and Matt walk in. Tyler smiled brightly when he saw me but Matt was much more reserved.

"Did you two leave your suit shopping to the last minute also?" I asked them as Stefan walked out in another ensemble.

"No, that isn't the right one," I said.

"What's wrong with it?" Stefan asked.

"The colour makes you look weird."

Stefan went back into the dressing room.

"So who are you taking to the dance Matt?" I asked conversationally even though I knew he was supposed to take Rebekah but would end up with Katherine.

"Rebekah," he blushed.

"You are too good for her but I know for a fact that she is wearing a red dress tomorrow night so pick up a white corsage. Now let's find you boys a suit."

I grabbed a couple options for Matt and sent him to the change rooms.

"Have you talked to Klaus lately?" Tyler asked quietly.

"Now's not the time Tyler," I hissed back at him.

"Well what is going on with you and Stefan you two are always together?"

What the hell was going on with him?

"Okay Tyler let's get a few things straight. One… You do not get to ask questions about what goes on between Stefan and me, two…Klaus is an off limits topic between us. You are sired by him and I love him so we have a vested interest in common but it doesn't give you a free pass to investigate my life."

Matt and Stefan walked out of the change rooms.

"Is this the one Lana?" Stefan asked.

I glanced at him, "Hey good looking do you have a date for homecoming because I know this awesome girl who is free that night. She is fun, and charming, you will adore her," I raved.

"Yeah, I'm not going to take you to the dance." Stefan laughed.

"Well now you owe me an apology cake." I sniffed feigning hurt.

"Is this one okay?" Matt asked.

"No."

I walked into his change room and sorted through his suits until I found my favorite. I handed it to him.

"Try this."

"Come on Lana let's go," Stefan called as he waited by the door.

"Give me a minute Stefan." I shot back

Matt went and changed and came back out.

"You look very handsome. Try some others suits but my money is on that one," I said.

"Now can we go?" Stefan asked.

"My jailer is calling me; I'll see you boys around," I said as I left the store.

We walked back to my car.

"Do you want me to drive you home or are you just going to hike from my place?" I asked

"I'll walk."

As soon as we were home I was out of the car and speeding for the house, "Bye Stefan," I yelled as I ran from the car.

Klaus met me at the door and I was in his arms instantly. I started kissing him as I pulled his shirt off. We stumbled into the kitchen dropping clothes as we went. Then I cursed myself as I recalled that I was wearing those stupid boots that I loved so much.

"This is going to be a total mood killer. There is no way to do this enticingly" I said as I stepped back and started trying to yank off the boots hopping around the kitchen on one foot. Klaus watched me for a second before he lifted me onto the counter and pulled them off quickly.

As soon as they were gone I jumped off the counter and dragged Klaus up the stairs towards my room.

We were lying in my bed and I was anxiously waiting for Stefan to call.

"Don't be worried. It'll be fine," Klaus said as he kissed my cheek.

"I know," I answered even though on the inside I was still panicking. I sat up and leaned off the bed and grabbed his duffle bag and pulled it towards me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I fished around until I found his sketches.

"How come you never told me you like to draw?"

Klaus smiled bashfully, "I don't know, it just never came up."

"You're talented," I said as I flipped through them, "This one is my favorite."

I held up the sketch of the lake that he had taken me to at the start of the summer.

"Can you draw?" Klaus asked.

"I can make an amazing stick person that looks so real it could just walk off the page… My mom was the artist in the family she could draw, paint, sculpt you name it."

"Do you ever wish you were in your old life?" Klaus asked as I set the sketches aside.

"I miss my family but I would miss this place more."

Klaus phone started ringing he grabbed it, "Its Stefan."

He answered it. I sat there barely breathing until Klaus hung up.

"What will Rebekah say to me at the homecoming dance?" he asked.

"Nothing, she won't be there."

"Rebekah wouldn't miss a party," Klaus smiled.  
>"Elena is going to stake her tomorrow before the dance."<p>

"What!"  
>"Rebekah is the one variable if any one tells Mikael about me it will be her."<p>

Klaus sat silently for a moment, "Will they give me her body?"

"Maybe not right away but I will do my best to get her back to you."

"So what's your cover story for where you are right now?" Klaus asked.

"Well I was suit shopping with Stefan and now I don't know. I'll come up with something."

I started thinking of Tyler Lockwood.

"Why is Tyler Lockwood all up in my business is that part of the siring thing?"

"What do you mean?"  
>"Well he hated me and then you changed him and now he is always so happy to see me and acts like he should get to have access to my whole life."<p>

"My guess is that because you're important to me you in essence became important to him," Klaus replied.

"Awesome well can you tell your hybrid buddies to back off."

"Of course."  
>We spent the next part of the afternoon planning the party that Klaus was going to throw at the Lockwood's. Klaus spent a lot of time on the phone trying to organize the hybrids into carrying out specific functions.<p>

I was tugging my boots back on when Stefan texted me to come home. I gave Klaus a quick kiss and took off out the front door.

I walked back into the boarding house and went into the living room. Rebekah was sitting there looking angry.

"Hey where is everyone?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Where were you today?" she asked.

"Ummm," I tried to figure out what to say. What had Stefan and Damon told her about my absence?

"Did you just finish picking out suits for Tyler and Matt?" Stefan asked as he came walking in holding a blood bag.

"Yeah it took a while," I said playing along.

"If Matt looks stupid tomorrow I will blame you," Rebekah said as she rose out of the chair and left the room.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"It was alright," Stefan said. "Sophie is looking for you."

"Where is she?"  
>"In her room."<p>

I went upstairs. I could hear a lot of banging around and grunting and Damon mumbling quietly.

Was this Stefan's idea of a bad joke making me walk in on them getting busy?

I closed my eyes and opened the door slowly waiting for someone to yell at me to get out.

"Thank god, I have been waiting for you to get back," Sophie said.

I opened my eyes and walked in she was in the closet and there were clothes everywhere.

"Good luck," Damon said as he brushed past me.

"What's going on?"  
>"Stefan asked me to be his date for homecoming and I have nothing to wear," Sophie said on the verge of hysterics.<p>

"What about this?" I asked picking up a blue dress.

"No that's all wrong."

"Okay what do you have in mind?"  
>"I don't know. I asked Elena if there were any good dresses left in town and she said no," Sophie replied sadly.<p>

I thought about it. I had suitcases filled with dresses at home. Half of them had never been worn.

"Get up we need to go to our place I have tons of dresses we will find you something."

"We'll be back soon," I shouted as we ran out the front door.

We got in the car and I hardly waited until we were out of the drive way before saying. "What happened today?"


	35. Chapter 35

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:  
><em> 

_Lana's POV:_

"_I don't know. I asked Elena if there were any good dresses left in town and she said no," Sophie replied sadly._

_I thought about it. I had suitcases filled with dresses at home. Half of them had never been worn._

"_Get up we need to go to our place I have tons of dresses we will find you something."_

"_We'll be back soon," I shouted as we ran out the front door._

_We got in the car and I hardly waited until we were out of the drive way before saying. "What happened today?"_

SOPHIE'S POV

I was pacing the living room I knew Mikael had to be getting close and Stefan still wasn't back yet. Elena was sitting on the couch looking puzzled.

"Where's Lana?" she asked.

"In town with Stefan," I said shortly.

"Well shouldn't we be worried that she will run and tell Klaus what we are doing?" Elena said.

Damon and I had planned what we would tell her the night before.

"No because Lana thinks we are going to follow the plan but we aren't, we are changing things so that even if she does call him she will be giving him bad information. Now don't talk about her again because if Mikael finds out about her she is as good as dead."

Stefan came bursting through the door and in to the living room.

"What did you do with Lana?" Damon asked quickly.

"She took care of herself she's in town helping all of the young men in Mystic Falls find suits. I left her with Matt and Tyler."

I chuckled once it was the perfect cover story because it was completely plausible. Rebekah came walking in a few minutes later, "Mikael still hasn't shown up," she said darkly before disappearing again. We waited in a tense silence for a time.

I was watching Damon and his head twisted towards the door. I glanced up and a few seconds later Mikael came striding in.

"So boys what's the plan?" he asked.

"We kill you," I said bluntly.

He turned to face me and I had shivers go down my spine.

"I think you need to elaborate a little more about what you plan to do," Mikael smiled at me.

"The only thing that could drag Klaus back here would be your death, so we stake you temporarily. Stefan's compulsion blocks him from lying so he needs to be telling the truth when he calls Klaus. So we take you down and then as soon as we know he's coming back here we wake you up. You'll be down for no more than a couple hours."

"So what do you intend to do after that?" Mikael smiled.

"That's probably not the right question to ask with Stefan here," Damon said quickly.

"Well, just keep in mind I am the only one who knows where the weapon to kill Klaus is located so it would be a bad choice not to wake me up," Mikael said after a few minutes consideration.

He pulled out a dagger and a clear bottle with white oak ashes in it.

"So who gets to kill me?" Mikael asked.

"That would be Elena," I said as I pushed her forward.

As soon as Mikael was dead on the floor, Stefan called Klaus.

As soon as he hung up Elena pulled out the stake and I told her to keep it with her.

"So now what happens?" she asked.

"Go away Stefan," I said.

"He's gone," Damon told me after a few seconds.

"Okay so now we need to make grenades and get a hold of Katherine we will switch you and her on Mikael so that he doesn't kill you." I explained as I walked Elena to the door, "Tomorrow when you come back bring the necklace and the stake you need to take out Rebekah. She's the wild card that will jeopardize everything." I said quietly, hoping that Rebekah would be too caught up in her drama to pay attention to me.

Elena didn't answer she just nodded and walked to her car.

When I went back to the living room Mikael's body was gone.

"He can't be up yet," I said with horror.

"He's not Rebekah moved him," Damon answered as he poured a large drink.

Stefan came drifting back in, "Are you done conspiring yet?" he asked.

"For now," I replied.

"Good. I have a question for you Sophie…Will you be my date for Homecoming?"

I felt myself blushing. I knew this was just how I would end up at the Lockwood's house but I couldn't help that I was secretly thrilled.

"I would be glad to go with you Stefan," I smiled brightly.

"Oh crap," I whispered before running up the stairs.

"What?" Damon and Stefan asked as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"I don't have a dress."

I went through my closet and called Elena to ask if she had something I could borrow.

"Mikael's gone," Damon said as I flung clothes onto the bed.

"Good Lana can come home," I said.

LANA'S POV

We pulled up in front of the house and Sophie and I raced inside.

"What went wrong?" Klaus asked as we came through the door.

"Nothing it went perfectly," Sophie replied, appearing offended that he seemed to doubt her plan.

"We need a dress," I said as we walked into the kitchen. We headed to my room and I grabbed my suitcases that were still full and the dresses I had hung up in the closet and dragged them to Sophie's room. Klaus followed us and Sophie tried to nonchalantly tell him to leave but he just ignored her and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. I pulled out all the dresses and laid them on the bed and we started going through them. The ones Sophie liked she hung up in the bathroom. I walked back to my room and grabbed some shoes for her to try with the dresses so that she could see how it would look. I noticed that some of the dresses had fallen on the floor I bent down to grab them and I spotted a tub of gummy candies from the day we hid from the ghosts. I grabbed them and opened them.

"Are you eating food you just pulled out from under a bed?" Klaus asked disgust saturating his words.

"Yeah. They were only there for a couple days. Me and Sophie bought them the night she called to profess her love for you. Besides they were never opened," I justified. I noticed that Klaus had his sketch book in his hands.

"What are you working on?"

"I'll show you later."

I sat down on the bed, "Did you die in there woman you are taking forever," I shouted to Sophie

"Give me a minute," she yelled back.

She came out in a racy black number.

"I feel like I love this dress but not for homecoming," she said as she looked in the mirror. I handed her the shoes.

"You look really hot though," I whistled.

She went back into the bathroom and kept trying dresses. After a while even Klaus was commenting on them.

"I love that one," I said as Sophie modelled a bright orange outfit.

"It's ghastly," Klaus laughed.

"Quiet you. I love it," I reaffirmed.

"I don't know about this one," Sophie looked at herself in the mirror.

"Try a different one because that one is ugly," Klaus mumbled.

"What's wrong with that one?" I asked

"Everything. It doesn't suit Sophie at all. It's just an awful dress love," Klaus said gently as if trying to soften some bad news.

I scrambled off the bed grabbing Sophie's hand and pulling her into the bathroom.

"Give me that," I demanded. Sophie tried on a different dress and I put on the orange one.

"This dress is awesome," I said as I looked in the mirror. I walked out and looked at Klaus.

"I still think it's a stupid dress." Klaus said as he went back to drawing.

"You are nuts."

He glanced up, "Now that one is perfect," he smiled and I turned to look at Sophie.

She was wearing a red dress that looked amazing. It was a strapless wrap dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"You are totally going to steal my Mr. Salvatore from me," I said as I looked at her. "You look beautiful," I gushed.

"So this is the one?" She asked.

"Yes," Klaus and I agreed.

She went and changed back into her jeans and sweater. I cleaned up the dresses and hung them up in my closet.

I was just hanging the last one up when Klaus came in.

"So tomorrow night when this is all done and over with would you be willing to come and stay at our new house?" he asked.

"Does it still have rats?"  
>He chuckled, "No. But I should warn you it's still under renovations but our room is finished."<p>

"How can a girl resist such a tempting offer?" I said mockingly.

"So that's a no," he looked crestfallen.

"It's a yes," I smiled at him.

Sophie and I went back to the boarding house. I went in first, "You guys need to get out of here because Sophie's dress is going to be a surprise for tomorrow."  
>"Are you kicking us out of our house?" Damon asked.<p>

"Not out, but just leave us a clearance space so we can hide the dress in the closet and if you peek at it Damon I will know and I will kill you," I threatened.

They wandered to a different room and then I waved Sophie in, we hid the dress and then went back downstairs.

"So what do we do now?" I asked .

SOPHIE'S POV

We spent the night just talking about nothing in particular. The next morning when I woke up it was to Damon making grenades in his bathroom sink.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," he said as I sat up.

I crawled out of bed and walked over to him he kissed the top of my head and went back to work. Elena came in and tried helping but he chased us out.

"Did you find a dress?" Elena asked.

I nodded and then pulled her into the closet to show it off.

"Room for one more?" Stefan asked as he walked into the closet.

"Get out Stefan," I shouted.

"I just wanted to check up and make sure you guys had everything under control," he said with a tone that clearly said we were incompetent morons.

He was acting like an ass but I knew it had to be this way for appearances sake so I tried not to hold it against him.

"Where's Lana?" I asked him.

"Still sleeping."

"Go wake her up and get her out of here. I don't want her knowing that we changed the plan for tonight," I said, lying for Elena's benefit.

Stefan rolled his eyes but took off towards his room.

I heard Stefan's door slam a few seconds later and Lana storming towards us.

"It's coming," Damon said with mock horror.

"Elena it would be a good time to go see what Rebekah is up to," I said.

She didn't need to be told twice she quickly left.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Lana stormed in.

"I don't like this plan I thought I would deal with it and move on but something in my gut tells me it's wrong. I shouldn't be left behind," she said.

"It's for the best, it's the only way to keep you safe," Stefan said trying to calm her down.

"No it isn't. I want to go to the Lockwood's with you," Lana demanded.

"You're not and that's the end of the discussion," Damon said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Lana hissed angrily.

"Look I am giving up my best chance to kill your boyfriend to save your ass so the least you can do is be grateful and just do as you're told," Damon said quietly but I could hear the frustration in his tone  
>I thought Lana was going to snap and hit him but she turned on her heel shoved Stefan out of the way and headed back to her room.<p>

"She'll get over it. Take her home Stefan," Damon said.

He nodded and a few minutes later I heard them leave.

I spent the day helping Damon prepare. I saw Rebekah a few times wandering around the house getting ready for homecoming but we didn't speak. I had just gotten out of the shower and was talking to Damon when he suddenly left the room.

Elena came in a few minutes later looking a little shaky.

"Rebekah?" I asked.

"D-Damon is moving her to the basement," Elena stuttered.

The rest of the day seemed uneventful. I started getting ready to go to the dance. I styled my hair into loose waves and picked out a pair of black pumps and some bracelets to accessorize and complete the look. I changed into my dress and did a final check and then headed down the stairs.

Stefan and Damon were waiting for me at the bottom and when they both reached for my hand I wasn't sure what to do. Damon pulled his back and frowned slightly as I took Stefan's.

"You look beautiful," Damon said.

"Quit hitting on my date," Stefan replied smartly.

I kissed Damon quickly before going out the door with Stefan. It felt so wrong to be alone with him, I wasn't scared of Stefan but there had always been another person with us at all times. By the time we got to the Lockwood's the party was in full swing and packed with people that I naturally assumed were Klaus' hybrids. I clung to Stefan's arm as he pushed his way through the crowd. I was scanning the party looking for any familiar faces when Klaus came walking up the stairs onto the patio where we were standing.

"Sophie you look marvelous," he smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Would you mind releasing my date?" Stefan asked.

"She's my insurance policy against any attack Damon might be planning. So you will just have to find someone else to dance with," Klaus replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me into the house. At least this had gone according to plan I thought glumly as Klaus handed me a drink.

LANA'A POV

"Stefan be reasonable take me to Tyler's now. He will let me hide out and no one needs to know that I'm there except you and me," I said as I got into his car.

"The flaw in your plan is that I have to deliver you to Klaus who is waiting at your place," Stefan replied smugly.

"This isn't right. I need to be there," I yelled.

"There is no need to yell, and you don't need to be there."

I lapsed into an angry silence.

He stopped in front of my house I got out slamming the door as hard as I could.

"We aren't friends anymore," I shouted at him before storming towards the front door.

I walked inside and walked into the living room. I could hear Klaus upstairs but I was so mad and worried that I just wanted to think for a few minutes.

Klaus came down the stairs carrying a black bag.

"I've been waiting for you to get here," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"No Klaus it's not okay. You shouldn't be going alone. I need to go with you," I said.

"I want you to stay here because then I know you're safe," Klaus replied.

"Klaus I'm serious you shouldn't leave me behind, it just doesn't feel right to me."

"Lana love, Mikael is dangerous and he wants nothing more than me dead. He normally doesn't go after humans but he will make an exception for you and I can't have that happen."

"I know you're worried but if I'm with you I'm safest."

"Most of the time I would agree but if I need to kill him tonight I need to be able to focus on that not on making sure you're safe."

I understood where he was coming from but I still didn't like it.

"There's something else we need to talk about," Klaus said quietly. He sat me down on the couch, "If I don't come back tonight-"

"Stop! I'm not talking about this," I cut across him quickly.  
>"Lana there is always a possibility that something goes wrong and if it does I need to make sure you are taken care of."<p>

"No you will be fine."  
>Klaus continued as if I hadn't said anything, "I want you to invite two of my hybrids in so if something happens they can get you out of here safely and take care of you."<p>

"No I don't want any hybrids here." I said firmly.

"I will make sure that they never talk about this place or come here unless ordered to and I don't even want to ask you but it will just give me peace of mind to know that people I can depend on have access to you."

I looked up at him. He looked worried and that was an expression I had never seen on him before. This was going against my better judgement, but he just stared at me his blue eyes searching my face.

"Fine, I'll invite two of them in."

Klaus pulled out his phone and made a call. He sat down next to me and I leaned against him. We didn't talk, we just sat holding onto each other.

Soon there was a knocking on the door. I got off the couch and walked to the door. I opened it and there was a man and a woman standing outside. I didn't really look at them.

"Gemma, David, thank you for coming so quickly," Klaus said then he looked at me expectantly.

"Please come in." I said quietly.

Klaus led all of us into the dining room.

"Lana is priority number one. If something happens to me tonight you two will come back here and move her to the safe location that we've discussed previously. Take care of her until you can hand her safely over to the Salvatore's or until Elijah comes for her."  
>"Elijah?" I asked quickly.<p>

"He will look after you."

"Even though you betrayed him and I knew it was going to happen and didn't say anything," I commented.

"Elijah is incredibly moral and if Mikael is on the loose and you are unprotected he will watch over you." Klaus turned back to the hybrids, "Anyways what I expect from the two of you is to never mention this house or come back to it unless expressly directed."

Gemma and David nodded to show their understanding. Klaus dismissed them and then looked at me.

"I know you aren't happy but it's for the best," he said to me.

"Just come back here tonight and if you think for any reason that Damon and Stefan are planning anything else just bail on them and come back here and you can go after Mikael some other time."

"I will be back later, so don't look so scared Lana," Klaus smiled.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, "I need to go and get everything ready."

I pulled him against me and kissed him until I thought I was going to black out.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelsen, so just come back in one piece." I said.

"You must be serious because that's the first time you've ever used my full name," he chuckled. He kissed me once more and whispered that he loved me and then took off out the door.

As soon as he was gone my stress kicked into overdrive. I had secret fears that Sophie and Damon would go behind my back and kill Klaus and I tried to write them off as irrational but there must have been some substance to my concern if Klaus had been preparing for it as well. I paced the house nervously for a few minutes and then went upstairs and started doing laundry. I threw a load in the wash and then went to my room and looked for my copy of Jane Eyre. I found it and headed back downstairs. I curled up on the couch and started reading. My entire soul was crying out for me to go to the homecoming dance but I kept fighting it down because I had promised Klaus I would stay home. I didn't know how much time had passed but I heard the kitchen door bang open and the next moment Gemma was blurring into the room.

"We need to go," she said quickly.

My heart stopped and my stomach dropped, "What happened?" I shouted.

"Mikael showed up early none of us were expecting it, Klaus is dead," she replied.

My mind whirled, "No, no if he was dead I would know."

What if Sarah had changed the plan…what if he really was dead?

"Lana, I need to get you out of here. Mikael thinks you know where the other originals are he's coming for you."

"No I need my phone."

Klaus couldn't be dead that was not an option I saw how this was supposed to play out and he lives. I scrambled around trying to locate my phone but it was nowhere to be found. I wouldn't believe that he was gone until I could verify that it was true. I was not just going to take her word for it. Obviously Gemma got tired of waiting because she threw me over the shoulder and raced me out of the house and suddenly dropped me on the ground.

"You must be Lana, it's truly a pleasure to meet you," a voice above me said.

I glanced up and looked at Mikael. Oh fuck, I thought in panic.

I felt like a sitting duck while I was on the ground so I stood up and squared my shoulders trying to convey bravery.

"What do you want Mikael?"

"Well I haven't come to kill you so you can relax."

"Let me guess, Katherine told you about me?" I said.

"On the contrary she didn't mention you. But I have made friends over the years and trust me the human girl that spent the summer running with the hybrid is news worthy," he smiled slightly. "I knew that the Salvatore's were harbouring you and trying to keep you out of my path but I never really gave you any thought until I saw that Klaus was also trying to protect you."

"So what do you want with me?" I asked.

"You are the trump card. If I have you I win automatically."  
>"Win what."<br>"I can kill Klaus with ease if he knows I have you."

So he wasn't dead. I sighed with relief.

"So what do you want me to call Klaus crying because I'm terrified and being held hostage by you?"

"Not at all, I will just remove you from this location you won't get hurt and as soon as Klaus is dead you and I will go looking for the rest of my family," Mikael said.

"Do you mind if I grab my purse?" I asked.

"You will be fine without it," he answered.

He turned and started walking towards the driveway. I knew I should just follow him but I had to try to get away. I sprinted for the house as fast as I could I hardly made it a few feet before Mikael stopped me.

"Oh dear, that was your one chance to come peacefully," he clucked and then I felt something hard slam into the side of my head.

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I blinked trying to clear my blurred vision. Had I died and gone to some type of doily and crocheting hell.

I sat up and groaned. I glanced around the room. The walls were floral patterned and there were little glass knickknacks and ornaments covering every available surface. I listened for any noise but didn't hear anything. I got up and started wandering through the house. I saw the kitchen and a door leading outside I started sneaking towards it. I was inches away from grabbing the handle and I heard a rifle cock. I froze and turned.

What the hell? How did I miss that? Sitting at the small pink kitchen table was a lady who looked like she had to be pushing ninety pointing a gun straight at me. I didn't know what to say.

"You're awake," Mikael said as he swept into the room. "I see you've met Gladys. Say hello Gladys."

"Hello." Gladys greeted me brightly. I was waiting for a raspy old lady voice but she sounded surprisingly young.

"Hi Gladys," I said uncertainly. "Where am I?"

"Well you will be staying with Gladys today. I compelled her to kill you if you try to leave and we are miles from town so all she has to do is graze you and you will bleed out before you can reach help."  
>I started looking around the kitchen for a phone.<p>

"I pulled all the phones out of the walls so that isn't an option. And I must admit I was surprised that you weren't carrying a cell phone on you," Mikael said.

"I must have forgotten it at home. I wasn't really planning on being kidnapped today."

Mikael chuckled once, "You know I would love to stay and chat with you. I feel like we would have plenty of things to discuss but I need to go and kill an abomination."

I wanted to throw something at him but he took off through the house. I heard a vehicle start up and then it got quiet.

"Would you like some cookies dear?" Gladys asked me with a smile.

"Sure," I said as I sat down across from her.

I really did suffer from Stockholm syndrome because I loved Gladys after a while. She bustled about the kitchen making tea and plating cookies and then she sat down and taught me to play gin. I kept my eye on the clock but the time seemed to be moving extra slowly.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Wait here a moment," Klaus said before disappearing into the crowd. I sat down and wondered what Lana was doing besides sulking at home.

"Sophie what the hell, why are you with Klaus?" Bonnie hissed in my ear.

"I'm a hostage," I replied. "To make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid."

Bonnie shot me a worried look but I saw Klaus coming back so I chased her away. Klaus sat down next to me then passed me another bottle of beer.

"I have a few questions for you," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

I sighed I did not want to have this conversation right now let alone ever. Then I reconsidered, if I wanted it to make it look like this was the worst time of my life I might as well just go for it.

"Klaus you are selfish. You will do whatever suits your design best no matter who gets in your way. The people you hurt have families and friends who will always worry about what happened to them but you don't consider that in the least you just keep going in single minded pursuit of your goal."  
>"Is that all."<br>"Well I also hate all of my friends boyfriends, so really I hate you double when you think about it."

He smiled slightly and I hated him even more.

"So how is the wedding planning going?" he asked.

"I don't know. Lana has a million ideas but all of that has been put on hold for the drama you are causing with your presence."

"Do I get an invite to your wedding?"

I scoffed loudly, "Of course not."

"Who will be Lana's date?"  
>"I don't know Stefan maybe."<p>

"Hmm, I don't think that's a good idea," Klaus said.

"Why are you jealous of Stefan?"

Klaus smiled, "Of course not."

"Liar."

"Do I have reason to be jealous of Stefan? Tyler Lockwood seems to think I might."

"Wow you are both dumb asses. You compelled Stefan to take care of Lana so what are the odds that they would be together all the time. Have you ever met Lana she needs constant supervision."

Klaus laughed, "Good point."

We sat chatting and when I spotted Katherine posing as Elena I gestured to her and Klaus got up and talked to her. The night was going exactly how it was supposed to go. Stefan had left a while ago and I assumed that by this time he was unconscious from Mikael feeding on him. I kept watching for Damon but I didn't see him once. Klaus and I were standing by a table when a hybrid girl walked over, "You have a visitor," she said quietly.

"Well tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here," Klaus replied.

"He said his name is Mikael."

Klaus started organizing his troops immediately. He sent them all from the room.

"Sophie if this goes bad I've given them orders to go and get Lana and move her out of town. If that happens go and wake up Elijah."  
>"I don't know where he is?"<p>

Klaus slipped a paper into my hands. I didn't know what to do with it so I just stuck it in my bra.

"Wake him up and tell him that I've hidden Lana. He will know where to find her. Now go upstairs and wait until someone comes to get you," he gave me a gentle push towards the stairs. I raced up them and found a room where I thought I would be able to see the most. I cracked the window but I couldn't hear anything. I saw all of the hybrids gathering on the lawn but that was it. My heart was pounding as I waited for something to happen. I jumped as the wolfs bane grenades exploded in the faces of the hybrids. The next thing I saw was a blur come out from under the shadow of the porch. I couldn't help myself I needed to see who was on the ground. I opened the window and leaned out. I saw Mikael for a moment before he burst into flame I quickly pulled myself back in. It was done. I knew I was supposed to wait for someone to get me but I couldn't. I ran down the hall to the stairs and into the entry way. Damon, Stefan and Klaus were all standing there.

I launched myself at Damon thanking the higher powers that he was safe.

"You guys can leave I need to clean this mess up," Klaus said as he looked at the wreckage.

Damon didn't answer he just grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house and to his car. Stefan was right behind us.

"I can't believe that worked," I sighed with relief. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked.

"You can't be thinking about food now," Damon said with disbelief.

"I have been so stressed I haven't eaten in days I am ravenous," I said firmly. "I want to go to the Grill for something to eat."

"Fine we'll go," Damon said.

LANA'S POV

It was dark out and Gladys was showing me pictures of her family. She yawned a few times and I realized she probably went to bed around dusk most nights. I had a momentary twinge of guilt as I felt like I was throwing off her whole schedule.

"You were very beautiful as a young lady," I said as she showed me her wedding photos.

She just giggled and blushed. The night wore on slowly and I soon felt like I knew Gladys' entire family tree. It was almost one in the morning when her compulsion wore off. I knew the moment it happened because we were sipping tea and chatting then she looked at me with horror.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I was sad that she didn't know me anymore, I came up with a story.

"My car broke down your house was the first one I came up to I was hoping you could tell me which way town is?"  
>"About ten miles that way," Gladys pointed north. "Do you want to use my phone?" she asked kindly.<p>

"No thanks I'll be alright," I said.

I walked out the front door and onto the road. I would have killed for a phone. I felt like I had been walking forever and in the dark I was a little frightened.

"Calm down woman the worst things out here and the hybrids and they work for Klaus you are safe," I told myself. I started singing.

I had to be over half way home when I recognized where I was. I took some back roads heading for the Salvatore abode since it was closest.

SOPHIE'S POV

We were just finishing our food when my phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out, why was Klaus calling me?

"Hello."

"Sophie is Lana with you?" he sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"No I'm having supper with Stefan and Damon. Isn't she at home?"

"No I just got here and she's gone I tried calling her but she didn't answer."

"Calm down she is probably just mad at you and ignoring your call," I said although on the inside I was freaking out.

"Stefan call Lana," I said.

He dialed her number and shook his head when she didn't answer.

"Klaus meet us at the boarding house we are on our way there," I said.


	36. Chapter 36

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_Sophie's POV_

_Why was Klaus calling me?_

"_Hello."_

"_Sophie is Lana with you?" he sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack._

"_No I'm having supper with Stefan and Damon. Isn't she at home?"_

"_No I just got here and it's empty I tried calling her but she didn't answer."_

"_Calm down she is probably just mad at you and ignoring your call," I said although on the inside I was freaking out._

"_Stefan call Lana," I said._

_He dialed her number and shook his head when she didn't answer._

"_Klaus meet us at the boarding house we are on our way there," I said._

SOPHIE'S POV

I shoved my chair back. Damon threw some money on the table as I ran from the restaurant.

We pulled up in front of the house and Klaus was standing outside his face was tight and drawn.

I ran past him into the house, "Lana." I yelled. Stefan, Damon ran past me and started racing through the house trying to find her. Klaus looked at me his eyes begging me to let him in, "Go inside," I said. He was gone in a blur. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. Stefan ran into his room and came out holding her phone.

I could hear the three of them storming through the house. I felt like I was going to be sick and fall over. We had done our best to keep her safe and now she was gone. I knew it was Mikael or Katherine behind this. I scrolled through my phone and dialed Katherine.

She answered with a bored sounding, "What is it now?"  
>"What did you do with Lana?" I screamed.<p>

"What? Nothing, I haven't seen her since Chicago. What's going on?"  
>"She's gone we can't find her."<br>"How long has she been gone?"

"I don't know we just noticed she was missing a few minutes ago."

The front door slammed shut behind me. I spun to see Lana looking bedraggled, exhausted and furious.

LANA'S POV

All the lights were on in the boarding house as I walked up. I opened the door and Sophie was standing there.

"We just noticed she was missing a few minutes ago," she said into her phone.

I had been missing almost all fucking day and they just noticed. I slammed the front door as hard as I could; Sophie spun and stared at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Lana," she cried and I could hear the relief in her tone.

I heard a whooshing noise and I put my hands up in a stop gesture. Klaus was in front of me with Damon and Stefan flanking him.

"What happened are you alright?" Klaus asked as he tried to pull me into a hug. I shoved him back. Rage coursing through me.

"No I am not alright. Mikael took me fucking hostage. I have been held at gun point all day and the worst part is that you just noticed that I was gone. I had to walk back into town because I don't have my phone and Mikael ripped the phone's out of Gladys' walls so now I have to replace them and I had to walk ten damn miles to this god forsaken house. I have blisters all over my feet and I am just done….done."

I had started my speech in a quiet deadly voice but by the time I finished I was yelling and the four of them were flinching backwards.

A loud silence filled the room once I stopped yelling.

"Who's Gladys?" Damon whispered loudly.

I glared at him and I heard the loud smack as Sophie backhanded him in the chest.

"Lana I am so sorry…I don't even know what to say," Sophie said quietly.

I glared at all of them.

"Lana," Klaus said. "Let's just go home and I'll take care of you."

He was going to take care of me the same guy who said I had to stay behind to make sure I was safe.

"I just want to go to bed," I said.

Klaus stepped towards me and the door. I pushed past him and the other three and headed for the stairs. My foot had hit the first tread when I heard Damon chuckling, "I can't believe she was held hostage by a woman named Gladys."

That was the last straw I turned and ran at him. I wasn't sure what my plan was but all I saw was red. Damon blurred out of my reach.

"Really Damon you are such a chicken shit," I yelled. I was mad and I thought I was going to cry so I just fled up the stairs and into Stefan's room slamming the door behind me. I took a few deep breaths and started searching through my bags until I found some pajamas. I had a shower and crawled into bed.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Someone should go talk to her," Damon said.

I assumed he was talking to Klaus but when I looked up all three of them were staring right at me.

"I'll go." I said.

I walked up the stairs and cautiously opened the door to Stefan's room. Nothing came flying at me and she didn't yell so I entered and closed the door quietly behind me.

"Lana?" I said softly.

There was no reply. She was in the bed with her back towards me facing the wall. I knew I needed to do something drastic and that had up until this point been a no fail in fixing our friendship when we would have disagreements.

I crawled onto the bed and flopped on top of her.

"Lana you need to smile," I sang cheerily.

"Come one let's see a smile," I said as she rolled so she was looking up at me.

"Get off of me Sophie," Lana said tiredly.

"Not until you cheer up we are all sorry and we love you."

"I said get off of me," she screamed.

I wasn't sure what happened but I was suddenly smacking loudly against the floor. Then I realized she had actually tossed me into the air and off the bed. I looked up at her and she was rolled the other way. I was shocked and didn't know what to do but I figured it would be a good time to leave. I got up and headed for the door. I glanced back at her once as I opened the door and backed into the hall. I turned around and Stefan, Damon, and Klaus were all standing there.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"Klaus have you been giving her vampire blood because she threw me up in the air," I said.

"I'll go and talk to her," Klaus said.

"No, no, no," I stopped him. "I have never seen her this mad," I looked at the three of them I knew she would just rip Klaus a new one if he went in there so I surveyed Stefan. She had grown oddly attached to him but he wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Damon go talk to her," I instructed him.

"What, why me?

"Because it has to be you," I said.

He looked around as if trying to find a reason to avoid this but then he looked like he was steeling himself then he charged into the room closing the door behind him.

LANA'S POV

I heard the quiet steps of someone who could only be a vampire.

"Get out Klaus I don't want to talk to you," I said quietly.

"Ouch I'm hurt that you could mistake my good looks for him," Damon said as he walked to the edge of the bed and sat down in front of me.

"Get out Damon."

"No we need to talk."

"Hey maybe you should have wanted to talk to me earlier, oh yeah that's right I was missing and you geniuses didn't even know."

I rolled to face the other way but before my head was back on the pillow he had changed sides and was looking at me.

"Can you just leave? Please," I said.

"No I can't."

"Why?"

"Because Sophie sent me in here to talk to you so let's talk."  
>"Do you always do what Sophie says?"<p>

Damon smiled, "Only when I have to."  
>"Whatever she has you so whipped."<p>

"Well I didn't come in here to talk about me."

"Well I just want to sleep so get out."

"No I refuse to do that. While you are in here being sad your hybrid freak is in my house and I can't have that. So perk up and go home."

I had just had an awful day and this was not the time for him to start this fight. I sat up quickly.

"See look at that you are already feeling better," Damon exclaimed triumphantly.

"Damon stop! You guys constantly bitch about Klaus and how awful he is but do you know what he knows Rebekah is in the basement and has he once tried to go and get her. He took care of Sophie all night so that Mikael couldn't hurt her. You make him out to be so terrible for going after Elena but at least there is a reason for it, what was the reason for killing Vickie Donovan, or compelling Caroline, or you just being your usual douche bag self. What you did was because you were pissed at Stefan for changing you. So you ruined all of those people's lives for revenge when really they had no bearing on Stefan's life at all that was just your pathetic excuse. So stop with the judgements and get the fuck out of this room." I said with as much vehemence as I could muster.

Damon didn't say anything he just stood up and left

SOPHIE'S POV

I was leaning against the stair railing when Damon came walking out.

"How did it go?" I asked.

Damon pulled a face, "Not good."

"That's an understatement she destroyed you," Stefan smiled.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Nothing," Damon said quickly.

"Should we just let her sleep it off?" Stefan asked.

I thought about the one thing that Lana always turned to in a moment of crises.

"I've got it," I cried gleefully as I went down the stairs.

They followed me to the kitchen.

"We are going to make her a cake."

"Don't be silly, that won't work," Damon laughed.

"Yes it will. It's a grand gesture and it's a cake Lana loves both of those things," I replied knowingly.

I started digging through the cupboards. I settled on a raspberry chocolate cake. I found everything I needed and started mixing it up.

"Can one of you make the icing?" I asked.

I looked up and all three of them were standing awkwardly on the other side of the island watching me work.

"Okay all of us love Lana and yet I'm the only one actually doing anything. Can you tell me why that is," I snapped at them.

Stefan looked at me, "I have no idea how to make icing."

I explained the basics and he got to work.

Damon and Klaus stood on opposite sides of the kitchen. Damon kept shooting malevolent glances at Klaus.

I put the cake into the oven and we sat around waiting for it to finish and then for it to cool.

"Am I supposed to just leave the icing white?" Stefan asked

"Lana bought food colouring," I replied.

"Is purple okay with everyone?" Damon asked.

"Make it yellow it's her favorite colour," Klaus answered before I could say almost exactly that.

I watched Stefan smear icing around in clumps and it was driving me nuts to watch him destroy the cake I had laboured to create. I kicked them out until it came to writing on it.

"Who has the nicest writing here?" I called out.

Damon was the winner so he came over and we thought of what to put on it.

I decided on 'We're sorry'.

"Put some vampire fangs on it," I instructed. I knew Lana would love that.

We walked up the stairs and I could see the others bracing for the worst before we walked in.

LANA'S POV

I was sound asleep and I woke up when I felt someone shake me.

"Wake up lady," Sophie insisted.

I blinked a couple of times and sat up. Sophie was sitting next to me and Klaus was on my other side. Damon and Stefan were standing at the foot of the bed.

What was going on, I pondered then I looked down at the most hilarious cake I had ever seen.

"Did you guys make this for me?" I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face.

"I did most of the work," Damon sighed.

"Thank you Sophie I know this was you're doing," I said. "I can tell because of the fangs."

Klaus passed me a plate with cake on it.

"We forgot to grab forks," Sophie said as she waved at Damon to go collect some.

"We can eat without them," I said as I picked up some cake.

"Are you sure?" Klaus said.

"Certainly."

He sat down next to me.

This whole scenario had a dream like quality to it with Klaus being in the boarding house and nobody was fighting and it was just peaceful.

I saw how close Sophie and Klaus were to me and I just couldn't help myself I picked up my cake.

"I love you guys." I smiled before wiping cake across their faces.

I laughed at their expressions. Sophie collected herself first and returned the assault by rubbing her plate full of cake across my face and into my hair. I laughed as I wiped cake out of my eyes and smeared it on the bedding.

"Hey take it easy." Stefan chided us.

"Settle down Professor Sexy Pants." I quipped in a British accent.

"Yeah don't get you panties in a bunch Professor." Sophie added.

"Please stop calling me that." Stefan begged.

I grabbed more cake and threw it at him while Sophie targeted Damon who avoided most of the attack.

"Your accents are terrible." Klaus laughed.

"Pipe down you," I said as I wiped more cake on him and threw more at Stefan.

"Why did we have to make a cake for you when you didn't even eat it?" Stefan asked.

"Oh professor I can't explain such mysteries."  
>"Why do you keep calling him that?" Damon asked.<p>

"It's his nickname." Sophie said as if he was dense.

"Do we all have nicknames?" Klaus asked looking a little worried.

"No."

I glanced at Sophie and she mouthed the words 'duck face'. I started laughing.

I looked at the cake that was mostly destroyed now.

"What kind of cake did you bake me?"

"Chocolate raspberry." Sophie said.

"Ritzy," I replied. "I bet it was delicious."

I grabbed Klaus shirt and pulled him to me and licked the cake I had smeared on his cheek.

"That is delicious cake," I exclaimed.

"I can't believe you just did that." Sophie burst out, "I thought the most embarrassing thing you could ever do in front of me was that time you told Andrew that you wanted to lick Robert Pattinson's face when we just met him for the first time."

"Ex-boyfriend Andrew?" Damon asked.

"But no that was far worse I can't believe you did that." Sophie continued as if Damon hadn't even talked.

"Whatever Andrew was into it," I said as I crawled over Klaus and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as I dug out a pair of jeans and a clean shirt.

"I need to go home," I answered.

I knew that they had banded together for me but this weird reality where they tolerated each other couldn't keep going. I knew it was time for me and Klaus to leave. I walked into the bathroom and changed and removed as much cake from my hair as I could without having a shower. I walked back out and Klaus and Stefan were the only ones left.

"I need to go talk to Sophie," I said.

I walked into her room and she was sitting on the bed.

"I've come to bid you adieu," I said as I sat down next to her. I realized that I wouldn't get to see Sophie nearly as much. This is the last time I would stay at the boarding house and I knew she wouldn't come to visit me at my new home. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Are you crying?" Sophie laughed.

"Yes."  
>"Why you get to go home with old duck face and you don't have to give him up or have him leave you again. You should be celebrating."<p>

"I know, but I'm going to miss this."  
>"Lana you aren't moving across the country you're only a few minutes away," Sophie said.<p>

"But things won't be like this ever again," I said as tears slipped down my cheeks.

Sophie gave me a quick hug, "You'll be fine and you can have sleepovers," she said sagely.

I gave a watery chuckle

"You should go and say good bye to Stefan," Sophie said.

I gave her a final squeeze and then went back into the hallway. Damon was leaning against the wall.

"Why Mr. Salvatore were you waiting for me?" I asked. I assumed his answer was that he was waiting for me to get out of his room.

"I was."

"Don't worry I'm taking Klaus out of your house… I'm sorry about what I said earlier," I said.

"I've heard worse," he laughed.

I hugged him impulsively.

"Are you sure you want to go with him?" he asked.

"You always seem to say something along those lines and I always leave. I'm going to ask Klaus to lift Stefan's compulsion. I don't know if he will do it, but I'll try. Now go and see to your woman," I shoved him towards his room.

I walked back into Stefan's room he and Klaus were still there.

"Stefan would you mind taking my stuff outside I need to talk to Klaus for a second," I said.

He grabbed my stuff and took off out the door.

"I want you to lift his compulsion," I said figuring it was better to get straight to the point.

"Why?"  
>"Because he has done everything you ask and in the original plan you lift his compulsion when he stops Damon from killing you."<p>

Klaus still didn't look convinced.

"Stefan's earned this. He took care of me for almost the whole summer and trust me that was a full time job."

I opened my mouth to try a new tactic but Klaus cut across me, "Fine I'll do it."

"Thank you," I said as I hugged him. "Tell him to come talk to me when you're done."

Klaus nodded as he grabbed my last bag off the floor and headed down the stairs.

I sat down on the bed and wondered how we had gotten cake on the ceiling. Stefan came through the door. His whole demeanour was different and I could see that Klaus had followed through.

"I'm not cleaning this up," I said as I gestured to the mess.

Stefan smirked.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Different. I assume this is your doing," he said as he sat down next to me.

"I just put in a good word for you."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. I felt tears building up again. I had gone through several emotional melt downs in this room and I had been with Stefan almost constantly for the whole summer and that was finished. Now that he was free there was no way he was going to come to Klaus' on purpose. I felt Stefan's hand slip into mine.

"I'm going to miss you," I said

"I'll still be around."

"You'll be here. I won't be," I clarified.

"Are you and Klaus leaving town again?"  
>"I have no idea."<p>

Stefan gave me a funny look, "Well you know Mystic Falls is a small place and you and Sophie need to plan her wedding so you will be here as much as ever."

Everyone kept trying to tell me how things wouldn't change but I just knew in my soul that wasn't true.

"Of course the wedding plans," I mumbled.

I brushed the tears away with my free hand, "I should go," I stood up. Stefan gathered me in a hug I wrapped my arms around him.

"You know you can always come and stay with me when you need it," Stefan said.

"I know…you love when I hog the blankets and force you to cuddle me," I cried.

Stefan chuckled, "No I love when you snore and kick me."

"I'm just a treat to be around," I sighed. "I love you Stefan."

"Love you to," he replied.

I pulled back and then walked out the door. Klaus met me at the bottom of the stairs, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"I am."

SOPHIE'S POV

"So now what happens is Lana leaving town with Klaus again," Damon asked as he dropped onto the bed.

"I don't know," I replied.

"I thought you had all the answers," Damon smiled.

"Not anymore. This is as far ahead as me and Lana saw," I said frowning slightly.

I figured it was best to give Damon this information now so that he wouldn't be reliant upon my decisions anymore.

"So this is it you saw up until the night of homecoming and now you don't know what's coming next?"

I nodded than I thought about Lana, "Damon you can't say anything us not knowing the future for Lana's sake. If she wants to tell Klaus it has to be her choice and in her own time."

"You still don't trust him do you?"

"Not at all. This will be a game changer for them. Up until now he has had a reason to keep Lana around, when he finds out she doesn't know anything he might toss her out."

"So you're saying enjoy this time because she will be back here in a week." Damon said as he pulled me against him.

"That would be wise." I smiled before I leaned in and kissed him.

"So what does this mean for us?" Damon asked me seriously his blue eyes searching my face.

I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Are you breaking up with me because I don't know the future?" I asked half laughingly hoping his answer was a resounding no.

"You said once you didn't know anything else I could change you," Damon said, "Have you changed your mind?"

"No but I would like to get married before you change me."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes we will only get married once and I want to be able to enjoy it and just be focused on how much I love you and how beautiful I will look in a white dress not on trying not to kill any guests," I replied.

"I see your point. Besides I need to coerce Bonnie into making me a daylight ring for you."

"Thank god you're here because I wouldn't have thought of something like that until after," I said impressed by his ability to think ahead.  
>"I do what I can," Damon replied. "So what happens now?"<p>

"I told you I don't know."

"I mean in regard to wedding stuff. I'm not really up on how those work."

I sighed because I had no idea what we needed to do either.

"I guess our best bet is to talk to Lana she can be our wedding planner. So once she knows how much time she'll need to put something together we will know what to do. But for now I guess a daylight ring and a guest list and you need to pick a best man are the only things we can do."

I got off the bed and changed into my pajamas and then crawled in next to Damon.

"So are you ready to be a married man?" I asked.

"Only if I can have a girlfriend on the side," Damon smirked.

I smacked him in the chest, "The only way you can have an extra marital affair is if it's with Lana."

"Well that won't happen," he laughed.

"I know because you two are too similar."

"That and Klaus would murder me."

We laid there quietly for a few minutes.

"So are you ready to become Sophie Salvatore?" Damon asked as he turned his head to look at me.


	37. Chapter 37

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Sophie's POV_

_We laid there quietly for a few minutes._

"_So are you ready to become Sophie Salvatore?" Damon asked as he turned his head to look at me._

SOPHIE'S POV

I thought my heart was going to explode. I had always wanted to hear those words but never in a million years did I think I would, unless it was in my wildly over active imagination. I rolled over so my head was resting on his chest, "I most certainly am," I sighed.

LANA'S POV

We pulled up in front of my new home. The outside was refinished and the lights were on. I could see people moving around inside. It looked so different and I loved it even more.

"You've been busy." I said as I started towards the door. Klaus walked over to me and draped his arm over my shoulder and held me against him.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's perfect," I smiled.

Klaus led me inside. There was a weird combination of construction workers and hybrids wandering around. I wasn't really sure what to think.

"Don't worry love they are just here temporarily and if it bothers you we can go to your house," Klaus said quietly in my ear.

I wanted to leave the chaos but if this was going to be the rest of my life I couldn't shy away from it now.

"I want to stay," I said and Klaus seemed relieved that I wasn't running.

"Tony," he said to a man walking past, "go and get Lana's bags and take them upstairs."

"That's handy," I commented as Tony carted my stuff upstairs. "So do I get the grand tour?"

"Of course."

Klaus took me through the entire house showing me the changes and the plans he was making. He was trying to stay calm and reserved but I could see he was happy to be building a home and I couldn't help myself as I walked through the place I started making plans of my own. I started picturing how the place would look at Christmas and how I would decorate it.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked as I was imagining where I would put the Christmas tree.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You can be honest you know," Klaus smiled.

How did he know as soon as I was hiding something?

"You purse your lips and wrinkle your nose when you're covering something up," he said.

It was like he was in my mind, I despaired for a moment.

"I'll have to work on that," I replied as I concentrated on keeping my face straight.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"If you laugh I'll punch you in the face…..Christmas," I said feeling my face growing red.

"It's a little early the holidays are a few months away yet," Klaus said without a trace of sarcasm.

"I know," I replied still embarrassed.

"So what do you have in mind?" Klaus asked.

"There will be lots of trees and I go insane with decorating."

"Well go crazy put up as much Christmas stuff as you want," he laughed.

"Oh buddy you don't want to give me free reign with decorating for Christmas it will just end badly," I told him seriously.

"Well it's been a few centuries since I last celebrated the yule season so it won't hurt if you go a little overboard."

He clearly did not understand the havoc that I could create.

We walked from room to room and I wondered how I would ever learn the layout of this labyrinth of a house.

We ended up by the front door and there was a mass of hybrids assembled there. I was a little worried and I grabbed Klaus' hand.

"Everyone this is Lana she is a part of my family and I expect you to keep her safe," Klaus said. "She will be living here from now on so I expect you to listen to her and show her the respect she deserves."

I could hear the warning in his words and I was feeling super uncomfortable by the time he told them to disperse.

"Are you ready to see our room?" Klaus whispered quietly.

I nodded I wanted a place where I wasn't surrounded by people and could get a bit of quiet. Besides I had just realized that now that homecoming was over I had no clue what would happen next. Now I was just moving blindly through the story and I could no longer protect Klaus from any unforeseen dangers. I was afraid to tell him because even though I knew he loved me I wondered if that would disappear once I was no longer an asset to him. I followed him up the stairs and down the hall without really watching where I was going. Klaus opened the door and led me into the one finished room of the house. I could hardly recognize it the only way I knew it was the same place was because of the fireplace and the patio doors. The colours were warm earth tones with lots of greens and browns mixed in. I looked at the bed it was a huge four poster ornate affair. The rest of the room was fairly sparse there was a large dresser and a leather couch and a couple of chairs grouped around the fireplace. I glanced over at the closet and saw it was mostly empty with just a small section filled with Klaus' stuff.

"I love it," I said smiling at Klaus. "Is it okay if I have a shower… and then I need to tell you something."

Klaus looked worried but said, "It's your house if you want to have a shower by all means go for it."

He placed a hasty kiss on my lips before I pulled away from him.

I grabbed some clean pajamas out of my bag and went into the bathroom. I got in the shower and tried to cry quietly. I was scared that Klaus was going to throw me out of here and that this would all come to an end. My eyes were red and raw by the time I got out of the shower but I got changed and went to face the music.

Klaus was sitting on the couch and he had his sketch book in his hands. He looked up at me and patted the couch next to him, "Come take a look," he said as he set down the pencil he was holding. I wanted to but I knew I had to tell him now or I would chicken out. I moved a chair so it was across from him and sat down.

I took a deep breath and realized I had no idea how to tell him.

"What's going on Lana?" he asked reaching for my hands.

I pulled back quickly and looked at the floor, "I don't know the future anymore," I blurted out. "The last thing I saw was the night of homecoming and then me and Sophie ended up here and I didn't see what was coming next and…," I started crying and I couldn't talk.

"Is that all?" he asked.

I nodded and waited for him to tell me to get out.

"Why are you crying Lana?"

I finally made eye contact with him.

"You were scared to tell me weren't you?" he sighed.

"It's just that I know you only had any interest in me because of how I could help you and now that it's gone that…," I trailed off

"That what… I wouldn't want you anymore. Lana, I spent the night baking a cake with the Salvatore's whose dearest wish is to kill me, for you."

"But you thought I could see the future I still had value. Now I don't I'm just an average human," I said.

"Lana you are being ridiculous. I love you and that doesn't change just because you can't see the future besides that skill never really benefited me the way I hoped it would you never told me much of anything," Klaus smiled at me.

Now I was feeling stupid for having been so scared to tell him.

"Now I want to ask you a couple of questions," Klaus said.

"How did Mikael get to you today?"

"Gemma was compelled by Mikael to take me out of the house. She told me you were dead and that I had to go with her."

"So you walked right out to him."

"No, I was trying to find my phone because I didn't believe her, so she just manhandled me out the door."

Klaus looked like he wanted to kill himself, "If something had happened to you it would have been my fault."

"Klaus do not beat yourself up over this. If Mikael wanted me out of the house he would have found a way eventually."

Klaus didn't say anything for a while and I could see that he was thinking quite heavily about something.

"Have you given anymore thought to becoming a vampire?" he said suddenly.

"No I haven't. It's been crazy and I need time to really think about it."

"Is this because you've always wanted a normal life, to be a mother and grow old?"

In part it was but I hadn't ever told him anything like that.

"Who told you that?"  
>"Sophie when we were in Chicago. If that's what you want I won't stand in your way when you want to leave."<p>

"I don't know what I want from life."  
>For just a moment I pictured what mine and Klaus children would look like. I could see wild curly hair, dimples and then I stopped myself. That was impossible and I couldn't ever focus on something that was unattainable.<p>

"Actually do you know what I want right now…I want to go and sleep in a bed that is ours. It's not a motel or a hotel or Stefan's bed," I smiled. "I have had a crazy long day and I am exhausted."

I got up and walked over to the bed I took the side closest to the window so I could look outside. It was already getting light as the sun started to peek out. Klaus closed the drapes and the room was thrown into darkness I heard him moving around and then I felt him lying next to me. I shuffled so I was pressed against him and then I fell asleep.

SOPHIE'S POV

Damon and I had the house to ourselves for the first time in a long time and we hardly came out of our room. For two days all we did was spend time together. On the third day though I was dying to get out of the house as soon as I woke up I got out of bed and had a shower.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as I walked to the closet and started searching for a pair of pants. I glanced over at him and he was still in bed.

"Getting dressed."

"How come?"

"Because we need to actually leave this room today," I said looking at him.

He flashed me a sexy smile, "Are you sure you don't want to just come over here for a minute and talk to me?"

He sat up and a shirtless Damon was like a vortex pulling me in. I found myself actually walking towards him. I stopped dead this is how he had kept me here for the last forty-eight hours. I shut my eyes knowing that if I kept looking at him I would fall into the pattern again.

"I want to go and get some breakfast and go out and do something," I said with my eyes still shut.

"Are you sure about that?" he whispered in my ear.

I jumped as I realized he was now standing behind me. He brushed my hair to one side and started kissing my neck. I felt myself melting against him and as difficult as it was I pulled away from him.

"Get dressed you are taking me for breakfast," I said as I put some space between us.

"Why don't you just wait here and I will bring you breakfast in bed," Damon suggested.

This was just getting out of control.

"What's going on Damon?"

"Nothing I just want to spend time here with you."

"That worked yesterday but now I'm starting to feel like a hostage," I replied.

Damon's eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"Oh my god that's what you've been doing, keeping me here. Why?"

"You don't know what's coming anymore so you could walk into the middle of some type of disaster and I'm not willing to risk that happening," Damon said quickly.

"That's stupid. With Klaus being enamored by Lana I am probably the second safest person in Mystic Falls and the only reason Lana is the first is because she has a whole contingent of hybrid slaves taking care of her. So now do you feel better I'm safe."  
>"You could walk in front of a car or beheld up at gun point," Damon answered.<p>

"Well if you are with me you'll be able to save me so again not a problem. Now quit being ridiculous and get dressed," I called as I walked out the door.

Ten minutes later we were on our way into town. I didn't know how I wanted to fill the day but we started it by having breakfast at a restaurant other than the Grill which was a nice change.

"So is Lana still in town? I noticed her Jeep went missing the other day," Damon said.

I hadn't even noticed.

"I haven't talked to her in two days," I commented. "I should probably stop at our place and make sure she's okay."

"She's not a very good wedding planner so far. I will definitely be complaining to her superior," Damon said.

We finished eating and started wandering around town.

"We need to come up with a guest list," I said as we window shopped.

"Invite whoever you want," Damon replied.

"That's the problem the only person I know is Lana and the small group of people here so if there is someone you want there you need to speak up now."

Damon shook his head no.

I realized this was going to be the smallest wedding party in the world but I didn't mind it actually took a lot of the hassle out of the planning.

"Speaking of wedding stuff we need to pick up a ring for you."

Damon led me through town to a small jewelry store. I decided that since I was terrible with remembering stuff I would just give Bonnie my wedding band to spell. We selected just plain silver rings. Damon pocketed them and then we left the store.

We were wandering in the town square when I spotted Bonnie passing by us. I waved her over.

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed

"The rings."

"I was going to talk to her about that later," he said quickly as she approached.

"Hey Bonnie," I greeted her. "Can we ask you something?" I said quickly.

She nodded. We were standing in a fairly busy section of the square so I led her off to the side.

"I heard you guys are getting married," she smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

I paused in a search for the right words.

"I need you to spell me another daylight ring," Damon said bluntly. I sent him an angry look.

"What there is no way to sugar coat this," he said.

"Wait a minute can you explain this to me?" Bonnie said giving me a concerned look.

"After we get married Damon is going to change me."

"What?" she said looking horrified, "And you want me to make you a ring."

"Will you do it?" I asked.

"No. Sophie he's going to turn you into a monster. I can't get involved in this," Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie it's going to happen with or without a daylight ring. I was just hoping you would help me. I love Damon and I want to be with him would just be easier if I had a ring."

"Sophie do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"Yes Bonnie I probably know better than anyone. Why is me becoming a vampire so hard for you to comprehend. You had to expect this was what we had in mind when you heard we were getting married."

Bonnie looked at me thoughtfully, "Are you sure this is what you want to do Sophie?"

I nodded.

"Fine I'll do it. Do you have the rings or are you still picking one out?"  
>Damon pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed her mine.<p>

"When do you need this by?" she asked.

"No rush we are going to get married first, what's your address by the way I need to know where to send the invite," I smiled at her.

We talked for a couple more minutes.

"Thank you Bonnie," I said as I hugged her tightly.

She didn't reply she just smiled than walked away.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Damon remarked as soon as Bonnie was out of hearing range. "So now are you ready to go home?"

"We need to stop at my house I want to talk to Lana about wedding stuff."

We got out of the car and we were walking to the house.

"I don't think she's here Sophie?" Damon said.

"Where else would she be?"

I walked in and called Lana's name a few times. I went upstairs and into her room. It was empty all of her clothes and books were gone.

I pulled out my phone and dialed her number there was no answer so I left her a message.

"Hey lady where the hell are you? We haven't talked in days and I just came home and found all of your stuff gone. Call me I'm worried."

I dialed Stefan next he actually answered, to my surprise.

"Stefan is Lana with you?" I asked.

"Why would I have her?"  
>"Your whole compulsion thing haven't you been with her all summer?" I said frustration boiling through my words.<p>

"I am no longer bound to Klaus. He let me go the night of Homecoming and that was the last time I saw Lana."

"Do you know where she would have gone?"

"Not a clue."

"Fine if you see or talk to her tell her to call me. Where are you?" I tacked on as an afterthought.

"Bye Sophie," Stefan said then he hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and walked downstairs to where Damon was waiting.

"She's gone…That bitch took off without telling me," I raged. I was more scared than anything else. What if she told Klaus that she couldn't see what was coming and he went berserk and murdered her. No if she was dead, I would know.

"Well what did Stefan have to say about it?"

"Nothing Klaus let him go."

"He took off Stefan's compulsion?"

"Yeah a few days ago and he won't tell me where he is and Lana had better call me back or I will kill her." I said as I stormed out of the house.

LANA'S POV

When I finally woke up it was in the afternoon and my whole body hurt from sleeping for such a long time. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I was hungry but had no idea where the kitchen was so I opened my door and went in search of it. I made it to the stairs before the guy who had carried my stuff in last night came striding over to me.

"Good morning Lana," he smiled at me.

I tried to remember his name

"Toby right?"

"Tony."

"Ah yes, sorry Tony."

"Don't worry about it. Anyways Klaus is gone and I was told to hang out with you today," he said brightly.

I scoffed, "That's a great way of saying you are being forced to babysit me."

He didn't respond.

"So I need to go and get my car and then go and get some stuff can someone drive me to the Salvatore's?" I asked.

This guy was beautiful but he was just so intense that I was getting super uncomfortable around him.

"I can take you," he volunteered.

"Okay great," I lied. "I just need to go and get something and then I'll be ready to go."

I ran back to my room and dug around for my phone to call Klaus.

"Klaus what is with the super creep you have following me?" I hissed into the phone.

"He's just there to keep you safe."

"From what threat? You are the bad guy in town genius," I said a little louder.

"Well just tell him to leave you alone."

"No I need to go and get my stuff and I don't have a mode of transportation."

"What if I call Tyler Lockwood to come get you?"

Normally I would have been resistant but he was a far better choice.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly. "When will you be home?"

"Later."

"Well that's vague. I love you."

I hung up and lurked in my room watching out the window I didn't see Tyler approach but suddenly there was knocking at the bedroom door.

Please don't be the creep, I prayed as I cracked open the door.

"Thank god it's you Tyler," I sighed with relief.

"Klaus called and said you needed some help with something."

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked as I thought of my house.

"Sure."

We got into the black SUV and I gave Tyler directions. He stopped outside the house.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

I got out and walked up the steps.

"This is the secret. I don't want anyone to know about this place. Me and Sophie live here. Well we did until she moved into the boarding house and I took off with Klaus. But it's the one place in this town that either of us has to escape to and I don't want everyone knowing about it."

"I'll keep my mouth shut…wait does Klaus know about this place?"

"Yes he does," I opened the door and walked in. "Tyler you can come in."

"So what are we doing here?" Tyler asked as we walked up the stairs.

"I came to get my stuff and move it to Klaus'."

It took me a while to get all of my stuff together but Tyler quickly had it loaded in the SUV.

"Now I need to go to Sophie and Damon's," I said as I did up my seat belt. "And if you haven't had enough of me I need a couple of favours."

Once Tyler dropped me off I sent him in to town to buy some phones and take out $5000 in cash from Klaus' accounts.

I thought about going in and saying hi to Sophie but something stopped me. My keys were in the ignition so I just got in my Jeep and left. I made it back home before Tyler did. I saw Tony watching me through the window as I got out and walked towards the house. I asked a girl where the kitchen was and she led me to it. I poured some cereal and was just finishing it when Tyler came in.

"Ready for our next adventure?" I asked him.

He smiled and we went back outside. I drove us to Gladys' house.

"I need you to compel her if she won't let us in," I said to Tyler as I knocked on the door.

Gladys opened the door and smiled at me, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I don't know if you remember me but you helped me the other night," I said

She looked suspicious and I nudged Tyler.

"Invite us in?" he said quickly.

She smiled at us and opened the door wider. I had the money in my purse and I handed the phones to Tyler with instructions to hook them up. I put the money on her kitchen table and when Tyler came back I had him compel her to think the money was lottery winnings and then to forget that we were ever there.

"This was not the day I expected to have when Klaus told me to go and get you," Tyler said shaking his head as we left Gladys'. "Who was that woman anyways?"

"Gladys held me hostage for Mikael and she was just so nice and I adore her so she is another secret that stays between us."

When we got home I told Tyler he could leave but he opted to stay with me for the rest of the day. I suspected those were his orders but the way Tony was constantly under foot I was not going to throw Tyler out.

Eventually I got tired of Tony's constant lurking around corners and in doorways so I went upstairs and me and Tyler sat on the small balcony off of mine and Klaus' room.

"What is with that guy?" I asked as we sat down on the concrete ground since there was no table and chairs yet. "He is just so creepy."

"He's jealous of you," Tyler laughed.

"Umm why?" was the super creep also in love with Klaus, I wondered.

"He was Klaus' go to person, the one who he relied upon the most and now you're here and he isn't important anymore so he's mad."

"Do you hate me as well?" I asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "No, I may have been the first hybrid but I was never the favorite."

"So how do the others feel about me?"

"We all like you because of Klaus."

"Oh my god Klaus compelled you to like me."

"No but we have this faith in Klaus that's hard to explain so if he chose to love you there must be a reason for it so we all like you but just to varying degrees."

I pondered his words for a bit, "Did you know you were the second person in Mystic Falls that I met that I was excited to see."

"Who was the first?"  
>"Damon," I smirked.<p>

"So you knew who I was when we met. Like everything about me?"

"Like the fact that you were in love with Caroline, and that you were a werewolf, I even knew you would be the first hybrid," I said mystically.

Tyler smiled but looked a little uncomfortable, "Had you met Klaus by then?"

"I had a few run-ins with him before I saw you."

"So I never had a chance with you," Tyler pretended to be sad.

"I knew you would get together with Caroline."

"Well I think that's over," Tyler replied glumly.

"I can't see the future anymore but give her some time and don't talk about how wonderful Klaus is and she might come around."

Tyler and I spent the afternoon sitting out there killing time until Klaus came back. Klaus seemed a little surprised that I had let Tyler into the inner sanctum of our room and then I began to wonder if the issue was a werewolf territory thing. I didn't give it much thought after I gave Tyler a quick hug and sent him on his way.

"How was your day?" Klaus asked as he pulled me to my feet.

"Good I handled my business and Tyler and I went and got all of my stuff."  
>"I know because you have suitcases all over our room," Klaus complained.<p>

"Well than good sir I should go and unpack," I sighed dramatically as I walked inside.

The next several days passed with little excitement. I got accustomed to the hybrids constantly being underfoot and actually made a few friends among their numbers. I spent time creating elaborate wedding books for Sophie and Damon. On the third day I was there Sophie called me but Klaus and I were doing some online shopping so I sent her to voicemail with my plan being that the next day I would go and visit her.

"Would you be okay if I moved my family here?" Klaus asked nervously I could feel him trying to gauge my reaction.

"As long as the coffins aren't in the front entry way and I have to walk past them all the time I don't see a problem in it. Or are you planning on waking them up?"

"I won't wake them yet but eventually I will, is that a problem for you?"

"Well Elijah probably hates me and I know Rebekah does so hopefully somebody likes me otherwise that will just make things awkward at family functions."

"I think you'll get along with my younger brother Kol."

"What about the others?"  
>"Finn is very serious and no nonsense," Klaus replied.<p>

"So he's boring?" I stated. "What about the last coffin who's in there?"

Klaus went quiet and looked at me as if trying to figure out what to say.

"Esther."  
>"You have another sister?" I felt a glimmer of hope at least I would have a girl to ally myself with in the family.<p>

"My mother," Klaus informed me.

"What?" I had not seen that coming. "But you killed her."

I realized that was rather tactless but Klaus just brushed it off.

"It's complicated but don't worry about Esther because she won't be woken up."

I wasn't sure what to think but from his face I could see steering away from the topic of his mom would be a good call.

"So when are you going to collect your family?"

"I was thinking later today if it's okay with you."  
>I nodded, "Who am I to turn away family," I said benevolently.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. I really do appreciate it and I hope you have an amazing summer.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_Lana's POV_

"_What about the last coffin who's in there?"_

_Klaus went quiet and looked at me as if trying to figure out what to say._

"_Esther."  
>"You have another sister?" I felt a glimmer of hope at least I would have a girl to ally myself with in the family.<em>

"_My mother," Klaus informed me._

"_What?" I had not seen that coming. "But you killed her." _

_I realized that was rather tactless but Klaus just brushed it off._

"_It's complicated but don't worry about Esther because she won't be woken up."_

_I wasn't sure what to think but from his face I could see steering away from the topic of his mom would be a good call._

"_So when are you going to collect your family?"_

"_I was thinking later today if it's okay with you."  
>I nodded, "Who am I to turn away family," I said benevolently.<em>

LANA'S POV

He left shortly after and I continued ordering furniture for our house. I got bored and went downstairs to visit for a bit of social interaction. I was sitting outside when Klaus came back. I had never seen him so angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

He didn't answer me instead he grabbed my arm, yanked me to my feet and pulled me to our room.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Stefan," he said then he just went silent.

My first thought was that Stefan was dead and I thought I was going to puke.

"Tell me what happened," I ordered.

"He's taken my family."  
>I felt a sense of relief that he wasn't dead then I got confused.<p>

"What do you mean he took your family?"

"I went to get them and Stefan called and said he had taken them," Klaus raged.

I thought about why Stefan would do this and the most obvious reason was revenge for the compulsion. I grabbed my phone off the dresser and speed dialed Stefan not really expecting him to pick up.

"Lana how are you?" he answered brightly.  
>"Where are you Stefan?" I asked trying to not sound angry.<p>

"I can't tell you that."

"Where are they Stefan?"

I could hear his low chuckle, "So you know I have them already."

"Where are they?"

"Why do you care they aren't your family?" Stefan asked.

He had a point but I could see the despair in Klaus' face and that sent me into rage mode in an instant.

"They are my family Stefan and I want them back," I snapped.

I felt Klaus' eyes on me but I ignored him.

"I don't see that happening," he answered flippantly.  
>"I want to talk to you about this in person where can we meet?" I asked him.<p>

Stefan laughed, "You know the only reason you aren't with me now is that I couldn't get you away from his hybrids long enough to take you."

I felt sick to my stomach. I knew things would never be the same between us but I didn't envision it going this far in the opposite direction.

"Stefan please don't do this. You are risking everyone's safety; you know he will come after you by going after Elena. So please reconsider and give them back and nothing will happen to you."

"Good bye Lana," Stefan said and then the line went dead.

I threw my phone down a little harder than necessary. Klaus was sitting on the bed looking almost catatonic now that his anger had abated and he realized he might not see his family again. I walked over to him and he looked up at me.

"I'm going to get Rebekah," I said.

I knew where she was and I thought that I could negotiate with Sophie and Damon for her.

"I'm coming with you," Klaus said as he rose off the bed.

"No you're not. You are inches from snapping so you are staying here and I will be back soon."

I raced to my SUV and I could see Tony crossing the yard towards me. I didn't have time for his nonsense, so I quickly left.

I pulled up in front of the boarding house and got out. Now that I was no longer living here I felt like I should knock and wait for someone to answer the door but I just didn't have the time for that today. I walked in and I could hear Sophie and Damon talking in the living room and then the next minute Sophie was racing out to the hall to see me.

"Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in days and now you just show up out if the blue. Do you know how worried I've been?"  
>I felt a little guilty but I stifled it down.<p>

"I'm sorry but Klaus and I have been apart for weeks so we wanted a little time together." I said.

"Gross I don't want to hear about your love life," Sophie grimaced. "So are you ready to start wedding planning?"

Holy crap, I had forgotten about that entirely.

"I don't have my stuff with me but how about tomorrow we meet in town for a coffee at the grill."

Sophie nodded and I couldn't help but see how happy she was.

"So I have a weird request to make," I said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"I need Rebekah's body."  
>"No way. She is staying with us, consider her leverage," Damon said quickly.<p>

"Please I need her back," I begged.

"Why?" Sophie said looking confused.

"I just do and I know this is going to sound awful but I am just the polite way of asking. Klaus wants her back and he will do what he has to get her."

"Are you threatening us?" Damon asked clearly unimpressed as he stepped in front of Sophie.

"Sophie is safe but I don't know about the rest of the town," I answered.

"And you're okay with the fact that he is willing to hurt others?" Sophie said with disbelief.

"Klaus will do what he has to and that's why I'm here. I wanted to see if we can do this civilly."

"Well run back to Klaus and tell him no deal and that I will toss Rebekah into the ocean if Sophie feels the least bit unsafe," Damon said darkly.

I glared at him then turned back to Sophie, "Please I need her back."  
>"I'm sorry but Rebekah is dangerous and if Klaus wakes her up she will come after all of us. Even you because you knew Elena would stake her and you didn't warn her," Sophie said.<p>

"Fine I understand," I sighed. "So now that that is out of the way, do you still want to go for a coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure," Sophie smiled.

"Okay well text me when you want to meet up. Oh have you seen Stefan recently?" I asked as I was going out the door.

"No he left the night you did and he hasn't been back since. I don't think he's still in town," Damon said.

I didn't say anything so I just bid them farewell and went home.

Klaus was upstairs when I got back.

"They still have Rebekah but Damon is unwilling to play dice on giving her back," I said glumly.

"I didn't think he would want to, but don't worry Lana love, I already have a new plan," he smiled and I felt shivers go down my spine as I realized that this was all going to end badly.

"Well keep your plan to yourself. I don't want to know anything about it or what it entails just keep Sophie out of it."

"Don't worry about Sophie. I wouldn't hurt her."

I noticed that she was the only one he specified as safe but I just ignored that.

"Well I tried playing nicely but they wouldn't listen. So do whatever you have to to get your family back," I said as I hugged him.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Something else is going on," I said as Lana drove away.

"You think?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"She hates Rebekah so there needs to be a reason for her to ask for her back."  
>I had no idea what brought this about but I knew that our peaceful lives were over.<p>

The next day I texted Lana just before lunch time, she called me and we made plans to meet at the Grill.

Damon came with me saying that he wanted to be involved with the wedding plans. I saw through his excuse in a minute. We walked in and I could see Alaric at the bar and Elena sitting with Bonnie. I walked over to their table and Damon went to talk with Alaric.

"Hey ladies," I said as I sat down.

We talked and Elena asked if I had seen Stefan or Lana lately. I told them I was meeting her here and Bonnie quickly stood up saying she had to leave. Bonnie was about half way across the restaurant before she came racing back.

"Here Sophie its ready," she said as she slipped my ring into my hand.

I wasn't sure what to do with it so I put it in my purse.

Elena looked at us curiously but I just ignored her.

"Hey woman," Lana called as she approached with a large tote bag and bridal books. She glanced at Bonnie and Elena and I was waiting for her to say something rude to them but she surprised me when she said, "Are these two helping with planning?"

"I was just leaving," Bonnie said quickly.

Lana sat down and set the stuff on the table, "So I can rush this process because I have a whole passel of servants so I can have you two married in about three weeks," she smiled brightly.

"Where's Klaus?" Elena asked Lana sharply.

"I don't know Elena," Lana said rolling her eyes. "Okay so I put together these books go through them with Damon tell me which things you like or don't like. I have sent people to go and fetch dresses for you and I need to set up a cake tasting does tomorrow at three work for you?" she asked all business.

"I guess," I replied feeling a little overwhelmed.

Lana pulled out her phone and I wondered who she was calling.

"Hey Tyler, yeah I need you to go to the bakery I want their basic sample package and the gourmet one as well….okay….that's fine, no I want it at my house…tell him I say hi, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Tyler is helping me to gain people's cooperation in an efficient manner," Lana replied as she dug around in her bag.

"Klaus," Elena whispered.

"Elena, Klaus is not forcing Tyler to help me," Lana snapped.

Then I looked at what Elena was staring at.

"No Lana, turn around," I said.

"That's the guy that was following me this morning," Elena said sounding a little afraid.

I couldn't see anyone and then Klaus stepped to one side.

"Oh gross, its creepy Tony," Lana complained.

"Who's creepy Tony?"

"A weird hybrid that is constantly around just watching me," Lana shuddered.

Considering the company Lana was keeping he must have been really odd for her to have such a reaction.

Damon was standing next to me in a moment and Klaus walked over to Lana smiling and Tony trailed behind him.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Lana asked as he bent down and pecked her on the cheek.

"I just came down to the local pub to get a drink with my mate," Klaus replied as if he was innocent of any wrong doing. "Get a round then would you Tony."

Tony lumbered off towards the bar.

"I'm surprised that you stuck around long enough for happy hour," Damon said to Klaus.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. I'm thinking that Lana and I might fancy a home here. I imagine you're wondering 'how does this affect you'. And the answer is not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your lives however you choose you have my word," Klaus said.

"You already have a house don't you," I said as I realized that must be where Lana went.

Klaus grinned, "You are more than welcome to come and visit us Sophie."

He was stupid if he thought I would ever go to his house.

"What do you want from us?" Elena asked him.

"Well for starters you might tell me where I can find Stefan," Klaus replied.

"Stefan skipped town the night Lana left with you," Damon said.

"Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me, I need him found so I can take back what's mine," Klaus answered, his tone turning dark.

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem," Elena retorted sharply.

"Well this is me broadening the scope sweetheart," Klaus informed her.

I wasn't sure what to do and as I glanced around the table I could see everyone else was just as uncomfortable as me except for Lana who was shooting angry glances past me towards the hybrid who was bringing over a tray of drinks. He set them down and Klaus waved him away.

Alaric walked over and said something to Elena and she got out of her chair and left the restaurant. Klaus took her vacated spot.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked him.

"Joining you for a drink," he replied as he passed her a lemonade.

"No, I have lots to do and you are just a distraction. So you and your friend need to leave."

"Can we compromise?" Klaus asked.

"Fine, go and sit somewhere else and don't bother us again," Lana said as she flipped through the stuff she had brought with her. Klaus and Tony walked off but I could see them playing pool.

"When did Klaus by a house?" I asked.

"We picked it out when we came back but he's been having it renovated it's still under construction but our room is done so that's where I've been."

"And you don't mind living in a house filled with hybrids," I said shocked.

"Most of them are okay and Tyler's been hanging out with me a lot."

"So where is your new house?" Damon said.

"Why are you going to come for a visit?" Lana asked sarcastically with a broad grin.

"Well I need to buy you a house warming gift first," Damon shot back.

"Go away Damon, we need to have some girl chat and make wedding decisions," Lana laughed.

Damon looked at me but I nodded it was okay so he went back to the bar. I hated being here with Klaus and his hybrid around.

"Hey, is it okay if I take a look at some of this stuff tonight and give you some definite answers tomorrow?" I asked.

"For sure doll. But tomorrow at three we have a cake tasting at our place and the next day the wedding dresses will be here and I don't want Damon to see them so we will try them at our place and I will take them home with me."

"Do you need anything from me at all?"

"Yes a guest list and what time you want the ceremony at and if you want a casual setting or highly formal."  
>"I will know tomorrow."<br>I stood up feeling very overwhelmed. Damon was next to me.

"Damon I have your tuxes already but I will give them to Sophie and you guys can pick the one you want," Lana said smiling at him.

"Thanks I guess," Damon replied.

And with that he grabbed my hand and we left the Grill.

LANA'S POV

I walked over to where Klaus and Tony were playing pool.

"Thanks boys you scared off my bride and groom," I snapped at them.

"Sorry love," Klaus replied offhandedly.

"No you're not. I need to plan this entire thing and you need to stay out of my way until all is said and done," I huffed before storming out of the restaurant. Klaus caught up to me before I made it to my car.

"Where are you off to now?" he asked.

"Home. I need to make some calls and find a photographer, a caterer, hairstylist, makeup artist, plan a bachelorette party, and a million other things that need to be done."  
>"You know you don't have to do this stuff, it's not your wedding," Klaus said.<p>

"No I have to do this because I need to make sure Sophie has the perfect day."  
>"Is there anything I can do to help?"<p>

"Yes free up Tyler's time. So he can help me."  
>"Can't you get someone else to help you?"<p>

"No Tyler is the only one I trust with something of this magnitude, so when he's done wasting time with Jeremy Gilbert please give him time to help me."

"Fine, he can help you tomorrow," Klaus gave in.

"Good now keep Tony with you because I don't want him around."

I was stressed with wedding plans and I didn't want him near me. Klaus promised to keep him out of my way. I gave him a quick kiss and then headed home.

SOPHIE'S POV

Damon and I walked through the front door and I headed for the couch so I could go through the books Lana had given me. How did she have time to create these, I wondered in amazement as I flipped through the pages of the scrapbooks. She had laid out options for several wedding styles and broken them down by categories and added lists of colours and flowers and decorations she thought would work well.

"Damon come here and look at this you need to make some of the choices," I said.

"Let me pour a drink first, I suspect I will need it by the time this is over," he replied.

"I think it's about time we had a drink don't you?" said an accented voice. I turned to see Klaus leaning against the wall by Damon.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him. "Where's Lana?"

"She's at home. Cheers mate," he replied as Damon handed him a drink.

"You can't have Rebekah back," I said assuming that was why he was here.

"Surprisingly I'm not here for her. I need to find Stefan."

"Why are you so mad at him? You said he stole something from you," Damon said as he moved so he was standing between Klaus and me.

"My family, the originals. I had them daggered and boxed up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them and he went and pinched the bloody lot," Klaus said bitterly.

Damon smiled, "Of course he did, such a buzz kill my baby bro. well I'd love to find him but the trouble is I sure as hell don't work for you."

I could feel the subtle change in the room and I knew it boded ill.

Klaus paused for a moment then said, "You know your drink stinks of vervain so I can't compel you and I won't kill you as you're the best hope of getting me what I need and yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan,"

Klaus smiled darkly as if relishing his next words, "Oh well it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach."

He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed he smiled at me as he said, "So that thing I told you to do why don't you go ahead and get on with it."

He hung up.

"Who did you just call?" I asked him quickly.

"Oh you'll probably get a call from Elena in a few minutes," he said then he finished his drink and walked out.

I sure wasn't waiting for her to call I grabbed my phone and called her. She picked up and was crying and I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Elena calm down what happened?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"It's Alaric he got hit by a car."  
>"Where are you?" I said as my heart stopped.<p>

"At home."  
>"Was he wearing his ring?"<br>"Yes," she cried.

"Elena, Damon and I are on our way," I hung up and ran for the car.

As soon as Damon stopped the car I was running for the front door. Elena and Jeremy were both in the living room and Alaric was lying on the couch still dead.

"Jeremy why aren't you wearing vervain where's your bracelet?" Damon asked as soon as he was done checking on Alaric.

"I don't know," Jeremy said looking confused.

"It was Tyler it had to have been," Elena said. "That's why he was hanging out with you to get you off the vervain."

"Tyler Lockwood," I asked just for clarification.

Jeremy nodded.

"I wouldn't blame him this was Klaus' doing. So what happened?"

"Klaus told Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car and Alaric pushed him out of the way," Elena said bleakly.

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole coffins filled with his dead family members," Damon told her.

"Coffins?" Elena asked.

"Yup so all we have to do is find four coffins and voila and no one else on your families Christmas list needs to die." Damon said.

I felt like he was over simplifying this a bit and Jeremy seemed to feel the same.

Jeremy looked livid, "Wait that's your big plan to steal back four dead originals so this hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know."

"You have a better idea?" Damon asked.

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here pack our bags and go," Jeremy said angrily.

"Hey Jeremy calm down," Elena said quietly.  
>"No I'm not going to calm down Elena this happens every time no matter what we do. I mean get on my case about school and work… who cares none of us are going to make it out of this town alive," Jeremy spat.<p>

I was uncomfortable to be bearing witness to this fight. I hardly knew Jeremy, and Elena and I weren't exactly close.

"What if we give Klaus Rebekah?" Elena said and I could see in her face that she thought it was a great idea.

"Are you nuts?" I said quickly. "She wakes up and kills everyone. That is not an option."

"Wait Damon how many coffins did you say there were?" Elena asked

"Four," I said.

Elena grabbed her phone and left the room. When she came back she was looking extremely pleased with herself

"I know where Stefan is."

"What?" Damon said quickly.

"He's at the haunted witches' house," she smiled.  
>We got back in the car and I began to wonder if Lana knew about this. I grabbed out my phone and speed dialed her.<p>

"Do you have a guest list for me already?" she asked with disbelief.

"Did you know Klaus tried to have Jeremy killed?" I said.

"Is he dead?"

I could tell I had taken her by surprise and I felt relieved that she hadn't known.

"No Alaric saved him."  
>"Is he okay?"<br>"He was wearing his ring but he still isn't awake yet."

"Okay you need to tell me what happened?"  
>"Creepy Tony tried to hit him with an SUV."<p>

"Sophie I didn't know this was going to happen," she said and I could hear that she was pleading with me to believe her.

"I know."  
>"You need to find Stefan, I called him but he won't tell me where he is," Lana said.<br>Even though we were best friends I was not going to tell her that we were on our way to see Stefan.

"If I hear anything I'll let you know," I said then I hung up.

LANA'S POV

I felt bad about Jeremy and Alaric but I had told them that Klaus would do anything to get his family back so they had to have expected something like this. I looked out the window and I saw Tony walking towards the house and I wished I could rip out his heart because he just made me sick.

I was sitting in what would eventually become the living room working on getting wedding stuff put together. I had heard from the girl I had sent to get the wedding dresses and she was going to be back the day after tomorrow. I had taken up one of the rooms on the second floor and designated it for wedding use only. I had found a photographer in town that I liked so that was off the list but I knew I was going to have to branch out for the makeup artist and hairstylist.

"How goes the planning?" Klaus asked as he sat down next to me.

"I've made progress but there is still lot's to do."

I paused unsure if I should bring up Alaric or not.

"What is it?" Klaus asked as he looked at me.

"Sophie just called me…." I trailed off not sure what to say.

"So you heard about Jeremy Gilbert."  
>"Alaric took the hit for Jeremy."<p>

"Are you mad?" Klaus asked as he tried to read me.

I was surprised by how not mad I was. I should have been outraged but all I could think was I tried to get help from them and they were resistant so now what ever happened was on them.

"Not particularly," I said.

Klaus turned away from me and I was thinking that it was rather rude but when I looked past him I saw Tyler walking in.

"There's the man of the hour," Klaus said warmly as Tyler came in.

"So everything went okay?" Tyler asked.

"Well Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy but apples oranges message lands the same." Klaus shrugged as he rose of the couch and walked towards Tyler.

"You said you were sending them a warning," Tyler looked horrified.

"And I did, an effective one. Elena's family suffers and she's motivated to get me what I want"

"I didn't think we would actually have to kill anyone," Tyler said.

Klaus sighed, "Tyler mate, what your feeling is the remnants of a guilty conscious I need you to get over it. At the end of the day human life is just a means to an end. _Our_ means to _our_ end you'd do well to remember that."

Klaus had his back to me so he didn't see the face I made but Tyler saw it and he looked like he was unsure if he should stay or go.

"Klaus honey," I said sweetly flashing him a bright smile.

He turned on a dime and stared at me. Never had I used any sort of endearment with him unless it was a joke. I could see in his face he was trying to come up with a way to spin the words he had just said.

"I think I might have misheard you a moment ago, would you mind repeating what you said."

I waited but he just stood there uncertain.

"Well since you've seemed to forget I believe it was something along the lines of '_human life is just a means to an end'_," I finished dropping the smile and shooting him a look that I could only hope would scorch his soul.

"Love," Klaus said, "I didn't mean you."

"Well next time you make such dumb statements try not to forget who might be listening," I said.

I wasn't sure why that bothered me so much. I think it was because with Sophie's wedding approaching so quickly I knew there was only so much time before she would become a vampire and it scared me to think that she could one day feel that I was just a lowly human. I knew it was unlikely and that Damon would get her through the transition with her humanity intact but still I had a horrible habit of imagining the worst. And for me that was Sophie changing and then not wanting to be my best friend.

"Tyler can you be here tomorrow I want you to come with me for the cake tasting just so that I can be guaranteed things go mine and Sophie's way."

Tyler nodded.

"Well on that note I have lots to do," I got up and sauntered from the room. I spent the afternoon just going through the motions and accomplishing nothing. My mind was too focused on Sophie becoming a vampire. I was in my room sitting on the bed when Klaus came in.

He smiled at me and I could see he was waiting to see if I was still mad.

"Do you think Sophie will be okay as a vampire?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Everyone reacts differently."

I felt the blood drain out of my face. Was this his way of telling me that this was going to end badly?

"I've never met anyone like Sophie so I don't know what she will be like. She is someone who strikes me as rather stubborn but unwaveringly loyal to those she loves so it's hard to say what she'll turn out like," Klaus said as he sat down next to me.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," I sighed. "I need you to promise me something Klaus."

I turned so I was facing him.

"No matter what happens to me I want you to take care of Sophie."  
>"So you don't want to become a vampire," Klaus said.<p>

"I'm not saying that but even if I did become one I could get killed there are no guarantees in any life. What I want from you is that when Sophie changes if something happens between her and Damon or if she is ever in trouble I want you to help her. You don't have to hold her hand through life but please just watch out for her."

"Of course I will," Klaus said.

I felt like I could breathe easier. Sophie and I had always depended on each other so if I chose to stay human I just needed to know she would be taken care of. Not that Damon couldn't do a perfectly fine job; I just needed to be certain that all of the bases were covered.

Klaus and I just stayed in our room talking until it got dark and then he got a call from Elena.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews and feedback. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_Lana's POV_

_What I want from you is that when Sophie changes if something happens between her and Damon or she is ever in trouble I want you to help her. You don't have to hold her hand through life but please just watch out for her."_

"_Of course I will," Klaus said._

_I felt like I could breathe easier. Sophie and I had always depended on each other so if I chose to stay human I just needed to know she would be taken care of. Not that Damon couldn't do a perfectly fine job; I just needed to be certain that all of the bases were covered._

_Klaus and I just stayed in our room talking until it got dark and then he got a call from Elena._

SOPHIE'S POV

We were walking up to the witches' house and I was considerably less nervous going in this time than I was last time I was here. We walked in the door and we started calling Stefan's name.

I heard Damon yell and I thought that Stefan had snuck up and staked him until I saw the burns covering his hands and face as he moved out of the sun.

"Really still?" he shouted.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan and they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring," Damon complained.

"Then wait outside," Elena said, showing no sympathy.

Damon protested but Elena silenced him saying that she was going to see if Stefan was here. Now that Stefan was no longer compelled to not kill me I had no urge to go and look for him alone so I followed Damon back outside.

"Is he here?" I asked once we were standing on the porch.

Damon nodded and then I saw him trying to focus. I figured he was trying to listen in so I stood there straining to hear anything.

We were quiet for a couple of minutes and then Damon started smiling, "Elena just slapped him."

"What?"

"Act normal she's coming," Damon said as Elena came rushing out of the house towards us.

"Well that didn't really go over well," he commented, folding his arms and rocking back on his heels for a moment.

"Don't even start Damon," Elena retorted sharply.

"Let me talk to him," Damon said.

"You can't get in the witches won't let you."

Damon just smiled and I started to worry.

"Here take my car keys," he said to me, "You go deal with your brother I'll deal with mine," he said to Elena.

I grabbed the keys, "What's your plan?"

"Don't worry, just go home with Elena and check on Alaric."

Damon kissed me quickly and then pushed me towards the car.

"Do you want me to just take you home?" I asked Elena.

"Is it okay if I go to your place?"

Why would she want to go to mine and Lana's house?

"I guess," I said.

"I just want to get some of my stuff from Stefan's room," she elaborated.

I realized she was talking about the boarding house and I had a momentary burst of joy. She was the first person to call the boarding house my home and I was ecstatic but I tried to act as normal as possible.

We got home and Elena went straight up to Stefan's room without talking. I went back to the living room and started flipping through the wedding books. I had wedding plans swirling in my mind. I had wanted a small wedding but I was beginning to think with Damon being on the council we might have to think on a larger scale. I heard knocking on the door and that brought me out of my thoughts.

"I've got it Sophie," Elena said as she came racing down the stairs.

Now I was suspicious. I got off the couch and started following her to the door.

"Sophie can I have some privacy for a few minutes?" Elena asked as I intercepted her in the hall.

"What's going on Elena?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

There was another knock at the door and Elena tried to stop me when I pushed past her to open the door.

"Lana's not here," I said when I saw Klaus standing on the steps.

"I know, she's at home."  
>"What do you want?" I asked.<p>

"Elena called me. She and I have some business to discuss," he replied.

I was standing in the middle of the doorway but somehow he got past me and into the house.

"I trust you have news of Stefan?" Klaus asked once he was in the living room.

Was she actually going to tell him, I thought with horror.

"No I couldn't find him. But I have something else you want," she answered.

I knew she meant Rebekah.

"Elena, can I talk to you for just a moment?" I said.

"About what Sophie?" she asked her tone clearly telling me this was not the time.

"About stuff, Klaus can you give us a minute?"  
>"You know I have pretty good hearing so I will just listen in anyways," he answered nonchalantly.<p>

Fine he might as well hear what I have to say.

"You can't give him Rebekah. Elena you daggered her and Rebekah is an irrational psycho that is more vindictive than him," I gestured to Klaus. "She will come after you," I hissed. "Plus Lana and I knew it would happen so Rebekah will be gunning for us also," I told Klaus.

"Sophie I made a deal, Rebekah for Jeremy," Elena said quietly.

"What why?"  
>"Because I need to know he will be safe."<p>

"You are being stupid when Rebekah wakes up none of us will be safe."

I was astonished that she could be so reckless and dumb.

"Sophie," Klaus spoke up. "I can control Rebekah. It's in my best interest to keep you and Elena alive so you don't need to worry about that."

I glared at him. That was a big promise to make and there was no way he could keep it. I needed to call Damon. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. As soon as it was in my hand Klaus swiped it with a promise to return it later.

"Can I have my sister now please?" Klaus asked Elena.

She nodded and led him to the basement. I stayed upstairs pacing back and forth. Elena came up the stairs first followed by Klaus who had already un-daggered Rebekah. I turned away so I wouldn't have to look at her.

They went out the front door and I sat down on the couch and was in shock at what had just happened. I knew Damon was going to be furious when he got home. The worst part was I knew Elena would chicken out and I would have to be the one to tell him that our only leverage over Klaus was now gone.

"So have you made any decisions?" Klaus asked as he looked at the wedding book strewn across the table.

"I kind of like this one the most," It reminded me of Gone with the Wind, but not overtly so almost as if it was just inspired by the idea. Then I recalled that it was Klaus that I was talking to so I slammed the book shut.

He handed me my phone and picked up one of the books, "Lana is turning our house into a wedding shop. Every time I turn around I see my hybrids walking in with more items that Lana tells me are necessary but I'm not sure how she will utilize half the stuff," he gave a half smile.

"If it's a problem she can bring the stuff here or take it to our house," I said, although in my mind I was wondering what she had bought.

"No not at all, but I was hoping you could convince her to take tomorrow night off. It's the founder's council meeting and I want her to go with me. I asked her but she says she's too busy."

It seemed odd for Klaus to be asking for a favour from me.

"I'll call her tomorrow," I said. "Now you need to leave because I don't want your sister waking up here."

Klaus nodded, set my phone down and was gone in an instant.

Elena came into the room as soon as he was gone.

"How could you Elena?" I said.

"It was the only way to protect Jeremy from Klaus. Can you drive me home I need to check on Alaric?"

That was the last thing I wanted to do but I grabbed my keys off the table by the door and walked out to my car.

Elena seemed a little surprised that I followed her into her house but she didn't say anything. I just wanted to go home but I needed to check to make sure Alaric was okay. He was sitting on the couch when I spotted him and his skin had a sick grey pallor.

"Are you okay?" I asked him,

He nodded but when he stood up he hit the floor with a thud.

"Elena call an ambulance," I screamed as I raced to him. I flipped him over and tried to remember any of my basic first aid. I knew if something was wrong with him it was way beyond anything I could do to help.

The ambulance made good time in arriving and the paramedics were just walking in when I heard Elena start yelling. I spun around and saw creepy Tony compelling them to leave.

"You can still save him Elena, just invite me in my blood can heal him," Tony said.

I could see Elena wrestling with the idea as she looked at Alaric.

"Don't do it Elena," I said quickly.

"I can save him but just so you know he's almost dead," Tony warned.

"Shut up you," I yelled.

Tony looked at me with absolute disgust and loathing and I could see why Lana hated him so much. He was about to open his mouth but instead he toppled to the ground. Elena screamed and I was shocked when I saw Jeremy standing behind him holding Alaric's crossbow. I had no clue how Jeremy had gotten a hold of it or why he was there but I could have kissed him.

"He's not dead," Jeremy said as he walked into the house and into the kitchen.

I had never seen this side of Jeremy he had always just been the troubled younger brother but now he was all business as he came back towards me holding a cleaver. I guessed how this was going to play out so I turned my head but I heard the sounds and I felt my stomach heave at the wet thud and gushy noises.

"We need to get Alaric to the hospital," Jeremy said as he stood up.

I wondered what the hell kind of neighbours they had. In my neighbourhood growing up if there was an ambulance on the street everyone would have had their eyes on it. On top of that all the screaming Elena had done hadn't alerted anyone.

Jeremy grabbed Alaric's shoulders and I grabbed his feet and we put him in the back of Elena's car.

"Are you coming with us?" Jeremy asked me.

"No I need to call Damon," I replied.

Jeremy nodded and then he got in the car.

Now that I was alone I was nervous. I had to build up my courage as I stepped over creepy Tony's remains.

Damon answered my call immediately

"Alaric collapsed and is on his way to the hospital. Jeremy killed a hybrid and his corpse is on the Gilbert porch what do you need me to do?"

"Where are you now?" Damon asked as if I had not just called him and told him something insane.

"At Elena's."  
>"Stay there I will go and take care of Alaric and then I will come to you."<br>"Did you and Stefan talk?"

"He has the coffins at the witches' house."

"He does!"

"Yup, but that stays between us for now."

"For sure. How long are you going to be?"  
>"I don't know I'm on my way to the hospital now."<p>

Damon showed up faster than I expected and he put in a quick appearance before removing the body from the porch.

I thought about calling Lana but I figured I would wait until I went home. Elena, Jeremy and Alaric turned up. I felt like I was really out of my element in the middle of their family dynamic. I heard Damon's car pull up and I noticed that Jeremy went upstairs when he showed up.  
>"I'm worried about him Rick. Jeremy shouldn't have to live like this any longer."<br>"Elena he's a Gilbert this would have been his life regardless of if you had met Stefan," I said reasonably.

"No I need Damon to compel him to leave town," Elena said firmly.

I thought she was making a huge mistake but I just let it go.

"Tony the headless hybrid is at the bottom of the quarry," Damon proclaimed as he walked in.

I wanted to barf but I just pushed it down. Elena took Alaric and Damon upstairs and I could hear them talking to Jeremy about leaving town and not coming back. I would have gotten more up in arms about them exiling Jeremy but if I looked over the history of the show they always brought characters back when they needed something dramatic to happen. I thought about saying goodbye to Jeremy then but I didn't.

"Ready to go Sophie?" Damon asked as he came down the stairs.

I nodded and followed him outside. There was still a huge blood stain on the porch from where Tony had bled out. I stopped in my tracks when I saw it. I could be good in a crisis but once the threat had passed I would fall apart. Damon told me to close my eyes and he carried me over it and off the porch. I got in the car and just sat silently all the way home. I followed Damon upstairs and I was just going to go to bed but I kept hearing the sounds of creepy Tony's head being sliced off. I got in the shower hoping that it would help to relieve some of the stress. I got into some pajamas and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked quietly.

"No Damon I am not okay! I witnessed I guy get beheaded today. How could I possibly be okay?" I started crying.

For one moment I wished Damon could compel me to forget what had happened today.

"Sophie it will be alright," Damon said.

Was that really the best he could do? I needed serious mental help and the best he had to offer was 'it will be alright'.

"I need to call Lana," I blankly stated.

"It's almost two in the morning," Damon said as if that would slow me down.

I called her anyways.

"I assume this is important." Lana said sleepily. I heard her yawn and then silence and I wondered if she had fallen back asleep.

"Sophie are you going to tell me or should I just come over?" Lana asked sounding a little more awake.

"Creepy Tony's dead."  
>"What happened? Do I need to send Damon a gift basket to thank him for getting rid of my nemesis?"<p>

She was so okay with his death that I got a little worried about her mental state.

"It was Jeremy who killed him."  
>"What….Jeremy is such a boss. Do you think Elena would be mad if I stopped at her house to thank Jeremy tomorrow?"<p>

How was she taking this so well?

"That would make her super enraged. Besides Jeremy is leaving town."

"Why?"

"Elena had him compelled to leave. He's going to Denver to forget about all of this."

I heard nothing and then Lana came back with a vengeance.

"Why would she do that? Klaus isn't going to go after him he made a deal and he sticks to his word. Elena is just setting them up for more problems later on. He's a Gilbert he was born for this life, she will regret this one day. Do you know what will get Jeremy killed it's when he will come back into town but have no idea what is really going on and he will walk into some kind of trouble without even realizing it. And when Elena is all sad and crying at his funeral I will walk up to her and say this is your fault you sent him away. She's just an idiot," Lana finished in a burst of fury.

I agreed with most of her sentiments but I didn't say anything.

"So I just wanted you to know what happened but I should go," I said.

"Wait you aren't telling me something," Lana said.

"I was there when Tony got beheaded."

"Jesus," Lana said quietly. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No I was just going to go to bed."

"Well try to think about the fact that tomorrow we have a cake tasting, and the day after your wedding dresses will be here. Goodnight Sophie."

"Oh, Klaus told me to tell you to go to the founder's thing with him tomorrow. Night Lana."

I hung up.

"Is it a good idea to tell the enemy everything?" Damon asked as soon as I was off the phone.

"Lana needs to know what's happening and if you pay attention you will notice that I didn't tell her about Stefan. Where does he have the coffins?"

"At the witches' house."  
>"Why didn't Elena say something about them?"<br>"The witch spirits are cloaking them, so you can only see them if they want you to."

"So now what's the plan?" I asked.

"I don't know but I was going to take you to the founder's party but now you can stay behind," Damon said.

LANA'S POV

I saw Klaus come in carrying Rebekah and I chased everyone out so that he could have some time alone with her. I waited in our room until he wanted to talk. I sat outside on the ledge of the balcony until he turned up. He sat down next to me.

"When will Rebekah be running around?" I asked.

"She won't be. Sophie was right I can't keep Elena, Sophie, and you safe from her," he sighed.

I tried to be sympathetic but I was secretly relieved she wouldn't be waking up. We sat quietly together for a bit.

"I have wanted a house for my family and I used to picture what it would be like once we were all here together. I guess that's over now," Klaus said bitterly.

"You don't know that. Rebekah loves you more than I think you can appreciate. She will be mad but give her time to come around and she will forgive you eventually."

"What about the others once I have them back Rebekah will tell them what I did."

"Well you did the crime. So you can't hate them for being mad and if being together as a family is as important to you as you claim it is, you need to be willing to give them time to deal with their grief and anger without retaliating. I can guarantee they will want to kill you but you will have to get past that and forgive them then move on."  
>Klaus looked at me oddly for a moment.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm just trying to picture you wrangling a family of original vampires. Telling us to stop fighting and get along with each other," he smiled.

"At the very least it will make for some good entertainment," I replied laughing. "But god help the lot of you if you ruin my Christmas festivities at any point."

"Do you have any idea where Stefan might have taken my family?"

"No, but we'll get them back eventually."

I was running on fumes so I stood up and went and showered and crawled into bed. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep when my phone started ringing. By the time I hung up I was more than a little worried about Sophie. She had seen something traumatic and even though I was glad Creepy Tony was dead, I was still worried about her.

"I can't believe Jeremy Gilbert killed one of my hybrids," Klaus said sounding impressed.

"I know but I think I need to go and see Sophie," I kicked off my covers then Klaus grabbed my arm.

"It's the middle of the night just let her sleep."

"She will be hard pressed to sleep."

"I know you two always think you need to rush in and save each other but let Damon get her through this problem. You are going to have to take a step back and let him take over the stuff you do for her. If they are getting married he needs to be able to handle these things without you."

I glared at him because I knew deep down he was right.

"Why did you tell Sophie to tell me to go to the founder's party?"

"Because I asked you and you hardly even heard what I said. So will you go with me?"

"Like a date," I giggled.

Klaus sighed, "Yes Lana, like a date."

"You know this is the first time you've asked me out on an official date."

"I hope you're aren't expecting flowers and romance because you will be rather disappointed."

"Well just so you know I am a lady and I don't put out on the first date."

I remembered our lake encounter and how we had slept together. I could see that Klaus was also thinking about that particular incident.

"Okay except for that one time but I don't think that really counts as a date," I said.

Wow, as if that made it better.

"Well are you coming with me or not?" Klaus asked.

"Of course I am."

I hadn't been to a founders function yet and I figured one night out would probably be fun. Plus Mayor Lockwood was such a cougar who flirted shamelessly with Damon that it would probably be a good idea to make sure she didn't try to get too friendly with Klaus.

"But I will have to just meet you there. I will be at my house all day tomorrow helping Sophie with some stuff. And tomorrow when the dresses show up can you just have them moved to my room so that they are out of the way."

The next morning I was up early. I was feeling like I had lots to do and I wanted Tyler to help me. I texted him asking where he was.

I felt like an idiot when he told me he was at school. I had forgotten that something as simple as school still existed. I texted him back that I would pick him up at three so he could come to my house with me. I walked downstairs and saw Klaus talking to the construction workers so I just waved quickly and went and got breakfast. I worked on wedding details and the like.

"Still busy?" Klaus asked as he came up behind me.

"A woman's work is never done. How much longer until the renovations are finished?"

"A week or so."  
>"Thank god. I'm tired of living in a construction zone."<br>"Well I was just coming to tell you that you need to clear out because they need to finish working in here," Klaus said.

I debated; I needed to make a lot of phone calls and shouting over power tools seemed like a bad idea.

"Do you know what I'm just going to leave the premises, I told Tyler I would pick him up but he can find his own way to my house now."

I went to my room and started digging through stuff to wear for tonight. I found an ensemble threw it and everything I thought I would need to get ready in an overnight bag. I found Klaus and gave him a quick kiss and then took off. The quiet of my house was rather peaceful but it was looking a little shabby so I spent the morning cleaning. Tyler showed up a little early. He seemed frustrated but I just didn't have the time or desire to get caught up in his dramas with Caroline. Sophie turned up shortly after him.

"Lana can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?" she asked as she caught sight of Tyler. I followed her into her room.

"What is it?"  
>"Why is Tyler here?" she asked looking angry.<p>

"I need him to help make things run smoothly."

Sophie glared at me, "Well how could you let him into our house?"

"Because his compulsion works better when he can be in the same room as a person. I know you don't like having him here but it's just business."

Sophie pondered for a moment, "Fine but this doesn't mean he gets invited to the wedding."

"I know. He's like third on the list for a backup date since I can't bring Klaus," I smiled.

The woman showed up with the cakes and I had no idea how Sophie was going to decide what she wanted.

"Is it possible to have a chocolate with a banana cream filling, vanilla with raspberry filling, red velvet and cream cheese filling in three layers?" Sophie asked.

The woman smiled sadly, "No I'm afraid you can only have one."

"I'd be willing to pay you quite well," Sophie said.

The woman stayed firm. I glanced at Tyler and he crossed the room and asked for the cake Sophie wanted.

"Oh I'm sure we can make that for you," the woman agreed amiably.

We finished describing our order and I told her I would contact her when I wanted it made.

"I need to go Klaus needs to talk to me," Tyler said as he walked to the door.

"Okay thanks for the help, I'll see you tomorrow," I called to him. I turned to Sophie, "So are you coming to the function in town tonight?"

"No, I'm staying home but Damon will be there. I want to finish picking my stuff for the wedding."

"Alright Lady, I'll probably call you later," I said as she took off out the door. I had a quick nap and then started getting ready to go out later. I got out of the shower and had walked into my room.

"Have you missed me?" Stefan asked.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Author's Note: Wow, i can't believe that this story has 200 reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it, I really appreciate all of the feedback I've recieved._**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_Lana's POV_

_I turned to Sophie, "So are you coming to the function in town tonight?"_

"_No, I'm staying home but Damon will be there. I want to finish picking my stuff for the wedding."_

"_Alright Lady, I'll probably call you later," I said as she took off out the door. I had a quick nap and then started getting ready to go out later. I got out of the shower and had walked into my room._

"_Have you missed me?" Stefan asked._

LANA'S POV

I jumped as I saw him sitting on my bed.

"Stefan what the hell! Where have you been?"

"Around," he smiled.

"Well what are you doing here? Have you come to kidnap me in an attempt to gain the upper hand on Klaus?" I asked it jokingly but it was my actual concern.

"Not at all. I was bored and needed some company."

"Did it get lonely in your fortress of solitude?" I asked mockingly.

Stefan just shrugged.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"Sophie and I had wedding details to attend to. Speaking of are you going to be in attendance?"

"As the best man."

"Well save me a dance, but now you need to go because I have to get ready," I said as I started pulling out clothes and walking out of the room. I went to the bathroom and changed assuming that Stefan would be long gone when I returned.

I went to my room to blow dry my hair and was surprised to see Stefan still sitting there.

"You have a home go there," I said as I walked in to see him lounging on the bed.

"Oh come on Lana aren't you the littlest bit happy I came to see you."

Even though he had become a nuisance I was happy to see him.

"You stole all of my future in laws, why would I be thrilled to see you?" I asked frowning; pretending to be angry with him.

"I know you're not really mad at me," Stefan smiled smugly. "If you were really mad you wouldn't be wearing the wedding ring I gave you."

He had me there, I thought as I glanced down at my right ring finger.

"Fine I'm not that mad but I would like to get Klaus' family back. Are you willing to trade for them?"

"Nope. Besides you they are the only things Klaus cares about."

"So why not kidnap me, why'd you take the coffin crew?" I asked.

I was actually kind of curious.

"Do you know how well protected you are?"

I shook my head.

"Klaus has hybrids tailing you all the time except for when you come here," Stefan said.

I pushed his legs over and sat down on the bed, "Now what's the real reason?"

"That's the only one," Stefan replied.

"You haven't even tried to hurt me yet here we are all alone," I shot back.

"We promised to be secret friends," Stefan said simply. "We agreed that no matter what we would have the other persons back. When this is all said and done I know for a fact that you will be the only one who will stick with me no matter what."

I wanted to protest but after all the times he had made me so mad I swore I would never talk to him again within days we were back to being friends. I also doubted that he would ever actually kill Klaus so I felt like it would be a waste of time fighting with him.

"So how do you like living with Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"It's been nice but I do miss the battle of wits Damon and I would get into. So how long are you going to hang around here?"

"Only a little longer, I have things to do tonight," Stefan said.

I knew I needed to keep getting ready but who knew when I would have a chance to see Stefan again. I crawled over top of him and snuggled up next to him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You need to give Klaus his family back," I said after a few minutes.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I miss this, I never get to see you anymore and sadly you are my only other friend in this town."

"Well, for now we will just have to go back to be secret friends," Stefan said smiling. "Come on it will be fun we'll hang out in secret every few days."

I wanted to agree but I knew that I couldn't so I just stayed silent. I glanced at my phone and saw I was going to have to rush to get ready. I clambered over Stefan and started blow drying my hair and getting ready at top speed.

"How do I look?" I asked as I turned in a circle.

"Perfect," Stefan assured me. We walked downstairs and I gave Stefan a quick hug before taking off towards town.

SOPHIE'S POV

When I woke up in the morning I just wanted a day in bed to recuperate and get over last night's events.

"Good Morning," Stefan smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. He had been gone for a while so to have him just turn up was a little alarming.

"Damon is running late and we need to meet Bonnie at the witches' house," Stefan replied as he leaned against the door frame. Damon came walking out of the bathroom and within minutes they had left.

I rolled over and went back to sleep my dreams were awful and the third time I woke up from a nightmare I gave up on the idea of sleeping. I got out of bed and looked at my wedding books for a minute before deciding that I was in no mood for planning. I wandered around aimlessly until I decided to grab something to eat and then go and lie in bed and channel surf.

Damon came sauntering back in the afternoon.

"Did Bonnie make any progress with the locked coffin?" I asked.

"None, do you have any ideas about who is in there?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

I shook my head no.

"Don't you need to get ready?" Damon said as he looked at the clock.

I must have given him an odd look because he said, "Lana is having a cake tasting for the wedding."

I had forgotten about that entirely.

"Can you do me a favour, grab my boots out of the closet," I asked.

Damon got off the bed and started digging around in the closet he bent over and I started checking him out.

"Damon don't move," I said quickly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just don't move."

"Sophie what's going?" he asked me again sounding a little more worried.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the view," I laughed.

Damon stood up and turned around. I saw him roll his eyes. I got out of bed and started getting ready. I didn't get fancy since it was supposed to just be me and Lana.

I was out of the house as fast as humanly possible but I arrived a few minutes late. Luckily the woman from the bakery was even later. I was thoroughly unimpressed to see Tyler Lockwood but once he proved his usefulness he didn't seem quite so bad. We finished the cake tasting and I headed home. Damon was getting out of the shower as I walked in.

He came over and kissed me, "You taste like cake," he said smiling quickly before pulling me against him.

Damon got out of bed and went into the bathroom. My phone started going off I grabbed it expecting it to be Lana.

"Hey Elena," I said a little shocked that she was calling me.

"Hey what are you doing tonight? It's Caroline's birthday and we are planning to have a funeral for her I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

After watching a guy get beheaded I didn't really want to go and hang out in a cemetery and have death just staring me in the face.

"I wish I could but I have stuff I need to do, but we should hang out tomorrow."

Elena agreed then we hung up.

"So you're just staying in tonight?" Damon asked as he walked towards me.

"Yup."

"I'll be back later," he smiled, then he kissed me once and headed out the door.

LANA'S POV

I found a place to park outside the Mystic Falls Founder's Hall and did a last minute makeup check before getting out of the car. I was hoping Klaus was already there because I didn't want to feel like a total weirdo being there on my own.

"What are you doing here, besides causing trouble?" I heard Damon ask from behind me as I walked up to the entrance.

"I'm here to make a donation to the bridge restoration of course," I replied.

"Where's Klaus?" Alaric asked as he started looking around as if expecting him to materialize out of the darkness.

"I don't know, I'm supposed to meet him here."

I linked arms with Damon.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I hate walking into these things by myself," I replied. I expected some resistance but none came.

The three of us went and grabbed drinks and I spotted a blonde hybrid walking through the crowd.

"Klaus is here," I said quietly.

We made our way through the rooms looking for him. We found him standing by the stairs and I saw Klaus flirting shamelessly with Carol Lockwood.

"Uh-oh Lana, I think you might have some competition," Damon smirked.

"Let's hope not otherwise I'll be moving back in with you," I smiled back at him.

"Well than let's go interrupt shall we," Damon replied hastily.

We walked towards them and Klaus didn't seem the least bit surprised to see me with Damon.

"Look at what the cat dragged in, nice vest," Damon said to Klaus.

"Oh thank you very much. It's good to see you Damon. Carol and I were just discussing if you would be tonight's other big benefactor," Klaus replied.

"What do you say Damon. Klaus just made a very generous pledge you know how we are chomping at the bit to begin the renovation," Carol Lockwood smiled at Damon then her gaze shifted to me. "You must be Sophie, Tyler's told me about you," she smiled at me also but I could see a frosty undertone in it.

"She's not Sophie," Damon said as he pushed me towards Klaus.

Klaus grabbed my hand, "Lana is here with me," he said.

Carol seemed surprised to say the least but just tried to act normal.

"Carol, and don't take this the wrong way but do you realize you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life," Damon said giving her a look that clearly said she must be crazy for talking to Klaus at all. I smirked a little, it was a ballsy move, typical Damon.

"Oh come now some might say I saved him with that nasty full moon business. I never had to go through it myself more than twice to be honest but still I'm very sympathetic," Klaus replied.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon," Carol said warningly, "And our town."

"From who? His hybrids are the ones the town needs protection from," Damon hissed angrily.

"Well I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family," Klaus said calmly.

"Not gonna happen," Damon answered quickly.

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor. You and the council stay out of my hair I'll stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone, and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."

I paused, what the hell had taken place today? Did Stefan kill them before or after he saw me, I wondered.

Carole turned to Damon, "Please Damon just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action against him."

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon said in disbelief.

Even though I was with Klaus I still couldn't believe the mayor had just said that. Damon had nearly died saving Tyler this summer and now she was totally throwing Damon under the bus for Klaus.

"Oh come on mate give peace a chance," Klaus smiled. Damon looked disgusted and outraged at the same time. I didn't know what else to do so I downed my glass of champagne and grabbed Damon's hand, "We need to get another drink," I proclaimed as I pulled Damon along behind me before he and Klaus could get into a fight.

"What are you doing Lana?" Damon asked as he followed me.

"Keeping you alive, I have put too much time into planning a wedding to lose the groom now," I said as I grabbed another drink.

"I need to go find Alaric," Damon said. He turned and walked away. I felt someone beside me I turned to see the blonde hybrid next to me.

"Can I have a few minutes to myself?" I said in disbelief.

"Sorry Klaus told me to stay with you," he answered.

"Well I'm telling you it's unnecessary," I waved him away. I wandered the party, I saw Alaric talking to a pretty brunette. She's no Jenna, I thought moodily. I kept circling and then I found a table outside and sat down feeling very disappointed by the entire night. The council functions always looked awesome but this was just boring.

"You don't look like you're having any fun at all."

I swiveled in my chair.

I gasped, "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to enjoy the party," he smiled as he leaned against my chair.

"What happened today between you and Klaus?" I asked.

"I told him to get his hybrids out of town," he replied simply.

I paused trying to figure out what this all meant, "You killed someone, who was it?"

"I think her name was Mindy."

I breathed a sigh of relief she wasn't anyone I had known, "You should get out of here. The whole town is plotting against you," I told him.

"I can't leave yet. I have to talk to a few people first," Stefan said. He walked away and if I hadn't been watching him like a hawk I would have missed him lift a knife off a counter and walk into the Founder's Hall.

I panicked. I knew I couldn't tell Klaus he was here without getting Stefan killed. I got up and started pushing through people as quickly as I could without looking too worried or deranged. I found Damon and raced towards him.

"Stefan's here. I don't know what's going on but you need to get him out of here," I whispered in his ear. Damon took off out of the room at high speed. I stood there waiting for him to come back and tell me that it was all under control.

Klaus came around the corner and started towards me.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he approached me.

"It's just a boring party," I lied. "Are you done making plans with the mayor?"

"Yes we've reached an agreement. Now I just need to get the sheriff on my side but that can wait for another day," Klaus said.

We grabbed a couple of drinks and went outside. We had been out there for about an hour when Damon walked over.

"We need to talk about Stefan," he said quietly then walked towards the house. Klaus and I followed him into a room and I closed the doors behind us.

"Stefan is out of control. He just tried to kill your hybrid in the middle of a council meeting," Damon stated.

"Did you know he was here?" Klaus asked me.

I nodded, "I told Damon to get him out of here."

"Why didn't you come get me?" Klaus asked.

"Because you and Stefan would have just ended up in a fight. I figured it was better to just get Damon to handle it."

Klaus started to speak but was interrupted by Damon,

"Anyway you need to be aware of the fact that he is operating on crazy, so I would just listen to him when he makes demands, because I don't know how far he's willing to go to get your hybrids out of town," Damon said.

Klaus just smiled at him then pulled out his cell phone, "Speak of the devil its Stefan. Stefan how nice to hear your voice" he said as he answered the call on speaker phone.

"Get your hybrids out of town Klaus."

"Well that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."  
>"Okay then, I'm going to drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge," Stefan said angrily.<p>

"STEFAN STOP THE FUCKNG CAR," someone yelled and I felt my blood run cold.

I turned to Damon and he was looking at me horror struck.

SOPHIE'S POV

When Damon left I had a shower and went back to channel surfing for the rest of the night. I was interrupted by a quiet knocking at my bedroom door, it swung open and Stefan was standing there.

"Damon's not here. He's at the founder's bridge party thing," I said as I turned back to the TV.

"I know I was just there," Stefan replied.

"Well what are you doing here?" I asked not really paying attention.

"You and I haven't spent any real quality time together. Do you want to go somewhere with me?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Nope," I answered shortly.

"Come on it will be fun," Stefan said.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you. I'm already in my pajamas and I just want to go to bed when this show's over," I replied.

"Let's just go for a quick drive," Stefan insisted.

I turned to face him, "I said _no_ Stefan. Now I think you should leave Damon will be home soon."

Something was wrong I could just feel it. I started trying to find my phone which had become lost in the blankets. Stefan was different from how he was this morning, he had flipped his switch I realized with horror. I felt my phone under my fingers and I thought if I could just talk to Damon I would be safe and that Stefan would leave.

"Put the phone down Sophie," Stefan said quietly.

I knew it was my one chance for survival so I held on to it and kept dialing. I didn't see Stefan move but I felt him as he started choking off my air. I blacked out and when I woke up I was in the backseat of his car and Elena was sitting in front of me.

"Stefan stop the car," I demanded as I sat up. Why was Elena sitting in the front seat so calmly did she not see that Stefan was out of control.

"So what's the plan Stefan what's the big move your making," Elena asked him.

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer I'm not going to let him make himself a new one," he answered.

Holy shit this was worse than I thought it was. There were only so many ways he could stop Klaus and that was either a vampire Elena or a dead Elena.

"Let me out of this car now Stefan," I yelled, my heart racing.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to lock me inside some cave and keep me hostage?" Elena asked.

What an idiot how was she not putting this together I screamed in my mind.

"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire," Stefan said darkly.

Now Elena's panic kicked in and she started telling him to pull over. I knew I couldn't just sit here and become a victim. Stefan was distracted by Elena yelling and my hope was that if I could hold his attention for a few seconds Elena would have the good sense to grab the keys out of the ignition or do something to slow us down.

I sucker punched Stefan as hard as I could and then just kept hitting him.

"Grab the keys Elena," I yelled at her as I continued struggling with Stefan. We had a small window of opportunity and she missed it. Stefan grabbed my one arm and threw me into the backseat. I slammed against the door and saw stars.

Calm down Sophie, Damon will save you, I told myself then I remembered that he had no idea where I was.

Stefan pulled out a phone and I heard it ringing and then Klaus answer. I heard Stefan say something about Wickery Bridge.

"STEFAN STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" I yelled.

"Stefan you kidnapped Sophie?" I heard Lana say with disbelief.

"She's insurance to make sure you don't think I'm kidding around. I will kill them both right now," Stefan said.

"I don't believe you Stefan, you won't kill Elena," Klaus said coolly.

Stefan glanced at Elena and then I saw him force feed her his blood. Elena was coughing and sputtering.

"What just happened?" Lana asked.

"I just fed Elena my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire," Stefan said and I could tell he thought he would win.

"You won't do it Stefan," Lana said quickly.

What the hell? Why wasn't she pleading with him to stop?

"I know you are just trying to beat Klaus at his own game but Damon and I would never forgive you for this and you know it," Lana continued.

I was speechless.

"Lana shut up," I heard Damon say angrily. "Stefan stop the car now."

"Damon," I said quietly.

"It's going to be okay Sophie. Klaus get your hybrids out of town," Damon demanded.

"No, Stefan won't do this," Lana said with a strange amount of certainty.

"You aren't going to gamble with Sophie's life," Damon yelled at her.

"The hybrids stay Stefan," Lana said.

Where was Klaus in all of this, I wondered for a second.

"Fine," Stefan yelled.

I could feel us speeding up and as we came around the corner I saw the bridge.

Elena and I pleaded with him to stop the car. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't look away as we got closer. I started praying that Stefan would back down. And for a moment I thought he had. I heard a loud bang as if a cannon had gone off beside me. My ears were ringing and when I looked in the front seat Elena and Stefan were gone. I thought he was going to pull me out but the car went through the flimsy guard rail and all I could see was a dark void. The car hit the water with more force than I expected. I started trying to get out. I tried kicking out a window but it wouldn't shatter and the car started filling with water faster and faster. My last thought before the water went over my head and started filling my lungs was of Damon.

LANA'S POV

I heard a bang and then nothing. I did not think this would happen. I felt my head spin and I was dimly aware of Damon yelling at me before going out the door at high speed to see if he could fix my mistake and save Sophie.

Stefan wouldn't have done this. I had been so sure that I had been right. Stefan put on a big act for everyone and I foolishly thought I knew him better and that he would never hurt Sophie or Elena. Klaus had pulled me against him and I could hear him talking but I felt like I was suffocating. I was having trouble breathing and I pushed Klaus back thinking that he was just holding me to tightly. I took a step back and I felt cold fluid racing up my throat. What the fuck was happening? I thought I was going to throw up. I started coughing up water that I couldn't help but noticed tasted like a lake. I kept coughing and throwing up water. Klaus was next to me in a moment but things were getting dark and I felt like I was being pummeled. I saw Klaus turn away from me and then everything went black.


	41. Chapter 41

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

_Stefan wouldn't have done this. I had been so sure that I had been right. Stefan put on a big act for everyone and I foolishly thought I knew him better and that he would never hurt Sophie or Elena. Klaus had pulled me against him and I could hear him talking but I felt like I was suffocating. I was having trouble breathing and I pushed Klaus back thinking that he was just holding me to tightly. I took a step back and I felt cold fluid racing up my throat. What the fuck was happening? I thought I was going to throw up. I started coughing up water that I couldn't help but noticed tasted like a lake. I kept coughing and throwing up water. Klaus was next to me in a moment but things were getting dark and I felt like I was being pummeled. I saw Klaus turn away from me and then everything went black._

KLAUS' POV

I turned for a moment and when I looked back Lana was no longer there. I called her name and my ears were met with a ringing silence, "Stay here," I said to the nameless hybrid I had brought with me tonight. I raced through the building there wasn't a trace of her.

I took off towards Wickery Bridge. I could see Elena Gilbert standing in the shadows.

"What happened Elena? Where's Stefan?" I asked it as calmly as I could but was failing miserably.

I had been planning on letting Stefan live but that was over now.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking terrified as I came towards her.

"What happened?" I asked again. She was trying my patience and now was not the time for that.

"I don't know there was a noise and then I was on the road, Stefan was next to me and we called Sophie's name and when she didn't answer Stefan took off."

I turned when I heard Damon approaching.

"I can't find Sophie. Where's Lana because this is her fucking fault. I told you two not to push him," he yelled.

"I don't know where Lana is that's why I'm here. She disappeared right after you left. She started coughing up water and then I looked away for a second and she was gone," I yelled back.

How had this happened? Lana had been right next to me. _I shouldn't have turned away from her_. I started pacing back and forth trying to come up with a plan but all I could think was this was my fault. Damon might be blaming Lana but I could have put a stop to it if I had said one word. I had lost Lana because of my own stupid pride.

"We need to go see the Bennett witch," I said.

"Leave Bonnie out of this," Elena said sharply.

"Listen to me Elena. Lana and Sophie just vanished into thin air; that seems like something your witch friend can explain to me. So if you get in my way and tell her we're coming for her I won't just kill Alaric, Caroline, and your other little friends I will take out everyone you have ever met and I will leave pieces of them in your front yard including Jeremy."

That silenced her.

"I'll take Elena home and then go to Bonnie's," Damon said. "Bonnie won't help if she knows you're involved."

I knew he was right, "Go to Bonnie's and I'll get Elena home," I countered.

Elena glanced at Damon looking worried but I knew he would agree if it meant finding Sophie faster. Damon nodded and then disappeared.

I called to have one of the hybrids bring me a vehicle. We stood there on the bridge waiting.

Elena and I didn't talk again until I was dropping her off.

"I'm sorry about Lana," she said quietly as she got out of the car.

I couldn't help but notice that she talked as if Lana was dead. I steered away from that thought quickly. Something else had happened tonight and if I was going to keep going I needed to run under the assumption that I could get her back. I drove to the Bennett witches house and waited outside.

I had thought it had been a disaster when my family was stolen but this was catastrophic in comparison. Lana had become the most important thing on the planet to me. I should have just followed my instinct and changed her into a vampire while we were in Chicago. I was stupid to not have just done it. Lana and Stefan fought all the time but she always forgave him so I knew that she would get over the fact that I was taking away her choice.

I thought about when Greta called telling me that there was a girl who knew all about me and my family wandering around town. I had thought she was just an average person that I would be able to easily control and manipulate. She had trusted me so easily even I had been a little surprised that it had taken such little effort on my part.

I wasn't entirely sure when things had changed for me. I remember thinking that she was very different from other people I had met and then one day I couldn't picture my life without her. That was the reason I knew I could get her back because I didn't have a different option.

Damon came out the front door. I waited until the witch closed the door before I let Damon know I was there.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She says that it's a waste of time to bother looking for them. That they are back in their world or some crap."

"Well if they are alive we can get them back," I replied.

"That's what I said but Bonnie says there is no one with enough power to draw them back here."

This was unacceptable to me. I needed Lana back here and I was willing to go to any lengths to do it.

"I need my family back Damon," I said.

Damon looked at me with disgust, "I knew it you had Lana fooled this whole time. They haven't been gone an hour and you're already over it."

I thought about telling him that Esther would be our best chance to get both of them back but I didn't want him cracking that coffin open and waking her up without me there.

"Well if you see Stefan don't kill him until I know where he's keeping the coffins," I turned and left Damon standing in the middle of the road.

DAMON'S POV

I watched Klaus walk away and it took everything I had not to go after him. I knew he would kill me in an instant if I attacked him but then that didn't seem like such a bad option all of a sudden. I thought about Sophie for a moment, I should have expected something like this to happen it had been too good to last. I walked home slowly. I had now where else to go but I hated the idea of going home and knowing that Sophie wouldn't be there. I walked through the front door and it was just too quiet. I grabbed a bottle out of the liquor cabinet and sat down. I kept drinking until I forgot that she was gone. Unfortunately my metabolism burned the alcohol out of my system to quickly and soon I was out of booze entirely. I felt like a prisoner in my house. I stayed on the couch as if it was an island. I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"What are you doing here?" I spit the words out as Stefan walked in.

"I need to talk to you and Lana but I can't find her."

"That's because she and Sophie are gone permanently."

"What?"  
>"Stefan what did you think would happen when you drove Sophie off the bridge?" I said angrily.<p>

"I was going to stop Damon, I swear. I don't know what happened but when I reached into the back to pull her out there was an explosion and I was thrown out of the car."

I looked at him darkly, "That's a great story but can you explain the part where you left without even checking to see if you could get her out of the water."

Stefan just stood there looking mopey and it turned my stomach, "Get out of here Stefan and don't come back."

"Tell me what happened to Lana."

"I don't know why don't you go and ask Klaus."

"I can't he will kill me on sight."

"No he won't, he still wants his stupid family back. Now get out of my house Stefan."

"Damon I know it doesn't make a difference now but I'm so sorry about what happened if I could I would change it," Stefan said quietly.

I got off the couch and raced towards him. My first hit threw him into the wall I kept punching him until I realized that he wasn't even trying to fight back. I stood up and just walked away from him.

LANA'S POV

I was drowning. Everything was dark and I was fighting to break the surface. I could feel someone next to me wrestling around trying to get their head out of the freezing water. My lungs were going to burst and at the last second I broke against the surface. I started coughing and gasping for air. Sophie was right next to me. I looked around and saw the Kingston ferry in front of me. What happened, I thought. I could feel my body shutting down from the cold and the last thing I heard was a person yelling for help and then things went black again

I woke up in the hospital. Everything hurt and I was groggy from the drugs they had given me.

"Good you're awake," a cheerful nurse said as bustled in.

"Where's Sophie," I croaked.

"She's down the hall. Don't worry you are both going to pull through."  
>As I woke up a little more everything came flooding back. Klaus, Stefan, Damon, Mystic Falls! We had been there for months, than I paused. Had I even been there at all, or did I just hallucinate the entire thing.<p>

"I need to talk to Sophie," I said urgently. She would know if it had been real I needed to see her more than anything else on the planet.

"She's still sleeping but your mom is here and she wants to see you."

My mom! In my mind it had been months since I had last seen her and I had missed her so much while I was away. As soon as she walked into the room I started crying.

"It's okay honey, you're going to be alright," she said as she sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around me.

I held onto her crying until the nurse gave me a sedative and I fell asleep.

SOPHIE'S POV

I woke up and I could hear the beeping of machines. Even without opening my eyes I knew I was in a hospital just from the smell. I sat up slowly my body protesting every motion.

I wondered where Damon was. I remembered going over the bridge and I assumed the pain I was in was from the way I got tossed around in the car. A nurse came in and started checking my vitals.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell off the ferry. You and your friend had some mild hypothermia and you have a slight concussion, but you are going to be fine," she smiled.

I tried to figure out what was wrong with the statement she had just made. Lana and I fell of the ferry months ago. I paused not sure what to think. Mystic Falls had been real I knew I hadn't dreamed it. I needed to talk to Lana. I tried getting out of bed so I could go look for her but the nurse wouldn't allow it. She put me back in the bed and then sedated me.

LANA'S POV

"Can we leave today, Doc?" I asked.

"Your mom is filling out yours and Sophie's discharge papers right now," he replied happily. They had kept us for two days just to keep an eye on us and I hadn't been allowed to talk to Sophie once. Our adventure in Mystic Falls had taken on a dream like quality and I was positive that was all it had ever been. I thought about how Sophie would laugh when I told her about them.

"Here's your stuff back," the nurse said as she put a bag down in front of me.

"What stuff?"  
>"The stuff you had with you when you arrived."<p>

I opened the bag curiously. Inside I could see my wallet and my clothes which still smelled like lake water. I pulled out my wallet emptied it of my ID than told her to throw the rest away.

"You hardly went through it," she said as she dumped the contents out on the bed. She shook out my pants and I heard something clatter to the floor.

"See you would have thrown out this ring if I hadn't checked it out for you," she said kindly as she placed the ring in my hand.

I had never been a jewelry wearer so I figured there was some kind of mistake. I glanced at the ring and my heart stopped. In my mind I saw Stefan standing there smiling at me as he slipped this ring onto my finger when we got married in Vegas.

I didn't know what to do. This changed everything. It had been real, for me at least. I needed to talk to Sophie. I slipped the ring into my pocket.

The doctor told mom that he thought it would be best if Sophie didn't travel for a couple of weeks just to be on the safe side. We were physically okay so I assumed his concern was now about emotional trauma after our near death experience.

When we got home I was surprised by how tired I was. I went upstairs to my room and changed into some flannel pajamas. I crawled under the covers and I laid there for a few minutes before I started crying. I missed Klaus but at the same time I felt nuts because now he was just a fictional character. How could I be in love with a person who didn't exist? I was glad people could not see into my thoughts because they would have locked me up in a loony bin for sure. I fell into a restless sleep. It was dark out when I woke up.

"Can I sleep in here?" Sophie asked quietly as she came into my room.

I moved to the far side of the bed and Sophie crawled in next to me. I had been dying to talk to her about Mystic Falls but now that my chance had arrived I didn't know what to say.

"Lana, can I tell you something?" Sophie asked hesitantly.

"Just wait," I grabbed my ring out of my dresser drawer where I had hidden earlier and dropped it into her hand. "Sophie have you seen this before?" I asked.

She glanced at it and her face changed, "Stefan," she mumbled quietly. If I hadn't been waiting in silence I would have missed what she said.

"You remember it?" I said quickly.

Sophie nodded, "It was real wasn't it?" she asked.

"It had to be do you still have the ring Damon gave you?"

She nodded and scurried to the guest room to grab it she sat back down on the bed. We sat there for a few minutes trying to come to grips with the fact that it had really taken place that we weren't just crazy.

I was scared that Sophie was going to get mad since it was my fault that we were home again. But she seemed to have let that go in the wake of the revelation that our escapades in Mystic Falls were real.

We spent the whole night talking. The next day I could barely get out of bed I was so depressed and I just wanted to fall back into the story. I knew we could never go back and that we would have to move on but I had no idea where I could even start. Sophie didn't seem to know either and we both just fell apart. I could see how worried my mom was but neither of us could snap out of it. Mom waited for about a week before she got fed up with us.

"You two are going to get bed sores so get up and go outside," she said as she threw open the curtains in my room letting the sun in.

"No it's cold out," I complained.

"I don't care the horses need exercise so hop to it," she replied as she pulled our blankets off the bed.

Sophie and I changed into breeches, paddock boots, and bunny hugs and headed outside.

I felt marginally better once we were focusing on something other than our drama. We spent the next week in the barn and then Sophie had to leave. I had no idea how I was going to survive without her and I contemplated hitting her in the head with a blunt instrument giving her another concussion so she would have to stay a little longer. We took her to Ottawa and put her on a plane home.

We talked everyday but it wasn't the same. I barely made it through the Christmas holidays. Every time I looked at a Christmas tree all I could see was the Christmas I had panned with Klaus in my mind. I tried not to be mopey and just get through it but I wasn't trying that hard to keep up the charade that I was happy.

I made it into January and I thought I was getting used to the empty feeling off not having the life I wanted. Then the biggest hurdle struck me out of the blue. The Vampire Diaries new episodes started up. I was terrified to watch it but the first two weeks covered the stuff me and Sophie had been there for. I was stressed for what could happen next and apparently Sophie was as well. She called me, and mom and I arranged for her to fly back.

We spent all of our time in the barn keeping busy and talking about Mystic Falls. At night my mom started teaching us kick boxing, it was a good outlet giving us something constructive to channel or anger and frustration into. Thursday rolled around and every week I would get scared that this was the time that Klaus would get killed. Sophie and I sat down and watched the episode where Bonnie was reunited with her mom and I just knew this was going to spell trouble for Klaus.

"Do you know what's in the fourth coffin?" Sophie asked after the episode finished.

"It's Klaus' mom Esther."

"What? I thought he killed her," Sophie said confused.

"He did."  
>"So how much of a problem is that?"<br>"A huge one. Klaus never told me what would happen if they managed to free her but I know he never intended for her to get out," I said.

The next week I watched with horror as all of Klaus' siblings were woken up and they attacked him then the coffin opened and it ended with Esther saying she wanted to be a family again. I took one look at her and I knew she was lying.

"Sophie we need to do something," I said as the credits started rolling.

"What can we do Lana? You can't exactly call Klaus."

We made it through another week of waiting to see what would happen next. I wasn't that mad at Klaus for choosing Caroline at least she was awesome and I had no problem with her being my replacement if I couldn't be with him. I was surprised at how well Sophie handled Damon being in love with Elena again. I thought she would be at the very least a little bitter but it didn't faze her at all.

"Do you want some popcorn?" I asked Sophie as we prepared to watch the latest episode of the Vampire Diaries.

"Sure," she replied. We gathered some snacks and went and sat down and waited for the show to start. Mom came into the living room and stole a handful of popcorn, she was all dressed up.

"Where are you off to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Supper with a friend," she said quickly.

"What kind of friend?" I inquired.

"A work friend," she said firmly as if that was the end of the conversation. Mom hurried out the door and Sophie turned to me, "I think your mom is going on a date."

I suspected the same thing as well and normally I would have been more concerned but then I heard the words '_previously on the vampire diaries' _and my full attention went to the TV.

The story picked up as everyone was getting invitations for a ball at Klaus'.

"Why is it that we were there for months and there were never any dances like this?" Sophie commented bitterly.

I shrugged and focused on the show. I could feel Sophie's eyes on me when Klaus and Caroline were in close proximity of each other but I just ignored her. I saw Sophie flinch slightly when Stefan snapped Damon's neck.

"Oh he had better hope I never seem him in a dark alley because I will beat the crap out of him," Sophie fumed.

I felt my heart stop when Elena went into Esther's room and she revealed that she wanted to bind Klaus to his siblings and kill all of them.

"What is Elena doing?" Sophie asked in horror.

I looked at Sophie confused she couldn't be that upset to see the end of Klaus.

"Every vampire is directly linked to the originals if they die what does that mean for the others?" she elaborated. I could see her thinking about Damon and my mind was stuck on Klaus and Stefan.

I thought Esther's plan would be destroyed when Elijah questioned Elena but she didn't say anything to him.

If I ever got back to Mystic Falls I was going to cause her so much misery I thought angrily. The episode continued and I was just sick to my stomach and I was wondering how this could possibly get worse than I saw Rebekah and Damon talking.

"Sophie can you go grab me a juice?" I said hoping to get her out of the room.

"Get your own juice," she shot back. Sophie looked at the TV just in time to see Damon giving Rebekah a suggestive look and the next moment they were in his room.

"NO...No, no, Jesus…..fuck...no," Sophie cried as she watched the screen. Sophie was on her feet in a fury, "I will kill that whore," she yelled at me. "She's dead. DEAD! I'm sorry you will lose your sister in law but I can't let her live," Sophie said, hostility and anguish in her voice. The show ended and I thought I was going to be the emotional wreck but suddenly Sophie just crumpled up and hit the floor. I had no idea what to do. For twenty minutes she just stayed there then without warning got to her feet.

"I need to go to bed," she said quietly then she quickly left the room.

She may have been gunning for Rebekah but if I ever saw Damon I wouldn't kill him. Instead I planned on how I would emotionally destroy him. I sat downstairs in shock at what had happened. I had no idea what to do. I turned off the TV and went upstairs. I thought I would hear Sophie crying but it was just silence. I went into my room and got ready for bed but all I did was sit there until the sun came up.

The next day we escaped to the solitude of the barn to talk about last night. Neither of us mentioned Rebekah.

"Sophie, do you think we could get back into Mystic Falls?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know how we got there in the first place," Sophie sighed.

I grabbed my horse out of his box stall and tied him in the cross ties and started grooming him. Sophie finished grooming a horse and she sat down on the tall chair in the corner.

"We fell into the story so I think it has something to do with heights and water. Because that's also what took us out," Sophie said and I could see she was thinking hard.

I was bent over picking out Hugo's hooves when I heard the brush Sophie was playing with hit the floor. I glanced up at her but she was staring at something past me. I spun around and stepped back so I could see what she was seeing.

Klaus was standing just a few feet away from me looking just as shocked as Sophie and I.

I hardly even registered that he was there when he disappeared in front of us.

"Sophie did you just see that?" I asked shakily.

"By _that_ do you mean Klaus?" she said.

"Yup."

Something about seeing him made me know I had to try to get back to him. I was hardly living my life and I would never get over him.

"We need to go back Sophie," I said.

She didn't answer me but I turned and saw her nodding.

SOPHIE'S POV

"I want to take something of our lives here with us." I said to Lana as we walked back to the house. She agreed and we spent the next hour downloading pictures onto memory sticks in the hopes that they would make it into Mystic Falls.

"Okay so what is our plan?" Lana asked as it got dark.

"We are going to jump off the closest bridge and it will send us back."

Lana concentrated for a moment, "The closest one is the border crossing."  
>"Well we will wait until its dark and then we'll go," I answered.<p>

The day dragged on slowly and every time I felt my courage flag I just thought about Damon and I knew I had to do this. I grabbed my ring and put it back on my left hand and I noticed Lana was wearing hers on her right hand

It was after three in the morning when Lana and I snuck out. We stole her mom's truck and Lana drove us to the bridge. We drove half way across so we were right in the middle. We got out and walked to the edge. There was no one around and it was quiet except for the wind.

"Are you ready?" Lana asked.

I nodded because I didn't trust myself to speak. We climbed the guard rails and I did not look down.

"Can you hold my hand?" Lana said quickly.

I reached out and she locked onto my hand.

"Should we count down or just do it."

I glanced at her. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"Count down," I said quietly.

"Think of Damon….three, two…"

I felt like my arm was being pulled out of its socket as she jumped early. I felt her fingers slip from mine as the water began rushing up at me.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: I hate cliff hangers myself and dont appreciate being kept waiting for days to find out what happens next, so I figured I'd let you know right away. I really enjoyed the reviews on the last chapter. Hope your summers are going good.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_Sophie's POV_

"_Are you ready?" Lana asked._

_I nodded because I didn't trust myself to speak. We climbed the guard rails and I did not look down._

"_Can you hold my hand?" Lana said quickly._

_I reached out and she locked onto my hand._

"_Should we count down or just do it."_

_I glanced at her. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. _

"_Count down," I said quietly._

"_Think of Damon….three, two…"_

_I felt like my arm was being pulled out of its socket as she jumped early. I felt her fingers slip from mine as the ground was rushing up at me._

SOPHIE'S POV

I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt the smallest change in the air.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD…IT WORKED!" Lana screamed.

I opened my eyes and we were sitting on the bench outside the convenience store we started at the first time.

I stood up and Lana grabbed me in a hug and she was still screaming how she couldn't believe it worked.

"Lana calm down," I said quickly. "We need to go."

That focused her instantly, "I need to see Klaus. I will come and find you at your house tomorrow," she called as she started running down the road in the direction of Klaus' mansion.

I started racing towards town. I was thrilled that I knew enough of the layout of the place that I knew the fastest way back to Damon.

It took hardly any time before I was in sight of the boarding house. I opened the door and ran up the stairs thinking please be home, please be home.

I pushed open his bedroom door and I saw him sleeping.

"Damon," I said. His eyes flashed open and he stared at me not saying anything just looking sad and confused. I started walking towards him. I could feel tears running down my face.

"What is she doing here?" a horribly familiar voice said. I looked past Damon and saw Rebekah sit up behind him.

Oh my god…_oh my god!_ I tried to say something but I was speechless. I turned and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath in the hallway and then ran for the exit. I needed to get the hell out of here. This was not what I had expected.

"Soph? Sophie stop," Damon called as he chased me down the stairs.

His hand grabbed mine and I turned and pushed him away.

"Sophie please let me explain," he said.

"How long have I been gone Damon?" I asked heatedly.

He didn't say anything he just stood there like he still couldn't believe I was there.

"Let go of me," I yelled.

"Please Sophie don't leave, you can't leave me again," he said as he pulled me against him.

"Stop Damon stop!" I demanded. Every touch of his felt like it was scalding my skin.

"No Sophie please stop," Damon said as I struggled to get away from him.

"Let me go now," I said furiously and my tone sounded severe enough that he let me go in surprise and took a step back.

I turned away and ran for the door. He didn't chase me this time. I thought about going home but I knew that would be the first place he would look for me. I knew I only had one choice. I walked back into town and took the road to Klaus and Lana's.

LANA'S POV

I ran as long as I could but I was not in good shape and walked most of the way. I saw the lights of home in the distance. I sprinted the rest of the way there, my entire body aching to see Klaus. I burst through the front door like a juggernaut screaming Klaus' name. I expected him to appear before me in an instant. Instead I got the rest of the original family walking in to see what was happening.

"Lana?" a confused voiced sputtered.

I turned and saw Elijah. I threw myself into his arms exuberantly.

"Where is he Elijah?" I said while trying to catch my breath.

"He's not here."

I let go of him and reached to my pocket for my phone then I remembered I no longer had one.

"Someone give me a phone," I shouted.

Elijah passed me his and I dialed Klaus' number. It started ringing. Finn, Kol, and Esther all stood staring at me clearly confused as to what was happening.

"I can hear it upstairs he left it behind," Elijah said softly.

"That's just so typical!" I yelled in a burst of anger. I chucked the phone across the room and kept yelling, "Elijah I just jumped off a bridge to get back here and Klaus isn't even home. Do you know where he is?"

"He's off chasing a pretty blonde thing," Kol smiled obviously getting entertainment out of my mental and emotional breakdown.

"Caroline," I whispered. Of course that's where he would be. I wasn't mad, just disappointed that this wasn't going the way I had envisioned.

"I guess you wasted a trip," Kol laughed.

"Fuck you Kol," I shouted.

I could tell it rattled him that I knew his name.

"You know nothing about me so keep your mouth shut and stay out of my way. Klaus said you and I would get along but I think he was wrong because you make me want to puke," I knew I was being excessive but I needed someone to channel my rage against.

I was still berating Kol when I was suddenly being crushed in a painfully tight but completely familiar embrace. I wrapped my arms around Klaus and held him as tightly as I could as tears streamed down my face.

"I can't believe your back." Klaus whispered in my ear as he held me. He pulled back and I felt his hands cupping my face, "How did you get here?"

"She jumped off a bridge," Kol said.

"Are you serious?" Klaus asked looking at me.

I just nodded. For the first time in what seemed like forever I felt like myself again.

"Sophie did it to," I smiled, as if that made what we had done any less reckless.

Klaus pulled me back into a hug.

"I think we need an explanation about what's going on here," Esther interrupted.

I turned to face her and I wanted to call her out but I knew I needed to tell Klaus what she had done first.

"Lana is the one I told you to look for," Klaus said simply.

"So this is the human that you spent the summer with," Finn remarked.

He looked at me and all I could think was Creepy Tony.

"But questions will have to wait until tomorrow," Klaus said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. He pulled me into our room and as soon as the door was closed I was kissing him. He pushed me back but still kept hold of me.

"Lana what happened the night you disappeared?"

I gave him a rundown of what had taken place, "How long have I been gone?"

"About a month. Why how long were you gone in your time?"

"I went back in November and it was February when we jumped. What happened tonight?" I asked.

Klaus suddenly looked worried, "I was at Caroline Forbes."

"I know, but what happened before that," I asked hoping to convey urgency in my tone.

"We had a ball here."  
>Oh shit! I was too late. Sophie and I had waited too long. I wanted to tell Klaus what was happening but in a house with a family that has super hearing that seemed crazy I was going to have to wait.<p>

I felt my legs go numb and the ground was rushing towards me. Klaus kept me on my feet until I recovered. He seemed to think it was just a side effect of everything that had happened to me tonight and didn't say anything.

"Can I borrow something for pajamas?" I asked.

"Your stuff is all still here," he said.

I looked into the closet and it was all exactly where I had left it. That made things convenient but it was a little weird.

"You know you could have boxed my stuff up."

"But that would have been admitting you weren't coming back."  
>"Yeah but it's just kind of freaky," I smiled. I pulled Klaus against me and started kissing him again, this time he didn't try to pull away. I yanked my shirt off and pushed him towards the bed.<p>

"We can go somewhere else if you want," Klaus said quickly.

I looked at him oddly.

"Vampires have pretty good hearing," he elaborated.

"Well they can leave if they don't want to hear," I said as I started kissing him again. We had been apart for months he was crazy if he thought I was going to wait any longer. I was finally home, there was no way I was going to leave.

SOPHIE'S POV

I had been stumbling around in the dark woods for a while. I thought it would be faster to cut through the trees rather than go the long way around to Klaus'. I was still in shock over what I had walked in on and I couldn't get the image of Rebekah on my side of the bed out of my mind. I should have made it to Lana's by now I thought in despair. I had never physically been to Klaus' but Lana had given me detailed instructions on how to get there. Well if worse comes to worse I will only be out here for a few hours. Lana would call to check on me and when Damon said I wasn't there she would start looking for me right away. I let that comfort me as I traveled along in what I could only assume was a giant circle. Why the hell didn't I think to grab my car keys?

"It's dangerous out here for a girl on her own," someone said from somewhere in front of me.

I froze in place.

The man stepped out from the shadows and I saw it was Kol. This was going to end badly I thought as he started coming towards me. It was too dark to see his face but I knew if I didn't speak up I was toast.

"Are you trying to scare me Kol?" I asked injecting what I hoped was a fearless bravado into my voice in an attempt to mask my intense fear.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I know you," he said obviously shaken but he still kept coming towards me.

"Don't think about hurting me otherwise Klaus will be very angry," I said name dropping the one person I hoped would make him think twice.

"And how do you know Niklaus?"

"Have you met Lana yet?"

"Do you mean the girl who ran into my house screaming and causing a ruckus?" he asked with wry smile.

Obviously he had met her. I nodded.

"Now I need to see Lana so would you be kind enough to point me towards your house?" I asked.

"I'll do you one better, I'll take you there."

"No directions are fine," I said quickly. I didn't want to spend time with this guy at all.

He linked my arm in his and led me to the house. I hadn't been too far off only about another mile and I would have made it. Kol kept a steady stream of chatter but I didn't say a word I was too caught up in my thoughts.

Kol led me through the front door.

"Can you get Lana for me?" I asked.

Kol went quiet and I could see he was listening, "She's indisposed right now," he grinned.

"I don't care, I need her."

"Klaus and her are a little umm…..busy. Your friend's quite passionate isn't she," Kol replied raising his eyebrows slightly.

Normally I would have just waited but I needed my best friend.

"Which room are they in?" I asked.

Kol smiled, "Head to the right and it's the third door on the left."

I could see in his face that he didn't think I would do this but I just stormed past him and up the stairs.

LANA'S POV

"I missed you." I sighed as I straddled Klaus.

Klaus didn't answer he just looked distracted.

That wasn't quite the reaction I was waiting for. It all became clear as the bedroom door swung open and hit the inside wall with a bang that he wasn't focusing on me. I hastily grabbed some covers as Klaus rolled me to the side trying to preserve some of my modesty.

"Lana I need to talk," Sophie said as she stood in the middle of the doorway.

"Jesus, Sophie what are you doing here? Get out!" I screamed.

"No I need to talk so put on pants and get out here. You have three minutes and then I'm coming back," she said angrily.

"I'm not sure what that was about," I said as I got out of bed. Klaus threw me my pants and I was sliding into them. I turned and he was already dressed.

I heard him mutter something under his breath then he raced out the door.

I frantically got dressed wondering what was going on. I raced out into the hall and towards the stairs and saw something I could not have prepared for.

SOPHIE'S POV

I had walked out of Lana's room and was planning to just wait for her on the stairs. I thought coming to Lana's had been a stroke of genius until I saw Rebekah walk in the front door. I saw red but I was just going to ignore her.

"What are you doing here this isn't a group home for cast off Salvatore wives…Oh wait you never did marry into that family, I guess that explains why he got over you so quickly," Rebekah smiled brightly.

"You're dead," I hissed as a murderous rage stole over me. I started racing down the stairs. I was half way down and I felt someone stop me. I turned and saw that it was Klaus.

"Come now Sophie if you kill me who will Damon call when he needs a good time?" Rebekah laughed. I started trying to wrestle myself away from Klaus. I was going to absolutely destroy her.

"Let go Klaus," I yelled as I shoved him. His arms locked around me pinning my arms to my sides.

"What's going on?" Lana asked as she finally made an appearance at the top of the stairs.

I stopped fighting as Klaus turned us to face her.

"Well?" Lana snapped looking a little grumpy that I had interrupted her and Klaus.

There was nothing but silence and I knew I had to tell her.

"I caught Rebekah and Damon," I said and I could feel myself losing control of my emotions.

Comprehension dawned on Lana as she realized what I must have seen.

"She's dead," Lana said as she raced past us I started fighting to get away again.

"Elijah," Klaus said quickly. When I turned back I saw the entire original family standing in the entry way watching us. Lana was trapped by Elijah but I could see her fighting tooth and nail to get lose.

"Settle down you two are making a spectacle of your selves," Rebekah said smugly.

"Rebekah get out of my house," Lana said with more anger than I had heard from her in a long time.

"Sorry but I don't think it's your house at all," Rebekah smiled.

"Get out Rebekah," Klaus said.

There was silence following his statement and I could practically hear the minds of the original family whirling as they realized that Klaus was putting Lana's wishes over his sister.

"Nick, where am I supposed to go?" Rebekah asked looking horrified.

"That's hardly my concern," Klaus replied.

Rebekah didn't say another word she just walked out the front door. Klaus let go of me and Elijah released Lana. Lana raced back up the stairs and grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room.

"God I am making the worst first impression on my in laws," Lana said as she sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"So what happened tonight?" she asked.

I sat quietly trying to find the right words. I stopped and started a lot but Lana just sat and listened until I finished.

"It's going to be okay Sophie," she said as she hugged me. There was a soft knocking at the door and then Klaus entered.

"I was wondering if I could get you two anything?" he asked.

"Sophie needs a room but besides that I think we're all set," Lana smiled and I could see how happy she was to be with him again. I looked away quickly. How screwed up had my life become when I was envious of the relationship between Klaus and Lana.

Lana got up and walked to her closet and came out holding some pajamas and told me to go get changed.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight?" Lana asked as I walked out of the bathroom

I looked at the bed, "Lana if those sheets could talk they would tell me to run away," I said.

"Shut up, I'd change them and Klaus can sleep in a spare room tonight."

Normally I would have taken her up on her offer but I just wanted to be alone so I declined.

Lana took me out into the hall and Klaus came out of nowhere and showed me to my room. I was in a different hallway all together. The room was really nice and I had my own bathroom.

"Lana what am I going to do?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"I don't know but we will come up with a plan tomorrow," she said.

"I love him so much," I felt tears starting to fall.

"I know you do. If you have trouble sleeping just come and get me," Lana gave me a final hug and then left the room.

I cried for a few minutes and then I just sat there. I looked at the clock and just watched the hands make a few rotations. I knew I wouldn't sleep but I didn't want to go and bother Lana she had missed Klaus so much it didn't seem right to ruin her happiness. I crawled off the bed and opened my door and listened, I didn't hear anything. I slipped down the hall and went downstairs in hopes of finding the kitchen. I was just wandering around lost in the mansion when Kol came up behind me.

"What are you doing out of bed at this late hour?" he asked as he fell into step beside me.

"Looking for the kitchen," I replied.

"Well than turn around you are in the wrong area of the house all together."

I followed him and he led me to a huge gourmet kitchen that a chef would kill for.

"So what are you in the mood for?" he asked as we walked in.

"A whiskey wouldn't hurt right now," I replied. He passed me a bottle and I just sipped straight from it. I coughed a few times as the alcohol burned a trail down my throat.

"So what's your story Sophie?"

"I jumped off a bridge for my fiancé just to find him in bed with your sister."

God that sounded bleak when I spoke the words out loud.

"Well lucky for you, I have a few more bottles of whiskey here."

I kept drinking and soon my head was spinning. Kol flirted with me and I found myself reciprocating just out of spite towards Damon. Kol leaned in close making eye contact with me.

"I think you would like to kiss me and then come up to my room," he smiled.

As drunk as I was I knew he was trying to compel me. I kept my face straight as if I was taking him seriously, he moved in and at the last moment I started laughing in his face. I got off my chair and stumbled through the house and into a living room. I flopped down on the couch. Kol was right behind me.

"Why didn't that work?" he asked. "I can't smell vervain on you."

"I have mystical powers protecting me from vampire playboys," I laughed.

I sat there looking out the window and soon I passed out.

LANA'S POV

When I woke up in the morning I had a fear that I was going to open my eyes and be back in Kingston. I kept them shut as long as I could thinking that I was going to stay in Mystic Falls as long as I could in my mind. Then I felt Klaus move beside me and my eyes flashed open.

"Good I'm still here," I said happily.

"I hardly slept a wink last night I was so worried you would just disappear," Klaus said. I hugged him quick and then crawled out of bed I brushed my teeth and then had a shower.

"So what do you want to do today?" Klaus asked when I sat back down on the bed.

"I need to go and get Sophie's stuff," I answered.

"Well that's not quite what I had in mind," he smiled suggestively and I felt my resolve weakening.

"Save it for later. I need to get her stuff and I don't know how long that will take but as soon as I get back I'm all yours," I promised.

We walked out of our room and down the stairs. I saw Elijah standing in the living room looking puzzled. I walked in to see what he was staring at. Sophie was passed out cold snoring loudly on the couch and I could see an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor.

"Keep an eye on her and put a bucket by her head," I said to Klaus he handed me my keys and I raced out the door. I was excited to see my Jeep parked there.

I got in and took the familiar road to the boarding house. When I pulled up out front I felt like I was coming home. I parked the car and walked in. I sauntered into the living room and Damon came racing down the stairs. I couldn't help that I was happy to see him. I ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. Once that was over I got back to business. I pushed him backwards.

"Do you know how mad I am at you?" I asked angrily.

"Lana where's Sophie? I went to your guys' house and she wasn't there," Damon said quickly.

"She's staying with me."

Damon looked appalled, "No she needs to come home."

"You might want to wash the sheets you and Rebekah rolled around in before you ask her to come back," I said coldly.

"That was a mistake."

"You think Damon! She jumped off a bridge to get back to you and she finds you in bed with Rebekah. You can't even begin to comprehend how hurt she is. You know she hates Rebekah."

Damon looked like I had punched him in the stomach. "Please Lana I just need to talk to her. I need a chance to explain and tell her I'm sorry."

"Well your chance for that is not today. I just came to get her stuff."

"Fine I'll get what I have," Damon headed for the stairs then quickly turned around. "No, do you know what if Sophie wants her stuff than she can come and get it."

"Damon I don't know if you've met Klaus' brothers but if I have to make a return trip with them in tow it will make your day really awful," I threatened.

Damon smiled, "Bring them here I don't care."

Why did he always have to call my bluffs?

"Well you know I won't bring them here because I hate most of them and don't want them around but please just give me her stuff back," I begged.

"Nope," Damon replied as he walked up the stairs and into his room.

Well this wasn't going how I planned it at all. My phone started ringing I pulled it out and I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," I said cautiously

"Nick said if I want to come home I need to ask your permission," Rebekah huffed.

I could hear she was trying to control her rage at having to ask me. I thought about it. If I did join the family permanently I wouldn't want to be bickering with her throughout the ages. "Fine but stay out of Sophie's way. If you see her coming you just disappear."

"Thank you Lana," Rebekah said stiffly before she hung up on me. I hung up and minutes later Klaus was calling me.

"Did you actually tell Rebekah she could come home or is she lying?" he asked.

"It's alright she just needs to stay away from Sophie," I told him.

"Are you coming back soon?"

"I wish I knew," I sighed.

We hung up and I sat down on the couch and waited. I had missed Stefan and even though I could call him I felt like the first time we saw each other should be in person.

"What are you still doing here?" Damon asked as he came back down the stairs.

"I haven't seen my husband since I got back and that is just unseemly," I replied.

Damon nodded and poured a drink, "Did you call to tell him that you're waiting for him?"

"No I prefer the element of surprise. Now go away I'm still outraged with you," I said.

"Well I don't care if you forgive me just as long as Sophie does," he replied.

I realized I was starving, "Do you have anything to eat?"

"I have blood bags in the freezer but that's about it."

"That just won't do," I sighed and then resolved myself to just being hungry.

"What happened the night you guys disappeared?" Damon asked.

I just ignored him. He asked a few more questions and then just gave up and left the room again. I was sitting on my own for about twenty minutes and then I heard the door open and close. I stood up and braced myself for what was coming. I had no idea what I was going to say or how he would react to seeing me. I got up and ran to the hall way. Stefan paused in shock as he saw me but thank god he had the good sense to catch me as I threw myself at him and kissed him on the cheek.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. He hugged me back until I stepped away.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

Stefan was still looking at me like he was seeing a ghost even after he had gotten over the shock of me being back.

"Lana I am so sorry about what happened," he said quietly once he let go of me.

"Why I was just as much at fault as you."

"No it was a stupid plan I shouldn't have taken Sophie. Is she back to?"

"Yes but she's not here she's with Klaus today, she walked in on Damon and Rebekah last night."

Stefan looked bothered, "Is Sophie mad at me?"

"I don't know probably. But lucky for you I can't hold a grudge so your friends list is back up to one."

"How can you not be mad at me?" Stefan said.

"I'm not. I was for a few days but I was gone for three months I got over it."

I pulled Stefan into another hug and this time he seemed a little more relaxed. My stomach grumbled, "Do you want to take me for lunch I'm starving," I said.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed at all," Stefan said with a laugh.

We ended up at the Grill. I asked him what sort of stuff he had been up to. He answered but he seemed different the edge he had this summer was gone.

"You're off human blood aren't you?" I said as I ate my poutine.

Stefan nodded. I had to admit I was more worried than anything else. This was just the cycle starting over again but I didn't say anything. I knew I had to go home who knew what kind of shape Sophie would be in by this point.

SOPHIE'S POV

I woke up and everything hurt. My head was pounding and my neck and back hurt from sleeping awkwardly on the couch. I sat up and the room was spinning. I saw a bucket on the floor and frantically grabbed for it so I could puke.

"Humans are gross," Kol said snidely as he walked in.

"Shut up," I groaned quietly.

"How are you feeling Sophie?" Klaus asked as he came in.

"Awful. Where's Lana?"

"Gone for the day."

Awesome, she had left me in a houseful of original vampires. I had accidentally thrown up in my hair so I waved everyone away and went upstairs. It took a few wrong turns and a lot of checking rooms before I found the one I was staying in. I showered and I was standing in the bathroom in a towel when I realized I had no other clothes here. I was working up my courage to sneak to Lana's room and raid her closet when there was a knock on the door I opened it to find a stack of clothes. I got dressed and wandered back downstairs.

I was still feeling awful and I knew there was only one solution I walked to the kitchen and found a bottle of whisky and a bottle of Pepsi.

I mixed a drink and started sipping at it. The first drink made me sick to my stomach but after that it wasn't so bad. But the house felt stuffy so I grabbed my booze and my mix and found the nearest exit that led onto a large patio.

"What are you doing Sophie?" Kol asked as he caught me drinking alone on the patio like a total loser.

"Using the hair of the dog philosophy," I replied as I kept drinking.

Kol just smiled and grabbed the bottle and took a shot.

"So Kol what is it like to wake up after how many years you were out, into this wonderful world of technology?" I asked because I didn't know what else we could talk about.

"Overwhelming, I don't really understand any of it," he answered.

I spent the next several hours taking him through a crash course on how to use the basics. Then I remembered the memory sticks Lana and I had brought with us and I needed to see if they would work. I ran to my room passing Klaus in the house I asked him for a laptop. I grabbed the one I had brought and I ran to Lana's room and found the pants she was wearing yesterday I checked the pockets and found the memory stick. I ran back downstairs to the patio, Klaus and Kol were both sitting there and there was a laptop on the table. I flipped it open and was pleased to see my baby pictures appear in front of me. I flipped through mine quickly. For some reason I didn't want just anyone to see my pictures but I figured Lana wouldn't mind so I plugged in hers and started going through them. I kept drinking and every once in a while Damon would pop into my mind. I thought about calling him to tell him how mad I was but I wasn't ready to confront him. Living here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but then Rebekah striding out to the patio looking disdainful and bitchy.

"The deal was you keep away from Sophie," Klaus said.

I wondered what he was talking about but I brushed it off.

"Come on Nick you can't expect me to stick to the rules," Rebekah pouted then she glanced at what we were looking at. "Who are those ghastly looking children?"

It was me and Lana as kindergarteners but I suspected she knew that.

"Hey Rebekah, I hear you're allergic to ancient white oak….maybe you and I should go for a little walk in the woods and see if we can find some," I said quickly. I assumed that Klaus would save my ass if Rebekah lashed out violently.

"Only if I can bring Damon with me," Rebekah shot back.

"Get out of here Rebekah," Klaus said warningly. Rebekah stormed back into the house.

I hated her with every fiber of my being.

"I'm beginning to understand why you put her in a coffin. She just makes me want to super glue nails to bricks and throw them at her face."

"That's elaborate but I like it," Klaus laughed at my outburst.

LANA'S POV

I walked back in the house and it was quiet. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. I didn't even know where to start looking for Sophie but I figured someone would have heard me come back. I was going up the stairs when Finn came walking out of a room. I didn't want to talk to him but I needed a favour from his mom.


	43. Chapter 43

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

_I was going up the stairs when Finn came walking out of a room. I didn't want to talk to him but I needed a favour from his mom._

LANA'S POV

"Hey Finn I need to talk to your mom. I was just wondering where she was."

"She's busy," he replied shortly.

"It will only take a minute," I said.

I knew he just didn't want me around but for better or worse I was staying here. I stood there waiting for an answer but Finn just walked past me as if I wasn't there.

"Sorry about him, he's always been a little overprotective of our mother," Elijah said as he came up behind me.

"It's fine. But I do really need to talk to Esther."

"She's the fifth door on the right," Elijah said before disappearing down the stairs. I knocked once and Esther opened the door.

"I was hoping we would have a chance to talk today," she smiled warmly at me.

I walked in and I could smell herbs especially sage had been burning. She led me over to a couch and I sat down. She offered me a tea but I wasn't going to drink anything she may have been tampering with but then I thought better of it. If anything was going to make her suspicious that I knew what she had done it would be me distrusting her. I took the tea.

"Esther I just wanted to apologize for last night. That was not how I wanted to meet all of you. Sophie and I are not normally like that….well not that extreme," I amended.

"Don't worry Lana because that's not the first time I've seen you two," she smiled.

"Oh I guess Klaus had you look for us right," I said.

"Yes, but while I was on the other side I saw you two the first day you came into Mystic Falls. You caused quite a stir over there."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't supposed to be here, yet I think now it was for the best," she said kindly.

I was getting confused and I didn't know what to say.

"So how did you find me and Sophie?"

"That was easy enough I just had Klaus think about you and I was able to track you. I was surprised when you saw each other that usually doesn't happen. I didn't think there was a way to bring you back here so I was shocked to see you last night."

"Well I love Klaus enough that I jumped off a bridge and then I don't know what happens but we end up here. But I was wondering if you could help me with something?"  
>"I'll do what I can," Esther said amiably.<p>

"I need to know that my mom is okay and that they didn't just find Sophie and me dead in the water. Can you help me?"

Esther nodded then she grabbed my hand, "Think about your mother," she instructed.

We sat quietly for a few minutes and I was dreading the worst.

"It's like you weren't there…ever. Your mom has a happy life but just one child."

"My sister?" I asked I needed to check that they were still together.

Esther nodded, "You should know that you can't get back into that life again. When you chose to come back here you sealed you fate."

That sounded ominous and I was growing apprehensive being in the same room as her. I stood quickly planning on beating a hasty retreat.

"You don't need to go yet we still haven't had a chance to get to know each other," she smiled.

I felt trapped but I did as I was told.

"I've seen a change in Niklaus since you came into his life. He's more like the person he was before he became a vampire," Esther commented.

I had no idea what to say so I just sat quietly.

"You've been good for him and the only time I was ever happy with what I saw in Nicklaus was when he was with you," she said smiling.

I noticed that she was speaking about my influence on Klaus in the past tense.

"I should go and check on Sophie," I said quickly rising.

Esther smiled and let me leave.

I knew I needed to talk to Elijah about what his mom was up to. I knew he was the one who could handle the news in a calm and rational way and then find a solution. Klaus would just fly off the handle and in this situation I thought that would be a bad thing to have happen. I walked down stairs and saw Rebekah she didn't say anything to me but that was probably for the best. I heard a drunken laugh, "Oh god look at that mushroom cut."

I followed the laughter to the terrace. Sophie was blitzed and showing Klaus and Kol my pictures. Klaus turned to face me with a broad smile on his face, "You were an adorable child," he laughed.

"I know," I said.

"Where have you been lady?" Sophie said as I sat down.

"I went to get your stuff from Damon and then I saw Stefan so we went for lunch."

"Do you have my stuff?" Sophie asked looking around as if it would just appear.

"No, Damon won't give it back unless you're there," I grumbled.

I knew Sophie was super wasted if she had no problem talking about Damon.

"Well he is a jerk and we are going to go and get it tomorrow. Did you totally junk punch Stefan for getting us booted out of here and driving me off a bridge?" Sophie slurred.

"No I did not."

Sophie shot me a look that clearly said she was disappointed. I glanced at Klaus and his face was a mirror of Sophie's

"What," I said defensively. "You know I can't stay mad at that guy."

"I'm bored and want to go on an adventure," Sophie proclaimed as she stood up and began to teeter around.

"Maybe you should go sleep it off," I suggested.

"Lame," Sophie said. "I want to go for a walk."

Of course she did, that was our go to drunk move.

"Sorry, but I'm not drunk or in the mood to go with you," I said

"I'll take you," Kol offered.

"Yes! Kol you're the best," Sophie said shooting him a flirty look.

This had trouble all over it I thought as I watched the way he smiled back at her.

"That's a bad idea," I said quickly.

"They'll be fine," Klaus replied. "Kol will be a perfect gentleman."

I looked at Kol

"Keep in mind I know where your coffin is and I will personally put you in it if you bring her back with any emotional or physical damage," I warned. I felt like I could utter such threats since I had Klaus for back up.

Kol rolled his eyes and walked towards Sophie.

"Piggy-back me," she ordered.

I thought she was going to get shut down but he went for it.

"Where to?" he asked her.

"The woods," she proclaimed.

He jumped the stone wall and they took off into the yard. I watched them until they disappeared into the foliage. I was worried and kept telling myself that if Klaus was okay with it they would be fine.

"So how was your time with Sophie?" I asked.

Klaus smiled, "Everyone says I'm mean and prone to violence but I think Sophie could probably teach me a few things. She told Rebekah she was going to glue nails to a brick."

"And throw it at her face," I finished. "Well that's one benefit of this mess you are no longer her primary target," I laughed.

"So things didn't go well with Damon."

"Not really but when Sophie sobers up I'll drop her off there so they can talk."

"And you saw Stefan," Klaus asked

"Yeah we went for lunch and talked. I'm worried about him."

"Why aren't you mad at him?"

"Because it was a group effort between the two of us that got me and Sophie punted out of here. But I talked to your mom and she says that I'm here permanently, I can't go back again."

Klaus looked relieved.

"So I believe you had some ideas on what we should do today. I would love to go and explore those options," I said as I stood up. Klaus smiled and grabbed my hand as we headed to our room.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Put me down." I said once we were on the edge of the tree line. I took a few small steps just to make sure I could keep myself on my feet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked Kol as he followed me into the trees.

"Because I was told I had to stay away from the locals and you're the only source of entertainment for miles around," Kol said as he followed me through the trees. I glanced at him suspiciously to see if he was being serious or not. I couldn't read him. I turned back around and started wandering. Lana was missing from this equation I thought as I recalled the night of the bonfire. I was drunk but I was starting to lose my buzz and I wasn't nearly comfortable enough to be myself around Kol.

"So how do you feel about Lana joining your family?" I asked.

Kol shrugged, "Is she going to become a permanent resident or is it just temporary?"

"I don't think she's going anywhere," I said.

"Well are you going to stick around if she does?" Kol asked. "Because it wouldn't be so bad if you were here."

He smiled and I saw that he was coming on to me. I thought of Damon for an instant and I was filled with anger so intense I was willing to do something drastic.

"Why are you saying that you'd like me to be here?"

"It wouldn't be so bad," he replied.

The whole time we talked we had been getting closer together until our lips were barely a hairsbreadth apart. Now or never I thought. I leaned in and kissed him for barely an instant. As soon as our lips touched I thought of Damon again. I was mad at him for exactly this. I pulled back, "I won't do this," I said quickly. I pushed myself away from him and ran back to the house. He didn't follow me. Lana was no longer on the patio and neither was Klaus so that left one option but I didn't think that I should intrude on them again. I knew Klaus' patience with me wasn't unlimited.

I sat down on the couch I had slept on and Elijah ghosted in, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I said quickly.

Elijah didn't say anything else he just left the room. Suddenly I hated being there I just wanted to be at home with Damon. I knew what he had done was wrong but when I tracked back his history this is always what he had done when he was upset. He overreacted and then jumped into a bad relationship that was just who he was. At the time I hadn't been here and he thought I would never come back. I knew this was part of the story and I still came back. A small voice in my head kept saying that at the time I jumped I thought I could stop him from climbing into bed with that bitch Rebekah. But another voice reasoned that I still loved him and that I belonged at the boarding house and not in the middle of the original family. I knew I had forgiven him, now my next big hurdle would be to tell Lana. She was mad at Damon and she wouldn't be able to see how I could let it go so quickly.

LANA'S POV

"We need to go put in a public appearance," I said to Klaus. We had been closeted in our room for hours and it was dark outside and I knew Sophie would have gotten back a while ago. I knew I had to get out of the bed but I was having trouble finding the will power to actually move away from Klaus.

"On the count of three I am going to get off this bed and get dressed and go downstairs," I said forcefully. I got to three and Klaus arms locked around me holding me against him.

"Well that's just not fair," I commented. He kissed me once and then let me go. I pulled on a pair of jeans a t-shirt and threw my hair into a ponytail. I went downstairs and saw Sophie sitting on her own.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her cautiously.

"Awful," she grimaced.

"Well for the first time since we've arrived I feel like we need to have fun and act crazy so let's go find something to drink and eat then let's go light something on fire."

"What are we burning?"

"I don't know yet but it will be fun. I promise. Ooh maybe Esther will make us an effigy of Damon that we can ritualistically burn," I said with a happy smirk.

We walked to the kitchen and there was tons of leftover food from the party. I threw together a few plates of finger food and made us margaritas.

"I'm starting to feel like an alcoholic," Sophie commented dryly.

"Well that's just how we do it in our family," I replied honestly.

We finished eating and we grabbed our drinks and went outside.

"What are you ladies up to?" Klaus asked as he saw us wandering around looking for something to burn. I filled him in on our plan, "Where are the matches hidden?" I yelled as he walked away shaking his head.

I had a brainwave. I had purchased boxes of sparklers when I was planning Sophie's now defunct wedding. I had no clue what they would be used for at said wedding but who didn't love sparklers.

"Wait here," I said then I ran into the house praying they were still there. I walked into the wedding room and saw all the dresses I had ordered hanging on racks. I rummaged through stuff until I found a large box filled with sparklers and luckily a box of complementary matches. I raced back outside to where Sophie was waiting she had the foresight to go and get us a few more drinks.

"I love sparklers," she said brightly as she read the writing on the box. For some reason I felt like we had to be sneaky otherwise Klaus would take them away from us since we were becoming rather inebriated. We wandered away from the house and into the large empty field next door. I blocked the wind and Sophie lit up the sparklers. Something about sparklers made me feel like a kid. Sophie and I started running around whooping, dancing, and singing at the top of our voices. We quickly ran out of sparklers. We flopped down on the ground and started looking at the stars.

"I think I'm going to go home tomorrow," Sophie said suddenly.

"What?" I asked completely alarmed.

"I miss Damon and I love him and I just want to be at the boarding house."

"Sophie he cheated on you. We were gone for a month and he cheated on you," I was horrified that she was just going to forgive him.

"Lana I jumped off that bridge so I could be with Damon and that's what I still want."

"HE CHEATED ON YOU!" I yelled.

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Sophie shot back. "I'm happy when I'm with Damon. Besides it's not like Klaus didn't have something going on with Caroline while you were gone."

"Sophie that's different. Klaus gave her a dress and a bracelet and they talked a few times. He did not invite her into our bed for a casual fuck."

"Lana it's just what Damon does when he's upset," Sophie said as if that justified his behaviour.

"So that's what your life will be like you will have a fight and he can sleep with somebody else and you will just take one day to be mad and then get over it."

"No. Things would have been different if I had been here but I wasn't so I can't fault him for that."

I thought she was making a huge mistake but I knew she was going to go through with this whether I was on board or not.

"Fine, go back to him but please just stay here one more day and we won't drink and you can think about this with a clear head," I pleaded.

Sophie considered my words and then agreed.

We walked back to the house much more subdued.

I saw Finn through a window and it made me think that I could no longer hold off I needed to talk to Elijah.

The fates aligned and as we were walking in to the house he was going out the front door.

"I need to grab something from my car," I said as I pushed Sophie through the door. I tried to calmly go after Elijah who was walking towards a car parked towards the end of the driveway.

"Elijah," I hissed quietly.

He turned and I waved him over.

"Can anyone hear us?" I asked.

Elijah shook his head no, "Lana what's going on?" he asked.

"It's your mom," was all I managed to get out.

"She's up to something isn't she?" Elijah cut across.

"Last night she bound you all together with Elena's blood."  
>He looked at me as if trying to see if I was being honest.<p>

"She wants to kill Klaus and the only way is to bind you to him and then eliminate all of you."

"Have you told Nicklaus?"

"No, but you should know that Finn is in your mother's back pocket."

Elijah looked at me, "Are you going to tell Klaus?"

"No," I said it with a conviction that I couldn't explain.

"Why not?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know but I just felt like I had to tell you. Please Elijah don't let anything happen to Klaus."

"I will take care of this but I hope you won't be bothered by any methods I use," Elijah said.

"Elijah if I could help you I would and I don't care what you do just keep your family safe."

Elijah nodded and then took off.

I walked back to the house.

"I thought you had to get something?" Sophie asked.

"I thought I left my favorite sweater in my car but apparently not," I replied as an excuse.

SOPHIE'S POV

The next morning I woke up and felt awful. I felt like I was going to die and I was extremely dehydrated as the alcohol left my system. I was lying in my bed wishing for the room to stop spinning. Lana wandered in and flopped down next to me, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"No more drinking ever. What happened to us? We used to hardly ever drink and now we've turned into lushes," I said feebly

"I'm going to chalk it up to a coping mechanism. So what do you want to do today?" Lana asked.

I tried to examine all the options. We had been back a couple of days and nobody really knew. I had been friends with Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie so I thought I should call them. But on the other hand I needed to think critically about what I wanted to do next. Last night I had been so certain that I wanted to go home to Damon but today I was still mad at him.

"Can we get out of this house?" I asked.

"That's what I was thinking. We haven't gone to our house yet, I wouldn't mind a few hours of privacy so we can talk and stuff," Lana replied. She crawled off the bed telling me I had half an hour to pull myself together. I got ready to go and walked to her room. I knocked twice and Klaus gave me permission to enter I opened the door slowly. I walked in and saw Klaus sitting on the couch drawing and I could hear Lana singing in the bathroom.

"Is it cool if I wait here for Lana?" I asked.

Klaus nodded. I went and sat down in the chair across from the couch.

"What are you working on?" I asked trying to make conversation. Klaus handed me his sketch pad. It was a picture of Lana and me dancing with sparklers last night.

"What happened with you and Kol yesterday?" Klaus asked as I handed his papers back.

How did he know anything happened?

"Nothing. Why did Kol say something?" I asked quickly as I thought about our millisecond of a kiss.

"No he didn't, but he was acting oddly and keeps mentioning you. I just wanted to make sure his behaviour wasn't anything less than it ought to have been," Klaus replied.

"I kissed him yesterday," I said in a rush of emotion. What the hell was I doing? Why was I telling Klaus this? I was feeling extremely guilty about it and had been planning on telling Lana today but somehow it all came rushing out now.

"I love Damon and I want to go home but I don't want him to know about Kol because it didn't mean anything. I was just mad but now I don't know if I should tell Damon because I don't want him to be mad at me but I don't think I can keep this a secret someone will end up telling him and it will be worse and I just have no idea what I'm doing anymore," I finished my spiel in one breath feeling horrified that I had just told Klaus what was going on inside my mind. I assumed he was going to use his super speed to make a quick exit but he just surveyed me quietly. For a time the only sound in the room was Lana singing 'Desperado'.

"Sophie, I may not see eye to eye with Damon but he will forgive you if you tell him up front." Klaus said.

"How could you possibly know that he would forgive me? You hardly know him."

"Because if the situation was reversed and it was Lana and I, in yours and Damon's places, I would be able to look past it after everything that has happened over the last few days," he said.

I must not have looked convinced.

"Sophie if he is mad you can always come back here. I know you're not my biggest fan but my house is your house and that applies even if you do go home to Damon."

I had no idea what to say to that. I sat there staring at him trying to figure him out. He could be such a dick and then say something that you needed to hear.

"So what are yours and Lana's plans for the day?" he asked taking on a lighter subject of conversation.

"I think we are going to go to our house and hang out there," I replied as Lana came out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Lana asked.

I nodded and stood up. Lana kissed Klaus rather passionately, grabbed her purse off the dresser and we took off out the front door.

The house was the same as it always was. I could tell Lana was relieved; she was oddly attached to the place. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So do you still want to go back to the boarding house?" Lana asked.

"I think so," I replied.

"Okay….well….um, yeah," Lana said and then tapered off into silence. I could see her searching for something to say but as she opened her mouth to speak she changed her mind and just stayed quiet.

"I need to tell you something," I said nervously. "I kissed Kol last night."

I was waiting for her to be mad or shocked but she just looked at me eagerly, "Was it good?"

"It lasted for not even a second, so not really," I replied.

"So that explains why he was lurking outside your door. I hate to tell you this but I think he is super into you," Lana said with a laugh.

"How am I going to tell Damon?" I asked, feeling sick as I mentioned it.

"Say 'Damon I kissed a loser that wasn't you'."

"Please take this seriously," I said.

"Honestly I don't know what you're going to say. But I'm guessing that it brought you to the realization that you want to be with Damon so tell him that."

I nodded and we sat quietly as I puzzled through what I was going to do next. Lana stood up and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, "It's Klaus. I'm just going to take this outside," she took off out the kitchen door at a run.

LANA'S POV

"Why are you calling me Damon?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"Do you know where Elena is?" he said casually.

"No, I haven't seen her since I got back," I said.

"Is Sophie with you?" he asked quickly.

"Yes and we are talking about you, so now isn't a good time," I replied.

He hung up on me. I was a little mad about that but I just wrote the whole thing off. I turned to open the door when my phone started buzzing again.

"Hey Stefan, what's up?"

"Have you seen Elena?" he asked quickly.

Phone calls from the Salvatore's about Elena, this was unusual.

"Well me and my best friend Elena just went for pedicures and now we are braiding each other's hair," I said sarcastically. "Stefan why would I know where Elena is? If you recall she sort of hates me."

"Can I call you later?" Stefan asked.

"I guess," I said.

He also hung up on me. I knew this had to be Elijah's handy work. It was the only solution that made sense. I wanted to call him to see what the plan was but I had told him to do whatever it took to keep Klaus safe so I put my phone in my pocket and went back inside.

"So have you made a plan yet?" I asked Sophie.

I spent the afternoon listening to Sophie as she talked her way through her relationship troubles. I did my best to remain supportive but eventually I snapped,

"Sophie you kissed Kol for like a second. Damon had sex with the monstrosity known as Rebekah. Those things aren't even comparable, so just stop feeling bad about smooching Kol. If Damon acts like a jerk and is mad at you than he doesn't deserve you."

She considered what I said but still seemed worried.

It was getting dark out when I got a text from Klaus telling us to meet him at the Grill. His timing was perfect as Sophie and I were both starving and there was nothing to eat in the house.

We walked into the Grill and I spotted Kol and Klaus carousing at the bar. I glanced at Sophie who was looking severely unimpressed to see Kol. It was a little late to back out now so we began to make our way through the crowd towards them. I saw Alaric over by the pool tables and I nudged Sophie, as she looked towards him he looked up and saw us. He smiled brightly and started towards us. He wrapped Sophie in a giant hug.

"What are you guys doing here? How long have you been back? Does Damon know?" Alaric fired off questions in rapid succession. Sophie answered them quickly and the whole time Alaric beamed at her. The brunette doctor showed up and I had a bad feeling settle in my stomach. Sophie also looked uneasy as she shook the doctor's hand. I thought it was just because she was trying to replace Jenna and that was the reason we both disliked her so much.

We talked for a few minutes and Alaric gave Sophie a final hug and then we headed towards Klaus and Kol.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as I leaned in and gave Klaus a kiss.

"All day," Kol replied as his eyes raked up and down Sophie.

"Should we get a table?" I asked.

"It's about a twenty minute wait," Klaus replied.

"Can't you just…you know, get us moved up the list?" I said. Normally I would have been fine to just wait but I could see Sophie was getting really uncomfortable sitting next to Kol.

"Come on join us for a drink," Kol said loudly.

He was really annoying me. "I think you've probably had enough to drink for both of us," I said sharply as I looked at him.

"Do you want to go?" I asked Sophie.

She didn't even hear me. I tried to figure out what she was staring at. It was either the hormonal teenagers playing tonsil hockey or Meredith Fell.

"Sophie," I said loudly. She jumped startled and looked at me.

"What, did you say something?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you want to go somewhere else? I asked again.

"No, let's stay here," she said as she gave another glance towards Meredith and Alaric.

We both ordered non-alcoholic beverages and I grabbed the seat on the other side of Klaus.

"So what caused you guys to be here all day?" I asked Klaus.

"Kol said he needed some entertainment, but I think he was hoping someone," he gestured to Sophie, "would be here."

"Oh so this is you setting them up," I laughed.

"No, this was me wanting to see you," he smiled as he ran his hand up my thigh. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Klaus asked.

Normally I would have never left Sophie behind but I knew Klaus would have given Kol a warning about being nice to Sophie and Alaric was here so I knew she would be safe. Plus my lust for Klaus had kicked into overdrive. I nodded my head.

"We'll be back soon," I said quickly to Sophie.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly her eyebrows rising with alarm.

"I need to talk to Klaus," I replied.

Sophie frowned at me.

"My brother always was a charmer," Kol said smiling.

"So the complete opposite of you," I laughed.

Kol shot me a bitter glance before turning back to the bar.

"We won't be gone long," I promised. I grabbed Klaus hand and we walked out of the Grill and onto the street.

SOPHIE'S POV

"So it's just me and you again. Are you sure I can't buy you a drink?" Kol asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said as I got off my bar stool. I walked to the bathrooms but then turned and looked for Alaric. He was playing pool with the doctor whose name I couldn't remember. I walked over and joined their party.

"Is it alright if I crash your date until Lana comes back?" I asked.

"Of course it is," Alaric smiled at me.

I had no skill at pool so I just leaned against the wall and watched. Alaric asked me questions about what happened on Wickery Bridge. I filled him in as best I could.

"Well I'm glad your back. I thought Damon was going to go off the deep end when you disappeared," Alaric said.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"You were gone and he just shut down. Honestly I didn't know if he was going to be able to pull himself together," Alaric replied.

I needed time to process this. I hadn't thought about what it was like for Damon after we had disappeared. I moved towards the one corner of the restaurant where it was a little quieter and I could process this new perspective.

"Don't look so glum. I brought you a drink," Kol said interrupting my thoughts.

"Thanks," I grabbed the drink and set it down on a ledge.

"How about we go somewhere," Kol suggested.

"Not going to happen," I said.

"Come on you liked me well enough yesterday."

"I was drunk," I replied shortly.

Kol moved so he was standing in front of me and I was pressed up against the wall.

"Is this about that Salvatore, whatever his name is?" he asked.

"Damon. And yes it is. I came back here for him so tomorrow I'm going home."

"Well that leaves us one night to have fun," Kol smiled mischievously.

"I don't think so Kol. Yesterday was a mistake. Besides you aren't my type," I said.

"I bet I can change your mind," Kol said as he brushed my hair off of my face.

I smiled and shook my head. I had to give him points on persistence but I knew that tomorrow I would go back to the boarding house and now I was just counting down the hours until I saw Damon again.

"Sophie you and I need to talk," Alaric said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Kol turned around to face him clearly unimpressed.

I saw Alaric move quickly and the next thing I knew there was a dagger sticking out of Kol's chest.

"Alaric what did you do!" I hissed in a panic.

"Grab his feet we need to get him out of here," Alaric said quickly.

"What no, Klaus is going to kill us for this," I replied loudly.

"Sophie help me," Alaric demanded.

I couldn't bear the idea of helping to carry him out so I helped Alaric toss him over his shoulder. There was a door a few feet from where we were I raced to open it. I saw it led to the alley. Please don't set off any alarms, I prayed as I opened the door.

"Sophie what the hell are you doing here?" Damon said as I stepped outside to make room for Alaric to bring out Kol.

Of course Damon would be in the middle of this harebrained scheme.

"What are you doing Damon? How is staking Kol when Klaus is ten feet away a good option."

I heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground and I turned and saw Stefan and Alaric both down. Klaus stopped and pulled the dagger out of Kol.

"I should have killed you months ago," he said to Damon.

"Go ahead it's not going to stop Esther from killing you," Damon replied.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked.

How could he not know that Esther was trying to kill him? Lana knew that Esther had bound them together. I was shocked that she hadn't told Klaus.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy. Yeah we have a lot in common she hates you as much as I do," Damon said.

I could see the fight was about to break out and I was standing right in the middle.

"Leave him," Elijah ordered as he and Lana appeared at the top of the stairs. "We still need him Niklaus."

"What did mother do? What did she do Elijah?" Klaus said angrily.

Elijah ignored him and focused on Damon, "You tell me where my mother is or I will have my sister kill Elena right now," he threatened.

"You said we had until after nine," Damon retorted as he looked at the clock tower.

"I'm certain Rebekah will be happy to start her work early," Elijah replied as he and Lana walked down the stairs and Stefan got back to his feet.

"What is going on here?" I had to ask. I hated feeling like I didn't have a grasp of what was taking place around me.

"Our mother has bound us together and is planning on killing us tonight. Now Damon tell me where they are."

I looked at Lana to see how she was reacting. Her face had turned white and she had a hold of Klaus' arm as if she could somehow pull him out of the way of danger.

Damon looked at me and then Klaus and Elijah as if weighing his options, "They're at the old witches' house," he finally said.

"Are the Bennett witches' helping them?" Elijah asked.

Damon nodded.

"Well than it's up to you to find a way to stop our mother from drawing on the Bennett line. I assume you have a few ideas. My brothers will provide Esther and Finn with a distraction so you have time to do what you need to do," Elijah said curtly.

Elijah picked Kol up off the ground, "We need to go," he said to Klaus.

I felt Elijah's free hand grab my arm and he led me up the stairs behind Klaus and Lana. I wanted to stay with Damon but I thought it was a bad time to run out on Lana. If Esther managed to kill her children tonight Lana would need me with her. We were half way to Lana's SUV when Kol woke up.

"I want you and Sophie to go home," Klaus said to Lana. She turned on him.

"Don't be dumb. We are going with you," she said. He kept trying to convince her to go home but she just ignored him.

"Niklaus, do you really want to send them home without someone to take care of them?" Elijah said. "If Esther's plan doesn't work and she needs something to bargain with Lana would be her best option."

Klaus considered him for a moment than agreed that Elijah was right. We headed for the witches house at top speed. Klaus pulled over on the side of the road and I could see torches burning faintly through the trees.

"Wait here," Klaus said to us and then the he, Elijah, and Kol took off towards the house. They had only been gone for a minute when Lana got out of the car.

"What are you doing? They told us to stay here," I said as I followed her.

"Sophie, you can't expect me to stay here and just wait for him to come back," she said as she ran into the trees. I chased after her.

"Lana if something goes wrong you can't be that close," I said. I knew her and if things got ugly she would throw herself in the middle of it. She just ignored me and kept going. We only had to walk for a few minutes when we came to the edge of the tree line. I could see Esther and Finn in the middle of a giant pentagram that had been drawn out on the ground. I had assumed we would hide out in the trees but Lana had other ideas she just walked boldly out into the open to where Klaus was standing. I paused not sure what I should do but I felt stupid being the only one hiding so I walked out and stood between Kol and Elijah.

"Whatever you think of us killing your own children will be an atrocity," Elijah said to Esther.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago," she answered.

"Enough," Klaus said darkly. "All this talk is boring me. End this now mother or I will send you back to hell."

Esther turned her gaze on him, "For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you. Feel the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you are a curse on this earth stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life than I'm sorry you've wasted your time."

"Esther please don't do this," Lana said. I was shocked she had said anything at all. I was scared to even be standing as close as I was.

"You deserve better than this Lana. You think you love him but it's not real and will not end well for you," Esther said looking at her sadly. "It's time Finn."

Esther looked at the moon and started speaking in a different language. I looked at Lana and tried to figure out what I should do. At first I thought Klaus was hugging her one last time before he died but then I noticed the way she was fighting and I realized he was keeping her from running into Esther's circle.

Suddenly Esther broke off in the middle of her spell, "No…no, sisters do not abandon me," she cried loudly.

Whatever Damon and Stefan were doing must have been working. The torches flared up in an explosion of heat and fire and I felt someone grab me and shield me from the worst of it.

"Thanks Elijah," I said as I got my bearings back. I quickly looked around and Esther and Finn were both gone.

"What happened?" I asked quickly.

"The Bennett line is broken," Elijah said simply. I wasn't sure what that meant but I assumed this was just the start of a new problem.

"How could you Damon," I heard Bonnie yelling.

"I had to Bonnie," Damon replied. "I didn't have a choice," he retorted as they walked out the front door.

"No Damon you had a choice and you shouldn't have done this," she continued to yell and berate him and he just stood there taking it. I had no idea what he had done but I knew his hand had been forced and that she was just being a total bitch. I ran towards the house and up the steps.

"Bonnie that's enough," I said threateningly. If anyone was going to yell at Damon it was going to be me.

"Sophie what are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"That doesn't matter but you need to stop. I don't care what Damon did to you but you need to get yourself under control," I said.

"He changed my mom into a vampire," Bonnie said angrily.

"And that's why you're yelling at him? Get over yourself you hardly know the woman and it's not like her life is over," I said.

"He had no right to do that," she yelled.

"No Bonnie he had to make a choice and this was the best option. Would you prefer that Elena died, just so you can have a troubled relationship with your absentee mother?" I yelled back.

"No," Bonnie said quickly.

"Well than stop, and get over yourself."

"Sophie you don't get it. I have lost so much because of vampires."

"Shut up Bonnie your grandma died and your mom got changed. You have lost the least in this entire situation. Even Lana and I have given up more than you. We left our entire families behind. Elena has lost both of her parents her aunt her real mom and dad and she sent Jeremy away. In comparison your loss doesn't seem so great now does it?" I said heatedly. Bonnie always had to make everything about her and I had no tolerance for it now.

Bonnie stood there looking outraged but she didn't say anything. I turned to face Damon who was looking shocked that I had just defended him. I grabbed his hand

"Let's go home," I said.

LANA'S POV

"Should I go and stop this before Sophie hurts Bonnie?" Klaus asked as we watched Sophie give Bonnie a piece of her mind.

"No interfering would be bad," I said quietly with a smile.

"What are we still doing here?" Kol asked. "We should leave town."

All of us ignored him as we continued watching the drama on the porch. I saw Sophie grab Damon's hand and I knew she would leave with him tonight.

I glanced at Kol. His eyes were narrowed as he saw Sophie and Damon stand together.

"I'm not sticking around to wait for Esther's next attack," Kol said bitterly then he walked off into the trees and disappeared. I felt like that was only part of the reason he was leaving.

I watched Bonnie go back into the house and the next moment Stefan came out and started towards us.

"Where's Elena?" he asked angrily.

"I'll have Rebekah take her home," Elijah said.

"Lana did you know that they had Elena?" Stefan asked.

"After you and Damon called I guessed what had happened, but I wouldn't have helped you get her back even if I knew where she was," I said honestly.

Stefan looked at me appraisingly.

"Tonight was her fault Stefan. She helped Esther bind them together and when it comes down to it, I will protect my family first."

Stefan looked at me with disbelief. I knew this was going to change things between us. Deep down all he wanted was Klaus dead and all I wanted was to keep Klaus alive. It was a hell of an impasse for a friendship. Stefan just walked away shaking his head. He went back into the house and I saw him come out carrying Bonnie's mom. He took off down the driveway and Bonnie followed him.

"Wait here," I said to Klaus and Elijah, and then I walked over to Sophie and Damon.

"So are you going home?" I asked her even though I knew the answer.

She nodded and smiled at Damon who was looking happier than I had ever seen him. I was a little upset for selfish reasons. I had no clue what was going to happen with my family dynamic and I was worried about having to face it alone as she got caught up in Damon.

"Well when Stefan forgives me for the whole Elena debacle, tell him to call me," I said.

Sophie nodded, "You can just come over tomorrow and talk to him."

"No I will give you two time to get reacquainted," I said smiling. "Trust me you'll want it. On that note I need to go home and pretend that I am Dr. Phil and try to sort through some family issues. Wish me luck."

I gave Sophie a quick hug and then went back down the steps towards Klaus and Elijah.

SOPHIE'S POV

I watched Lana skip happily down the steps and disappear into the darkness.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked.

I nodded and we walked back to the car. Stefan saw me coming and he got out and hurried towards me.

"Sophie I am so sorry," he said before he reached us.

I had been mad at Stefan but now I was so happy to be back with Damon I just didn't care anymore.

"It's okay Stefan."

"No it's not okay. What I did was wrong and I will do anything to make it up to you."

I thought about it for a minute, "If you want to ease some of your guilt call Lana tomorrow. She thinks you're mad at her and she loves you so patch things up with her."

"You know she sanctioned Elena's kidnapping," Stefan said furrowing his brow.

"You would do anything for Elena and she would do anything for Klaus, so I really can't blame her."

Stefan didn't say anything he just nodded and went and got back in the car. We dropped Bonnie and her mom off and I saw Caroline standing outside Bonnie's house. She saw me and her mouth dropped open in shock. I gave her a small wave and then she got caught up in Bonnie's drama. The three of us drove home in silence and I was beginning to get worried. I knew I had to tell Damon about Kol tonight. I was so glad to be back at the boarding house I felt like I was finally free to be myself.

"It's good to have you back Sophie," Stefan said politely before escaping up to his room.

"Sophie I just want you to know that I'm so sorry about Rebekah," Damon said his blue eyes pleading with me to forgive him.  
>"I kissed Kol," I said.<p>

"Who?"

"Kol Mikaelsen."

"Why?"

"I was mad at you and I was drunk and it didn't mean anything and it was hardly even a kiss it lasted for not even a second."

An awful silence filled the room and I was so scared about what was coming that I could hardly breathe. Damon just stood there staring at me.

"Can I use your phone to call Lana so she can come get me?" I asked quietly.

"What?" Damon said raising his eyebrows.

"I can tell you're mad and if you want time to think about us that's fine. Just call me when you know what you want to do," I said on the verge of tears.

"I don't want you to leave Sophie," Damon said. "I just want you back."

"No you need to think about this. You and Rebekah happened when I wasn't here, and Kol was a stupid accident. And I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

"Sophie stop," Damon said as I turned around and headed for the front door.

I ignored him and just kept walking. I had walked to Lana's once I could do it again. I just made it into the hall when Damon spun me around and pulled me against him.

"Sophie you can't just leave again. I screwed up and whatever happened was my fault but please don't go."

His arms wrapped around me tightly and I knew that even if he changed his mind and wanted me out tomorrow he was stuck with me for the rest of his life.

I felt Damon's lips press against mine and everything in my world was exactly how it should be.


	44. Chapter 44

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_SOPHIE'S POV_

"_Sophie stop," Damon said as I turned around and headed for the front door._

_I ignored him and just kept walking. I had walked to Lana's once I could do it again. I just made it into the hall when Damon spun me around and pulled me against him. _

"_Sophie you can't just leave again. I screwed up and whatever happened was my fault but please don't go."_

_His arms wrapped around me tightly and I knew that even if he changed his mind and wanted me out tomorrow he was stuck with me for the rest of his life._

_I felt Damon's lips press against mine and everything in my world was exactly how it should be._

LANA'S POV

The three of us walked back to the car. I was so relieved that everyone was safe for at least tonight. I knew Esther wouldn't just give up and with Finn on her side everyone was at risk. I stumbled slightly and Elijah grabbed my arm and balanced me. I glanced at him and he smiled at me.

"Lana can I ask you something?" he said thoughtfully.

"Of course you can Elijah."

"What were you planning to do tonight?"  
>I stared at him, "Which part are you talking about?"<br>"The part where you were going to run into Esther's circle," he replied as he studied me.

We got back to the car and I was going to open the door but Klaus blocked me.

"I would really like to hear you answer also," he said.

"My plan was roughly to run in and throw a punch or two... anything to distract her."  
>"You were going to get past a vampire to assault a powerful witch?" Elijah said with disbelief.<p>

"I'd do what I could. Plus I would have had the element of surprise on my side I think I could have done some damage."  
>Elijah clearly didn't know whether to smile or frown, "Do you really think hitting would have done anything?"<br>I shrugged, "I grew up on a farm, I took kick boxing, I know how to hit when the occasion calls for it…just ask your brother," I smiled.

Elijah glanced at Klaus, "She hit you?"  
>Klaus nodded, "With a surprising amount of force for a human girl."<p>

"But I don't understand why you'd do that Lana," Elijah said.

"You guys are my family. Why wouldn't I try to protect you?" I replied.

"You know you are entirely too good for my brother," Elijah smiled.

Klaus frowned slightly.

We drove home and we walked into the house at the same time as Rebekah.

"Did you drop Elena off at home?" Elijah asked her.

"Of course I did. She's kind of a complainer, I don't see what Stefan ever saw in her," Rebekah retorted sharply.

"Rebekah, why do you smell like gasoline?" I asked.

"Elena thought she could hide from me in the room where vampires can't get in."  
>"So you doused her in gas?" I said.<p>

"What are you going to go and tell Stefan what I did?" she said, defensive in an instant.

"No, that was really clever…nice work," I answered.

"You've been spending too much time with Nick," she remarked. "So what happened with mother?"

Elijah started to fill her in. I thought they might want some time together.

"I'm going to go have a shower," I whispered in Klaus' ear before kissing him on the cheek and going upstairs.

The water felt nice as it washed away all the stress of the day. I had almost lost Klaus today and now that it had time to sink in I was starting to shake a bit. I took some deep breaths and steadied myself. I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and grabbed a towel. I changed into pajamas and started brushing my hair. Klaus came in and pulled me against him.

"You smell like lavender," he said.

"Where are Elijah and Rebekah?" I asked.

"Rebekah's off pouting somewhere and Elijah is packing."  
>"Packing for what?"<p>

"He's leaving."  
>I pushed away from Klaus and headed for the hallway. I walked to Elijah's room. I knocked twice and he opened the door.<p>

"I hear you're leaving," I said as he let me in.

"I have things I have to do."

"Are you going to look for Esther?"

He shrugged noncommittally.

"Will you come back to visit?"

"You're the first person in a long time to worry about where I'm going," Elijah commented wryly.

"I'm maternal like that. I feel like we didn't see each other at all."

"You've been…busy, with Klaus since you got back."  
>"Well promise that next time you're here we can actually spend time together. Don't tell anyone but you're my second favorite original," I stage whispered.<p>

"I'll never tell," he smiled.

"I know that I let Klaus stake you this summer but I had to. I really want to get to know you Elijah so I'm hoping you'll be able to let that go."  
>"That was hardly your fault and I never blamed you for what happened."<p>

I was relieved.

"Well next time you're back we'll spend a day together."

"I'd like that," Elijah replied.

I hugged him and he seemed a little surprised but eventually he hugged me back. I left him alone to finish packing and went back to my room.

Klaus was stretched out on the bed. I crawled on top of him and rested my head on his chest.

"I thought I was going to lose you today," I mumbled.

His arms wrapped around me and he held me tighter, "You won't get rid of me that easy."

I sat up and rolled so I was sitting next to him. He pulled me down so I was tucked against him.

"Lana I want to change you," he said quickly.

"I know you do but I'm not ready," I replied.

"Do you want to be with me or not?"  
>"Of course I do. Why else would I have jumped off of a bridge?"<p>

"So why the hesitation?"

I sighed, "I like being human, I just want a bit more time before I change."

"How much time?"  
>"A few months at the most."<p>

He groaned, "I just don't think it's safe right now for you to stay human. You can't protect yourself and I can't be with you all the time."

"Esther is gone, Finn is gone. There's nothing to protect me from."

"We both know that she won't just give up her plans to kill me."

I sighed I knew he was right but I just emotionally wasn't ready to become a vampire. The last few days had been chaos and even though I knew I would eventually change, I needed the time.

I moved so that we were looking at each other I traced the lines of his face with my fingers.

"Klaus I love you, you know that right."

His blue eyes met mine and I could see shades of doubt in them.

"I love you more than anything, and me not wanting to become a vampire right now isn't because I don't love you."

"Why do you love me Lana?"

I looked at him to see if he was just looking for an ego massage or if it was a genuine question. His face held no trace of humor or arrogance, he just looked slightly concerned.

"Elijah was right; you're too good for me. You deserve someone better," he said without making eye contact.

"Would you like to hear why I love you?" I sighed.

He looked at me and his blue eyes just seemed tired.

"I love you because you're smart, incredibly sexy, good sense of humor, you make me happy just by being close to me, I feel safe when I'm around you, you let me be myself, I—"

"But what about all the things I've done. I kill people all the time and have zero remorse, yet that doesn't ever seem to bother you."  
>"It doesn't. Klaus I know being vengeful, angry, demanding, brutal, and dangerous are all a part of your personality but I love you for all of it."<br>"Why?"

"Because it's who you are. You have never asked me to change my personality or how I felt about something and I would never ask that of you. I love you for you. If I could change you I wouldn't, I would leave you exactly how you are because that's the man I fell in love with."  
>I leaned in and kissed him softly. Klaus pulled me against his chest and I felt his hands skim the bottom of my shirt as he tried to pull it up. I put my hands on his and held them in place.<p>

"Now Niklaus Mikalesen, why do you love me?" I asked as I trailed kisses across his cheek. This was a question I had been curious about. I knew I had always been crazy about him and I had been surprised when he actually fell in love with me.

"Well I don't know when I realized you were perfect for me but it was at some point in the summer. You were unafraid, crazy, passionate, and funny. You challenged me and constantly surprised me with what you would do and say. When you left this summer to go back to Mystic Falls I was furious with you, I went a little crazy and I promised myself that the next time we crossed paths I would kill you—"  
>"Should I start trying to run away?" I asked with a smile.<p>

"Well I changed my mind."

"Aren't Klaus decisions usually pretty final?" I remarked.

Klaus ignored me and kept talking like I hadn't interrupted.  
>"Because as soon as I calmed down for a minute I realized that I didn't want you dead I just wanted you back."<p>

"Well I'm glad you came to that realization."

"When did you fall in love with me?"  
>"When I saw you had dimples."<p>

"Seriously?"  
>"Well what kind of bad guy has dimples, that's just too much sexy for a girl to take," I smiled. "I realized I was in love with you, before we even left Mystic Falls. We were sitting on Alaric's couch and I just knew that I loved you. I had no idea if you were just playing me but I didn't care in the least I just loved you in that moment."<br>Klaus smiled at me and I leaned in and kissed him again. This time when he reached to pull off my shirt I didn't try to stop him.

The next morning when I woke up he was gone. I wandered down to the kitchen and saw Rebekah sitting on the counter sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning Rebekah," I said as I made some toast.

"What are your plans for the day?" she asked.

I was a little surprised. Rebekah and I weren't exactly close.

"I have none, Klaus said he was going to be gone today and I was just going to call Sophie and check in and then spend the day doing nothing. What are you doing today?"  
>"Spending it with you," she muttered.<p>

"Really?"  
>"Nick has decided that you need someone to look after you while he's away so that would be me now that Elijah's gone."<p>

Maybe some bonding time would be good.

"Well what would you like to do today?" I asked.  
>"I want to go shopping but Nick said we are supposed to stay here."<p>

"Go grab your computer and we can shop online," I said.

She perked up, "Can we do that?"  
>"I might happen to have Klaus' credit cards," I smiled.<p>

"I love shopping, but I love it even more when someone else pays for it," she said happily as she disappeared.

I finished eating my breakfast and wandered to the living room. Rebekah passed me my laptop and I sat down next to her. Together we bought shoes, dresses, purses, accessories, shoes, pants, and everything we could think of.

"Do you think Matt would like me better in pink or black?" she asked

I glanced at what she was looking at, lingerie…well this wasn't weird at all.

"Well do you want to be an innocent ingénue or a frisky dame?"

"What would he prefer?"  
>"I don't know Rebekah. Would you like me to ask him?" I said sarcastically.<p>

She frowned.

"Well he went for Elena and Caroline, at the time both were sort of wilty and innocent. Give him a change, go for the black. It will make you more memorable," I suggested.

She smiled and started ordering.

"You know my brother had a thing with Caroline while you were gone," Rebekah said.

I nodded.

"She was secretly into him," I said knowingly. "Even though she tried to hate him he was winning her over."  
>"Doesn't that bother you?"<br>"No. I wasn't here and I don't mind Caroline. I know you hate her because she's a bitch to you but she's not so bad."

I started scrolling through the lingerie section and went a little crazy ordering stuff. I justified it as Klaus would be the one who would benefit from my shopping so I didn't feel too guilty. I saw one ensemble that I liked but I wasn't sure if I wanted it.

"Hmm," I sighed.

"What?"

"I don't know if I like this or not."

Rebekah peeked at my screen, "Oh god Lana! Nick's my brother."  
>"I know that, but I don't know how I feel about this."<p>

I called Sophie.

"Hey lady I need your opinion on something."  
>"Don't do it," she replied quickly.<br>"I didn't even ask yet. I'm sending you a link tell me if you like this or not."

Some time passed and I waited patiently for her answer.

"Lana! Jesus, why are you asking my opinion? I don't want to even think about this."  
>"This is too much, you walked in on Klaus and I being passionate and this is too much for you." I said with disdain.<p>

"Yes, I have limits."  
>"I would give you my opinion if it was you and Damon," I huffed.<p>

"Sorry, I don't know what to tell you."  
>"Is Stefan there?"<br>"Yeah…you aren't going to ask him are you?"

"He's a guy he can give me an honest answer."

"You're ridiculous. Stefan, Lana wants to talk to you."

There was some muttering, "Sorry he doesn't want to talk right now."

I was a little hurt but I pushed it aside.  
>"Fine put Damon on the phone."<p>

I heard her tell him I wanted to speak with him.

"How are you this fine day?" Damon asked me brightly.

"Glorious, how are you?"  
>"Superb, now what can I help you with?" he drawled mockingly.<br>"Sophie's got the picture. I want your honest opinion on what you think of this ensemble."

I waited for his answer.

"Why are you asking me this?" he said quickly.

"Because after me you are the next sexiest person in Mystic Falls, and no one else wants to answer me."

"Don't be ridiculous…I'm by far hotter than you," he sneered.

"Tie for first," I said to appease him, even though in my mind I was the clear winner.

"I don't like the colour but if you can change that I say go for it."  
>"Thank you Damon, I appreciate your willingness to help me in this matter."<p>

"I do what I can. Do you want to talk to Sophie?"  
>"No. I have more shopping to do," I answered. "I'll talk to you later."<p>

I hung up and ordered the set in a couple of different colours.

"Nick will be upset if he finds out you did that," Rebekah said quickly.

I shrugged, "I don't see why it's not like I called the Salvatore's over here so I could model it for them."

"He's possessive and jealous. He won't be happy that you called for their opinion."

"Well it's not like I'm going to wear it and ask Klaus if he likes my outfit because Damon gave it the thumbs up."

Rebekah smiled, "I could always tell him."

"Go for it. I don't think he'll care that much. After all I slept in Stefan's bed for weeks and he never got pissy over that."  
>"I wouldn't be so sure. Nick wasn't happy when he found out."<br>"Well he never mentioned it to me so clearly it didn't bother him that much."

Rebekah and I shopped for the rest of the day. Even though she continually tried to disapprove of me I think she was starting to come around.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Why does Lana insist on asking weird questions all the time?" I asked as Damon hung up the phone.

"Don't all girls go shopping with their friends for a second opinion?" Damon replied.

"How are you so okay with this?" I answered.

He shrugged, "What do you want for lunch?"

"I don't care."

"How do you feel about BLT's?"

"Sounds perfect."

Damon was being super attentive and constantly trying to do nice things for me. This morning it was breakfast in bed. All of the attention was actually making me a little uncomfortable but since he was trying so hard to make me happy I didn't want to shoot him down. Damon wandered off towards the kitchen leaving me and Stefan alone.

"All right buddy you need to get your head out of your ass," I snapped at him.

His eyes widened in surprise and he cleared his throat, "I'm just not ready to talk to Lana yet."

I was pleased that he knew what I was talking about.  
>"Do you care about Lana at all?"<br>Stefan shuffled a bit, "She's probably my best friend."

No dick wad she's my best friend, I thought possessively. I refrained from saying that.

"Well then you need to talk to her."  
>"No she put Elena at risk. What if we hadn't been able to stop Esther's ritual? Elena would have died."<br>"Do you think for a second Elijah would have hurt Elena? She's just a good bargaining chip."

"Rebekah would have had no trouble killing her."

"Elijah hates killing innocent people and I believe he would have stopped her."

Stefan smirked, "I doubt that."

"Well we are getting way off topic. The point is you need to talk to Lana."

"When I forgive her perhaps I'll call her."  
>"Get off your high horse Stefan. Lana was protecting her family and no matter how many times you've hurt her she has never held it against you. You tossed me off a roof, drove me off a bridge, got us thrown out of here, continually try to look for ways to kill the love of her life but she always forgives you at the drop of a hat."<p>

"She put Elena at risk, Sophie I love Elena she means everything to me," he snapped.

"You don't think Lana loves Klaus just as much?"

"I just need time before I talk to her."

"You're a fucking fool Stefan Salvatore. Lana is the only person who has stuck by you this summer. Everyone else stepped back and let you go nuts, all of them turned a blind eye and pretended it wasn't happening. Lana stayed with you."

He looked slightly pained for a minute and then he got up and walked away. I hoped he would call her because Lana loved Stefan and if we successfully managed to kill Klaus one day I had hopes that she would eventually find her way to Stefan once she was done the grieving process.

Damon came back in carrying a plate with a BLT. He handed it to me and I sat down and started eating it. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing I just missed you."

"Well now you're stuck with me permanently. Esther told Lana that we can't leave again."

Damon's blue eyes started searching my face, "Really?"

I nodded.

"Well I'm glad you are telling me that now. I spent the whole night watching you sleep to make sure you didn't disappear."  
>"How Edward Cullen of you," I remarked with a huge smile.<p>

Damon grimaced, "Please do not compare me to a fictional character."

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing because at the end of the day that's exactly what he was. I took a few deep breathes and tried to cover up the reason I was giggling.

"Please you and Edward are creepy weirdoes who watch their girlfriends sleep."

"Eat your lunch," he said.

We spent the next couple of days just hanging out at the boarding house. I was hoping it would be alone but Caroline showed up with Elena in tow.

"Sophie, I can't believe your back!" Caroline shouted as I ran to catch her in a hug.

"How are you Caroline?"

The three of us wandered out to the patio so we could gossip without the interruption of Stefan and Damon.

Again they both asked about what happened the night we disappeared and where we had been.

"Did Lana come back with you?" Caroline asked quietly.

I nodded and she looked a little relieved and a little nervous.

"She knows about you and Klaus," I said taking a guess at what was bothering her.

"What about you and Klaus?" Elena asked quickly.

"He was chasing Caroline pretty hard," I said.

"Is Lana mad at me?"  
>"No she was cool with it. She actually said she was happy you would be her replacement if she couldn't be with Klaus."<br>"Yeah, except he's a psycho killer who I would never go for," Caroline retorted.

I smiled and agreed even though I had some suspicions about how she really felt. Klaus could be incredibly charming when he wanted to be. Even I had started to hate him a little less.

We spent the next several hours gossiping. Eventually we moved away from the subject of my life to Elena's.

"So what's going on with you and Stefan?" I asked her after an interlude of quiet.

Elena's brown eyes started nervously darting around, "What do you mean?"

"Well are you two together or not?"  
>"No we aren't together," she replied.<p>

Caroline sat there looking frustrated.

"So are you going to get back together with him at all?" I queried.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know. Things are just different between us now. I feel like I don't really know who he is anymore."

"So how's Bonnie doing?" I asked after an awkward silence.

"As good as she can," Caroline replied. "Actually that's why I came here. I need some blood bags, Abby decided to transition and I don't have enough stock piled to share with her."

"Well you know where the boys keep them so help yourself," I said.

Caroline smiled brightly then wandered into the house.

"So I heard about Rebekah and Damon. How are you, with all of that?" Elena asked.

"I'm over it," I shrugged.

"So how's Lana doing?"

"She's thrilled to be back again."

"So she's still with Klaus then?"

"Yeah."

Elena looked around and settled on staring at the yard, "Stefan seems really happy to have her back."

I could hear a bit of bitterness in her tone.

"Well Lana is the only friend he's got."  
>Elena looked affronted, "That's not true."<p>

"Tell me how it's not. Lana sticks with Stefan through good and bad. Everyone else is only interested in the good."

Elena crossed her arms and frowned but didn't say anything. Caroline came walking out with a cooler I assumed was filled with blood.

"Well we should get going Abby will need these as soon as possible," Caroline said.

Elena and I stood up and I led them through the house. I hugged Caroline once more before they headed out the door. I wandered back into the house and wondered what I wanted to do next. I texted Lana but she said she was busy. I frowned a little. I flopped down on the couch and started channel surfing.

LANA'S POV

"I think I'm going to go to the boarding house today," I said as I rolled out of bed. Klaus stared at me.

"Think again doll. You're staying put. If you aren't here I know you aren't being protected and I can't rely on the Salvatore's to take care of you, they are next to useless."

"Rebekah wants to go out and have fun sometimes, sitting here with me is boring for her."

Klaus glanced at me, "I thought you two were getting along better."

"We are, I actually like Rebekah and she hates me less so but she'll start to resent me if you don't let her leave soon."

"Sorry love, but it's for the best."

Klaus had been holding me hostage for almost three days. Not that I minded that much, I was just starting to get restless. He was gone most of the time trying to track down his family, so it was just me and Rebekah and we had shopped until the novelty of that had worn off and now there was nothing left for us to do.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I pondered my options but didn't see any obvious solutions.

"How long are you going to be gone today?" I asked.

"Not long…I know what will cheer you up," he said enticingly.

My mind ran immediately into the gutter, "Do you, Mr. Mikaelsen?" I smiled back at him.

He smiled back, "Your online purchases are being dropped off."

I was thrilled, I ran out of the room and down the stairs and swung open the door just as the postman was about to knock. He seemed a little surprised as he looked at me. I signed for the packages while doing a happy little jig. The Postman lugged in two giant boxes, one for me and one for Rebekah.

"Thank you," I called as he beat a hasty retreat as Klaus came down the stairs frowning.

"Can you carry this upstairs?" I asked, pointing to my box.

"I don't know Lana, can you put on pants before you open the door?" he replied unimpressed.

I glanced down and saw I was missing a particular article of clothing.

"Let's just be glad I have underwear on," I answered.

Klaus rolled his eyes, but picked up my box and started up the stairs. He set it down in the closet and pulled it open. I started rifling through it. There were jeans and shirts, a couple dresses, some shoes and near the bottom I found what I was looking for, swanky lingerie. I started pulling out several sets, I was aware of Klaus leaning against the door frame watching me. I started unwrapping the sets and setting them aside.

"Now that's just mean," Klaus said grumpily.

"What's mean?" I asked coyly.

"I have to leave," he replied.

"That's a shame, who am I going to model these for now?"

Klaus lips grazed my cheek, "I'll be home soon,"

I turned to face him and his lips met mine. I was just heating things up when he pulled back.

"I need to go," he said firmly.

"Hurry back," I said and then he was gone. Well that didn't keep him here. I knew he was looking for Finn and that it was important so I just sucked it up and went on with my day.


	45. Chapter 45

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_LANA'S POV_

_Klaus lips grazed my cheek, "I'll be home soon,"_

_I turned to face him and his lips met mine. I was just heating things up when he pulled back._

"_I need to go," he said firmly._

"_Hurry back," I said and then he was gone. Well that didn't keep him here. I knew he was looking for Finn and that it was important so I just sucked it up and went on with my day_.

SOPHIE'S POV

I was sitting on the couch reading when Stefan came walking in. I glanced up at him and he seemed lost, like a confused puppy. I went back to reading.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

I gestured to my book. He sat down across from me and kept fidgeting.

"Do you want to go and do something?" he asked suddenly.

"Last time you said that I was driven off a bridge," I said with raised eye brows.

Stefan looked like I had hit him.

"Stefan if you're bored call Lana," I blurted.

"No. What are your plans for the day?"

"I have to go grocery shopping."

"Can I go with you?"

God he must be desperate for things to do. I had never really spent any one on one time with Stefan and I figured if we were gearing up to spend an eternity as family it might be a good idea.

"Alright," I threw my book down and slipped on my shoes. We took my car into town and I found a parking space that had a wide cushion of protection.

I grabbed a cart and Stefan and I started browsing the aisles.

"Did you know I've never been in here," Stefan said as we wandered.

"I'm not surprised by that in the least," I replied. We perused the produce section Stefan throwing whatever caught his eye in the cart.  
>"When are we going to ever need eggplant?" I asked.<p>

Stefan shrugged and put it in the cart anyways. We were stopped contemplating the cereals when I felt a cart smash into the back of my legs.

I hissed in pain.

"Watch where you're going," the lady snapped as she hurried past me.

"What!" I exploded but she was already gone around the corner.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked looking worried.

"Fine," I huffed. I hated people like that but I just pushed it down not saying anything even though I really wanted to flip out and scream at the woman.

"She ran into you. So why was she so mad?" Stefan said.

"I don't know," I answered. We kept shopping but eventually we got tired of it and we went to stand in line. I spotted the bitch who hit me and glared at her. She must have felt me watching because she turned to look at me.

"Stefan would you compel her to stand in traffic if I asked you to?"

"I could…but I wouldn't," he replied.

"Well you are of no use to me then. Where's Klaus when you need him?" I smiled.

We ran through the checkout and put the groceries in the trunk of the car. We walked the cart back to the store. I was only a few feet from my car when I noticed the bitch parked just a few spots over. She saw us and looked angry. I walked to my door and opened it and then I heard some clattering and watched a shiny yellow cart slam into the side of my car swiping a layer of paint off and leaving a dent.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted. I loved my car and this was unacceptable to me. I pushed the cart away and surveyed the damage. Stefan hurried to join me.

"Oops my cart got away from me," the rude woman said.

I took a deep breath, "Can I get your information so I can get my car fixed?" I said it as calmly as possible but was seething with rage on the inside.

"My cart didn't do that."  
>"I just watched it happen," I said testily.<p>

She shrugged, "That was already there."  
>"Listen here," I snapped. "You damaged my car and I want it fixed. So bring me your information or I'm calling the cops."<p>

"I didn't scrape your car," she replied as she walked away. I started following her.

"Sophie just let her go, I'll take you to get it fixed," Stefan said soothingly trying to de-escalate the situation.

"No she was rude in the store and she's being rude now," I yelled. The woman got in her car and started driving away and I chased her lobbing a couple of tomatoes that smashed into her rear windshield, while trying to get her licence plate number.

"I am calling the cops on her," I said as I walked back to Stefan.

"Just let it go," he answered.

"No this is my car and I'm getting it repaired on her dime."  
>"Sophie you are here illegally, you have no paper work, no passport. You showed up from an alternate universe. Can you explain those things to the cops? Besides Sheriff Forbes will just tell Damon to pay for the damage."<p>

"Fuck my life Stefan, look at my car."  
>"Well let's go home and put the food away and then I know a garage we can go to and we'll have it perfect in no time."<p>

I ranted all the way home about how rude people are. We unloaded the groceries and hit the road. The garage was a few towns over but Stefan assured me it was the best place. Thanks to his compulsion they started repairing the damage immediately.

"I am so angry right now," I stated flatly.

"Well it's getting fixed and you don't need to worry about it."  
>"When I become a vampire one day that lady is on my hit list."<p>

Stefan chuckled and then we fell into an awkward silence.

"Have you talked to Lana lately?" Stefan asked sheepishly.

"No," I started trying to add up the last time I saw her. "It was at least three days ago," I said with surprise. I started digging through my purse trying to find my phone.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Calling Lana," I replied as I dialed.

It rang a few times.

"Ivanka's House of Pain. How may I service you today?" Lana asked in a Russian accent.

"Yes I was wondering what your business offered in the way of couples weekends?"  
>"Well there are several varieties depending on what you and your partner are looking for."<p>

"Well we are just looking for a way to spice up our dimming love life."  
>"My suggestion to you then would be the super sexy weekend package."<br>"Can you tell me what that entails?"  
>"Certainly, you will get a three night stay at a super scudsy motel where you can converse with tired, old, ladies of the night, a free continental breakfast is included as well as a certified case of the clap."<p>

"Hmm what else do you offer?"

"I don't know Klaus and I could give you a few tips and tricks," she said with a hearty chuckle.

"Where have you been lady?" I asked as we resumed to our normal selves.

"House arrest with Rebekah."  
>"What?" I was a little alarmed.<p>

"Klaus is worried about my safety so I have been stuck at home for days on end."  
>Stefan reached for my phone.<p>

"Lana are you okay?" he asked as he took it without asking.  
>"No I'm being tortured," she replied loudly. She kept talking but I couldn't hear her answers.<p>

"Well will Klaus let you come to the boarding house? Of course we can take care of you, he's being controlling," Stefan's grip tightened on the chair.

"Fine, bye," he hung up.

I sat there quietly not really wanting to know what they talked about. Then I had a brain wave.

"Let's go bust Lana out," I said excitedly.

"And how do we do that?"  
>"I distract Klaus and you distract Rebekah…duh"<p>

"And how are we supposed to do that."  
>"God Stefan, Rebekah wants you, so smile and flirt and I will tell Lana to run and she'll be gone like a blur."<p>

I started texting her

**We're staging an elaborate escape plan. When I give you the word run left from your house and the car will be parked in the bushes.**

Her reply was almost instant

**I'm looking forward to this. Klaus just got home so be prepared for that. See you soon.**

LANA'S POV

I threw my phone down on the bed and kissed Klaus as he walked in.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Sophie and Stefan are going to liberate me from this hostile fortress," I clapped my hands together.

"Do you want to go with them?" he asked.

"No, but I'm excited to see what they come up with. So play along with whatever they do."

Klaus pressed his lips to my cheek, "Can't you just tell her to give up, I can think of better things we can do."

His hands traced up my thigh and he moved so he was on top of me.

"Keep it in your pants sir," I said as I pushed him off. "Sophie already caught us one time I don't need it to happen again."

"We have lots of time," he murmured as he started kissing my neck.

"Rebekah, Klaus said your hair is ugly," I shouted loudly.

"What!" she screamed back angrily.

"Enjoy that," I smiled as he turned to deal with a pissed of Rebekah.

I walked to the kitchen and started making peppermint tea. Klaus joined me a few minutes later.  
>"You're going to pay for that," he said.<p>

"Admit that it was super clever of me."

He shrugged and gave me a chaste kiss.

I poured my tea and went back to the living room. I rifled through the movies until I found Funny Girl. I plugged it in and went and curled up next to Klaus on the couch.

"This one again," he said dejectedly.

"It's my favorite," I replied as I sipped my tea. "Besides it will totally mess with Sophie and Stefan's heads if they come in and we are all happy couple watching a musical on the couch. I think they assume you are always brooding and plotting your wicked schemes."

Klaus kissed the top of my head as I leaned up against him.

"Are you going to sing all of the songs?" he asked

"Do you really need to ask?"

We were a little over half way through when he leaned in and whispered that they were here.

I heard the door bell and Rebekah letting them in. Sophie came wandering in to the living room.

"Hey woman," I said as I patted the couch next to me in a gesture for her to sit down.

"Sophie it's lovely to see you again," Klaus said smiling at her.

I could see she was a little taken aback by the normalcy of what we were doing.

"Klaus I was wondering if we could talk for a few minutes," Sophie said all business.

He nodded.

"In private," she elaborated.

I sat up and he got off the couch and followed her from the room. She turned to look at me and mouthed the word 'run'. I let them leave and made a mad dash outside through the patio door. I circled the house and was running for the treed area to the left. I scrambled through it and saw Sophie's car. I clambered in the front seat and waited.

SOPHIE'S POV

"So what did you need to speak with me about?" Klaus asked pleasantly as he led me into his study. I saw something flash past the window in the distance recognizing Lana's curly hair.

"Klaus," I said as he leaned against his desk. "I've been thinking about you and Lana. If you're going to spend your life with her then I am part of that. One of those love me love my family type situations."

He nodded.

"So even though you are a bad guy and I hate bad guys, Lana does bring out some good in you so I just wanted to say. I want to be friends with you Klaus."  
>"Do you really?" he asked sceptically.<p>

"Yes, Lana loves you and we need to get along better for her sake."

"Well I've always quite liked you Sophie. You're determined, loyal, feisty…all qualities I find quite admirable," Klaus said pleasantly.

His blue eyes were inscrutable and I was growing nervous under his stare. I wondered if Lana had made it to the car yet.

"So you want to be friends with me. What kind of friends?" he asked thoughtfully. "Are we going to be great friends or just people you smile at on the street while you desperately try to recall their names?"

"Well I think we should find some common interests. What do you do to relax in the evenings?"  
>"I like to paint," he replied.<p>

I already knew that.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"Umm…I like to listen to music and read."

"What do you listen to?"  
>"Little of this little of that."<p>

I started looking around the room at the paintings on the wall.

"Are all of these yours?"

Klaus nodded.

"They're okay," I said even though they were fairly nice.

"So now that were friends can I call you when I need to talk?" Klaus asked a smile playing around his lips.

"Of course."  
>"Well that's good. Did you know you're the first friend I've made since the 1920's."<br>"Maybe you should work on your social skills."

Klaus laughed, "I'll take that under advisement."

I continued looking at his pictures. I noticed he used a lot more colour in the more recent ones.

"What are you working on now?"

I was glad that I excelled at stalling for time.

"Something that Lana commissioned."

I was intrigued, "Can I see it…Wait is it a naked picture of you?"

Klaus shook his head, "She did ask for that though. You know her very well."

"That's what happens when you've been friends since you were little children."

Klaus led me through the house into an area that was devoid of stuff except for a large easel. I walked towards the large canvas and smiled.

It was a picture of her house in Kingston. The detail was intricate and absolutely perfect.

"It's beautiful," I said honestly.

"Don't tell Lana you've seen it. I told her she couldn't look at it until it was done."  
>"Do you think that would stop her in the least?"<p>

He shrugged.

"Well I should get going."

Lana had at least ten minutes to get to the car; she was really bad at following directions though so if she wasn't there I wouldn't be all that surprised. Klaus walked me back through the house.

"Well I imagine Lana is waiting for you," I said as I opened the door.

"She's watching Funny Girl she probably didn't even notice that I left," he replied dryly.

"How often does she make you watch that?"

"Weekly, at least," a slow smile spread across his face and I felt like it boded ill. "Now that we're friends I feel like we need make it official."

I paused, "Like sign a contract in blood?"

Klaus smiled, "Nothing so dreary."

"Well then what do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"I think a hug would suffice," Klaus replied.

I shuffled uneasily.

Klaus smiled clearly enjoying my discomfort. The lengths I was willing to go to for a friend I thought as I stepped towards him. Ten second church hug was my limit but Klaus had other ideas. He wrapped me in his embrace and rocked me back and forth and I wished I could kill him. I begrudgingly placed my arms around him and patted his back a few times.

I fought not to pull away I took a deep breath, he actually smelled nice, nope, he's the enemy he stinks was my reflexive reaction to the previous thought. Klaus dropped his arms and took a step back.

"I'm glad we're finally friends Sophie," he called as I raced out the door. I gave a dismissive wave and kept going. I knew I had a small window of opportunity to get to the car. I broke into a sprint and raced through the trees. I saw Lana sitting in the passenger's seat. I slid into the driver's and started the car.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Lana asked.

"Never mind," I replied.

I started the car and looked up and saw Klaus standing in front of it.

"FUCK!" I spat as he walked towards Lana's door.

He pulled it open.

"Out you get," he said extending his hand for Lana's.

"No she's coming with me," I replied.

"Don't be ridiculous," Klaus answered.

"She doesn't want to be stuck here all the time she's bored," I fired back  
>"Well I can keep her alive, unlike you."<p>

"Stefan and Damon can take care of her."  
>Klaus laughed, "Those two can't take care of themselves."<p>

I looked at Lana who was smiling at both of us.

"Oh my god you told him we were coming didn't you?" I said with disbelief.

She nodded.

"Did you really think I didn't see her run past, giggling?" Klaus answered. "Or that I would have been so easily distracted?"

"Well I feel comfortable telling you we aren't really friends," I snapped.

"Is that how you distracted him?" Lana asked laughing, "A declaration of friendship."

"She even hugged me," Klaus said smugly.

"You took this pretty seriously," Lana commented.

"I don't want to talk about it. He forced me into the hug anyways," I huffed.

Lana laughed some more, "What an evil genius you are," she said to Klaus.

"So are you coming with me?"  
>"Nope, I just wanted to see what you came up with to rescue me."<p>

"What the hell Lana? Klaus is holding you hostage, that's not okay."

"You're right, god Klaus how could you be such a jerk?" Lana said narrowing her eyes at him. I was pleased that she was changing her opinion; Klaus' face fell for a second.

"How dare you force me to stay here Klaus? What kind of monster are you... making me stay in a lavish mansion, with anything I could ever want, you beast. Sidetracking me your wit, charm and irresistible sex appeal…bastard!" she exclaimed loudly as she got out of the car planting a kiss on him.

"So you're staying?" I asked.

"Sorry lady, Klaus just has more to offer me than you do," she replied.

"Fine then kindly return my Salvatore to me and I'll be on my way," I said bitterly.

"Whoa buddy, that one's mine…we had a deal," Lana interjected.  
>"Well since he's all pissed at you he's mine now."<br>"I don't think it works like that," Lana replied quickly.

"Lana love," Klaus tried to interject but she silenced him.

"Stefan's my friend you don't get him," she said with mock anger.

"Come at me bro," I replied with attitude.

"That's it lady we are going to throw down," she said as seriously as she could.

"Tomorrow it's on."

"Yeah buddy, be here around three. Fight to the death, your choice of weapons."

Stefan came sauntering over, looking worried.

"So the break out plan didn't work?" he asked.

"Lana has Stockholm syndrome," I said loudly.

This was the first time Stefan had actually seen Lana since he got mad at her for the Elena kidnapping thing. There was a moment of intense eye contact between them and then she exuberantly threw her arms around him.

My eyes flashed to Klaus and his face was impassive but I could see a change in his posture that betrayed how he really felt.

Lana broke away from Stefan and Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as if saying she belonged to him. I didn't need to see Stefan's face to know that he was seeing the same things I was.

"Lana," Stefan started to say but she cut across him.

"Go home Stefan and we'll talk tomorrow," she instructed.

Lana peered around him, "Remember lady tomorrow around three you're in trouble," she said to me. Then she grabbed Klaus' hand and they started walking back to the house.

"What's going on with you two?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Nothing. We're just making plans to hang out tomorrow."

"Seems like an elaborate code. Can't you two ever just be normal?"

I turned the car around and saw Lana dancing, spinning and running across the yard happily.

"We've never been normal," I replied.

LANA'S POV

"Did they really think that would work?" Klaus asked as we walked back into the house.

"Probably."

He smiled, "So Sophie's coming over tomorrow."  
>"Yes, which means you can give Rebekah a day off from nanny duty."<p>

Klaus frowned slightly.

"God Klaus we aren't going to go anywhere. We'll watch movies and gossip, we'll be fine for a night. You need to relax."

"And you need to take your safety more seriously," he replied.

"Sophie was right though Klaus, I'm bored. I've been here for days without leaving."

He opened his mouth to comment but I stopped him.

"I know you want to keep me safe and I love you for that but Rebekah is weary of me and there's only so much online shopping you can do before even that gets tiresome. I know me leaving isn't an option so at least let Rebekah go out for a night."

"You know if you just let me change you into a vampire this would be so much easier," Klaus said frustrated.

"I'm not ready for that yet," I replied.

"When then Lana?"  
>"I'll know when the time is right,"<p>

I knew it was a vague answer but that's the best I could do. Klaus sat down on the couch and stared moodily out the window. I knew when he got into one of these humours, when he felt thwarted, it was best to leave him alone and he would come find me when he wanted to talk more. I ran my fingers through his hair as I walked past him and out of the living room. I went upstairs to Rebekah's room.

"Hey Rebekah," I said as I flopped down on her bed.

"Why won't you let Nick change you?"

Of course she was listening in. I shrugged.

"You've joined a family of vampires, you're friends with vampires so obviously it has nothing to do with an aversion to vampire lifestyle. So what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't know why Rebekah but something keeps stopping me from telling him that he can turn me. Some days I wake up thinking that I can be a vampire and then I just can't do it."  
>She didn't talk for a bit and was focusing on applying her makeup, I just watched her. Rebekah and I had come to an uneasy alliance. She still didn't care for me that much but we had made progress in developing a relationship.<p>

"Is this about you wanting to have a baby?" she asked suddenly.

In my reflection from the mirror I saw shock on my face.

"What?"

"That's it isn't it?" Rebekah said triumphantly. "You don't want to change because you want to become a mother."  
>"No Rebekah that's not it."<p>

"Well that's what Nick thinks."

"Are you serious?"  
>She nodded once.<p>

"He's an idiot, I just want some more time. I like being a human."

Rebekah frowned, "Why?"  
>"I don't know I just do. I like being me."<br>"Well you'll still be you when you become a vampire," she replied. "Are you thinking that you don't want to be with my brother forever?"

"Is that another of his theories on why I won't change?" I asked.

Rebekah nodded, "He knows you love him but are nervous about what eternity with him will be like."  
>"That's never scared me. I know it should since he isn't the most stable of guys and has put his family that he loves more than anything in coffins for varying lengths of time, but even that doesn't change my opinion."<p>

"So what's the hold up?"  
>I shrugged, "I don't know Rebekah, I guess I just want more time as a human. If you could be human for a day wouldn't you?"<br>"God no," she said.

I smiled.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"The Grill…Matt's working," she smiled slyly.

"Are you wearing that scandalous Victoria's Secret number?" I asked.

She didn't say anything she just looked smug.

"Matt won't know what hit him. Not too late though, after all it is a school night," I sang as I walked out of her room.

I wandered down the hall and into my room. I had left all of my new clothes in boxes and I knew I had to put them away. I sorted through them and started shelving the jeans and t-shirts. I got bored half way through and just started shoving stuff into drawers.

I folded the boxes down and leaned them against the wall and then went and got in the shower. I assumed when I got out that Klaus would be ready to talk but he was still somewhere in the house being grumpy. I walked into my closet and pulled on a shirt and some shorts and went and crawled into bed. I read for a bit and then fell asleep. I woke up when I felt Klaus sit down next to me. I rolled to face him and he leaned in to kiss me.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said as he flipped back the covers.

I yawned in response and cuddled up next to him.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as I pulled out my duffle bag the next afternoon.

"I'm running away with my secret lover."

"And who would that be?"

"Actually I'm going to Lana's for a girl's night."  
>"Why?"<br>"She's bored out of her mind and Klaus won't let her leave so I am going to her."  
>I waited for the list of reasons on why I should stay home and how dangerous Klaus is to start but Damon just sat there impassively. I packed my bag and wondered if this was a new trick on getting me to stay home since his lectures never really worked.<p>

I sneakily glanced at Damon and he was staring right at me.

"Okay what? Normally you have objections to me hanging out with Lana at her house but today nothing?"

"Have you been watching Stefan at all lately?"

"I was with him yesterday."  
>"Did he seem jumpy or anything to you?"<p>

"No, he was his normal self."

"Well now that he's off blood he starting to go through withdrawal. So it's probably best if you aren't here tonight."  
>"What are you planning?"<br>Damon sighed, "Stefan needs to learn control because this on and off the wagon bit is getting so tedious."

"So you're going to force feed him?" I asked concerned

"I'll just help him along is all," Damon replied affably.

"I don't even want to know what your plan is but do you want me to give Lana a heads up because she'll be the one who has to deal with this if it goes bad."

"If you want to you can, but I wouldn't."

I finished packing my bag and leaned in and kissed Damon.

"Have fun tonight," he said.

"Lana and I usually do."

I got in my car and headed for Lana's. I knocked once and Rebekah opened the door.

"Good you're finally here," she muttered as Lana came careening wildly around the corner.

"Woman it's about time you got here," she said out of breathe.

"What have you been doing?" I asked as I looked at her flushed cheeks.

"Trying to play hide and seek with Rebekah, but she uses her vampire speed and senses so it's not fair," she said looking bitter.

"I'll call Klaus and tell him that Sophie's here now, if you need me call someone else," Rebekah said as she brushed past me and out the door.

"How'd you get Rebekah to play hide and seek?"  
>"I told her it was something that everyone does at least once in their life."<p>

"So where is Klaus?" I asked.  
>"I don't know out doing Klaus stuff."<p>

"Basically killing, maiming, threatening innocent people."

"The usual," Lana said with a roll of her eyes.

Underneath her casual demeanor I could see the stress lingering there. She turned and started walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"I ordered take out for us," she said as I looked at the Chinese food spread across the counters.

"You know there's only two of us right?" I replied as I looked at the vast amount.

"I ordered enough for you to take some home. Stefan will eat whatever you don't."

I thought about telling her that Stefan was starting to go mental but I opted not to. I could see Lana was going through her own family problems and even though she loved Stefan it wasn't her fight.

We dished up and walked to the living room and watched a Twilight marathon, we laughed at all the lame dialogue and poor acting but still enjoyed it immensely.

Lana turned off the TV and we lay on the couch talking. Lana's phone started going off and she grabbed it.

"Hey handsome," she said happily

"Who is it?" I asked.

She mouthed Klaus' name at me.

"Are you coming home soon?" she asked him. "Yes Sophie's here…I don't know probably hire some male strippers…Well what else are we supposed to do!….Shut up you adore me…No we're just going to hang around here for the evening and then go to bed…Yes I changed the sheets, I'm not stupid…Love you too."

She hung up, "For being the bad guy he's always very worried about being hospitable and making sure everyone is happy while in his house."

"So is he coming home tonight?" I asked,

"Later. Don't worry, I already told him to relocate for the evening so he won't try spooning you in the middle of the night."

"God I don't even want to picture that," I said with horror.

"Well Sophie all I'll say is, you don't know what you're missing."  
>We were getting changed for bed when my phone went off.<p>

"Hey Damon," I said assuming he was calling to make sure I was okay.

"Have you heard from Stefan?"  
>"What happened."<br>"He fed and then got a little crazy and Elena caught him…Things actually went fairly well tonight but he's freaking out."

He didn't say it but I could hear he was stressed and worried.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be home," I said.

"No stay there."

"Don't be dumb, I'll see you soon."

I hung up before he could answer.

Lana came walking out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"I have to go…family troubles."  
>"Everything alright?"<br>"Yeah, Damon just needs to see me."

Lana looked a little disappointed but she walked me to the front door.

"If Klaus calls you, lie and say you're here and I'm sleeping or something," she said as I walked back to my car.


	46. Chapter 46

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, I really appreciate it._**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_SOPHIE'S POV_

"_I have to go…family troubles."  
>"Everything alright?"<br>"Yeah, Damon just needs to see me."_

_Lana looked a little disappointed but she walked me to the front door._

"_If Klaus calls you lie and say you're here and I'm sleeping or something," she said as I walked back to my car._

LANA'S POV

I watched Sophie leave and I was a little disappointed. Well at least we had a fun day. I walked upstairs and back to my room I flopped down in bed and yawned once. My phone started going off. I glanced at it I saw that it was Stefan calling. It was fairly late for a friendly chat; I had a deep sense of foreboding and assumed this was part of the 'family troubles'.

"Stefan is everything okay?" I asked him.

"No…I need to talk to you."

He sounded severely upset.

"Okay where are you, I'll come get you," I said as I put on some jeans and a sweater and scrambled to find my car keys.

"I'm in town….by the high school."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I hung up and went racing out the door. I thought about calling Klaus to tell him I had to go but I figured I'd be back before he even realized I was gone.

I made it to the school in record time. I pulled over and Stefan got into the passenger's seat.

"What happened Stefan?" I asked as I took in his frazzled state.

"Can you just drive?" he asked sounding weary.

I drove us out of town and pulled over in a field. Stefan got out and started pacing.

"Stefan, I want to help you but you need to tell me what happened."

"Damon forced me to drink from a girl and Elena saw me."  
>"And?" I was waiting for the shocking part.<p>

"I couldn't stop myself, I almost killed her Lana," Stefan exploded.

"You almost killed Elena?" I asked confused.

"No the girl."

"Stefan do you want kind words of sympathy or my honest opinion?"

He stared past me, "Honesty I guess."  
>"I think what Damon is doing is good for you. This whole abstinence thing isn't working. You need to be able to control it. You wouldn't go so crazy if you had a tolerance."<p>

"But I can't stop once I start," Stefan said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly.

"I know that Stefan…but Damon _can_ control it. I'm not saying go out and feed off the towns people every night but maybe start slowly working up to a goal. If Damon's with you he can stop you before it gets out of hand."

"What about Elena…I wanted to get clean for her sake. She doesn't deserve a monster," Stefan said defeated.

I shook my head, "Stefan you're a vampire, what are you supposed to live off of? If Elena hasn't come to terms with your diet by now than she doesn't deserve you. Look at me and Sophie, we know that Klaus and Damon don't survive off bagged blood or animals but do we love them any less."  
>"But she saw me feeding tonight," Stefan groaned.<p>

"Who gives a fuck? Sophie and I have seen Damon and Klaus feed. Even though they try to protect us from it we've seen it happen. We've even seen you feed Stefan."

"When?"

"Hello we saw the future. I've seen you at your worst. This summer, when you and Klaus went looking for Ray and we ended up at that house with those two girls. I didn't ask what happened when you guys left but I know Klaus compelled them into letting you in and that you killed them. I even saw the next day when Damon and Alaric walked into the house and found the girls put back together until Damon nudges them and a head rolls off. But did that ever change the way I felt about you? Did I treat you differently?"

Stefan looked at me with horror, "You saw that in your mind?"

"Yes."  
>"How could you even look at me after that?"<p>

"Because you're my friend and I love you Stefan. So if I can look past that and see the good in you but Elena can't after seeing you behave like a vampire then it's her loss. So now enough with the pity party; get yourself under control and go home. I assume you're pissed with Damon for forcing you to feed but get over it. Keep going with him is my advice."

Stefan stood there staring at me. I wasn't sure how much of my speech reached him but hopefully something broke through.

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked.

"No it's faster running home than it would be for you to drive me," Stefan said quietly.

"Well I need to go home," I said tiredly.

I grabbed Stefan and pulled him into a hug. Normally Stefan was much more reserved but tonight his guard was down and he hugged me back as if his life depended on it.

"Try talking to Elena and if it goes bad call me and we will regroup and come up with a new plan of action…okay….okay?"

"Sure," Stefan mumbled.

"You know you're my friend so no matter what you decide to do I'm always here for you. If you go clean I will be there, if you fall off the wagon and disappear I will be somewhere you can go without any judgements being passed, when your done going crazy and want to come home I'll be waiting. Through the good and the bad Stefan we're in this thing together," I squished him once more before letting go and getting back into my Jeep and heading home.

I pulled up outside my house and walked in. It was quiet. I walked upstairs to my room and sat down on the couch and started reading a book.

A few minutes later the door banged open.

"Lana, where the hell were you?" Klaus said, clearly in a fury.

"Stefan needed my help with something. Why are you so mad?" I asked a little confused

"I got home and you were gone…you didn't talk to me or Rebekah I had no idea where you were. I went to your house and it was empty. I called your phone but you didn't answer."

"Klaus this might surprise you to learn but I am an adult and can leave our house when I want to. I know you've become a little overprotective of me since your family left but you need to relax a little bit."

"Anything could have happened to you."

He was staring at me as if I was going to just disappear right in front of him, and I guess that it was a legitimate concern because I had done that once before. I stood up and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest.

"I love you. I'm not going to just disappear on you again," I said quietly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me for a long time. I was getting sort of tired and wanted to sleep but I wasn't going to pull away until he did. He loosened his grip and I looked up and smiled at him before turning around and walking to the closet so I could get some pajamas. I didn't hear or see him coming but I tasted his blood as he shoved his wrist against my mouth. I started fighting against him for all I was worth. This was not happening I thought desperately. He pinned my back against his chest but I kept struggling I felt his hand in my hair and heard him whisper that he loves me and then everything went black.

When I woke up I was laying on the bed. Everything seemed a little fuzzy as if I was getting bad reception. I felt someone help me sit up.

"It's okay Lana you're safe," Klaus said.

"Klaus?" I asked confused and then everything came flooding back.

"Oh god Klaus please tell me you didn't," I started crying.

"I had to. I want you forever and I can't lose you, Lana," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

I pushed him away and kept crying. I knew that I would have one day become a vampire but to have that choice just taken away from me was the last thing I had expected. Klaus tried to grab my hand.

"Don't touch me Klaus," I yelled. I couldn't even look at him and I thought I was going to be sick. I needed to get out of here. I scrambled off the bed and took off at a run for the front door. Klaus blocked me before I could get there.

"You can't leave Lana. You need to feed," he said.

"Get away from me," I shouted.

I tried getting past him but he just held me in place. I turned around and swung as hard as I could. My hand connected with his cheek but he still didn't let go.

"Lana calm down. It's going to be okay. I love you."

"NO. Shut up! You do not get to talk to me. If you loved me you wouldn't have done this! I told you all I wanted was time and you took that away from me," I screamed at him.

"Nick what did you do?" Rebekah said as she walked in and saw me fighting to get away from her brother.

"I had to Rebekah."

"Let her go," Rebekah demanded.

Klaus ignored her and the next thing I knew I was hitting the floor I raised my head and saw Rebekah had slammed into Klaus forcing him to let me go. I had no idea why she was helping me but I didn't hang around to ask why. I didn't waste any time I threw open the door and raced for my car. I got in and started it and headed for the only place I knew I could go. I pulled up in front of the boarding house. I was shaking so bad I had no idea if this was part of becoming a vampire or if this was just me having an emotional melt down. I was still crying but I couldn't stop. I walked into the house and I heard Sophie and Damon in the living room.

"Hey Lana," Sophie said brightly as I walked around the corner then she saw my appearance, "What happened," she asked quickly.

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there looking at them.

"Oh shit," I heard Damon say.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

Damon was suddenly in front of me he lifted my chin so I would have to make eye contact.

He said my name once and that was too much for me I started sobbing. Damon wrapped his arms around me and I held onto him for dear life.

"Damon what's going on?" Sophie demanded.

"She's in transition Sophie," Damon said quietly.

"What….Like in vampire transition?"

"Yes?"  
>"She needs to feed," Sophie said frantically. "Damon get her a blood bag she needs to feed."<br>"Sophie we'll take care of her but right now I think something else might have happened."

Damon lifted me up and took me upstairs I saw he was taking me to his room but I was more comfortable with Stefan.

"I want to go to Stefan's room," I whispered. Damon did a 180 and Sophie rushed ahead of him to open the door. Damon set me gently on the bed.

"What's going on?" I heard Stefan ask.

"Take a look," Damon said.

I felt like a circus freak the way everyone was staring at me.

"She's in transition," Stefan said quickly.

"Yup," Damon answered.

"How? I was with her less than an hour ago," Stefan said.

"You both need to get out of here," Sophie said. "I need to talk to Lana."

"No Sophie you and I need to talk," Damon replied as he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the room.

Stefan wrapped a blanket around me and then pulled me against him.

"It's going to be okay Lana."  
>I really wished people would quit telling me that.<p>

"Tell me what happened," Stefan said quietly.

"I don't know I was getting ready for bed and he just grabbed me."  
>"Did Klaus just let you leave?"<br>"No Rebekah helped me."

"So Klaus didn't let you choose he just did it," Stefan stated darkly.

I nodded.

The shaking started up again and I felt Stefan pull me against him. He lifted me up and tucked us underneath the blankets on his bed. I kept crying.

"Did he tell you why he did it now?" Stefan asked.

"He was mad that I was gone when he came home…well not mad just worried and with everything that happened with his family he just said he couldn't risk losing me."

"It's going to be okay Lana. I promise me and Damon will take you out and help you change, we'll take care of you."

"Stefan, I won't do it. I won't change. I thought I'd be able to but I just can't. I don't want to be a vampire," I said quietly with dawning realization that since I didn't want to change, I had a few hours left and then I'd be dead.

"Lana you're just scared, but it will be okay. As soon as you can handle it I will take you out to feed."  
>"No Stefan. I will not do it."<p>

"What happened to earlier, it was me and you through the good times and bad, remember. You can't just leave me now," he said and I could hear the desperation in his tone pleading with me to change my mind.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I love you but I can't."

"Stay here," Stefan ordered as he tucked the blankets around me and took off leaving me alone.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Damon what the hell? Lana needs me," I hissed as he dragged me down the hall towards the stairs.

"So does someone else."

"What?"  
>"Klaus is standing outside and he wants to talk to Lana. You need to go and chase him off because you're the only one he'll listen to right now."<p>

Damon and I opened the front door and Klaus was standing there looking like he was falling apart.

"I know she's here. I need to see her," Klaus said quickly.

"No she is traumatized. You do not get to see her," Damon replied and I could hear how angry he was.

Klaus turned his blue eyes on me and I felt like he was trying to see into my soul.

"Sophie please you need to understand," Klaus said.

I couldn't keep it in any longer. I grabbed Klaus' arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Klaus," I said as I held him.

"Sophie what are you doing?" Damon yelled.

I let go of Klaus and turned to face him. Damon looked at me like I had just betrayed him,

"What Damon? Klaus is giving me my best friend for eternity! Why would I be mad about that?" I said reasonably.

I'll admit I was scared for Lana when she walked into the living room crying but as I realized what Klaus had done I saw it as what was best. Lana would have just kept asking for more time and eventually when the pressure to change into a vampire became too much she would have just disappeared. I knew that Lana was resilient and would get over this so there was really no downside.

Klaus seemed incredibly surprised that he had found a co-conspirator in me.

"Your best friend just had her choices taken away from her, how can you not be mad?" Damon asked with disbelief.

"Sophie, I need to talk to her," Klaus said.

I knew he could just push past us and go and see Lana on his own but I think he wanted to keep me on his side by letting me control the situation.

I was about to tell him to go and see her when Stefan came racing towards us.

"She's refusing to feed," Stefan said looking distraught.

I looked at Klaus and I couldn't help but think his expression was how I imagined he would look when he died. Slightly shocked that it was happening, a little angry that he didn't see it coming, but mostly scared.

Klaus pushed past me trying to get into the house. Stefan and Damon tackled him at the same time keeping him outside.

"This is your fault Klaus," Stefan yelled. "How could you take her choice away? She was willing to do this but now she's not and it's your fault if she dies."

"Stefan stop!" I shouted as I pushed between the three of them. "Lana isn't going to die. Klaus go home I will take care of this," I said quickly.

Klaus looked like he wanted to fight me but he just gave in. he reached into his pants pocket.

"Give her this," He dropped a silver necklace with an emerald tear drop and lapis lazuli accents into my hand. "It's spelled to keep her safe from the sun," Klaus said quietly.

"Like their rings," I motioned to Damon and Stefan.

Klaus nodded, "Sophie please call me no matter what happens. I want to be with her."

"Of course," I said and then he quickly disappeared.

I grabbed Damon's hand and the three of us went inside.

"You two stay here," I said as I raced up the stairs. I barged into Stefan's room and Lana was lying wrapped in blankets looking scared.

"What are you doing?" I asked furiously.

"Sophie I can't do this."

"I'm sorry but that is unacceptable."  
>"Damon, Stefan and Klaus will take care of you so you'll be fine without me," she said softly. I walked over to her and pulled all the blankets off the bed so she couldn't keep burrowing in them.<p>

"You can't keep hiding in here! Lana, you are not leaving me alone in this place," I yelled.

"I'm sorry Sophie, but I just can't go through with this," Lana cried.

"Oh grow a fucking set!" I screamed at her.

Lana sat up and looked at me with shock.

"_We_ came back here. _We_ jumped off a bridge so we could be here and now you're trying to back out. You knew this is what would happen eventually."

"I just wanted more time and now it's gone and I am not prepared to become a vampire."

"No you are not leaving me here. That's not how we do it in our family. Now I am giving you two options. One you go willingly; or two, I enlist some vampires I know to force you. I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life you aren't leaving me here alone," I said sharply.

"Sophie," Lana said but then I cut across her

"No stop making excuses," I snapped.

I strode over to the door and yanked it open and Stefan and Damon were both standing there looking worried.

"Go downstairs and get a blood bag. She's agreed to turn," I said.

"No I didn't," Lana yelled.

"Too bad," I shot back at her.

Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hall, "Sophie she needs something a little more fresh than a blood bag."

I paused I hadn't really considered that but I didn't care, "Well take her out and do what you have to."

I could hear Lana crying again and Stefan pushed past me and into his room. I turned and saw him pull Lana against him and start telling her it was going to be okay.

"Lana you have five minutes to quit crying and then you need to go and feed," I said sternly.

Stefan shot me an angry look but I just ignored him.

I closed the door and went downstairs.

"Sophie you know we can't force her," Damon said as I sat down on the couch.

I exploded in rage, "NO! Fuck that Damon. I don't care if I have to go upstairs and gash my arm open and force feed her she will be a vampire by the end of the night."

"Sophie calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! That is my best friend upstairs dying this is not the time to tell me to calm down," I yelled.

LANA'S POV

"Lana your five minutes is almost up," Stefan said quietly.

I nodded to show that I had heard him. My mind had been racing trying to sort through my feelings. I knew I wasn't ready to die but I wasn't sure if I could go through with this. I pulled myself away from Stefan and stood up.

"Are you ready to do this?" Stefan asked

I nodded again.

"Okay I'll call Klaus to come get you," he said as he reached for his phone.

"No don't call him. Can you take me?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Stefan said frowning. "I'm not the person who should take you. I can't control myself around blood. Damon will go with you."

"No Stefan you have to go with me. I don't want to even see Klaus again and I need you there for emotional support."

I could see Stefan struggling and I knew I was asking a lot of him but I didn't care. If there was any time to be selfish I figured this was it.

"Okay I'll go with you," Stefan finally agreed.

He got off the bed and I grabbed his hand. Normally I wasn't so clingy but I felt like if I didn't hold on to him my world was going to spin even more out of control. We walked down the stairs and into the living room.

Sophie was doing her best not to smile but I could see she was happy that I had finally given in. she raced over and gave me a big hug, "You're going to be fine," she whispered. "And I'll be waiting here until you three come back."

I paused scared that she meant that Klaus was waiting for me outside.

"I'm only going with Stefan," I said quickly.

"Damon's going along as well," Sophie said knowingly as she let me go.

I shook my head, "No, Stefan and I will be fine on our own."

"Lana, I want Damon with you," she said firmly.

"No Sophie. I don't want Damon there."

"Too bad."

"I won't go at all," I shot back.

"Fine, but go now," she replied bitterly.

I nodded and I felt Stefan's hand slip back into mine as he pulled me towards the door.

SOPHIE'S POV

I heard the front door open and close. I breathed a sigh of relief and as soon as I was sure they were gone I looked at Damon.

"Go with them," I said. "I know Stefan and Lana are friends but I want you there. If she kills someone by accident it will destroy her and Stefan won't stop her when he can't even stop himself."

Damon gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and took off out the door.

I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. This was not how I pictured ending my day. When Liz Forbes arrested Elena, and Matt, and Alaric had been locked in jail after being shot by Dr. Fell, I had been thinking 'how can this day get worse'. Now that stuff seems so stupid and trivial in comparison to what was going on now. I felt guilty about how happy I was that Lana was becoming a vampire, but then I began to worry if I would hit the same stumbling blocks as her and suddenly change my mind. If that was how I felt I knew Lana would get me through it. My next big concern was Klaus. I knew he would take care of her to the best of his ability but I didn't trust him to help her keep her humanity intact. He had shut his off for almost a thousand years and the only time it seemed like he had any was when dealing with Lana. Now that she was a vampire would she choose to turn it off? I had told Klaus I would call him so I figured now was as good of time as any to do that. I grabbed my phone and dialed him thinking about how when Lana had saved his number into my phone I thought I would never have cause to call him.

He picked up after one ring.

"Is Lana okay?" he asked and I could hear the stress and tension behind his words.

"She took off with Stefan to go and feed," I said but he cut across me

"She can't be alone with Stefan right now. That is just a bad combination. Do you know where they went?"  
>"I sent Damon after them. He'll take care of her."<p>

"How long will it take Lana to forgive me?" Klaus asked.

"I don't think it will take that long. Stay at home and I will send her to talk to you when she comes back."

"She won't want to see me. She'll just want to stay with Stefan," Klaus said bitterly.

"Well even though I'm glad you did what you did she has every right to be mad. But Lana loves you so stay there and as soon as I can I will send her back to you."

"Thank you Sophie."

"For what?"  
>"For helping me to get Lana to become a vampire."<p>

"I didn't do this for your benefit."

"I know but I still appreciate it."

There was an awkward pause and I didn't know what else to say so I told him I had to go and then I hung up on him before he could answer.


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: The reviews from the last chapter were amazing and I loved reading them. Thanks for taking the time to comment and read my story.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_SOPHIE'S POV_

"_She won't want to see me. She'll just want to stay with Stefan," Klaus said bitterly._

"_Well even though I'm glad you did what you did she has every right to be mad. But Lana loves you so stay there and as soon as I can I will send her back to you."_

"_Thank you Sophie."_

"_For what?"  
>"For helping me and getting Lana to become a vampire."<em>

"_I didn't do this for your benefit."_

"_I know but I still appreciate it."_

_There was an awkward pause and I didn't know what else to say so I told him I had to go and then I hung up on him before he could answer._

LANA'S POV

Stefan and I sat parked outside the bar on the outskirts of town. We had been sitting here for about half an hour. I appreciated the fact that Stefan wasn't pushing me to hurry up he just sat there patiently waiting. I was in the passenger's seat dreading what I had to go and do.

"Stefan don't let me kill anyone," I said quietly.

He nodded and we got out of the car. We were half way across the parking lot when I thought I was going to puke. I broke away from Stefan and started pacing.

"This doesn't look like it's going well," I heard Damon say with a laugh.

I spun around and saw him walking towards us.

"What are you doing here?" I cried outraged.

"I figured you would need some help," he said smiling. I could tell he was trying to be his normal upbeat self but he just seemed off.

"Go home," I hissed as I resumed my pacing.

"No because Stefan is going about this all wrong."

"How do you figure that?" Stefan shot back. "Is it wrong that I'm letting her take her time and come to grips with what is going to happen to her?"

"Lana you and I both know that you can't go in there and lure someone out," Damon said softly.

I knew he was right. If I went in there I would just panic and try to take off, and I knew Stefan loved me enough to help me get away.

Damon looked around, "You two go and wait out there and I'll be back in five minutes," he gestured to the wide field.

Stefan grabbed my hand and led me out into the darkness. I sat down on the ground by a small grove of trees. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin. A few minutes later I saw two figures walking towards us. I could tell it was Damon and as they got closer I saw it was a girl who looked like she was around my age. As she saw me and Stefan she seemed to get nervous but before she could say anything Damon turned and compelled her, "You won't run away or be afraid you will just keep quiet," he said before letting her go. She stood there smiling at us and I felt even worse.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked quietly.

"You need to eat," Damon said simply.

I was terrified and nervous and confused.

"Don't be scared just let your instincts take over," Stefan said supportively.

I nodded and got to my feet. I walked towards the girl who continued to smile.

"This might sound weird but can someone go first?" I asked feeling stupid and self-conscious as the words left my mouth.

Damon smiled at me understandingly and I was suddenly glad he was there. I saw his eyes get dark and his fangs descend. This was the first time I had seen Damon's vampire face up close and it unnerved and excited me. Damon latched onto the girl's neck for a few seconds and then let go. I saw the trails of blood running and I felt myself tense up and my mouth start to water.

"Your turn Lana," Damon said with a grin as he wiped the blood from his lips.

I turned to look at Stefan and he was smiling at me encouragingly but I could see past that to how much he was struggling to restrain himself. I closed the distance between me and the girl. My mind was screaming at me to just do it but another part was telling me to run for it. I leaned in and cautiously tasted the blood. The taste exploded in my mouth and I thought I was going to die from the rush of it. I felt the veins under my eyes popping out and my teeth elongate. I thought it would hurt the first time it happened but it felt amazing. The only thing I could compare it to was the intense pleasure a person gets when they stretch after being cramped in one position to long. I could feel my mind whirling as my body changed. I closed my eyes and I felt Damon let go of the girl. I pulled her closer to me as I fed. I finally understood how Stefan had trouble stopping. I could sense her heart beat weakening and I knew I should release her but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I heard Damon and Stefan talking but their words were garbled and indistinct. I was so focused on this girls blood I was becoming oblivious to the rest of the world. I felt someone yank the girl out of my arms. I looked up and saw Damon holding her. I wanted to run at him and take her back but I felt Stefan's arms lock around me.

"Let me go Stefan," I said seriously.

"I don't think so," he replied.

I felt rage erupt in me. I knew it was an overreaction but I couldn't help myself I spun around and shoved him in an attempt to get away but he had me pinned to the ground in a second.

"You won't win this fight Lana," Stefan warned.

"Stefan let me go," I yelled, continuing to fight against him.

He chuckled but didn't loosen his grip.

I heard Damon leaving with the girl and I was desperate to follow them. I could still hear her heart beating and the blood rushing through her veins. Damon left the girl outside the bar and came back towards us as soon as he was close by Stefan let me go.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked as I got to my feet. I felt my eyes change back to their normal blue.

"I don't know how did you feel after you became a vampire?" I said shakily.

"It's quite a rush isn't it?" Stefan smiled.

"I can hear everything, I feel like my head is going to explode," I complained.

"You can control that just focus on something closer to you and block out the rest," Damon said. I tried but it was a struggle. All of my senses became magnified and I felt out of control I grabbed Stefan's hand again hoping it would center me.

"So now what happens?" I asked.

"Nothing you've changed and that's all there is to it," Damon smirked.

"I'm still hungry," I said frowning.

"We can go and hunt together," Stefan said eagerly.

I thought about animal blood and it just seemed revolting but I agreed to go with him.

"I think it's better if we just go home and I'll give you some blood bags," Damon said.

I felt like that was a better option but I didn't want to hurt Stefan's feelings. I started thinking about all of the cool abilities that came with being a vampire such as the speed and strength.

"How fast can I run?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know? Why don't we test it out," Damon smiled.

He ran off into the trees and it took me a minute to realize he was using his speed because he had always appeared as a blur before but now I could track his movements. I laughed and started chasing him. Stefan kept his pace to mine. I wasn't nearly as fast as them but I did manage to keep up as we ran through the woods.

"This is the best! How do you guys manage to ever slow down?" I asked as we ran.

For the first time in my life I didn't trip or roll an ankle as I sprinted and it was invigorating.

I stopped in the middle of a clearing and started dancing around.

"Being a vampire is awesome," I trilled.

"Do you feel stupid for saying you didn't want to change?" Damon asked.

"Yes I do," I admitted laughing. "How much stronger are you two than me?"

"We have almost two hundred years on you," Stefan smiled.

"You wouldn't stand a chance," Damon said.

"Bring it old man," I challenged. Damon ran at me and I didn't have time to move he slammed into me and the only way I got rid of him was by using his momentum against him. As he crashed into me I rolled backwards and pinned him for a second before he had me down again. He pulled me up and even though I had my ass totally handed to me I was elated.

"Okay give me time to perfect my skills and then look out buddy, we'll be having a rematch," I smiled. Damon rolled his eyes. I felt overjoyed, the happiest moment in my life couldn't compare to this jubilation that was coursing through me.

"Now I'm starving," I said as I calmed down. As soon as I thought of blood I felt my face change and everything became hypersensitive.

"Let's go home," Damon said.

"Will I get control of that soon?" I asked as I took a few deep breathes and did my best to relax so my face would go back to normal.

"It's different for everyone but eventually you'll get the hang of it."

I started thinking about compulsion and how it didn't work on me and Sophie I wondered if that still applied.

"I feel like I'm going crazy," I muttered.

Stefan smiled.

When Stefan smiled at me I realized how much I loved him. He was troubled and melodramatic at the best of times but he was important to me. He is so good looking to, I thought as I stared at him. I wasn't sure what happened but suddenly I was kissing him. I swear he kissed me back for a moment before pushing me away.

"What are you doing?" Damon gasped clearly shocked.

I pulled back, "I don't know but I think I love you Stefan," I said. I made eye contact with Stefan and I knew I had to kiss him again.

"What about Klaus?" Damon asked.

"He's an asshole," I said darkly as a murderous rage stole over me.

"Lana calm down," Stefan said soothingly.

I looked at him and felt myself go from anger to lust. I wished Damon would just disappear. What the hell was going on?

"Stefan why am I in love with you?" I asked feeling confused.

"Your emotions are heightened. So because were already friends and you care about me it's just going into overdrive."

"How long until I can control this?" I asked.

"You'll learn how to regulate it," he said soothingly as he grabbed my hand.

As he touched me I wanted to just rip his clothes off. My mind screamed at me to touch him again; to feel his muscular chest under my hands to grip him tightly and do all sorts of dirty things to him.

"Stefan," I said quickly. He dropped my hand instantly.

"We need to go home it's going to get light soon," Damon commented.

We raced back to the SUV. I lost and was more bothered by that than I knew I should be. As we stood outside the bar I could hear everyone inside and I felt myself losing control again. Stefan got in the driver's seat and Damon shoved me into the backseat and then got in next to me.

We drove back to the boarding house and I thought about how my life would be different now. We pulled up outside and I followed them to the house. Damon opened the door and he and Stefan walked in. I made to follow them but I felt like I ran into a concrete wall.

"What the fuck," I yelled as I stumbled backwards.

They both chuckled as I stood outside.

"I hadn't even thought about you not being aloud in but I guess since Sophie lives here now other vampires are blocked out," Stefan chuckled.

"Stop laughing and invite me in," I fumed.

Sophie came racing around the corner, "Thank god you're back," she smiled at me.

"Sophie you need to invite me in," I said bitterly.

"I can't do that," she said

"WHAT!"I exploded. "Sophie let me in the house now. This isn't funny, damn it let me in."

I had gotten used to just running in and out of the boarding house at my leisure and now that I was being denied I was outraged. I knew my anger was again an overreaction but I couldn't get rid of it.

"No you aren't allowed in. You need to go home to Klaus," Sophie said firmly.

"You fucking turncoat! You are working with him aren't you? What did he promise you if you helped get me back to him?" I spat at her.

"Nothing you just belong with Klaus." Sophie said smiling pleased with herself.

I felt my teeth coming out again and now I was upset because I knew it would scare Sophie. I turned around so she couldn't see me.

"Sophie please just let me in," I begged once I had myself under control.

"No."

"Stefan let me in," I pleaded.

"Sorry but she's right you need to talk to Klaus."

"You are all jack asses. I hate all three of you."

Damon laughed, "You're certainly changing your tune."

"Shut up Damon," I snapped. "Sophie the suns coming up do you want me to burn to death."

"You won't burn."  
>"Why is Damon going to lend me his daylight ring?" I asked mockingly.<p>

"No but I have some stuff for you," she replied.

Sophie disappeared around the corner and came back with a bag of stuff I could see the blood bags and I felt my throat burn with thirst. She handed them to Stefan and then slipped something else to him.

"Take her home," Sophie instructed him.

She is so bossy, I thought bitterly. I walked back to my car and got in the driver's seat. Stefan got in on the other side setting the blood bags in the back seat. I could hear them sloshing around and I thought I was going to go crazy with my drive to feed again.

"Put this on." Stefan said dropping a necklace into my hand.

"Why?"  
>"Because it will let you go out during the day."<p>

"How the hell did you get this so quickly?" I asked as I looked at the necklace. It was an antique looking sliver chain with an emerald stone and what I assumed was lapis lazuli. I loved emeralds.

"Klaus brought it here earlier."

"Of course he did," I remarked.

I moved my hair out of the way as Stefan did the necklace up. His hands on my neck almost made me lose my mind. I wanted him so badly. I put the car in drive and took off down the road.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked as I turned in the opposite direction of Klaus'.

"I'm going home," I said firmly.

Stefan didn't say anything. I pulled up in front of my house and felt peaceful for the first time in what felt like forever. I ran up the stairs and pushed the door open and once again I was blocked and couldn't get in. I started crying. This was just too much. This was my home, my refuge and I couldn't get in. I sat down on the step and put my head on my knees and cried. Stefan walked over.

"Sit up," he said.

I looked up at him and he handed me a blood bag.

"It's cold but it'll help," he smiled.

"Stefan, why can't I get into my house?"  
>"You need Sophie's permission to get in now."<p>

"How do you open this stupid thing?" I said getting frustrated with the blood pack.

Stefan flipped the cap open in a practiced motion. I started drinking it and gagged a little. The blood earlier had been warm and rich and tasted amazing. Bagged blood just couldn't compare but I drank it anyway.

"Well she is being a bitch and I don't want to go back to Klaus," I said.

"It's what's best for you."

"How do you know that? He is a crazy deranged murderer who will encourage me to shut off my humanity."

"No he won't. He loves you because of who you are he will want to keep that person alive," Stefan said.

I brushed away my tears and sighed. I felt like I had better control of my emotions now that I wasn't hungry but I still felt so scattered. I wished I had the courage to turn it off and as soon as the thought crossed my mind I could feel it. They were right when they described it as a switch that could be flipped because that's exactly what it felt like. I could see how it was an appealing option but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I leaned against Stefan and he wrapped his arm around me. We sat quietly together until I felt the lust starting to creep up on me again. I pushed him away.

"I guess I need to go home," I sighed. I didn't finish my thought which was, I need to go home before I rip your pants off.

Stefan drove me home and I think that was just to keep me from fleeing the country. He stopped the car outside the front door and passed me my keys and the bags filled with blood. I could hear Rebekah moving around in the house but as hard as I listened I couldn't hear Klaus.

"You'll be okay. And I'll talk to Sophie tonight about letting you back in," Stefan said. I nodded once and got out of the car. He tossed me my keys and I caught them easily.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lana," Stefan said before taking off into the darkness.

I watched him disappear and then I turned and went into the house. I closed the door behind me and I heard a noise above me. I looked up the stairs and saw Klaus, a blinding rage consumed me.

"Thank god you're back," he said as he rushed towards me.

"Do you know how mad I am at you? If I knew how to kill you I would do it," I snapped.

Klaus stopped and crossed his arms, "Lana I won't apologize for changing you."

"Klaus I have given you everything. All I asked for was more time and you couldn't even give me that."

"I did this for us, don't you see that? We can be together forever," Klaus said.

"No we won't be. I'm going back to the boarding house tonight and then I'm leaving town," I said coldly.

"You aren't the first person to run from me, I will just find you and bring you back here."

"What will that accomplish? You can chase me and bring me back here as much as you want but every chance I get I will just run again."

"Lana calm down. You just need a few days to get used to your emotions and then you will get over this."  
>"Get over this! Klaus I can hardly even look at you. At this moment it's safe to say I hate you."<p>

"You hate me for making you a vampire."

"No I fucking hate you because you took my choice away," I screamed.

"Well if that's how you feel you can leave, pack your things and get out," he said darkly, losing his temper.

I pushed past him and ran up the stairs to our room. I threw open the closet doors and grabbed one of my suitcases I started tossing things into it at high speeds trying to just grab the necessities. I felt my phone go off. I grabbed it and saw a text from Stefan telling me he was home safe and that Sophie had agreed to let me in tomorrow.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," Klaus said. I spun around and saw him leaning against the wall.

"Fuck off Klaus," I said quietly

He chuckled and because my phone was in my hand I decided to throw it at him. It put a hole in the wall and I heard the phone break into pieces.

I zipped up my suitcase and turned and he was still standing there his eyes smoldering with rage.

_God he's sexy when he's mad_, I thought errantly, _No you're supposed to be mad at him_, I chastised myself. But it was too late the thought was in there pounding in my brain. I stared at Klaus. I thought I had wanted Stefan earlier but what I felt then wouldn't even compare to how I felt now. Klaus just held my gaze and I knew I wanted him more than anything else on the planet. I crossed the room in a blur. He seemed unsure of what to expect but when I kissed him it took him a millisecond to get his bearings and kiss me back. I pressed him into the wall and kept kissing him. We had always been passionate in the bedroom but this was a whole new experience, he was rougher and more animalistic. Klaus lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his hips grinding against him. As he carried me towards our bed my last coherent thought was, 'I think I'm going to love being a vampire.'

"I really need to get my emotions under control. I'm starting to feel like a crazed person," I said as I rested my head on Klaus' chest.

"It will come with time," he said as he played with my hair.

"How long did it take you to get some balance with your emotions?"

"I turned off my humanity so that helped."

I appreciated the fact that he didn't try to tell me he was perfect and his humanity was intact because of me. I knew that he would always be damaged and that for most people Klaus would be nothing more than a vengeful nightmare. I was glad I got to see the other side of him.

"What's it like to turn off your humanity?" I asked

"Exhilarating, you feel like you could do anything, that you're indestructible," he sighed.

"I think I'd be scared to turn it off."

Klaus grabbed my face and forced me to look at him, "Lana don't ever turn it off. You are too good to go down that road," he said seriously.

I thought about how I fed on that girl and how I almost killed her and that was while my humanity was on I couldn't imagine turning it off.

"Also I know that Stefan is going to try to recruit you into his people friendly diet but you need to stay away from it. It's dangerous and as much as I enjoy watching him fall of the wagon and self-destruct I don't want that for you."

"Does it get easier to feed?" I asked.

"The first time is the hardest but you'll get used to it in time."

"What kind of people are your preferred meal?"

"Do you really want to know?" Klaus said smiling.

I was curious, I nodded my head yes.

"Young women are my preference."

"Why?"

"They just have a distinctive flavour; you'll see what I mean once you have some experience," Klaus said.

"I think I'm going to just prey on the elderly."

"What?" Klaus laughed.

"It just makes sense. If I accidentally kill them they've already lived their life and in my mind I've compared them to raisins, wrinkly on the outside but sweet on the inside."

"Well tomorrow we'll go out and you can see if that holds true," Klaus chuckled.

"Will you stop me before I kill anyone?"

"No."

I sat up and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Lana if you don't want to kill people than it has to be up to you. I won't always be around when you feed so you need to be able to stop yourself. I won't have you become reliant upon others to stop you."

I hated that his argument made sense.

Now that we were discussing blood I started to get hungry again. I felt my face change and I rolled away from Klaus embarrassed. I started trying to remember what I had done with the blood bags Sophie had given me. Klaus got out of bed and returned moments later.

"Here," he said as he handed me a blood bag. I took it and popped it open copying the motion Stefan had made earlier. I turned so I was facing away from Klaus but he pulled me back against him.

"You don't have to hide from me," he said before he kissed my cheek.

"I just feel ugly like this." I said as I gestured to my face.

"You're beautiful."

Liar, I thought dismally. I finished drinking and threw the blood bag in the trash and then rolled against Klaus and fell asleep in minutes.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Sophie take a deep breath and relax," Damon said.

"No Stefan should have been home by now. Something's gone wrong. I need to call Klaus and see if Lana's with him," I said quickly.

"Wait half an hour and then you can call him."

"Damon if I wait half an hour that gives Lana more time to run away."

"Klaus has chased people his entire life, he is like an expert stalker. Trust me Lana wouldn't get far before he found her."

I hated that Damon also seemed to think Lana was a flight risk. I paced back and forth and a short time later Damon mumbled, "Stefan's home," and a few seconds later he came walking in.

"What took so long?" I said quickly.

"Lana didn't want to go back to Klaus so she tried going to your old house but she can't get in there so she had a meltdown. She fed once more and then I dropped her off on Klaus' doorstep. Don't worry I made sure she went in before I left," Stefan said as I opened my mouth to double check that she was indeed with Klaus.

I felt like I could relax a little, everything was how it should be for now at least. Stefan looked tired when he asked, "Are you going to let Lana in tomorrow?"

"Yes. The only reason I didn't let her in tonight was she needed to have no options but to go home," I said.

Stefan yawned once and then turned to go up the stairs.

"Stefan just wait I need to talk to you," Damon said.

Stefan turned to face him.

"Don't take Lana hunting woodland creatures with you. She needs to learn how to control herself."  
>"Well Damon, I will leave that up to her. It's a personal choice after all."<p>

"I'm not playing around here Stefan don't set her up to have as screwed up a life as you," Damon said his blue eyes flashing angrily.

The tension in the room was suffocating then Stefan took off for his room and I heard the door slam as he closed it.

"What's going on Damon?" I asked worried.

"Lana has trouble controlling her emotions and she needs to learn how to do it the right way otherwise she will probably be able to give ripper Stefan a run for his money."

"I think you need to explain what you're talking about."  
>"Lana almost killed that girl tonight."<br>"Well it was only her first time she'll get better at it," I said justifying her behaviour.

"No Sophie. I had to drag the girl away and Stefan had to pin Lana to the ground until she relaxed. Any other vampire that age would have just done what we said and had some sense of self-preservation but she fought against Stefan tooth and nail in an attempt to feed again, that is not a normal reaction."

I sat down and started to panic. I hadn't thought of this outcome.

"Will I have this much trouble?" I asked quietly.

"No it will be easier for you."

"How can you know that for sure?"

"Because you have control of your emotions, you are constant in how you feel. Lana is ruled by her emotions that's why this will be harder for her. I'm not saying it will be a cake walk for you but it will be easier."

"So what's with you and Stefan?" I asked confused.

"He also saw what I did and I think he was hoping he and Lana could go on his diet together and she would help to keep him on the straight and narrow. But all he will do is create a replica of himself and she will struggle with control the same way he does."

I sat down exhausted my mind on overload. I yawned once and Damon grabbed my hand and we went upstairs to go to bed. I looked at the clock and it said it was getting close to four in the morning. I slipped into some pajamas and I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	48. Chapter 48

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_SOPHIE'S POV_

"_So what's with you and Stefan?" I asked confused._

"_He also saw what I did and I think he was hoping he and Lana could go on his diet together and she would help to keep him on the straight and narrow. But all he will do is create a replica of himself and she will struggle with control the same way he does."_

_I sat down exhausted my mind on overload. I yawned once and Damon grabbed my hand and we went upstairs to go to bed. I looked at the clock and it said it was getting close to four in the morning. I slipped into some pajamas and I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow._

SOPHIE'S POV

The next afternoon I woke up to the doorbell ringing and someone rhythmically knocking on the door. I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at Damon who was also just waking up.

"It's Lana," he mumbled.

"Is Stefan up?" I asked.

Damon nodded but looked confused.

"Stefan answer the door," I yelled loudly.

Damon started laughing, "Lana says you should get your ass out of our love dungeon/bedroom and let her in."

"I don't think I'm going to like having a best friend with super hearing," I whispered.

I crawled out of bed and brushed my teeth and got dressed. I walked to the front door and Lana was standing there looking like a paler version of herself.

"About time woman."

"Lana it's so good to see you," I said brightly. "What are you doing out here on such a sunny day? Are you wearing sunscreen? You know how you burn with your pale skin," I laughed.

"Ha-ha," Lana said. "Are you going to let me in today?"

"I don't know. What's in it for me?"

Lana paused for a minute, "I'll arm wrestle you." She smiled broadly at me.

Damn, she knew my weakness.

"Lana…Would you please come in," I asked.

She walked in and we went and sat down on the couch.

"So how are you feeling? Can I get you something? Are you thirsty?" I asked quickly.

"No Klaus and I went out for brunch before I came over here."

"Where did you go?" I asked without thinking.

"Two campers out in the woods," Lana replied.

"Oh sick! Lana don't be gross."

"You asked, besides you'll be pleased to note that I didn't kill them," she replied smugly.

I smiled at her, "That's fantastic."

Lana glanced up and I turned and saw Damon walking down the stairs. He sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Damon can you give us some privacy I want to talk to Sophie," Lana said

"I'm in the mood for some good gossip," Damon replied.

"Well what I have to say isn't for you," Lana said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust you enough to leave you two alone," Damon answered.

"Damon I'm not going to hurt her," Lana retorted sharply.

"Well than why do you keep staring at her throat?"

"I wasn't until you came down here and made her heart rate pick up."

"You don't have enough control."

"I was fine," Lana snapped. I saw her eyes turning dark and she took off up the stairs into Stefan's room.

"Damon you need to back off," I said.

"What?"

"Lana won't hurt me."  
>"Did you miss the part where she lost her temper and changed?"<p>

"Only because you goaded her. Please Damon, this is a hard thing for Lana to go through and she needs to know I'm there for her and that I trust her."

He sat there quietly for a few minutes, "Fine. I'll give you two your space," he said. I kissed him once.

"Thank you." I smiled before going up the stairs to Stefan's room.

LANA"S POV

I burst into Stefan's room and saw him sitting on his couch journaling.

"Are you okay?"

"No your holier than thou douche bag brother is being a bitch," I fumed.

"He's just trying to take care of Sophie."

I took a few deep breathes until I felt myself go back to normal. I sat down on the couch and looked at Stefan. I still had lingering lust but it was nothing compared to what Klaus did to me, so I found it easier to push those feelings aside and act normal.

"What are you writing about?" I asked.

"In a hundred years I'll let you read it," Stefan said.

"Is it about me?"

"No."

"Have you written about me?"

Stefan didn't answer so I just assumed silence is consensus

"Good or bad stuff?" I asked.

"Both."

"So what are your plans for the day?"  
>"I need to go and feed. Do you want to come with me?" Stefan asked.<p>

I heard Klaus' warning in my head but I brushed it aside, "Sure, when do you want to go?"

"Sophie needs to talk to you but whenever you're ready just come find me," Stefan said as he threw his journal in a drawer and opened the door letting Sophie in and walking out. She came and sat down next to me.

"So the boys have been pretty hush-hush over what happened last night," she said.

I wondered what I should say. I didn't want to upset her but I didn't want her to feel like we were leaving her out.

"Well nothing happened until Damon showed up so you were smart for sending him," I admitted.

"Damon said he would back off," Sophie said quickly.

I thought that was unlikely but I bit my tongue. I heard a small noise and I started listening and then I realized Damon was outside the door keeping tabs on me.

"So Damon took charge and helped me feed which was weird and awkward to say the least and then we ran around and so far that has been the best part, having the speed. I challenged Damon to a fight and he totally slaughtered me. We came home I went to our house which I can't get into by the way," I paused.

"Lana I give you permission to enter our home."

"Thank you. Then Stefan took me home. Klaus and I got into a huge fight—"

"You are fighting with him and you are just telling me now," Sophie said quickly. "What kind of fight? How serious was it?"  
>"Well I told him I hated him and that I was leaving. I even started packing my bags."<p>

"Well what changed?"

"You know how sexy he is when he gets angry," I said.

"Umm no," Sophie replied.

"Come on. Don't tell me when Damon gets mad and is angry it isn't a little bit hot."

"No it's not hot. The only person who would think that is you because you are seriously damaged."

"Anyways…We were staring at each other and he just was too beautiful and I threw myself at him. And let me tell you Sophie, everything gets better when you become a vampire if you catch my drift."

Sophie rolled her eyes and I heard Damon make a disgusted noise.

"Do you know what I could really go for some pie," I said. Sophie stood up and we walked to the kitchen.

SOPHIE'S POV

Lana's time in the boarding house had obviously rubbed off on someone because I found a key lime pie hidden in the fridge. I pulled it out and cut a piece for her.

"This will be the first thing I've eaten since becoming a vampire. Is it weird that this seems like it should be a monumental occasion?" Lana asked as I handed her the plate.

"It's your first meal as an undead monster it should be celebrated."  
>"I love that its pie that I'm having. It just feels right in my soul," Lana chuckled.<p>

She took a bite and I watched her reaction.

"It's more delicious than I could have imagined but it doesn't give me that satisfied feeling that it used to," she commented.

"All right lady you owe me an arm wrestle and I'm calling you out on it," I said.

"Bring it on," Lana laughed.

"Whoa, I don't think that's a good idea," Damon said as he breezed in. "She could break your arm."

"I won't," Lana said quickly.

"But you could," Damon shot back.

I knew he was right and I got a little nervous but I pushed that aside.

"Damon if she dislocates my shoulder we will pop it back in and heal it so calm down," I said with more bravado than I felt.

I could see him fight not to reply.

"Ready lady?" I asked Lana.

I walked around the counter and sat down and grabbed Lana's hand. I gasped, "You're cold," as I pulled back.

"Ironically in my family we always described it as being cold as a corpse," Lana laughed. "Damon can you make me some tea?"

He looked at her with disbelief and then reached for the tea kettle.

We looked at each.

"I didn't think that would work," Lana said her eyes widening with shock.

"Me either," I agreed.

"Savour this moment, because it won't happen again," Damon interjected.

I reached out for her hand again and got into position. I counted down and started putting as much pressure on her arm as I could she didn't budge and then to throw salt in the wound she faked a yawn as if to signal how bored she was. I knew I wasn't going to win so I didn't mind cheating. I grabbed her hand with my other hand and I felt her arm move backwards slowly.

"Oh my Sophie, you are so strong," she mocked before pushing my hand backwards against the counter top.

"Yeah well it took you becoming a demon lady of the night before you could beat me," I snapped bitterly. "As soon as I'm a vampire you and I are having a rematch," I said.

We chatted for a few minutes while Lana drank her tea. Then she said something that made me wish I had a stake handy.

"So are you two still getting married?" she asked.

I felt the blood drain from my face. I looked at Damon and he looked rather stressed. This was a subject we had avoided whole heartedly since we had gotten back together.

"Well this is awkward," Lana commented. "I think I hear Stefan calling me. See you later," she sped from the kitchen. I stared at Damon not sure what to do next.

"So…." I said lamely before turning on my heel and racing outside. I sat down at the patio table. It was quiet and then I saw Lana dancing across the yard with Stefan trailing behind her then she waved her arms and they took off full speed into the trees.

"We need to talk about this," Damon said as he sat down across from me. "If you don't want to get married anymore I understand," he folded his arms across his chest.

"Damon I love you," I said smiling.

He was suddenly in front of me his lips pressed to mine.

"I love you to Sophie," he murmured before kissing my cheek.

"I just don't think it's the right time. With the stuff with Lana and Klaus and all the drama I just think we should wait for a while."

"Okay," he replied without any emotion at all. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Suddenly he was gone. Fuck! This wasn't how I wanted my day to go. I sat there a little longer and then Damon reappeared in front of me. He opened his mouth but I cut across him.

"Damon, I still want to get married to you, just not so quickly. Things are different now and Lana needs me to be focused on her for a bit."

"I get it Sophie," he answered.

He leaned in and kissed me and I ran my hands across his chest and used his shirt to pull him in closer. I dropped my hand lower and started undoing his belt. Damon pulled me up and soon we were in our room tumbling towards the bed.

LANA'S POV

Wow that was super awkward, I thought as I sped from the kitchen. I met Stefan on the stairs.

"Are you all done talking to Sophie?" he asked me.

"Yup…now let's get out of here before she stakes me," I replied urgently.

"What happened?"

"I asked if they were still getting married."  
>"I was also wondering about that but I figured it was best to not get involved or ask too many questions," Stefan smiled.<p>

"Yeah it wasn't my best tactical move," I agreed as we headed for the front door. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we would keep it local," Stefan replied as he led me around the corner of the house.

The sun was so bright and I had a very cheery outlook on life so I started skipping and spinning across the yard.

"So Stefan are you taking Elena as your date for the wedding?" I asked.

"We don't even know if there will be a wedding."

"Sophie and I jumped off a bridge to get back here…there will be a wedding it's only a matter of time," I called out.

I spotted Sophie sitting by herself outside and she looked upset. I knew this was between her and Damon so I just ignored her sad face.

"I'm having a crisis Stefan."

"What?" he asked seriously.

"I don't have a date for the wedding," I pouted.

"Well you might recall this guy named Klaus, I'm certain if you asked him nicely he would escort you," Stefan smiled.

"He's not invited. Sophie and Damon don't want him there and this is their day so I am dateless. My back up people were Tyler, but he has disappeared and is all in love with Caroline, Jeremy but he is in Denver, Alaric even though he hates me, and you, but you are taking Elena."

"Well there's other boys in town and now that you have the handy gift of compulsion I'm certain you can find one."

"Stefan Salvatore," I threw my arms up dramatically. "Are you saying that I need compulsion to find a date because no man could like me for me?" I asked feigning offense.

"Looks that way doesn't it," he laughed.

"Now you're in trouble."

I raced towards him and he narrowly avoided me and ran off into the trees and I went after him. My lungs were burning and my legs were getting tired but I stayed hot on his heels. Stefan came to a sudden stop and I almost smashed into him.

"You're too fast," Stefan said staring at me oddly. "I was going flat out there is no way you should have kept up."

"What?" I asked confused.

"The first time I took Caroline hunting she was painfully slow. I was running as fast as I could and you kept up, I should have left you in the dust. When you were a human did you run track or cross country?"

"Stefan I was here for months did I ever show any type of interest in running," I asked him jokingly.

"Can I ask you something weird?"

"Sure."  
>"I want you to attack me."<p>

"You're right that is weird," I said raising my eyebrows.

"I just want to see if you're stronger," Stefan replied.

I walked towards him and smiled, "Are you ready?"

He nodded. I sped behind him and got the drop on him. My plan was to grab his arm and flip him down and pin him but as soon as I was close enough to touch him he grabbed me and dropped me in a flash. No matter how hard I struggled I was no match for his strength. He let me go and pulled me to my feet.

"Well you aren't stronger just faster," he said.

"So what exactly are we hunting?" I asked.

"Whatever we find."

Stefan went still for a minute and then took off and I chased after him. It wasn't long before I realized what we were heading towards.

"Really Stefan deer! Why don't you move to Forks, Washington and change your last name to Cullen," I uttered.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," he replied.

We moved silently through the trees until we came up to a field with a couple deer grazing peacefully. As I looked at them I knew this was wrong. I glanced at Stefan and saw his eyes had gone dark. He streaked out into the field. The deer tried to scatter but they didn't have a chance he brought one down with ease. I heard the deer's heart banging in fear and the terrified, shrill noises it made. I slammed my eyes shut and plugged my ears but I still heard it as its heart slowly stopped beating and it died. I was horrified. I thought I would have some blood lust but if I had the ability to vomit that is exactly what I would have done. I knew in my soul that I couldn't kill something as innocent as an animal on a daily basis.

Stefan walked back to where I was and I could smell it on his skin and I wanted to just run away from him.

"You didn't even try," Stefan said accusingly.

"I'm sorry but this is just wrong to me. I've always loved animals, I can't do this."

"So you're mad at me because of what I eat? How is this worse than you feeding on humans?" Stefan said angrily.

"I'm not mad at you Stefan, but I won't do this. People aren't all innocent and I can heal them and compel them to forget what I've done."

"So you refuse to even try?" Stefan said frustrated.

I nodded. We headed back to the house in complete silence. I saw Damon sitting outside I headed towards him. Stefan followed me but he stormed into the house without saying anything.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise?" Damon asked mockingly.

"Where's Sophie?"

"Sleeping," Damon said smugly.

"I guess that means the wedding is back on."

"No it's not. So what's up with you and Stefan?"

I sat down, "He's mad because I won't live off of animals with him."

"He took you hunting?" Damon asked.

I nodded.

"I told him not to take you," Damon muttered under his breath.

"What?" I asked confused,

"Lana you need to stay away from what Stefan tells you to do. I can see you becoming worse than him if you follow his path. You need to get control early on otherwise you will be struggling exactly like him."

"I know Klaus already gave me the speech about having to feed strictly on human blood."

As soon as I said it I was hungry again.

"Come here," Damon said. I followed him into the house and down to the basement

"Oh god, you aren't going to vervain me and lock me up in your creepy torture cell are you?" I asked.

"Only if you piss me off."  
>"Well I might as well just go and get comfortable in there because you know I'll make you mad eventually."<p>

Damon laughed and opened the freezer and tossed me a couple of blood bags.

"Do you need more for at home?" he asked.

"No Klaus is getting some for me."

Damon shut the freezer and we went back upstairs to the kitchen. Damon grabbed a couple of glasses, filled them and put them in the microwave.

"It helps if it's warmed up," he said as he handed me my glass.

I jumped up and sat on the counter and he leaned against the opposite one.

"This is surreal," I commented

"What is."  
>"Sitting here with you, casually drinking blood."<p>

"Can I ask you something?" Damon asked me.

"Sure."

"What's your biggest regret about your old life?"

I knew this was more about Sophie than it was about me. I paused I knew what my regret was but I didn't want to tell him.

"My biggest regret is not swimming with manatees. The gentle fat kid of the ocean and I are kindred spirits," I sighed.

"Come on I'm being serious."

"Fine…I'm sad that I won't ever have kids."  
>"You never struck me as the maternal type."<br>"That's because you never saw me around small children," I said wistfully

"Would you give up this life to go back and have a family?"  
>"The man I love can't have kids so they just weren't in the cards for me," I replied.<p>

"Consider it a blessing," Damon smirked. "Could you imagine the psycho hellions you and Klaus would produce?"

I smiled, "Do you know what Sophie's biggest regret will be."

Damon looked at me curiously.

"It will be that she didn't change sooner. Now that she is the only one that is still a human—"  
>"What about Elena and Alaric?"<p>

"Okay since Sophie is the only important person who is still a human, she'll get frustrated and want to change quickly."  
>"I don't really see a problem with that," Damon replied.<p>

"Can you just hold off for a bit, for me."  
>"Why?"<br>"I need time to adjust and I need a level headed Sophie to help me get my bearings. If we are both out of control it will make it that much harder for us. One of us always needs to be in control at all times," I explained.

Damon's blue eyes searched my face, "What should I say to Sophie when she asks when I'll change her?"

"Tell her the truth that I asked you to wait until I had control. Damon I lied to Sophie when I said I didn't kill those hikers in the woods."

He didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened."

He shrugged, "You would have killed that girl yesterday if Stefan and I hadn't stopped you."

"I know…But as the saying goes practice makes perfect."

"Sophie said you would be upset if you killed someone but you don't seem too perturbed."

I hadn't meant to kill the guy I was feeding on. I had been apprehensive when Klaus said he wanted to go out and find something for breakfast but I went anyways. We drove out of town at my insistence because I didn't want to run into someone I had seen around Mystic Falls before. We ended up in the middle of nowhere. Klaus grabbed my hand and led me into the woods.

"Never go with a strange man into the woods, it always ends badly," I said in an attempt at humour to help kill the tension and stress that was rapidly building in me. I knew my safety net was gone. Klaus meant it when he said he wouldn't stop me from killing.

"Are you saying I'm strange?" Klaus asked with a small smile.

"Please enlighten me to how you're not a weirdo," I replied.

The more we walked the more I tensed up.

"Relax Lana, you'll do fine," Klaus said as he wrapped an arm over my shoulders and pulled me against him.

"So what do we do? Are we just wandering until we find someone?"

"Try listening," he instructed as if I was extremely stupid.

I did as directed and I heard two men talking not far from where we were.

"So how does this work do you just run in and grab them or wander in coolly?"

"Depends on the occasion. If I'm in a crowd it's faster to lure someone out with compulsion then to cause a scene. But for something like this it hinges on my mood."

I nodded like I understood but I was beginning to feel very overwhelmed.

"Would you prefer to make chit chat with our meal or just eat and run?" Klaus asked as we got closer to our intended targets.

"Eat and run," I said hoarsely.

Klaus smiled and grabbed my hand and led me into the small clearing where I saw two tents, a small campfire, a truck and camping supplies strewn about, these guys were clearly seasoned outdoors men. They spotted us walking towards them and they smiled assuming we were just nature lovers who got lost.

"Morning," the one man called.

"Good Morning," Klaus replied smiling.

"Beautiful day," the one closer to the fire said.

"Indeed it is," Klaus said as he turned his eyes on me.

I knew he was waiting for me to make the first move. I surveyed the two men. They weren't as old as I first guessed they were maybe in their forties. They both had kind faces and seemed really nice.

"So do you two hike around here often?" the man closer to us asked.

"Not usually, but we were looking to expand our horizons today," Klaus replied.

The man by the fire started watching me.

"Would you care for a cup of coffee?" he asked us.

"That would be lovely thank you," Klaus said.

This was getting so much worse, the more they were nice to us the more I felt bad that I was going to feed on them. No it would be okay, I would feed, heal and compel and it would all be under control and I would be a total champ.

Klaus dropped my hand and walked towards the fire, I wanted to follow but I remained rooted to the spot I was in. The man closer to me came over.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly. "Do you want me to call the cops?"

I looked at him in shock. Wow my tension was on display for all to see.

"I'm fine," I squeaked out.

He didn't answer he just kept staring at me. I knew I had to do this, now or never, I coached myself.

I thought of how I felt last night drinking that girl's blood. Instantly I felt the changes taking over. I moved with my speed and agility and sunk my teeth into his neck easily. The blood gushed into my mouth and I moaned a little as I got caught up in the taste. I heard a shout and I looked up to see the other man moving towards me. Klaus had him in an instant. My eyes met Klaus' yellow ones as he started to feed and I hit a new level of wanting him. Klaus had always kept me very sheltered from this side of his life. I had seen his face when he changed before, but seeing him feed like this was a totally new experience.

It was sexy and exhilarating and I was taken by surprise by how much I loved this. The man's blood had a sharp bite to it that was so different from the girl's sweetness. I tried to figure out which I liked better. Somehow this made me feel more sated yet the girl's was more mouth-watering. I tried to puzzle through these thoughts and suddenly I realized that the man's heart had stopped. I dropped him instantly.

"Oh Fuck!" I shouted.

Klaus finished feeding and I heard the other guy's heart give out and Klaus tossed him unceremoniously to the ground.

"I didn't mean to do that," I said waiting for the overwhelming guilt to take over. I had just killed a man where was my intense remorse that should be crippling. All I felt was a strange sense of elation and desire as I looked at Klaus.

Klaus watched me as if trying to gauge my reaction.

"Honestly Lana you can't expect to not kill someone eventually. You have all the time in the world to feed so there is no way you were ever going to have a perfect record."

"I'm so confused right now…don't talk to me for a minute," I said as I started pacing. I could feel Klaus getting closer to me and I veered away.

"What's bothering you more the fact that you killed a person or the fact that you enjoyed it?"

I cringed at his blunt phrasing.

"It felt good to kill him," I admitted only slightly embarrassed.

"It usually does."

"Fuck Klaus, I don't want to be this person who kills without feeling bad. I don't care if that's what you prefer but I like this feeling too much it's dangerous. I don't know what happened I was feeding and then you were watching me…" I felt myself suddenly craving Klaus' touch he stared at me and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. I spun away from him, "and then I was thinking about the taste and you and suddenly he was just dead."

"Lana you're a vampire. If killing him hadn't felt good to you I would be more worried. The fact that you enjoyed it tells me you are perfectly normal."

He pulled me into a hug and I rested my face against his chest, "I feel like I should feel bad but I don't," I mumbled.

His fingers ran through my hair, "Well you looked stunning. Honestly you were incredibly sexy."

"You're not helping the situation," I said as I felt his hands starting to wander. I knew there were two dead bodies but I could have cared less when Klaus started kissing me. I could taste the blood from his victim and again I started getting caught up in the way the flavours of blood were different.

I pulled away from him, "We need to clean this up."

He shrugged, "It's not particularly difficult, what is it the Salvatore's always do…animal attacks?"

I nodded.

"Well we can come up with something better I'm sure," he said.

I could hear a river not far off, "Perhaps they fell in the river, by the time they find them or they wash ashore there will be nothing left that would scream vampires killed them," I said.

Klaus picked up his guy and grabbed my man's arm and hiked off towards the water and I just stood there waiting for him to come back.

"Well this was a weird experience," I commented as we walked back to my SUV.

"How come love?"

"How was it not? We just killed some people and no we're taking a leisurely stroll through the woods like young lovers."

Klaus laughed, "Would you prefer to hunt on your own?"

"I don't know."  
>I never really had thought about going on my own. It would probably help me to focus if I was unaccompanied.<p>

"Do you prefer to go by yourself?" I asked curiously.

"After a thousand years I don't really care either way. At first I liked to go alone but only because Rebekah constantly wanted me with her. I enjoyed the time on my own when I could get it. Now I do some social drinking like what I would do with Stefan."

"What was it like hunting with me?" I asked curiously.

"Different."

"Why?"  
>"It just was," he said simply.<p>

"Was it an inconvenience, a delight? I need some more description."

Klaus smiled down at me, "I've tried to block you from this stuff as much as I could so leading you into it was a change. Not that I was worried about you, but I always wondered what it would be like…to see you as a vampire. I assumed you'd be sensational and you are but you've kept more of your personality than even I expected. Normally becoming a vampire exacerbates our traits but you seem exactly like yourself, except perhaps more impulsive."

"Just wait until I have a fit of crazy, then we'll see the trouble start," I replied knowingly.

"Overall it was a delight having you with me today," he said happily.

"Well get used to it because I'm afraid you're stuck with me," I answered.

"Lana pay attention," Damon snapped bringing me out of my reverie.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something," I muttered.

"Do you want me to tell Sophie about what happened or is it a secret?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"If you recall back thirty seconds you'll remember that you told me you killed a guy, do you want me to tell Sophie?"

"No, I'll tell her when I'm ready."  
>"Does Stefan know?"<br>"No I didn't tell him."  
>Damon looked faintly surprised, "Why did you tell me?"<br>"Because you'll get it. Stefan will just look sanctimonious and Sophie will be worried."  
>"Can't you take these moral complexities to your boy toy?"<br>I shook my head, "Have you met Klaus? I love him but he's jaded when it comes to this stuff and just encourages me to kill, I don't want to do that and I knew that you would get my situation better than anyone else."

Damon stared at me for a long time, "I honestly don't know what to tell you. When it comes to getting blood from the source it will get easier as time goes on."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm more concerned that I enjoyed killing that guy. Because I did Damon, I loved how it felt and even though I'm telling myself that it was wrong I find it hard to feel even the slightest bit bad and that's with my humanity turned on."

"Well if you want a peppy reassuring talk you aren't going to get one because killing people will always feel right to you now. You're a predator and that's just how your mind works."

"That's fucking bleak. How do you not kill everyone you feed on?"

"I drink blood bags and try to avoid feeding when I've gone without for a while. The hungrier I am the harder it is for me to stop."

"Well this is all looking very grim."

"Where did you go hunting I don't want the council coming down on me and Stefan for what you've done."

"Up in the woods out of town. Don't worry we hid the bodies with something better than an 'animal attack', we tossed them in the river."

"That will bring them right into town eventually," he said angrily.

"Have you ever seen a person dredged from the river? They will never figure out what happened."

Damon looked sceptical.

"Well when Sophie wakes up tell her I want to talk to her. Should I tell Stefan about this?"

"The part about you being a murderess or the part where you are bringing your problems to me because I'm not sure what will piss him off more."

"Both I guess."

"Well Stefan's not stupid and Sophie and I talk every night and she will tell me about this so he will overhear it eventually."

"Okay just give me a few days and I'll tell him."

"You know that Klaus needs to tell the council that he changed you. Otherwise if anyone figures out what you are you'll be on the hit list."

I nodded filing that away to tell Klaus when I got home, "Well Damon I must be on my merry way."

I was at the door when I had a genius idea. I turned and ran up the stairs towards Sophie and Damon's room. I crashed through the door and Sophie jolted awake.

"Are you nude?" I asked quickly as she raced to tuck the covers around herself.

"Get out," she snapped.

"No I have a great idea, this will take like two seconds of your time."  
>"Fine."<br>"I need a coming out party!" 


	49. Chapter 49

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_LANA'S POV_

_I was at the door when I had a genius idea. I turned and ran up the stairs towards Sophie and Damon's room. I crashed through the door and Sophie jolted awake._

"_Are you nude?" I asked quickly as she raced to tuck the covers around herself._

"_Get out," she snapped._

"_No I have a great idea, this will take like two seconds of your time."  
>"Fine."<br>"I need a coming out party!"_

LANA'S POV

"Lady you just woke me up I need more of an explanation."

"No one but the Salvatore and Mikaelsen families knows about me. I think we need to invite the girls here for a celebration."  
>"What kind of celebration?" she asked a little more interested now.<p>

"Okay we have been here for months and we haven't gotten to go to any cool historical events and wear the awesome dresses and I'm bitter about that. So I want to throw an afternoon tea party and make everyone dress up and have a bunch of fun."

"Why do we need to do it here?"  
>"Does anyone want to go to mine and Klaus' house?"<p>

"Good point. So what era are you thinking?"  
>"Civil War."<br>"Dude can we have those little finger sandwiches and play croquet."  
>"Yeah buddy, genius idea. Okay I'm going to go home and start looking for dresses and I should be able to organize this for the weekend if everything goes according to plan. Text me Caroline, Elena's and Bonnie's addresses, should I invite Rebekah?"<p>

Sophie pondered for a minute, "I would, she's your family and has a right to be there. Oh man I can't wait to make Damon dress up in a suit."

"Nope, no boys allowed."

Sophie's face fell slightly, "Come on Stefan would want to be there for you and I'll even give Klaus a pass for the day."  
>I shook my head, "No it needs to just be us ladies. We aren't going to even tell the boys what we're doing."<br>"So you want to use the boarding house but not tell the actual owners what you are doing." Sophie said with disbelief.

"Pretty much. Don't worry I'll ask Stefan and he'll go for it. He's a little testy with me right now but he'll get over it and give this the okay," I said confidently as I breezed out of Sophie's room and down the hall. I knocked once and gave Stefan a minute and then opened the door to his room.

"Knocking that's something you've never done before…what do you want Lana?"

"To talk to you," I said as I stretched out on the couch beside him.

"About what?"  
>"A little of this, a little of that."<br>Stefan nodded and I took that as a go ahead.

"Okay Stefan just because I don't want to take part in your 'diet' doesn't mean you get to shut me out."  
>"It's just hard to be around a new vampire who has trouble controlling themselves it makes me lose control faster."<br>"Stefan I don't care what your reasons are, you are still my best guy friend and I adore you too much to let this come between us. I'll be pissed if I live forever and you are mad at me and don't want to be my friend. So on that note, we shall just let bygones be bygones and we will keep our dietary habits to ourselves."

Stefan sighed and looked away from me, "I still don't know if that's enough…maybe we should take a break."

I felt sick to my stomach at his words.  
>"Stefan are you breaking up with me?" I asked feeling tears rising to the surface.<p>

"We were never together Lana," Stefan said reasonably.

"Is this because of Elena, I know she hates me and you love her and want her back," I brushed the tears away.

"No it has nothing to do with Elena. I just think you and I need some space. I have to get myself under control and so do you. Together we'll just be dangerous for each other."

I loved Stefan, not the way I loved Klaus but still the thought of him not wanting to be my friend anymore was awful.

"You are a jerk Stefan and you always run out on people when they need you the most. I stuck with you through all the shit you pulled this summer and I may have gotten mad and needed a day or two to get over it but I never did anything this shitty to you," I said anger starting to mount.

"Lana I just want what's best for you. Do you think I really want to lose you as my friend, you're pretty much the only one I have."  
>"No you want what's easier. Make it look like you're being all self-sacrificing even though this is just clearing the way back to Elena. She never wanted us to be friends and if you want her back I need to go but you don't have the balls to say it."<p>

"It's not like that at all," Stefan replied.

"That's exactly what it's like. Is Elena even worth it Stefan? If Elena was such a catch why would she want you to throw away your best friend?"  
>"Elena has never asked me to stay away from you," Stefan said harshly<p>

"No it's just something you know will make her happy even if it makes you miserable. Do you know what Stefan, for as mean and awful as Klaus can be and even though I know he isn't crazy about us being friends he hasn't asked me once to quit seeing you."  
>"That's different."<br>"No it's not but if that's what you need to tell yourself then fine! It was nice knowing you Stefan, have a good life," I yelled before storming out of his room.

I raced to my car and clambered in quickly. I sped out of the driveway outraged. I was furious with Stefan. I understood that Elena was the love of his life but to just be tossed directly under the bus after everything he had done to me. I turned on my music and cranked the volume drowning out all the other noise. I got home and stomped into the house. I could hear Klaus painting and I didn't want to bother him because he would always get grumpy if I interrupted his creative time. I grabbed a blood bag from the kitchen and went to the patio and sat down on an oversized lounge chair. I was so mad and I hated Stefan more than anyone on the planet. I was crying and trying not to cry at the same time so I was just making grotesque sounds and cussing every time I pictured Stefan's face.

"What happened today love?" Klaus asked as he sat down at the end of my chair.

"Stefan's being a dick."

Klaus frowned, "If he wants to get judgemental about you killing that guy just remind him that he has almost two hundred years under his belt and still decapitates all of his victims."

"It's not about that, I didn't even tell him that part."  
>"So what is it?"<br>I looked at Klaus, I knew he probably could care less if me and Stefan were fighting but was just trying to be supportive.

"It doesn't even matter," I sighed

"I beg to differ. Tell me what he said to you…do you want me to kill him?" Klaus asked with a wry smile.

"Don't kill him, just hurt him enough that he limps away from you," I replied bitterly.

"Well if I have to go and be all vengeful I should probably know why."

"Stefan doesn't want to be friends with me anymore," I choked out.

"Did he say why?"  
>"Elena hates me, and he loves her so he doesn't want me around anymore."<br>"Did he really say that?"  
>"No he said we should stay away from each other because we are both too out of control and would only bring out the worst in each other."<br>The tears started up again. I was devastated, my heart felt like a piece had been ripped out. I knew this was mostly due to the heightened feelings I now had but that still didn't make it hurt any less.

"I can't stop crying," I pouted. "Stupid vampire emotions!"

"Love, Stefan is a fool. He will miss out not you," Klaus said as he shuffled me over and lay down next to me.

I rested my head against his chest and his fingers trailed through my hair. I snuggled in closer draping my leg across him. I heard my cell phone going off and I assumed it was Sophie but I didn't really want to talk. Klaus grabbed my phone and tried handing it to me but I waved it away.

"It's Stefan," he said.

"I have nothing else to say to him," I muttered.

Klaus set my phone down on the ground and it rang until it flipped to the message mode. It started ringing again.

"Are you going to just ignore him?" Klaus asked.

I nodded. He smiled at me then answered my phone.

"Can I help you with something Stefan?" Klaus asked. I focused my listening so I could hear Stefan's replies.

"I need to talk to Lana."

"I'm afraid she's a little busy right now. Can I take a message?"

"Put Lana on the phone," Stefan demanded.

"Now why would I do that Stefan?"  
>"Damn it Klaus I need to talk to her."<br>"I think she's a little upset with you, maybe you should think before you speak."

"Lana I know you're listening in," Stefan said loudly.

Klaus smirked at me.

"We need to talk so come here tomorrow when you're ready to talk to me," Stefan finished.

"I hope this isn't your way of apologizing, it's rather feeble," Klaus commented before hanging up on him.

Now I was madder than anything else. Stefan assumed I would always come racing back to save him and that I would put up with anything he dished out. Maybe that was true when I was human but now that I was scattered and trying to adjust I couldn't take on all of his problems too, especially after he said we were no longer friends.

I closed my eyes and blocked out any thoughts of Stefan and soon I fell asleep. When I woke up I was alone outside but I had a blanket on me. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair a few times. I pondered what I wanted to do next. I walked inside and made some lemonade and found my copy of Jane Eyre then went back outside. I got caught up in my book and didn't look up again until the sun was almost completely gone. I stretched and stood up I was still feeling mopey and depressed and I needed a fail safe way of cheering me up. I went in search of Klaus while thinking tawdry thoughts. I was almost at my destination when I heard a knock on the front door. I turned and headed towards it. I knew it was Stefan before I even got there. I pulled open the door and he was standing there looking forlorn and bashful at the same time.

"What do you want?" I asked coolly, sounding totally disinterested. Remain aloof Lana, I coached myself.

"Can I come in?" he replied.

"Sorry I have plans for the evening," I answered while thinking of Klaus and the things I was going to do to him, a small smile appeared on my face.

I went to close the door but Stefan blocked me.

"Lana I'm sorry about earlier."  
>"And when did you change your tune? Was it when you called Elena and she still didn't want you back?"<p>

Stefan looked angry for a minute, "I haven't talked to Elena today."

"So what changed your mind?"

"I thought you would have a better chance if we weren't friends."

I used my vampire speed to reach out and slap him. My palm connected with his cheek and it stung considerably. I had never been one for slapping I was more of a punch happy kind of girl but I felt like a slap was more poetic in this moment.

Stefan looked at me stunned.

"Don't you _dare_ put this on me Stefan! Don't for a second think that it justifies what you did. Take some fucking responsibility for your actions. You said you didn't want to be friends anymore Stefan and now you are making it my fault when I had nothing to do with it. You just thought me being gone would clear your path to Elena. Do you really think I'm the problem with you two? Elena hates me, but it was you who made her believe you could be her knight in shining armour to save her from the world. You should have been honest with her and told her some of your problems. That's why she's pissed Stefan because you were fake and then you treated her like crap which includes threatening to drive her off the bridge where her parents died," I was yelling by the end of my speech and Stefan was standing there taking everything I dished out.

"I'm sorry Lana," he muttered quietly.

"If you want a chance to make this right you need to be honest why did you say you didn't want to be friends and don't try to feed me lines again."

Stefan shuffled uncomfortably, "It was because of Elena…she thinks that you're the reason I left and acted like I did and I've tried telling her that it wasn't you but she's stubborn and I thought if I quit seeing you she would see that I was more like my old self."

I stared at him for a long time.

"I get it if you want some time but I really am sorry and I want to be friends with you. And I didn't talk to Elena at all today I came here because I wanted to."

I sighed, "Stefan if you want to make things right I want your house this Saturday. You don't get to ask questions not to me or Sophie or anyone else who finds out what's going on. I just want you and Damon gone for the day. From around nine in the morning until five."

"What?" he looked confused.

"No questions, it's a yes or no answer and you and Damon both need to be gone. Don't look so worried I won't burn the place down but me and Sophie need the house."

I knew I would wind up forgiving him so I figured now was the time to barter for something I wanted.

"Okay," Stefan said still looking concerned.

"I'm not going to do anything bad…just awesome," I assured him.

Stefan gave me a small smile, "So are we okay?"

"I don't know Stefan."  
>He nodded like he understood but his expression betrayed his confusion.<p>

"I love you Stefan, and you know I'm there for you all the time but I never know if you're there for me. I know you love me and you want what's best for me and stuff and you've helped me through some major emotional crises but the biggest hurdle we've faced together is me changing and you were going to bail on me."

Stefan looked pained and I knew I had already started to forgive him. Damn his beautiful green eyes, they always got to me.

"What am I going to do with you," I said as I pulled him into a hug. He held on to me as if I was going to disappear on him if he loosened his grip.

I kissed his cheek and pulled away, "Stefan have you told anyone about me becoming a vampire?"

"No."  
>"Good keep it that way. Don't make a peep about it to anyone. I want to tell people," I said firmly.<p>

He nodded once.

"Now go home and I'll see you in a couple of days. Just make sure you and Damon are out of the house on Saturday."

Stefan walked off and I shut the door and went in search of Klaus. I tried to be stealthy so I could see the new picture he was working on for me. I crept around the corner and peeked into the empty studio he was staring right at me.

"How did you hear me coming, I was like a ninja," I complained.

"Lana if you're not being noisy I'm instantly suspicious," he replied.

"One day I'll sneak up on you and then look out boy," I threatened.

Klaus laughed, "That won't ever happen love."

I stood staring at the empty easel, wondering what had been there before I turned up, "So I need some favours from you."

"What kind of favours?"

"Not big ones, just some minor compulsion on a few select groups. I'd do it but I can't be seen yet."

"You know I don't do anything for free," he said evenly.

"I'm certain we can come to some sort of arrangement."

He raised an eyebrow, "Fine I want you to do something for me."

"And what would you like Mr. Mikaelsen?" I asked coyly.

"Why do you always forgive Stefan?" he said taking me by surprise.

"Wow, we were on completely different pages, I was assuming you were bartering for a sexual favor."

Klaus shrugged, "I don't think I need to barter for those."

I knew if I wasn't a vampire I would be blushing because it was true he didn't need to.

"So tell me, why do you always forgive Stefan?"  
>"He needs me to."<p>

"Sounds sort of vague."

"Well I don't believe love is unconditional and that eventually you do need to give up on some relationships I like to think that the ones I've walked away from I exhausted every single option in making it work so I don't have any regrets when I look back."

"That still doesn't tell me why you forgive Stefan every time he screws up," Klaus interjected.

"Because friends are supposed to forgive each other. Me and Sophie have fought almost constantly since this summer but that doesn't change the fact that she's my best friend and probably knows me better than anyone…even you."

"Still I don't see how you hand him unlimited chances no matter how many times he hurts you," Klaus said.

"You don't see it because when someone disappoints you, you lash out in anger."

Klaus folded his arms across his chest and looked unimpressed that suddenly we were talking about him.

"Admit that's what you do. You hate when people disappoint you and when they do you get upset and people wind up dead or locked in coffins for years."

Klaus started to frown.

"When people disappoint me I scream and rant and then get over it because at the end of the day I would rather have those people in my life then go it alone. So that's why I forgive him…and you for that matter. I'd rather be with you than sitting on my own pouting about how you murdered me."

"Murder is such an ugly word, if you do pick a word I prefer perfected," Klaus smiled.

"You say tomato I say tomata."

"Do you love Stefan?"

"Of course I do," I replied quickly.

Klaus' face went blank.

"Wait, what kind of love are you talking about?" I asked.

"Are you in love with Stefan?"  
>"No, are you?"<br>"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know I was sort of wondering the same thing. Just so you know I am in love with someone," I moved closer to Klaus and I let my hands run across his shoulders. "He's sexy," my hands moved down his back and then around to his chest, "smart," Klaus leaned into me and I started placing small kisses on his neck, "some might consider him dangerous," my hands moved down his chest then proceeded lower stopping just above the edge of his pants, "adores me to no end," Klaus started kissing my neck and pulling me closer to him, "Has a vast array of knowledge on multiple subjects…Elijah really is perfect." I whispered into Klaus' ear.

Klaus pulled back instantly, "Elijah?"

"Can you fault a girl for falling for his nice guy charms?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "You really know how to kill a mood."

I shrugged, "It's pretty much what I excel at. Well I have a few other skills," I admitted.

"Like what?" Klaus asked. I walked away from him pulling off my shirt and throwing it on the floor.

"Follow me and we'll find out together," I replied.

SOPHIE'S POV

**Lady we need to plan. Come to my humble abode at your earliest convenience so we can discuss my party.**

It was the third text Lana had sent to me in the last five minutes. I was still lounging in bed with Damon and didn't have any inclination to move or answer her. I heard my phone ding again.

"What is with her today? She is being unusually pesky," Damon commented as he kissed me again.

"She wants my help with something awesome," I replied with a broad smile.

"Is this about her taking over our house for a day?"

"Possibly."

Damon's phone started ringing, he rolled away to grab it and I scoped out the view and he caught me watching him as he answered it he flashed me a bedroom grin.

"What do you want Lana?" he asked.

He put it on speaker phone.

"Well Damon I will tell you what I want…I want you to quit using your sexy man powers on my best friend so she can get out of bed and come and join me on an epic excursion that is top secret."

"We aren't in bed," I lied.

"Yes you are."  
>"How could you possibly know that?" Damon said.<p>

"I'm standing outside your window," she laughed maniacally

"What the fuck!" I said as I pulled the covers over me and looked outside.

"Did both of you look?" Lana asked.

"No," I lied and she started laughing again. "Can you just leave us alone for a while, I will come see you when I have some time," I huffed.

"Fine but you need to be here within two hours or I am coming to get you or I will make sure your dress is ugly," she trilled as she hung up.

"What a weirdo," I sighed.

"What dress?" Damon asked.

"Nothing it's for the thing we're doing on Saturday."  
>"Are you going to tell me what will be happening?"<p>

"Lana and I are going to turn your kitchen into a meth lab."

"Well good luck with that. I didn't realize that required dresses," he replied with a smile as he leaned into kiss me again.

Eventually I managed to escape the potent sexuality that Damon oozed and got in the shower and ran to the kitchen for a quick bowl of cereal.

"Hey Stefan," I said coldly, pursing my lips.

"I took your advice yesterday," he said quietly.

"You mean the advice I gave you after you pissed Lana off again."  
>"Yes that advice."<p>

"And how did that go?"  
>I didn't have vampire hearing but even I heard them fighting yesterday. So as soon as Lana was gone and Stefan had a few minutes to calm down I pretty much kicked in his door and laid down the law.<p>

He had been surprised to see me looking mad but really the fool should have expected it. He was sitting on his couch scribbling in his journal in a fury.

"What the fuck Stefan!" I yelled.

He turned his green eyes to me and I could see he was trying to be scary and intimidating. He was failing though.

"Why? Why would you tell her you don't want to be her friend?"

"Stay out of it Sophie it has nothing to do with you," he snapped.

"It has everything to do with me. Lana is my best friend and she has had a really stressful few days and then you unload this bull shit on her. Do you have a brain in that giant melon attached to your neck or is it only for decorative purposes!"  
>"Leave Sophie," he said as he stood up.<p>

I marched over to him.

"Stefan, you need to get over yourself. If Elena doesn't want you anymore then get over it don't place the blame on Lana."  
>"Lana and I aren't good for each other anymore," he said spouting the same crap he had tried giving to Lana<p>

"When you were having trouble controlling yourself she never ran out on you. She hasn't even screwed up once and you are already claiming she's trouble for you. Elena is not with you because of you not because you're friends with Lana."

"You don't seriously believe that Lana hasn't killed someone yet…do you?"

"Even if she killed them she probably didn't rip their heads off," I snapped at him.

There was an intense silence and I started to wonder if I had gone too far. No he deserved it.

"Lana and I are just going in opposite directions."  
>"No Stefan, cutting Lana out won't make you more appealing to Elena in fact it will just prove to her that you're exactly who she thinks you've become because the old Stefan would never have abandoned his friend like this over something so selfish."<p>

He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Take my advice Stefan. Go talk to Lana tonight and apologize and be honest with her. She will know if you're lying so don't fuck around. You have done some really awful things to her but this is the one thing that will push her away from you if you don't make amends quickly your chance will be gone and she won't even hate you she'll just shut you out and treat you like a stranger."

I finished my spiel and gave him one more warning look and then walked away.

"So are you and Lana friends again?" I asked as I started eating my Lucky Charms.

"I think so."  
>"Now just go a few weeks without screwing up and everything will go back to normal soon."<p>

"What is she planning for Saturday?"

"None of your business."  
>Stefan studied me for a minute and then got up and walked away grabbing his back pack and heading for school.<p>

I went and found Damon who was lurking around like usual.

"I love it when you get bossy with other people, it's so sexy to see you take charge," Damon said as I walked over to him.

"Your brother can be such a dumb ass," I muttered darkly.

"Are you going to see Lana?"  
>"Yes, we have things to do," I said happily.<p>

"Can I even get a hint on what you two are up to?"  
>"It's something for Lana."<p>

"Birthday?" he guessed.

I shook my head.

"Funeral?" he tried again.

"Nope. But don't mention the idea of a funeral or Lana will plan some weird morbid shit and expect you to cry over a coffin or something stupid along those lines," I said as I kissed him and walked away.

I got in my car and it didn't take long before I was approaching Lana's. She swung the door open as I approached.

"About time woman," she cried.

"Sorry I can't just appear before you at a moment's notice," I grumbled.

"Come with me if you want to live," Lana instructed as she raced up the stairs.

"Where are Klaus and Rebekah?" I asked as I followed her.

"Klaus is off doing Klaus stuff and Rebekah's at school."

"So what was the big emergency?"  
>"I found a woman who will make dresses for us; we just need to pick colours, cuts, details and accessories."<p>

"Shut up!"

I followed Lana into a spare room and saw an old lady with swaths of fabric and a book of pictures for us to go through.

"Have you invited anyone yet?" I asked as I started flipping through the book.

"Rebekah took the invitations to school today," Lana said happily. "And I told Stefan not to blab about me being a vampire so no one knows and Klaus has compelled me a serving staff and people to go set up take down anything we want to include in our day of frivolity."  
>"So you told Klaus what you're doing?"<p>

"Nope, he just did me a favour, the only other person who knows is Rebekah because she was on the list and even though she doesn't particularly like any of the other girls she agreed to come and spend the day among us peasants."

"So are you and her getting along better?" I asked.

"Sort of…some days we do so it's a start, but I know she's in my corner since I'm pretty much a member of the Mikaelsen family."

"Are you and Klaus ever going to make it official?" I asked as I flipped through images of sumptuous gowns.

Lana chuckled, "Probably not. He asked me once and I said no but it was more of desperation move than anything else."  
>"When did he ask you?" I was shocked she had never mentioned this before.<p>

"This summer after our fight, he wanted to prove how important I was so he thought marriage would lure me back to him."  
>I nodded, "Little did he know all he probably had to do was get naked and he could win you over in an instant."<p>

Lana burst out laughing, "Let's keep that between us. I don't need him to know my weakness."

We spent the day flipping through books and planning the party. Lana had instructed the girls who got invitations to text her when they knew if they wanted to come or not.

"What will you do if none of them want to go?" I asked.

"I will spend the day with my best friend wearing lavish dresses acting like a goof," she replied airily.

I saw a copy of the invitations and they were really nice, clearly Lana splurged on the expensive paper.

"That's the mock up," Lana said quickly.

I saw my name on it.

I flipped it open, it was rather plain on the inside with just a small note about being at the Boarding House by nine a.m. on Saturday and that clothing, food, and all amenities will be provided by the host. It had no description on what the gathering was about.

"So what do you think the girls reactions will be like when they find out about you?" I asked Lana as she browsed through the fabric.

"I think they'll be surprised but if Bonnie tries to use her witch aneurysm powers please slap her for me."  
>"Don't worry I'll have your back," I replied. "So why did you have Klaus compel people? Can't you do that?"<p>

"I assume I can. I haven't actually tried but I want my coming out party to be a surprise and if someone saw me in town there goes the surprise."

We picked our dresses and accessories and the old lady who Lana said was named Lydia took our measurements. We had her mock up a few more dresses for the other girls. Lana and got into the spirit of things making them as authentic as possible even down to the bloomers and petticoats.

Lydia finished taking our notes and promised to have them done by Friday night. Lana smiled at her and when I saw the stack of cash she passed to her even my mouth dropped open.

"How much did you pay her?" I asked as Lydia quickly left as if afraid Lana might ask for the money back.

"I don't know exactly but upwards of ten."

"Thousand?" I asked

She nodded, "She's doing me a huge favour by getting these dresses done so quickly and with the amount of costume stuff that goes on around here I want that woman to adore me."

We walked down stairs to the kitchen and Lana started making Kraft Dinner.

"So are you and Stefan friends again?" I asked hesitantly.

Lana nodded, "He just gives me those sad, I'm tortured, eyes and I can't help but let it go."

We sat down and started eating. It felt a little strange to be comfortable in a place that housed a psycho murderer that was over a thousand years old but I realized that I had somehow over time gotten used to Klaus. I didn't doubt that he cared about Lana but still I wasn't his biggest fan. We finished eating and Lana looked at me and looked worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If I tell you something…can you not get upset until I'm done talking?"

I nodded,

Lana shifted around nervously, "I just feel like you need to know this because to keep it from you isn't fair."

"Lana just spit it out, I won't be upset," I said. I knew this had to be bad; Lana wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"The day Klaus and I went hunting together I killed a man," she said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her.


	50. Chapter 50

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_SOPHIE'S POV_

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_If I tell you something…can you not get upset until I'm done talking?"_

_I nodded,_

_Lana shifted around nervously, "I just feel like you need to know this because to keep it from you isn't fair."_

"_Lana just spit it out, I won't be upset," I said. I knew this had to be bad; Lana wasn't one to beat around the bush._

"_The day Klaus and I went hunting together I killed a man," she said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her._

SOPHIE'S POV

"I didn't mean to I just got caught up and suddenly he was dead."

I was shocked that she hadn't told me this. Clearly she had told Stefan because he even said he doubted her when she said she didn't kill anyone.

I glanced up at Lana and there were tears in her eyes. I wasn't sure what to do with this information. I knew that Damon, Stefan, and Klaus had killed people but to hear that my life long best friend had killed someone was insane. I looked at Lana and I knew she was more upset about telling me than she was about killing that person. I guess that was just part of her nature now and I couldn't hold it against her. I wasn't thrilled that it had happened but I wasn't going to be mad about something that was done and over with.

"Lana it's okay. It happened and it's over with. Let's not talk about it again," I said simply.

It wouldn't do either of us any good do dredge it up repeatedly.

"Is this why you and Stefan started fighting?" I asked her once she got her emotions under control.

"No, Stefan doesn't know. I only told Damon."

I was stunned, "You told Damon? Why?"

"I knew he would get it better than anyone else what had happened. I asked him not to tell you because I wanted to."

I smiled at her but she still looked a little miserable.

We sat and visited for a little while and then Lana looked towards the door and Klaus came walking in a few seconds later.

"Ladies," he said greeting us with a smile. Klaus walked over and sat down next to Lana giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have you had a busy day?" he asked.

"Crazy busy, but everything is in order and Saturday will be fabulous," Lana gushed.

"Sophie, since Lana won't enlighten me on what's happening this weekend perhaps you would be so kind."

"Maybe Rebekah will tell you," I said with a shrug. He glowered at both of us for a minute and I could tell he hated that he wasn't in on the plan.

"Don't worry we'll take lots of pictures and I'll tell you all about it when I get home," Lana said smugly. "So Sophie I'm thinking sleepover Friday, this way we have lots of time to prepare and practice moving around in those items we created today."

"I agree."

Lana's phone started going off repeatedly she grabbed it off the table just before Klaus tried to reach for it.

"The pow-wow of will they come or not must be over," she said as she looked at it. "They're all coming for it."

"I'm kind of surprised…I was sure Bonnie would say no."

"Me too. I knew Elena would be in and Caroline can't say no to anything," Lana said with a grin.  
>We both glanced at Klaus who was sitting there looking slightly flustered.<p>

"Well she can't say no except to you," Lana directed at him.

I gasped in surprise. "I can't believe you just said that," I blurted loudly.

She shrugged, "To be fair, I think she was starting to come around."

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and looked like he wished he was somewhere else.

"I always thought you would go crazy and kill her but now I'm starting to think she's asking for it," I said and Klaus chuckled.

Lana leaned in and kissed Klaus' cheek.

Sometimes it still surprised me just how tolerant he was of her. Anyone else he would have killed for making a joke at his expense but with Lana he just smiled. I knew that she was the only one who got a free pass though. Klaus was still Klaus and even though he was good to Lana I knew that didn't extend to everyone.

Lana whispered something in Klaus' ear and his expression went from one of tolerance to one of shock. She smiled and kissed his cheek again. Her hormones were clouding the air.

"Well I'm going to go," I said as I stood up.

"You don't need to leave on my account Sophie, I have some stuff I need to do," Klaus said

Lana's eyes were boring into him.

"I'm not leaving for you," I replied as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Can you control yourself for a minute and go say good bye to your friend," Klaus chastised her loudly.

I heard Lana grumble and then she came racing out into the hall.

"Vampire lust can be a real pain sometimes," she said as she caught up with me.

I rolled my eyes, "Keep it in your pants woman."

"Hey you've seen Klaus naked…you can't blame me for my behaviour."

"Okay, I am not having this conversation while he is right down the hall listening in."

"Well lady if I get preoccupied with things here I probably won't see you until Friday, but I will probably show up early afternoon so we can organize and gossip and the like," Lana said as I walked out the front door.

"I'll see you then lady." I replied as I left.

LANA'S POV

The week passed slowly. The only excitement it provided was when Klaus and I would go a few towns over and feed. My record of not killing people wasn't impeccable by any means but I was slowly getting better at stopping myself. Klaus would usually follow my lead in how we left our victims and my compulsion abilities were improving the more I used them. I loved being a vampire. My emotions were still pretty scattered and I was never really good at controlling them as a human. When I woke up Friday I crawled out of bed happily dancing to the bathroom for a shower. I boogied to the closet. Klaus lingered in bed reading and watching me whirl around the room.

"You are never this happy in the morning," he commented.

"It's going to be a good day. I can feel it in my bones."

I was having trouble deciding what to wear. Did I want jeans and a t-shirt or a dress? I grabbed my two options and walked out of the closet.

"Which one?" I asked Klaus.

"Neither."

"I guess I can just go naked into town. I don't think anyone would mind," I replied confidently.

Klaus frowned. I walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" he asked.

"Throwing a party."

"I had surmised as much. Caterers, wait staff, invitations. What's the occasion?"

"It's my coming out party."

"You are throwing a party to celebrate the fact that you are a vampire?" he asked.

"What else was I going to do?"  
>"Of course you would throw a party. So why all the secrecy?"<br>I sighed, "I only get to surprise people once with my transformation, No one knows it's happened and I want to turn it into an event."  
>"Well why didn't I get an invitation?" Klaus asked.<p>

"Because, you already know."  
>"So does Rebekah."<br>"I'm turning it into a girl's day and as we both know you just don't fit the bill."

"Love if you wanted a social event we could have had one here. I happen to be an excellent host and have been known to throw a party or two."  
>"No one wants to come here for a party. The only friend like people I have in this town are Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. They deserve to know before other people find out. All of them would be more comfortable at the Boarding House. So we are having it there."<p>

Klaus sighed, "Whatever makes you happy."

I kissed him and then evaded his grasp as he tried to pull me closer.

"You will never last until tomorrow without me," Klaus said arrogantly as I tried to stop my hormones from taking over.

I chewed my lip, damn he was right. The thought of leaving and not seeing him until tomorrow night was a problem.

"Well I don't have to leave right away," I said with a racy smile.

I went and collected the dresses far later than I intended to. Klaus had been more than a little distracting. Thank god Rebekah went to school because she would probably get tired of me and Klaus being noisy for long periods of time, that and we were rather adventurous and when the mood would overtake us we rarely made it more than a few feet from where we were. I loaded the boxes into the back of my SUV and headed for the boarding house. Stefan met me at the front door and I handed him the box I was carrying.

"What's in here?" he asked.

"Unicorns."

"Seems like a pretty small box for a horse.

"A _magical_ horse," I replied.

He rolled his eyes and wandered into the house. There were five boxes total and I made him carry four of them. We put them in a large spare room that was out of the way. I walked downstairs and flopped down on the couch and Stefan sat down next to me.

"So Elena's coming over tomorrow."  
>"I told you not to question what I was doing," sending him a small frown.<p>

"I didn't ask her anything she asked me about it."

"Where's Sophie?"

"Damon cajoled her into going somewhere with him."

"You make it sound like he's a man in a van offering her candy."

Stefan chuckled and I kicked my legs over him sprawling out on the couch.

"So am I going to find out what's in those boxes?" he asked.

"Possibly…It's going to just be a select few guests but when five o'clock rolls around you can party crash if you want."

Stefan smiled, "Well I might have to do that."  
>"So what are you and Damon going to do while I take over your house?"<p>

"Go to Rick's and discuss manly things," he replied seriously.

"Manly things….oh please, all three of you spend more time than me doing your hair."

Stefan shoved me and tried rolling me off the couch but now that I was a vampire I was much more effective at foiling his plans.

"Do you want to go for a run?" I asked him.

"Like jogging for exercise?"

"No, like running as fast as we can. I'm bored and just want to use my awesome vamp skills."

"Why not," Stefan said he stood up and grabbed my hand. I kicked off my shoes and we went peeling out of the house. We spent the next few hours playing like kids in the woods surrounding the house. Trying to out run, out jump, and out climb one another.

As we walked back to the boarding house Stefan draped his arm over my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"We are doing this all the time," I said gleefully.

"I forgot how much fun stuff like that can be."  
>"Get used to it because as soon as Damon changes Sophie this sort of stuff will happen all the time."<br>Stefan smiled, "It's strange to have a big family again. It's just been me and Damon for such a long time."

He seemed to get lost in thought after that and I didn't interrupt his musings we just walked along happily. We came around the corner of the boarding house as Sophie and Damon got back.

"How long have you been here?" Sophie asked.

"Hours."  
>"I didn't think Damon and I would take so long."<p>

"That's a lovely magenta bra," I said to her as I saw the vivid colour under her white shirt.

She glanced down quickly and then folded her arms over her chest.

"What did you guys do today?" Stefan asked.

"Sophie had to go all super Canadian on me and went swimming at the falls," Damon said as he walked over. I couldn't tell if he was impressed or reproving.

"YOU WENT TO THE FALLS!" I shouted. I was instantly jealous. I still hadn't been there and it was one of those things I always meant to go see but somehow never made it.

"Sophie it's freezing out why would you go swimming?" Stefan said reprovingly.

"Really Stefan, it wasn't that bad," Sophie replied. "The water was still fairly warm."  
>Stefan and Damon exchanged disbelieving glances.<p>

"I thought southern boys were supposed to be tough and masculine," I commented.

Stefan put me in a head lock and I tripped him and escaped grabbing Sophie's hand we bee lined for the house.

"I have everything we need and it's in a spare room," I whispered as I followed her to her room. She walked into her closet and then went into the bathroom to have a shower and change. I lounged on the bed and grabbed a book off the floor and started reading.

"Move over," Damon said as he flopped down next to me.

"There's a whole other half off the bed next to me."  
>"Yeah but this is my side," he said as he rolled me over.<p>

"So did you and Sophie have a wonderfully romantic time at the Falls?" I asked.

"Of course we did, I planned a picnic, and there were rose petals, cherubs playing harps, and little chocolates that we fed to each other," he said mockingly.

"You know how to woo a girl," I replied fanning myself with my hand.

"We were bored so we went for a walk and then she wanted to go swimming so we did that."

"I can't believe you got Sophie to go skinny dipping. You sir, are a bad influence on her."

He gave me his classic smirk.

"So are you going to snuggle with me tonight?" I asked him

"Why would I?"  
>"Because I'm spending the night."<p>

"Isn't that Stefan's job."

"Usually. But tonight Sophie and I have arranged to have a sleepover and since she sleeps in here your options are to get out or spoon me…unless you prefer to be the little spoon."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Most men are thrilled to hear that there will be two girls in their bed yet you scoff. I'm beginning to have doubts about your reputation."  
>"Trust me everything you've heard about me is probably true," he replied cockily.<p>

I laughed.

Sophie came out of the bathroom dressed in sweats and a tank top; she sat down at the end of the bed.

"So lady what's the game plan?" she asked.

"Just figuring out the sleeping arrangements," I answered as I gave Damon a sexy pout.

"We should do something different tonight," Sophie said.

"Like what?"  
>"I don't know just something out of the ordinary."<p>

"Damon do you have a tent?" I asked.

He seemed taken off guard.

"Not like that, pervert, like a camping tent?" I huffed.

"Ask Stefan," he replied.

I hopped off the bed and listened. Stefan as usual was in his room. That man needed to start dating Elena again just so he could have some sort of social life.

I wandered in and sat down next to him. He looked outside and then back at me.

"It's hardly late enough for you to want to go to bed," he said.

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you own a tent?"

"Do you have a sudden urge to go camping?" he asked with a sarcastic edge.

"Wilderness adventures are a must; they turn you into a man, put hair on your chest. No Sophie and I want to change things up a bit so we want to set up a tent and sleep outside."

Stefan smiled, "I'd have to look in the garage."

"Well than hop to it good buddy," I said as I stood up. I followed him outside and into the garage. It was very well organized and I was slightly impressed.

Stefan found a couple of boxes labelled 'camping gear' he pushed them aside and uncovered a tent near the back. I helped him pull it out and gave him a bright smile.

"Would you like to help me set it up?" I asked.

"I don't have anything else to do."

We set it up and I reassured Sophie that I scoured it for spiders but found none, even though I hadn't checked at all. We made our beds and we started a fire near the house and roasted hot dogs and made s'mores.

Klaus called to check in but I knew he just missed me. We didn't stay up very late and soon we were chasing the boys back to the house so we could go to bed. We crawled into the tent and I zipped it up.

"Shit I forgot to say good night to Damon," Sophie said as we got comfortable.

"Just yell. He'll hear you."

"NIGHT DAMON."

"He says good night Sophie," I said as I heard his reply. "And that he loves you more than anything on the planet, even his collection of dark wash jeans," I adlibbed, "Oh god I think he's starting to cry a little bit," I added as I heard him telling me to shut up.

She smiled happily and then fell asleep. I dozed off quickly as well. The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed I looked outside and guessed it was probably around seven in the morning. Today was the day of my party! I got up and walked to the house leaving Sophie snoring. I stealthed through the house to Stefan's room. He was still sound asleep in bed. He stirred a little as the door squeaked but he shuffled and was soon out again. I waited for a minute before taking a running start and jumping onto the bed

"Earth quake!" I cried as I cannonballed.

He jolted awake and then threw a pillow at me.

"Go back to bed," he said.

"No wake up," I insisted.

He grabbed me and pulled me against his chest and I wrapped my arms around him.

"You smell like the outdoors," he mumbled sleepily.

"That's because I was outside," I commented.

"Shhh. Let me sleep a little longer," Stefan sighed.

"Well then let go of me. I need to have a shower."

Stefan released me from his grasp and I rolled off the bed grabbing a pair of his pj pants and a sweater. I showered and changed and when I came out of the bathroom Stefan was awake.

"When are you and Damon leaving?" I asked.

"Soon."

I heard Sophie stumble in and up the stairs to her room. Stefan got out of bed and showered and got dressed gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then disappeared for his day with Damon. I walked to the kitchen and got a blood pack out of the freezer and drank it quickly then had a bowl of cereal while waiting for Sophie. The catering and serving people showed up. There weren't a lot of them because it wasn't a huge gathering but they went out to the patio and decorated for the garden party and I got out of the kitchen so that they could utilize the space. The hair dresser showed up and I had them style my hair with lose curls waving yellow ribbons and small tea roses in to it. Sophie had them curl her hair and then pin it up at the back. Sophie did our make up with a fresh innocent look. Then for the piece de résistance our dresses. Lydia showed up early to help us into our gowns. My dress had narrow cap sleeves with a plain bodice but a full voluminous skirt with one large gather on the left side. The dress was white with a yellow floral pattern and lace details. I had also ordered a dainty parasol to go with it.

"Oh my god Lana you look like you walked out of Gone with the Wind," Sophie said excitedly.

"These petticoats and corsets are terrible," I grumbled happily. Sophie was already in her underthings and agreed whole heartedly. Sophie's dress was white and powder blue with puffed sleeves a ruffled detail along the chest, and small gather's with bows all along the bottom of her skirt. She also had small gloves, a fan and a small brimmed hat with a ribbon that perched on the top of her head. We stared at ourselves in the mirror.

"This was such a good idea," I said with a huge smile.

Lydia took a picture of us. I heard the doorbell ring and then Rebekah walking in.

"I'm here," she shouted imperially

"Upstairs," I called back.

She came in and looked unimpressed.

"You didn't tell me we were dressing up," she sulked.

"I already got you a dress," I replied and she brightened immediately.

Lydia pulled out the purple gown I had commissioned for Rebekah. She gave it the once over and I could tell it met her approval. I led her to the other room so she could get her hair done.

"So why are we dressing up for this?" she asked with a bored drawl.

"Because I love to dress up and it make it more memorable," I replied.

Sophie stayed close to me and I realized that she had never really spent any time with Rebekah.

"So how goes the pursuit of Matt?" I asked.

Rebekah frowned, "Caroline and Elena are doing their best to keep him away from me."

"We can blame Klaus for that," I said.

"I blame Nick for most things," she said with a smile.

Sophie kept watching us closely.

Rebekah finished getting dressed and then we went outside. There were flowers all over the patio and a round table with place settings for everyone.

We sat down and I ordered us tea. I heard the other girls arrive and there chattering and speculation on why I had invited them here. They went upstairs and an hour later the three of them came out to the patio together.

Elena smiled at us and Bonnie followed her lead I turned to Caroline.

"What the hell! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" she said in shock. Her mouth dropped open and then she smiled at me.

Elena and Bonnie's smiles disappeared and they stared at me in astonishment. I stood up and walked towards them.

"Good eye Caroline," I commented.

"When did this happen?" Caroline said.

"Why didn't Stefan tell us?" Elena blurted.

I smiled, "It happened the night you broke into Meredith's and I asked Stefan not to tell you. I wanted a coming out party and that's why I invited you here. And I must say you three look marvelous."  
>Sophie and I had put Elena in a dusty dark blue, Caroline in a soft pink and Bonnie in a mint green.<p>

"Why are we dressed up?" Caroline asked as we all sat down.

"Because before me and Sophie got here we got to see you guys wearing these cool dresses and I wanted to do that and the opportunity kept eluding me so I decided to take it upon myself to make an occasion.

"So Klaus changed you," Bonnie said.

I nodded.

"Do you like being a vampire?" Elena asked.

"I love it," I replied.

They kept asking questions and I answered them all patiently until I got bored of that.

"Now ladies, Miss. Cooper," I smiled at Sophie, "and I have arranged games in the garden so if you'll please join me."

I rose from the table and we went racing out into the grass. We played croquet and other lady like games until I got tired of that and we started running around the yard playing tag and laughing. I heard a camera snapping and saw Rebekah taking pictures.

"Nick told me to," I grabbed the camera and took pictures of her and everyone else knowing that I would scrap book these and keep them forever. I heard some commotion on the patio and saw that they were serving our lunch.

We meandered back to the house laughing and having fun. This was the first time in a group all of the girls had hung around and acted like average girls. It was a nice change and brought down everyone's guards.

"Before we eat we need to take a group shot so we all still look nice," I called loudly.

We took a multitude of pictures. Some of them we were being elegant ladies in others we were much less classy. I handed the camera to one of the waiters and told him to document the rest of the day.

We had finger sandwiches, watermelon, ice cream, pies, cookies and everything else we could want. We all ate until we were stuffed and then we all relaxed on the patio for the rest of the day. I glanced at the sun and guessed that the boys would be back soon. Rebekah stood up and went inside, I followed her.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Matt's working and I just thought that while the others are here I could go and talk to him," she said sheepishly.

"Turn around and I'll help you out of your dress," I said as we went back to the room where her clothes were. I helped undo the laces and the buttons and she changed quickly into her designer jeans and shirt.

"I'm glad you came today Rebekah," I said as she pulled her hair down and rearranged it.

"I was surprised you asked me to come."  
>"Why wouldn't I."<br>"We aren't exactly friends Lana."  
>"Yes we are…admit it you hate me less."<p>

She shrugged, "You aren't as bad as I originally thought."

"See progress. Now go and see your man," I said as I sent her out the door. I walked back to the patio and sat down. My skirt flew up and I gave everyone a good view of my petticoats.

"Jesus how did the women move in these stupid things," I said as I reorganized myself.

All of us sat there chatting about nothing in particular then I heard Stefan's car pull up.

"The boys are home, everyone act like ladies," I ordered.

We quickly shuffled into position and started sipping our tea and getting totally into character. The boys walked out to the patio and I wished I could see their faces. I couldn't resist. I spun in my chair to look at them. Both of them looked perplexed.

"Welcome home Mr. Salvatore," Sophie said to Damon with a gentle incline of her head.

"Miss. Cooper you look lovely this evening," he replied getting into character. Nothing ever seemed to take him by surprise for long.

Stefan followed him to the table and I could see him trying to figure out where to sit closer to me or Elena.

"Sit over there Mr. Salvatore with Miss. Gilbert, so I can see you better," I said pointing next to Elena.

Stefan sat down still looking confused.

Nobody seemed to know what to say but they sat and watched me and Sophie chatter back and forth.

Damon's hands started creeping along the folds of Sophie's dress. I would have never noticed before but now that I was a vampire I spotted such things.

"Mr. Salvatore behave yourself, you are in the company of ladies," I said sharply. He pulled his hand back and smiled at Sophie.

"Sorry, I was forgetting myself," he said in a courtly way.

"How are your kin Mr. Salvatore?" I asked Stefan.

"Most of them are dead," he replied with a smile.

"Oh my…did the Yankees get them?" I asked with mock horror in an exaggerated southern accent.

Stefan laughed.

After that we started acting like ourselves. It was getting late and Elena, Caroline and Bonnie said they had to go.

"Are you two ever going to take those dresses off?" Damon asked once it was just the four of us.

"Ask me that next week when I'm still wearing this ensemble," I proclaimed.

Sophie stretched, "These corsets are so uncomfortable."

"I happen to be an expert in removing them," Damon breathed in her ear.

"Dude I can hear you," I said

Sophie blushed a little then yawned. Well that was my cue to depart.

I stood up, "I need to get home."

"I'll help you change so you can go," Sophie said.

"No I think, I'm going to walk home tonight," I answered.

"I'll go with you," Stefan volunteered.

"I'll be fine," I replied.

"What kind of man would I be if I let a lady walk home when it's getting dark?" Stefan said as he linked his arm through mine. I kissed Sophie on the cheek, ruffled Damon's hair and then departed.

Stefan and I walked along quietly.

"So that's not what I was expecting to come home to," Stefan said after a while.

"What did you expect?"  
>"Not that," he smiled, "but you all looked lovely."<p>

"Of course we did. Sophie and I picked the dresses."

Stefan chuckled and we kept walking. We weren't far from home.

"So I want to surprise Klaus so I will leave you here," I said to Stefan.

He made a face.

"Alright Miss. Walker, have a good night," he said as he kissed my cheek. He blurred off into the trees and I continued walking home. I loved wearing this dress. I didn't often feel lady like or graceful but the dress made me feel beautiful.

I crossed in to the backyard and started singing. I hadn't made it far when I saw Klaus walk outside. I couldn't see his reaction but he stilled for a minute before hopping the patio wall and continuing towards me.

"Who is this lovely creature who seems to have wandered into my path," he said as he got closer. He grabbed my hand and spun me around once checking me over, "I wasn't really a fan of this era but you are making me question my judgement."

"Why thank you kind sir," I replied with a smile.

"Did you have a good time today?"  
>"Look at my dress…I would have had a good time in this no matter where I was."<p>

We walked back to the house. We got to the wall and I wondered how to scale it in my dress. Klaus hopped up and grabbed my hands and pulled me to meet him.

"Uh-Oh, a lady never reveals her ankles to a man she isn't married to," I cried as he set me down.

"You would have hated being in that time Lana. You would have been the scandal of the town."

"I was usually that anyways."

"You're too independent to have fared well. Even if you were raised a lady you would have been trouble." Klaus smiled at me.

"Perhaps I was born then, you never know."

"Like past lives?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in that nonsense?"  
>"Of course," I said seriously.<p>

Klaus studied me for a minute and then leaned in and kissed me.

"I bet you killed me in a past life," I mused.

"It's possible." Klaus replied.

We wandered through the house until we made it to the stairs.

"Do you want to make one of my fantasies come true?" I asked Klaus as I rubbed his chest.

He raised his eyebrows slightly, "You aren't much of a lady."

I felt his fingers undoing the buttons on the back of my dress.

"Slow down partner…carry me up the stairs like Rhett does with Scarlett."

Klaus scooped me up and took the stairs two at a time. I giggled the whole time he set me on my feet once we were in our room.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"So happy that soon I'll be making you carry me up every staircase we come across."

Klaus smirked and once again I felt his hands on the back of my dress.

I moved my hair out of the way as his fingers quickly unlaced my corset and dress.

"Good thing I didn't forget how to do this," Klaus muttered as he kissed my cheek.


	51. Chapter 51

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_LANA'S POV_

_Klaus scooped me up and took the stairs two at a time. I giggled the whole time he set me on my feet once we were in our room._

"_Happy now?" he asked._

"_So happy that soon I'll be making you carry me up every staircase we come across."_

_Klaus smirked and once again I felt his hands on the back of my dress. _

_I moved my hair out of the way as his fingers quickly unlaced my corset and dress._

"_Good thing I didn't forget how to do this," Klaus muttered as he kissed my ear._

LANA'S POV

The next morning my hair was a disaster. There were ribbons and flowers embedded in knots and as I impatiently pulled them out I had a few seconds of fantasising about cutting my hair off. I crawled off the bed and as I walked past the dresser a note caught my eye.

_I think I found Finn, I'll be home in a couple of days._

_Klaus_

I frowned a little mad that he hadn't said good bye to me. I went into the bathroom and spent the next hour getting my hair back to normal. I had a shower and went looking for Rebekah.

She was in her room carefully selecting an outfit.

"How did last night go?" I asked.

She pursed her lips, "Matt was standoffish."

"Want me to talk to him?"  
>"Do you even know Matt?"<br>"Of course I do. I've only met him a couple of times but I know plenty about him."

"Like what?"  
>"His mom is a whore who ran out on him, his sister was turned into a vampire by Damon who was then killed by Stefan, he dated Caroline but was always hung up on Elena."<br>"What is with the men here being enamored by that brunette tart?" Rebekah asked.

I shrugged, "So where are you off to?"  
>"The Grill to see Carol Lockwood."<p>

"Neat-o Burrito, I'll go with you," I said as I stood up.

"No you should stay home," Rebekah said quickly.

Her poker face was poor, "What's going on?"  
>"Nick said I wasn't allowed to tell you."<p>

"Tell me what?"

"No…if you want to know call him."  
>"Fine," I said as I grabbed her phone off her dresser. I was pleased to see my name in her favorite contacts list. I hit Klaus' name and let it ring.<p>

"Not the time Rebekah," Klaus said warningly.

"It's not Rebekah," I replied.

"Lana are you in trouble?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No but you left without saying good bye."

"Sorry love, I was in a hurry. Our good byes are never quick."  
>I could tell he was smiling, pleased with himself.<p>

"So I don't want to keep you long I just have a quick question…What the fuck are you two hiding from me?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

"I can't tolerate lies Klaus, and I know there's something going on."

"There's another white oak tree out there."

I let that information sink in, "Like the white oak that can kill you?"  
>"Yes, Rebekah has been looking for it."<br>"Klaus why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Since the night Esther tried to kill us."

Why the fuck was I so oblivious?

"Do you have any ideas where it is?"  
>"Rebekah's looking into it. Love I want you to stay out of this."<p>

I didn't really want to but I knew it would make him feel better if I distanced myself.  
>"I will. Did you find Finn?"<p>

"No he knew I was coming, somebody tipped him off," he muttered darkly. "I need to find him so I'll be gone a little longer."

"Okay," I said dismally.

I told him I loved him then hung up.

SOPHIE'S POV

I watched Stefan and Lana walk away across the lawn and I smiled. They looked like a picture, if Stefan was in a suit it would have been perfect.

"Well Miss. Cooper shall we?" Damon asked with a suggestive tone.

"Shall we what Mr. Salvatore?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Shall we go upstairs and get you out of that dress."

I made a shocked face, "What will the neighbours say!"

Damon's lips pressed to mine and I ran my fingers through his dark hair pulling him in closer. Damon pulled away from me and grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. Apparently unfastening a corset is something he hadn't forgotten how to do because I was freed from it in seconds and suddenly he was tossing me towards the bed as he pulled his shirt over his head.

I lay cuddled up next to Damon, my hand resting on his chest tracing small circles. I loved moments like this where it was just so perfect and quiet. There was no drama, no fighting, just silence and me and Damon.

There were some days when I felt like I was being pulled in to many directions. Damon and Stefan wanted Klaus dead and I knew that they were right he was a monster and all that, and it's not like they were wrong, but on the other hand Lana loved Klaus. I had never seen her so crazy about a guy in her entire life and now that she was a vampire if we killed Klaus she would be alone for eternity. But if anyone could move on with their life it would be Lana.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I quickly washed my hair getting all of the product out of it. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked back into Damon's room and froze in my tracks. WHAT THE FUCK!

Damon was against the wall kissing Rebekah then with vampire speed they were tumbling to the bed.

"Damon," I shouted, tears falling down my face as he slowly undressed her. I turned away not able to watch anything else. Rebekah's moans perforated the air like gun shots each one directed straight at me then suddenly it was silence. I turned back towards them and Rebekah was sleeping and Damon was looking at her with loathing then his attention was drawn to the door I looked over and saw a red headed woman walking in. What the hell was going on? I knew this wasn't normal and it wasn't actually happening.

She came towards the bed and sat down gently placing her hands in Rebekah's hair. She smiled a little.

"I know what she's after," she hissed at Damon before getting up and walking towards me. She passed by me without seeing me and Damon followed her. She turned on the shower and started stripping. Damon averted his gaze.

"You've changed Damon," the red head noted.

"No I just found someone better."  
>"The one who's sleeping with Elijah."<p>

Damon frowned, "She had to Sage."

Sage looked at him with disbelief, "Well would you like to know what she's searching for?"

Damon nodded and Sage kissed him, she closed her eyes and tried to get a little more intense but Damon just looked slightly bored with her. Suddenly I was shaking roughly.

I jolted and sat up still in bed, Damon staring at me looking terrified his hands on my shoulders.

"Sophie, what the hell? What's going on?"

"I-I think I had a vision," I replied breathlessly, I ran my hands through my hair and found it was still pinned up; I had never gotten out of bed."Damon what happened?"

"I don't know I was talking to you and then you weren't answering then you yelled at me and started crying and then you were completely still. I started shaking you and then you seemed to wake up."

I tried processing what had just taken place. Was what I saw part of the show? I took a few breathes and Damon watched me looking worried.

"Do you know someone named Sage?" I asked him.

He looked surprised but nodded. What I saw had to be real then. I put my head in my hands and tried to organize my thoughts and figure out what it all meant.

"Damon, Rebekah's after something."

"I know, she's been pumping people for historical information…says she wants to know more about the town."

"You're just mentioning this now?"  
>"Until I know what she's after, I guess it doesn't matter."<p>

This had to be important if I was seeing it in my mind.

"What did you see Sophie?" Damon asked.

"I know how you find out what she's after. You need to sleep with her."  
>"No…you have to be kidding."<p>

I shook my head, "It's what I saw Damon. You brought Rebekah in here and after when she's sleeping Sage comes in and does something to her mind and tells you what she found."

Damon looked at me with confusion, "Sophie, I'd really like to know what Rebekah wants but not that badly."

"Damon I think you have to do this."

I could see in his face he was thinking about the last time he and Rebekah had fooled around, it was the night I came back.

"The answers no. I'll find a different way to get the information from her."

"Damon, I'm not particularly happy about this but it's necessary."  
>"You had a dream Sophie. That's all it was."<br>"No Damon, it's part of the plan."

"Sophie, I love you but I refuse to do this."

"Damon it's important. I think she knows how to kill Klaus."

That was the only thing that made sense. Rebekah would do anything to keep her brother alive and it's the one secret she would never give up willingly.

"We could get rid of Klaus permanently. Damon I don't love the idea of you and Rebekah together but it's just a means to an end. I know you won't mean it and that you love me but I think you need to do this."

"Why can't Stefan do it."  
>"Because I saw you."<p>

Damon's blue eyes searched my face, "No Sophie, I won't do it."

"Yes you will."

Damon shook his head and got out of bed and went into the shower. I knew if I pushed he would just keep resisting he needed to think about this. He had to weigh the options, one night with Rebekah for a lifetime without Klaus, it seemed like a pretty fair deal even to me. I would hate what was happening but if I could suck it up so could he.

Damon stayed in the shower for an extremely long time but when he came out he looked resolved.

"Rebekah would never even believe that I didn't love you."

"She will, because I'm going to make her think we're done."  
>"How?"<br>"With Elijah."

Damon looked like I had staked him, "Sophie this is nuts, we can't do this."

"We will, I've seen it."  
>"You saw yourself with Elijah."<br>"No Sage mentions that I was with him."  
>Damon shut his eyes and looked like he was trying not to put his fist through the wall.<p>

"Damon if this wasn't our only chance I wouldn't consider it, but I really believe that if we are going to get rid of Klaus this is our last shot."

Damon shook his head and sat down on the bed, "I don't like this."

"I know… I don't either," I kissed his cheek. "I love you Damon, but I think we have to do this."

Damon nodded once and I was glad that he was on board.

"How is this going to work?"  
>"I don't know. Lana hasn't even mentioned Elijah coming back to Mystic Falls but clearly he'll be here soon."<p>

"Well what happens?"

"I think we need to 'fight', I'll go to Lana's and see Elijah, you'll find out and the next day go after Rebekah."  
>"What do I say to her?"<br>"I don't know but I think Sage will tell you that."

"What do we fight about?" he asked bleakly.

I thought about it and then I hit the perfect thing, "I'll tell Lana that I think there's something between you and Elena."

Damon looked like I had slapped him. I felt terrible for even suggesting this but it just remained an insistent thought that wouldn't disappear.

"When are you leaving?" Damon asked looking sick.

"I'll go tomorrow."

He nodded and then walked away. I knew this was a crazy gamble but we had to take it.

LANA'S POV

I let Rebekah leave and was severely unimpressed with the fact that she was gone and I could do nothing to help. I paced around the house stressed and nervous to no end. I doubted Rebekah's skills at interrogation. In areas like this I had a more direct approach ideal, similar to Klaus', I would threaten, maim, torture until I had what I needed to keep my family safe. My phone started ringing and I grabbed it seeing Klaus' name.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Better than okay."  
>"You have Finn?"<p>

"No, but I did run into Elijah, we'll be home tonight."

"Shut up really!"

Klaus laughed, "Yes, love, we should be back fairly soon."

"Well I have to go then."  
>"What's the rush?"<br>"I am going to prepare a family diner."  
>"I don't think that's necessary."<br>"Whatever you love the idea of it," I replied.

"I'll see you soon."

I hung up and raced to the kitchen. I tried to think of what I wanted to make. Now that I was no longer human our pantry was a little less well stocked. I decided on a classic meal, roast beef, mashed potatoes, and the like with apple pie for dessert. I raced into town and hit up the grocery store, I saw Alaric and gave him a quick wave. He waved back politely. I got home and started cooking. Rebekah came home a little before five and came looking for me.

"Any luck today?" I asked her.  
>"Some."<br>"Are you going to tell me?"  
>"No. Why are you cooking?"<br>"Klaus and Elijah are coming home."

Rebekah flashed me a smile that was dazzling, "Well I need to get ready."

She blurred away at high speeds.

I glanced down at my sweat pants and the shirt that had stains all over it. I added changing to my list of things to do. I went to the dining room and let my creativity take over. I knew I was being elaborate and a little ridiculous but I didn't care. This would be our first official family diner and even though Klaus was acting like it was no big deal I knew he was secretly excited about it. I finished all of my kitchen chores and went upstairs to get dressed. I looked at my closet and couldn't decide what I wanted. I settled on dark wash jeans and a knit sweater. I applied my makeup sparingly and let my hair just go to its normal curly, frizzy state. I picked up a book and started reading not really paying attention or receiving the information. I heard Klaus' car stop outside the door and I flew down the stairs at the same time as Rebekah. Klaus hadn't even made it to the house yet but I ran outside and threw myself at him. He caught me in a hug and I kissed him. Someone cleared their throat and I looked over at Elijah, I let go of Klaus and pulled Elijah into a hug.

Klaus and Rebekah started walking to the house and I pulled Elijah after them.

"Klaus told me he changed you. How are you adjusting?" he asked as we walked.

"I love it."

"I guess you're officially a Mikaelsen now," Elijah commented.

"Hardly," I laughed.

"Changing you isn't something Niklaus would have done unless he intended to keep you forever," Elijah said quietly.

Klaus turned and stared at Elijah as if hoping to silence him. I wasn't sure what was going on between them but I just ignored it.

"Well are you boys hungry?" I asked.

Klaus smiled, "Ravenous."  
>"Well everything's ready."<p>

Klaus grabbed my hand and we walked to the dining room together. I had already laid everything out so it looked perfect.

"You've been busy," Klaus said as he sat down at the head of the table.

"It's amazing what a person can accomplish when they don't have a sexy man friend around harassing them."

"Is that really how you refer to me?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Boyfriend just sounds silly, lover to cliché, sexy man friend has a nice ring to it."

Elijah laughed and Rebekah looked bored as she was used to our odd conversations. I started passing the food around with orders to dig in. We sat making quiet chit chat and I loved how it felt to be having a family moment. I had missed this sort of time from my old life and it was nice to have it now. Elijah and Klaus were discussing stuff from when they were still human and disagreeing over small details but the atmosphere remained light hearted. I was so focused on their stories that I didn't even notice that there was another person in the house.

Klaus leaned in, "Sophie's here," he whispered. I smiled she was the only other person I would have wanted here.

"We're in the dining room," I shouted to her. I heard her walking, she came in and I grabbed her a plate and a chair and seated her next to Elijah and across from me.

"Hey," she said in greeting but I could see something was off.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

She nodded and I started passing her stuff. She stared at the table not focusing on anyone. She dished up slamming the mashed potatoes on to her plate with an angry thwap, tossing the spoon forcefully back into the bowl. I glanced at Klaus and he looked at me for a second before returning his focus back to Sophie. She finished getting her food and then proceeded to take a few mouthfuls and then started to just push it around on her plate. The warm atmosphere was drying up under her hostility. Something huge must have happened to bring her here.

"Sophie, why don't we go and talk," I suggested.

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk."

"Sophie did something happen to you?" Klaus asked point blank. She met his gaze full on and I felt like she was on the edge. Sophie broke the eye contact and looked at me.

She sighed, "I might as well just say it. Everyone will know soon enough. There's something going on between Damon and Elena," her voice cracked at the end and she looked so wretched. I hit rage mode in an instant. Sophie would never make this accusation lightly. She would have had to witness something and I could only imagine what she had walked in on.

"That doppelganger slut!" I said as I stood up.

"Lana calm down," Klaus ordered.

"No, I am going to go burn her _fucking_ house to the ground!" I said as I started walking away, hell bent on making Elena miserable.

Klaus grabbed my arm leading me into the kitchen.

"Take a deep breath," he said.

"Don't worry Klaus, I won't kill her only break most of her bones, you can have her back when I'm done. Damon on the other hand won't be so lucky."

He frowned, "Lana I know you're mad, but hurting Damon and Elena won't solve any problems."

"Listen to the voice of reason over here," I muttered. "The one time I want to be a total vengeful bitch and for lack of a better term pull a '_Klaus'_ you won't let me."

He smiled, "Sophie will be more upset if you hurt them."

"Well we won't tell her what we're going to do."  
>"<em>We're<em> not doing anything," Klaus replied.

"Elena has her claws in everyone's men, this has got to stop somewhere. So all I will do is scare her a little and then I'll come straight home," I promised.

"Sorry doll, you're staying here," Klaus said pulling me closer to him as I tried to escape.

"Fine just let me do one thing."

"What?"  
>"Give me your phone."<p>

Klaus handed it to me, I dialed Damon's number. I needed to know what had happened if I was going to effectively help Sophie.

"Hello?" he answered confused not recognizing the number.

"What the fuck did Sophie see?" I said enunciating every word.

"Lana stay out of this."  
>"No Damon, is it true about you and Elena?"<p>

There was a long silence and I waited for his answer.

"This has nothing to do with you,"

It was as good as a yes.

"You make me sick Damon. I thought you were the best of all them…you will never do better than Sophie and Elena will never really love you," I hung up and handed Klaus' phone back to him. What I had said was true, I may be in love with Klaus but Damon was hands down the better man. Damon wasn't afraid of making the tough decisions or doing what needed to be done. He may be arrogant, cocky and rather selfish but when push came to shove he would do what was best even if it wasn't what was best for him.

I heard the front door close and then I listened.

"Where's Sophie?"  
>"Elijah has her."<br>"I need to go talk to her."

"I think that's a bad idea, you're a little volatile right now. Sophie needs someone level headed and impartial, she can get that from Elijah."

I sighed because I knew he was right, "Can you do something for me?" I asked.

Klaus nodded,

"I have a pie in that fridge, would you mind getting it?"

Klaus smiled.

Blood would have been much more satisfying but would have made me spin even farther out of control, I needed something familiar.

"So much for a pleasant family diner," I commented as I started eating.

"This is the least dramatic family thing we have ever done as a family so you should feel very pleased with yourself."

I leaned against the counter and kept eating.

SOPHIE'S POV

I watched Klaus drag Lana into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god Klaus needed Elena alive otherwise this could have gotten very ugly.

I sat between Elijah and Rebekah pushing the food on my plate around again. Rebekah stood up suddenly and walked away.

I glanced at Elijah and found I was under his intense scrutiny.

"What?" I asked him.

"Lana loves you a lot."

I nodded, "We've been friends since childhood."

I started tapping my foot nervously. I needed to somehow seduce Elijah. How was I supposed to do that? He was the picture of decorum and politeness. I couldn't just throw him on a bed and have my way with him, he would stop me instantly. This would be easier if it was Kol, I'd probably even have a better chance of getting Klaus into bed with me. I shook my head and tried to focus. I could do this; Sage had said I was successful in this endeavour.

"I need to get out of here," I muttered. "Do you want to go on a walk with me?" I asked Elijah.

He nodded and I wondered if this was going to be easier than I thought. We headed outside and we started wandering towards the wooded area. I stumbled a bit and Elijah grabbed my arm and balanced me. I expected him to let me go but he just tucked my arm into his and we kept walking. I really liked Elijah, he was kind, sexy, smart…a good guy, and I loved good guys as much as Lana loved bad guys. I had a momentary twinge of guilt as I realized I would be playing Elijah. Hopefully he wouldn't be to mad.

We meandered in silence, I appreciated the fact that he didn't try to fill our time with idle chatter. I sighed loudly.

"Would you like to turn around?" he asked.

"No."

He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back even though I didn't really want to. There was a path in the trees that I could hardly see but Elijah walked confidently along it and I just followed him.

"So were you surprised to see that Lana was a vampire?" I asked him, genuinely curious to see what he thought of the new addition to his family.

"I was surprised that Rebekah didn't tell me when it happened, I only found out last night when Niklaus told me. Is Lana happy to be a vampire?"

"She thinks it's the best thing ever." I smiled.

"I still can't believe that Niklaus found someone that loves him. He's had plenty of girls over the years, groupies who were attracted to his power and the prestige of an original vampire."

I made a mental note of that so I could tell Lana later.

"I don't think anyone has ever genuinely cared about him the way Lana does," Elijah said.

"Do you think he loves her?"  
>"Lana has outlasted every other girl he's ever shown an interest in. He's never changed any of his companions before and he told me that he loves her. I think that worries him though."<p>

"Why is he afraid of love?" I asked bitterly.

"No I think he's more worried about Lana's safety. Our family has its share of enemies and the terror that Niklaus spread is widely remembered and no one knew how to go after him because he didn't care about anyone but himself. Now Lana has a huge target painted on her because of him."

I hadn't really thought about that before.

"Is she in danger all the time?"  
>Elijah shook his head, "No people are still scared of him and all of us will protect her. But still it's risky to be her."<br>"Does Lana know that he's worried about this?"  
>"He said he hasn't said anything to her but Lana's clever she probably already knows."<br>"So why did Klaus go looking for you?"

"Family concerns," Elijah said simply but plainly closing the topic for discussion.

"Do you think Klaus will marry Lana?"

Elijah shrugged, "Klaus manages to surprise me all the time."

We continued walking in silence. The trail swooped around and led us back to the house. I followed Elijah inside and we sat down on the couch. I had never seen Elijah in anything but a suit and I couldn't help but imagine that he had pajamas cut to look like a suit.

"Elijah I know you don't know me well but will you do me a huge favour?" I asked him.

He glanced towards me, "Will you go with me to get my stuff tomorrow?"

"Get what stuff?"  
>"My stuff from the Boarding house."<br>I needed to make it look like I wasn't going back.

"I think you should sleep on it and then ask me later," he said wisely.

"No Elijah, I've known for a while now, I just tried to pretend it wasn't happening. The plan was for Damon to be in love with Elena and I think I never really had a chance with him, not for the long run anyways."

"Elena loves Stefan, why would she go after Damon?" Elijah asked.

I had rehearsed all of this stuff beforehand

"Elena, has been confused about who she loves for a long time. Even before Lana and I showed up she was getting hung up on Damon. Stefan and her have been growing farther apart and her friends have run out on her. Damon never does, so I think she started to get a little too fond of him. I thought I was being crazy and paranoid. She would call him and I would find them together all of the time, I caught them kissing each other today."

Elijah just sat there and let me talk.

"I should have walked away a while ago, but I didn't and after that I can't just ignore what was going on. I won't be their fool."

Elijah smiled at me, "You'll find someone better Sophie. Damon is still just a petulant child, never sure what he wants. You deserve someone who sees how amazing you are."

Was he hitting on me? I wasn't sure what to do next. I shuffled so I was closer to him and he didn't pull back.

"Elijah, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked,

"I spend too much time on the run to ever build relationships. Klaus was a threat and I didn't want to drag anyone down with me."

I chuckled and he looked a little affronted, "You are just too good Elijah, always thinking about others and looking after everyone. You've earned some happiness."

He glanced down at me and I saw something in his eyes. Desire, perhaps.

I touched his face and he became perfectly still. I leaned in and kissed his cheek hesitantly. He wasn't Damon but I still was attracted to him. I felt like I should have been feeling much more guilty about what I was doing but I still couldn't help but feel a little thrilled that I was turning Elijah on.

I kissed Elijah full on and his technique was perfect. Suddenly Elijah was pushing me backwards,

"Sophie we aren't going to do this. You are upset and this isn't right," he said breathing heavily.

"I'm not upset Elijah, I'm not happy but I'm not mad at Damon. The plans are the plans and I just have to go along with it," I ran my hand along his thigh and his body tensed up before relaxing in to my touch.

"Elijah I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment but we both need a night of forgetting," I whispered in his ear before tracing kisses down his neck.

I shifted so that I was straddling him and I started kissing him again this time it was intense and even I forgot that I was just using him for a devious plot. He sat up slightly and I pushed his coat off and started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

As my hands wandered across his chest he groaned slightly and I felt like a total Bond girl seducing 007. I felt Elijah's hands slip under my shirt and I raised my arms over my head letting him remove that particular article of clothing. His lips brushed across my collar bone and I felt him shift me so I was lying down and he was on top of me. I started thinking about Damon and I had a moment where I wanted to shove Elijah away but I knew this needed to happen. Elijah nipped lightly at my neck and I was brought back into the present moment. He pressed his lips to mine and I quickly deepened our kiss before I could chicken out and run home.


	52. Chapter 52

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_SOPHIE'S POV_

_As my hands wandered across his chest he groaned slightly and I felt like a total Bond girl seducing 007. I felt Elijah's hands slip under my shirt and I raised my arms over my head letting him remove that particular article of clothing. His lips brushed across my collar bone and I felt him shift me so I was lying down and he was on top of me. I started thinking about Damon and I had a moment where I wanted to shove Elijah away but I knew this needed to happen. Elijah nipped lightly at my neck and I was brought back into the present moment. He pressed his lips to mine and I quickly deepened our kiss before I could chicken out and run home._

DAMON'S POV

I was pacing back and forth in the living room downing glass after glass of bourbon. I was having trouble keeping my composure knowing that Sophie was right now trying to get Elijah in bed with her. The glass in my hand shattered under the pressure of my grip. The thought of Sophie being with anyone but me was driving me crazy. I glanced at the clock and I knew that by now she would have to be getting close to her goal. I got in my car and headed towards Klaus' ostentatious mansion. Obviously the guy was overcompensating for something.

The place was illuminated and I listened for a minute and I heard people moving around in the house but I couldn't get anything to distinctive. I got out of the car and walked to the house. I put on my game face. I needed to look like I was just coming to talk. I thought about knocking on the door but I decided not to. I walked in and Klaus met me in the entry way.

"What are you doing here mate?" he asked in his insufferable accent.

"Where are Sophie and Lana?" If this was a real crisis situation they would be together.

"Lana's upstairs and Sophie's in the other room," he smiled. "Third door on the left," he walked away and I knew that he knew Sophie was with Elijah. I headed in the direction he had pointed and the closer I got I listened and I could hear Sophie's heart beating louder until it was the only thing I could focus on. I had thought it would be tough to be convincing at how mad I was, but when I walked in and saw her pinned under Elijah as he pawed at her like an animal, I saw red.

"What the hell!" I said loudly.

Sophie's hazel eyes flashed to me and I could see her already begging me to forgive her with a glance.

"Damon," Elijah said politely as if I hadn't just walked in on him putting his hands all over the person I loved. I had been intending to just call her a few names and yell a bit, so even I was a little surprised that I found myself racing across the room intent on killing Elijah.

SOPHIE'S POV

"What the hell!" Damon said. I looked up and saw the anger in his eyes. I couldn't move under his gaze. Elijah pulled back slightly but didn't get off of me. I didn't even see Damon move but suddenly I felt Elijah get closer then suddenly there was a cracking as the couch flipped. I got my bearings and saw Damon on top of Elijah then just as fast Damon was flying through the air and crashing loudly into a wall. There was a snapping sound and I wasn't sure if it was coming from Damon or the beams in the wall. Damon raced towards Elijah again and I expected Elijah to meet him half way but Elijah planted himself in front of me in a protective stance. I could see the rage in Damon increase tenfold when he noticed Elijah's gesture.

Damon grabbed hold of Elijah again and I knew this was getting out of hand and I didn't want Damon getting hurt. I tried to launch myself between them but I felt someone latch on to me and hold me in place. Damon and Elijah were suddenly hurled in opposite directions.

"That's enough," Klaus roared as he pinned Damon against the wall.

Elijah stopped in his tracks and I looked to see who was holding me and I was shocked to see Rebekah. There was a loud commotion as Lana entered the room.  
>"What the fuck!" she shouted as she took in the scene of a broken couch, a hole in the wall and a pissed of Damon being held back by Klaus.<p>

Lana took in the whole event and I could see her piecing together what happened. Her blue eyes narrowed in on Damon and she shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would dare come here," she spit out at him. "Damon you have five seconds to get the fuck out of my home before I stake you myself."

Damon opened his mouth but she cut across him.

"You don't get to talk Damon, you have done enough. No don't even look at Sophie for help, you have treated her like shit and then had the audacity to come here and start trouble. You have no one to blame but yourself you selfish son of a bitch."

I could see Lana working herself up into a fury that would become unstoppable if it progressed. Klaus let go of Damon and he started watching Lana and I knew he would stop her before she could get to out of control but I also knew I had to step in.

"Damon," I said quietly, "just go."

This was the worst part so far, to chase him away now felt like I was being kicked in the chest.

Damon stared at me and I could see him struggling. Please don't give the game away now, I prayed silently.

Damon scoffed and then crossed the room with as much swagger as he possessed as if what had just happened didn't affect him at all.

"Faster Damon before I lose my small amount of patience," Lana shouted.

I heard the front door slam and I choked a little as I imagined Damon going home alone. There was a silence as Lana, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah all stared at me. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. I started scrambling trying to find it, there was a piece sticking out from underneath the couch. I stumbled towards it and the couch made a loud grating sound as I moved it and hastily picked up my shirt. I needed some time to think; I covered myself up and tried to leave.

"Sophie," Lana said and I could feel her moving towards me. I didn't turn around.

"I just need to be alone," I replied as I brushed past Klaus and down a corridor into a different room.

I curled up on a couch and looked out a window. I was feeling a lot of things all at once. I was feeling terrible about Damon and Elijah but also feeling rather clever as I had just pulled a fast one over on the original family. I took a few deep breathes and tried to organize my thoughts. My part in all of this was over now and the rest depended on Damon. I shut that out immediately not wanting to imagine what tomorrow will bring. I sat alone for a long time.

"How are you love?" Klaus asked he breezed in.

This was the first time he had ever used a term of endearment on me.

"How do you think I am _darling_?" I asked sarcastically.

"I assume you are in need of a drink," he replied with a smile. I finally noticed that he had two glasses in his hand. "You're a whisky girl are you not?"

I nodded and he walked to a tall cabinet and grabbed a bottle and poured us both a stiff drink. Mine burned on the way down but I passed my glass back over and Klaus refilled it. I wasn't sure what he was doing here. At a time like this it would make more sense for my best friend to be here.

"Where's Elijah?"

Even though I had been using him, I was still a little offended that as soon as things got bad he bailed on me.

Klaus glanced at me, "Elijah is off somewhere feeling guilty about kissing you."

"What, why?"  
>"Have you met my brother? He assumes he needs to be extra moral to make up for my lack of them," he smiled as if amused. "You managed to lead the straight laced one off the righteous path, that deserves a toast," Klaus laughed, clinking his glass against mine. I chewed my lip feeling even worse, I didn't think about how Elijah would feel now.<p>

"Maybe I should go talk to him," I sighed.

"That would be as good as talking to a wall. Elijah loves to take on other's guilt he's a real martyr. Best to just leave him be for a night."

I nodded and drained my drink.

"Thanks Klaus," I said.

He seemed surprised and a little confused.

"For stopping Damon and Elijah…and Lana."

If he wasn't here things could have gotten ugly for everyone.

He smirked, "I do what I can."

I wasn't sure what to say after that. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost midnight. Klaus stood up.

"There are rooms upstairs that you can stay in," he said as he walked out.

I sat on the couch and thought about going upstairs but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I spotted a thick blanket on a chair in the corner I grabbed it and flopped down on the couch. The day's emotions and stress got to me and I blacked out as soon as I laid down.

LANA'S POV

"Damon's on the list," I muttered darkly as I hiked up my pajama pants.

"What list?" Klaus asked

"My hit list."

He smiled, "Who else is on the list?"  
>"Donald Trump cause he's a douche, and this mean bus driver who told me to stand by the bus stop even though he would have splashed me because of the puddles," I replied as I sat down on the bed.<p>

"Did Sophie come upstairs yet?" I asked.

Klaus shook his head no, "I think she fell asleep downstairs."

"We have a mansion with a million beds, she is not spending the night on a couch," I muttered as I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To wake her ass up," I said as I walked out into the hall. I hustled down the stairs and into the sitting room Sophie was in. She was lightly snoring and I smiled a little. I was reaching out to shake her when Klaus stopped me.

"Don't you dare wake her up," he muttered.

"Why do you care?" I huffed, feeling thwarted for the millionth time that day.

Klaus rolled his eyes at my attitude. He bent down and scooped Sophie up and held her snugly against him. I was slightly impressed with him. He could be a good guy when the mood hit him. He headed up the stairs and I followed him cutting in front as we approached the room Sophie always stayed in. I flipped the covers back and he dropped her down so gently she didn't even stir.

"Did you drug her?" I whispered.

"Yes Lana, I drugged her," he answered his voice thick with sarcasm. I flipped the covers over her and we went back to our room. I still wasn't sure what to do. I was still angry at Damon and wanted to rip his head off his shoulders and do something mean to Elena but I knew I wouldn't be allowed to. I knew Sophie had always thought Elijah was super sexy so I shouldn't have been surprised that they were getting hot and heavy, but I was. I was sort if curious to know what she said to him to lead him over to the dark side. I crawled over Klaus to my side of the bed.

"I am so glad that today is over," I said as I got under the covers and rolled against Klaus.

"This certainly wasn't how I expected the evening to go," he commented.

I kissed his cheek, "Well I'm glad you're home."

He turned to face me, "I can't stay long, I need to leave again tomorrow."

I frowned, "Is Elijah going to stick around?"  
>"No, he's been looking for a way to break the spell that binds us together."<p>

I was pleased that Klaus was letting me know what was going on but I was sad that I only got him for one night. I cuddled up against him and he held on to me tightly and I fell asleep quickly.

SOPHIE'S POV

When I woke up the next morning I was in a bed. This isn't where I had fallen asleep! I sat up and recognized the room that I always stayed in. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. I yawned a couple of times and then went to the bathroom. I was still in my clothes and wished I had thought to bring a change of clothes with me. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed a note stuck to the door. I pulled it down recognizing Lana's childish scrawl.

_Hey Lady,_

_Rebekah and I had to go to a stupid thing in town, and Klaus and Elijah are gone so you are on your own for a bit. Feel free to raid my closet for something to wear and there are tons of leftovers in the fridge so go to town. I'll see you in a bit._

_Lana_

Well that's just great. Being in this house was unnerving at the best of times but to be here alone made it worse. I began to envision the grisly murders that may have taken place in this abode. What if they left the bodies hidden in the walls and under the floors! I couldn't stop thinking that way even though I was creeping myself out. I walked down the halls until I came to the wide double doors leading into Lana and Klaus' room. I knocked once just to be sure no one was inside and then cautiously opened the door. I wandered into the closet and started flipping through the stacks of clothes. I found a pair of jeans and a sweater I pulled the on and rolled the cuffs up a couple of times. I went downstairs and found I couldn't stand the silence I quickly poured a bowl of cereal and then went outside to the patio. I ate deep in thought. I was starting to second guess myself, what if what I had seen was just in my head and not really important at all. I wanted to hear Damon's voice so badly but I knew I couldn't call him. The thought that I wouldn't see him until tomorrow at the earliest was torture. I started thinking about him and Rebekah and then I quickly shut down those thoughts. If this was going to work I couldn't think about that otherwise I would give it all away. I finished eating and went back into the house; I saw Lana's I-pod on a table and a book. I grabbed both and went back outside to wait for her return.

LANA'S POV

I woke up when Klaus was trying to quietly get out of bed. I let him escape but I joined him in the shower.

"Are you going to that bridge thing?" Klaus asked as I dropped my towel and got dressed.

"Of course. I need to go and mingle amongst the humanoids occasionally."

Klaus laughed, "Well try to keep your temper in check today love. I promised that I would keep the town protected. I would hate to have to kill you for harassing the peasants."

"I'll be on my best behavior," I promised.

Klaus leaned in and kissed me once then grabbed his bag off the floor and left. I finished getting ready sliding into a pair of boots and a leather jacket. I met Rebekah in the entry way.

"Are we taking my car or yours?" I asked jokingly, assuming I would drive.

"I'll drive," she said. I had seen Rebekah behind the wheel of a car and found it alarming.

"Do you know what I'll just meet you there," I said politely.

She frowned and then walked outside. I grabbed my keys and followed her to Wickery Bridge. I had never been there before and as I wandered across the bridge losing Rebekah in the crowd I wondered what I had been like to be here the night that Sophie and I got pulled out of Mystic Falls. I was looking down into the water when I felt someone watching me. I glanced up and saw Alaric, Meredith and the scum sucking snake Damon. I turned away trying to get my rage under control. Klaus had told me to be on my best behavior and I was going to act accordingly. I turned towards them with a big smile on my face and began to head in their direction.

"Alaric, Meredith it's lovely to see you," I said kindly.

Alaric looked uncomfortable and Meredith just stared at me, I had never been formally introduced to her.

"Is Sophie with you?" Damon asked curtly.

"Is Elena with you?" I replied quickly.

His eyes darkened and he smiled sardonically.

Alaric and Meredith both stood there looking confused.

"I should be going, but Meredith if you ever need some medical help of a certain nature let me know I'm more than happy to donate to a good cause."

She nodded wide eyed.

"Just tell Stefan and he'll get the message to me." I said before walking away.

Carol Lockwood in all her pompous glory got up and started making a speech about history and the like and how wonderful it was that they could finally begin the restoration thanks to Klaus Mikaelsen's benevolent generosity. She drew attention to Rebekah and thanked her as well, I loudly cat called from the opposite side of the crowd.

Carol finished her spiel and everyone started to converse amongst themselves. I crossed to where Rebekah stood.

"Can we leave yet?" I asked her.

"I think we should stay a little longer," she replied. I watched the direction of her gaze and saw her staring at Damon who was getting all up in the business of a red headed harpy.

"Who's that prostitute?" I snapped loudly.

"Sage," growled out Rebekah.

"You know her?"  
>"She was obsessed with Finn for ever."<p>

I studied her; the way she touched and leaned into Damon clearly said they were more than friends. I was not going to stand idly by and watch some hooker walk in to Sophie's territory. They may have been broken up but somehow in my mind if Damon wasn't with Sophie then he didn't get to be with anyone. I sauntered across to them weaving through the crowd easily. Sage spotted me coming and Damon turned to face me.

"What do you want?" Damon asked harshly.

"Just to introduce myself," I replied airily. "I'm his ex's best friend and Stefan's current wife. You're Paprika right?"

Damon narrowed his eyes and looked like he wanted to punch me into the dirt.

"It's Sage actually," Sage said giving me the once over.

"Just ignore her," Damon interjected.

"Oh Damon," I said in a sing song voice as I started patting his arm he glanced at me and as soon as he made eye contact with me I snapped his wrist back feeling the satisfying crack as I broke the bone. He grunted in pain and Sage made a move towards me but Damon stopped her in her tracks.

"You two have a lovely day…Damon, Cilantro."

I turned with a flourish and started to walk away. I heard Sage asking why Damon had stopped her but he muttered something about me being with Klaus. I was at the edge of the crowd when I came across Rebekah.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yes."  
>"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"<br>"Only if we can try to burn Sage," I said darkly.

Rebekah smiled, "Most days I would say yes."

"I'll see you at home," I said as she went back towards the crowd. As I walked through the parking lot I spotted Damon's car. I pulled out my keys and smiled happily as I carved 'Salvawhore' deeply into his perfect paint job on the driver's door. I took a look at my handy work feeling like a total bad ass. I got in my SUV laughing about what I had done. As I cruised through town I knew I needed to confront Elena. She was just as much to blame as Damon. I wasn't going to hurt her, just scare her like I had said. I stopped outside her house and strolled casually to her door. I rang the bell and she answered it with a wide smile.

"Lana, how are you?" she said as if pleased to see me.

What a man stealing home wrecking piece of trash she is.

"I know Jeremy's in Denver," I said with a smile on my face.

"What?" she asked confused and clearly shocked that I knew.

"Don't fuck with my family Elena, that includes Sophie," I replied dropping my grin.

Elena stared at me blankly and I was filled with loathing. She had no remorse about anything she ever did. Always deluding herself into thinking that she was in the right. She made me sick.

I walked away from her, got in my SUV and peeled out of there and went home. I found Sophie sitting outside reading and listening to music.

"Hey how was the thing in town?" she asked as I plopped down beside her.

"Boring, I saw Damon."

I had been debating on whether or not if I should tell her about Sage.

"Oh," she said her face becoming blank.

I figured it would only hurt more if she heard it from someone else.

"He was there with a whore named Sage."

She looked at me stunned and I could see her mind working.

"I don't think he brought her I think she just turned up but I gave him hell," I said with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I broke his arm and keyed his car."

Her eyes got wide and she looked worried, "Lana he is going to kill you. He loves his car."

I shrugged, "It's not like he can't get it fixed. Plus he's lucky that I didn't just total the fucking thing and leave him to find the wreckage."

Sophie still looked worried. She still loved him. I knew that her feelings for him wouldn't just dry up and dissipate after one steamy shirtless make out session with Elijah. I wasn't really sure what I hoped for with her. Damon had blown his shot with her, and even though Elijah was super adorable and sweet he would never understand Sophie the way Damon did. Why did that ass have to ruin everything? She had come back here for him and he just had to go behind her back with Elena.

I folded my arms across my chest and stared out into the yard.

"Do you want to order take out and eat ice cream in bed with me, while watching a movie of your choice?" I asked Sophie. It wasn't even lunch time yet but I doubted she would be up for anything else.

"That sounds perfect," Sophie said tiredly.

"Let me go and change the sheets and call the Grill. What do you want?"

"Cheeseburger and poutine…would it be wrong to get an order of onion rings?" she asked dulcetly.

"Onion rings are never wrong," I smiled.

I went into the house and grabbed some new bedding out of the linen closet and walked to my room. I changed the sheets and called the Grill.

"Mystic Grill, Matt speaking."  
>"Hey Matt, its Lana."<p>

There was a pause on the other line. I could just imagine his expression, wondering if I was calling to cause trouble or just to make idle chit chat.

"What can I get for you?" he asked warily.

I placed my order and he told me it would be ready by the time I went to get it. I yelled at Sophie to tell her I was leaving. I raced back into town and stopped at the Grill grabbed my order and headed home. I collected Sophie from her room and dragged her to mine, changed into sweats and a tank top and when I flopped onto my normal side of the bed Sophie insisted I switch to Klaus' side. I rolled my eyes but did as she asked. We lay in bed watching Anne of Green Gables. Rebekah sauntered in just after Mathew died and both of us were crying while picking at the food spread on the bed.

"God you two need help," she muttered as she stood in the doorway.

"What do you need Rebekah?" I asked a little sharply.

"Where is Nick hiding his good booze?" she replied.

"In the secret compartment in the back of our closet," I answered mockingly.

"Do you have one of those?" Sophie asked.

"No, but it would be awesome if we did."

"Lana focus!" Rebekah cut in, "Where's his best stuff?"

"Check the bottom drawer of his desk in the study," I replied. She thanked me and then took off.

"Won't he be mad when he finds out you gave away his secret hiding place?"

I laughed, "No because if Rebekah had any sense she would have just gone to check the wine cellar for the good stuff because that's where it is. The stuff in his desk is nothing special."

"Don't you feel a little pretentious living in a house with a wine cellar?"

"Not at all, it complements the ballroom and conservatory quite nicely," I answered pompously.

Sophie rolled her eyes and we went back to watching the movie. We spent the night marathon watching any movies that appealed to us. Eventually we fell asleep. My dreams were vivid and crazy jumping around without any rhyme or reason, leaving me exhausted the next morning.

I watched Sophie make pancakes for breakfast. She seemed distracted and jittery; I assumed this was just the break up emotions starting to leak out. We ate and I had a blood pack and then we went outside for a time. Sophie went upstairs to have a shower and I wandered around aimlessly, debating on calling Klaus. I heard Rebekah walk in the front door.

"Are you just getting home?" I called out to her.

She walked into the ballroom where I had been killing time dancing and practicing my moves. She stopped close to me and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh god Rebekah…tell me you didn't."

I could smell Damon all over her that and the fabric softener Sophie loved.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rebekah simpered.

"I'm talking about the fact that you spent the night with Damon. Please tell me you didn't sleep with him."

She shrugged and walked away.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly. I had no idea what to do. Should I tell Sophie about this? Damon had been clearly acting out. After being caught with Elena he had been out and about with Sage and then had sex with Rebekah. I was on the verge of having him killed.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Klaus. I needed his direction because right now I was so lost.

"Hey lovely," he said in greeting.

"I'm having a crisis," I moaned.

"What's going on?"  
>"You're sister is a total whore," I whisper shouted.<p>

"Lana," Klaus said warningly. He loved Rebekah.

"She slept with Damon last night. He and Sophie could have worked their shit out. Now that can't happen because she couldn't keep her legs closed," I snapped.

"Well why are you calling me?" he asked,

"I don't know what to do…do I tell Sophie?"

"What do you think you should do?"  
>"Now is no time to be cryptic. I need your opinion. Sophie will be crushed when she finds out because it was Rebekah that was with Damon when we came back and I can't have Sophie living here with Rebekah and her not know."<p>

"Take a deep breath and calm down," he said reassuringly.

"Klaus what am I going to do?"  
>"Sophie deserves to know. If you want Rebekah to disappear for a few days I'll tell her to go."<p>

"How do I even tell Sophie this?" I asked him bleakly.

"That's up to you love."  
>"Can you come home and castrate Damon for me?"<p>

"That seems harsh."  
>"Well he deserves it. Fuck Klaus, I don't know if I can tell her about Rebekah."<p>

"You'll be fine and don't do anything rash. I don't want you picking a fight with Damon while you are so unprotected."

"Well then you won't be happy to hear I broke his arm and keyed his car yesterday."

Klaus sighed, "Why would you do that?"  
>"He upset me."<p>

Klaus chuckled a bit, "Don't be so impulsive. Now quit procrastinating and go and talk to Sophie."

Damn he knew me to well. I was trying to avoid the talk I knew I needed to have with her. I told him I loved him and then hung up. I went upstairs and saw Sophie coming down the hall. She looked miserable.

I sat her down in the living room.

"I need to tell you something," I said quietly.

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Sophie said immediately fearing the worst.

"Rebekah came home this morning. She spent the night with Damon."

Sophie stared at me, "Did she tell you that?"

"No but I could smell him on her. Sophie I'm so sorry and she'll leave if you want her to."

Sophie looked around wildly and her eyes filled up with tears, "I can't stay here," she gasped.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I just can't stay…I have to go," she was running for the exit and I knew that if I chased her it would just be a waste of time. I watched her run to her car and peel out and down the drive way.

I stomped up the stairs to Rebekah's room.

"Rebekah, I love you because we're family but stay away from me for a while." I said firmly. Then I turned on my heel and went back to my room and worried about Sophie.


	53. Chapter 53

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_LANA'S POV_

"_What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Sophie said immediately fearing the worst._

"_Rebekah came home this morning. She spent the night with Damon."_

_Sophie stared at me, "Did she tell you that?"_

"_No but I could smell him on her. Sophie I'm so sorry and she'll leave if you want her to."_

_Sophie looked around wildly and her eyes filled up with tears, "I can't stay here," she gasped._

"_Where do you want to go?" _

"_I just can't stay…I have to go," she was running for the exit and I knew that if I chased her it would just be a waste of time. I watched her run to her car and peel out and down the drive way._

_I stomped up the stairs to Rebekah's room._

"_Rebekah, I love you because we're family but stay away from me for a while." I said firmly. Then I turned on my heel and went back to my room and worried about Sophie._

SOPHIE'S POV

Hearing that it was over and Damon had held up his end brought on a huge mix of emotions. I was relieved that it was over and it had worked but I was also a little sick that he had been with Rebekah. I had told him to do it and gave him my blessing so I would never admit to him how jealous and upset I was. I would keep those feelings to myself. I could see how hesitant Lana was about telling me about Rebekah. As soon as she said it I knew I had to get out of her house. The thought of having to see Rebekah was too much. As I ran for my car all I could think about was Damon and going home to him.

As I saw the boarding house I felt myself relax slightly and then tense again. Damon would be feeling guilty about what had happened and I didn't know what I could say to him to make it okay. I stopped outside and ran into the house at full tilt. Damon met me at the door and I threw myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me and held onto me so tightly I thought my ribs were going to crack. I kissed his cheek and he pulled back and looked at me.

"Sophie I'm sorry about Rebekah," he said quietly.

"Don't be Damon, it had to happen. You have nothing to be sorry for."

He looked at me with doubt in his eyes and I could see that he was a little shaken. I ran my hands up and down his arms.

"Damon what happened over the last couple of days gets wiped off our history. None of it matters. We did what we had to and you know I love you and I know you love me and that's all there is to it."

He nodded once. Damon started kissing me, and for a second all I could think was his lips were on Rebekah last night, and I wanted to cringe but then I wondered if Damon was thinking about me and Elijah and suddenly I needed to prove to Damon that he was the only guy for me. I started kissing him back with zeal. My hands ran over his chest and I started letting them roam a little lower. Damon moaned as I undid his pants and continued exploring his body.

"I missed you," I said as I pushed him against the wall dead set on having my way with him.

"Sophie as much as I want to continue this particular escapade, we have work to do and we are no longer alone," he muttered.

"What?" I said pulling back.

Damon quickly did up his pants and gestured down the hall and I saw Sage standing there.

What the hell was she just going to watch me and Damon fool around?

"You must be Sophie," she said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Damon grabbed my hand and we walked towards her. Every step we took I could feel her judgement washing over me.

"So did you guys see what Rebekah's after?" I asked.

"There's a white oak tree still out there," Damon said with a broad smile.

I was flabbergasted, "What! As in the only thing that will kill Klaus!"

Damon nodded.

"Well where is it?" I asked quickly.

"We were looking through the old records trying to locate it," Sage said, her tone clearly saying that I had interrupted them.

"Can Rebekah tell that you guys were messing around in her head?"

"No, she has no clue that we know her dirty little secrets," Damon said gleefully.

We walked upstairs into the room where all of the records were kept. I had never spent much time around here and I found the dust from the old ledgers made me sneeze a lot but I helped them search anyways. Damon brought me a stack of books and I sat down on the floor and started flipping through them.

I was hitting the bottom of the stack when I saw it.

"Damon I think I found it!"

He raced over and grabbed the book from me.

"You gotta be kidding," he muttered.

"What?" Sage asked.

"It's Wickery Bridge."

I realized that we now had an entire bridge worth of lumber to kill Klaus. Damon was smiling still happy that his answer had appeared before him, I had moved past that to how this would affect everyone.

"Damon…." he was busy focusing on the ledger. "Damon!" his eyes flicked to mine. "If we kill him it will destroy Lana."

She was my best friend and I started to wonder what kind of person that made me if I was willing to destroy her life. Damon surveyed me for a minute.

"Lana? Do you mean that little bitch from yesterday?" Sage asked with a frown.

"She's my best friend so you do not get to talk about her like that," I said my temper flaring.

"You know she broke Damon's arm and vandalized his car?" Sage replied unimpressed.

I glanced at Damon to see his reaction to that statement,

"Because of me. She did it for me," I said in explanation. "Please don't be mad at her Damon, she did what she did because of girl code. I would have done the same thing to Klaus, maybe not the physical abuse, if Lana thought he was stepping out on her."

Damon looked at me, "I wasn't mad about any of it, not really. The fact that Lana was willing to hurt me and damage my car just proved that she was buying into what we were doing whole heartedly."

I was a little surprised by his attitude, "So you're not mad at her?"

He shook his head no, "But Sophie even though this will hurt Lana will still have to kill him."

"You see how this could be a problem for me right?" Sage interrupted.

"Why because of your true love Finn. Let me tell you something I met the guy, not gonna miss him," Damon answered as he began to walk towards her.

"I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step," Sage said dangerously. I grabbed Damon's arm keeping him beside me. I looked up at him and could see he was rapidly thinking.

"Alright let's make a deal, you help me kill Rebekah I consider Finn untouchable and you guys walk into the sunset together," Damon offered.

"Is that a promise?" she asked warily.

"Yes it's a promise," Damon replied.

I looked at the ground. If we managed to kill one, we killed them all. Sage would come after him when she realized that Finn was dead. I felt panic overwhelming. Sage was incredibly old and Damon wouldn't be able to stop her. She would kill him and the only one I knew old enough to protect Damon would be Klaus. But if he's dead we would have to run and do our best to keep ahead of her.

Sage nodded and then walked away. I looked at Damon and he returned my gaze, he knew we needed to talk but it wasn't a good idea with Sage hanging around. We lit a fire and burned the ledger.

LANA'S POV

I was laying on the couch in Klaus' study. I usually didn't hang around in here but I missed him and was being pathetic and needy. I was worried about Sophie and was thinking about transferring money into an account for her so that she wouldn't have to go without if she decided to leave town for a bit. There was a soft knocking on the door; I turned my head to look at Rebekah. She was standing there looing pensive.

"What do you need Rebekah?" I asked quietly.

"I wanted to talk to you."  
>"About what?" I muttered. I was mad at her for sleeping with Damon. I knew what Damon was like and was probably just using her for a quick romp in the sack, but I felt like she should have known better than to do something like that while Sophie was living with us. Rebekah walked in and I sat up and she sat down on the other end of the couch.<p>

"Please don't be mad at me," she said looking sad. "You're my only sort of friend."

"You understand why I'm mad don't you? Sophie is my best friend."  
>"She was with Elijah."<p>

"I know but that was just her reacting to how Damon made her feel. If Klaus fooled around on me I would probably do the same thing. I know it takes two to tango Rebekah so it's not all your fault but I still don't understand why you would do that while Sophie was here."

"Damon came after me first…after you left at the bridge thing, he came over and…"

I felt bad for Rebekah; all she wanted was to be loved. She was constantly seeking Klaus' acceptance and he would give it and withhold it depending on his mood and Rebekah had no one else. She went after Damon and got tossed as soon as Sophie came back, she went after Matt but he was pulling away from her. She wanted someone to love her so badly but her insecurities were constantly getting in the way.

I sighed, "I'm not happy about it Rebekah, and if I just let it slide it's a slap in the face to Sophie…but we're family," I chewed my lip.

She pouted a little and I sighed, "Okay you get a pass this time,"

Rebekah smiled happily, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

I shrugged, "Mope around the house, call Klaus."

"I want to go out tonight."

"So go."

"I want us to do something together."

"Like what?"

We had never really had a girl's night out.

"I don't know let's get dressed up and go to the Grill and make all the other girls jealous."

I pursed my lips and considered my options. I didn't really want to go out, but I did love being the center of attention…but I didn't really want to get dressed up.

"Okay let's do it up, but I have one condition. You have to get me ready, do my hair, makeup, pick an outfit the whole shebang."

Rebekah got this wild manic glint in her eye, "I have wanted to give you a makeover forever."

"Ouch Rebekah."

"Well you are always in jeans and t-shirts and you never dress up anymore."

"Are you saying I'm a dowdy housewife?"

"Sort of."

I smiled, "Well madam let's do this thing."

I walked up the stairs to Rebekah's room. She spent hours primping and polishing me; applying lotions and creams and layers of products to my hair and skin. It was kind of nice to be pampered so I just sat there enjoying it. She straightened my hair and then started doing intricate braids leaving it half up half down. My makeup was a smoky eye and a vampy red lip. Rebekah threw some clothes at me.

"I have my own underwear," I said.

"That's your skirt."

"Oh silly me," I replied sarcastically. I stood up and walked into her bathroom. I changed into the ensemble she had selected for me.

"Rebekah I look like a hooker," I said as I glanced at my reflection. It was a short skirt and a corset style top both black with purple accents.

"But an expensive one and that's the important difference," she countered as she threw open the bathroom door and looked at me.

I did look hot, I'd give her that.

"Let's take a picture of you," she said excitedly.

I struck a pose and she snapped a photo with her phone. My phone dinged loudly a few seconds later. I grabbed it and saw a message from Klaus.

**I hope that is just for my benefit. You better not be going out in that.**

I wasn't sure how to interpret the message for him.

"Did you send that picture to Klaus?" I asked

"Yes, he needs to recognize that he's missing out," she said.

"Well I think you got me in trouble," I muttered.

**This was Rebekah's doing and yes we are going out. **I messaged him back.

I waited a few seconds and my phone dinged.

**Behave yourself tonight.**

I smiled and rapidly sent him another message; **I am always the picture of class and decorum.**

I knew that would make him laugh.

"Are you going to get ready?" I asked Rebekah.

She went into the bathroom and started fixing her makeup. There was a knocking on the door and I raced to answer it. I saw Sage standing on the front step. I swung the door open.

"Are you lost?" I asked her.

"We need to talk."

"Sorry Rosemary, I'm busy," I said swinging the door to close it.

She looked at my outfit, "Well then let me talk to Klaus, I assume he's home."

She was far older than me and could kill me in an instant; I was not going to tell her that Klaus wasn't around.

"He's busy."  
>"Fine then I need to talk to Rebekah."<p>

"Alright. Come in."

She walked in and I led her into the sitting room then went to get Rebekah. When I told her Sage was here she looked confused but went downstairs to talk. We walked in a united front.

"You can go, this is just between me and the Mikaelsen's," Sage said dismissively.

"Well then Lana has just as much right to be here as anyone," Rebekah replied. "What do you want Sage?"  
>"Damon's found the white oak tree."<p>

My head spun, "What? How does he even know about that?"

"We broke into your mind this morning and we saw that's what you have been looking for." Sage said to Rebekah.

Rebekah stood there looking scared but not saying anything.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It was used to build Wickery Bridge."

I nodded, "We need to go and destroy it."

Sage agreed.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked her.

"I've always loved Finn and I asked Damon if he would spare him and he promised he would but I looked into his mind and I know that Finn's linked to his siblings. So if they can kill one they can kill them all."  
>"We aren't going to let that happen," I promised.<p>

I raced up the stairs and grabbed my phone. I called Klaus as I raced back down the stairs.

"Love are you really going to go out dressed like that?" he said in greeting.

"Damon found the white oak tree."  
>Klaus let out a loud expletive.<p>

"Don't worry we're taking care of it."  
>"You stay where you are Lana. Don't you dare get involved in this."<p>

"I'll call you later," I said before hanging up. I scrolled through my phone and dialed Elijah.

"Lana is everything alright?" he asked. I never called him so I could understand his concern. I gave him a rundown of what was happening and warned him to be careful. I called Kol and told him the same thing as I grabbed matches out of the kitchen.

I ran to the garage and grabbed the jerry can of gas I knew was out there. I loaded it into my car and then raced to the house.

"Are you two ready?" I asked. Both of them were standing there staring at me. They nodded and Rebekah followed me to my car. Sage followed us to the bridge. We got out and I looked around and saw a small stack of wood. I had no idea if Damon had been here already or not.

"Where's the white oak?" I asked

"It just said it was used to build the bridge," Sage replied.

I knew the best place to look would be underneath the bridge. Kicking off my shoes I scrambled down the sharp incline to the bottom and looked up. I saw planks still attached. Luckily the construction equipment was still there.

"It's down here. Rebekah stay up there and keep watch. If Damon and Stefan show, slow them down but don't kill them," I yelled. Sage was beside me in seconds and we climbed up the equipment and started freeing the boards as quickly as we could. It was getting dark but I could still see perfectly. We loosened the last board and we crawled back onto the bridge. My skirt was leaving nothing to the imagination. I rearranged it as I grabbed the jerry can from the back of my SUV. Rebekah had arranged all of the wood into a tepee. I soaked it with gas, pulled the pack of matches out of my bra which is where I had stuffed it for safe keeping. I lit one and set the whole book on fire and tossed it into the middle. The stack went up with a loud whoosh and I breathed a sigh of relief. It had been burning for a minute when I heard the sound of Damon's car getting closer. He slid his car to a stop and he got out. Rebekah went to confront him first. I wasn't even mad at Damon I just wanted to smile gleefully at him and rub it in his face that his plan didn't work.

"You should know something," Sage muttered quietly.

I turned to look at her.

"Your friend Sophie was the one who put all of this together. Damon never kissed Elena; she just said it so she could go after Elijah and give Damon a reason to cheat with Rebekah. She knew that Rebekah had the answer on how to kill Klaus."  
>"Sophie set me up?"<p>

She nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"Because Lana, I get why you were so terrible to me and Damon yesterday and I thought you should know what kind of friend you were protecting."

"I appreciate that Sage, you know you aren't that bad, I just had to be mean to you…girl code and all."

"Do you know where Finn is?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Klaus is looking for him now."

She looked scared.

"Don't worry it's a peaceful mission. Klaus doesn't want him dead."

Sage looked a little less worried.

Rebekah came back towards us and Sage went to talk to Damon.

"I will get that bastard, he made a fool of me," she said angrily.

"We were all taken Rebekah," I smiled impressed at Sophie's knack for deception. I wasn't even mad I just wondered how she had pieced it together. She had no idea Elijah was even coming. She even justified sucking face with him, maybe she should be giving Klaus lessons on how to be devious. Rebekah caught me smiling and made a disgusted sound.

"How can you be happy at a time like this?" she snapped.

"Umm hello, we've saved your family, my best friend is back with her true love all is right in the world."  
>"Your best friend made you look like a fool."<p>

"I do that to myself on a regular basis. I wish I was mad but I'm just in awe of her ninja mind skills."

There was a scuffle and then Sage was coming back towards us.

"My turn," I chanted. I had a feeling as if I was drunk. The last of the white oak was gone. Nothing could kill Klaus now. He was safe forever. I skipped over to Damon ending in a pirouette in front of him.

"Suck it Damon," I said as I stood beside him and watched the board's burn. "I hope this was the last time you try to come up with a plan to hassle my family."

"If you come after Sophie, I'll kill you," he said harshly.

"Settle down doll face, I'm not mad at her."

"What?"  
>"Sophie pulled the most amazing subterfuge on the planet. She totally had me buying her story, even Klaus fell for it. Watch out for that one, she's devious." Damon stared at me as if trying to see if I was just crazy or serious. "On that note, I am sorry about your car and breaking your arm,"<p>

Damon watched the fire his eyes glinting dangerously not even showing that he heard me. I touched his arm and he glanced at me.

"Tell Sophie I forgive her for her deception and that I applaud your efforts but as usual they come up just a little bit short."

Damon glared at me. I leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Just because I am willing to overlook this doesn't mean I will always be so lenient," I warned.

"You talk the talk Lana but at the end of the day you couldn't lay a finger on me if you tried," Damon retorted.

"I don't need to get my hands dirty when I have older and more experienced people willing to rip you apart Damon."

He glared at me and I smiled brightly back at him before walking away. I headed back to Rebekah and Sage.

"I need a drink," I said as I approached them.

"That sounds perfect," Sage agreed.

We headed home. I busted out the good stuff, poured three drinks and passed them out. I swallowed mine down quickly.

"I need to call Klaus," I said as I walked away. I breezed up the stairs and glanced in the mirror; I had dirt and grease all over me and smelled like gasoline and smoke. I dialed Klaus and flopped down on the couch in our room.

"Lana are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. The white oak is gone. We burned it."

"I can't believe Rebekah let you go."  
>"Be glad I was here. I was the one who got the job done. This isn't the first time I've illegally burned things," I admitted.<p>

"Still Rebekah should have kept you home and dealt with it on her own."

"There were three of us, it was very girl power."  
>"Who else was with you?"<br>"Sage."

"Finn's Sage?"

"The very one."  
>"Keep her with you. Don't let her leave Lana."<p>

"How do you suggest I do that?" I replied brusquely

"Tell her Finn is coming."

"Is he?"  
>"I need you to send Rebekah to me. I think I will need her help to bring him back," Klaus replied.<p>

"When are you coming home?" I asked.

"It will take a day for Rebekah to get here and then we need to get Finn and then get back so just keep Sage there for a few days. She's the only one who can change his mind about needing to stay alive."

"My fun girls night out certainly went differently than I imagined it would," I sighed.

"Is that a fact?"

"Well at no point did I imagine I would be hanging off the bottom of a bridge with Sage and lighting stuff on fire."

"How did Damon find out about the white oak?"

"Oh my god Klaus, we got played by Sophie."

"What?" he hissed.

"I don't know how she found out but she totally faked us out."

There was silence on the other end.

"I'm going to go talk to her tomorrow and find out what's going on how she knew," I said to fill the quiet.  
>"Lana I don't think that's a good idea."<p>

"Why not?"  
>"Stay away from Sophie, you have trouble controlling your temper."<br>"But I'm not mad."

"Can you repeat that?"

"She tricked us, and did a hell of a job. She had me, you and Elijah believing her. I feel like I should get her an academy award for that performance."

I yawned once and rubbed my eyes, now that the adrenaline rush was over from earlier I was feeling drained.

"I should go," Klaus said.

"No just talk to me for a few minutes," I begged.

"You're hardly awake," he replied.

"Well then tell me something that will wake me up," I answered.

Soon the sexual innuendos were flying back and forth between us at a rapid rate.

"I wish you were here," I pouted.

"I will be soon," Klaus said.

I told him I loved him and then I hung up and jumped into the shower and changed into some pajamas. I went downstairs and saw Sage and Rebekah silently drinking with each other.

"Rebekah you need to go and meet Klaus. Once you're on the road call him and he'll tell you where he is."

"When do I need to go?" she asked sounding bored.

"Time is of the essence," I answered. She set her glass down and stood up. She went and packed a bag and said goodbye to me before disappearing out the door.

I poured a drink for myself and topped up Sage's glass.

"So how did you fall in with this crowd?" Sage asked curiously.

"Off a ferry actually," I answered as I sat down across from her.

I gave her the short and sweet version of mine and Sophie's experiences in Mystic Falls.

"What about you and Klaus? He's kind of an asshole, so what happened there?"  
>"I'm not sure, I knew who he was and what he was like and I just sort of fell for him and he changed me and that brings us to today. What about you and Finn?"<p>

"I've always loved him, Klaus locked him up in that coffin and I knew I'd spend my life waiting for him to get out so I could have him back."

I gained a new respect for her, "What about Damon?"

"I met him when I was boxing for money."  
>"Nice."<br>"He was miserable. I showed him what being a vampire could be…taught him everything he knows."

"Klaus wants you to stay here," I said laying all the cards out on the table.

"Why would I?"

"Rebekah and Klaus are collecting Finn right now."  
>"Damon told me Finn wants to die, is that true?"<br>"Yes but at that point he had no reason to stay alive. You are his reason so if you leave he will find a way to kill himself."

Sage looked out the window, "When will they bring him here?"  
>"A few days at the most; Klaus is with him now, but he wants Rebekah with him to make sure everything goes smoothly."<p>

"Tell him I'll stay."

I smiled, "Thank you Sage."

"I'm not doing this for you."

"I know that but you are keeping my family intact. Finn may have been a bit of a douche to me but he's still Klaus' brother."

"A brother that he locked in a coffin for almost 900 years."

"I never said that Klaus was a good brother, and I doubt they will ever be close or anything but I'd like to know all of them."

"I find it odd. When Finn took up with me they called me common and peasant, why are they so accepting of you?"

I shrugged, "I'm awesome like that."

"With enough arrogance to match Klaus'. I'm starting to see why he selected you."

"He has good taste," I smirked.

"So what is there to do in this town?" Sage asked.

"Drink, get caught up in the drama and the intrigue of the everyday adventures of whiny high schoolers and the vampires who love them."

Sage laughed and finished her drink.

"If you're tired I'll take you to Finn's room, you can stay in there," I said as I stood up.

"He has a room here," she seemed surprised.

"Of course he does. Klaus and I bought this place for us but with enough space for his family. They all have their own rooms."

We walked up the stairs; I made a detour into my room to grab her some pajamas and a change of clothes until she could get her own. She looked at the pictures I had hung on the wall. She stopped at the one of me, Klaus and Stefan in Vegas.

"You were still human here."

"Yeah, that's the night I married Stefan."

"Damon told me about that. I'm surprised, Klaus doesn't like to share."  
>"Klaus told me he wasn't the marrying type. Stefan was just the next best thing," I replied as I handed her a stack of clothes. We walked out of my room and down a corridor and took a few lefts and rights until we came to Finn's room. I pushed open the door and walked in.<p>

"This is it," I said as I gestured to the room.

It was rather stark. Finn hadn't been here long and I don't think he ever planned on coming back so he didn't take the time to personalize it. I glanced at Sage and she was smiling. I realized this was probably the closest she had come to being near him in a long time.

"Night Sage," I said as I walked away. She didn't answer she just gently shut the door.

SOPHIE'S POV

I paced waiting for Damon to come home. When he realized Sage was missing I knew immediately that she had gone to Lana and Rebekah. If she loved Finn she would want to keep him alive. Damon left soon after leaving me behind saying that it was too dangerous for me to go with him. By this time Lana would know the truth of what I had done. She was going to hate me forever I thought glumly.

I poured a drink to steady my nerves. I sat there and sipped it slowly. Damon came in and I couldn't interpret his expression

"The tree's gone. Lana, Rebekah and Sage burnt it to a crisp."  
>"Mother Fucker," I cussed loudly as our last chance to kill the Original's literally went up in smoke.<p>

So it had all been for nothing. I had sent Damon to Rebekah, kissed Elijah, and lied to my best friend for nothing.

"Now what?" I asked him.

Damon shrugged, "I guess my next best option is to go and steal the historic sign for Wickery Bridge that was made from the exact same white oak."


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and feedback I have been given. You guys are awesome. I'm sorry I've been taking longer to udpate it's just that I'm running out of chapters to post so I thought it best to space them out a little more. I have a few different ideas for the end of season three but to know if they'll work I need to see season four. Hope your summer's were fantastic!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_SOPHIE'S POV_

"_The tree's gone. Lana, Rebekah and Sage burnt it to a crisp."  
>"Mother Fucker," I cussed loudly as our last chance to kill the Original's literally went up in smoke.<em>

_So it had all been for nothing. I had sent Damon to Rebekah, kissed Elijah, and lied to my best friend for nothing._

"_Now what?" I asked him._

_Damon shrugged, "I guess my next best option is to go and steal the historic sign for Wickery Bridge that was made from the exact same white oak."_

SOPHIE'S POV

I looked at him, "They missed some."

Damon smiled, "Of course. I wasn't going to give all of the locations to Sage. That would have been an amateur mistake."

"Where's the sign?"  
>"I need to ask Rick. But all of this stays between us. Don't even tell Stefan."<p>

I nodded.

"So what happened tonight? Was Lana there."  
>"Where else would she be?"<p>

"Is she mad at me?" I asked tensing, not entirely sure I wanted to hear about her wrath.

"Well by the time I got there it was already burning, Rebekah and Sage got in my face and then Lana came skipping across the bridge and was all smiles."

"What?"  
>"She says you are deserving of congratulations on your deception. Lana wasn't the least bit upset. Of course she gave the whole don't mess with my family again spiel but I ignored that."<p>

"So she isn't mad at me?"

"Nope."

I let out a sigh of relief and enjoyed the few minutes I had of peace. I knew that once we had the sign and went after Klaus things would be over between her and I. There were only so many times she would forgive me. I pulled Damon into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I'm just glad you're safe," I sighed.

Damon scooped me up and raced me up the stairs, kissing me the whole time.

LANA'S POV

When I woke up in the morning I rolled out of bed and smiled. Klaus was safe and hopefully tomorrow he would be home again. I got dressed and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I walked downstairs and to the kitchen.

I wanted to hunt but I was feeling lazy so I grabbed a blood bag and sucked at it greedily. Sage walked in and I offered her one. She accepted it and I was a little surprised.

"So I need to go into town and get some stuff," she said looking uncomfortable.

"Keys are hanging in the garage, the Jeep's mine but other than that take what you want."

She smiled and stood up. I felt my phone vibrate I grabbed it and saw a message from Sophie.

**Hey, do you want to talk?**

I sent her a reply and then she said she was coming over. I stretched and started making cookies. I made ginger snaps and a batch of chocolate chip for Damon. I was starting the raisin oatmeal ones when Sophie came in. She knocked on the door hesitantly and I smiled.

I raced to open it.

"There's the mastermind," I crowed.

"Lana I am so—"

"Don't worry about it. It was genius…Bravo m'lady" I said giving her a tip of my imaginary cap.

"You are scaring me," she said quickly. "You should be mad. I used all of you."

"Yeah but it was brilliant and nothing bad happened so it doesn't matter," I said blowing it off. "Now come along, I've been baking up a storm."

She followed me to the kitchen and I poured us both a tall glass of milk and handed her a stack of cookies.

"I have a question for you. How did you know that Rebekah could lead you to the white oak?"

Sophie looked nervous, "I had a vision thing."

"A vision thing."

She nodded, "I saw Damon in bed and then Sage came in and they were talking about it and when I came to I knew it had to happen. It was like I was seeing the plan in my mind. Things that needed to happen for the rest to unfold."

I believed her implicitly. She wouldn't have let Damon go after Rebekah on a whim.

"So where is everyone?" Sophie asked.

"Klaus and Rebekah are off doing family stuff and Sage is in town somewhere."

"Sage is staying here?" she seemed shocked.

"She is indeed."

Sophie dunked her cookie thoughtfully, "So we are okay, right?"

"Of course lady. I knew that Damon and Stefan would be trying to find a way to kill Klaus. That doesn't exactly thrill me but if we are stuck in the show I think it's to be expected."

"Have you talked to Stefan lately?"

I shook my head. He had been MIA lately. I assumed trying to get his blood lust under control.

Sophie looked around the kitchen, her eyes landing on a picture of me Klaus and Rebekah, "Is Klaus mad about what I did? Should I be worried about him coming to kill me or something?"

I chuckled, "He was pissed when he found out. I don't think he ever would have suspected you to do something like this but I calmed him down. Don't be surprised if he's not as nice to you as he used to be though. I think you wounded his pride a little."

Sophie looked slightly triumphant, "Well I should go I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

I packed up the chocolate chip cookies and handed them to her.

"Take these to Damon, an apology for the car," I explained.

Sophie hugged me and then wandered out the door.

SOPHIE'S POV

I got home and saw Stefan sitting on the couch drinking.

"Little early for that isn't it," I commented.

He shrugged, "Where were you?"

"With Lana."  
>Stefan seemed to perk up a little, "Did she make those?" he asked as he stared at the cookies in my hand.<p>

"Yes but they're for Damon. She's been wondering where you've been."

Stefan closed off right away.

"Well just so you know she made ginger snaps," I knew they were his favorites. Stefan frowned a little.

Damon came walking in with a large flat package under his arm and some pep in his step. I knew it was the sign.

"It's a little early in the day for you isn't it?" he said to Stefan.

"Just having a little toast," Stefan replied.

"To what?" I asked.

"Control," Stefan answered

"You're happy, I'm happy, Sophie are you happy?" Damon asked with a wide smile.

Stefan regarded Damon carefully, "Why're you in such a good mood, Sage double crossed you, the trees a pile of ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego."

"You know Stefan, I'm a philanthropist," Damon said. "I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks and historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge."

Stefan looked shocked, "They think all the wood burned,"

I could see in his face that he was thinking about Lana.

"I sold my rage, whooo, you should have seen me," Damon gloated.

"We have a weapon," Stefan said a hesitant smile gracing his face

"Games back on brother, lets go kill some originals."

"Hold on boys. Let's take a minute and think about this."

They both turned to face me.

"You may have forgotten the minor detail known as Lana, if you move against Klaus she will stand with him. You can't hurt her."

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances and I got worried.

"Sophie if we get a chance to kill Klaus we have to take it," Damon said gently.

"What about Lana…Stefan, can you hurt her if it comes down to it?"

Stefan stared at the floor and I knew he would pass the buck to Damon. If something happened to Lana it would be at Damon's hands.

I felt sick to my stomach with the pair of them. I needed to think about what I wanted to do next. As I walked past Damon I shoved the Tupperware container of cookies into his hands.

"They're from Lana. She made them for you."

I walked away without turning around. I sat in my room wondering what I should do. Lana would jump in front of a train for Klaus and without him she would be miserable. I knew I couldn't tell her about the white oak stakes but should I warn her that if something happened she needed to stand down.

Damon came walking into the room silently.

"You okay?" he asked.

I stared at him, "How could I be okay Damon. I know the plan is to kill Klaus and I accept that but if Lana's there I can't let you guys walk in and hurt her."  
>"Sophie, Lana is still young we can take her down without killing her, but I'm more worried about what will happen once she recovers and Klaus is dead."<p>

"She will be upset but I don't think she'll hurt us."

Damon watched me and I looked away from him.

"Don't worry I won't say anything to her about what's happening but when it does come down to it give me the chance to get her out of the way."

Damon nodded.

LANA'S POV

I was pulling the oatmeal cookies out of the oven when Klaus called me.

"Are you busy love?" he asked.

"Just finished baking."

"Did you make-"  
>"Yes I made oatmeal cookies for you."<p>

"I adore you."

"Well do you have Finn?"  
>"Yes I do and we are on our way home but I need you to help me with something."<p>

"And what would that be Mr. Mikaelsen?" I asked with my bedroom voice.

"It's nothing of that nature," Klaus said quickly.

"Well then my answers a resounding no."

"Elijah found a way to break the spell joining us."

"What do you need me to do," I said switching to business mode in an instant.  
>"I need the Bennett witch and all of my sibling's blood willingly given."<p>

"Let me guess, I need to bring Bonnie here."

"Exactly."

How the fuck was I supposed to do that? I started wracking my brain. Bonnie was a rather powerful witch and I had no idea if her magic affected me or not. How in the hell was I supposed to lure her here. Klaus said something but I didn't really here it and soon I just hung up on him.

Bonnie would not come willingly, I knew that for certain. I started thinking of people I could take hostage. Should I be worried that I jumped to that automatically? Bonnie's mom had become a vampire and they had never been close. I knew I couldn't take Elena or Caroline hostage because Klaus would never kill Elena and I liked Caroline too much to make it a good threat. Jeremy was the only viable option I could see.

Klaus was busy with Rebekah and Elijah would never go in for such threats. I called Kol because I knew he wouldn't say no.

"Well if it isn't my favorite new vampire," Kol said in greeting.

"Well if it isn't my favorite original," I replied.

"Favorite! Now Lana you know Niklaus wouldn't like hearing you say that."

"Well he's not home so if you don't tell him it won't be a problem."

"Hmm, I'm beginning to think you are calling me to begin an impetuous love affair. What a scandal it will be."

"You wish," I laughed.

"And how's Sophie?"  
>"Still with Damon."<p>

"So why are you calling me?"

"Are you busy over the next couple of days?"

"Klaus has me doing something but if your proposition sounds better I could be willing to change tasks."

Why did everything he said to me sound heavy with sexual innuendo?

"Have you ever been to Denver?"

"Are you asking me to follow Jeremy Gilbert?"  
>"Perhaps."<p>

Kol chuckled, "Well I'm the only friend he's made since coming to Denver."

"You're already there."  
>"Of course I am sweetheart. You don't think Klaus wouldn't have someone in place in case any of those incompetent fools in Mystic Falls tried anything"<p>

"You are making my day so much easier." I said with a smile.

"Why's that?"  
>"I have to go and kidnap a witch."<p>

"Aren't you just turning into a regular bad ass. You fit into the Mikaelsen family so well."

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing," I muttered.

"Its always a good thing Lana."

"So Kol if you had to capture a witch how would you do it?"

"A direct approach is always better. Catch her when she won't expect it."

"I will take that under advisement. I'll talk to you later Kol."

I hung up and thought about the best way to go after Bonnie. Drugging her would probably fastest and most effective. I glanced at the clock it was a little after one in the afternoon. If I needed drugs I knew the first place to check. I went and put on a sexy number knowing it was easier to get boys to do what you wanted if you looked like a whore. I got in my car and headed for the high school. I parked on the road and crossed the grounds feeling like a total creeper. I wandered to the back corner of the school where I knew the stoners would be lurking. Every school had an area like this. I listened and heard two guys back there chatting. I rounded the corner and headed towards them. I flashed them a smile and they just stared at me with their mouths agape.

"Hey fellas, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," The braver one said.

I pouted a little, "That's too bad. I need something to take the edge off."

"What are you looking for?" the quieter one said.

"What do you have?"

"I can get you whatever you want."

"Well I need something that will knock me out for hours."  
>"Do you want to feel good?"<br>"No just unconscious."

He smiled, "Take two of these," he handed me some small white tablets in a baggie.

"What are they?"

He shrugged, "I take them when I want to black out."

"Well thanks boys," I said grabbing the bag. I had never used drugs or been a heavy partier so I felt really out of place.

"That's gonna cost you," the brave one said.

I made eye contact, "I'm almost certain it's free and you are going to forget that I was here," I felt the familiar strain behind my eyes as I compelled them.

They seemed dazed and I knew I had done it correctly. I turned and then froze in place.

"Hey buddy," I choked out as I looked at Stefan. His green eyes were angry and confused.

"Lana what are you doing here?"

I scrambled for an answer; obviously I wasn't going to say I am here to purchase narcotics so I can dose Bonnie and force her into using her magic to separate Klaus from his siblings.

"I've had a really shitty week and I just wanted to black out a bit," I said telling him the same lie I had told the druggies behind me.

Stefan grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the parking lot.

"Since when do you do drugs Lana?" Stefan hissed angrily.

"Since I became a vampire and need to calm down for a bit."

Stefan grabbed the baggie out of my purse, crushed the pills and then dumped them on the ground. I would have been more upset if I had paid for them.

"What is wrong with you," he said harshly.

"Stefan calm down, what would have happened. If they knock out a human they probably would have just helped me to relax for an hour or so."

"You are a new vampire and if you take something like this you have no idea how you will react and I don't need for you to go on a feeding frenzy and blow all of our covers," he whisper yelled at me as a group of teens passed by.

"Fine Stefan, I'll say no to drugs," I muttered. "Go back to class," I instructed him.

"No, I'm taking you home first."

"Stefan I'm not a child, I can go home on my own. And you were right taking pills was a stupid idea, I should have thought it through," I said to placate him.

Stefan smiled, clearly not fooled by me in the least. He snatched my purse and grabbed the keys.

"Get in the car," He said as the school bell started to ring. People were flooding out of the doors. I spotted Elena and Caroline but no Bonnie. They stared at me and Stefan.

"You should get back to them," I said as I jerked my head in their direction. "Where's the third stooge?" I added nonchalantly.

Stefan looked guilty.

"You didn't kill her did you?" I asked with a smile.

"No she's still at Abby's."

Well I had no fucking clue where Abby lived. Fuck!  
>"Stefan I'll be fine on my own," I insisted.<p>

Stefan got in the front seat of my Jeep. I rolled my eyes and prayed for a miracle and then got in on the passenger's side.

As we drove past Caroline and Elena I waved and they both gave small waves back both looking worried.

We pulled up in front of my house and I assumed Stefan would just leave but he followed me inside.

"Where's Klaus?" he asked.

"I killed him and then hid the pieces of his corpse in the walls," I said with an evil laugh.

"Well where's Rebekah?"  
>"In the same place as Klaus."<p>

Stefan smiled, "So they are out of town. Why did you stay behind?"  
>"Because, I couldn't bear to be away from you Stefan."<p>

I walked to the kitchen and popped open a blood pack. I passed it to Stefan and he took a small sip and then handed it back. I smiled at him pleased to see that he was attempting some measure of control. I hopped up onto the counter and kept drinking.

"So are you having trouble sleeping?"

I stared at Stefan blankly, what the hell was he talking about?

"The drugs," Stefan elaborated.

"Yeah…you know I never had any trouble sleeping alone until I got here. I used to prefer it actually. But after having Klaus and you to snuggle with I have trouble dozing off when I'm alone."

That was all true I did have trouble sleeping alone now.

"How long has Klaus been gone?" Stefan asked.

"He's been in and out for the last few weeks," I replied.

"You know you can always come and stay with me."

I smiled, "I don't think it will help you case with Elena when she finds out I spend nights in your bed."

Stefan shrugged, "I told her about it already. I figured it was better she hear the truth from me then the garbled version from others."

"That was brave of you. Well Stefan don't you have school to get to?"

I really needed him to leave so I could go after Bonnie.

"Only history but since Alaric is on a leave of absence I don't think it matters if I'm there."

"Why is he on leave?"  
>"He was the one killing the founder's council members."<p>

"WHAT!"  
>"His ring it brings out an alter ego that's dangerous and hates vampires. I thought you knew all of this."<p>

I shook my head. I had heard that the council was being attacked but I had not heard that it was Alaric. I was so out of the loop.

Stefan gave me the abbreviated version of events.

"So he takes herbs that Bonnie gave him to help control the other personality."  
>"Can he be cured?" I asked<p>

"I don't know."  
>"Fuck we should just change him into a vampire right now," I replied.<p>

"What makes you say that?"

"It seems smart. Alaric would be a great vampire and Damon and him could have an amazing bromance to last through the ages."  
>"Rick would never want to be like us," Stefan said.<p>

"Well in five years if he hates it we can stake him."

Stefan stared at me like I had grown two heads. I threw my blood bag in the garbage and jumped off the counter. We went to the living room and we talked for a bit just catching up on each other's lives.

"You look tired," Stefan commented.

"A little," I said hoping that if I made him believe I was tired that he would leave.

"Would you like to have a nap?"

"I think so."

Stefan grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. He held my hand as we walked up the stairs.

"Which room?" he asked.

Was he suggesting that he and I sleep together in mine and Klaus' bed? That seemed like it crossed some kind of boundary. Sleeping in Stefan's bed was different it was just a normal progression but taking Stefan into the bed I shared with Klaus seemed wrong. Would he be offended that I made us sleep in a guest room?

"I need to grab some pajamas," I said as I walked into mine and Klaus' room. Stefan paused awkwardly in the doorway. I grabbed a t-shirt and sleep shorts and pulled them on.

"Do you want some sweats?" I asked him.

This situation was making me feel so uncomfortable.

"Sure," Stefan replied uncertainly. I grabbed him a pair that Klaus never wore and tossed them to him.

"Do you want to sleep in our extra fancy guest room?" I asked him enticingly.

Stefan smirked, "Of course."

We walked down the hall and I led him into the guest room that was ultra-ritzy. It had an estate canopy bed and antique furnishings that Klaus had collected over the years. I was generally scared to come into this room in case I broke something because I knew they were irreplaceable and most museums would kill for even the smallest of items from in here.

I flopped down on the bed and Stefan walked into the bathroom and changed, while he was in there I texted Klaus.

**Where does Bonnie's mom live? She's with her. Stefan is slowing me down but I'm doing my best to get away from him. Love you**.

Klaus didn't text me back and I deleted my message to him in case Stefan looked at my phone. Stefan came out of the bathroom and I couldn't help but check him out. I knew it was wrong but I stared shamelessly at his chest. He was so well built. I pulled the covers back and Stefan crawled in and pulled me against him. I yawned once actually starting to feel tired now.

I flung and arm and a leg over him and rested my head on his chest.

"It feels weird not being in your bed," I commented.

Stefan ran his fingers through my hair, "It's different that's for sure."

He sighed and squeezed me a little.

"Are you okay Stefan?" I asked

"Fine," he muttered.

I yawned again, "Are you even tired?"

"Not really,"  
>"You don't need to stay Stefan," I said.<p>

"No I want to be here."  
>I felt my body relaxing into his a little more as I started to drift off. When I woke up it was starting to get dark. Stefan was still next to me with a book in his hands.<p>

"Have you been awake this whole time?" I asked as I sat up.

"No I slept for a while."

His phone started going off he glanced at it and then hit the ignore button. That was rather unlike him.

"Who are you avoiding?" I asked

"It was just Elena checking in on me again. How'd you sleep?"

I stretched, "Very well. Honestly Stefan this is the best I've had in a while."

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

"I won't be able to sleep again until tomorrow," It was a lie. As a human I could sleep anytime and that was transferred to my vampire life.

I lay down and cuddled against Stefan again. I wondered what he thought about at times like this. Was I just a weird Elena substitute for him?

"Do you miss dating Elena?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Do you miss Klaus when he's not here?"

I nodded, "It's different though because I know he'll always come home."

"What if he didn't one day?" Stefan asked quietly.

I tensed up, "I don't know what I'd do. We might fight more than most couples but we make up just as quick so if he was gone one day and just didn't come back, I just don't know Stefan…my dad left when I was a kid and I had to go to counselling." This was the most I had ever really opened up to him. "He didn't say good bye he just left one day."

"How old were you?"  
>"Eleven."<p>

"Did he come back?"

"No…I ran into him when I was older. He didn't even know who I was," Stefan's grip tightened on me. "I didn't say anything to him. I don't know what I would do if Klaus didn't come back one day."  
>"How did you get over your dad leaving?"<br>"I didn't . I hate being left behind. It's fine if I do the leaving but the other way around is too much for me."

"I'll never leave you Lana, you know that right," Stefan said as he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled, Stefan was always threatening to disappear but I knew he would always come back.

"I know," I sighed.

We stayed like that for a while both of us caught up in our thoughts. I heard my phone ring and I rolled to grab it. Klaus was calling.

"Hey," I said as I answered it my voice was a little raspy.

"Are you alright love?"

"Fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Well I'll be better once you're home."  
>"Are you still with Stefan?"<p>

"Yup."

"So you haven't had a chance to do that thing I asked you to do?"

I could see Stefan staring at me curiously.

"You mean take those dirty pictures and send them to you?" I asked with a smile. Stefan's eyes got wide and then locked onto the floor.

Klaus laughed, "Well that would be a welcome surprise."

"Hey Stefan can you help me with something?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"I have to go," Stefan said, grabbing his clothes out of the bathroom and taking off. I heard the front door close and him get out of hearing range.

"Well that solved my problem," I giggled.

"I sent you the directions to get to Bonnie."

"I appreciate that and am impressed by your amount of knowledge."

Klaus chuckled, "Well love, go collect the witch and I'll be home soon."

We said our goodbyes and I rolled out of bed. I raced to my room and changed and then headed to my car. It didn't take me long to make it to Abby's house. It was adorable and I loved the gardens. I pulled over and watched. I saw a young man outside chopping wood he was kind of cute. Bonnie came outside with what looked like a sandwich and a tea. The boy quit working and they smiled broadly at each other. I felt like a weird pervert as I watched their interaction. Clearly they had the hots for each other. Who was this guy? I would have to ask Bonnie later. I watched them talk for a bit and then Bonnie went back into the house. I watched for a few more minutes. Bonnie checked on him through the window every time she went past it. I waited until she checked and the minute she moved from the window I crossed the yard in a hurry. He was making too much noise to hear me coming. I grabbed him from behind wrapping my arm around his throat. His heart started pounding and I felt my face change. I wanted to feed on him so badly but I knew I couldn't. He struggled but as I choked off his air he slowly sank to the ground and passed out. I darted back behind the cover of the trees. Besides killing a few people this was the most evil thing I had ever really done and I wished I felt bad but I didn't, it was a real power trip. From where I was I could see Bonnie's face perfectly as she saw the boy lying on the ground.

"Jamie!" she shouted as she came racing out the door.

So that was his name. Bonnie moved quickly for a human. She skidded to a stop dropping to her knees and trying to roll him over. She was completely distracted. I knew I had one chance and that was it. I came out of my hiding spot and moved towards her silently.

"Come on Jamie wake up," Bonnie pleaded. She leaned over him and I came up behind her aiming a hit to the back of her head. She flopped over him, out cold. I punched the air with victory_. _

"_I am the best vampire assassin ever!"_ I cheered gleefully.

I scooped Bonnie up, tossing her over my shoulder. She was still breathing and I knew she would be fine. I deposited her in the back seat of my car. I walked back to the yard and hefted Jamie over my shoulder. I couldn't just leave him on the ground it didn't feel right to me. I carried him to the house and dropped him on the couch. I assumed he would be on vervain so I knew that I couldn't compel him. I found a pen and paper.

_If you tell anyone that Bonnie's missing, I will kill her and you. Stay silent and I will return her without any harm done._

_Klaus._

If Bonnie had been spending time here I knew that he would recognize that name. I searched the house found her purse and her grimmoire. I walked back to the car, Bonnie was still out. I was half way home when Klaus called to check on me.

"Where are you love?"  
>"On my way home."<br>"Do you have Bonnie?"

"Of course."

"Then why is it so quiet? Generally people don't like being taken against their will."  
>"That's why she's unconscious."<p>

"Is she hurt?"

"She'll have a headache when she wakes up. But either than that she's fine."

"Well love keep her subdued until I get home."

"Which would be when?"  
>"A few hours. I need to run, I'll see you soon," he hung up before I could answer.<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_LANA'S POV_

"_Where are you love?"  
>"On my way home."<br>"Do you have Bonnie?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then why is it so quiet? Generally people don't like being taken against their will."  
>"That's why she's unconscious."<em>

"_Is she hurt?"_

"_She'll have a headache when she wakes up. But either than that she's fine."_

"_Well love keep her subdued until I get home."_

"_Which would be when?"  
>"A few hours. I need to run, I'll see you soon," he hung up before I could answer<em>.

LANA'S POV

I drove home with the music cranked and singing loudly. I got home and picked up Bonnie and carried her to a spare room. I checked her pockets and found her phone. She had some missed calls from Jamie. I put her phone in my pocket and took everything else that was hers and put it in the safe in Klaus' study. I didn't need her finding her phone and calling for help. Her phone started ringing.

"Is this Jamie?" I asked in greeting. I saw his name and picture flash up before I asked.

"Where's Bonnie."  
>"She's sleeping."<p>

"What do you want with her."  
>"Her magic…duh." This guy was clearly not a thinker. "Jamie, I won't let any harm come to Bonnie while she's here but the only way I can do that is if you go on like everything's normal. I can't protect her from Klaus if everyone knows that he has her."<p>

"Why would you help her?" maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"Because I know Bonnie, she's a good person," lies. "She's a friend of mine…sort of."

"Who are you."  
>"Lana."<p>

"She's mentioned you."  
>"Well then you know I don't want Bonnie getting hurt. Too many people that I care about, care about her. So Jamie, don't tell anyone that Klaus has her. If you call Caroline, or Abby they will call the Salvatore's who will feel obligated to race in and rescue her, that will make Klaus feel like he's backed into a corner so he will kill Bonnie and then kill everyone else involved."<br>"When can I get her back?" he asked.

Thank god he was willing to play ball.

"I don't know Jamie, I need her help with something and it all depends on how fast she can work."

"I just need to hear her voice, so I know she's okay," he begged.

"She really is sleeping, but when she wakes up I will let her talk to you."

"Okay."

"Have a good night Jamie."

He hung up. I pocketed her phone. I needed to track how often Elena and Caroline called. So if they started to seem worried we could come up with a new plan. I walked to my room and had a shower and changed into a curve hugging shirt and pair of jeans.

I was in the kitchen grabbing another blood bag when I heard Bonnie stirring upstairs. I made her a sandwich and poured her some juice adding a hint of my blood to patch her up. I carried her food and mine up the stairs. I opened her door and she jumped a little.

"Hey Bonnie."  
>"Lana, what's going on? Where am I? I think Rebekah attacked me."<br>"You're at my house and it was me not Rebekah."

"What? Why?"  
>"Klaus needs your help."<br>"No way, I am not helping him."  
>"Bonnie I don't want to start slinging threats and consequences right now but you know what Klaus will do."<p>

She stared at me and concentrated. I felt a headache starting, just a dull throb; Bonnie's way of giving me a warning shot.

"If you keep this up I will kill Jamie the first chance I get," I threatened angrily.

Her eyes widened and the pain disappeared instantly.

I walked closer and she tensed up.

"Settle down Bonnie I won't hurt you…except for that little bump on the head. Sorry about that but I knew I would never be able to talk you into doing this."

She glared, her eyes boring a whole into me as if she could melt me with her gaze.

"How are feeling?" I asked her.

"My head hurts and I'm having trouble concentrating. What did you do to Jamie?"

"Jamie is awake, I just needed him down to lure you out. He's been calling you," Bonnie reached for her phone.

"I have it," I said.

She crossed her arms and looked out the window. I set the food down next to her and flopped down on the bed and started eating the sandwich I had made for myself. Bonnie scoffed and went back to staring out the window.

"Come on Bonnie don't be mad. Be glad that Klaus sent me to get you because everyone else would have killed Jamie. I am trying to make this as pleasant as possible so have something to eat. We can chat for a bit you help Klaus and I will take you straight back to sweet Jamie. Is he your new boy toy?"  
>"No."<p>

"How'd you meet?"

"His dad left him with Abby. She took care of him."  
>I furrowed my brow. That made them sort of like brother and sister. Gross….<p>

"Well he's adorable," I said to keep myself from commenting on her close familial ties with the lad.

Bonnie ate the sandwich and drank the juice. As soon as she started feeling better she glared at me.

"Lana did you put your blood in that?" she screeched.

"Yup. I don't need you suffering brain damage and you need to be running at peak capacity and if you piss Klaus off he won't kill you because you are more valuable to him as a witch so again I covered your ass, your welcome."

Bonnie shook her head and then went silent.

"Where is Klaus?" she asked after a while.

"On his way."  
>"Where was he?"<p>

"Disney Land, he has this sick fascination with the place. I don't know sometimes I think he might be insane," I said with a smile.

Bonnie didn't respond to my attempts at humour.

"Do you want to see something awesome?" I asked her.

She ignored me.

"Well I need to go and grab it but promise you won't try to escape otherwise I'll have to, you know... kill all of your loved ones, that old chestnut."

Bonnie nodded to show she had heard me. I raced to my room and back. I had started scrap booking my coming out party.

I set the book down in front of her and she started flipping through it. Bonnie glanced through it without comment.

"I like this one," I said as I grabbed a group photo everyone is smiling except me and I have this crazy serious expression and look like a dumb ass. She finished going through the pictures and I pulled out her phone and dialed Jamie leaving it on speaker phone so I knew what they were talking about. Mostly it was just them reassuring each other that they were okay. Eventually I cut them off.

"Now what?" Bonnie asked as she stared at me.

"Well Klaus still isn't home, so basically our options are I can put you in the dungeon until he returns or we can change into pajamas and watch movies."

"Are you trying to make this sound like a sleepover?"

"Well that sounds much better than hostage situation don't ya think."

Bonnie glared at me again.

"Come on let's go and find you something else to wear," I said as I hopped off the bed. Bonnie followed me cautiously. I hadn't seen Sage all day and I was hoping she didn't cut and run.

I opened the doors to my room and walked in.

"You don't have to stand in the hallway," I said as I proceeded into the closet. I heard her take a few uncertain steps.

"Whose room is this?" she asked.

"Mine and Klaus'?"

She stopped where she was.

"What? Did you think that he just runs off of pure spite? He does sleep sometimes."

I grabbed some pajamas and handed them to her. Bonnie ducked into the bathroom to change. She came out and looked around the room. She started staring at the painting on the wall.

"Pretty nice huh," I said proudly.

"Where did Klaus steal this from?" Bonnie replied darkly.

I laughed, "He didn't steal that one, he painted it," I said prouder than a mom with a kid on the honour roll, "Don't tell anyone, it's his secret hobby."

Bonnie stared at it some more. God were the people of Mystic Falls so afflicted with such a lack of imagination that they thought Klaus spent his days savagely slaughtering people and did nothing else.

We walked back to Bonnie's room and I asked her what movie she wanted to watch. She ignored me so I picked one. It was a generic romantic comedy but it made me laugh a few times so it got a pass in my books. By the end though Bonnie had fallen asleep. I turned off the TV and quietly shut the door behind me. I was half way down the stairs when I heard Klaus come home. I went burning out the door as fast as I could, launching myself into his arms I kissed his cheek. He pulled back slightly.

"Welcome home handsome," I said with a smile. My plans at this point were to drag him upstairs and rip his clothes of in a cloud of passion and lust but Klaus seemed to have other plans. He dropped me to the ground and started walking to the house.

"Where's the witch?" he asked sullenly.  
>"Sleeping."<p>

I assumed he wanted to go and get her and have her break the spell but when he walked to the kitchen I was surprised. He grabbed a blood bag out of the freezer and leaned against the counter flicking it open.

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

His eyes flashed in my direction but he didn't say anything. We had this weird staring contest where I felt like he was staring into my soul and I just tried not to blink. His phone went off in his pocket but he ignored it. That was very unlike him. Evidently he was in a weird mood. I knew there was no point in trying to deal with it. Klaus was Klaus and he wasn't going to open up and tell me why he was so grumpy and defensive so there was no point in waiting for it.

"Well Bonnie's sleeping, she doesn't know that you're having Kol follow Jeremy, her mom cut and run so you might want to look for her and Jamie the boy she's staying with knows we have her but he won't talk," I said giving him a quick summary of events. Klaus nodded but didn't answer. I walked over to him planted a kiss on his cheek, "I'm going to bed."

I sighed as I walked away.

I dawdled along waiting for his usual chant of, "Night love," but I was greeted with a silence that was stifling. I walked upstairs and to our room. I was severely unimpressed I had been looking for a wild night of hot vampire sex and I wasn't getting that, unfortunately. I changed into my pajamas and went and crawled into bed. Klaus came in and had a shower then got into bed next to me. Normally when he'd come in after me, he would wake me up and I'd pretend to be mad but then he'd cuddle me for a bit and I'd fall back asleep but tonight he didn't say anything. I lay there facing the wall doing my best not to roll over and tell him to quit being such an ass to me.

I started counting sheep trying to drift off; when I finally did fall asleep my dreams were vivid and real. Everyone I loved was dead. And I meant everyone, my parents, my sister, my niece, Sophie, the Salvatore's, all the Mikaelsen's except Klaus. I frantically searched through the cold, grey lifeless bodies looking for him but he wasn't there. I started trying to get home, praying that he was alright and would be waiting for me but I kept ending up at the Boarding House no matter which way I went.

I shot straight up in bed, breathing heavily. I tried to get my bearings; the dream had been so real. I felt one of Klaus' hands on my back.

"Are you okay love?" he asked and I could tell he was worried.

"It was just a dream," I muttered trying to reassure myself. I looked at Klaus and reached out to grab his other hand to make sure he was still real. I felt tears pouring down my face and I brushed them away with my free hand. It had been horrific trying to sort through my loved ones. Klaus grabbed me and pulled me against him. I wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my back.

"What did you dream about?" he asked.

I swallowed and blinked a few times, "Everyone was dead."

"What do you mean?" Klaus answered.

"Everyone but you, I couldn't find you and I couldn't get home."

"It was just a dream love, I'm right here," Klaus said.

"I couldn't get home, and I searched through the bodies," I started shaking a bit.

"Lana it was just a dream, everyone is fine."

I nodded, Klaus kept reassuring me until I fell asleep again. When I woke up I was alone in bed. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and went searching for Klaus. He had Bonnie and was trying to reasonably explain that she had to break the spell. Bonnie was being belligerent and kept spouting nonsense about the balance of nature.  
>"Klaus you need to die," she spat bitterly.<p>

"Klaus dies Jamie dies," I said in a sing song voice.

"Morning love," Klaus said planting a kiss on my cheek. Bonnie looked repulsed and I smiled at her. Damon was right she was too judgmental, how would she ever last in the world with her high morals for others? No one would ever live up to her standards.

"So Bonnie, I know you have a spell in your book that will break the bond between me and my siblings. I need you to find it and fix the damage Esther created," Klaus said civilly.

"I won't do it," she replied. I picked up her grimmoire and started flipping through it seeing spells for just about everything.

"Put that down," she muttered. I rolled my eyes and tossed it back onto the table.

"Bonnie just do the spell so you can go home," I huffed as I stood up. "Or I will go and see Jamie. Don't worry I won't kill him right away…maybe I'll just turn him," I smiled at her.

There was little chance of me actually doing any of that but it was good leverage and at the end of the day I would do it if I had to. Klaus wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against his chest.

"Now love, you know you don't have the control you'd end up just ripping the poor boys head off," he said smiling as he watched the impact of his words hit Bonnie.

"Well I could always try," I replied as he kissed my cheek.

"You're so sexy when you're being mean," Klaus whispered in my ear so only I would hear him.

"Keep your hands to yourself Mr. Mikaelsen," I muttered as I stepped away from him. Bonnie was watching us with undisguised disgust.

"Sophie would be appalled if she heard you threatening me like this," Bonnie snapped.

"Sophie would do anything for her family the same way I would do anything for mine," I replied levelly. Who was this bitch to mention Sophie!

"I don't know how Stefan can be friends with you," Bonnie said.

Was this really her plan of attack?

"Stefan's friends with me because you and your Mystic Falls crew threw him directly under the bus when he went nuts. Which may I point out wasn't even his fault, but did you care at all…nope, you still shut him out."

Bonnie looked angry and then she stormed into the other room.

"Do you know what, you will not make any progress with her while I'm here so I am going to go off the radar today," I said to Klaus.

"Where are you going?"  
>"I want to go to my place and spruce it up a bit…I haven't been there in ages," I said with surprise as I realized I hadn't been there in forever.<p>

"Well go and have fun. Finn and Rebekah should be back soon in case you wanted to hang around long enough to say hello," Klaus said as he walked off to follow Bonnie.

I was crossing the foyer when Sage walked through the front door.

"Klaus called me. Is Finn here yet?" she asked hopefully.

"Soon. Are you okay?"  
>She was having trouble staying still and looked a little crazy.<p>

"Fine, I just can't believe I'm getting Finn back."

"Sage I don't want to hurt your feelings but you look crazed and deranged so how about we go and clean you up and make you presentable. Finn doesn't know you're here so let's go and make you stunning," I said charitably.

I dragged her to Rebekah's room knowing that she had everything Sage would need to fix herself up.

"Thanks Lana," Sage said as I walked out leaving her alone.

I went to my room and got dressed in a pair of capris and a tank top. I slipped on some flats and grabbed my keys and headed home.

SOPHIE'S POV

The next morning I woke up and Damon was still snoring softly beside me. I got up and had a shower and got dressed I was blow drying my hair when Damon finally rolled out of bed.

"So have you ever wanted to learn how to make stakes?" Damon asked with a sexy smirk.

"It would probably be a useful skill to have in case we ever get into a domestic dispute and I need to take you down a peg," I said with a smile.

Damon feigned a hurt look, "You could never stake me."

"Oh I could. You would never see it coming."

Damon rolled his eyes and climbed into the shower. I finished my hair and quickly applied my make-up. I walked down to the kitchen and saw Stefan making coffee.

"Morning," he said happily. "Do you want some coffee?"

I shook my head no.

"So are you coming to Alaric's with us?" Stefan asked.

"I believe that's the plan…don't you have school today?"

Stefan shrugged, "I'll get there eventually. Do you know if Klaus is in Mystic Falls?"  
>"Not a clue. I think he's gone but don't quote me on that."<p>

Stefan sipped his coffee and studied me. I ate my lucky charms, feeling like I was under a microscope.

I swallowed them down, gagging slightly, "Are you going to go and see Lana soon?"

Stefan shook his head.

"You should," I insisted.

"We need to make those stakes and I have other things to do," Stefan answered.

"Your time with her isn't unlimited anymore Stefan."

He looked at me confused.

"Think about it, you are about to kill her entire family. If we kill one we kill them all. Do you really think that when Klaus bursts into flame right in front of her Lana's going to come running to you for comfort? Don't be stupid Stefan, if this is happening and we by some miracle manage to kill Klaus, Lana will hate all of us, especially me and you. Damon might be forgiven one day because he's always been blunt with Lana about how he feels about Klaus but she won't forgive us. Your friendship will end the minute Klaus dies so if you want to spend time with her I say make it fast."

"What about you Sophie? Are you going to go see her?"  
>I shook my head, "No, if I go she'll know something's wrong. She can read me too easily."<p>

I sighed. I loved Lana so much but this was a TV show and she had to know that eventually the heroes would triumph over the bad guy. When that happened her happiness would be ruined but at the end of the day it was her choice to go with Klaus. Maybe one day she would be able to look at her time with him as a blessing that she got instead of feeling like she was robbed of a lifetime with him.

I sighed feeling morose.

Damon sauntered into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face, "Who's ready to go and plot the murder of the world's oldest vampires?"

I dumped my leftover cereal into the sink and followed him out the door. We got to Alaric's and I wondered where he had gotten all of the power tools so quickly. I hadn't spent much time at Alaric's but as I was about to sit on the couch I remembered the night Lana and I got drunk in the woods and she said her and Klaus had gotten busy on it. I quickly shuffled so I was sitting on a chair. Damon unwrapped the sign and the three men stared at it like it was the Holy Grail.

"So has there been any trouble with you waking up as your alter?" I asked Alaric interrupting their reverential stare.

"No, I use Bonnie's herbs and it keeps me myself," Alaric replied.

"Shit Elena's here," Stefan said quickly.

"Get rid of her Damon," Rick hissed.

Stefan grabbed me and all of us made a mad dash to Alaric's room to hide. I looked around curiously. I could hear Damon shooing Elena away and I smiled to myself. As soon as the door was closed we walked from Alaric's room and Stefan and Damon listened as Elena made her way out of the building. As soon as she was gone Alaric fired up the saw and started slicing up the sign.

I plugged my ears and watched the dust fly around the room. Damon handed me a piece of the board and a knife.

"For the love of all that is holy do not cut off your fingers," Damon warned as he walked away.

I watched how Stefan was shaping it and just copied his motions. As I whittled I couldn't help but wonder who this stake would be used on. I pictured Elijah and felt sick. I wasn't in love with Elijah but he was a good man he didn't deserve to be murdered because of Klaus…for that matter neither did Rebekah, Finn or Kol. No this needed to happen they needed to die. I kept whittling.

"So how are we going to even make this work?" Rick asked as we all worked.

"We just need to get one. I've been running scenarios in my head for a while," Stefan said. "I think Klaus will expect an attack from most of us. I think Sophie needs to be the one to kill him, he would never see it coming."  
>"What!" I blurted. He had to be fucking joking. Did he really think I was the one who could kill the most ruthless vampire werewolf hybrid that had walked the face of the earth? I looked at Damon to see if he was going to oppose the idea but instead he was staring at me with a guarded expression.<p>

"Stefan," I started.

"Hear me out. Sophie you have access to him that no one else does. He trusts you because of Lana. You are free to come and go in his house, he doesn't consider you a threat so he won't be paying attention, you could walk in and march straight up to him and stake him and he wouldn't even have time to react."  
>"He's right," Alaric added.<p>

"Klaus would kill me," I interjected.

"No he wouldn't, Sophie this is the best plan. If we walked up to Klaus he would be on the defensive right away. With you his guard is down. He wants to be your friend and he thinks you wouldn't dare attack him because you're Lana's best friend. You're the perfect person—"

"STEFAN STOP!" I shouted. "You're nuts…that will never work. Have you even met me Stefan I am the poster child for klutzes and girls with really bad timing. I am pretty much a walking catastrophe. I would never be able to pull of something like that in a million years."

"Sophie we will teach you what to do and how to hold the stake and hide it, everything, we won't make you just walk in there today and kill him."

"Jesus Stefan, I'd walk in there with a stake and then I'd accidentally drop it on the floor in front of him."  
>"So your concern is that you'll screw up?" Stefan asked, "You aren't opposed to killing Klaus though?" he said for clarification.<p>

"No Klaus is a bad guy he needs to die, I get that, but I don't think you should be putting this plan in my hands."

"Well Sophie you have the most access to all the originals," Alaric reasoned. "You can get to Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and Kol. And we only need to bring one down to get rid of them all."

"Damon should go after Rebekah, she's the dumbest and won't see it coming," I replied. If it came down to it and in the heat of the moment if it was up to me I knew I could kill Klaus but I did not want to be the one to launch the assault that would just be reckless and Klaus would kill me in an instant even if Lana begged him not to. Then again if I just tried killing Klaus, Lana would probably help him dismember me then hide the remains of my corpse.

"Damon?" I looked at him, needing his input.

Damon's blue eyes met my hazel ones and I tensed up waiting for him to talk.

"I thought of this already…Sophie is the right one to kill Klaus but I want that as a back-up plan. I think if we can section off someone else and kill them that's our best option. Sophie will be our last resort. Even if Klaus figures out that we have white oak stakes he won't expect us to give one to Sophie."

I huffed slightly offended.

"He just won't think you will be up to the task of killing an original vampire and that is his mistake," Damon reassured me.

Stefan glanced at the clock, "Shit I need to go, I told Elena I'd meet her at school," he said as he scrambled out the door. We watched him leave.

"So now what do we do?" I asked expectantly.

"Now we keep making stakes and then I'll show you how to kill a vampire," Damon said with a smile.

I clapped my hands together, "Just so you know Lana's mom showed me some kickboxing moves while we were in our world, so you better check yo'self before you wreck yo'self," I said cockily.

"What a bad ass," Damon laughed mockingly.

"How did Lana's mom know kickboxing?" Alaric asked curiously.

"She was in the military and she was given the option to learn it so she did and then she'd teach us at home."

Alaric seemed to take this information in and file it away. We kept whittling until I wished I would slice my hand open for some excitement. Eventually I made me bored feelings known Damon grabbed a bag off the floor and tossed it at me. I opened it and saw a tank top and some yoga pants.

"Go change," he ordered. I did as directed and then walked over to the wide floor space where Damon was waiting for me.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"Come at me bro," I said with a cool arrogance.

Damon took a step into my space and I held my ground.

"I'll go easy for now…I won't actually land any hits I just want to check your speed and agility." Damon said as he circled around me.

I smiled and waited for his first move, "Is it okay if I actually hit you?"

"You won't be able to, but try."

I smiled as Damon made his first move a jab to the left. I easily ducked it and countered. Damon moved and rewarded me with a smile. Slowly our rhythm built up and I was easily blocking and throwing hits at him. He sped up and I did too.

I could hear Lana's mom in my head telling me to jab then cross so that's what I did, landing a clean blow on Damon's cheek. He froze and stared at me.

Alaric let out a low whistle in the background, "How are you with weapons?" he asked.

"I've never used any in my life," I replied.

"How did I not know that you knew how to fight?" Damon asked still looking confused.

"You never asked?"  
>"Can Lana fight?" Alaric asked.<p>

"Yup," I answered.

Alaric went to his closet and dug out a duffle bag full of his weapons, "Take these home and practice," he said. Damon grabbed the bag and I picked up the smaller one with my clothes and added the white oak stakes to it. Damon grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs from Alaric's.

"Should he be left alone?" I asked suddenly worried.

"He's fine, taking his herbs and keeping his personality, he doesn't need a full time babysitter."

I still had lingering doubts. Damon threw the stuff into the back of his car and we headed home. I spent the afternoon learning how to use the weapons. I accidentally misfired almost everything; thank god Damon wasn't in my path. I was better with the stuff I would have to keep concealed on my person.

"Thank god you didn't need to build up your strength for this stuff. We would have never been able to prep you fast enough," Damon said as he let me break for lunch. He dropped a grilled cheese on my plate and I devoured it quickly.

"Just be glad I was raised in a small town and had to work hard," I replied.

Damon just smiled.


	56. Chapter 56

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_SOPHIE'S POV_

_I spent the afternoon learning how to use the weapons. I accidentally misfired almost everything; thank god Damon wasn't in my path. I was better with the stuff I would have to keep concealed on my person. _

"_Thank god you didn't need to build up your strength for this stuff. We would have never been able to prep you fast enough," Damon said as he let me break for lunch. He dropped a grilled cheese on my plate and I devoured it quickly._

"_Just be glad I was raised in a small town and had to work hard," I replied._

_Damon smiled. _

SOPHIE'S POV

We spent the entire day doing repetitive routines until my muscles protested and my body ached. I hobbled up the stairs shunning any help Damon offered. I ran a scalding hot bath, loading it with bubbles and then settled into it basking in the warmth and the way my pains started to disappear. I had my iPod on listening to some soothing tunes to help me unwind. My eyes closed as I got into it. I felt a small vibration and I opened my eyes to see Damon leaning against the sink.

"Get out of here you creep," I yelled at him.

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a smirk as he pulled off his shirt and started walking towards me.

"You better not be thinking about squishing in here with me," I muttered, even though three people could probably fit comfortably in it.

"Why do you think I have such a large bathtub? What would be the point of it if I couldn't join you?" Damon replied as he kicked off his pants. I smiled a little as I looked at him. He was glorious. I had never shared a bath with another person before so I wasn't really sure of the proper protocol. Damon shuffled me forward and slid in behind me then pulled me back against him. Well there went all of my gentle relaxing thoughts. I leaned against his chest and I could feel every inch of him I blushed a little. Damon traced some kisses along the side of my forehead.

Needless to say we didn't stay in the bath for very long.

The next morning Stefan woke us up bright and early. Clearly he did not respect the fact that Damon and I had been up almost all night. I stumbled into the closet found some jeans and fumbled with the button as it was being extremely difficult.

"Need some help?" Damon offered.

"Yes," I mumbled. Damon quickly did up the button and I let out an enormous yawn.

"Why did Stefan wake us up so early?"  
>"We are going to go and let the others in on our little plan of having white oak stakes," Damon said with a smile.<p>

I perked up a little, Damon kissed me and then Stefan came in with a cup of coffee.

"Drink this, I packed you something to eat, we need to go," he said as he hurried out again.

I looked at the small cup of coffee and sighed, if he wanted me to stay awake he better have me just mainlining caffeine. I trudged to Damon's car not really paying attention to where I was going. I was so weary, I just wanted to sleep some more I dozed off in the car and woke up when we stopped.

"Why are we near the woods? Oh god is this the part where you two murder me?" I asked with a smile.

"How did you guess our devious plan?" Damon asked with a wide eyed shock. I got out of the car and we started walking along an invisible trail.

"What are we doing?"  
>"Meeting, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt," Stefan answered.<p>

We walked through the trees until we came across three of the four waiting for us.

Stefan looked around and frowned, "Where's Bonnie? I texted her too."

Caroline looked sad for a minute, "Bonnie's mom bailed on her again so I think we should leave her out of it on this one."

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked warily.

Damon smiled arrogantly, "I found some more white oak, long story, wait for the movie."

I rolled my eyes.

Elena froze and her eyes got wide, "Hang on white oak…you have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"

"Nope we all have a weapon," Stefan said seriously as he dropped the bag to the ground revealing all of the stakes.

I started laughing at his dramatics and everyone turned to face me. I started trying to pass it off as a cough. Damon thumped me on the back a few times, "Are you not feeling well good-looking?" he asked with a conspiratorial smile.

"Just something caught in my throat," I replied with another forced cough. I was glad that Damon thought Stefan's theatrics were a little silly also.

Stefan glared at the pair of us then continued with his speech, "Klaus has always been one step ahead of us but now we have the advantage, we are all armed and they are all linked meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity which means we have to prepare for every opportunity."

"Scenario number one," Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me to the middle of the circle, "you get to be Klaus."

Of course I did.

"Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied…Caroline." Stefan said glancing at her.

"Why do I have to be the Klaus bait?" she whined.

"Because for a while he was obsessed with you," Stefan explained. "You have the best chance at distracting him."  
>Now I laughed earnestly, "Please that's your Klaus distraction plan?"<p>

Stefan glared at me.

"That will never work. No offense Caroline but you were his rebound girl when Lana and I disappeared. Caroline will never be able to distract him for a second and if she tries he will know something's up immediately."  
>"So what do you suggest?" Stefan snapped folding his arms across his chest.<p>

"I'll distract him," I volunteered. There was a silence from Elena, Matt and Caroline that was deafening.

"Sophie, are you sure you can do something like that?" Elena asked, "Lana's your friend."  
>"And Klaus is a monster who needs to die. I'm the obvious choice. Can any of you walk into his house, because I can, I have free access to it; there is no where I can't go. Klaus trusts me," I replied evenly closing it for further discussion<p>

Damon frowned slightly then looked at Caroline, "But right now we need you to play Rebekah. We use the quarter back to distract her, just keep her talking."

"How?" Matt asked.

"Act interested she's lonely, desperate," Damon replied. "Beefcake hold bombshell, I come up from behind her grab her arms like this," Damon said as he hooked his arms through Caroline's.

Stefan approached saying, "Gives me time for one shot, got it…good. So we all get one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have."

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them," Damon harped looking at Elena.

"Don't worry about me not after what happened to Bonnie's mom," she fired back.

"Barbie?" Damon said.

Caroline smiled, "Oh I'm ready anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond from Klaus."

"Lost boy?" Damon asked Matt with a smirk

"Do I have a choice?" Matt countered.

"Good point," Damon laughed.

"We have twelve stakes, twelve shots at killing one original we can do this. Alright let's try another scenario. Grab a crossbow, Sophie you're still Klaus," Stefan said.

I smiled, I was nothing if not thorough, "Fine then," I said in a pretty good imitation of Klaus' accent.

Stefan was approaching me with his stake concealed.

"Hey mate, lets go and snack on some flappers and cause general mayhem," I said with a flourish.

"Sophie what are you doing?"  
>"I'm not Sophie, I'm Klaus," I said with a frown.<p>

"Take this seriously," Stefan said angrily.

"Fuck you Stefan," I snapped being myself again. "I lose more by killing Klaus than any of you do. You guys get Elena off the hook from being a blood bag, Caroline gets Tyler back, Matt is no longer Rebekah's eye candy, and you and Damon get a Klaus free life. I lose my best friend so shut the fuck up about me not taking this seriously Stefan. In all of your scenarios I am in the middle of it all, either killing Klaus, or distracting him, both places aren't good ones to be so don't for a second think that I don't take this seriously. If I need to goof around right now and act silly to deal with how fucking scared I am then shut your mouth and deal with it Stefan."

"I lose Lana too Sophie," Stefan yelled.

"You lose a girl you've known for a summer, I can't imagine how fucking terrible that must be for you!" I shouted. "Lana and I have been together forever Stefan, losing her would be as if Damon died on you. Sure these people," I gestured to Elena. Caroline and Matt, "would be sad but they wouldn't have an inkling of what it would be like for you. So yes, when Lana cuts us both out it will hurt but do not pretend you even know what it will be like for me."

"Anyway," Damon said as if Stefan and I just hadn't screamed at each other, "Back to the plan, Sophie be Klaus and do whatever sort of interpretive twists you want."

I was to mad at Stefan to even smile at Damon, I just stood in the center while they pretended to kill me over and over for the next three hours.

Stefan left with Elena, Matt and Caroline and Damon and I went home together. Alaric was sleeping on the living room couch when we got home.

"Is he here to pick up a stake?" I asked,

"No Rick already has his," Damon answered quietly as he walked over to the couch. He got in close to his face, "Klaus is here!" Damon shouted and Alaric got to his feet in seconds in a defensive position.

"Damon," I chastised him.

He shrugged with a shit eating grin on his face, "I was checking to see if it was the real Rick."

Alaric punched him lightly on the arm, "You're a jack ass," he huffed. We went upstairs and Damon headed towards the fire place and started hiding his stake.

Alaric glanced at him with disbelief, "I mean did you learn nothing from the moonstone and the soap dish?"

"Why where did you put yours?" Damon replied.

There was a loud bang downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Damon said quietly he glanced at me and Alaric moved so he was blocking me form the door and then Damon cautiously walked out and down the hall. My line of sight was obscured by Rick and I tried looking around him but suddenly seeing past him wasn't a problem as Rebekah materialized in front of us tossing Rick from the room and down the stairs.

I opened my mouth to scream but she cut me off and I felt a sharp blow to my head and things went black right after.

When I came to I was on a tile floor with an ornate design. I could hear some noise but things were still hazy I blinked a few times and pushed myself into a sitting position leaning my back against the wall. I almost threw up when I looked around me. Damon was hanging from a rigged up set of chains and Rebekah was stalking around him looking pleased. I realized we were in Lana's ballroom. Where the hell was Lana?

"I found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap some poor defenseless animal?" Rebekah asked with a sneer as she adjusted the shackles.

"I got to admit even for me it's a little kinky," Damon said with a bravado I could see was false. His blue eyes locked on mine and he quickly looked away but Rebekah had noticed.

"Finally you're awake," she smiled dangerously in my direction then focused on Damon. "You pretended to be interested in me, so you slept with me, so your trampy friend Sage could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I've felt this incessant need to one up you so I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system."

"Let Sophie go," Damon huffed as she ripped open his shirt.

"No from what I've been told she was the mastermind so I've decided that she gets to watch me slice you open."

"You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?" Damon laughed, quickly changing to a grimace as Rebekah cut a sharp deep line into his chest. I sucked in my breath wishing I could peel my eyes away from the sight in front of me

Rebekah chuckled darkly, "Actually I'd rather compel you to kill your brother or Sophie, but since vampires heal we should probably stick to the major arteries," she gashed him again and the blood dripped down to the floor.

"Well look what you caught," Klaus said brightly as he entered. "Trying to bleed him of vervain? Don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?"

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain thank you very much," Rebekah snapped.

"Excuse me it's not like I have any expertise in the matter," Klaus replied with a wave of his hands.

"You know why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch," Rebekah fumed.

Klaus smiled at her, the sick son of a bitch knew what Rebekah was doing and he was just going to go along with it. I was furious. What the hell was Lana thinking when she decided to join this family? I looked around expecting her to appear. There was no way she would be in the house and not down here stopping this.

Klaus turned around and his eyes locked onto me and he paused. He spun quickly away marching towards Rebekah.

"What the hell is Sophie doing here? I understood that you were going after Damon."  
>"Well it was Sophie's idea so it's her fault so she gets to watch," Rebekah pouted.<p>

"And you don't think that will be a problem when Lana gets home?" Klaus snapped.

"I don't care what Lana says…they made a fool out of me," Rebekah yelled her face giving away that she was embarrassed that Klaus was mad at her.

"Sophie, get up," Klaus ordered without turning around. I was too scared to move. I stared at Klaus' back praying that this was just some kind of sick nightmare. Klaus turned to face me and I tried pushing myself to my feet but my legs were wobbly and my head throbbed. Klaus walked over and helped me to my feet keeping a firm grip so I didn't topple over.

"Are you alright love?" Klaus asked gently.

I tried to shake him off and step back but he didn't let go, his fingers traced the side of my head and I gasped and felt my eyes well up as they ran against the point where Rebekah had slammed into me. Klaus' jaw tightened and his eyes were furious. I had always seen the charming happy Klaus, this was my first encounter with the one that made everyone scared.

"Was that really necessary Rebekah?" he fumed. She shrugged and looked pointedly away from him.

"Come on Sophie you aren't staying here," Klaus said as he started walking from the room.

"No," I answered.

Klaus looked at me.

"Let Damon go and we'll both leave," I insisted.

"No Rebekah's keeping Damon."  
>"Then I'm staying," I replied,<p>

"Sophie, go home," Damon ordered.

"No," I said pulling away from Klaus and moving towards him. "I'm not leaving you here Damon."

"Go home now," he said harshly. "I don't want you here for this."

I walked back to the wall and sat down.

"Suit yourself," Klaus muttered walking away. The next several hours passed in gruesome detail every time Rebekah flicked her knife into Damon's skin I knew I would kill her and enjoy every second of watching her burn. At first Damon tried to be his normal smug self but as he bled out he started to fall in and out of consciousness. Rebekah played sick games making him watch me die, sleep with Elijah, and profess my love for Stefan and not him. I wished she would quit telling me what she was doing. I tried my best not to react to her words because that's what she was after. She wanted to see my pain and I wouldn't give her that. Where was Lana?

As I sat there I felt things shift around me, I lost sight of Damon and suddenly I was staring at Matt and Elena.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them. They didn't look at me. The door banged open and when I turned around I saw Finn down on the ground burning quickly. I gasped and sat up as I realized I had fallen to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Rebekah asked. This was just like the last vision. Finn was going to die. I smiled that meant that all of this would be over soon.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Liar," Rebekah smiled as she prowled towards me.

I got to my feet pressing my back to the wall.

"What did you just see?" Rebekah asked.

I gulped, how did she know that?

"Come on Sophie, my mother was a witch; I know what visions look like. Now tell me what you saw."  
>I glanced at Damon and he gave a small shake of his head. Did he really think I would tell her what I had seen?<p>

"Fine don't tell me….Nick, Sophie wants to speak with you," Rebekah called out loudly. Klaus came through the door followed by Bonnie. Wasn't she supposed to be at her mother's house being pissed about said mother walking out again?

"Aww leaving so soon," Rebekah said as she looked at Bonnie.

"Sister, be nice," Klaus said with a smile.

"Thank you Bonnie, see you in physics class," Rebekah mocked sincerity. She stepped out of Bonnie's way revealing a bloodied Damon.

"Oh my god," Bonnie breathed as she saw Damon's battered form.  
>"Yeah you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on help him, save the man who turned your mother into a vampire," Klaus goaded.<p>

"Just get me out of here," Bonnie spat.

"Very well," Klaus smiled.

She hadn't seen me and I was too shocked at her willingness to leave Damon behind to say a word. Sure Damon had turned her mom but he had saved her ass a million other times! Klaus escorted Bonnie out and then came in smiling.

"You've been found out Rebekah, Bonnie's telling the sad band of morons that you have Damon…you'd think that as a witch she would have the foresight to leave before calling in the cavalry. So Sophie what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked pleasantly.

I stayed silent.

"She's having visions Nick," Rebekah said with a smile.

"Of what?"

Rebekah shrugged, "She won't tell me, perhaps you'll have better luck."

"Well Sophie why don't we go and have a drink and you can tell me all about it," Klaus said as he pulled me to my feet.

"Let Damon go and I'll tell you what I saw," I bargained.

"I admire your spirit Sophie, you will go to the ends of the Earth to protect the ones you love," Klaus commented. "The only problem is that you always think you know what's best. Now tell me what you saw and perhaps I'll let Damon leave."

"No I want Damon out of here and Lana in the house before I tell you,"

She was my safety net, if he was mad to hear about his brother's burning corpse I wanted someone who could sort of save me.

"Tell me or I give the go ahead to kill him. You have ten minutes to decide," Klaus said as he walked off down the hall.

It took hardly anytime at all to make up my mind. Klaus was by the front doors and I started running to catch up with him. Klaus turned to watch me race towards him, and I punched him in the face as hard as I could as soon as he was in range. I felt his nose break underneath my fist. How dare the son of a bitch threaten me and my family! I swung again. Klaus blocked me and I saw blood dripping down his face. I swung again and he shoved me roughly backwards, I skidded against the ground feeling my breath get knocked out of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Lana shouted as she walked into the house.

LANA'S POV

I had a glorious day. I spent the whole time fixing odds and ends around the house and painting the porch. We had a bit of a frost and it killed off a majority of my plants so I started prepping the flower beds for winter. I threw mulch down and raked some of the leaves that had started to fall. I flopped down on my bed for a five minute rest, when I woke up it was dark I glanced at my phone and saw that it was almost ten at night. I grimaced and rolled out of bed, as I drove through town I had a sudden inclination to buy some flowers. I stopped at the small florist and bought bunches and bunches of roses of every variation and colour. I had to make a couple of trips before I had all of them in my SUV. I pulled up outside my home and smiled. I loved coming home knowing that Klaus was waiting for me. I gathered up as many flowers as I could and started towards the house. Opening the door was tricky but I managed it eventually. As I walked in I froze with shock, Sophie was trying to hit Klaus who appeared to be bleeding and have a broken nose. Klaus shoved Sophie to the floor and finally I collected myself enough to speak,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I yelled. Sophie sat up to face me and Klaus looked at me defensively.

"Well?" I demanded. Neither of them spoke. "Someone here had better tell me what's happening."

"Love," Klaus said and I glared at him, now was not the time for an endearment. "I can explain everything but just listen until I stop talking,"

I said the same thing to him when delivering news I knew he wouldn't want to hear.

"Rebekah took me and Damon, she's torturing him," Sophie said quickly.

"WHAT!" I exploded looking at Klaus.

I ran down the hall the smell of blood growing stronger.

"Rebekah!" I shouted as I ran towards Damon who looked like he was barely even alive. My intention was to pull him down and let him go but Rebekah intercepted me slamming me to the floor roughly. I felt some bones crack and I cussed loudly as I felt them knit back together.

"Damon deserves what he gets," Rebekah hissed menacingly in my face. The next second she was flying backwards off of me and Klaus was pulling me to my feet.

I went to let Damon down but he held onto me.

"Klaus this is no time to fuck around let me go," I shouted.

"Sorry Lana, but I can't do that. You can take Sophie home but Damon stays here."

I glared at him, "Klaus how could you not call me. Clearly they have been here all day. Did you even look at Sophie she looks like she's about to have a breakdown. What the fuck has Rebekah being doing to her all day."  
>"Sophie stayed voluntarily," Klaus said quickly.<p>

I glanced past him to look at Sophie and she nodded telling me it was true.

I focused on Klaus again, "I can't believe you didn't tell me what was going on…you didn't even try to find me," I yelled.

"This is between Rebekah and Damon."  
>"No Klaus I told you in Chicago to keep Damon out of this bullshit or we are done," I was so mad I could have walked away and not thought twice about it, well at least not until I calmed down.<p>

Klaus looked down at me coldly, "Are you saying you would leave over something this trivial."

"Trivial Klaus. Damon is my friend, Sophie is my best friend, when you drag them into this it isn't fucking trivial it's a deal breaker. Trivial is our normal fights about stupid crap that don't really matter."

Klaus and I seemed to look at fighting as a form of foreplay, but not this time. I was outraged.

I pushed Klaus away from me but he grabbed my arm. I tried to shake him off but I didn't have a chance. I glared at him.

"Excuse us for a minute," Klaus snapped at everyone as he dragged me out of the room and up the stairs. He let go of my arm once we were in my room. I folded them across my chest and glared at him.  
>"Klaus I wasn't joking around down there. Let Damon go or I will walk."<br>"I can't Lana, why don't you get that. If I let him go then everyone will assume they get a free pass."  
>"Well go and be vengeful on someone else. I'm asking one more time Klaus, let Damon and Sophie leave."<p>

"Is that your ultimatum? They leave or you do," he said angrily.

"I told you Klaus!"

"I heard you the first time," he shouted.

"Well then what part is so damn hard for you to comprehend?" I yelled back.

"That you are always putting the Salvatore's above me."

"What the fuck are you talking about."  
>"You always say you're with me but every single time the Salvatore's call you are gone out the door."<p>

I was stunned. Klaus had never ever said he felt like I was putting him last and even though I disagreed with him the fact that he was even saying it caused me to pause.

"Do you really feel that way?" I asked quietly.

Klaus didn't answer he just stood their impassively which was his way of protecting himself after he revealed too much.

"Klaus," I sighed. I grabbed his hand; he remained motionless but didn't try to pull away. "You know I love you right."  
>He didn't answer. Fuck, sometimes he was like talking to a child. He constantly needed reassurance that I loved him. I guess after a thousand years of being told you're unlovable a bit of doubt was bound to arise.<p>

I led Klaus over to the couch and sat him down but I stayed standing. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and wet it with warm water. I went back to Klaus and tilted his head back and started cleaning the blood off his face.

"I love the Salvatore's," I said and his body tensed up. "We might as well talk about this like rational adults. I love Sophie, Stefan, and Damon, they are important to me. But Klaus you are my family and you come first with me always. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn all of you are my family and that is the most important thing to me."

"Yet when it comes down to it you are willing to leave _your family_ over them so how am I really more important?" Klaus asked darkly as I finished wiping the blood away.

"Because what's going on downstairs is pointless. All that is, is Rebekah being a bitch. She is upset about what they did to her and now she's lashing out. Which she shouldn't be. Sophie has been my best friend for my entire life and I am not mad about what happened so she shouldn't be."  
>"You weren't the one who had your mind broken into," Klaus snapped in defense of Rebekah.<p>

"Please Rebekah isn't mad about that, she's mad that once again nobody loves her. That display down there is just a rejection burn."

"Don't act like you understand Rebekah."

I huffed, "Of course I understand Rebekah, she's just a confused girl who is trying to handle her life, she just has a skewed sense of what to do. When I get rejected by a guy I normally dress sexy and then throw myself at either their best friend or worst enemy to make them jealous. Rebekah has never had a normal relationship; she doesn't know that is how you're supposed to handle this shit."

"Rebekah and Stefan were a couple for a while."

"And that wasn't normal; Stefan was out of control and kissing your ass the entire time. Then he was compelled to forget her and then she was locked in a coffin for the next however many years by you. Rebekah has never had a normal healthy relationship from anyone. The closest thing she's seen is me and you and we are hardly a healthy couple Klaus."

He closed his eyes and tipped his head backwards and I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Klaus I love you,"

"There's a 'but' coming," he muttered.

"No there isn't."

"Liar" He smiled but it wasn't sincere.

"I just hate when shit like this happens, it puts me in a weird position. I feel like I need to protect Sophie and Damon but on the other hand I feel like family solidarity is important."

Klaus looked at me and was about to speak when something interrupted him.

"Klaus I'm here let's do this," Stefan called out.

"Always the dramatic entrance with that boy," I muttered.

"Lana, stay upstairs," Klaus said as he walked away.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. Stefan would be pissed about Damon and I was the prime target for a revenge ploy against Klaus. I followed Klaus down the stairs and into the ballroom. He didn't bother telling me to leave again.

"Oh good a hero," Klaus said mockingly to Stefan. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to make a deal," Stefan replied coldly.

"Stefan what are you doing?" Damon said his voice raspy and tired.

Stefan gestured to the bag in his hands, "Eight stakes made of white oak. A part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn."

I swiveled to look at Sophie who was moving closer to Damon as if she could protect him.

"You knew about the stakes didn't you?" I said to her with disbelief.

She didn't answer. I glanced at Stefan and was filled with disgust, "How long has this been going on Stefan? Did you have the stakes when you saw me last?"

He didn't answer; he just stared at me as if he had been dreading this moment.

"That's impossible, there is no more white oak left," Rebekah snapped.

Stefan tore his gaze from me, "Actually it's not…Finn's dead."

I froze and looked at Klaus who was staring at Stefan.

"You killed my brother!" Rebekah growled. I could hear the anger in her voice and I secretly hoped she would decapitate Stefan in a fit of rage.

"Damon, in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you," Stefan bargained.

"And how do I know that there aren't any more left?" Klaus questioned.

"Because there aren't," Stefan replied evenly.

He was acting to confident, I assumed he was lying.

I moved so I was closer to Rebekah who looked seconds away from an emotional collapse. I was so done with Stefan and Sophie. They had both lied to my face, for some revenge scheme. I was done.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Let's be certain shall we," Klaus smiled as he walked towards me and Damon, I stepped so I was in front of Damon. Klaus paused and considered me for a minute and I became genuinely afraid.

"Leave," he said as he looked at Damon. There was no way I would walk out now. My whole family was here.

"No," Damon grunted from behind me. Then I realized what he was asking.

"Go on leave," Klaus said with a small smile.

"Nick he's my play thing not yours," Rebekah pouted sullenly. I glanced to Lana who was clearly conflicted about what to do.

Klaus glared at Rebekah and shot Lana a small glance as if to see how she was holding up.

"I said go home," Klaus' voice was demanding and I knew he was compelling Damon.

Damon started pulling against the metal handcuffs, grunting in pain. I was in shock and wasn't sure what to do. I moved towards Klaus he was busy watching Damon but as I came towards him his blue eyes started watching me.

"Stop it Klaus," I said tears filling my eyes as Damon shouted in pain. Klaus looked at me and his face became a mask blocking me from seeing what he was really feeling. Damon continued pulling at the iron shackles. I got in Klaus face and grabbed the front of his shirt forcing him to look at me.

"Klaus stop this," I begged. He ignored me and just smiled a little more. I shook him a couple of times and hit him once in the chest, "Stop it Klaus I will tell you everything you want to know just stop," I shouted.

Klaus looked past me to Damon, "Alright stop before you hurt yourself. Well we see he can finally be compelled. Now minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven," Damon grunted.

"Eleven…so not eight then," Klaus said, clearly unsurprised by this information.

"You really shouldn't have lied," Rebekah warned Stefan.

Stefan glared at her, "I'll get you the other three."

"Yeah that would be nice or since you lied maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue," Klaus answered coldly.

"Klaus," Lana said sharply, he glared at her and I felt some unspoken communication between them.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan said in disgust as he looked at Klaus

"What is wrong with you?" Klaus said clearly losing his temper and I was getting afraid, "Do you really have no appreciation for me. _I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger so you don't have to turn it on yourself_. I have given your life purpose as your friend." Klaus shouted. How did Lana find his the least bit attractive when he yelled and got mad?

Stefan chuckled a little, the sound resounding and reverberating, even to my human ears.

"I really think you should be thanking me," Klaus snapped.

"Enough," Stefan said. I couldn't track the movements but when they finally stopped Klaus was pinned against the wall with Stefan holding a white oak stake against him.

Lana looked horrified as the men she loved finally came to blows, "Stefan I am giving you one chance to get out," she breathed.

Stefan had a white oak stake, he could kill Klaus, even if it meant we would all get killed by Rebekah I didn't care.

"Step down or you both die," Klaus said coldly. He was inches from death but his haughtiness and arrogance remained intact.

Stefan looked at me and I wished he could hear my thoughts and would just end this all now. He pulled away and placed the stake in Klaus' hand.

Klaus smiled, "There now you only have to get me the other two."

"Well this is ridiculous," Rebekah muttered as she started letting Damon down.

"What are you doing?" Klaus said looking angry.

"I brought him here I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith," she said. Damon dropped to the ground and I was on my knees in front of him the next instant. I heard Rebekah's high heels click as she exited.

"Bring us the stakes, all of them or I'll wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear," Klaus warned.

Stefan nodded and then helped Damon to his feet. I wrapped one of Damon's arms over my shoulders and took some of his weight. I looked at Lana. She was staring at me and her face was a mess of emotions. She looked scared, worried, mad, and happy all at once. I didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive me for what had happened with the white oak stakes. I was a little mad at her for not intervening on Damon's behalf. I wanted to say something to her but with Klaus standing next to her, his arm draped around her shoulder holding her so possessively I knew I couldn't.

"Lana," Stefan said and her blue eyes flicked to him.

"Stefan get out of my house and don't you dare talk to me again," She said it with a quiet menace that had me worried.

Was this the end of all of our friendships?


	57. Chapter 57

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_SOPHIE'S POV_

"_Bring us the stakes, all of them or I'll wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear," Klaus warned. _

_Stefan nodded and then helped Damon to his feet. I wrapped one of Damon's arms over my shoulders and took some of his weight. I looked at Lana. She was staring at me and her face was a mess of emotions. She looked scared, worried, mad, and happy all at once. I didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive me for what had happened with the white oak stakes. I was a little mad at her for not intervening on Damon's behalf. I wanted to say something to her but with Klaus standing next to her, his arm draped around her shoulder holding her so possessively I knew I couldn't._

"_Lana," Stefan said and her blue eyes flicked to him._

"_Stefan get out of my house and don't you dare talk to me again," She said it with a quiet menace that had me worried._

_Was this the end of all of our friendships?_

SOPHIE'S POV

"Lana I had—,"

"No Stefan, I have been there for you through everything and you keep trying to kill the man I love. Yes Stefan I love him," she shouted at the look that crossed Stefan's face,

"Lana you're the only friend I have."  
>"No Stefan we aren't friends, I can't do this anymore. I can't love you both and sit back and have you go after Klaus repeatedly, it's too much for me Stefan."<br>"Please Lana, don't do this," Stefan said.

He took a step away from Damon and I almost dropped him on the ground as his weight transferred to me.

Lana moved closer into Klaus as if using him to block her from Stefan's obvious sadness. She shut her eyes and leaned her head on Klaus chest.

"Stefan you thought they were linked when you killed Finn and I'm not stupid enough to think Finn was your intended target. Just get out Stefan, we're through."

"Lana," Stefan said.

"You heard her Stefan," Klaus said warningly. "Get out of _our_ house."

It was a subtle jab at Stefan and I could see it in Stefan's face how mad it made him. Stefan loved Elena but Lana was important to him and to lose her to someone like Klaus was not an easy thing for him to handle.

Klaus grabbed Lana's hand and led her from the room. I felt most of Damon's weight transferred to Stefan. We quickly made our way outside and Stefan helped me get Damon into the backseat, I got in next to him.

I knew that we wouldn't just get a free pass from all of this; it would be too easy if we did. I needed Damon on his feet. I rolled my sleeve up and moved it in front of his mouth. His fingers locked around my wrist and he pushed my hand away.

"I'll be fine Sophie."  
>"If we go home and Rebekah is there how can you keep us safe?" I said with a frown<p>

His blue eyes searched my face.

"Damon you need to feed,"

It was a fact and I was the only one who could help him now. Damon pulled my arm up to his face and I gasped a little as his fangs sank into my arm. Stefan shuffled uncomfortably in the front but I ignored him. It hurt a little where I could feel his teeth grate against my flesh but for the most part it wasn't so bad having him bite me like this. He dropped my hand down and put pressure on it to slow the bleeding.

"Are you okay Sophie?" Damon asked, looking slightly worried.

"Fine," I pressed a kiss to his cheek, just happy that we were safe. We pulled up in front of the boarding house and we got out. Damon looked perfectly healthy but the day was catching up with me and I was starting to feel like I was coming apart at the seams. We walked in and all I saw was blonde hair descending upon me. I didn't even have time to scream.

"Oh my god, Sophie I have been so worried about you," Caroline said as she caught me in a bone crushing hug.

"Holy shit I thought you were Rebekah," I gasped as I hugged her back.

She pulled back and surveyed me then looked at Stefan.

"Don't worry I got rid of Sage."  
>"Whoa what happened to Sage?" Damon said glaring at Stefan and Caroline.<p>

Stefan looked at me as he started talking, "When we killed Finn we killed his entire bloodline. All vampires who were linked to him died."

My heart started pounding and I felt like the room was spinning, "Stefan are you saying that if we kill Klaus, we kill Lana?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

I didn't know what to do, I caught Caroline staring at me, shit, she would lose Tyler too.

"Sophie we need to kill Klaus," Damon said quietly.

This was too much after the day I had to have this dropped on me now. I knew I couldn't process this. I grabbed a bottle a whisky and guzzled down a generous portion and sat down on the couch.

"I need to go and get Rick's stake," Damon said but he looked torn, as if he felt like he should stay.

"Go I'll be fine," I said.

He went upstairs for a minute and when he came back he was cleaned up and in different clothes. He kissed the top of my head and I heard him leave. I tucked my legs up under myself and had a few more sips from the bottle.

"Are you okay Sophie?" Stefan asked. I looked at him and I could see that this was bothering him; did he want Klaus to die if the cost would be Lana? The fact that Tyler Lockwood was sired to him wouldn't be enough to sway them off the course but when Lana was the one at risk.

"Stefan who are you descended from?" I asked

Stefan shrugged, "We don't know."

Fuck I could lose everyone!

I felt Stefan watching me closely. Elena and Caroline were standing there trying not to witness too much of what was happening.

Lana was my best friend, but she had made her choices and we needed to make ours. Was I willing to kill her just to get rid of Klaus? I had no idea…and that scared me more than anything else.

"You need to go to bed, you look like you're going to fall asleep where you're sitting," Caroline said to me. I looked at her.

"I'll wait for Damon to come home, I muttered.

"Stefan can I talk to you?" Elena mumbled.

All of us looked at her. Stefan nodded and they departed.

Caroline sat down next to me, "What are we going to do Sophie?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know Caroline."  
>"What happened today?" she asked.<p>

I gave her a rundown of events and she sat there looking horrified.

"So Bonnie just left you guys there?" she said with anger.

"She didn't know I was there, but she walked out leaving Damon."

Caroline looked sickened, "What's up with Stefan, when you guys came in he looked like someone killed his puppy."  
>"Lana broke up with him," It seemed like the most accurate description of what had taken place.<p>

"Broke up with him….Lana and Stefan were…"

"No but Lana broke off their friendship."

"Well he still has all of us, he doesn't need her," Caroline said assuredly.

I didn't answer because it would be impossible to convince her that Stefan and Lana were dependent on each other.

I sat there drinking and soon Damon came back in. I heard the door slam and then he was there looking angry, "Evil Alaric hid the stake," he seethed.

"What?" Caroline and I said together

"Yup it's gone and he has no idea where he put it."  
>"So a deranged vampire hunter has a weapon that could kill you guys if he manages to kill the right original," I said.<p>

This was the cherry on the fucking sundae of shitty events that had begun to permeate my life.

"Pretty much," Damon said, grabbing the bottle from me and drinking some down.

"So what are we going to do?" Caroline asked,

"We are doing nothing," Damon huffed. "Sophie and I are going to bed and we will deal with this tomorrow."

He pulled me to my feet and started walking towards the stairs.

"Caroline you can stay here tonight, there are plenty of guests rooms just make yourself at home," I said quickly.

"Thanks Sophie, but I'm going to go," she replied. I said good bye and then Damon growing impatient dragged me up the stairs. I was so tired I was having trouble with the buttons on my jeans. Damon walked over and helped me out of them.

"Do you want to have a shower?" he asked

I nodded as I stumbled towards the bath room. As soon as I was clean I felt better but even more exhausted if that was possible. I pulled on some pajamas and crashed into the bed.

Damon pulled me against him and I rested my head on his chest.

"Sophie you should have left when Klaus gave you the option," he muttered.

"Would you have left if it was me?"

"That's different."

"No it's not Damon. I stayed because I love you and I wouldn't change anything."

There was a knocking on the door.

"What!" Damon exclaimed harshly.

Stefan pushed open the door, "Elena is worried about Jeremy, she wants to go to Denver to get him.'  
>"Okay have a good trip," Damon said, his words a dismissal.<p>

"Did you get the stake?" Stefan queried cautiously.  
>"No Alaric hid it," Damon snapped.<p>

"So what are we going to do?" Stefan asked,

"Get him to tell us where he put it."

That sounded like it would end badly.

"Well, I want you to take Elena to Denver, I'll stay here and deal with Alaric," Stefan said.

Damon groaned a little, "Only if Sophie comes with me."

"Why do I need to go with you."  
>"I'm not leaving you here where Klaus can use you." Damon quickly replied.<p>

"I guess we're going to Denver," I said to Stefan.

He said good night and then took off. I heard him putting Elena in a guest room and then I fell asleep.

LANA'S POV

I took a final glance at Stefan before Klaus pulled me out of the ballroom. I was glad he did because I was on the verge of tears. I was sick to my stomach and as bad as it sounded I felt like I was breaking up with Stefan. I glanced at Klaus and he looked tense and angry. I suppose having your lady love crying over another guy wasn't exactly what everyone hoped for. I brushed my tears back.

I heard the Salvatore's leave and I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how I felt about Sophie's role in all of this. She knew what was going on and didn't say a word, but what could she say. She was protecting her family the same way I was taking care of mine. With that thought I remembered that Finn was dead.

I pulled Klaus into a hug, "I'm sorry about Finn."

Klaus didn't answer he just hugged me for a minute.

"You should go and talk to Rebekah," I said.

"She'll be fine."  
>"Her brother's dead, she needs you."<p>

"She'll come to me when she's ready to talk."

I didn't know what else to say, I was mad but already I missed Stefan and Sophie, but what I had said was true. I was tired of being pulled between the two of them. I loved Klaus but deep down I knew that even though this was now my reality it was still just a show and bad guys never came out on top. What Stefan was doing wasn't his fault. This obsessive need to kill Klaus was created by a room of writers who thought this would make for an awesome show. I sat down and watched Klaus start painting.

I heard Rebekah coming down the hall, she was sniffling and I knew she had been crying.

"I can believe Finn's dead," she said quietly.

"Good riddance, he was an embarrassment Rebekah," Klaus said coldly.

"Klaus stop," I warned.

"He was still your brother mind your tongue," Rebekah snapped.

"Fine lets all say a prayer for Finn who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a love sick fool; he's better off in death."

"Is that how you would speak of me if I died?" Rebekah said her temper increasing.

Wow, I really was just one of the family now. Normally when they would disagree they would leave or tell me to excuse myself but now that seemed to no longer apply.

"Well you let the Salvatore's loose with two stakes that could kill us so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them?" Klaus asked accusingly.

Considering that she had spent the whole day torturing Damon he was making a good point.

"The Salvatore's may fight like dogs but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours," she hissed.

"I wanted a family they just didn't want me," Klaus said anger seething from his every pore. "And now we're no longer linked we're no longer responsible for each other."

"So are you leaving?" Rebekah asked. She looked shocked as if she had not expected this.

"Soon as I get my stakes, Lana and I are gone. I'm gonna get Elena and use her blood to create a new family of hybrids," Klaus snapped.

"And if I chose to stay," Rebekah asked.

"Then you're just as pathetic as Finn," Klaus said coldly.

"What about Lana?" Rebekah snapped.

Whoa, I had my own problems I did not need to be pulled into theirs

"What about Lana?" Klaus asked taking a step towards Rebekah, she held her ground.

"Well what does Lana want? Have you even asked her if she wants to stay here? Or did you not even consider the fact that maybe she doesn't want to spend her life running after you and your hybrids."

I wasn't sure if this was really about me or if she was just projecting her feelings on to me.

"What Lana decides has nothing to do with you Rebekah," Klaus retorted sharply.

"Do you want to leave Mystic Falls?" Rebekah asked looking at me.

I looked at Klaus and he had his face arranged in lines of a casual I don't care attitude.

"Honestly I don't care if we stay or not," I said honestly.

"See Rebekah, pack your things, we're leaving," Klaus said happily.

"Nick, I don't want to go," her voice was shaking as if she was scared to tell him that.  
>"Well then stay behind, it's not like I care what you do."<p>

Rebekah looked at him like he had slapped her. She blurred from the room and I heard her hastily going up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Klaus why do you have to be such a fucking douche bag," I snapped standing up. I had just lost my best friends and was not willing to deal with family squabbling.

"Excuse me," he said blurring so he was in front of me cutting of my exit.

"Rebekah loves you and you can't pull your head out of your ass for a second to respect that. All you do is bitch that you want your family and when they come around to you, you sabotage it."

Klaus' jaw clenched and I knew I was playing with fire by getting mad at him.

"You don't understand anything Lana," he replied.

"Ooh good one, deflect from the fact that I'm right," I brushed past him.

"Where do you think you're going."  
>"To talk to Rebekah."<br>"Just leave her alone, if she wants to stay here then she can, it doesn't matter."  
>I sighed and counted to ten, trying to keep myself calm…I should have counted slower.<p>

"It does matter Klaus. I won't spend eternity being caught between your fights with Stefan, or your fights with Rebekah, Elijah or Kol. I won't do it."  
>"So again you're going to just walk away," he shouted.<p>

"No I'm not going to fucking leave."  
>"Is that because you no longer have anywhere to go?" he said with a dark smile.<p>

"If I called Stefan right now, he would come running to help me and so would Sophie. So I do have places I could go. I'm staying because I love you and I love you enough to be honest with you."

"Is that a fact…well then let's hear this honesty."

"You're the problem Klaus not them. You want a family but you don't want to do the work. You don't understand what a family is. At the end of the day you would be happier with a slave army because that's what you want. People who will jump to do your bidding, that's not what family is."

Klaus folded his arms across his chest and stared stonily at me, "I didn't realize you were the family expert."

"I'm not, but I do have common sense, if you want your family you are going to have to start treating them like equals not subordinates. When Rebekah says she wants to stay here, try finding out why. Put some fucking effort in to your relationships and you might be surprised to find that you can earn your family back."

I pushed past him.

"Lana don't walk away from me," he ordered.

"I'm going to talk to Rebekah."

"I said leave her alone."  
>"No she's my family now. All of you are and I don't want to lose my family. So I am going to go and talk to Rebekah and see what she needs to help her through the emotional crises she is headed for."<p>

I heard him grumbling but I ignored him and continued up the stairs. I knocked once and then pushed open Rebekah's door. She hastily brushed tears off her face.

"How you doing?" I asked her as I walked in.

"Fine," she said placing a smile on her face. She was trying to act confident and cool but I was definitely reading a bit of hysteria in her expression.

"I'm really sorry about Finn," I said.

"No Nick was right, Finn was a nobody."  
>She was still trying to gain his acceptance by parroting everything he said.<br>"Finn was your brother and Klaus was wrong with what he said."

I could see her eyes well up, I sat down next to her on her bed.

"Rebekah, it's okay to cry over Finn," I said gently.

"No it's not."  
>"Why because Klaus doesn't want you to cry? Because he wants you to hate Finn because he did?"<p>

"Finn betrayed us all with Esther."

"One mistake, isn't enough to condemn a person, I know you must have some good memories too and that's the brother you need to grieve for."

She sat there and tears started slowly slipping down her face until she started crying harder.

I pulled her impulsively into a hug. She didn't resist she just kept crying. I held onto her until she pulled away from me.

"Will Klaus really leave me behind?" she asked looking worried.

"I don't know Rebekah," I answered honestly. "Why do you want to stay in Mystic Falls?"

"The dance is next Friday."  
>"What dance?"<br>"The decade dance."

"What!" I screeched excitedly. School dances were always awesome and dramatic. "We are staying for that."

"I thought you and Nick were leaving."  
>"He can suck rocks, I am staying for this dance."<br>"Lana you don't even go to school."  
>"I'll be a chaperone," I said gleefully. "Do you already have a dress?"<br>Rebekah nodded. She walked to her closet and pulled out a red flapper-esque dress."  
>"Are you telling me that the decade is the Twenties?" I cheered as she nodded. "How did I not know about this?"<p>

"I don't know, I'm on the committee and I've been planning for the dance for weeks."

"This dance will be epic," I clapped my hands together. Sophie will die when she finds out about the dance….wait no, I'm pissed at her. Well I should still tell her about this, it's pretty monumental.

I stood up, "Well I have things that must be taken care of," I needed to find a dress pronto.

Rebekah smiled at me, "Enjoy telling Nick that you are staying in Mystic Falls with me."

"It will be a treat," I muttered and she laughed. "Please save me if he decides to go vengeful on my ass," I said as I walked out.

I listened and heard Klaus still downstairs painting. I raced down there and he turned when he saw me coming.

"Here to give me more advice on life," he snapped. Wonderful, he was still in a bad mood.

"No I'm telling you that I'm staying with Rebekah."

Rage was all I could see in his face.

"Not forever, she has a dance coming up that's important to her and she wants to stay and I'm staying with her."  
>"So you are telling me to leave without you over a school dance."<br>"You don't have to leave, it's one more week and then we can get the hell out of dodge together," I promised.

"I want to grab the doppelganger and leave tomorrow."

"Well enjoy your time with Elena, Rebekah and I will call you in a week and we can come find you."

Klaus regarded me coldly, "Is this your way of making me stay here for Rebekah's ridiculous dance?"  
>"No, I want to stay for the dance and so does Rebekah. But this would be one of those times where it's good to compromise with your family."<p>

Klaus seemed to consider my words.

"Klaus we have unlimited time to create your hybrid army, what's one week in the grand scheme of things. Rebekah has worked hard for this dance and she deserves to enjoy it."

"Fine I'll stay for another week and then I'm leaving," Klaus said a little sourly.

"Thank you," I said as I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course," I was a little worried because Klaus was never the kind to say something like that he normally just jumped right into whatever he was thinking.

"Do you want to stay in Mystic Falls?"

"No,"  
>"Please Lana, I know you and Sophie and Stefan will be friends again within a few hours, so will that change your mind, will you want to stay with them?"<p>

"Klaus, I am not agreeing with what Rebekah did to Damon and Sophie today but I don't want to be friends with them anymore. Stefan won't stop coming after you until he exhausts every option and I can't stay in the middle anymore, I had to pick a side. And even though I love Sophie and Stefan, I love you more."

Klaus pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I just held onto him for a few minutes and then I dragged him up to our room.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Wake up," Damon said as he plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily.

"We have a plane to catch. You still have to pack," Damon said ruffling my hair.

"What are you talking about?" I said through a yawn.

"If you can remember back to last night, Elena wants to go and get Jeremy from Denver so we are going to get him."  
>"Can I just stay here?" the bed was so comfortable.<p>

"Nope, with you and Lana in a fight that leaves you vulnerable to Klaus."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me so I was sitting up.

"When are we leaving?"  
>"You have two hours."<p>

"How long are we going for?"  
>"Not long."<p>

He planted a kiss on my cheek, "Now get ready."

I did as directed. I showered made myself presentable and packed an overnight bag. I walked down the stairs dragging my bag behind me. My phone started ringing loudly, I grabbed it out of my pocket and saw Lana's caller I.D.

"Hello," I said hesitantly. Why was she calling?

"Hey Sophie," this was the weirdest most formal conversation we had ever shared.

"Hi Lana."

"So, umm, I wanted you to know that there is a school dance next Friday."

My heart leapt up, crazy shit always happened at school dances.

"Anyways it's a decade dance for the 1920's and I just thought you should know, in case you wanted to go."

I wanted to go but I wondered if it would be weird if I just crashed it.

"I'd like to go but…"  
>"Don't worry I put you and Damon on the list as chaperones."<p>

"Thanks Lana."

"Your welcome."

"Look Lana about yesterday,"  
>"I don't want to talk about it Sophie."<br>"I know, but I couldn't tell you about the stakes."  
>"I get where you're coming from Sophie I do. After all it's probably just part of the plan, but I still can't act like I'm not mad about it."<br>"I get it."  
>"Fuck!" she cussed loudly.<p>

"What happened are you okay?" I quickly asked

"No,"  
>"What's wrong I'll come get you."<br>"You're what's wrong, I need to be mad at you but I'm not anymore," she grumbled  
>"That's quite the conundrum," I smiled.<p>

"It really is," she huffed.

"Why do you need to be mad at me?"  
>"Because it would make my life easier."<p>

"Well good luck with that."

"So do you want to meet at the Grill so we can plan our dresses together?" Lana asked hesitantly

"I can't Damon and I have plans for the day."  
>"Well I will come up with something for our dresses and have them made up, if you can trust my judgement."<p>

"Go nuts."

"This will be awesome!" Lana cheered.

"Well I have to go."

"How's Stefan?" she blurted and I could just imagine the horror struck face she was making for even asking that.

"He's sad."

"Good," she said vehemently, covering her moment of weakness.

"I need to go, I'll call you later."

I walked down the stairs and I could hear Damon and Stefan talking.

"You hear from Klaus?"

"Not yet," Stefan answered. "I'm sure I will soon though, he's expecting me to deliver two stakes, I only have one."

"Well that's going to be disappointing for him," Damon said with a smile.

"I'll get it out of Alaric, I just need some time."

"I like that confidence Stefan, I don't share it but I like it."

"Where is Alaric?" I asked.

"Locked up in our basement."

"Oh well then I'm glad we are getting out of town."

"You don't think I can do what it takes," Stefan said clearly offended by Damon's lack of trust.

"Well your good Stefan again, you're in control so you might get the girl but you lose the edge…speaking off,"

They turned towards the basement door and Elena emerged.

"Have you ladies ever flown first class?" Damon asked.

"Who'd you have to compel for that?" Elena asked.

Damon scoffed loudly, "Please I used miles."

I laughed and Damon smiled at me, he grabbed my bag and carried it outside, I followed him and Elena came out a few seconds later.

Traveling with Damon was awesome, no security checks, top of the line everything.

The flight passed quickly and soon we were in Denver. We stopped at the family friends house to get Jeremy but he wasn't there. The lady we talked to said he was meeting a friend at the batting cages.

Damon compelled her to forget that we were there and told her that Jeremy didn't like Denver and was going back to Mystic Falls. She nodded compliantly. We got back in the SUV and followed her directions. Elena had a huge grin on her face and I could tell she was excited to see Jeremy.

"There he is," she said as he came into view. "Hey Jer," she called as he struck out again. Baseball was not his forte.

"Elena?" Jeremy said clearly shocked to see her. "What's wrong?"

"Klaus knows you're here."  
>"How do you know Klaus knows that?" I asked.<p>

"Lana told me," Elena said. I felt like I was missing something and I filed that away so I could question Lana later.

"How are you Sophie?" Jeremy asked as he pulled me into a hug.

We jumped right into business telling Jeremy that we needed to locate Rose to find who sired the bloodline.

"Katherine sired us Rose sired Katherine all we have to do is find out who sired Rose," Damon informed him.

"So you're telling me that you crossed the country to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked.

"The dead part is a little redundant but yes." Damon replied.


	58. Chapter 58

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_SOPHIE'S POV_

_We jumped right into business telling Jeremy that we needed to locate Rose to find who sired the bloodline._

"_Katherine sired us Rose sired Katherine all we have to do is find out who sired Rose," Damon informed him._

"_So you're telling me that you crossed the country to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked._

"_The dead part is a little redundant but yes." Damon replied._

SOPHIE'S POV

"Well I can't," Jeremy said. "I could talk to Anna and Vickie because I knew them. I never even met Rose."

Damon sighed loudly, "What good was you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to."

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close so maybe we can use him as a connection," Elena suggested.

"Fine, fine but can we do this later my friend just got here and yes Damon I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done," Jeremy said in a dismissal as he kissed Elena's cheek.

I turned sort of curious about who Jeremy would chose as a friend.

"Jesus," I said as I saw Kol Mikaelsen coming towards us.

Elena looked where I was looking, "Damon, its Kol," she breathed, her eyes getting wide with fright.

Kol looked shocked to see me but he gave me a bright smile as he smashed a bat into the side of Damon's head with enough force that the wood split into pieces

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy yelled at him

"Jeremy get back he's an original," Elena yelled.

"No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds. You know I'll never get used to aluminum but at least it won't break," Kol said as he started to swing again with a new bat in hand.

Damon was ahead of him though and shoved a piece of wood through his heart. Kol dropped to the floor and I helped Damon to his feet

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope, but it'll give us a head start. Come on."

Damon grabbed my hand and we raced out of there and back to the car.

"It felt really good to take him down again," Damon smiled as we peeled out of the parking lot and hit the highway.

I was glad Kol hadn't said anything about what had transpired between us, as it stood the only ones who knew about me kissing him were me, Damon, Lana, and Klaus and I hoped it would stay that way.

We drove for hours, Jeremy constantly asking questions about what had been happening. Damon pulled over at a scudsy motel.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Stopping so we can contact Rose."

Damon booked two rooms and then we regrouped in Elena and Jeremy's room.

"Alright Whoopi what do you need? Candles, incense, pottery wheel?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Really Damon, a 'Ghost' reference," I commented.

"That's not how it works," Jeremy answered a little defensively.

I sat down on Jeremy's bed and tucked my legs underneath me. Elena sat down beside me.

"I know I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one," Damon said unimpressed.

"Alright you got a picture of her?" Jeremy queried.

"A picture from where our trip to Disneyland?" Damon snapped. "Come on Rose you're not going to make us wait are you. I know you're obsessed with me," he jeered.

There was a moment of silence.

"Alright tell me something about her," Jeremy instructed

"Umm she did this little thing with her tongue," Damon smiled.

Elena looked outraged, "Something that matters Damon."

I shot her a warning glance. For having known Damon for far longer than me she didn't understand him. Whenever he was being put outside his comfort zone he would react by making jokes and trying to make others as uncomfortable as him. Damon looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

He took a deep breath, "She spent her last day in paradise, soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human and when death came she didn't fear it," Damon finished simply.

"I was with her on her last day and she definitely wasn't in paradise," Elena contradicted him.

God why did she have to do that. Elena Gilbert just ran under the assumption that she knew everything.

"It was in the dream he gave her. She's here," Jeremy said with a smile.

I didn't know where to look Jeremy was looking over by me, stupidly I glanced where he was gazing expecting to see something but nothing was there. I didn't know if I was staring or not and I didn't want to look crazy, so instead I focused on Damon.

"Welcome back Rose," Damon said with a smile.

"Is she lonely on the other side?" Elena asked. Wow tactless.

Jeremy smiled, "She says not to worry she's happy."

"Is she still hot?" Damon asked with a laugh

"She misses you," Jeremy answered after an awkward pause. Elena was watching me for my reaction but Damon was just being Damon and I knew that he loved me.

"She says she's happy that you found Sophie, she's too good for you are her exact words," Jeremy laughed.

Jeremy stopped talking and I could tell Rose was speaking to him.

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter," he informed us.

"Ugh Scary Mary…well where is she Rose?" Damon asked.

Jeremy nodded and then focused on us, "She's going to see what she can find."

"Perfect," Damon muttered impatiently. "Well until she comes back me and Sophie have stuff to do."

"What sort of stuff," Elena asked quickly.

"We're in a seedy motel Elena, what sort of stuff do you think we're going to go do," Damon replied with a swift glance at me.

"Damon," Elena said in a warning tone.

Damon offered me his hand and I took it. We hardly made it to our room with our clothes intact. I knew this was just his way of de-stressing and I certainly didn't mind so I just went with it.

LANA'S POV

I had no idea what time it was but I woke up alert and listening.

"What's wrong Lana?"

"I had a weird dream," I sighed.

"What about love?"

I smiled, "I was in a bouncy castle and trying to eat marshmallows, but you and Stefan and Sophie kept jumping and the marshmallows were going everywhere. Do you think that means something?" I asked sarcastically.

Klaus pondered for a moment, "I think it means you need to quit eating pie before bed."

"Whoa, let's not get crazy," I responded. I crawled over Klaus and sat down by his feet and faced him, "Can you help me with something?"

"Of course sweetheart," Klaus said.

"I need you Mr. Mikaelsen to teach me some sweet ass dance moves from the twenties."

He started laughing, "How many times have you told me you are a dance master, certainly you don't need my help."

"Think of it as a really awesome couple bonding experience," I argued. When I did anything I liked to be the best so I wanted to go in there and blow everyone away with my skills. A little something for them to remember me by.

"We do enough stuff together," he reasoned.

"I will make it worth your while," I promised.

"And how will you do that?" he asked as I started crawling up towards him.

I placed a steamy kiss on him, I kissed a trail along his cheek towards his ear.

"I'll bake you your favorite cookies," I whispered in his ear then I scooted away before he could grab me.

I rolled backwards off the bed to avoid his continued pursuit; I didn't make it much farther before he had me pinned beneath him.

"What if I want something besides cookies?" he asked as his hands explored my body.

"I suppose I can compromise," I said before he kissed me.

When morning finally rolled around I was up early. Klaus was still sleeping, I got out of bed and went downstairs and grabbed a blood pack from the fridge. I called Sophie and told her about the dance. Things were super tense between us and I hated that feeling. I knew things couldn't go back to exactly how they were before but I knew I didn't really want to cut Sophie out permanently. She was the only thing connecting me to my old life, keeping me who I was.

I wandered back upstairs to my room, Klaus woke up when I walked back in. We chatted for a few minutes and then I went and had a shower and started getting dressed. After the emotional turmoil of last night it felt very much like a sweat pants kind of day. I wiggled into them and then went and flopped down next to Klaus.

"Are you coming to the Salvatore's with me?" Klaus asked as I pulled my hair into a pony tail.

"Why are you going there?" I asked.

"I want those stakes and I assume my presence will help to speed them along."

"When are you leaving?"  
>"Soon."<p>

I glanced at my attire, "Give me time to get ready."

I went in my closet and started shuffling through my vast hoard of clothes that I had accumulated. I grabbed some dark wash jeans and I found a top that was a little on the sexy side. Stefan and I had for all intents and purposes 'broken up'. I needed him to regret the choice of screwing up our friendship.

I threw my clothes on the bed and quickly blow dried my hair and applied my makeup.

"Love what are you doing?" Klaus asked as he realized I was putting much more effort into my appearance.

"Making Stefan jealous," I replied.

Klaus stared at me for a long time, "And why are you doing that?"

"Because he made his choice, now he needs to see that it was the wrong one."

"So how does dressing in _that _prove your point?"

"Klaus this is just my go to move, it's the old look how awesome I look, I wasn't the least bit upset or bothered by you fucking me over."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "It won't work on Stefan."

"Yes it will. Brace yourself good sir, because I might get rather handsy with you in front of him."

"What is the point in that?"

"To piss off Stefan. He never wanted me and you together so if I am a little friendlier with you it will make him mad."

"I don't think this plan of yours will work at all."

"Well it's just my knee jerk reaction to rejection."

Klaus watched me get ready and I knew he doubted my plan. I finished making myself beautiful and was pleased with my reflection. I looked in the mirror and applied another coat of lip gloss.

"Now you look too tempting," Klaus said as he came up behind me his hands exploring every curve I possessed. He started running his fingers through my hair, Klaus tilted my head to the side and started kissing and softly biting my neck.

"Stop," I moaned pathetically.

Klaus just smiled and pulled away and I wasn't sure if him moving away from me was really what I wanted.

"Ready to go love?" he whispered in my ear and I wasn't sure if that was him asking me if I wanted to go to the Boarding House or back to the bedroom.

Either way I figured yes was a good answer, I nodded my head. He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs. I opened the door and started walking towards my Jeep.

"I'm driving today," Klaus called.

I didn't mind not driving it gave me time to think about Sophie. I was glad that she and Damon would be gone today. I wasn't mad at Damon, I assumed all of the business with the stakes was his doing but he had always been blunt with me about how he felt about Klaus and he and I weren't as close as I was to Sophie and Stefan. Sure Damon and I could call each other when there was trouble afoot but even with that I knew there would be limits.

My time on Earth was now limitless and even though I couldn't wait for Klaus to show me all the amazing things it offered I also wanted to go and explore some of it for myself with Sophie.

We pulled up in front of the boarding house and got out. Klaus watched me closely as if trying to gauge if being here would bother me. I walked up the steps and opened the door and walked inside with him trailing after me.

I listened for Stefan and I could hear him downstairs. Odd, I also heard Alaric. I passed through the living room and Klaus paused for a minute.

"Hmm nice of them to leave this lying about," he muttered as he picked up a white oak stake off a side table. He held onto it and I led him to the basement stairs. I was about to go down the steps but Klaus stopped me and put a finger to his lips.

From what we heard it looked as if Alaric had lost his stake to his crazy alter ego. Perfect, I thought glumly. I glanced at Klaus and he seemed to be thinking then he started down the steps without making a sound.

We walked into the cell and I saw Alaric sitting on the floor and Stefan had his back to us. I smiled at Alaric and he looked worried, Stefan spun around to see what he was staring at.

"Well this is depressing isn't it?" Klaus commented dryly. "Oh and I found this upstairs," he held up the stake for them to see it. "Now by my count there should be one more."

Stefan pulled his gaze from me and looked at Klaus, "Yeah well that one is going to take a little more time.

"Why, because we're waiting for that one to pass out? No thanks I can just kill him," Klaus replied.

"Well than you won't know the location of the other stake," Stefan warned.

"I can live with that," Klaus said.

"Well I can't," Stefan fired back. His gaze returning to me, he watched me closely as he spoke. "When we killed Finn we discovered that when we killed an original vampire we killed its entire bloodline."

Klaus tensed up and I could feel Alaric's eyes on me now also.

Stefan continued speaking, "Now I don't know which one of you I'm descended from but I'd really rather not find out by dying. So why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe."

Klaus was furious; I could see it in the way his posture changed, "So the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake. And to get it we need you," he spared Alaric a glance, "to pass out. Which means that I feel totally justified doing this."

Klaus blurred away from me, I heard Alaric's neck snap and I saw him crumple to the floor.

"There sleeping like a baby," Klaus smiled pleased with his efforts.

Stefan looked horror struck. His eyes flicked to mine but I was smiling at Klaus. I got a weird secret thrill whenever Klaus lashed out like this. He crossed the room back over to me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"I want that stake Stefan," Klaus warned.

I leaned in and wrapped one arm around Klaus and let my other hand rest on his chest.

Stefan stared at me, "I'll get it for you Klaus."

"You had better. I don't like to be disappointed," Klaus replied. "Ready to go love?"

"Of course," I answered with a smile,

"Lana wait," Stefan said as I turned to leave. I looked at him trying to keep my attitude of cool indifference.

"What do you need Stefan," I asked.

"I just want to talk to you…alone."

"Sure," I said amiably. Klaus seemed a little surprised but this was all part of my revenge ploy. Instead of being a horrible bitch to him I was going to kill him with kindness, so he would really regret screwing up our friendship.

"I'll just wait here then shall I," Klaus said sarcastically.

"If you want," I said as I kissed his cheek. I walked up the stairs Stefan following behind me. I walked towards the living room but Stefan's hand locked around my wrist and he led me up the stairs to his room.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and he paced back and forth in front of me. I just smiled at him every time he paused to look at me, waiting for him to speak. Finally he found his words,

"Lana, I know what I did to you is unforgivable, I know you love Klaus but I had to try to kill him, I knew I would lose you in the process but it just needed to happen, I had to try."

"I know Stefan,"

"I get that your mad at me but please tell me there's a chance that I can make this up to you, I'll wait until you're ready to talk, I'll leave you alone, I'll do whatever you want," he was staring at me and I felt my heart melt a little. Why was I such a push over, this man had just tried to kill your family, be angry.

"Stefan, I'm not mad at you, because you just aren't worth my time anymore. I have no problem getting along with you for Sophie and Damon's sake, but we won't ever be friends again."

Lies it was all lies. Something about Stefan just got to me, we were kindred spirits. Stefan nodded understandingly.

"I'll see you around Stefan," I said as I stood up and walked out the door. I met Klaus by the front door.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied. Klaus opened the passenger's door for me, "What a gentleman," I laughed as I got in.

"It was weird not to see Sophie, she's just become a part of that place," I commented.

"She's in Denver," Klaus said taking me by surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"Kol told me, I am assuming they want him to know who created their bloodline and they are hoping that the youngest Gilbert can talk to a few people on the other side."

"Did you just come up with that all on your own, or do you have actual information for your theory."  
>"I make it an active habit, to know what they are up to," Klaus admitted.<p>

"So just because I'm super curious, are you going to tell me who created the Salvatore's bloodline?"

Klaus smiled, "Who do you think created them?"

"My guess is either you or Elijah. Obviously it wasn't Finn. Kol and Rebekah spent a lot of time locked in coffins, so you two are the only ones who make sense."

"Do you promise not to tell them what I tell you?" he asked.

"Cross my heart,"

"The Salvatore's are from my line."

"Well then they had better find that stake," I smiled.

"Lana, why aren't you more worried about the fact that if by chance I was to get killed, you would die?"  
>"Because, there is no point in worrying about something that won't happen. Besides we can just meet up again in our next life if it does."<p>

Klaus shook his head. As insane as it sounded I wasn't that worried. I continued begging Klaus to teach me some awesome twenties dance moves but he was still resisting. I was following Klaus through the house still trying to barter with him and I was so caught up in my speech that I ran into him.

"What's going on here?" he asked,

I looked around him and saw Esther lying on the floor, my instinct was to run for it.

"She's dead," Rebekah muttered.

Klaus stared at Rebekah for a long time but Rebekah was watching me.

"Are you sure she's dead," I blurted. "It's just that Esther is a sneaky bitch. Are we sure she's dead?" I reiterated.

Klaus walked towards the body on the floor and crouched down. He touched her face closing her eyes.

"She's dead," he muttered.

He scooped her up in his arms walked out of the room, I followed behind him. At the back corner of the house in a brightly lit room we had a spot where all the coffins were located. I argued that it was morbid to keep them now that everyone was awake, but Klaus insisted that they were a good reminder to not mess around with him. Now I had to concede that they were handy to have.

"Open that one," Klaus said indicating to the coffin nearest the window. I popped the latches and pushed the lid open. Klaus placed his mother inside and looked at her for a minute.

"I'll give you some time," I said quietly.

I rubbed his arm and gave it a little squeeze and then walked out. Rebekah was still looking a little dumbstruck in the living room.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Fine," she murmured. "Are you okay?"

"It's not my mom that's dead."

"Where's Nick?"

"With Esther."

She nodded her head and then stood up, "Well I have things to do."  
>"How are the dance plans coming?" I asked.<p>

She shrugged, "They're fine,"

"Well I can't wait to get all dolled up."

"Is Nick coming to the dance?"  
>"I have no idea. See if you can convince him it's a good idea," I urged as I walked away.<p>

I wasn't really sure what to do with myself. Knowing that Esther was in my house made me uncomfortable beyond belief but I didn't want her to think she had the power to drive me out of my own home.

I went to the ballroom and was glad to see that someone had cleaned up from Rebekah's torture games.

I started spinning and singing. I had taken ballet, tap, lyrical jazz, hip hop and jazz until I was fifteen and I like to see how much of my old routines I could remember.

I was having trouble moving in my jeans so I kicked them off, glad I was wearing boy short undies. I resumed dancing. I had missed ballet the most, I was never particularly good but I enjoyed it, my sister was always a better dancer than me. My skills had improved now that I was a vampire. I was much more graceful in my movements.

"I'm glad we don't have neighbours," Klaus said as I pirouetted, I hadn't heard him coming and I came to an abrupt halt. Dancing, like his painting, was something for me to do without anyone around. Sure I would goof around and bust a move in front of him but this was different.

"No need to get shy now sweetheart," he smiled.

"It's not free show darling," I mimicked his tone.

"I didn't realize you had an interest in the arts."

"I told you I used to dance,"

"When?"  
>"Along time ago, it was one of the first things I told you."<p>

"How come I've never seen you dance like this, normally you stick to stuff that I would describe as eccentric."

"I don't know, I just don't dance as often as I used to."

He frowned a little, "Its okay for you to have hobbies and interests outside of all of this stuff. You must have had a life before you ended up with me."

I didn't say anything, I was trying to remember what I used to do for fun and excitement but nothing was really coming to mind, well nothing I wanted to share with him.

"Have you talked to Rebekah?" I asked for a subject change.

"No she's not in the mood to talk, but yes I did make the effort to speak with her," he said quickly before I could ask. I smiled at him.

"Are you okay with Esther's being here?" Klaus asked.

"It's fine, a little weird, but It's fine," I answered. "How did she die?"

"Apparently she lost her power when the Salvatore's cut the Bennett line."  
>"Well that was lucky,"<p>

Klaus smiled, "Well enough about Esther, I believe you asked me to teach you something."

I clapped my hands together, "Are you really going to do this?"

He nodded and started walking towards me.

"You are the best," I said happily as he grabbed my hand and spun me around.

SOPHIE'S POV

I stood up and walked into the bathroom, I could feel Damon watching me. I turned on the shower and scrubbed my skin until it seemed like no diseases from a motel bed could possibly be left alive. I toweled off and got redressed then walked back out to the bedroom.

Damon was channel surfing and he seemed distracted. I assumed it had something to do with Rose. I had never met her but I knew what had happened between them. Damon wasn't one to open up about his feelings so I just plunked myself down beside him and gave him the time to sort through them on his own.

We sat together like that for a while and then Elena came knocking,

"Rose is back," she said quickly when I opened the door.

Damon was next to me in an instant, "Did she find Mary?"  
>"She's in Kansas."<p>

The next minutes passed in a whirlwind and before I could register what happened we were all piling back into the SUV. Damon drove straight through to Kansas only stopping to get gas and let us humans go pee.

It was the middle if the night when we rolled up to an old house in the middle of nowhere.

"This is the address," Jeremy said as we stared at the spooky house.

"Looks about right," Damon mused

"Why do you call her Scary Mary?" I hissed quietly.

Damon smiled, "She's a little different,"

"Wait here," Elena instructed Jeremy.

Jeremy got defensive and made a sharp reply.

"Don't be a dick, listen to your sister," Damon said warningly.

Jeremy stomped back to the SUV and I followed Damon up the wide porch and into the house. The stench was overwhelming, decay and mould.

Damon made a grossed out sound, "It's like an episode of vampire hoarders," he commented.

"Who is this Mary person?" Elena asked as we stumbled through the darkness.

"Scary Mary, super old, super creepy," Damon replied.

Elena glanced at him, "And how do you know her?"

Damon smirked boldly, "You know…"

I just rolled my eyes, at him.

Elena scoffed and looked affronted, "Of course,"

Damon looked a little offended, "What, I said _creepy_ not _ugly_," he hissed.

There was clatter from behind a set of white doors. Fuck, this bodes ill, I thought worriedly. Damon moved so that he was blocking us, he opened the doors and Elena gasped and I felt my stomach heave. A woman was staked to a wall, blood flowing down her white dress, her skin a hideous grey.

"Mary," Damon breathed out.

"Quite contrary," a familiar British voice quipped from behind us as the lights flicked on.

I spun to see Kol and he gave me a bright smile. How the hell did he even know we were here?

"Shame about Mary," he said. "She used to be a blast. I don't quite know what happened. I think all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an original groupie," he bragged.

"And were you her favorite," Elena snapped.

Kol turned his gaze to her, "Do you mean did I turn her…I think I did… no wait maybe it was Rebekah, well there was also a Klaus period…let's not forget the Elijah affair," he taunted maliciously.

Clearly Scary Mary was a bit of a whore.

"I spoke to my brother," Kol said. "I know you're trying to find out who you're descended from, now you never will."

How the hell does Klaus know what we are doing all the time? It's not fair we can't catch a fucking break.

"So where did we leave off?" Kol said his eyes raking up and down my body. I started to back away and Damon took a step towards him.

Kol drew a bat out of nowhere and landed a bone shattering blow on Damon.

"Sophie, Elena get out of here," Damon groaned.

I wasn't going to run but Elena was hauling ass for the door. Kol blocked her retreat instantly.

"According to my brother you're off limits, please don't test me," he informed her. The next second she was being hurled across the room.

Kol was suddenly in front of me, "Don't worry Sophie, I'm not going to hurt you," he muttered as he pressed himself into my personal space.

"Don't touch her," Damon said as he was suddenly in between Kol and me.

I tried to push Damon out of Kol's path but it was a futile attempt. Kol knocked him to the ground.

"Oh dear I hit a nerve, relax darling I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me," Kol explained before he continued his brutal assault on Damon.

"Kol stop," I shouted.

He looked at me and smiled a little but hit Damon once more causing Damon to black out.

"There now we're even," he muttered. Damon was out cold and Elena was dazed in the corner.

"Why do you always have to be such a dick," I snapped at him. I was mad and scared and not willing to put up with his bull shit.

"You didn't seem to mind me so much when we first met," Kol smiled as he walked towards me.

Oh shit, Damon couldn't save me, why did I have to have such a big mouth,

"Kol if you lay a finger on me, Klaus will put you back in your coffin," I threatened. Please god don't let him know that me and Lana are fighting.

Kol smiled darkly and his fingertips brushed against my arms, "That threat only works when you are under Klaus' protection, I wouldn't have been so hasty to end your friendship with Lana if I was you."

"You don't know what you're talking about,"

"Of course I do doll. Lana's a Mikaelsen now. When something happens to her we all know about it. By the way what did you say to Elijah to get him to follow you down the wicked path?"  
>I tensed up and Kol's fingers started to hold me a little tighter.<p>

"Get away from me Kol," I snapped.

"I like a girl with spirit, when you get tired of that idiot," he glanced down at Damon, "Give me a call, Klaus can always find me." And with that he was gone.

I sucked in a huge gulp of air, not realizing that I had been holding my breath. I crouched down by Damon and flipped him over onto his back. It looked like his ribs were crushed and I assumed at some point Kol had snapped his neck. I rushed to Elena who had a gash on her forehead.

"You okay?" I asked her as I pushed her hair out of the way to assess the damage.

"I'm fine, where's Kol?"

"Gone,"

"How's Damon?" she asked.

"He's out," I helped her to her feet and we sat and waited for Damon to wake up

Damon sat up with a gasp a few minutes later.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked as he started cracking his bones back into place.

"We're fine," I answered.

Damon surveyed me closely trying to detect a lie in my countenance.

"I think we should go home," Elena, said to break the silence between me and Damon.

We got back in the car and headed back to Mystic Falls.


	59. Chapter 59

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_SOPHIE'S POV_

"_I like a girl with spirit, when you get tired of that idiot," he glanced down at Damon, "Give me a call, Klaus can always find me," and with that he was gone._

_I sucked in a huge gulp of air, not realizing that I had been holding my breath. I crouched down by Damon and flipped him over onto his back. It looked like his ribs were crushed and I assumed at some point Kol had snapped his neck. I rushed to Elena who had a gash on her forehead._

"_You okay?" I asked her as I pushed her hair out of the way to assess the damage._

"_I'm fine, where's Kol?"_

"_Gone,"_

"_How's Damon?" she asked._

"_He's out," I helped her to her feet and we sat and waited for Damon to wake up_

_Damon sat up with a gasp a few minutes later._

"_Is everyone okay?" he asked as he started cracking his bones back into place._

"_We're fine," I answered._

_Damon surveyed me closely trying to detect a lie in my countenance._

"_I think we should go home," Elena, said to break the silence between me and Damon._

_We got back in the car and headed back to Mystic Falls._

LANA'S POV

"Okay one more time," I begged.

"Nope, I'm done," Klaus replied dropping my hand, ending his tutorial on how to authentically dance in 1920's fashion.

I pouted and he walked away laughing at me. I was a fairly quick learner but it was a struggle to keep Klaus on track his hands would wander and he'd keep trying to steal kisses. I walked over to where I had tossed my jeans and started pulling them on. I heard a ringing that I recognized as Klaus' cell. Klaus had dropped his jacket next to my jeans and apparently he had forgotten his phone in the pocket. I had never answered his phone before so I felt a little weird as I grabbed it.

I saw Kol's name flashing brightly.

"Hey Kol," I said as I answered it.

"Lana, why do you have Nick's phone?"  
>"I stole it…checking to see if he's been talking to other ladies,"<p>

"Wise decision. And what's the verdict, is he stepping out on you?"  
>"I'm not sure, you called and interrupted my sleuthing," I answered with a laugh.<p>

"As much as I enjoy our chats, I need to talk to Nick."

"Give me a second," I muttered as I balanced the phone and pulled on my pants. "Alright, you get to talk to me until I find your brother. So what's new with you?"

"Not much, just saw your friend Sophie,"  
>"How lovely for you," I muttered.<p>

"That's right, you're fighting with her," he murmured.

"How the hell do you know that?"  
>"Klaus told me when he called to tell me about Finn's untimely demise," he snorted with derision.<p>

"Do you and Klaus often discuss me?"

"All the time," he mocked.

"That's good I like to know I'm important," I replied. Klaus was pacing in his study he stopped abruptly when he saw I was on his phone.

"Well Kol, would you like to talk to your brother?"

"Take care Lana," he said. I passed the phone to Klaus and then flopped down on the couch.

Klaus informed him about Esther's death and about the one missing stake. I was tuning them in and out but I listened in when they started discussing bloodline business.

"Rose was turned by Mary," Klaus said with a smile, "Last time I checked she was in Kansas, I'll send you the address…Of course I recall our time with Mary…really Damon calls her Scary Mary, well I give him credit, it does fit her doesn't it," Klaus smiled and laughed at something Kol said.

"Well just make sure you get there before they do," Klaus said and I could hear the warning in his words. He hung up and glanced at me.

"So who's Scary Mary?" I asked curiously. I figured it was an old lover or something from the grin he wore.

"She was an old friend of the family," Klaus said brushing it off.

"Come on, who was she?"

Klaus looked at me, "She was a girl who was obsessed with my family. We all enjoyed her for a time, I changed her to make Elijah and Kol mad."  
>"So she was pretty much a Mikaelsen whore," I stated.<p>

"Yes all of us carried on with Mary for a time," Klaus said it as if daring me to be mad at him.

"Will I get a catchy nickname when we break up?" I smiled.

Why would I be upset by a girl he knew several centuries ago?

"I didn't realize that was in the cards for us," Klaus said raising his eyebrows.

"You never know," I answered darkly. "One day I may get tired of being in love with a man, who is sexy and charming, I wouldn't count on it though. So what was Mary like?"

Klaus seemed a little surprised that I was interested in his history.

"She was sweet, a gentle soul but had a fascination for Kol that I couldn't understand. She became friends with Rebekah. Then I stole her from Kol, he was unhappy to say the least," He sort of looked at me and then looked away quickly, I suspected that he wasn't very good to Mary.

"I got bored of her then Elijah stepped in, and I was never one who liked to share. Elijah being his noble self, wanted her to just escape our family…I changed her just to spite him. She stuck around a little while and Elijah showed her the ropes. Then she became a crazy reclusive girl and I never saw her again."

"Sheesh, that makes my future look grim," I muttered.

"Mary was just a play thing and we all took our turn," Klaus said trying to close the subject.

"Jeez Klaus don't get so touchy, I know there were other girls in your past. It's not like you are the only guy I was ever with. We all have a history."

Klaus considered me for a minute his blue eyes scanning me mercilessly.

"So do we need to go and get that stake?" I asked trying to change the atmosphere. Klaus nodded and I ran upstairs to get Rebekah. Once again we found ourselves at the boarding house. I could hear Stefan unleashing his fury on Alaric downstairs. I ignored it and poured myself a drink.

"I wouldn't touch that," Klaus warned.

"Why?"  
>"It's laced with vervain."<p>

I frowned and poured another one out of a different bottle and sat down on the couch and crossed my legs underneath me. It was strange to be here. Klaus sat down beside me and took a sip of my drink and then handed it back to me. I leaned against him. I heard Stefan coming up the stairs. Klaus stood up and so did Rebekah. I continued to sprawl on the couch.

"That wasn't too hard was it," Klaus said as Stefan spotted the three of us. He froze in his tracks quickly recovered and walked in.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Stefan asked his voice was relaxed but his posture was tense.

"I'm making sure that you are doing everything you can to get the stake," Klaus replied.

"It's in the caves," Stefan said his temper flaring up a bit.

"Rebekah darling, go and get the school teacher," Klaus instructed. Klaus turned and started pouring himself a drink, I whistled and held up my glass; Klaus smiled at me then refilled mine.

I could smell the blood long before I saw Alaric. Rebekah came around the corner holding him up.

"How you feeling Alaric?" I asked feeling a little bad for him. He glared back at me and I knew this was the alter ego I had heard so much about.

"That's a little gratuitous don't you think Stefan. I would have been more gentle," Klaus smirked.

"I'm going to take him to the caves," Rebekah said. "You're going to go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you can hide you're wrong," her verbal warnings weren't nearly as elaborate as Klaus' but her message still got across.

"And then there was one," Klaus exclaimed as they took off. "I know about your brothers little mission to Denver. He failed, not that that's news anymore."

"So what are you going to do now Klaus are you going to kill me?" Stefan asked coldly.

"I haven't actually decided yet," Klaus answered as I sat up and made room for him on the couch.

"Aww sure you have," Stefan replied. "See, you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it yet you haven't. Which means you don't want to."

"You know something you're right. You see I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back and by the looks of it he's just beneath the surface waiting to come out and play, isn't that right Ripper."

I was listening to their chatter but was acting disinterested and tracing my fingers up and down Klaus' thigh.

"I've been fighting that part of myself thinking that if I repressed it it would go away but it won't. But now that I've accepted it, it can't control me and neither can you. So unless you're gonna stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house," Stefan said dramatically.

The moment felt like it should have been epic, a game changer in Klaus and Stefan's turbulent friendship.

"Just let me finish my drink first," I said and Klaus smirked. I downed the bourbon and stood up setting my glass on the table.

"Have a pleasant day Stefan," I smiled falsely at him and then breezed outside.

SOPHIE'S POV

We drove back to Mystic Falls under a cloud of emotion. Seeing Kol while with Damon made me uncomfortable and I was stressing hard. Elena and Jeremy were in the backseat sleeping soundly.

"You okay?" Damon asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," I smiled at him and he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. My mind was reeling with what had happened over the course of the day. We still had no clue who Damon and Stefan were sired from. But if I was to bet my life it would be Klaus, he just seemed like the right choice. I wondered if Lana knew the answer.

It seemed like something that was fairly important and Klaus never was one for sharing information. I leaned my head against my window and fell asleep. I woke up a couple of times but soon we were back in Mystic Falls dropping of Jeremy and Elena.

When we got home Stefan was waiting for us.

"Klaus has all the stakes," he muttered.

Damon shrugged, "Well he has no reason to kill us for today at least."

"Did you see Lana?" I asked him.

Stefan nodded but then closed off and wouldn't tell me anything else.

The next days passed in a weird bubble of quiet. There were no pressing issues to be dealt with. We had nothing that we were planning or preparing for and it seemed sort of boring. Stefan seemed rather disgruntled at the prospect of having to put up with Klaus for eternity, but Elena had maintained she didn't want to become a vampire, so I looked at it more as a fact that we would have to deal with Klaus for her life span and that would be it. Even if Klaus stayed with Lana we still wouldn't have to see him again, because right now she was still pissed with us.

I was lounging on the couch reading and listening to music when my phone started to go off. I picked it up off the floor and saw Lana's name flashing.

"Hello."  
>"Are you busy?"<p>

"No why?"

"Can you meet me at the Grill?"

I had an uneasy feeling but I did miss Lana, "I can be there in an hour."  
>"Perfect, I'll see you soon," she said as she hung up.<p>

I stood up and stretched and started getting ready to go. Damon came in as I was finishing my makeup.

"Where are you going?"  
>"To see Lana at the Grill."<br>"We tried to kill her boyfriend not that long ago. Are you sure you should be going?"

"Yup."

He looked rather sceptical but he didn't argue, he just let me leave.

When I got to the Grill Lana was already there sitting at a table by the window. The place was fairly empty and I didn't recognize any of the people.

Lana waved as she caught sight of me. I was suddenly nervous, I took a calming breath and walked over.

"Hey Sophie, how are you?"

"I'm okay. How have you been?"  
>"Busy. I talked to Lydia and our dresses are almost ready."<p>

"You're having a dress made for me?" I was a little surprised,

"Of course…I told you I was."

'I just thought with everything that happened you wouldn't actually do it," I admitted.

"You mean the fact that you plotted to kill Klaus again and failed once again," she asked wryly.

I nodded.

"Sophie, that was Stefan and Damon, it's the plan for Klaus to be the bad guy, I get it and you and I are just witnesses in what will happen. I meant what I said to Stefan though; it's too hard to be friends with him."

I nodded and I could see her perspective.

"Well Stefan is trying to be all macho and over it, but I think he misses you."

She smiled happily, "Well, our dresses will be ready tomorrow and I was just going to leave them at our house. I was wondering if you wanted to get ready for the dance there and go with me."

"Isn't Klaus taking you."  
>"I have no clue what that man is doing. He actually wanted to leave but I asked him to stay."<p>

"Did you ask him or just tell him you weren't leaving before the dance."  
>"It was a lot more like the second one," she laughed.<p>

"Well I would love to get ready for the dance with you miss lady."

"Wonderful! You are going to love your ensemble," Lana teased as she stood up.

"What is it?"  
>"A surprise," she said. "Now I have to run, I still need to get the accessories and your wig."<p>

Wow she was going all out for this,

"Okay well call me later then," I shouted as she took off out the door.

LANA'S POV

Seeing Sophie had definitely been tense. We always had this sense of familiarity with each other and it was missing now, which made me sad but maybe it was inevitable. After all we were on opposite sides and I doubted that would ever change. I spent the next day searching for the rest of our costumes. We were going to make everyone else there look totally cheap. I was aware that it was a high school dance and Sophie and I had no reason to be there but still, if this was going to be the only high school dance I got to go to, I was going to make it memorable.

Rebekah, spent most of her time away from home, doing dance committee stuff, so Klaus and I were pretty much on our own. Eventually I got him to agree to go to the dance and I was more than pleased with that outcome.

The day of the dance dawned with lots of promise. I jumped in the shower and then Klaus and I went to eat. I had gotten over my fear of searching for my food in cities, so we had started to canvas urban areas. Klaus had been insistent that I make the move, because the amount of dead campers and hikers was building rather rapidly. I didn't kill them on purpose but the blood clouded my judgement and made me crazy. I did enjoy the variety of the city though and I found that I preferred to feed on men, they just seemed to last longer.

Klaus and I had even started competitions on who could lure their victim out of a crowd fastest without using compulsion.

I maintained that I was winning but he kept saying that I was losing. I think he was just bitter because when we were in a crowd I had started using his presence to my advantage. I had tried to flirt the boys into following me but that took effort. Now I would walk up to the tough looking guys and act scared and tell them that Klaus was my crazy ex-boyfriend and I was hoping they could walk me safely to my car. Men loved to feel chivalrous, so right away they would start to glare at Klaus and then quickly shepherd me out the doors.

I had Klaus drop me off at my house in the afternoon when we got back to Mystic Falls.

"I will see you later love," Klaus said as I kissed his cheek.

"You won't even recognize me. You are going to think I walked straight out of the twenties."

"I would recognize you anywhere," Klaus answered seriously.

"Only because you're a poor loser and I totally got my people first today and my victory is forever etched in your memory" I boasted.

"Because you cheat."

"Do not, I never use compulsion."

"Yeah well I can't exactly tell girls that I need them to walk me to my car because I'm scared of my ex."

"You could but they would laugh at you."

Klaus pulled me in and planted a passionate kiss on my lips, "I'll see you later," he smiled as he let me go.

"Uh-huh" was the most eloquent thing I could come up with. I stumbled a bit as I got out of his SUV and I heard him laughing as I shut the door.

I walked up the steps to the house. I had bought a few snack foods and mix for a few pre dance drinks for Sophie and me yesterday. I wanted that familiar camaraderie back more than anything and I knew a couple of cocktails would help to bridge the gap and put us both at ease. I went upstairs to Sophie's room and unpacked the dresses and accessories and then rearranged the bathroom so we could pamper ourselves and not be in each other's way.

I was just finishing when I heard Sophie pull up. She wandered in and called my name and I blurred down the stairs taking her by surprise.

"Fuck, sometimes I forget that you're a vampire now," she wheezed as she quit screaming in shock.

"Sometimes I forget I'm a vampire," I admitted.

"So where are the dresses?"

"Upstairs."

Sophie ran as fast as she could to see them, "The black and burgundy one had better be mine," she yelled down to me.

"It is," I yelled back as I poured as a couple of drinks. I joined her in her room and handed her a glass.

"Cheers darling," I said as we clinked them together. Now for the best part I hooked my Mp3 player into the stereo and the Chicago soundtrack started playing. Sophie's eyes got wide and we both started singing and dancing exuberantly around the room.

"I'm Velma Kelly," Sophie cried, starting the epic battle of who got to be Velma between the two of us.

"Wrong bitch, I'm Velma Kelly," I shouted back as I flopped onto the bed. I glanced at the clock and saw we needed to start getting ready. I sat on a chair as Sophie started doing my makeup, I asked for a more modern look with a vibrant pink lip and smoky eyes. Sophie opted for the classic red lip and cat eye.

I pulled out a black wig that was a replica of Catherine Zeta Jones hair in Chicago, "For you," I said with a smile as I handed it to Sophie. She smiled so brightly it was almost blinding. She got her hair under control and then slipped it on and looked at me.

"What do you think?"

"You are Velma Kelly," I admitted reluctantly.

"I know," Sophie simpered arrogantly.

I did finger wave curls in my hair and left it long and loose. I pulled our dresses out of the bag and handed Sophie hers. She pulled it on and I zipped the back up. She looked like she was a classic '20's flapper. The dress was burgundy with a sheer black overlay that was layered with beading, so it appeared dark until she moved into the right kinds of light and you would get a flash of colour. Her hair piece was a headband with a jewel and a tall feather off to one side that curled up and over. I helped her pull on the black gloves that rolled up to past her elbow and then she slid into her shoes and put on her string of black pearls and like that it was as if I had time warped.

"Sophie, you look gorgeous," I said as I snapped a picture of her. "Now try it with the coat."

I passed her a white fur coat and she grabbed it eagerly.

"This is the best!" She cried with a twirl so she could see all her angles in the mirror. "What are you waiting for lady? Get your dress on."

I pulled on the stockings and hooked them to the garter belt I was wearing and then slid my dress on and started getting ready. My dress was a vivid sapphire blue. The beading on the top was sparse but much more intricate on the skirt. I bought tons of beaded necklaces and a head piece that was black but had two blue and one white flower off to the left side with gems in between. The shoes were the same colour as the dress and my coat was black with grey fur trim.

Sophie took a picture of me and smiled, "We are going to make everyone else look stupid and homely."

I high fived her and then we walked down the stairs. We got in her car and headed for town.

"So is Damon coming?"

"I don't know. He's been worried about Alaric so I think he was going to go and check on him and then come if he was in the mood. Is Klaus going to be there?"

"Yup, Rebekah and I had to pester him into it though."

"So what finally convinced him."  
>"Honestly I think he got tired of listening to me whine about it."<p>

Sophie laughed and we spent the rest of the drive singing 'All That Jazz'. We pulled up to the school and searched for parking but the place was packed.

"Can you use your strength to just move a car out of the way?" Sophie grumbled.

"Probably but it might bring up awkward questions."

We finally found a spot and we walked back to the school. I could hear the hearts pounding and the laughter from a long way off. As me and Sophie approached and people caught sight of us I smiled and knew this was going to be a good night. I liked the red carpet at the entry way, such a Rebekah detail. We dropped our coats at the desk.

I walked in and the first thing I saw was Stefan dancing with Elena.

"Whoa buddy, did they come here together?" I whispered to Sophie

"Elena asked him."

"Well that's nice," I lied. I really wanted Stefan to be miserable and miss me but apparently he was fine without me. Dick!

"Shall we mingle?" Sophie asked,

"Of course."

We strutted out stuff through the crowd drawing the eyes of most of the boys. I saw Matt and made my way towards him.

"Don't you look handsome," I proclaimed as I approached.

"Lana, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a dance partner, any interest?" I smiled.

He looked around as if expecting Klaus to jump out of the crowd and kill him. When that didn't happen he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crush of people and we started dancing. I had never really spent much time with Matt and I knew he had killed Finn but I was already over it. I saw Sophie dancing with Tyler Lockwood.

"When did Tyler come home?" I asked Matt quietly.

"Yesterday."

I bit my lip. He had disappeared on Klaus and even though Klaus hadn't said anything I knew he was rather pissed about it. The song ended and I thanked Matt for the dance and went looking for Rebekah. This was her night and she deserved congratulations.

I wandered through the crowd and Stefan spotted me. His eyes met mine and he stood perfectly still. He looked perfect in his suit and Elena was smiling happily but when she noticed he was no longer focusing on her she glanced at me and frowned a little. I waved to show that I came in peace and offered a smile. Stefan took a step towards me.

"Stay with Elena," I said quietly and I knew he would hear me. He looked surprised but then he turned back to Elena and they kept dancing. I wandered around and saw Sophie dancing with a boy I didn't recognize but he looked like he was definitely a person who wasn't in the 'in' crowd. I leaned against the wall of the gym and watched the people move around. I closed my eyes and listened to the music.

"What's a gorgeous dame like you doing all alone?"

I smiled and opened my eyes and saw Klaus standing in front of me.

"I'm waiting for a fella to show me a good time." I replied saucily. I looked him up and down. He was wearing a white suit and he looked so sexy I wanted to just peel it off him and take him right there.

"Care for a dance lovely?" he asked.

"I'd like that," I smiled. A slow waltz started up as Klaus pulled me to the dance floor. His arms encircled me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You look enchanting," he murmured as he spun me around.

"You clean up quite nicely yourself," I replied.

He smiled down at me and I pulled him a little closer to me letting all of my curves rest against him in all the right places. He groaned a little and his grip tightened until it hurt a little.

"Don't start something you can't finish Lana," he warned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I'm doing is dancing," I replied. I wasn't sure how we got from the middle of the dance floor to the nearest door so quickly without crashing through people but suddenly we were in the hallway. His lips were on mine in an instant and I shoved him against the lockers pinning him, the next minute I was pressed against the wall.

"We need to get out of here." Klaus breathed as I slid my hands towards his belt.

"There are plenty of empty classrooms," I answered.

Klaus grinned at me, "I quite like your sense of adventure,"

"That's cause I keep things interesting," I laughed as he dragged me into a quiet classroom.

SOPHIE'S POV

I felt terrible for this guy. He was clearly alone tonight and everyone was acting like they couldn't see him. So I sauntered over and flashed him a smile and asked him to dance with me and he was over the moon. My karma had to be good.

He wasn't so bad, just a little different. As the song drew to a close I could see the other guys eyeing him enviously and I knew my work here was done. I looked around for Lana and didn't see her anywhere. I started walking through the crowd, I saw Stefan and Elena and it seemed like they were having a good time even though from the set of Stefan's shoulders I could tell he was bothered by something. I saw Tyler and Caroline dancing and they looked blissfully happy. I hadn't realized he was back. I knew he was off trying to eliminate his sire bond and he must have been successful if he was in town again.

"Hey Sophie, do you want to dance?" Matt asked as he got close to me. I didn't answer I just reached for his hand. I really wanted Damon to show up and I had texted him to see where he was but he hadn't answered and I was starting to get worried. Matt wasn't the best dancer on the planet but he wasn't the worst either.

I ran through a list of boys whose names I couldn't remember and I was getting tired of teenage boys trying to feel me up and just wanted Damon.

"Can I cut in?" Stefan asked.

I looked at him gratefully; the guy who I was currently with was a toe stomper.

"About time I got a dance from you," I smiled at him.

"Elena thought you were in need of a rescue," Stefan replied amiably.

He spun me around a few times.

"Have you seen Lana?" I asked.

"She's with Klaus," he said with a frown.

"Oh, I didn't even realize he was here," I started scanning the crowd.

"They left already."  
>"She didn't say goodbye to me," I said confused.<p>

"They're still in the school."

I glanced at Stefan and his eyebrows were raised as if trying to send me a message telepathically. Suddenly I got it.

"Oh fuck, that's gross. You would think they would have some self-control."

Stefan didn't answer he just stood there stoically. We finished our dance and he stayed with me for a few more rounds. Elena was arm in arm with Matt and Jeremy over in a corner talking to them looking happy for the first time in ages.

"Sophie you look stunning," Klaus said suddenly beside me. I jumped a little and reflexively hit him in the chest.

"Sorry, don't kill me," I blurted fast as I flinched away from him, but he just smiled.

"Would you do me the honour of a dance?"

I looked him up and down, "Well you do look awfully dapper in your suit," I answered, and the next minute I was in his arms and on the dance floor. I hated to admit it but he had moves.

"Are you having a good time tonight?" he asked.

"Not bad, Rebekah did a nice job on the decorations," I commented politely. "I'm surprised you came here…Lana said you wanted to leave town."

"I was overruled. But we are leaving soon."

I tensed up a little. Lana was a vampire now and if she took off I could not see her for the next hundred years. Damon was going to change me but he wanted to wait until all of the stakes were gone and everything with Klaus was under control.

"You are more than welcome to come with us," Klaus offered, "I think you'd love seeing Europe."

"Maybe one day Damon and I will go there," I replied.

Klaus smiled, "Damon doesn't know anything about travel or culture."

"Well he and I will experience it together. Are you planning on going anywhere in particular?"

"Lana seems open to most places so who knows where we will settle next."

I could tell he was trying to avoid a direct answer.

"Do you lose track of time easily?" I asked hesitantly.

"The years can run together…especially as a young vampire, everything is new and the whole world is open to you."

I chewed my lip, I didn't want to be beholden to a monster like Klaus but I didn't want Lana to run off and forget about me. I knew Damon and I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls much longer and when we left I knew Klaus would probably be able to find us but we would have zero chance of finding him.

"Klaus, promise me something."

"As a man of my word, I never enter into deals without knowing the terms."

"Don't let too much time pass before Lana and I see each other."

He studied me and I started to feel uncomfortable, "You can understand why I would disagree to something like that."

"Because you're a selfish jerk," I muttered.

"Well I wouldn't phrase it quite like that, but basically you are correct. If Lana wants to be around you then it's up to her."

Why didn't he have to be such a dick? He froze and I got a little worried his head snapped to the left and I saw him watching Stefan and Lana.

"Excuse me," he said before disappearing. I watched the altercation between them hoping it wouldn't get bloody. Klaus swept an upset looking Lana out of the gym and Stefan started marching towards me but Elena put herself between us and reached Stefan first.

"We need to talk," Damon whispered in my ear taking me by surprise.


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the feedback you have given me with this story. I really appreciate it. You are truly the best.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_SOPHIE'S POV_

"_Klaus, promise me something."_

"_As a man of my word, I never enter into deals without knowing the terms."_

"_Don't let too much time pass before Lana and I see each other."_

_He studied me and I started to feel uncomfortable, "You can understand why I would disagree to something like that."_

"_Because you're a selfish jerk," I muttered._

"_Well I wouldn't phrase it quite like that, but basically you are correct. If Lana wants to be around you then that's up to her."_

_Why didn't he have to be such a dick? He froze and I got a little worried his head snapped to the left and I saw him watching Stefan and Lana._

"_Excuse me," he said before disappearing. I watched the altercation between them hoping it wouldn't get bloody. Klaus swept an upset looking Lana out of the gym and Stefan started marching towards me but Elena put herself between us and reached Stefan first._

"_We need to talk," Damon whispered in my ear taking me by surprise._

SOPHIE'S POV

I spun to face him thrilled that he was here but stopped dead when I saw the look on his face.

"What happened?" I said in a panic.

"Rick's missing. His alter took control and he's gone."  
>"Shit…," was all I could think to say.<p>

"Kind of what I thought," Damon said darkly as his hand slipped into mine. We grabbed Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy and walked into the hall way.

Damon gave them the bad news and for a minute no one said a word.

Elena finally spoke up, "If Alaric's sick then we need to find a cure…something."

Damon looked frustrated, "We tried medicine, we tried magic,"

"What if we get him off vervain and compel him," Stefan said trying to use his level headed let's stay calm voice.

"To do what? Pretend to be Alaric," Damon said loudly. "The guy we know is gone; we're not only talking about someone who hates vampires but vampire sympathizers so that makes one of his most obvious targets I don't know, Elena and Sophie!"

"You think he'd go after them," Stefan said clearly doubting Damon's word.

Elena looked worried, "So what are you suggesting we do?" she asked.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery," Damon replied bluntly.

I felt my heart twist a bit. I liked Alaric and he was good for Damon, but we did not need a psycho alter ruining our lives and if Alaric was in his right mind he wouldn't want that either.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"No way in hell," Jeremy snapped angrily.

Damon sighed, "Oh come on it's what he would want. It's a mercy killing."

I was glad that he and I were on the same page.

Jeremy stormed away, "You are out of your mind," he snapped.

"Jeremy," Elena yelled as she raced after him.

"You know you guys should go with them," I said as the Gilbert's disappeared around the corner.

Both boys stared at me.

"Fuck, you always let Elena go off on her own and then shit happens," I fumed.

"She's your date," Damon said to Stefan.

"I need to talk to Lana before she leaves," Stefan answered harshly as he glanced back into the gym.

"That can wait go after Elena," I warned. Clearly they were stupid or just being stubborn.

"Stefan, Elena's in trouble," Jeremy yelled frantically as he came running back down the hallway towards us.

"TOLD YOU!" I shouted as we all started running towards the exit.

Of course by the time we got to where Elena had been she was long gone.

"What happened Jeremy?" I asked feeling a tension headache setting in.

"Esther came and took her. She said that she had to go if she wanted to save Rick."

I let this sink in… how was this possible? How did Esther get back into town undetected? Klaus always knew what was going on in Mystic Falls. I knew the fact that Alaric was not really Alaric made him dangerous and now that he was with Esther I started to panic even more.

"What the hell is that?" I asked momentarily distracted by a white line running past my feet.

"Salt…it's the binding agent for a spell," Stefan said. His face was settling into a frown.

"We're trapped here," Damon said tersely his shoulders tensing up.

I looked at the salt and then took a step over it. Well humans can get out. I used my shoe to kick the salt away.

"No use, the magic is still in place," Damon said as he watched me.

"Well it was worth a shot," I muttered.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We need to find Klaus." Damon said with an expression of exhaustion and loathing.

LANA'S POV

Klaus offering to dance with Sophie was one of the best moments of my undead life. She looked like she would rather chew on barbed wire but I knew she loved to dance.

"Well since you look oh so dapper in your suit," she muttered. Klaus taking that as a yes grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor and I started chuckling. She was clearly having fun but doing her best not to.

"You look beautiful Lana," Stefan said quietly.

"You look rather distinguished," I commented. "And Elena looks lovely too."

I Figured I should play nice.

"I'll tell her you said that."

We stood beside each other awkwardly.

"Dance with me," Stefan blurted quickly.

"What?"

"Dance with me," he said again with a little more composure.

I nodded and his hand slipped into mine. He spun me once and then pulled me against him. I instantly regretted agreeing to this. I loved Stefan and when he was in close proximity it was harder to hate him. I tried pulling away but Stefan just held me tighter.

"Lana, please let things go back to how they were," he whispered.

"I can't Stefan,"

"You can."

"No."

"Us being friends is right. You know it is. Don't pretend you haven't missed me as much as I've missed you."

"I have missed you Stefan," I admitted softly, "but if I'm friends with you I might as well wave a flag and lead a parade that says I'm okay with you killing Klaus."

"It's not like that," Stefan muttered.

"Yes it is. I love you Stefan and I always will…but I am_ in love_ with Klaus. So it has to be this way."

"What can I do to fix this?"  
>"Nothing Stefan. You can say you won't go after my family again but we both know you can't not hate him."<p>

"Lana please, _we_ can fix this."

I tried pulling away from him again but his grip tightened.

"Stefan let me go," I hissed. I was feeling uncomfortable and needed to escape.

"I think she gave you a direction and I heartily suggest you follow it," Klaus said suddenly beside me. I glanced up at him and he was glaring at Stefan looking every part the dangerous villain.

Stefan let go of me and Klaus pulled me against him and led me out of the gym. As soon as we were alone he tilted my face up so he could look at me.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Fine," I replied shakily. "Stefan was just…being Stefan."

"Would you like me to go and kill him?"  
>I gave a weak smile, "Just give me a minute and then I think I want to just go home," I answered.<p>

Fucking Stefan just ruined the night. Klaus pulled me against him and draped an arm over my shoulders. We stood there and I just took deep calming breathes.

"How interesting," Klaus muttered.

I looked up and saw Tyler and Caroline walking out of the gym.

"Where have you been mate?" Klaus asked as we he pulled me reluctantly towards them.

"I just got back in town," Tyler answered bravely but I could see a hint of tension.

"That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place," Klaus said looking pissed.

Klaus gave Caroline the once over, He knew that they were supposedly in love and I could see his wheels turning, "Caroline would you give me the pleasure of a dance."

Oohh, low blow to Tyler, hitting him right where it hurts, I smirked a little.

"No," Caroline snapped back quickly. Her face was a mix of repulsion and disbelief.

"No its fine," Tyler insisted giving her a little push towards Klaus.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?" Caroline snapped at Klaus.

"I don't have to prove anything love, I am the alpha male," Klaus replied cockily.

Truer words I thought with a grin. I knew Klaus had had a thing for Caroline so I was a little jealous but I was going to assume this was more a dominance over Tyler thing than anything else.

"Come on one dance…I won't bite," Klaus wheedled.

Caroline sent Tyler an apologetic look before she and Klaus walked away from us. I was feeling a little off kilter after the thing with Stefan and now being left alone was making me feel worse. No don't be the sad clingy girl, I thought harshly.

"Oh Tyler don't look so upset," I said in a sing song voice. "Klaus is just trying to get to you."

"I'm not upset."

"Liar liar pants on fire."

Tyler finally turned to face me and his mouth dropped open, "You're a vampire!"

I made the same shocked face he was wearing, "You're a hybrid!"

"Since when?"  
>"Klaus changed me a little while ago."<p>

Tyler looked at me for a long time, "Are you happy?"  
>"Of course, I am."<p>

"Klaus is a monster, he ruins everyone's lives…how can you be happy with him?"  
>"Because together we can take over the world," I answered with a maniacal laughter.<p>

"Is that really what Klaus has planned?"  
>"Of course Mystic Falls is just the place where we will begin our hostile takeover. So where have you been all this time?"<p>

"I just needed to get out of town," Tyler said shortly.

"You're only giving me a half-truth Tyler," I muttered and when he tried to stare me down I knew I was right.

"You know Klaus was trying to seduce Caroline don't you." Tyler blurted.

A diversion tactic…something was definitely afoot. I remembered the whole sire bond thing. Tyler, that wily devil had broken it, I would bet my life.

"I know."  
>"And you still stay with him."<p>

"I wasn't here. Sophie and I got sent back to our world for a time."

"I heard about that…but it doesn't change the fact that he still tried to get with her."

"Does it change your feelings about Caroline? You know if we hadn't come back to Mystic Falls she would have ended up with him."

"Caroline would never go for Klaus."  
>I shrugged, "Believe what you want Mr. Lockwood…if they do ever start fooling around with each other, you and I can have a hot and heavy revenge affair," I mused. I tried to imagine what it would be like to sleep with Tyler. He was the polar opposite of Klaus and I was unimpressed by what he had to offer. Not that he wasn't sexy he just wasn't Klaus.<p>

"I doubt it would ever come to that," Tyler insisted.

I shrugged, "You never know, what tomorrow will bring."

The music ended and Klaus and Caroline walked back towards us. Klaus was watching me but Caroline was watching Klaus and I wondered what they had talked about. I should have listened in.

"Ready to go love?" Klaus asked.

"Yes I am," I said to him. I glanced at Tyler.

"You know where to find me Tyler, Come up and see me some time," I said with a sexy pout. I placed a kiss on his cheek knowing that it would make Klaus jealous and give Tyler a bit of an ego boost. I genuinely liked Tyler as a person.

"Caroline you look gorgeous in your dress," I called as we walked away.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

She was always so polite. We walked back down the red carpet and I started imagining the things I was going to do to Klaus when we got home. He stopped dead.

"What is this," he muttered and I followed his gaze to a white ring running across the ground.

"Your mother's back," Stefan said from behind us.

I tensed and Klaus turned to face Stefan.

"What makes you think that?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"She has Elena."

Klaus' eyes darkened with rage.

"Shit always happens at the dance," I noted.

SOPHIE'S POV

I was following Damon down a hall.

"What are we doing?"  
>"We need Bonnie to break the spell."<p>

I hated Bonnie and really didn't want to be beholden to her for anything and I highly doubted that Elena was in any real danger. She was the main character; I was more worried about Alaric. We walked into a dark classroom and Damon flicked on the lights.

"Hate to interrupt your seven minutes in heaven…we have a problem," Damon said as Bonnie jumped away from a boy I thought was familiar but couldn't quite place.

"Get out Damon," Bonnie hissed and the boy looked nervous.

"Esther has Elena and Alaric. She cast a boundary spell on the school trapping all vampires and hybrids within it. We need out to save them."

Bonnie went from anger to business mode in an instant and for a second I appreciated what she was doing.

Bonnie led us to Alaric's classroom and started focusing her magic and quickly muttering Latin incantations as she tried to break the spell. We weren't there long before Stefan, Lana and Klaus turned up.

"Hey Jamie, long time no see," Lana said brightly as she spotted Bonnie's date.

Wasn't he the kid that Abby had raised…and they were kissing, wrong, it's like incest!

Bonnie looked reprovingly at Lana as if wishing her to be quiet. I knew that that would be unlikely because when Lana got stressed she had a tendency to act out in a rambunctious manner. Sure enough she started drumming her fingernails on a desk and tapping her toes on the floor.

"She does this all the time right?" Jamie asked me worriedly as he focused on Bonnie.

"Pretty much," I answered softly not wanting to interrupt her.

"What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loop hole," Klaus bitched from behind me.

Matt came in the next minute, "People are walking out of the dance, right past the barrier," he exclaimed.

"Humans aren't bound by the spell," I said in explanation.

Jeremy perked up, "Well if Matt and I can leave we can stop Esther ourselves, we just got to find out where she is."

I whipped my head to stare at Jeremy but I noticed Klaus was smiling and that caused me more concern.

"That's suicide Jeremy," Stefan said, completely discrediting the idea.

Suddenly I lost track of Klaus but I felt him breeze past me as he locked his hand around Jamie's throat.

"Suicide would be disappointing me," Klaus threatened. "Now work your magic witch or I'll start killing people you fancy."

I looked at Lana but she was just watching Klaus trying to hide a smile that was playing around her mouth. Klaus glanced at her and they exchanged a heated glance. Was this shit doing it for her? Really?

This was far from funny or a turn on, Klaus was threatening an innocent person she should be horrified. I began to get a little worried about her mental state.

"Let him go," Bonnie snapped at Klaus.

"Not until you get us out of here," he replied evenly.

"Aww don't be stupid Klaus," Stefan said loudly. "Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about and she'll tell us to go to hell."

Klaus let go of Jamie who stumbled backwards a few steps. Klaus started pacing around the room. Bonnie went back to muttering her spells and she continued uninterrupted for a few minutes until there was a loud screech as Lana slid her chair backwards across the ground.

"Fuck it, I'm going for a stroll," she said as she began to exit the classroom. I made a snap decision and went after her.

LANA'S POV

I couldn't sit still any longer. Being locked in that room was too tense. If Esther was coming to kill Klaus which I had to assume she was I didn't want to spend my last minutes with Bonnie Bennett.

"Wait up lady," Sophie called as I walked down the hall.

There were still kids in the gym and I wanted the damage to them minimized. I crossed to where the student council had set up the music booth.

"Shut the music off," I compelled the boy working. As soon as the music died there was a collective groan from the remaining students.

I got up on a speaker, "The dance is over, everybody out," I shouted. I wasn't sure what my backup plan was if they didn't listen. I could go for the obvious maim everyone but that seemed a touch to drastic. Luckily everyone seemed to take me at face value and they cleared out of the school until it was just me, Sophie, Tyler, and Caroline left in the gym.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked looking concerned

"Esther has Elena and Alaric, she's trying to kill Klaus and we are all trapped here."

Both of them looked scared but I ignored that. If Esther had us trapped here I had to assume she was bringing the fight straight to us and at the end of the night the only ones who had a chance of survival were Elena and Sophie….No Damon and Stefan are directly linked to Klaus, without him they die. A laugh spilled from my lips as I realized that as long as the show revolved around Stefan and Damon, Klaus was safe. All of this was just theatrics trying to scare everyone into thinking that Klaus could be killed. Everyone stared at me as I continued to laugh, we would all be safe.

"Oh good she's going round the twist," I heard Sophie mutter peevishly.

I wanted to tell her my theory but I had promised Klaus I wouldn't open my mouth so I quit laughing and tried to hide the giant smile that was desperately trying to spring free.

"Earth to Lana…stop acting like a crazy person," Sophie said giving me a little shake.

I kicked off my shoes and turned on some music, "Let's dance lady," I shouted as I started spinning and shimmying. Sophie watched me clearly worried that I was sinking into a fit of mental unbalance.

Suddenly the music cut out and Stefan was standing there, "What's going on?" he asked us, clearly unimpressed.

"We're at a school dance, so I am dancing Stefan," I snapped still a little angry at him for earlier.

"Well did you forget that Esther has taken Elena?" he shouted.

Stefan and I usually didn't scream at each other, it was more of a me and Klaus thing to do.

"Stefan I am more than aware of that, but it's not like I can race off to save her while I'm trapped here with you," I simpered back at him.

Stefan glared at me for a second before storming off like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Christ he has his panties all up in a bunch," I muttered to Sophie.

"He's just worried about Elena."

"Considering their track record with dances you would think he would have kept his eye on Elena."

"I know, I told him to go after her. But he's like talking to a wall always convinced that he's right in everything."

I smiled a little, "Can you imagine what they talked about before they came to the dance?"

Sophie started smiling also, "It was probably a lot of 'We need to live our lives nonsense.'"

Sophie grabbed my shoulders and made intense eye contact with me, "Lana I know I never use my super vampire powers when it's beneficial and could help save you," right away I could tell from her stance, diction and tone that she was mimicking Stefan. I burst into laughter.

"But Lana we need to live our lives," she croaked as if desperate for me to believe her.

I was snorting but she kept going.

"What are you two doing?" Stefan snapped as he made a dramatic return.

"Nothing," I shouted at him.

"We're trying to live our lives Stefan…surely you'd understand that," Sophie quipped.

"Oh Sophie, I know everyone at dances wants to kill me and that your psycho murderous nemesis," I coughed Klaus; name discreetly and Sophie rolled her eyes, "will be there and to run off could be dangerous but I'm just going to do it anyways," I flipped my hair and pretended to be Elena. "And when bad things happen I'll react poorly and not yell your name for help even though you could probably save my ass before things get out of control."

"Don't worry I understand that you need to live your life," Sophie sighed and made a pained expression.

We were both laughing hysterically when I felt Stefan's fingers lock around the top of my arm.

"We need to talk," he said through gritted teeth.

I frowned but allowed him to drag me out of the gym. I was aware that Sophie was following closely. Stefan led us into a classroom and then looked at Sophie, "Can you give us a minute."

Sophie glanced at me for a clue for if she should stay or not.

"Go and make sure Klaus hasn't killed anyone," I said giving her a reason to leave.

I listened to Sophie's heels click down the hall.

"What do you want Stefan?"

"Am I linked to Klaus?" he asked point blank.

"I know that I am."

"So you don't know if I am linked to him or not."

"Nope," I lied. "Now is that all you wanted?"

"No…I need you to tell me that Elena will be okay," he said flatly.

"Why?"  
>"I just need to hear you say it."<br>"I get that. But why do I need to say it?"  
>"It will just help."<p>

"Elena will be fine," I said patiently. I hated that even though I was furious with Stefan I would still do what he asked of me. Stefan stared at me as if trying to tell if I was lying or not.

"What about you?" Stefan asked.

"What about me?"  
>"Do you think Esther will kill Klaus?"<p>

The subtext reading Stefan was worried I would die. I was more than certain Klaus would be fine but I didn't want to tell Stefan otherwise he would question where this assured confidence came from.

"I don't know Stefan. Esther is holding all the cards. She is powerful, has the doppelganger, and we're trapped. But if she comes here to kill Klaus I won't go down without a fight and neither will he."

Stefan kept watching me and I could feel he wanted to say something but it just wasn't coming out and I wasn't going to wait around for him to spill it. If Esther was coming the most logical place for me to be was with Klaus so that's where I was going to go.

"I need to go find Klaus," I said as I walked away from Stefan.

SOPHIE'S POV

I was heading back to the classroom that I had left everyone in but as I passed a different hallway I crossed paths with Klaus.

"Looking for Damon?" he asked.

"Yup,"

"Where's Lana?"

"With Stefan, sorting through their issues," I replied.

His jaw tightened a little, "Well Damon is looking for Jeremy Gilbert. We need him to make a donation to Bonnie."

Klaus turned away from me and started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To _encourage_ Bonnie to hurry up."

I started chasing after him, "You know Bonnie doesn't need you up in her business. She's working as fast as she can," I snapped as I caught up with him. I didn't like Bonnie but I disliked Klaus even more so I was willing to champion her cause.

"Well I need Bonnie to break that spell so I can get out of here."

"You know what Klaus everyone wants out of here so quit being so dramatic," I retorted.

Klaus stopped dead and spun me to face him.

"Don't be stupid Sophie," he said giving me a little shake. "Think about it for a minute, if Esther comes here who will she go after? Her end game will be me but who could she possibly target to draw me out?"

"Lana," I breathed. The need for Bonnie to get them the hell out of here quadrupled in urgency.

"Exactly," he said as he let me go. "I would have no problem avoiding Esther and keeping myself alive, but Lana is impulsive and the only person I would try to protect with risk to myself. So I need Bonnie to break that spell sooner rather than later."

I nodded to show I understood. Klaus was right too; Lana would do anything to keep him safe even walk straight to Esther if she thought it would help.

I followed him back to the classroom and we met Damon in the hall. He looked relieved to see me.

Bonnie was searching a map looking puzzled.

"Here Jeremy made a Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell," Damon said as he handed her a vial.

Bonnie spun to look at the three of us, "Do I have to do this with you lurking over me?"

Damon looked thoroughly unimpressed, "You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize: I'm sorry that Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life, didn't exactly have a choice," he finished haughtily.

"There's always a choice," Bonnie said angrily. "Whenever you make one someone else suffers."

I needed her to break the spell not bickering with Damon. I glanced at Klaus praying that he would intervene. He did not disappoint me.

"Let's cut the dramatics and begin shall we," he suggested, in a tone that led me to believe it was more of an order.

Bonnie unscrewed the vial and dumped the contents onto the map quietly uttering in Latin.

"Esther's fighting me," she grunted under the strain.

I could see Klaus' mind working, "She couldn't possibly have this much power unless she's channeling something," he said quickly.

"A hot spot!" Bonnie uttered.

Klaus smiled, "Get the humans ready I know where she is. She's drawing power from where I killed her. She's in the Mystic Falls Cemetery."

Damon blurred out of the room and Bonnie quickly followed.

"What do you mean get the humans ready?" I asked Klaus worriedly.

"Jeremy and Matt have volunteered to go deal with Esther."

"She'll kill them," I said in shock. How could anyone condone this plan? The first time it was mentioned it had been shot down. What the fuck had changed? I spun towards the door with the intention of leaving but Klaus' blocked me.

"Sophie, calm down."  
>"No Esther will kill them," I said trying to get around him.<p>

Klaus grabbed onto me but I kept struggling to get free.

I started to yell Damon's name but Klaus seemed to expect that and quickly stifled any noise I could have made.

"Sophie, I need you to relax. Matt and Jeremy are sadly our best chance of getting out of here, unless of course you'd like to go with them. Now stay quiet if you want Lana to get out of here alive."

He let go of me slowly as if testing the waters. I didn't move or open my mouth I just glared at him.

"Is Damon part of your bloodline?" I asked. My plan was that the question would take him off guard and he would answer truthfully.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he laughed.

"Yes I would like to know and Lana will never tell me the truth."

"You think I would tell Lana?" he chuckled again as if he was amused by the suggestion.

I folded my arms over my chest, "I wouldn't doubt that for a second. You've let Lana in closer than anyone before. This is a big secret and you love her so if she asked for that information you'd tell her," I responded confidently.

He studied me for a minute, "Well then why don't you go and ask Lana who the Salvatore's are descended from."

"If you trusted Lana with that secret she wouldn't tell a soul. And I won't be the person you send to test her loyalty to you. Because that's what you want isn't it Klaus. You want to know just how much she'll keep for you."

His gaze became stony and I knew I was right.

"You're a fool if you think Lana would tell anyone," I huffed.

"Damon's looking for you," he said before walking out.

I stood in the classroom and tried to think of what would happen next. I always liked to come up with theories on what twists the writers of the Vampire Diaries could throw so I tried to see things from their perspective.

Elena would be fine, she had to be. Stefan and Damon would also be safe. With Matt, Alaric and Jeremy unaccounted for now I knew they would be the ones we had to worry about. Matt was always a background person never in the middle of things. Jeremy is the only Gilbert left and somehow that made me feel like he too would pull through the night. Alaric was my big concern. He was Damon's only friend and the only remaining guardian figure Elena had. Plus his whole going crazy alter ego thing was a problem.

If anything bad was going to happen tonight it would be to him.

LANA'S POV

Stefan was making me mental. He would piss me off then worm his way back in and then do something else shitty. I hated that I tolerated it but he was my friend and I loved him. I started pacing the school figuring out my next step in regards to Stefan Salvatore.

I loved Klaus and I knew he would prefer that Stefan and I weren't friends but I couldn't give him up. I stomped back and forth across an upper hallway for what felt like hours.

I kept saying I was done with Stefan so why did I keep changing my mind?

"You alright love?" Klaus asked as he walked towards me.

"I'm fine."  
>"Do you want to talk about it?"<p>

I shook my head and reached for his hand, "Did Bonnie break the spell?"

"She's almost there."

"I just want to get out of here," I muttered.

"Being trapped in a school with these people isn't really anyone's ideal situation,"

"No I just want out of Mystic Falls."

He tilted my chin so I had to look at him, "What's going on love?"

"I just need some time away from here."

"Away from me?" he looked worried.

"No, when I said I needed out of Mystic Falls I meant I needed out of here with you."

"I feel like it's safe to assume this had something to do with Stefan."  
>"He's just being difficult to handle and I'm tired of him needing me all the time…god that sounds terrible when I say it out loud," I mumbled.<p>

Klaus looked at me for a minute, "It's not a bad thing love. Just because you want to leave it doesn't mean you're a bad person. If Stefan cares about you as much as he claims to, he'll understand why you need some space."

I pulled away from him and kept pacing, "It's not that easy Klaus. How would you feel if I told you that I needed time away from you to get my bearings back?"

I glanced at him and he remained impassive.

"You would be pissed and hurt even if you didn't realize it right away. Stefan's just being Stefan so if I tell him I need to leave it's me rejecting him and that will hurt him no matter what."

"Why now Lana?"  
>"What?" I asked confused.<p>

"Stefan will want to know why now. You have always had a bit of a codependent friendship with him so he's going to want to know what he did to scare you off."

"He hasn't done anything. I just want to run for a bit. If that makes any sense?"

He smiled but I felt like I wasn't explaining things right. I loved Stefan but I was exhausted of the constant push and pull between him and Klaus.  
>"Love just tell Stefan that I want some distance between you two for a while."<p>

I smiled at him, "I can't make you take the blame for me."

"Well it's the truth."

"I know but even if you wanted me to stay away from him it would still need to be my choice and he knows that."

"Just don't tell him and you can send him a postcard from wherever we end up."

I frowned and Klaus smiled.

"Do you want to take Elena with us?" I asked quickly.

"I do need her blood."

"If she comes Stefan will follow," I commented.

"And that would defeat the purpose of you coming with me," he sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and then stared at me discerningly for a time. "I'll leave Elena here."

"You need her."

"You need space more than I need hybrids," he answered simply.

"Are you serious? You would leave here without Elena, for me?"

He nodded, "We can come back and get her once we've had some fun."

I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. I knew Klaus loved me but this was the first time he set aside his plans for what I needed.

"I love you," I said quietly as I held on to him.


	61. Chapter 61

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_LANA'S POV_

"_Do you want to take Elena with us?" I asked quickly._

"_I do need her blood."_

"_If she comes Stefan will follow," I commented._

"_And that would defeat the purpose of you coming with me," he sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and then stared at me discerningly for a time. "I'll leave Elena here."_

"_You need her."_

"_You need space more than I need hybrids," he answered simply._

"_Are you serious? You would leave here without Elena, for me?"_

_He nodded, "We can come back and get her once we've had some fun."_

_I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. I knew Klaus loved me but this was the first time he set aside his plans for what I needed. _

"_I love you," I said quietly as I held on to him._

LANA'S POV

"Do you want to see if we can get out of here yet?" he replied.

I nodded and he led me back through the school to the red carpet doors. It was nice to be outside and breathe fresh air. I felt like it cleared my head. Still the barrier was in place and we were trapped. I glanced over and saw Stefan a little ways off. We had a second of eye contact and he started towards us.

"You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost," Klaus mused drawing Stefan's attention to him.

"Oh I'm done with revenge," Stefan replied. "As far as Esther's concerned we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again."

Stefan took another step towards me and Klaus neatly manoeuvered himself so he was between us and I appreciated it when he pulled me in close and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"We're strange bedfellows you and I, you know all of this reminds me of our time together in the twenties," Klaus commented.

Stefan's attitude took a downward spiral, "You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it," he snapped.

Klaus smiled, "Well there were moments, real friendship…brotherhood,"

I glanced up at him and even though Klaus had his calm collected exterior in place. I could see how bothered he was that Stefan refused to admit that they were friends at one point in time.

"Oh he already has a brother, not to be territorial or anything," Damon loudly interrupted as he walked up with Sophie.

I smiled at how hers and Damon's postures mirrored mine and Klaus'.

"No, that didn't seem territorial at all," I breathed quietly to Klaus.

"So who had fun at the dance?" Sophie asked after an awkward moment of silence between the five of us.

"I had a blast," I answered.

"Me too," Sophie smiled.

I heard high heels clicking towards us and the next moment Bonnie emerged.

"It's done; Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken," she announced.

I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to anyone, Klaus had me in his arms as he raced away from the school.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"We need to get out of here," he answered. "If Esther's not fighting her anymore, she's dead which is highly unlikely or she's coming for me. Either way I can move faster than you even as a vampire so we are getting out of here now."

His logic seemed solid so I just held onto him until he deposited me by his SUV. I got in and we headed home.

SOPHIE'S POV

I blinked and Lana and Klaus were long gone.

"Thank you Bonnie," Stefan said politely.

"I didn't do it for you," she huffed before walking off into the school.

"We need to get to Elena," Stefan said before blurring off into the dark.

Damon grabbed my hand and we walked to the car

As we saw the cemetery I felt my fear kick into overdrive. I had no idea what we were walking into. There were too many variables to comprehend.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked as he slowed to a stop.

"This was to easy…" I muttered.

"That's what I was thinking. But who knows what's waiting for us," he answered

I linked hands with him again and we started walking. I saw Matt first and I ran towards him.

"What happened?" I demanded

"Esther's dead. Something happened to Alaric…"

Holy shit he's dead!

Then I heard Damon let out a breath of relief and I glanced to where he was looking and saw Elena and Alaric talking quietly outside a crypt.

Damon took off towards them, I made to follow but Stefan grabbed my arm.

"You need to call Lana," he muttered quietly,

"Why?"  
>"Esther's dead. She needs to know."<p>

"Stefan what's going on?" I asked. Esther was dead everyone seemed to be okay, what was I missing.

"Alaric's dying," he answered.

My eyes flicked up to Damon, he had to know by now. Damon's jaw was tight and he was talking to Rick alone. His body was tensed and he was trying to keep himself under control. I wanted to walk over to him but something held me back.

"Stefan give me your phone," I muttered as I realized I didn't have mine.

I called Lana quickly not sure if she would answer a call from Stefan at this point. She eventually picked up.

"Stefan, I meant what I said."

"It's me. Where are you?" I answered.

"At home. We need to leave Sophie," she said sounding sad and worried.

"Esther's dead. Alaric's dying."

There was a moment of silence, "I'm on my way," was all she said before she hung up.

I handed Stefan his phone.

"Why would you call them here?" he snapped irritated.

"Lana will come alone," I hissed angrily.

"Klaus would never allow that," Stefan said as he stormed off.

I wondered if he was right.

LANA'S POV

I was in the kitchen filling a rucksack with blood bags and Klaus was upstairs hastily packing the stuff he wanted to take with him. Sophie called to tell me about Esther and Alaric and I felt sick. I needed to go and get Esther's body. Klaus would want her but I didn't want him causing trouble. I walked up the stairs trying to whip up a plan.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he caught sight of me.

"I need to say goodbye to Sophie."

"What?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry it's just something I need to do."  
>"You can stop on our way out of town," He answered sharply.<p>

"Klaus, Alaric's dying. I need to say goodbye to everyone," I pleaded quietly.

"Like I said, I will take you when we are on our way out of town."

I held my ground and I knew this is something that he would not want to hear but I had to say it anyway. "Klaus I love you but I don't want you to come with me. I don't want you there."

He looked at me and I couldn't tell if he was more hurt or angry.

"Lana I won't start anything but I won't send you there alone. Esther—,"

"She's dead Klaus."

He stopped in his tracks "How do you know that?"

"Sophie told me."

"Why didn't you tell me before."  
>"Because I know you want her body but you can't come with me. I'll bring her back to you I promise but she's the reason Alaric's going to die," I felt tears starting to build up. "Klaus it's your family that killed him and everyone loves Alaric, you going there is a slap in the face to them and he deserves more respect than that."<p>

Klaus stared at me, "Do you remember earlier when you wanted to leave all of these people behind? What the hell happened to that?"  
>"I still want to leave but right now this is bigger than what I want."<p>

"Why do you care if they hate that I'm there?"

"I care about all of them Klaus."

"When was the last time you even spoke to the schoolteacher?"

It had been forever but it still didn't change the fact that I had seen him come to Mystic Falls, become Damon's friend, fall in love with Jenna, watch the wreckage after he lost her and witness his best attempts at caring for Elena and Jeremy.

"Klaus just stay here," I said as I walked out leaving him behind.

SOPHIE'S POV

Damon made his way back to me. I knew too much emotion would overwhelm him right now so I did my best not to just pull him into a hug and tell him to let out all his feelings. I did however reach for his hand. He grabbed mine and I gave his a light squeeze. There was nothing I could say to change the fact that his only friend was about to die. No way I could make him feel better so I just sat quietly with him. I glanced at him once and he was sitting there looking like he was lost in thought. For a moment I wished I could see into his head so I would know what to do.

"Alaric wants to talk to you," he said taking me by surprise.

"Me why?" I asked stunned.

I loved Alaric but we had never been close. Damon shrugged and let me go as Jeremy walked over to get me. I was a little nervous to follow him but I did. Jeremy left me outside the crypt he was pale and a little shaky as he walked away and I hated Klaus and his entire family more than I ever had before in that moment.

I walked into the crypt feeling anxious.

"Alaric," I said gently trying to get his attention.

"Hey Sophie," he smiled nervously.

Now what? What could I say to a dying man?

"I heard you wanted to talk to me."

He nodded and I steeped in a little closer. I didn't really want to sit down on the floor but Alaric slumped down and I figured it was best to follow his lead.

"I need you to do something for me Sophie," he said softly. I wondered if he was starting to fade I glanced up at him but he seemed fairly sturdy, then I realized he didn't want to be overheard.

"Anything."  
>"Take care of Damon," Alaric said staring at me. His gaze seared right into my soul.<p>

"You know I will."  
>"Promise you won't leave him. He's bound to screw up and wreck things but he loves you Sophie."<br>"I promise Alaric."  
>Of course this is what he wanted even in his last moments he had to make sure everyone was taken care of. Everyone would be worried about Elena and Jeremy but he realized that Damon would lose a lot in this.<p>

Alaric reached for my hand and I held tightly onto his.

"How will I get him through this?" I asked quietly. "You're his only friend."  
>"Just don't let him get hung up on this or feel bad. Push him to be himself," he answered.<p>

I felt tears sliding down my face. It was hard to realize this was it for Alaric. He had become such an integral part of everything that was Mystic Falls. I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Don't cry Sophie. I'm not sad and I don't regret anything that happened to me. Coming here was the best part of my life."

"I know what you mean," I replied as I thought about how Lana and I had ended up here and how our lives were better in so many ways.

"I hate to do this to you but you need to take care of everyone now. Jeremy and Elena will need someone to look after them. I'm not saying adopt them, but she is still hesitant around Stefan, and Jeremy…well you know what he gets like. Stefan and Damon need you Sophie. I know you'll do your best for everyone."  
>"I'll do what I can Alaric."<p>

"Thank you Sophie," he said quietly. I pulled him into an impulsive hug.

"Good bye Rick," I sighed as I felt tears spill out. I pushed myself to my feet and walked away not daring to look back at him.

LANA'S POV

I had barely pulled to a stop in Klaus' SUV when Stefan was beside my door. He seemed shocked that I was alone.

"Where's Klaus?" he asked his tone harsh.

"Not here," I answered back coldly. "I need to see Sophie," I sighed.

Stefan nodded and we walked back to the cemetery. I saw Sophie sitting next to Damon looking forlorn. Damon was tensed up and staring at nothing. I could hear Elena crying while she talked to Alaric. I looked around and I had never felt further on the outside of things. I wanted to say something tell all of them how sorry I was but how could I? Alaric was nobody to me. Jeremy was staring vacantly into the trees in shock at what was happening. My heart broke for him. Alaric was a good man who got dealt a shitty hand of cards in this life.

I didn't want to intrude. It was my families fault that we were in this situation and I doubted anyone would want me around so I was just going to say good bye, collect Esther and then disappear.

"Sophie," I said to get her attention. She looked slightly startled and I could see how she was trying to hold herself together for Damon. I walked over and we hugged for a minute.

"Damon, I'm sorry about Alaric," I said quietly.

He smiled as if he found my sentiments laughable; he didn't even look at me.

"Where's Esther?" I asked.

"Behind the crypt," Stefan said quietly.

"I'm just going to take her and go."  
>"Will I see you tomorrow?" Sophie asked<p>

"No, we're leaving town."

Her eyes widened, "Still? Esther's dead, you can stay now."

"Klaus and I just need out of here for a bit," I replied.

"No you should stay here," Sophie argued.

I glanced at Stefan and then back to Sophie, "I can't."

"Well promise you'll stay in touch."

"You know I will," I said as she pulled me into another hug.

I saw Jeremy storming down the road and I bit my lip it wasn't my place to talk to him and I doubt he would want to see me so I stayed where I was watching him vanish in the dark.

He literally had nobody now. Elena had Damon and Stefan and she would always be caught up in them. Jeremy had no one to fall back on. He had loved Anna and lost her then he fell for Bonnie who treated him like crap.

I looked back at Sophie and the Salvatore's.

"I love you guys," I said quickly before walking away. I was trying to sneak past the crypt unnoticed but Elena saw me and she screamed a little.

"It's just me," I said trying to calm her down.

"Where's Klaus?" Alaric asked getting to his feet quickly still trying to protect Elena.

"He's not here."

He relaxed a little but was still wary. Elena's eyes were red and she looked sick to her stomach. This was my fault, if I had listened to Klaus and we had left town when he wanted to Alaric might not have had this death sentence hanging over him.

I could feel tears building behind my eyes, "I'm sorry Alaric, we should have left," I blurted feeling the tears start in earnest.

"What happened had nothing to do with you," Alaric answered.

"Klaus wanted to leave and I asked him to stay," I admitted. "I'm so sorry."

Alaric looked at me with pity and that made me feel even worse, "Elena can you give us a minute," he said.

She looked at him like he had lost his mind but she walked past me towards Sophie.

"Esther would have done this anyway. She wanted to turn me into a vampire. It would have happened whether you were here or not."

I nodded. I desperately wanted to hug him, this was it the last time I would see him. I felt confused at being so heartbroken over this when I wasn't close to him at all.

"Klaus and I are leaving now, we aren't taking Elena," I said quietly.

Relief flooded through him I could see it in his face, "Why aren't you taking her? Has Klaus changed his mind about the hybrids?"

"No but if we take her Stefan will follow and I don't want that right now. Klaus will come back for her eventually but I'll do what I can for her…Jeremy too. You know he'll be irresponsible with his inheritance but I'll watch out for him."

Worry returned to Alaric's face.

"Don't look so scared, I won't tell Klaus what I'm doing I'll just make sure he's always provided for."

"You don't need to do that," Alaric muttered clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes I do. Even now I can tell you're worried about what will happen to them. They will be looked after," I promised.

'I don't want to be beholden to Klaus," Alaric said roughly.

"You won't be. His family has taken everything from you; this will just be a way to help make up for it."

"Lana don't take on his families guilt, it's not yours. Just watch out for Stefan. You're more important to him than you realize."

I nodded. I let my eyes meet his and I felt my stomach clench, I fought back my tears and he smiled at me a little.

"You can have my couch if you want," he laughed. I cracked a smile and shook my head.

"I appreciate that. Lots of good memories on that couch."

"I officially bequeath it to you,"

"Can you invite me in so I can go get it?"

"I invite you into my home…I guess you should ask Elena or Jeremy though it will be theirs soon enough," he mused darkly.

My stomach knotted up again. "I should go. It was an honour to meet you Alaric," I said honestly.

He smiled and I quickly walked away, I didn't want him to see me cry any more.

I walked out calmly but I blurred away from him as soon as he couldn't see me. The grief was so intense I felt crippled. Nothing had ever hit me like this before so I assumed some of this had to be the vampire emotions playing with me.

"Lana can we talk," Stefan asked coming out of nowhere.

I threw myself into Stefan's arms.

He had never been as close to Alaric as Damon was, but they had fought together for Elena for the last several years. I felt Stefan shake a bit and I realized he was crying. I pushed aside all the fighting and drama between us as I held him closer.

"Stefan it's going to be okay," I said quietly. This would be his one chance to show how he was feeling after he walked back out there his priority would be Elena and Damon. What he felt would go on the back burner. I could tell this wasn't really about Alaric but more about how this would affect the people he loved.

"Stefan, Elena will be okay," I promised. Focusing on Stefan was helping me get control of my own feelings.

"She can't lose someone else," he muttered.

"It's already happening and all you can do is be there for her. She will need you now more than ever Stefan. You can't leave for a second time. You need to keep her together."

"How can I do this again? She lost her parents, Jenna, John, now Alaric. She would have been better off if I hadn't ever come here."  
>"Stefan stop. None of this is your fault. Don't do this to Elena now." I begged as I felt him closing off.<p>

I let go off him and cupped his face in my hands.

"Listen to me," I said. "Elena is going to hate herself tonight. She will think this is her fault."  
>"It's not her fault,"<p>

"You're right it's not. But she won't see that. So you need to show her it wasn't her fault."

In my heart I felt like it kind of was but that was neither here nor there.

He nodded and I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Stefan's grip tightened on my hands.

"I feel like I'm losing you," he whispered.

"I'm right here Stefan and even though I want to help you out, I can't. This all happened because of Klaus' family and I'm part of that so you need to face this one on your own. Be whatever Elena needs you to be okay, you can get her through this and don't worry about Damon because Sophie will take care of him."

I hugged him once more and then took off through the trees silently. I saw Esther's body right where Stefan said it would be. I steeled myself and then picked her up. Whoever killed her had gotten her from behind. Her skin was cold but she still looked rosy. I raced to Klaus' SUV and put her in the back and slammed the door shut, hoping that she was suffering for what she had done tonight.

I took several deep breathes and centered myself. I knew I needed to see Sophie once more time before I left. I walked back to where she was. She was sitting on her own and I assumed Damon was with Alaric.

"Esther's been moved so I guess I'm done here," I sighed.

Sophie nodded but looked like she hadn't heard a word I said. I thought about Alaric going through the slow death he would face by not turning.

"What's going to happen to Alaric?" I asked nervously.

"Damon's going to take care of it," Sophie choked out tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't want Klaus to do it?" I asked her quietly. I knew I couldn't do it but he wouldn't have any trouble.

I thought it was asking a lot of Damon to kill his only friend.

"No, Alaric wants to say goodbye to everyone. Meredith is on her way to help him," she said it but all the while looking around wildly like at some point something would intervene and stop all of this.

Oh god this just keeps getting worse, the woman who loves Alaric is going to help kill him and Damon was going to bear witness to it all. Fuck. I debated just having Klaus go in and end it fast but if this is what Alaric wanted who was I to deny him that.

"I'll miss you," I muttered quietly and started to walk away.

Sophie looked lost, "I'll miss you too," she said and then squared her shoulders and headed back towards Damon. She would be the one to get him through all of this and it would take everything she had to keep him from going completely crazy. I couldn't just disappear on her now. She would need support from everyone and as her best friend I couldn't just ignore that but I couldn't stay here any longer I needed out. As I left the cemetery I saw Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie arrive. I saw their alarmed faces but I ignored them. I sped home; I just wanted to get there and hold onto Klaus and tell him how much I loved him. I needed him now more than anything else.

I pulled up in front of the house. I wondered if I should leave Esther here or move her inside. Klaus took away my indecision as he appeared on the step. He took one quick glance at me before removing Esther. He didn't say a word to me and I started crying as he slammed the front door shut behind him. He was still upset that I hadn't wanted him to come with me.

I rested my head on the steering wheel and let my tears fall hot and fast. Was I crying because Alaric was dying, maybe dead by now, or because I was leaving everyone behind to deal with this on their own, my mind wouldn't let me lie to myself, now I was crying because I wanted Klaus and I knew he was mad at me. I don't know how long I stayed there but I knew I had to go in and face him. I slowly closed the door behind me. I couldn't hear anything and the silence was overwhelming. I sniffled a few times feeling pathetic. I walked to his study it was empty; I went to check if he was with Esther but the room was unoccupied I saw Rebekah's blonde hair in a casket. She wasn't staked so I assumed he was waking her up. How she had gotten there was a mystery to me. I heard a small clinking sound across the house and I raced towards it. Klaus was sitting in a parlour, a bottle of whisky next to him on a table.

"Klaus," I said quietly.

"What?" he asked bitterly, not even looking my way.

I bit my lip and did my best not to start crying again.

"Nothing," I muttered as I turned away from him. I only made it a few steps before I heard the bottle smash against a wall and then he was in front of me.

"No you don't get to walk away again," he snapped. "Why would you go there without me?"

He was taking it as me rejecting him. Why couldn't he see how much I loved him? Would he ever hit a point where he didn't question his worth in my eyes?

"Because Klaus you didn't belong there," I whispered. "I didn't belong there."

I realized that and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Stefan and Damon they were on the side of good and even though I loved Klaus he was the bad guy. Did that make me bad by association? I wanted to be there to hold Stefan's hand, pour the drinks I knew Damon would need, make sure Sophie got sleep and didn't fret over everyone. I even wanted to make sure Jeremy went to art school and that Elena lived as normal a life as possible. But no matter what I did I would be on the outside of it all.

I felt tears pouring down my face.

"Don't start that Lana, I'm in no mood to deal with it," Klaus muttered cruelly.

"Then don't," I huffed as I spun and raced away from him. He didn't follow me. I ran up the stairs to our room. I needed to get out of this stupid flapper dress. I had been so crazy about it before but now it made me sick to look at it. I ripped it off and threw it to the floor. I got in the shower and cried again. I scrubbed away the make-up until my face stung. I washed my hair and let the burning water run over me.

I got out of the shower and pulled on some sleep shorts and a long sleeved cotton shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I sat down on the bed and then changed my mind and started pacing. I needed Klaus and he couldn't look past his own pride for one minute to consider me. I felt suffocated. I threw open the doors onto the patio. I hopped up onto the large stone railing and sat down letting my legs dangle over the edge. I took deep breathes of the cool night air. I watched the moon moving across the sky every infinitesimal gesture it made sending Alaric closer to death. The tears started again.

"Contemplating jumping?" Klaus asked in a monotone voice.

"It wouldn't do any good from this height. I need a skyscraper,"

He huffed, "That's not even funny."  
>"No Klaus do you know what's not funny is you being so shitty to me right now. Your mom died I get that but let's not pretend you are distraught. I needed you tonight and you fucking bailed on me."<br>"No Lana you took off first."

I spun around jumping down preparing for what promised to be an epic battle between us.

"Because I had to! Do you think I wanted to go there alone and know that everyone was secretly holding me responsible for Alaric's death? I would have loved for you to be there so they could blame you but that was the last thing any of them needed. Why don't you get that?" I snapped as I stormed into our bedroom.  
>"It was hardly like that. You were acting as if you were ashamed to be seen with me."<p>

"Your mother killed him so you being there would have just been an offensive gesture. Alaric is a great guy and he loves Elena and Jeremy more than you could understand,"

"You're being dramatic!"

"And you are being an idiot," I shouted. "Why would you need to be there? Was it some sort of perverse game to you Klaus? Have a last laugh at his expense? You are his enemy all he wanted was to protect Elena from you so for him to die while you watched leaving Elena vulnerable to you…are you so damaged that you think he would deserve something like that?"

Klaus looked murderous, "I suggest you stop before you say something else stupid."

"All I wanted was to come home to you. I just walked out on all of my friends in the middle of a crisis for you. I came back here for you. I wanted to tell them I would stay and help but I didn't because I wanted you more. So imagine what it was like to say goodbye to them and then come home to this. I am so mad right now. I know Alaric and what his death will do to these people and I'm sad for them. I may not have shown it but I care about all of these people. Klaus when I saw you guys I saw your lives, hopes, dreams, everything so I can see how this will affect them and it's hard for me. I just wanted you to understand that and tell me that leaving with you is the right thing and that I belong with you and not here with them. But all you did was shut me out and ignore me."

"I didn't realize that you were starting to have doubts about me," he said raising his eyebrows slightly, using arrogance as a shield to protect himself.

"I wasn't! I never have. I love you. Even through your faults and issues I love you. That has never changed Klaus."  
>"Well then why would you need me to convince you that leaving with me was right? If you love me you should just know that," he argued heatedly.<p>

"When I agreed to go with you things were different Alaric didn't have an expiration date, you hadn't been a dick to me. I still want to go with you otherwise I would be at the cemetery."

"I don't know what you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me that it will all be okay. That you love me as much as I love you, that things will be better once we are out of here. As stupid as it sounds I wanted you to hold onto me and let me cry even though I have no legitimate reason to."

He stared at me not speaking just watching me intently. I took a few steps towards him and he didn't run I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. I had said some terrible things to him and already I was feeling bad about it but I was too proud to take them back.

"Klaus I know this was a long night for you, between what happened at the dance," had that been tonight it already felt like it happened ages ago, "and everything with Esther and me leaving I get how it made you feel but please tell me you see some of it from my point of view."

He didn't answer he just walked away leaving me alone.

Now what was happening? I knew what he was like and we had had some pretty big fights but this was different. Was he walking away from us? No he wouldn't do that. I sat down on the bed and then promptly curled up into the fetal position. I tried to fight off my emotions but they spread over me like a monumental tidal wave. I fell asleep still sobbing. I woke up when I felt Klaus sit down next to me. I was just glad he was there. I lunged towards him pulling him against me into a crushing hug.

"I'm sorry," I cried as I felt his arms wrap around me. He didn't say a word, Klaus was never really sorry for anything. I would just have to take his being here as a show of solidarity.

I rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes. "I didn't mean anything I said Klaus,"

"Of course you did love otherwise you wouldn't have said it." he answered back.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I know you do."

He rocked me back and forth for a minute then kissed the top of my head. I noticed he didn't say he loved me back. It had taken Klaus and me a long time to even reach the point of saying those particular words to each other but once we got over that hurdle we told each other every day that we loved one another.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly

"Almost four," he answered back shortly. I had been asleep for a couple hours. I wondered if Alaric was still alive.

Klaus stretched out on the bed taking me with him. I could still feel how angry he was with me. I crawled under the covers again. I cuddled in close to him but he just lay there impassively. I had been harsh and mean to him, but now that my anger had subsided and sadness was taking over it was despair. I could feel my eyes watering again. I blinked away my tears away quickly then rolled away from him to look out the window. I watched the sun slowly come up. Klaus fell asleep beside me, even now I felt like he was judging me.

I quietly got out of bed and went and sat outside on the balcony again. I tucked my knees under my chin and contemplated the world.

I would have to get used to this feeling of losing the ones I loved. I was a vampire and eventually people I loved would die. I would still have Klaus, Stefan, Damon and Sophie, if Damon ever got around to changing her. But eventually, Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie would die. I had never really grieved for my family and I wondered if Alaric's predicament was making me feel guilty for that. I knew they were fine in their world but I would never see them again. I brushed the tears off my face and took a few deep breathes.


	62. Chapter 62

**_Author's Note: Thank you for the reads, reviews, favorites and alerts. I love hearing what you have to say. So thank you a million times over!_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_LANA'S POV_

_Klaus stretched out on the bed taking me with him. I could still feel how angry he was with me. I crawled under the covers again. I cuddled in close to him but he just lay there impassively. I had been harsh and mean to him, but now that my anger had subsided and sadness was taking over it was despair. I could feel my eyes watering again. I blinked away my tears away quickly then rolled away from him to look out the window. I watched the sun slowly come up. Klaus fell asleep beside me, even now I felt like he was judging me._

_I quietly got out of bed and went and sat outside on the balcony again. I tucked my knees under my chin and contemplated the world. _

_I would have to get used to this feeling of losing the ones I loved. I was a vampire and eventually people I loved would die. I would still have Klaus, Stefan, Damon and Sophie, if Damon ever got around to changing her. But eventually, Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie would die. I had never really grieved for my family and I wondered if Alaric's predicament was making me feel guilty for that. I knew they were fine in their world but I would never see them again. I brushed the tears off my face and took a few deep breathes. _

SOPHIE'S POV

Lana left with Esther and my heart broke a little more. She and Klaus would take off and I would be without her for far too long.

Damon was talking to Alaric, both of them were smiling but it didn't quite reach their eyes. I looked around for Stefan but he was missing. Jeremy had come back. I saw Matt sitting on his own on a low bench. I had forgotten that he was even here. I went and sat beside him.

"Hey Matt,"

"Hey Sophie," he answered back and that was all we said to each other. There weren't any words and I felt like the basic I'm sorry just wouldn't cover what was happening.

I saw the headlights of a car and a few minutes later Meredith, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie came walking into the clearing. Caroline saw me and she came running over and grabbed me into a tight hug. I glanced around and saw Bonnie was holding Matt just as tightly.

"Where is he?" Meredith asked her voice cracking a little.

"With Damon," I answered back.

Caroline let go of me and Tyler pulled me into a hug next.

"Was Lana here?" he asked.

"She's gone already. She and Klaus are leaving town."  
>"What about Elena?" Bonnie said worriedly.<p>

"She's staying…for now at least."

"Why would Klaus do that? It doesn't make sense?" Bonnie muttered.

"He's doing it for Lana," I realized. If he took Elena, Stefan would follow. Lana wanted space from Stefan. I was momentarily impressed with Klaus.

"She asked him to leave Elena here? Why?" Caroline asked.

I shrugged feigning ignorance. "Does it matter? Either way she's staying here."

"So how's Alaric doing?" Tyler asked bringing us back to the reason we were all together at this moment.

"He's holding up."

Meredith went to check on him. I couldn't stand there looking sad with the group, I just needed time to think and focus about what tomorrow would bring. Everyone would be devastated and I had to somehow piece it all back together the best I could.

"Sophie can you help us with something?" Bonnie asked quietly coming over to me.

I nodded and she handed me a bag filled with tall white candles.

"I thought a last vigil would be a nice thing for Alaric," she mumbled. I took the bag and started placing them around. Damon walked over as I started to put the last candle down.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Something for Bonnie."<br>"With candles. Does she have a spell to stop all of this?" he asked looking slightly hopeful for just a second. I shook my head no and his face fell before he quickly wiped the emotion away.

"Where's Meredith?" I asked him.

"With Rick."

Oh god was this it?

"She's just talking," Damon said as I grabbed his arm in panic.

Meredith came walking out of the crypt with her head held high trying to hold her feelings in. The candles by my feet suddenly glowed with a flame. I looked around and saw them burning all over the place it was a beautiful effect. Elena was standing close to Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy were close to each other. Tyler and Caroline had their hands clasped tightly. Meredith stood alone slightly away from everyone. Damon turned and I followed his gaze to Alaric staring at all of us from the doorway to the crypt. He smiled a little and I hated that this was happening. It wasn't fair, it was all wrong. I felt Damon's hand slip reassuringly into mine. Alaric looked around at all of us. His eyes met mine for a second and even with a glance I could see him reminding me of the promise I had made. I nodded to show I understood. Damon's hand tightened in mine. I glanced up at him. From the outside looking in he was handling this far better than he should have been but I could see past that to how he really was.

I looked back to Alaric and he was watching Jeremy and Elena. He smiled a little then turned and went back into the crypt. Everyone had been holding their breath and it all came out as an audible whoosh.

Meredith went to get her kit. Tyler and Caroline grabbed Bonnie and they left.

"I'm going to take Elena and Jeremy home," Stefan said quietly as he walked over to us.

"Go with them Sophie," Damon said quickly.

"I'm staying," I answered.

"No I want you to go with them. I don't want you here for this," Damon reiterated.

He dropped his car keys into my hand.

This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done and I didn't want to leave him on his own. But if I was here he wouldn't be able to show how he felt at all.

"Can you walk me to the car," I asked. I just wanted one more second with him. He nodded and linked his hand in mine.

We watched the others leave.

"I think I'm just going to go home," I muttered

"Go to Elena's. Stefan won't know what to do with them."

"Okay," I sighed. Since we were completely alone I pulled him into a hug, "I love you," I whispered in his ear.

He kissed my cheek, "Love you too,"

He went to leave and I stopped him again I reached under the backseat and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and handed it to him.

"It was your guys' thing, a final hurrah," I said.

Damon's lips brushed my cheek softly before he stiffened and turned away heading back to Alaric.

I got in the car and went to the Gilbert's. Jeremy was the only one home when I got there. He said Stefan and Elena went to clear out Alaric's weapons stash from the high school.

He and I sat on the couch not speaking until he decided to go upstairs. Elena came in a few minutes later. She didn't even see me as she ran up to her room. Stefan watched her retreat then came and sat down with me.

"I can't believe this is happening," he mumbled.

"Me either."

I felt my eyes getting heavy with sleep.

"Do you think Elena would mind lending me some pajamas?" I asked.

"I'm certain that wouldn't be a problem," Stefan answered exhuastedly.

I stood up and went to her room. I knocked on her door but she didn't answer. I could hear music from Jeremy's room so I tried him next.

He seemed surprised that I wanted to borrow some pajamas but I was tired of wearing my 1920's getup. He handed me a shirt and some pj pants, I crossed the hall to the bathroom. I looked at my hair and wondered when I had lost my wig, I couldn't even remember. I washed my face and changed. I rolled up my dress and carried it downstairs. I flopped down next to Stefan. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around me pulling me snugly against him.

We sat in total silence until I fell asleep.

I was back in the cemetery…this had to be a dream, I could see Damon talking to Alaric but I couldn't hear the words. The wind was blowing against me roughly telling me something was coming. I looked around at how still everything was. Not a leaf moved on the trees but my hair kept whipping into my face I felt like I was going to be knocked to the ground.

I took a step away from Damon and the wind died down a little. I kept backing away from him the wind dropping down every time I moved away.

I saw Damon come out of the mausoleum. He looked up surprised and I thought he saw me there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm dreaming," I answered shocked that he could see me.

"Hey Bonnie, are you sleep walking or something?" he queried looking confused.

I turned and saw Bonnie walking towards him slowly. Fuck! My blood ran cold.

"Damon stop her!" I shouted my words reverberated but didn't penetrate.

Damon grunted and dropped to his knees as Bonnie took him down.

She moved quicker now. I ran to the tomb trying to stop her but I couldn't do a thing I watched her feed Alaric and him change into a vampire. I sat up screaming.

Stefan jumped as I scrambled off the couch trying to find my phone.

"Sophie what's going on?" he said grabbing me.

"I need my phone."

Stefan handed me his, I dialed Damon.

"What?"  
>"Damon it's me,"<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Bonnie's coming. She's going to change Alaric you need to stop her."

"Don't you dare come here Sophie," he hissed guessing my next move correctly. "She's already here."

The line went dead and I thought I was going to be sick.

"Sophie what's going on."  
>"Stay here Stefan I'll be back."<p>

I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and skidded out the door to the car. I got in and made record time getting to the cemetery. Damon was on the ground it looked like his neck was snapped. I rolled him over and then sat up looking around. Where was Alaric? I cautiously approached the tomb. I peeked around the corner and saw Bonnie lying on the floor bleeding. Why did she have to fuck everything up all the time?

I walked back outside and sat next to Damon it didn't take long before he woke up.

"What are you doing here," he groaned as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Where else would I be?"  
>"I told you to stay home."<p>

"Yes you did. Bonnie's hurt, Alaric's gone."

Damon pulled me to my feet. "Nice pajamas," he commented.

"Shut up. What are we going to do about Alaric?"  
>"Kill him."<p>

"He's got the speed and agility of an original."

"I guess we should probably call an original to help then," he said as healed Bonnie and picked her up off the stone floor. He dropped her in the back seat of the car.

Right now the most dangerous thing on the planet was Alaric and he hated vampires and people who loved them. Everyone I loved had a target on their back.

"Where's my phone?"

"You dropped it on the floor," Damon replied as I was getting into the front seat.

I pulled it out and wondered if I should call Lana. She needed a heads up; Alaric would be coming for her.

Klaus had said it himself she could draw him out when no one else possibly could. If Alaric managed to get a hold of her I suspected everyone was done for.

The sun started to rise slowly.

"Where do you think he went?" I asked Damon.

"Somewhere where there's no sun. He doesn't have a daylight ring to protect him. So he will have hightailed it out of here pretty quick," Damon said looking at the sky. There were faint beginnings of light starting to shine.

I thought about calling Lana but I figured I needed a minute to think about what I was going to say. We had kept her in the dark about the true nature of why Alaric wasn't going to change. If she had known the truth Klaus would have come and killed him instantly. In retrospect maybe we should have told her, at least we wouldn't be in this situation now.

Bonnie came too slowly in the back seat, "What happened?" she groggily whispered from the back.

"You turned Alaric," Damon hissed through clenched teeth.

"No I didn't want to…They took control of me. I didn't want to do that," Bonnie whispered looking frightened.

"Well what's done is done, no use crying about it now," I said cutting off her rapidly building hysteria.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking around.

"Back to Elena's. We need to come up with something," Damon replied.

Stefan was waiting on the front step as we approached.

"What happened?"  
>Damon didn't say anything. We just walked past him into the house. As soon as we were inside Damon told him Elena and Jeremy what had taken place.<p>

"So what does this mean?" Elena asked staring at Damon as if he had all the answers.

"It means that we all are doomed, unless you know how to destroy an unstoppable vampire killing machine," Damon replied with dark sarcasm.

Elena looked upset and then took off up the stairs. Bonnie followed her, the rest of us just sat silently for a few minutes.

"What should we tell Lana?" I asked the group at large.

"Nothing right now," Damon insisted.

"Are you stupid?" I asked him folding my arms over my chest. "Alaric is programmed to kill vampires in particular the originals, Klaus is his target I suspect you guys are linked to him so he needs to know what's coming. If we leave him in the dark we kill all of you!"

"For one thing we don't know Klaus sired us," Stefan interjected.

"It's the most likely scenario," I huffed back.

"It's still not a for sure and right now the suns up so Lana is safe. Once we know what's going on we'll tell her something," Damon said.

LANA'S POV

I sat there all night. I only moved when I heard Rebekah walking down the hall. I snuck past Klaus quietly and followed her to her room.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked as I flopped down on her bed.

"Esther took over my body and then staked me before going back to her own. I'm glad she's dead now. What did I miss?"  
>"She went crazy trying to kill everyone. Trapped us at the dance and then tried turning Alaric into a vampire."<br>"Did he transition?" she asked startled by this information.

"No he's dead by now."

She looked out the window, "Was the dance any good?"

"It was beautiful. Everyone had a good time. I wish you had been there."  
>"Me too," she said glumly. "So what are you doing in here this early?"<br>"Klaus and I got in a fight last night," I admitted.

"Well that's not unusual.

"He can barely even talk to me."

"What happened?" she asked slightly more concerned.  
>"I wouldn't let him come to the cemetery with me and then I was having an emotional collapse and I said some stuff to him. He's never been this mad at me."<br>"Nick loves you."  
>"I know," I sighed.<p>

Rebekah walked into her closet and came out in a different ensemble. She started touching up her makeup.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Clean-up starts soon. I don't want to be late."  
>"I'd offer to help but I'd really rather not," I said with a smile that took a lot of effort to produce.<p>

"Just go and wake Nick up and tell him not to be mad at you and that if he acts like a jerk anymore you and I are going to run away together and he will be alone and we will be off having an awesome time."

I rolled my eyes, "That's exactly what he wants to hear."  
>"Even if he's mad at you I'm not. So whatever happens you still have me."<p>

"Rebekah if he was to leave me don't think you need to stay friends with me."

"We are friends though. I hated you but now you're not so bad."  
>"Still don't start something; I don't want him to put you in a coffin for another ninety years."<p>

She glanced at the clock on her wall, "I need to go. Just don't react to what he says. If he wants to yell let him yell and be angry he'll feel bad and come around. Trust me."

I followed her back into the hall, "Call me later if you want to go out for drinks or something," I said as she disappeared down the stairs.

I wanted to go and wake Klaus up but I decided not to. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag out of the freezer. I emptied the contents into a mug and stuck it in the microwave. I waited until it was warmed through before grabbing it out. I took a small taste and sighed. Nothing could compare to the taste of blood.

I hopped up onto the counter and sipped it slowly. I heard Klaus coming from a long way off. I tensed up not sure what sort of mood he would be in.

He came calmly into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said softly testing the waters.

Klaus glanced at me but didn't say anything. I watched him inhale deeply.

"Did you see Rebekah this morning?" he asked finally.

"Yeah she went to the school to clean up."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No."

He walked closer to me.

"Klaus are we going to talk about last night at all?" I asked.

"I have nothing else to say," he answered stopping in front of me.

"Yes you do. This isn't like us Klaus, we fight and we yell and lay it all out on the table. You're holding back and I wish you wouldn't."

"You want me to yell at you to ease your guilt," he said with a cruel smirk.

"I hate feeling like you're closing me out." I said setting my cup down and reaching for him.

"I need time."

"How much?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea love,"

An endearment, that had to be a good sign. He let me grab his hand but he didn't seem too enthused about it quickly dropping my hand and reaching past me for my cup. He drained it and threw it in the sink.

"Are we still leaving today?" I asked.

"Might as well," he answered walking away.

I listened to the shower starting and then I went upstairs. I found a pair of jeans, a knit sweater and a pair of boots and pulled them on rapidly. I looked around trying to decide what I would want to take with me when we left. Everything would be fine here and I realized I didn't want to take anything with me.

I walked downstairs and spotted a picture of me and Sophie at the boarding house sitting on the front step. This was from early in the summer, it seemed like ages ago. Both of us were laughing it must have been Stefan taking the picture, both of us looked so happy. I figured we would be taking Klaus' SUV when we left so I went and threw the picture in the glove compartment. As I walked back to the house I saw Klaus watching me through a window. He turned away as soon as he saw me observing him. I shook my head growing frustrated with his mood. I wouldn't apologize again and I wouldn't push him he would have to come to me. I looked up and saw a black truck pull up and Tyler Lockwood get out.

"Hey Lana," Tyler said walking over to me.

"Tyler what are you doing here?"  
>"Klaus called me saying he wanted me to help pack up the house."<p>

Was he planning on never coming back here?

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense…I'll help you for a bit," I said trying to act like I was in the know.

He smiled a little.

"Wanna help me grab some boxes out of my truck?" he asked.

"I guess," I said not really enthused for the task. I grabbed a stack of folded up packing boxes and led him inside.

"Where should I start?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask the master of the domain," I replied sourly.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Fine. Speak of the devil," I muttered under my breath as Klaus came up to us.

"Bout time mate," Klaus said.

"Where should we start?" Tyler asked him.

"Start with the pictures on the walls, paintings, photographs I want all of them packed up and shipped out. After that you can do everything else. All the furniture is staying just cover it." Klaus instructed.

"How long are you leaving for?" Tyler asked conversationally.

"I don't know I think I might sell this place," Klaus answered.

The boxes slipped out of my hands, I didn't even know what to say, this was our home. I walked away not looking back.

I wound up in the ballroom and sat down looking out the windows. Why was he being such a dick? I heard Tyler starting to pack everything up. I had promised him help so I went looking for him.

"Sorry I bailed," I said walking over.

"It's okay," he answered looking at me with a bit of concern.

I helped him pull down a painting and wrap it in paper and bubble wrap.

"So where are you guys going?"

"I have no idea."

Tyler didn't say anything and I helped him wrap up pictures for a time. We had made pretty good progress when I heard Rebekah bang through the front door screaming Nick's name.

Tyler's eyes met mine.

"I'll be right back," I said before running to look for her.

Klaus and I converged on her at the same time.

"Rebekah what happened?" I asked grabbing her arm to steady her. She was looking around wildly.

"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me," she gasped.

Klaus looked at me accusingly, "Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead."

"Well he's not," Rebekah cried. "And he's a vampire thanks to mothers spell, with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong Nick…to strong."

I was trying to process everything I was hearing. It made sense. Esther wanted her children dead and for that she needed something that could compete on the same level that had a burning hatred for vampires.

"Where is he now?" Klaus asked.

"Stuck at the school without a daylight ring but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now!" Rebekah said looking scared.

"Fine I'll collect Elena and we'll be on our way," Klaus said. I didn't say anything. I understood why she needed to come with us now.

"Forget Elena," Rebekah shouted. "You don't need any more stupid hybrids!"

Klaus glared at her, "What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us."

"We'll protect each other, like we always have…always and forever Nick," Rebekah pleaded.

I had to side with Klaus on this one. If Alaric was hunting us I wanted more between him and Klaus than a few hybrids and Rebekah I wanted a huge fucking army.

"Rebekah, we need her," I interjected. Klaus stared at me for a second.

"I'm not leaving without her," he said to Rebekah pulling his gaze away from me.

Rebekah looked disgusted with both of us, "I am leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me now or you two are on your own." Klaus and I didn't move. "Fine trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care," she hissed as she stormed out.

"Where would Elena be?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. Her place or the boarding house," I said taking a guess.

His hand locked in mine, "We are going to get her and then we're going to run. It's going to be okay Lana," Klaus said cupping my face with his hand. I nodded and grabbed his hand kissing his fingers quickly.

I was terrified. My whole family was now at risk.

SOPHIE'S POV

Bonnie came back downstairs showered and dressed in some of Elena's clothes.

We had migrated to the kitchen and I was making everyone breakfast so I could keep my mind busy and not focus on any of the bad shit that was currently taking place.

"I still don't understand what happened. I thought you were standing guard," Stefan repeated staring at Damon.

Damon stole some bacon out of the frying pan and said, "Don't blame me, blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him."

Bonnie glared at Damon, "I had no idea what was happening. _Okay_! The witches led me there they wanted him to feed so he'd turn."

Stefan shook his head, "So where is the stake now?"

Damon reached for another piece and I slapped his hand away, "Oh you mean the white oak one. The one that can kill an original and wipe out an entire line of vampires. We don't know," he stared at Bonnie accusingly.

"If you are so upset with me why did you feed me your blood to save my life?" Bonnie snapped.

Damon clenched his fists and stared at her, "Because I do stupid things Bonnie. I do things like let my friend die with dignity when I should've just killed him."

"Alright so how do we kill him now?" Stefan asked dragging Damon away from a dangerous topic.

Bonnie sighed, "I've been trying to figure that out. A witch can't make a truly immortal creature there's always a way to undo a spell."

"So what's the witchy work around?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shuffled nervously, "That's the problem I don't know."

Tempers were rising quickly, so I quickly started dishing up food causing a temporary hush to fall.

"Jeremy, Elena, come eat," I called up the stairs.

"Sophie this might be the best French toast I've ever had," Stefan said with a small smile.

His head suddenly snapped in the direction of the door.

"Klaus is here," he said looking perturbed. He raced to the door and I followed. Sure enough Klaus and Lana were standing out on the porch looking totally at ease.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Stefan asked pushing himself between Klaus and Jeremy.

Klaus smiled, "For starters young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside."

Stefan turned to Jeremy, "Why don't you go up to your room."

I felt Damon beside me, "Now," he snapped at Jeremy.

As Jeremy walked away Klaus watched him, "Hmm poor lad, loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you."

Damon glared at him, "Yeah bout that… something happened."

I looked at Lana and she was inscrutable. Normally I could read her like a book but now she was closed off revealing nothing. I was worried about her.

Klaus looked unimpressed, "Oh I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation. That's why I'm here. I'm leaving town I just need to pick up a few road trip accessories, spare tire, flashlight…doppelganger."

"Can't help you there," Damon said swinging the door shut.

"Elena," Stefan called out. An intense silence was all that returned to us. Where the hell was Elena?

Stefan took the stairs in a blur and Damon and I searched downstairs quickly.

"Where is she?" Damon asked as Stefan came back down.

"She's not here," he choked out.

Damon looked furious, "What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?"

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out," Damon answered.

I was watching Damon and the next second he was levelling me to the ground

"Duck," he yelled.

"What the hell was that?" I gasped.  
>"Klaus is getting impatient?" Damon muttered. I saw a newspaper on the floor near my head.<p>

"Did he throw that through the window?" I asked my mouth hanging open.

"Yup," Damon smiled.

LANA'S POV

"Are you ready to go?" Klaus asked after a minute.

I nodded.

"Tyler stay here and keep working," Klaus directed him. "We might not come back here so just keep working until it's done and then you can go home."

"Tyler go home before it gets dark," I said hoping he could grasp how important that was.

Klaus glared at me again.

"If Alaric gets free he will come straight here. Tyler be gone before then. Go home, he can't get you there," I had assumed he had broken his sire bond so I knew he would listen to me and not Klaus.

"Fine Tyler, get home before dark," Klaus said frowning at both of us.

"Hug me in case we don't come back," I said to Tyler as I opened my arms wide to hold him.

"Get Caroline and run if you have to. Don't stay here and get killed on some stupid suicide mission," I whispered in his ear.

"I will," he answered quietly as he let me go.

I blew him a kiss then ran out the door after Klaus.

"You need to learn not to overstep your bounds when it comes to dealing with _my _hybrids," Klaus said as I buckled up my seat belt.

"Tyler is more than just a hybrid and I won't have him getting killed over some stupid possessions you want packed up Klaus. I don't care about the others but Tyler is special."

Klaus clenched the steering wheel tightly.

We headed to the boarding house first but it was totally silent. It was eerie as if they were all gone, there was always someone here. I shivered but wasn't sure why.

"They'll be at Elena's," I said knowingly.

Klaus drove us into town.

"You realize we will be taking Elena by force, no sympathy, and I will take down anyone who gets in my way," Klaus said as we stopped across the street.

"She'll come willingly if you threaten to hurt anyone."

"Stefan will follow us."  
>"I know."<p>

If he was with Klaus he had a better chance of survival. I sort of wished that Damon and Sophie would tag along. Klaus would hate that but I knew all of our chances were better if we were together.

I got out and we walked up the porch together. When Damon slammed the door in our face I wasn't all that surprised. Klaus started pacing up and down the street before throwing a paper through the front window.

"Feel better?" I asked

He smiled a little then focused on the house, "I think you're probably going to want to let me in," he shouted. There was nothing but silence in reply.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"We bring them out to us." Klaus answered with a happy grin that led me to believe he was going to start some trouble.

He darted across the road and started ripping the neighbour's picket fence apart grabbing a soccer ball off their lawn.

The ball smashed the door open and seeing Klaus angry and so in his element as he walked onto the porch and started snapping and hurling the makeshift stakes through the house made me want him in a desperate way, so much that I was having trouble not taking my clothes off in the middle of the street. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Missed me," Damon's voice rang out to the street, "Missed me again," a few pickets came flying out at us and we dodged them easily.  
>"Damon," Sophie shouted in exasperation.<p>

I watched Damon and Klaus slinging bits of the picket fence back and forth and got frustrated. I was in no mood to piss around and watch the theatrics. Watching Klaus get mad and switch into all business mode was sexy but that was overridden by my intense fear for him. I did not have time for this. I wanted to put as much distance between him and Alaric as possible by night fall. We would need the advantage and the hybrid army was one that I desperately wished we had right now.

I crossed into the neighbour's yard grabbing the newspaper from their stoop then racing for the backyard. Since this was the suburbs of Mystic Falls I figured it was a safe bet that they would have a BBQ. I needed Elena out of that house and I needed a good threat to bring her to me. Blowing up her house seemed like a good trump card. I saw they had a lighter attached to the BBQ. I unhooked the propane tank and then lit the paper on fire. Klaus met up with me at the side of the yard.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking worried,

"I need Elena and she won't come outside so I am going to demolish her fucking house and go in and get her."

"Sophie's in the house," he said staring at me. I wasn't sure if it was pride or concern in his eyes.

"She'll have enough sense to see I am not kidding around and she will get out of my way."

Klaus watched at me for a minute then took the tank and the paper from me. We crossed back to the Gilbert's and I saw Stefan in the doorway.

"Put it out," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"Come outside and make me," Klaus goaded.

I was surprised when Stefan did exactly that.

"Elena's not here," he explained. "Alaric has her and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him."

Well then fuck Elena and Caroline; we were just going to leave.

Klaus tossed the propane tank down and put out the paper. What the fuck was he doing?

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk into certain death," he said staring Stefan down.


	63. Chapter 63

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_LANA'S POV_

_I crossed into the neighbour's yard grabbing the newspaper from their stoop then racing for the backyard. Since this was the suburbs of Mystic Falls I figured it was a safe bet that they would have a BBQ. I needed Elena out of that house and I needed a good threat to bring her to me. Blowing up her house seemed like a good trump card. I saw they had a lighter attached to the BBQ. I unhooked the propane tank and then lit the paper on fire. Klaus met up with me at the side of the yard._

"_What are you doing?" he asked looking worried,_

"_I need Elena and she won't come outside so I am going to demolish her fucking house and go in and get her."_

"_Sophie's in the house," he said staring at me._

"_She'll have enough sense to see I am not kidding around and she will get out of my way."_

_Klaus stared at me for a minute then took the tank and the paper from me. We crossed back to the Gilbert's and I saw Stefan._

"_Put it out," he said folding his arms across his chest._

"_Come outside and make me," Klaus goaded._

_I was surprised when Stefan did exactly that._

"_Elena's not here," He explained, "Alaric has her and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him."_

_Well then fuck Elena and Caroline; we were just going to leave. _

_Klaus tossed the propane tank down and put out the paper. What the fuck was he doing?_

"_Now I know you're not asking me to walk into certain death," he said staring Stefan down._

LANA'S POV

Stefan smiled, "I really wish we could, but unfortunately if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too."

Damon appeared next to Stefan. "I'll take those odds," he said with his usual boastful swagger.

Stefan glared at Damon for a second, "And a hundred percent chance that Lana dies."

Damon stared at me for a second. He didn't need to say it but I suspected he would be able to live without me and not feel too bad about it.

"That's not an option," Sophie burst in on the scene smacking Damon in the arm as if trying to punish him for not automatically siding with her.

Stefan agreed wholeheartedly, "So why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down," he suggested.

The brainstorming started and ideas got shot down repeatedly.

Klaus was leaning against a pillar next to the stairs I rested against him. Damon and Sophie stood near the door and Stefan paced.

"Okay how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety," Klaus suggested

"Huh that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Damon spat and Sophie glared at Klaus.

"Nothing," Klaus answered with a shrug.

"Caroline's in there. Don't you have a thing for her or did she just reject you to many times?" Damon said grasping at straws. Klaus shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

Stefan sighed, "This really isn't helping too much."

Bonnie came out of the door and stopped in the middle of the group.

"I might have an idea," she said quickly. "My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over fifteen years. If I can get it I might be able to use it on Alaric."

Klaus smiled at her with incredulity, "_If_ and _might_, your words inspire such confidence."

"I'll get it," Bonnie said defensively. "But even with the spell we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down including yours."

I glanced at Klaus; he couldn't seriously be considering this.

"Just so we're clear the sun sets in about eight hours, we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead and Lana and I'll be gone and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves," he said as a warning.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I was too scared and shocked to even talk. I was never at a loss for words but it kept happening and it was driving me crazy.

"I'll go with you," I managed to blurt in a raspy voice.

"Lana—," Klaus said grabbing my hand.

"No!" I sputtered. "I'm a vampire too and we stand a better chance if we stand together. Like the X-Men when they teamed up with the Brotherhood." Holy Fuck I need to shut up. "If we are doing this we are doing it together," I said looking at Klaus. I was more scared than I had ever been before. I was walking into certain death with the man I loved. I guess I would rather go with him than sit on the side lines waiting for him to come home.

"So how is this going to work?" Sophie asked.

"I need to call Abby, she can give me the spell," Bonnie sighed as if not enjoying the thought of calling her mom.

"What about the rest of us?" I asked worriedly.  
>"I want to go to the school and make sure Alaric doesn't try anything funny," Stefan said.<p>

"Damon and I will take Bonnie to the boarding house. It's neutral territory Abby might be willing to come there," Sophie offered.

"We'll go with Stefan," Klaus said.

I guess we had our marching orders.

SOPHIE'S POV

It was strange to see Stefan willingly follow Lana and Klaus down the stairs and into Klaus' vehicle. Stefan belonged with us not them, but I knew if Klaus was going to take Elena which would be his end game Stefan would go with them. For a second I imagined the four of them trying to travel around the world.

Lana would be happy that Stefan was with them, Klaus would feel like he had his friend back so he'd be happy. Stefan would be glad Lana was there, Elena would be the only one who was truly unhappy to be there.

I was so ready to go home. I grabbed Damon's hand and held on to him not saying anything for a time. Bonnie asked us to stop at home so we could get her grimmoire and any other witchy stuff she might possibly need for the spell.

Once we were back at the boarding house I bustled up the stairs, in desperate need of a shower. I had just gotten in when Damon breezed in.

"Can't you wait your turn?" I asked him as he slid open the shower door and joined me.

"We're in a hurry today; I'm just saving us time and water, think about the environment," he smirked.

He was so calm even though the world was pretty much falling apart at our feet. I wished I could stay as collected as him at a time like this.

Damon checked me out, "I think we might have to shower like this all the time," he commented.

I blushed from head to toe then turned away to rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I felt Damon get closer, than his lips were pressing against my neck, his arms wrapped around me. I realized that this day had the possibility of going badly and who knows what we could lose by nightfall. I spun around and kissed him pressing him into the tiled wall of the shower.

"I love you Damon," I said tracing his jaw with my fingers. His blue eyes searched my face, "Sophie we're gonna be fine. Bonnie will get that spell we'll take down Alaric, Klaus will go his separate way and it will be just me and you," he guaranteed. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him against me.

"Just promise that if it looks like it's going bad you run Damon. I don't know what I would do without you," I said softly.

"I promise," he answered. I could hear the lie in his words. If Stefan was in trouble he would die for his brother without a second thought. Stefan would do the same for him so I couldn't be that upset but if I had to choose who came home tonight it would be Damon.

He started kissing me again and by the time I got around to conditioning my hair we had wasted a whole lot of water.

I got dressed and fixed my hair and makeup then followed Damon downstairs. Bonnie was tapping her foot nervously watching the clock. Every second we waited I could feel her losing faith in Abby coming to help us.

After what felt like an eternity there was a knocking on the door.

"You need to let her in," Damon said giving me a small push off the couch.

I pulled open the door and there stood Abby looking more pensive and worried than Bonnie did.

"Thank you for coming Abby, please come in," I said.

She stepped past me and followed me down the hall to where Bonnie and Damon were waiting.

"So what am I doing here? Jamie said you needed my help," Abby said nervously as she sat down.

"We called you here because I need help with a spell. Esther created a vampire that can't be killed I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael," Bonnie explained.

Abby looked startled, "Bonnie it's too dangerous. Your magic comes from the earth, its pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places, places of temptation, places you can't handle."

Bonnie's eyes blazed with anger, "You turned your back on me for sixteen years. You have no idea what I can handle."

"Gotta say I'm team Bonnie on this one," Damon said in attempt to calm the atmosphere. "How hard can it be to parch a vampire?"

Abby sighed, "The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate."

Bonnie looked relieved, "That's exactly what we wanna do."

Abby made eye contact with Bonnie, "To stop a vampire's heart you need to find a balance among the living can you handle that?"

Damon looked confused, "What? What does that mean? Bonnie I don't speak witch."

I figured I knew what she was getting at. I didn't care the cost. Bonnie would do this spell.

Bonnie looked scared, "I have to stop a human heart."

My assumption was correct.

Damon stepped in front of me, "We'll find you someone."

I glanced at the clock, "We should tell Stefan what's going on. They need to know the plan."

LANA'S POV

It felt like I had time warped a little as Stefan traipsed after Klaus and I to the SUV. It was as if we were back in the summer except Klaus was mad at me and Stefan seemed worried about me.

I got in the back seat as per usual. I tried to picture what this would be like once we had Elena with us. I didn't think we would be a happy quartet.

I wasn't Elena's biggest fan but I would get along with her for the sake of the group. We stopped in front of the school and got out of the car. The three of us stood shoulder to shoulder, me in the middle, surveying the building, each lost in our own thoughts. I had no idea how long we would be waiting. Or what would happen once we were in there. I locked hands with both of my boys. Stefan squeezed my hand, Klaus dropped mine and walked away.

I went in the opposite direction of him feeling frustrated and angry. I spotted the elementary school across the field I needed to clear my head. I wandered in the direction of the swings. I sat down and started slowly pushing myself back and forth until I got enough momentum going and was swinging as high as I could.

"What's going on Lana?" Stefan asked as he walked over. I hastily hitched a smile on my face.

"Nothing Stefan, just having some fun before we go and rescue Elena."

He grabbed the chain of the swing bringing me to a sudden halt. If I had still been human I would have definitely fallen on my face.

"No something else is happening," Stefan said looking at me.

"It's nothing Stefan," I insisted rising up off the swing.

"What happened between you two?"

I glanced up at him, "Nothing," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm not stupid Lana; I can see there's a problem."

"Stefan it has nothing to do with you and I don't want to talk about it."

"It has something to do with me, you're my friend."

I shook my head and started to walk away. Stefan grabbed my arm and I pushed him away.

"What went on last night?" Stefan asked pulling me into a hug.

"I don't want to talk about it," I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him.

I rested my cheek against his chest for a second then pushed him away. If this was it for all of us and Alaric killed everyone I wanted to be with Klaus. He could walk away as much as he wanted I would follow him.

I let go of Stefan and went looking for Klaus. He was sitting on the bleachers by the football field.

"Hey," I said as I walked over.

Klaus looked at me and for a second I could see how worried he was then the mask was in place.

I went and sat down next to him. He didn't pull away.

"I'm scared Klaus," I admitted.

"Don't be," he answered.

"That might be the worst advice I have ever heard in my life."  
>"You don't need to go in the school with us."<br>"I'm not scared of Alaric. What if something goes wrong? What if Alaric doesn't find us but does catch up with Rebekah, Elijah or Kol. What if he goes after Sophie and Damon and we aren't here to help them."  
>"Love, they know how to look after themselves and I imagine Damon is already making plans to get out of town with Sophie. By nightfall they'll be long gone from here too."<p>

He leaned forward and I shuffled against him resting my cheek against his shoulder.

"We're gonna be okay aren't we?" I asked.

"If I thought there was the slightest chance I would die doing this I would walk away."  
>"I mean us Klaus."<p>

"We'll be fine," he said sitting up and meeting my eyes. "I'm mad right now, but I love you."

He leaned in and kissed me softly.

This was so different from how we normally operated it was throwing me off.

"Are we meeting Rebekah after this?"  
>"No, I told her that you and I, and now Stefan and the doppelganger, were going to go off the grid until everything settles down a little more."<p>

I nodded and kissed him again. This time it was a little more passionate. This could be our final quiet moment together. As much as I didn't want to think that way the thought just wouldn't go away. At least if Klaus died I would follow soon after.

I felt his hands in my hair then they travelled down my body he grabbed my knee and moved me so I was sitting across him.

His lips were rough and demanding and I loved every second of it. Both of us were breathing heavy when I finally pulled away from him a little bit. Klaus dragged me back down to him and his lips pressed into my neck, I tilted my head to the side to give him better access. I wished we were at home so we could escalate the situation but instead I just smiled.

"Can you imagine if Alaric's watching us right now? Here we are supposed to be going into face him, the doomsday machine, and yet you and I are making out like horny teenagers in the stands," I whispered in his ear.

Klaus laughed a little and I pulled away from him. He gave me a genuine smile and I was so happy that we were sort of back to how we should be.

I rolled off of Klaus then leaned against him. This is not how I pictured today going.

"Were you serious about selling our house?" I asked him.

I bit my tongue as soon as I said it. We just started making up now was not the time to ask this.

"When I said it I was," he replied. I felt him tense a little.

"I hope you reconsider," I answered with a straight face. "I will never pay you fair market value for it."

"You would have bought it," he sounded a little surprised.

"Of course I would have. But since the only money I really have is yours you would really just be buying it twice."

"Well then I guess it makes sense financially to keep it," he answered wryly.

We sat together not talking both of us lost in thought. I was reviewing anything I could remember about self defense that my mom had taught me. If Alaric was as fast as Klaus I had very little chance of taking him down. I would be better off as a distraction.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Stefan asked as he approached.

"Not at all," I answered smiling at him.

"I think we need to strategize but I don't want to do it where Alaric can hear us," Stefan said inclining his head towards the school.

I stood up and jumped off the top off the bleachers, Klaus followed suit and we walked back out to the parking lot.

"So what's your plan Stefan?"  
>"Well he'll know we're already here. So I don't think there's a lot of point in trying to be quiet when we go in."<p>

"I disagree," Klaus interrupted. "If you want anyone to get your precious Elena out of that building we need to be clever. If he knows where we are when we walk in he can take us down easily. Be smart about this Stefan."

"Fine then. I think a distraction and then the three of us will grab him," Stefan glanced at me looking guilty.

"Am I supposed to be the distraction?"  
>"Absolutely not," Klaus said forcefully, taking a step in front of me.<p>

"Alaric will think Lana will be with you."  
>"Well he's right. I won't let her go in there on her own. She could probably hold her own against you or Damon and even though she's fast for her age she's not nearly fast enough to fight him off if he gets to her."<p>

"Damon and I will protect her."  
>"This is idiotic Stefan," Klaus fumed.<p>

I stayed silent, what else was I supposed to say.

"Klaus I want you to grab Caroline and Elena and get them out of the school," Stefan said.

Even he recognized that Klaus was the best chance for them.

"Fine but I want Lana with me."  
>"No, Alaric will think Lana is with you. You are his target so if Lana distracts him you can get the girls out faster."<br>"Yes at Lana's expense and I won't do that and I won't let you be responsible for her either. You and Damon can barely take care of yourselves."

I spotted Damon's car coming down the street.

Stefan and Klaus stopped fighting when they saw him coming. He pulled up and Sophie and Bonnie got out quickly.

"Have you seen Jeremy yet?" Bonnie asked hastily.

"No, he's not here."  
>"Then he's on his way. I'm gonna go wait for him," she said as she took off.<p>

I looked at Sophie, there were dark circles under her eyes and I wondered when the last time she actually slept was.

SOPHIE'S POV

As soon as we approached I could tell Stefan and Klaus had been fighting. Lana and Klaus looked a little more at ease but still there was a lot of tension between them.

"Hey," I said to Lana. She smiled at me but seem distracted.

"So what happened with Abby?" she asked.

"We have the spell, we just need Jeremy," Damon answered. "So how are we going in there?"

"That's a matter for debate," Lana said raising her eyebrows a little.

Damon looked at Klaus and Stefan.

"Stefan wants to use Lana as bait to draw out Alaric," Klaus said looking outraged at the idea.

My heart stopped, "Whoa, Lana you are not going in there!" I snapped.

"Why not? I'm a vampire. The more of us the better our chances are," she replied.

"No, no you aren't going!" I said freaking out, "Klaus tell her she can't go. What if something happens to her?"

"Sophie I'm right here," Lana sighed.

"Well you are being crazy. You can't fight off Stefan let alone a man specifically created to hunt originals. Klaus back me up on this," I insisted.

He couldn't seriously want her in the school with him. That would just be insane.

"It's fine as long as she stays with me," Klaus answered.

Fuck! He was always disappointing me.

"But Alaric will expect that," Stefan argued.

Klaus grabbed Lana's hand and pulled him towards her a little rougher than necessary, "Figure out a new plan," he hissed threateningly before walking away with Lana in tow.

"Stefan I can't believe you would risk her," I huffed disgusted by him.

"She'll be safe. The three of us can handle Alaric and once Klaus joins us we'll be fine. If Lana is with Klaus he'll grab Elena and run. He won't come to help us."

"Yes he will. He wants Alaric down as much as you guys. Alaric would go after Lana to get to him. He may be a homicidal maniac but he loves her and would want to keep her safe."

Stefan shook his head and stared at the ground.

"Deal with him," I muttered to Damon as I started walking away.

Lana was leaning up against the hood of Klaus' SUV. I started towards them.

"I can't even believe him." I grumbled thinking of Stefan. "What do you have to say about all this?" I asked her.

"I don't mind going with Damon and Stefan," she admitted.

"Are you on crack?" I exploded. "Lana have you ever tried outrunning Klaus?"  
>"A few times."<p>

"And how did that go for you?"  
>She smiled a little and looked at Klaus rather lustily, "He caught me every time."<p>

"Exactly!" I retorted.

"So you would go with them?" Klaus asked staring at her concernedly. She nodded.

The next second there was a crack and Lana was dropping to the ground. I jumped a little as I realized Klaus had just snapped her neck. That was really smart.

"Good thinking!" I cheered as I realized what he had done.

He was holding a rag doll Lana in his arms, "Would you mind opening the door?" he asked.

"Not at all."

I pulled it open and he gently dropped her in the back seat.

"What the hell?" Stefan snapped as he and Damon ran towards us.

"She was considering going with you in that harebrained scheme and I won't allow it," Klaus explained. "If I fought with her she would just get mad and do it so I did what I had to. We don't need Lana to go after him, she's too important to risk."

"We need all the help we can get," Stefan argued.

"How much help would she have been though Stefan?" I reasoned. "Klaus would be worried about her so he would be distracted. You would be trying to protect her as best as you could she would have just been in the way. It's better this way," I said levelly hoping to silence any other arguments from him.

We were still standing there when Bonnie and Jeremy came walking over.

"Are you guys ready? Where's Lana?" she asked as they stopped in front of us.

"It's just the three of us," Klaus answered.

"Did Lana leave?" Jeremy said looking taken aback.

"Not exactly," Klaus replied.

"He snapped her neck!" Stefan shouted accusingly.

"To save her life. Seems like a fair trade," Klaus said smugly brushing off Stefan's outrage.

I had to agree with Klaus on this one. Lana could hold her own in a fight but she would risk her own life for Klaus' and I did not need that to happen. It was better like this.

Bonnie started passing around vials filled with blood, "Drink this," she ordered. "It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his blood stream, a vein or an artery, something connected to his heart."

Stefan finished his first, "If one of us get a clean shot take it. The other two will hold him down."

"Before we all walk through these doors let's all get on the same page shall we," Klaus said. "I was the one who created your vampire bloodline. Therefore I am responsible for you lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, Abby's life, and Lana's, should anything go wrong," he warned. His eyes scanned my face as if trying to see if I had already known he was the founder of Damon and Stefan's bloodline. I had suspected as much and I stared right back at him.

"Or you're just lying to save your ass," Damon remarked doubtfully.

"I'm not lying, but go ahead call my bluff. Let the teacher kill me you'll all be dead soon thereafter," Klaus answered totally unbothered.

Klaus lifted Bonnie's blood to his lips and drank it down quickly.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we," Stefan said frowning.

Damon turned to follow them into the school and I had a moment of dread.

"I'll go with you guys," I said not wanting to let them out of my sight.

"Don't be ridiculous," Damon said looking at me.

"No…I should go with you," I insisted clenching his hand tightly.

"Sophie," Klaus huffed impatiently.

"Fine," I said getting a small amount of control. "Just be careful," I exhaled letting go of Damon. I wanted to hug him and tell him I loved him but that would make it look like I doubted that he would come out of the school.

The three of them entered the school silently. I was glued to the spot where Damon left me. I strained to hear anything and tricked myself into thinking I saw movement in the windows. My heart started to pound and it was an eternity waiting. The doors banged open and I saw Caroline come running out of the school as fast as she could. She stopped short when she saw me.

"Caroline what's happening in there?" I called desperately. I needed to know something. Did they have Elena? Was Alaric down yet? What about Damon?

"I don't know Sophie. Alaric had Elena. He wanted her to kill me. I didn't see Damon only Klaus. He told me to go home," she cried. She looked like she was on the verge of toppling over. There were dark livid marks on her skin, looked like a vervain burn. I could only imagine what she had been through today.

"Caroline run home. Don't stop for anything and stay there," I said pushing her away from me and in the direction of her house.

"What about you."  
>"I need to stay here," I answered forcefully.<p>

Caroline gripped me into a tight hug and then disappeared.

I was terrified for her.

My eyes returned to the school. I waited and waited. Something should have happened by now. Where were they?

I heard a door bang open but couldn't see where. The next second Klaus came running around the corner. Elena cradled in his arms.

She was looking awful. I opened the back of the SUV and he dropped her in.

"Where's Damon?" I said starting to panic.

"Get in the car," he demanded.

I did as asked not even thinking twice.

"What happened?" I cried.

"Did Caroline make it out?" he asked as we peeled out of town.

"Yes! Now where's Damon?" I said a sob starting to escape.

"He didn't make it," Klaus answered not looking at me.

My whole world rocked then stopped with painful acuity.

"No, no he…that's…no," I babbled. Damon had to be okay. He was everything to me. He couldn't be gone. I felt tears starting to flow and I was shaking. This couldn't be real. Damon was coming home. He wouldn't leave me alone. Scenery flashed past at a rapid rate and soon we were out of town and flying down a back road.

"Pull over," I whispered.

"No! We need to get out of here."  
>"<em>Pull over<em>!" I screamed.

The SUV came to a sudden halt. I shoved open my door and took a few shaky steps before my legs gave out and I collapsed in the ditch.

Damon couldn't be gone. My whole chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself, I couldn't breathe and my throat was closing off. I buried my face in my hands and tried to figure out what to do. Damon had to be alive.

"Sophie, we can't stay here," Klaus said crouching down in front of me.

"What happened?"

"Sophie we'll talk about this later."

"We'll talk about this now. I need to know what happened."

I looked into his face. Why was he still here? He was bad, why did he pull through but Damon didn't? Why would Klaus get to spend the rest of his life with Lana and I would be alone?

"Alaric had Elena and they rushed in like fools to save her. We tried to take him down but he snapped their necks. I barely had time to grab Elena and get out."  
>"Did you see him die?"<p>

"Alaric was going in for the kill when I got out."

It had to be true. Klaus would never have left Stefan behind if there was a chance he would survive.

I rocked forward. How could I go on without him? He was the love of my life. I would never get past this. In a matter of minutes I had lost him, because of Elena. This was her fault. She left the house knowing it was wrong. She should have said something and done the right thing but she ran off like an idiot. She killed Damon and I would never forgive her. I would never forgive myself; I shouldn't have let him go in. We all should have run, left town. That plan was never going to work.

"Sophie take a deep breath," Klaus instructed.

I was brought back into the present with excruciating awareness. I was sobbing uncontrollably and I couldn't stop shaking. Klaus had a hand on my arm keeping me upright. My life was over. It would never be the same. I came back here for Damon and that was never going to be.

"We need to go," Klaus said rising to his feet.

"I can't do this," I said quietly getting control.

"Do what?"  
>"I can't do any of this, not without Damon."<p>

I looked at Klaus and slowly rose to my feet.

"What do you mean."  
>"Damon's the love of my life. I won't get over this."<p>

"I won't kill you Sophie," he said quickly taking a step back. I hadn't really been thinking along those lines but now that he said it. It was suddenly all I could focus on. "I won't stop you from harming yourself though if you chose to," Klaus said starting to walk away. "You can come with me now, or I can leave you here. The choice is yours."

Could I do that? If I was so inclined why wouldn't Klaus kill me?  
>"Why won't you do it?" I asked before he could leave.<p>

"Because one day Lana would find out and even though I would love to have her all to myself secrets like that have a way of coming out."

I hadn't even thought about Lana. She would be fine, she has Klaus. She would leave town with him anyway. I looked at the field in front of me. I knew if I cut across it and the woods I would end up near the boarding house eventually. I wanted to go back there one last time.

I took a shaky step in the general direction.

"Are you sure about this choice Sophie?" Klaus called after me.

I didn't answer I just started running as hard as I could. From behind me I heard gravel flying as Klaus took off.

I kept running my legs were burning and my lungs were protesting, I couldn't get air in fast enough. Damon was gone and I would never be the same.


	64. Chapter 64

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

"_Are you sure about this choice Sophie?" Klaus called after me._

_I didn't answer I just started running as hard as I could. From behind me I heard gravel flying as Klaus took off._

_I kept running my legs were burning and my lungs were protesting, I couldn't get air in fast enough. Damon was gone and I would never be the same._

LANA'S POV

I slowly sat up in bed. The last thing I remembered was talking to Klaus and Sophie. Oh god! What happened?

I jumped out of bed and tugged my boots back on and flew down the stairs. I could hear Klaus talking quietly. I saw Elena strapped to a chair and a nurse lingering in the corner packing up her blood.

"Klaus?" I said putting all of my questions into his name. Was everyone okay? Stefan? Damon? Caroline? Where was Sophie?

"You're awake," he smiled.

"Elena?" I asked looking at her worriedly as he drained the blood out of her system.

"She's directly connected to Alaric. She dies, he dies," he answered.

"Okay," I said uncertainly.

I understood why this was happening. She needed to die and even though I felt a little bad I didn't feel bad enough to protest.

"Where are the others?" I questioned. A shadow passed over his face. He slid his hand into mine and pulled me into a different room.

"I'm sorry love. I know you cared about them both."

The room spun. "No," I whispered as I staggered away from him. Not Stefan. I felt Klaus arm's wrap around me. I held him tightly, scared that he would disappear out from under me too.

Stefan and Damon couldn't be gone. This was impossible.

"Where's Sophie?" I said horrified. If Damon was dead she was liable to do something crazy.

"She opted not to come home with us," Klaus answered letting me go.

"She's still in town?" I shouted terrified.

"No. I dropped her off on the outskirts."

"Klaus…," I said not even sure how to articulate just how bad he had fucked up.

"She told me to stop and let her go," he said defensively.

I glared at him, "You are so fucking stupid Klaus. How could you just let her leave?"

"It was her choice."  
>"And it was my choice to go into the school with you but you didn't seem to struggle when taking that choice away," I hissed. "You know she's crazy right now. How could you do this?"<p>

"It was her choice," he answered evenly.

At that moment I realized he let her go so he would have me to myself. He knew she would be irrational and how this day could end. I was so mad I didn't even know what to do.

I felt his hand on my arm. I spun and shoved him away from me.

"If she's hurt herself, I will never forgive you," I said quietly as I walked away.

"What?" he said loudly anger coursing through him.

"Sophie is my best friend. I love her and if you let her walk off knowing what she was going to do, I will never forgive you. I've already lost enough today Klaus, her death will be on you and I will hate you until I die if I'm too late to stop her."

I ran out the door. I knew which road Klaus would take to get home so I burned along it looking for any trace of her. I was practically back to town when I picked up her scent. I could see where Klaus pulled over to let her out. Her trail led through the field.

I ran praying to catch her. I looked at the sky, the sun was sinking lower. I was running out of time. Alaric would be free in a couple of hours.

Stefan's face flashed into my mind and I stumbled but shoved the grief down. I needed to focus to find Sophie.

SOPHIE'S POV

I was lost in the woods. I was dimly aware that I had passed that giant boulder a few minutes before. I was numb from the inside out. Damon was gone and never coming back, this wasn't right. We belonged together, a package deal. There couldn't be one without the other.

I had given up my entire life to be with him, my family, my friends, everything to be with him. All of it had been happily given away with the promise of being by Damon's side for eternity. I shivered and kept walking trying to even out my steps so I wouldn't be wandering around the woods forever. I just wanted to get home. I didn't have any definite plans about what I was going to do once I was back there but I didn't want to be here without Damon, and I knew that wouldn't change.

I stumbled and caught my sweater on a low hanging tree branch. I pulled myself free and kept walking. The next second I was on my knees and everything was changed. I could feel the leaves and twigs digging into my shins but I could see Damon in front of me.

He was in a hallway lying beside Stefan. Both of them were perfectly still. Oh god I was seeing them dead. I gasped loudly trying to choke back a sob. Why did I have to see this? I was sick to my stomach. I tried to move towards him but I was frozen where I was.

Damon's phone started to ring. I closed my eyes and waited for the vision to disappear.

"Uggh," a familiar voice groaned. My eyes flashed open and I saw him stirring.

"Why am I still alive?" he grunted. A smile broke across my face; he was perfect, intact and alive. Thank god. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Get up," a voice demanded from behind me. A chill went down my spine. I turned my head and saw Alaric practically standing on top of me. I felt movement behind me and heard Stefan muttering as he came to.

"I said get up. Klaus is going to kill Elena," Alaric informed them.

"What?" Damon said gathering his wits first.

"What are you talking about? Klaus needs Elena's blood to make hybrids, she's the last person that he'd kill," Stefan said quickly.

Alaric grimaced, "The witch bound my life to Elena's, if she dies I die. Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now I'm trapped here until the sun goes down so you two better get doing what you do best, saving Elena's life."

Everything went hazy and there was a lot of movement. The next thing I knew I was looking at Elena.

"Are you okay?" I blurted even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I heard Tyler and Klaus and the next second Elena was flying backwards. Tyler was on the ground with Klaus closing in on him. Suddenly Damon was in front of me and he and Stefan moved to save Tyler. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't catch it all.

I caught a glimpse of Klaus' face. He looked stunned and then murderous. I saw Stefan's hand on his chest and the next second Klaus was turning grey. Where was Lana?

Klaus dropped to the floor, desiccated…gone…

I gasped as I came to. Holy shit! I took a few deep breathes as silent tears of relief flowed down my face. Damon was safe he was going to come home to me. I scrambled to find my phone. I dug it out of my pocket and dialed him with shaky fingers. I wasn't sure if he would be awake or not but when he didn't answer I wondered if I was the call he missed before he woke up.

I pushed myself to my feet, my legs were shaky and I felt weak. I had been ready to end it all minutes ago and that scared me now that that was no longer my plan. I took a few steps and once I had my bearings under me I started walking with renewed purpose.

I hadn't gone much farther when I heard crashing through the brush. I started to panic, what the hell was coming at me. I had my answer quickly.

"What the fuck Sophie? What the fuck were you thinking?" Lana screamed as she burst through the trees. I noticed the twigs and leaves stuck in her hair and she looked like she was out of breath.

She strode towards me angry and I had a moment of fear. Was she in her right mind?

"Why? Why would you even think about this? You are such an idiot. Do you know how scared I was?" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine," I said shakily.

"Sophie you're not fine," she commented as she looked at me. "Come on we're going home."

To Klaus! No! I needed her out of that, she couldn't be there.

Her arm locked around mine and she started dragging me back the way I came.

"Let go of me," I snapped as I shoved at her.

"No, you can't be alone and I need to go home."

"I need to go home," I cried. "I just want to go home."

She stared at me and her anger abated, "Okay."

She seemed nervous about going to the boarding house.

Tears started slipping down her face. She didn't know they were still alive…if she did she would run straight back to Klaus and tell him they were coming for Elena.

After the emotional turmoil of the day it wasn't hard to let my tears fall again.

"I can't believe they're gone," Lana whispered as she brushed the tears off her face.

I closed my eyes and turned away from her.

"I need to tell Klaus that I'm taking you home," she muttered as she dug out her phone. She dialed and I saw her looking scared.

"Hey," she said quietly, subdued. That wasn't like her at all. "I found Sophie…Klaus…no, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "Klaus," she begged and the next second she was pocketing her phone. I assumed he had hung up on her.

I didn't have the emotional fortitude to investigate her relationship issues.

"Can I carry you?" she asked.

"What?"

"It's faster if I run you home. I don't want us getting caught outside with Alaric still on the prowl."

I nodded and the next second she was crouched down as I jumped onto her back. I felt a little ridiculous but a journey that would have taken me a long time only took us a few minutes. She dropped me on the step and we both stopped and surveyed the boarding house.

I waited for Lana to push her way in but she stayed frozen in place. Even though I knew the boys were safe and alive there was something scary in the thought that they would never come back here again. I shook my head and threw open the door. I kicked my shoes off and tossed my coat down on the couch and stumbled up the stairs to my room. I was aware of Lana ghosting along side of me not making a peep. I glanced at her covertly, her face was white and pinched making her look slightly sick.

The stress and sadness in her eyes made me want to tell her that Stefan was alive but she just couldn't know. I went into my closet and grabbed some pajamas and changed into them and then crawled into bed. I snuggled into Damon's spot and felt Lana get into bed behind me. We both stayed individual islands of confusion and fright. We didn't talk, we didn't cry, we didn't offer condolences we just laid there. I looked at the clock and watched it circle once. I shut my eyes and let myself drift. I was just asleep when I felt Lana get up. She didn't go far. I heard the door to Stefan's room open slowly. She was so heartbroken and lost without him. I just missed Damon and hoped he was okay. I knew as soon as the coast was clear he would call and tell me he was okay and with that I let myself doze.

LANA'S POV

Sophie was sleeping I could hear her quiet breathing. I sat on the couch in Stefan's room not thinking about anything. I was shutting it all out. Klaus was pissed with me and Stefan was never coming home again. I wiped the tears away and looked out the window. The sun was slowly starting to sink, almost dusk.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Klaus. It rang forever before kicking over to his voicemail.

"I'm so sorry about earlier," I cried. "I love you Klaus. I know you hate me right now but I just…I didn't mean it."

Klaus still wasn't answering my phone calls. I knew he was mad but I couldn't leave Sophie in this state and I knew she would never run with us but I had to know he was okay that he was safe and on his way out of town. I would just go and check on him and then come straight back to Sophie.

I got up off the couch and ran home as fast as I could. I walked through the front door and listened to the ringing silence.

"Klaus," I called out knowing deep down that he was gone. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. It rang and rang. Was I supposed to wait here for him? Was he going to come back for me? I conjectured from the radio silence and the last thing I had said to him he was gone and I was probably lucky that he hadn't killed me. I walked up the stairs to our room. I opened our closet and saw some of his stuff was missing, nothing personal just his favorite shirts and his duffle bag. He had left me behind…

I slammed the door shut and it snapped off crashing to the floor. Fuck! This wasn't happening. It was just a stupid fight. Didn't he know I was sorry? That I loved him!

I started throwing things blinded by anger. I could hear myself screaming and crying. The more I let my rage take over the more I blocked out everything else until it was all I had left. I needed to talk to him. He owed me more than this; to skulk out of town he was wrong in doing that.

I dialed his number and waited for it to flip to voicemail.

"Niklaus Mikaelsen you asshole," I growled out. "I can't believe you fucking left me behind like this. You didn't even have the balls to say it over the phone. You are pathetic and cowardly and and and…" I was running out of things to say. "I'm keeping the house. Don't bother coming back for any of your stuff I'm going to light it on fire."

I hung up abruptly girl power racing through my veins. I showed him, I would be fine without him. He wasn't really all that great. Sure he was good looking and smart…the way he smiled melted my heart…he always knew how to cheer me up…and he as stupid as it sounded, completed me… he's the love of my life. I was lost without him. The crying started again. I curled up on my bed and sobbed.

Had it all been just a lie? I thought I was special because he said he loved me. After a thousand years I probably wasn't the first girl he had walked away from. I was probably just the first to not be killed in a fit of rage. I always tried to see positives.

My phone started ringing loudly in the personalized ring tone I had set for Stefan…My heart stopped. If this was Alaric playing some sort of sick game with my emotions he had another thing coming. I had lost everything today. Klaus was gone, Stefan was dead. I had nothing left to be scared of. What else could he take from me? I blurred across the room and grabbed my phone off the dresser.

"What the fuck else could you possibly want." I snapped into the phone.

"Lana?" Stefan asked sounding confused.

"Stefan," I gasped out. "Stefan?" I said again totally confused.

"Yeah it's me. Where are you?" he replied.

"You're alive?" I choked out in disbelief. How was this possible?

"Of course I am…Did you think I was dead?" he asked.

"Klaus said you were dead. I woke up and he said Alaric had you."  
>"He did but he let us go."<p>

"Why?"  
>"It doesn't matter. Where are you?" he asked sounding tense and worried.<p>

"I'm at home. Is Damon okay?"

"He's fine."  
>"Has he called Sophie?" I asked feeling my chest inflate with happiness.<p>

"Yes, they talked. If I had known that you thought I was dead I would have called you sooner." Even though I couldn't see him I could tell he was smiling.

"Stefan I was so scared," I admitted trying not to cry but failing dismally.

"Don't cry. I'm fine and I'll be home soon."  
>"Where are you?"<br>There was a pause, "I had to go out of town. Alaric needed us to get something he couldn't get for himself."

I tried to listen but I was in such a state of shock and euphoria that I was missing half the things he said.

"Is Klaus with you?" he asked stiffly.

I looked around the destruction around the room. Did I want to admit that he was gone? I could just imagine the 'I told you so' expression Stefan would wear.

"We're just getting ready to leave. Do you want us to grab Sophie and get her out of town?"

"No," he said sounding a little taken aback. "I just want to know you're safe."

"I am," I answered. Another lie. "Stefan I was lost without you. I'm sorry if I've been a bitch lately. I love you," I said as my emotions spewed out of me in an unstoppable torrent.

"It's okay, I love you too," he answered quietly.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Can you do something for me?" Stefan asked cautiously. My options were to stay here and hate life without Klaus or get something to distract me.

"What do you need?"

"Jeremy took Elena to the hospital can you go and get them and make sure everything is alright?" He sounded so reluctant to even ask me but I knew how much he cared about her.

"Certainly sir. Why was Elena needing medical attention anyway?"

"She hit her head while she was painting and Jeremy was worried she might have a concussion." Stefan answered.

I laughed once, "Did Jer drop a bucket of paint on her head?"

"No she just fell," he answered.

"Are they still at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Does she need a vampire cure?"  
>"No Meredith said it wasn't that serious. They just checked her over and gave her the all clear."<p>

I wasn't really sure why I had to go and check on her then but if it made him feel better I would do it. Stefan was the only man I had left and I would gladly do this for him. If it hadn't been under such circumstances I would have laughed his request off.

"Alright Stefan, I'll go and see to the children and I'll call you later. Love you."  
>"Love you too," he answered.<p>

I hung up and looked at my appearance. I had drywall dust on my clothes and my hair was a mess. I walked into my closet and found some clean clothes and pulled my hair out of my face. I picked up my keys and walked outside. The fact that Elena was alive had surprised me but I didn't want to question Stefan because that would make him ask why Klaus didn't tell me. My best guess was he had changed his mind and wanted to be able to make more hybrids. Klaus could keep his head down until Alaric and Elena died of natural causes.

I drove to the hospital and asked where Elena was. The nurses were extremely helpful once they were compelled.

I spotted Jeremy sitting in a chair with his head down looking at the floor. He must have sensed me watching him because he glanced in my direction. He looked scared and I couldn't blame him. Last time he had seen me I had been toting a propane tank and threatening to blow his house sky high.

"I come on a mission of mercy," I said as I stopped next to him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Stefan sent me."

"Why? I took care of it."  
>"Well he just worries when he can't be here," I answered.<p>

Jeremy continued to watch me warily as if I was about to go crazy. I sat in the hard plastic chair next to him and let my mind wander. Last time I had been at the hospital was this summer when Klaus left to turn the hybrids and we had super-hot car sex. I started rapidly blinking to keep the tears back.

"You can go. I have it under control," Jeremy said gruffly. He was doing his best to be strong for Elena.

"Can you hear Alaric coming from miles away?" I replied. I had advantages that he did not.

Jeremy glared at me and then settled into a silence. A few minutes later Elena came out of the room beside us. She stopped short when she saw me.

"Lana?" she sounded surprised and worried.  
>"Stefan," I answered to her unasked question as to why I was there.<p>

"I told him I was fine," she said darkly.  
>"He just wants to keep it that way," I replied.<p>

She was being so unappreciative. Stefan just wanted to love her and she was shitting all over him. Meredith's reaction as she saw me was the same one Elena had. They all seemed wary of me. I suppose it was the company I kept. I tailed them home and watched them walk inside. Elena gave me a small wave and I texted Stefan that all was well.

I put my Jeep into drive and realized I had nowhere to go. I was alone. I thought about Sophie. She would be so happy that Damon was home safe that I couldn't go back to her. I couldn't stay in town. I drove home. I made a beeline straight for the wine cellar. I guzzled down anything I could open until everything went numb.

SOPHIE'S POV

When I woke up Lana was gone. I knew she wouldn't be far off or gone long but I needed to talk to Damon to hear his voice. I dialed his number and prayed he would answer.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

I started crying, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Where are you?"  
>"At home. Damon I know what happened, I saw it," I said quickly. "Where are you?"<br>"We have Klaus and we're out of town. Sophie you need to stay home. Alaric can't get you if you're there."

"Okay. When will you be home?"

"Tomorrow. I promise."

"Damon I was so scared. He said you were dead," I whispered.

"I thought I was." he laughed. "Is Lana with you?"

"No. I think she's gone."

"Shit," he muttered. "Do you think she will find it's odd that he's gone?"

I pondered my answer for a moment, "I don't think so. They've been fighting a lot and she would never think we would be able to take Klaus down. He thought he was infallible and he has her believing the same."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wish you were here," I said quietly.

"Me too. But I'll be home soon. I love you," he said quickly.

"Love you too Damon," I answered before hanging up.

I felt better now that we had talked but I was curious as to where Lana went. I called her name a few times and she didn't respond so I figured I was alone. I didn't know if she knew the boys were safe or not but now that they were gone with Klaus I figured we were all clear.

I fell asleep rather quickly and it was solid restful slumber. I had no scary dreams or any concerns. When I woke up it was early not even dawn.

"Lana," I yelled wondering if she had come back last night. The silence this morning seemed much more ominous. She had to be aware that Klaus was gone. What was she doing? I called her but there was no answer. If she knew the truth she would be here demanding answers so I knew she was probably just confused about Klaus' sudden abandonment.

I heard an engine break the silence. I was out of bed and flying down the stairs before my mind even registered what I was doing. I was out the door in a blur my feet finding the cold of the cobblestones a rude reminder that I wasn't wearing shoes. Either way it didn't matter because the next second Damon was scooping me up in a hug squishing me tightly against him.

He set me down gently but didn't let go. Stefan came around the corner of an unfamiliar car that I assumed they had stolen after ditching Klaus'. I pulled him into a quick hug.

"Lana's not here?" Stefan asked quickly.

"No. she took off yesterday."  
>Stefan stared at the ground for a second.<p>

"Don't go looking for her Stefan. When she's ready to talk she'll come and find us," I said reading his intentions.

"She's in denial Sophie. Last night she told me she was still with Klaus," he said solemnly.

I scoffed, "So you think she's going crazy?"

"Losing Klaus will be hard on her."  
>"Stefan, she's just covering her ass. You are the last person she will want to tell that Klaus took off on her because that's my guess as to what she's thinking."<p>

He looked slightly mollified.

"Well as fascinating as all of this is," Damon interrupted impatiently. He didn't even bother to finish his sentence he just started dragging me up the stairs to our room.

For being a vampire with incredible stamina he looked exhausted. I pushed him onto the bed and he smiled.

"You gonna do all the work?" he asked lasciviously.

"Oh yeah baby. I'm gonna make all of your dreams come true," I purred mockingly at him.

He smiled expectantly at me. I walked into the closet and grabbed some of his pajamas off the shelf. I walked out and tossed them at him.

He raised his eyebrows, "This isn't quite what I had in mind."

I crawled up onto the bed and plunked down next to him, "You look like you are about to fall asleep."

"I'm fine," he argued. "I just missed you a lot."

His hands started tracing patterns on my knee and up my thigh.

I slipped my hands into his, "Damon things aren't going to get easier. Alaric is still out there. I need you rested and ready. We can do this later," I promised as I leaned in and kissed him.

He frowned but didn't fight me. I think now that he was in his bed he was starting to crash. He sat up and kicked out of his clothing. I moved to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked quickly.

"I've slept for hours."

"So…"

He pat the bed next to him. I snuggled in close and he threw the blankets over us. I kissed him softly a few times. He was out in minutes and I followed suit.

When we woke up we existed in a strange bubble of quiet. Stefan went to check on Elena but came home soon after because Jeremy had chased him out. Stefan asked if we had seen Lana yet and then disappeared back to his room.  
>Even though Alaric was still on the lose somewhere and everything was falling apart Damon and I just took the day to enjoy each other's company.<p>

LANA'S POV

When I woke up I was in the basement lying on a cold, hard, concrete floor. I pushed myself up. The bottles on the floor clinking loudly made me realize just how much I had plowed through last night. I was sticky and stunk like a dusty basement and booze.

My mind wandered to Klaus for a second and that was enough to make me realize I wanted to be black out drunk once more. I reached for a bottle and then thought better about it. I needed to shower first and nobody liked a closet alcoholic. I walked upstairs to mine and Klaus' room. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at the pictures of us or the destruction I had wrought. I got in the shower and let the grime wash away. I got out and pulled on some clean clothes. I slicked on some makeup and put my hair into a ponytail. I glanced at my phone. Holy shit it was almost two in the afternoon. I had been out for a while. I should eat something. I grabbed a blood pack form the kitchen and sat quietly sipping it.

I couldn't stay here. There were too many memories and I was drowning in them. I shook my head to clear the cobwebs.

I needed out, to escape. I just didn't want to be alone and I wasn't ready to face Sophie and Stefan. I got in my Jeep and headed for town. I stopped at the Grill. Matt was standing behind the bar. I sauntered over and he looked stunned to see me.

I didn't let him talk I just handed him a rolled up wad of bills, "A bottle of scotch Matt and keep them coming."

He passed one from behind the counter and a small glass. At first I tried to keep some decency by sipping from the cup but soon it was forsaken and I was just drinking directly from the bottle. Things slowly started to slip out of focus but Klaus never did, he was always in my mind.

"Do you have a ride home?" Matt asked as he closed the Grill up for the night. Clearly I had lost track of time.

I nodded, "Do you have any pie?"

"In the kitchen, what kind do you want?"  
>"Blueberry."<p>

He came back with the entire pie slathered in whipped cream.  
>"Good man," I smiled at him as I stumbled slightly. I threw scads of money on the counter and wobbled drunkenly outside. I got in my SUV and started driving to the boarding house. It was the only place left for me to go because I knew I could never go home.<p>

SOPHIE'S POV

I had accomplished nothing today. All I did was harass Damon until it was time to go to bed again. Damon walked out of the bathroom wearing pajama pants that hung low on his hips. I glanced appreciatively at his torso. He caught me peeking.

"You like what you see?" he asked with a lift of one eye brow.

"It's not bad at all," I replied with a saucy grin. He walked over to the bed crushing me underneath him. His lips were pressed to mine in a fevered kiss. I ran my hands across his body and pulled him closer. His lips travelled down my neck and to my collar bone. I opened my eyes and let out a shrill scream, "WHAT THE HELL LANA!"

Damon sat up and turned around. Both of us stared at Lana.

"Sophie he must be super into you because he didn't even hear me coming," she slurred as she stumbled a bit.

She was standing next to the bed with a large nearly empty bottle of booze tucked under her arm and what appeared to be a half-eaten pie in her other hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Damon asked.

She gave a lopsided grin and snorted, "Since the 'ohh Damon'."

"Lana what are you doing here?" I asked. I knew the answer but I still had to ask.

"Klaus left me," she said with zero inflection in her tone. Her eyes looked dead and for a second I was genuinely scared for her.

Damon rolled away from me and Lana seized the opportunity to flop down on the bed between us.

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't know. I went home and he was gone," she sighed as tears started spilling out. She took a bite of her pie and left a trail of whipped cream on her face.

"Where the hell did you get a pie?" Damon asked.

"Compliments of Matt," she answered. "You want some?"

Both of us declined.

"Lana how do you know that Klaus left?" I asked her.

"I just do."

It was a vague answer but this is what I had wanted her to believe so I just accepted it without prying.

Lana polished off the bottle and threw the rest of her pie on the floor, then kicked off her jeans. She rolled so she was tucked against me and started crying. Damon went to stand up so he could leave us alone but her arm snapped back and grabbed him.

"Can you just cuddle me for tonight?" she asked. Sadness saturated her.

Damon looked at me and I gave him the nod. He lay down next to her and she pulled his arm across her and wrapped his hand in hers. She cried for a time and Damon silently held her without making any comments or passing judgement. He really was the perfect guy. Lana passed out eventually.

"Sophie is this really better than telling her the truth?" Damon whispered.

"She will get past this and be fine."

He seemed doubtful but I knew it was true.

"Should I mover her to Stefan's room?" Damon asked quietly.

"Sure," I answered.

"Stefan," Damon called out. I glanced to Lana to see if she would wake up but she just kept snoring loudly.

Stefan knocked once before opening the door, "What?"  
>"Do something with this," Damon answered as he gestured to Lana.<p>

Stefan looked a little surprised to see her. He walked over to the bed and lifted her easily. Her head lolled against his chest as he carried her bridal style out of the room.

"What are we going to tell her?" Damon asked me quietly.

"Nothing. She thinks Klaus left and we'll leave it at that," I replied.

Klaus was a bad influence on her. She would be sad and angry but Lana was strong she would move on. Elena didn't want to become a vampire and I harboured secret hopes that maybe one day down the road she would wake up and see that Stefan and her would be magic for each other.

After having a drunken best friends stumble into our room the mood was killed between us for a short time but soon Damon had me out of my pajamas.

The next morning his phone was ringing loudly jarring me awake.

"Damon your phone," I shouted. I could hear the water in the bathroom running. I rolled over and picked his phone up off the floor.

"Hello," I said clearing my throat to get the sleep out of it.

"Hi Sophie," A girls voice answered.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah."

Why was Bonnie calling Damon?

"How are you doing?" I asked feeling strange and awkward.

"I'm alright. Is Damon around?"

"He's busy right now. Can I take a message."  
>"Yeah. I need to go and put another spell on Klaus."<br>"Holy fuck! Is he waking up?" I shrieked filled with panic.

"No, god no. But right now people can still look for him and trace his body. I want to block people from doing that. So Damon and I need to go to where he hid him."

That was understandable. Damon came walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips.  
>"Well he now has a moment to talk," I said quickly. I handed him his phone. "It's Bonnie," I whispered. He cringed making me laugh.<p>

"Hello Bonnie," he said as he sat down on the bed. I scrambled up and got in the shower and started getting ready for the day. When I got out Damon was pulling on a pair of boots.  
>"Are you coming with us?" Damon asked.<p>

Bonnie was nice but I couldn't imagine being stuck in a car with her all day.

"I have some things to do today," I replied.

"Liar," Damon snapped looking betrayed.

"I do. Just some domestic stuff but you go and have a good time."

"You're the worst person ever," he grumbled as he kissed me quickly.

"But you love me for my wicked ways," I answered with a grin.

"Be home before its dark," he warned as he raced out the door.

I got dressed and grabbed my purse and headed for town. I needed to do some grocery shopping and just get out of the house for a bit.

LANA'S POV

"Come on Stefan, we have to go," Damon's voice insisted from somewhere by my feet.

"You'll be fine on your own," Stefan answered from beside me.

Damon groaned frustrated, "Stefan."

"I'm not going." Stefan snapped as his arms tightened around me a little more pulling me snugger to his chest.

"Shhh," I grumbled at them both.

I felt Stefan's hand on my back rubbing gentle circles. "Just go back to sleep," he whispered.

"Then shut the hell up. Damon get out." I snapped as I pulled the blankets over my head to muffle their noise.

Damon bitched at Stefan for a few minutes and then left but I was already dozing so I missed most of it. When I woke up Stefan was crushing me and snoring softly.

No more drinking I promised myself. I didn't like how I felt this morning. Not that I was hung over. I just felt like shit. Klaus left and I was giving him power over my life by acting like a fool so no more doing that. He was gone so it was time to carry on. I could be sad but I couldn't be out of control. I knew the next step in this routine would be to shut off my humanity and I did not want that so I would make a lifestyle change. I tried slipping out from under Stefan but I woke him up.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Morning," I answered back softly. "What time did I get here?"

"I'm not sure. You were passed out in Sophie and Damon's room."

I cringed a little. Damon had probably loved that I thought moodily.

"And he didn't want me to spend the night?" I asked mockingly.

"I guess not."

Stefan moved so he wasn't quite so on top of me, "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," I answered shortly not wanting to talk about it.

He looked so sad for me that I rolled away from him. He took it to mean that I wanted him to cuddle me. He dropped his arm over me and I was too tired to fight him off. I shut my eyes and wondered where Klaus was. Was he still on this continent? Was he in Europe? More importantly did he already have new girls around him?

Suddenly the emotions were escaping and I was powerless to stop them. I was wracked with sobs.

"Don't cry," Stefan said quietly. "You'll be okay," he promised.

"I miss him Stefan. I drove him off and it's all my fault," I cried as I shook in his arms.

"Klaus will regret leaving you behind," he assured me.

I rolled over so I could look at him, "You won't leave me will you?" I asked him softly. I needed the reassurance. I couldn't lose him again.

"You're stuck with me," he replied with a wide smile.

I hiccupped a few times as I stopped crying and he chuckled. I smacked him in the chest.

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked him softly.

"I don't know. What do you feel like doing?"

"I need to feed and have a shower. No more boozing though. Stop me if I pick up a bottle," I said as I pulled away from him and walked to his bathroom. I turned on the shower and scrambled into it. I got out and found a blood pack on Stefan's dresser. He was so thoughtful. He was still having control issues so he was gone. I dug through his dresser and found some sweats and a wife beater and pulled it on. My phone started ringing loudly.

I didn't recognize the number. Please let it be Klaus, I prayed ardently.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Hello Lana," Alaric answered.

I froze. What the fuck?


	65. Chapter 65

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

"_I miss him Stefan. I drove him off and it's all my fault," I cried as I shook in his arms._

"_Klaus will regret leaving you behind," he assured me._

_I rolled over so I could look at him, "You won't leave me will you?" I asked him softly. I needed the reassurance. I couldn't lose him again. _

"_You're stuck with me," he replied with a wide smile._

_I hiccupped a few times as I stopped crying and he chuckled. I smacked him in the chest. _

"_What are your plans for the day?" I asked him softly._

"_I don't know. What do you feel like doing?"_

"_I need to feed and have a shower. No more boozing though. Stop me if I pick up a bottle," I said as I pulled away from him and walked to his bathroom. I turned on the shower and scrambled into it. I got out and found a blood pack on Stefan's dresser. He was so thoughtful. He was still having control issues so he was gone. I dug through his dresser and found some sweats and a wife beater and pulled it on. My phone started ringing loudly._

_I didn't recognize the number. Please let it be Klaus, I prayed ardently._

"_Hello?" I said cautiously._

"_Hello Lana," Alaric answered._

_I froze. What the fuck?_

LANA'S POV

"Alaric," I replied evenly sounding as calm as possible.

"Where did the Salvatore's take him?" he asked.

"What?" I answered confused.

"Where did Stefan and Damon take Klaus?"

I let that sink in for a minute, "What are you talking about Alaric?"  
>He laughed darkly, "So that's why you aren't looking for him. You don't even know what happened."<p>

I waited silently too scared to say another word.

"Klaus had his heart stopped by Stefan, Damon and Tyler yesterday and then they shipped him off to god knows where," Alaric explained.

I was sick to my stomach. Klaus had never left…no Alaric was just fucking with me. They would have never been able to touch Klaus. Stefan would have never done that to me.

"Alaric where are you?" I asked curiously.

"Waiting until it's dark out so I can come and slaughter you," he replied happily. "If I document the carnage when Klaus is woken, which will happen eventually, I won't need to look for him. He will certainly find me."

I was terrified but I knew if I let him know that his pleasure would be doubled, "I liked you a lot more when you weren't a total dick," I answered with a cool boredom I certainly was not feeling.

"I thought bad boys were your type," he replied.

"Are you fishing for a date?" I mocked. "I like Pinna Coladas…and getting caught in the rain."

"Always one with witty replies…I wonder what you'll say while I inject you full of vervain."

I was horrified, "I didn't realize torture was your style but if you want to ruin the surprise it will probably be a lot of yelling, swearing and elaborately telling you what Klaus will do to you when he finds out what happened to me. Because face it Alaric you get a hold of me and hurt me in anyway Klaus will track you down and he's got a lot of patience and creativity no matter how much you hurt me it won't even be a fraction of what he will put you through."

Alaric chuckled, "I doubt that."

"I know you are tied to Elena and it's pretty early in the morning. I bet I can get to her before you can," I threatened.

"I'm going to call your bluff. You love Stefan too much to do that."

He was right but I didn't care.

"Well Alaric this has been fun but I have better things to do with my time." I said calmly and evenly.

"Have a pleasant last day Lana," he answered before hanging up.

I took a second to breathe and sort through everything. Stefan came sauntering holding a bowl of cheerios for me.

He was looking so happy and content until he caught sight of my face and then he became immobile.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I stood up and stared at him, "What did you do to Klaus?" I asked slowly and with as much composure as I could.

He looked away and I had my answer.

"It's true. You took him," I said horrified.

"Lana…," he whispered and then tapered off. What could he possibly say?

"Were you even going to tell me? Or were you going to make me think I had done something wrong and chased him off?"

Stefan just watched me, trying to shut himself off, but I could read him like a book. He wasn't sorry about what he did he was just sorry he got caught.

"Does Sophie know?" I demanded.

"Yes."  
>Those betraying bastards.<p>

"Where is he?"  
>"I can't tell you," he replied.<p>

I was sick to my stomach. How could they do this to me? How did they even get to him?  
>"No you <em>won't<em> tell me, and that's the difference," I said quietly. I started towards him. I was so angry but now I was focused. I knew what I had to do. I had to avoid death and find Klaus.

Stefan's hand latched around my arm, "Don't leave," he begged. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't even cover this Stefan. Imagine if I had taken Elena from you. I would have at least had the balls to tell you what I'd done."  
>"I didn't want to lose you."<br>"Well than you should have left him alone."

"Lana please."

"Let go of me Stefan," I demanded. He held onto me and looked lost and confused.

"I did what I had to. To protect Elena," he said, pleading with me to understand.

"So you'll understand why I'm going to do what I have to."  
>"I won't let you hurt Elena."<p>

"I don't intend to Stefan. Klaus needs her," I wanted him to know that was the only thing holding me back now.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Not again. We're done Stefan," I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me go. "Where is he?" I asked again trying to stay calm. Stefan just looked at me as if he was having trouble understanding what was happening.

"Where is he?" I screamed.

"I can't tell you."

Rage was pumping through my veins. I shoved him to the floor pinning him beneath me.

"Tell me where he is," I hissed.

"No."

I pulled my fist back and levelled a bone crushing blow to his face. That made me feel better so I swung again. He blocked me and rolled so I was trapped under him.

"Calm down." he warned as I struggled against him.

"Let go of me," I shouted.

"Lana just settle down and I will," he promised.

I took a deep breath and composed myself. Stefan eased up and that was all the opportunity I needed I brought my knees to my chest and kicked him in the ribs. He flew backwards hitting the wall.

He was breathing heavy and I knew I had hurt him. I crouched down over him, "Don't ever come near me again," I warned him.

I stood up and fled from the house jumping into my Jeep. I had no clue where Damon and Sophie were but I had bigger issues at hand. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rebekah.

"Leave me a message, unless I hate you then don't bother," her voice floated out to me.

"You're killing me Rebekah," I snapped bitterly into the phone. "Something's happened call me back," I demanded as I hung up.

I got home and dialed Elijah as I walked into the house. Suddenly the place didn't seem so bad. It was nice to be home again.

"Lana, where are you? Rebekah said she and Klaus got into a fight and now he's not answering his phone," Elijah said in a rush.

"They desiccated him Elijah," I said feeling tears starting up.

"What?" he answered in utter astonishment.

"I just found out. They stopped his heart and hid him," I said softly.

"I don't want to sound callous but…how did you not know?" he asked.

"Things are complicated between us. I thought he left. I told him that I would hate him forever if something had happened to Sophie and when I got home he was gone. I thought he just left me," I answered feeling like the stupidest person.

"How did you find out?" Elijah inquired softly.

"Alaric called me."  
>"What did he say?"<br>"He's coming for me. He wants to kill me so that he can draw Klaus out."  
>"But he knows Klaus is gone."<br>"Someone will find him eventually."

"Where are you Lana?" Elijah asked quickly.

"I'm at home."  
>"Stay there Rebekah and I will be there soon. If we aren't before it's dark I want you to go into town and find a house to stay at."<p>

"Okay," I replied sighing softly. "I was so stupid Elijah."

"No you weren't and it's going to be okay."

He was sturdy and reassuring and always followed through on his word and right now that's what I needed.

SOPHIE'S POV

I got home from the grocery store and was lugging bags into the house when Stefan came running up to me, "Did you see Lana?"

That should have been my first clue that things had gone completely fucking sideways on us.

"Umm no," I replied.

"She knows about Klaus," he said quickly.

"How? Did you tell her? You idiot! Really Stefan!" I snapped, getting upset instantly.

"No. She just knew I don't know how. We got into a fight and then she took off. I'm glad you're okay," he said sounding relieved.

I paused. Was she so upset that she would want to hurt me?

I handed him some bags and we carried them inside.

"Does Damon know?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I'll call him."

I was not looking forward to telling him.

"Don't bother he'll be back soon," Stefan answered.

"Where did you guys hide Klaus?"  
>"Storage locker a few towns over."<p>

Klaus would hate that. He was so pompous he probably assumed if it ever came down to this he would be kept in a shrine decorated with jewels.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him. He looked heartsick and I figured he would need comfort food. "Take a seat Stefan, I'll make you something."

He seemed to have lost some of the pep in his step as he settled himself at the island. I started making grilled cheese and soup for both of us. I knew there was no point in calling Lana. When she was ready to talk she would find me. I knew she would be pissed and I was bothered about that but not about what we had done.

I hadn't even gotten through half my sandwich when Damon came striding in. I turned and gave him a quick smooch.  
>"What's up Stefan? Did someone accidentally kill your puppy?" he asked as he stole a bite of my food.<p>

"Lana knows about Klaus," Stefan answered sullenly.

"So did you contain her?" he asked raising his eyebrows and giving Stefan a warning glance.

Stefan looked angry, "Of course not."

Damon shook his head in disbelief, "So you let her leave?"

"What was I supposed to do Damon?" Stefan exploded as he stood abruptly and knocked a stool over.

"Snap her neck, vervain her. Stefan you let her out to raise the alarm. They can no longer trace him thanks to Bonnie but we were hardly gone it will narrow the search area down. Alaric looking was bad enough but now we will have the entire family searching for him with Lana egging them on. Do you not see the problem?" Damon asked exasperatedly.

I hadn't thought of that until now but he was right this was a disaster.

"How long has she been gone?" I asked.

"An hour or so," Stefan answered.

"Shit…well by now everyone will know. Nice work Stefan!" Damon snapped.

"I'm going to Elena's," Stefan said quickly. He couldn't handle the glare Damon was sending him.

"So what now?" I asked Damon once we were alone.

"We need to move him again," Damon answered. "Farther this time. Dump him in the ocean."

"When are you leaving?"  
>"In a bit."<br>"How did the thing with Bonnie go?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "She did what she had to. I waited in the hallway."

"I'll go with you," I said after a minute of debating.

Damon snorted, "You are nuts if you think I'm including you in this. Everyone will be trying to find him." He suddenly smiled widely, "Actually you have an engagement tonight."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You're going for a sleepover at Elena's."  
>"No I'm not."<br>"Yes you are. Rebekah and Lana can get in here."  
>"Elijah can get in there."<p>

"Exactly and I trust him a hell of a lot more than either of those two. So you can go to Elena's."

I fought with him but he just ignored me pleased with his plan. I was still refusing so he packed me a bag and carried me outside and dropped me by the passenger's door of his car.

I intended to leave as soon as they were gone for a bit so he couldn't turn around and force me to go back.

I went along silently with Damon giving him no resistance. We pulled up in front of the Gilbert's. Damon leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Sophie promise me you won't leave. I'm only leaving if you swear you'll stay here," he said quietly.

"I promise," I answered solemnly.

"I'll be home soon," he swore as he pulled me into him again kissing me a little more deeply than before.

I was breathless by the time he let me go.

"Love you Damon," I smiled as I brushed his cheek with my fingertips.

I got out of the car and started towards the house. I stepped onto the porch and I heard Damon's door slam.

"Run!" he shouted sounding terrified. Which way? To him or to the house? I froze on the spot and the next second Elijah was in front of me looking decidedly grim. I scrambled towards Damon who was suddenly between me and Elijah.

"I'm not here for trouble Damon," Elijah said evenly.

"Oh right and you think I'll believe that," Damon retorted sharply as he started slowly backing me up towards his car.

"I'm here for my brother. I want to talk," Elijah said.

"I don't know where Kol is." Damon answered playing dumb.

Elijah shook his head and then I lost sight of him. The world spun and I was suddenly beside Elijah.

"What happened to just wanting to talk?" Damon snapped as he moved towards us.

"I only want to talk but you won't listen if you have no reason to stay," Elijah replied as he shepherded me into the house.

Elijah was a good man I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't try to get away I just tagged along behind him. Elena's mouth dropped open as she saw the three of us.

"Elijah! What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"I think you know why I'm here," he answered.

The guilt on her face was a giveaway. I wondered briefly where the hell Stefan was.

Elijah led us all into the kitchen. The four of us sat down at the table.

"Let me guess…Lana called you," Damon said unimpressed and frowning.

Elijah smiled tightly, "Yes I did receive a call from her. She was rather upset and for good reason."

"We aren't giving him to you," Damon said quickly.

"I can protect him better than you. If something were to happen you would all die."

Damon shrugged nonchalantly as if he didn't care. I had lived through losing him once I was not going to do it again.

"Do you intend to wake him?" I asked quietly. Damon glanced at me.

"One day yes…I think Niklaus has earned some time in a coffin for now," Elijah commented wryly.

I smiled back at him and then quickly stopped as I remembered how I had kissed him. I resolved to be more formal with him.

"So will you tell me where he is?" Elijah asked.

"No," Damon retorted.

"Then I can't protect Sophie either," Elijah said simply.

"What?" I piped up.

"How is Sophie the one to blame?" Elena asked looking scared for me.

"Lana was quite bothered by what has happened," Elijah offered.

Damon snorted, "I can deal with Lana."  
>"But can you deal with Rebekah?" Elijah queried.<p>

I smiled. We could easily handle her. I glanced at Damon and he seemed rather sure of himself also.

"I don't think seducing Rebekah to bed will deflect her this time," Elijah pointed out. "Both of them inexplicably love Niklaus and if Lana realizes that the hybrids have been set aside for her use she can attack with number. It only takes one to get past you and Stefan to kill Sophie."

His words settled over us.

"Klaus is a lot of things but he isn't stupid enough to leave Lana in control of his hybrids," Damon said in disbelief.

"Who else would be entrusted with them? I wouldn't want them. Rebekah is foolish, Kol reckless. Lana has already proved her loyalty and is young she will need the extra protection they offer. Lana and the hybrids will leave no stone unturned in searching for him. Klaus didn't tell her but eventually when word gets out that he's missing they will come looking for her. I have never seen her so angry Damon. She will be out for blood if she doesn't get him back."

Damon looked at me.  
>"No deal," I blurted. "Lana will not kill me and you can't have him."<p>

"She'll come for Damon. I had to talk her and Rebekah out of it before coming here," Elijah said patiently.

He had us over a barrel. I wanted to protect Damon and he wanted to protect me.

"If we give him to you. He is not woken up for several centuries," Damon said harshly.

"Deal," Elijah replied.

"I'm not done," Damon snapped. "Lana and Rebekah get the hell out of Mystic Falls. If either of them even tries to hurt Sophie…" Damon looked at me and didn't even finish his sentence.

"Sophie's safe. Rebekah is angry but I can make her see reason. Lana will follow suit," Elijah answered.

I wasn't so sure but I didn't think Lana would care about any of us once she had Klaus back.

"I'll go and get him," Damon said quickly.

There was a loud commotion as the front door banged open and Stefan came whirling in.

"I can't find Lana," he said sounding scared.

"She's gone," Elijah answered.

Stefan froze and glanced at all of us.

"Elijah what are you doing here?" Stefan questioned.

"Making a deal."  
>"He's taking Klaus," Damon informed him.<p>

Stefan seemed confused but he pushed it aside, "I went to Lana's and the place is deserted."

"Alaric was threatening to give her trouble," Elijah said softly. Stefan blanched. "Don't worry Rebekah grabbed her and they are in town in a safe location," Elijah said soothingly.  
>Stefan visibly relaxed.<p>

"So where is he?" Elijah asked getting back to business.

"Stefan and I will collect him," Damon said quickly.

"Rebekah will meet you," Elijah said in rebuttal. "You'll understand why I don't want you and your brother to have him and be able to take off on me."

Damon capitulated and the three men left leaving me speechless with Elena.

"Now what?" she asked looking frightened.

"We wait," I answered nervously.

This had disaster written all over it. Rebekah might be reasoned with about leaving Klaus in a coffin but Lana would never go for that. She would wake him the first chance she had. Damon wasn't stupid he had probably already thought of that. I sat down on the couch and started thinking. Klaus would be so angry when he woke up. If she got to him our lives were on a countdown.

LANA'S POV

I paced back and forth the sun was sinking and I was freaking out waiting for Elijah. To kill time I had cleaned up the catastrophe I had created in mine and Klaus' room. The front door banged open and I ran down the stairs and saw Rebekah. She pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" she breathed looking worried.

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

"Let's go we need to meet Elijah," she said as she dragged me out of the house. We clambered into my Jeep and headed a little ways out of town to a farmhouse. We walked up the stairs and Elijah met us on the porch. I was so happy to see him. Elijah would handle this and Klaus would be back with me and everything would be right. I threw myself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," I whispered as I crushed him into me.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"Better now," I admitted.

Elijah turned towards the house. There was a young woman standing there looking vacant.

"Jessica can you invite Lana in," Elijah said quickly.

"Please come in," she chanted robotically.

We walked into the house and sat down.

"Rebekah give us a few minutes," Elijah said dismissing her. She looked disgruntled but did as she was told. "What happened?" he asked.

"I told you. I had a fight with Klaus and I thought he left. Alaric called me and told me what really happened."  
>"I'm going to go and talk to Elena and Stefan about getting him back."<br>"I'll go with you," I said instantly.

"No. I can't trust you not to overreact."  
>I paused and tried to stifle down my anger, "Elijah I love you but you will not be willing to do what this takes."<br>"And what will it take?" he retorted.

"Stefan will do whatever it takes to save Elena. Deny it all you want but you have a soft spot for her."

"So are you willing to hurt her?"  
>"If I thought it would bring Klaus back I would do whatever it took. Besides Sophie and I need to have a friendly chat about her role in all of this," I said moodily.<p>

"I want to do this without bloodshed and you will just act out."

"They deserve it!" Rebekah shouted as she walked back in. "They took him. He is our brother. If it was anyone of us taken Nick would kill to have us back."  
>Elijah sighed, "Rebekah…Niklaus would be practical. Besides he has left us all rotting in coffins for years at a time. I want to negotiate peacefully."<br>"You have three hours Elijah and then I will do this myself," I warned knowing Rebekah would back me up.  
>"And what would you do?" he exploded losing his normal cool. "Who would you hurt? Sophie? Stefan?"<p>

"Damon," I answered sharply.

"And what will that solve it won't get you Klaus."  
>"Well it won't hurt my chances."<br>"Do you think Stefan will disclose the location after you kill his brother?" Elijah questioned.

"Oh Damon will just be to show that I'm not dicking around so when I have Elena he will do exactly what I say," I replied evenly. I wondered if I was truly willing to go that far. Instantly I knew I was.

Elijah shook his head sadly, "I think Niklaus has been having too much influence on you."

I smiled weakly "Elijah I try to be a good person but I make exceptions when people fuck with the ones I love."

"Damon is your friend," Elijah countered.

"Would my friends put me through hell and separate me from the man I love?" I answered.

Elijah sighed, "Lana I want to do this the right way and I can't if I have to worry about you."

I stared at him unflinchingly, "Then I'm trusting you with everything Elijah. I need him home with me."

"As soon as I have his location you and Rebekah will go and get him but if I do this I expect you to agree and hold up my end of the deal."  
>"And what are you willing to negotiate."<br>"Right now I just want to have control of him. That's the most important thing."

"Fine. I just want him safe," I answered. Elijah nodded and I pecked him on the cheek not feeling the least bit bad for lying to his face. Rebekah and I waited for him to leave.

"Are you serious?" Rebekah rounded on me.

"About what?"  
>"Elijah will want to keep him in that coffin forever," she fumed.<p>

I smiled and looked out the window, "Rebekah we are the ones who will collect him. Do you think for a second I would hand him over to Elijah?"

She brightened a little, "So we are going to take him?" 

"Of course and I will wake him up." I said assuredly. I settled myself in an armchair and waited. It was only a matter of time until Klaus was with me again. I felt myself relax a little and breathe easier.

We passed the hours quietly. Elijah texted Rebekah a set of directions. We were on the road in a matter of seconds. Rebekah refused to let me drive claiming I was not in the right head space.

I let her have her way for a few minutes before complaining that she drove like a little old lady on her way to church. Enough nagging and she finally found the gas pedal.

The drive wasn't long and we soon found ourselves outside a large storage facility. If this was some sort of stupid ploy by Damon just to separate us and then take us down he would have another thing coming. I may have been young in vampire terms but I was in total rage mode and the promise of getting Klaus back made me particularly dangerous. We opened the front door and I listened waiting for any sign of life.

"Damon," Rebekah yelled loudly.

"Shh," I hissed under my breath. Rebekah glared at me and I glared right back.

"Damon, where are you?" Rebekah called out.

She took a few steps ahead of me her high heels clicking loudly. I was thankful I was wearing boots that made zero noise.

Rebekah got a little farther ahead of me. Something caught my eye to the left and I saw Damon. His face was tight and drawn. He placed a finger to his lips and tilted his head to the left indicating that I should move. The next second he blurred out and grabbed Rebekah and dragged her around the corner.

I followed them. Rebekah struggled for a moment but when Damon whispered Alaric's name I felt my heart stop and from her face I knew Rebekah's had too.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked frightened that Alaric had gotten him.

"Going back to Mystic Falls," Damon answered as he released Rebekah.

"Where's my brother?" she demanded instantly.

Damon turned and led us through a labyrinth of hallways until we were stopped outside door 1020. He rolled the door open and amidst a bunch of rubbish was a large coffin.

"Rebekah go and get the SUV and bring it around," Damon said tossing keys at her.

She blurred off.

I ran towards the coffin and cracked it open and saw Klaus lying there grey and desiccated but perfectly intact. I felt tears running down my face. I was so happy and so relieved to see him. Pushing myself to the tips of my toes I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I'm so glad I found you," I whispered in his ear. Klaus' eyes flashed open and I snapped back alarmed. I had though he would be asleep. Our eyes met and I was so ashamed that I had let this happen. I ran my fingers through his hair and traced the curve of his cheek and I kissed him again.

"God Lana that's sick," Damon muttered from behind me. "Necrophilia."

"Just be glad you aren't already dead," I answered without taking my eyes from Klaus' face.

Seconds later I heard Rebekah behind us. She said something to Damon and while he was distracted I leaned in close to Klaus.

"I love you so much. You'll be out of here soon." I promised.

"We need to go." Damon whispered urgently.

I took one last glance at Klaus and shut the lid of the coffin. I grabbed one end and Damon grabbed the other and we started rolling him out. I was giddy on the high and I did my best to subdue it not wanting Damon to see how much I was going to enjoy waking Klaus. I assumed it would be fairly simple to bring him back. He had only been out for a few days and he was stubborn and had a lot of anger. Klaus would want to be awake.

I saw the glow of an exit sign and we headed towards it. Rebekah ran forward and pulled open the door and me and Damon pushed Klaus outside.

I didn't hear him but suddenly Rebekah was tumbling through the air I heard the crack of bones as she hit the pavement. Damon`s grunt was next as he was thrown into the side of a dumpster.

Fuck Alaric had ambushed us! I spun trying to see him but he was too fast. He was suddenly in my face his fingers clasped around my throat.

"Thank you for leading me right to him. I knew you would," Alaric smiled. The next second I was smacking roughly into the ground. I scrambled to my feet and spun to look at him. I need to save Klaus…this was all my fault.

Alaric was standing over the coffin with the lid thrown back. There was a small smile of triumph on his face as he took a white oak stake and drove it straight into Klaus' heart.

A terrible scream filled my ears and I realized eventually that it was mine. I blurred towards them and I saw Klaus' face for a second before he burst into flame.

His eyes were closed as if he was just sleeping. He looked oddly serene. The smell of burning flesh assaulted me making me sick. I was spinning as Alaric slammed the coffin shut. I didn't even know what to do. I was shutting down. Klaus was dead. This was impossible. I had been so certain he would survive.

"Kill me," I demanded of Alaric.

He spared me a glance, "I just did."

"Do it. Kill me," I screamed getting closer. It would take him seconds and then the horrific feeling that was choking me would be over. Klaus and I would be together wherever people like us went and it would be fine, we would be back together.

"Lana run," Damon shouted as Alaric reached for me.

"I'm not going to kill you," Alaric murmured as he touched my face softly. "I'm going to kill one more original and when I do just know that her blood is also on your hands."

It was the wrong thing to say. Klaus may have not always shown that he cared about Rebekah but he loved her. I wouldn't let Alaric get her too.

I let my eyes meet Alaric's while listening for where Rebekah was. Damon was holding her back. Alaric reached for me and I dodged around him. Damon must have read my mind because the next second he slammed into Alaric tossing him to the ground.

Rebekah was on her knees sobbing and shaking. I grabbed her hand and forced her to her feet. I didn't even bother looking back to check on Damon.

"We need to go back," Rebekah cried as I shoved her into the passenger's seat. I ignored her and stepped on the gas pedal and careened wildly back out to the road.

"Turn around we need to go back," she screamed. "We need to get his body. We shouldn't have left him." Her sobbing made her almost impossible to understand.

I glanced at her. I had gotten her out I had done what I wanted and what Klaus would have wanted me to do, "There's nothing to go back for Rebekah."

Rebekah continued crying. I wanted to do that. I was desperate to let out some sort of emotion but I couldn't I was just empty. Klaus was gone and I was alone. He was dead…Klaus was dead. As I said it in my mind I clenched up trying to reject the very notion of it but it was true. Without him I knew I was running out of time and the only thing I wanted was to go back home and fall asleep in our bed. I drove in silence until I saw a sign telling me I was on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

I picked up my phone and dialed Elijah.  
>"Lana where are you?" he asked sounding pleasant as usual.<p>

"Meet Rebekah on the outskirts of town. I'm leaving her there," I said quietly.

"Lana what happened?" 

"Klaus is dead."

There was a silence, "…Are you sure?"

"I saw it happen." 

"I'm sorry Lana," Elijah said simply.

"Me too. Take care of everyone."

"I will."

I hung up not wanting to hear anything else. I pulled over and Rebekah looked at me.

"I know I wasn't always good to you Lana but he truly did love you…I wished this had gone differently," she said before getting out and closing the door.

I sped off not wanting to die in my car. Just get home…Just last until then…

SOPHIE'S POV

"Matt's coming over," Elena commented.

"Why?" I asked confused.

She shrugged and stared off into the distance. I rested my head in my hands and started trying to figure out the next move. If Lana got a hold of Klaus she would wake him and we were all totally screwed. I hoped Rebekah would stick to Elijah's deal. I was tired and Elena was in a bit of a sullen fit.

"I'm going home," I said as I stood up and picked up the bag Damon had brought for me.

"What?" Elena said snapping her head around to look at me. "Damon said you were supposed to stay here." 

"Only because he was worried about my safety. Elijah promised I was safe so I'm going home. You'll be fine with Matt and Jeremy," I answered as I slipped on my shoes.

"How are you getting home?" she asked.

"Stefan left his car here," I replied. They had taken off together in Damon's.

"He didn't leave his keys," she argued.

"Spare under the seat," I said as I raced out the door before she could waylay me any longer. The air was chilly and I was a little nervous about taking Stefan's car. I had never driven it but I figured he would be cool with me doing this.

The drive home was quiet and short. I made something to eat and went to my room. I figured it would be a good night for lying in bed and reading while waiting for Damon to come home.

I changed into some pajamas and grabbed an extra blanket and made a cocoon of warmth and turned on the TV.

I flipped through the channels and drifted in and out of focus. I had a bad feeling running over me like a cold wind making my hair stand on end. I reached for my phone and checked to see if I had any messages but there were none.

I focused on the show and tried to distract myself. I lost track of time and sat there zoning in and out. My phone started vibrating. I snatched it eagerly and saw Damon's name.

"Hey, are you on your way home?" I asked quickly.

"Sophie…" he paused and I tensed up. He was off I could feel it something was wrong. 

"Damon?" I managed to whisper.

"Klaus is dead," he said in a rush.


	66. Chapter 66

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Sophie's POV_

_I flipped through the channels and drifted in and out of focus. I had a bad feeling running over me like a cold wind making my hair stand on end. I reached for my phone and checked to see if I had any messages but there were none._

_I focused on the show and tried to distract myself. I lost track of time and sat there zoning in and out. My phone started vibrating. I snatched it eagerly and saw Damon's name._

"_Hey, are you on your way home?" I asked quickly._

"_Sophie…" he paused and I tensed up. He was off I could feel it something was wrong.  
><em>

"_Damon?" I managed to whisper._

"_Klaus is dead," he said in a rush. _

SOPHIE'S POV

"What?" I asked assuming I had misunderstood him.

"Alaric staked Klaus. He's actually dead," Damon said softly his voice begging me to understand the bigger picture.

It all locked into place. Klaus had created his bloodline…without Klaus, Damon was going to die.

"Where are you?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Not close enough," he answered.

I was starting to shake, "Damon…we don't know he created you," I stammered

"You seemed pretty certain," he replied with a short laugh.

"I was just guessing," I said, hoping I had been wrong and Elijah had formed his bloodline. I was going to lose everyone. "How long has it been?"

"Not long."  
>"What happened?" I asked.<p>

"Alaric followed Lana. He jumped us…What happened with Elena?"

He could be dying and he wanted to talk about Elena! I was slightly outraged and incredulous.

"I don't know. I left. I'm at home. Damon…" what could I say. That this was the end was inconceivable. There was a long silence where we were both caught in our thoughts.

"Sophie I need you to do something for me," Damon said suddenly his voice cracking a bit.

"Anything."  
>"In the closet on the bottom shelf you'll find a file. It has everything I have, money, investments, housing. Take it and get yourself out of town. Pick a house and just go."<p>

"I will," I said shakily. There was something I needed in return though. "Damon I need you to do something for me."

"What?" he asked sounding nervous.

"I need to find you."  
>"No," he said quickly.<p>

I didn't want to say this at all but I had too, "I need to bury you Damon. I can't lose you like this. I'll wait until it's safe and everything but I just need to know where to find you," I said choking back my tears.

There was another eternal silence that suffocated me, "Bright-View Storage, locker 1020," he said in a rush.

My heart relaxed a little. At least I would get him back at the end of all of this.

"You know I love you," Damon said quietly. No, no, no, no he wasn't saying goodbye. Not yet.

"Damon don't do this. Don't say it," I begged feeling the burning of tears in my eyes that I was trying to hold back.

"Sophie, you are the best part of my life," he continued as if I hadn't tried to stop him.

"Damon just stop," I pleaded.

"I love you so much," he said softly. His tone let me know he was in a bit of shock that this was even happening.  
>"I love you too," I breathed out. "Damon talk to me, don't hang up." My world was ending. This couldn't be real.<p>

"I won't let you listen to me die. I love you Sophie."

"NO Damon!" I shouted but all I heard was his dial tone.

I was shaking and my phone slipped from my fingers. I focused on taking long even breaths. I was numb from head to toe but I could feel my body hyperventilating. He was gone. I would never see Damon again. I had thought I had lost him once before but he had pulled through. I started praying I would see something. I slammed my eyes shut and tried to force myself into a vision. I pictured me and Damon together, his blue eyes following me as I moved towards him, the way he would kiss me, how his hands would pull me against him, how he would rock me back and forth and tell me he was fine and I was just having a bad dream.

My imagination was overwhelming me and making me feel worse. I was losing him…I had lost him. I had come here for Damon and now he was gone. Lana and I would be alone here forever. Holy shit! Lana! I scrambled to find my phone. I dialed her number and prayed she would answer it. There was nothing and then suddenly

"Hey,"

"Lana," I said eagerly.

"You've reached the most fantastic person in the world leave me a message and if I feel so inclined I will call you back," her voice rang out to me. I would never see her again. I didn't even know where she was. I would truly be alone at the end of this.

My grip tightened on my phone and suddenly I was throwing it. It crashed into the wall splitting apart. I lost control. I collapsed where I was and let the pain swallow me. Damon, Lana and Stefan all flashed through my mind. I was alone and I loved them all so much. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed.

I lost time but didn't lose any. I was aware of every agonizing second that passed. Every beat my heart took every time I blinked it felt like a million years passing but like none had passed at all. How would I ever get over this? I just wanted to go home. As soon as I thought of home I pictured the boarding house but not anymore. I needed to run. Rebekah would come looking for me and I needed to be long gone by then. I pushed myself up and off the bed. I needed to do what Damon said. I needed to search his closet.

I was unsteady on my feet. The closet seemed ominous somehow. I took a few steps towards it and then veered away and started pacing by the bed.

You need to do this you promised Damon you would. As soon as I walked into that closet my life was over and I would never come back here. I would never share this room with Damon. It wouldn't be our room here anymore. It would just be an empty house…Who would own this place? They had left it to Elena but if Alaric was dead chances are she was dead also…Would they sell the Boarding House on me. I shook my head. I wouldn't let that happen. Even if I never came back here this place would always belong to me. I started towards the closet and this time I made it to the doors before I swerved away again.

I just wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. I paced, back and forth across the room. You need to go, my mind warned but I couldn't leave. I took a deep breath as I got closer to the closet and I could smell Damon. I stepped back quickly.

Eventually after an eternity of walking the floor I went into the closet. I dug under his shirts and found the folder he had talked about. I picked it up and walked back to our bed and set it down. I opened it slowly and saw his name emblazoned and that was it for me. I fell apart again. I half-heartedly flipped through the pages. Damon had several houses all over the world. I could go anywhere but I just wanted to stay where I was for a little longer. I got off the bed and picked up a bag and started filling it. I was going to do this, I had to leave. I finished packing I glanced at the clock and saw it had been almost two hours…He was definitely gone by now. Tears burned my eyes and fell hotly on my cheeks.

"I love you Damon." I whispered knowing that he would hear me from wherever he was.

I picked up my tote and swung it over my shoulder and started down the stairs. I paused for a second in the entryway looking back at the house. It was silent like a graveyard. I shuddered but couldn't make myself leave. I would have given anything in that moment to have Damon come home to me.

DAMON'S POV

I held my phone in my hand like it was a grenade. I had to call Sophie but I didn't know what on Earth I was going to say. I was feeling guilty. Sophie had come here for me and now I was leaving her alone.

I hit the button and speed dialed her before I could talk myself out of it. The next minutes passed in a blur. I wasn't even sure what we had said but I needed her to know that I loved her. Alaric was dead on the ground that meant something had happened to Elena. I dialed Stefan.

"Hey brother," I said coolly as if not the least bit worried.

"Damon where are you?"  
>"At the storage lockers. What happened to Elena?"<br>"She's in transition," Stefan said softly his voice wracked with guilt.

I felt myself tense up, "How did that happen?"  
>"There was an accident. Matt drove off the bridge."<p>

Stefan was holding something back and I assumed it was his involvement with all of this.

"Well Klaus is dead. So say your goodbyes. Bye Stefan," I said before abruptly hanging up. I sat down where I was. I waited for anything to happen. Any signs of illness or fatigue but I felt the same as I always did. I glanced up and looked at the sky…I needed to see Sophie. I couldn't just die and not even try to see her; I wasn't that kind of guy.

I tossed Rick into the back of the SUV and got in. I figured I would get pulled over for the speed I was going but luck was with me and I didn't see a single cop.

As I saw the sign welcoming me back to Mystic Falls I glanced down at the clock. It had been well over an hour since Klaus had died. I thought I should feel sick or have some sort of illness setting in but there was nothing. I suspected that Klaus had been bullshitting about me being a part of his bloodline and I guess I was right. I wanted to go directly back to Sophie but I knew I needed to see what was going on with Lana first.

I didn't need to be a genius to guess she had gone home. She would be running out of time and for all her talk she was rather sentimental. I took the turn off that would lead to her house and slowed as I pulled into the driveway. It was quiet almost completely silent from where I was. I got out of my car and crept closer and then I heard her sobbing her heart out.

Lana was stupid when it came to Klaus but I didn't want her to die. Sophie loved Lana so much she would be devastated to lose her friend. The fact that Lana was still remaining made me wonder if she got a free pass from death because she wasn't technically from here.

I turned and ran back to my car. I had told Sophie to leave town and now I was hoping that she hadn't. I would be able to track her down but I needed to see her now.

I pulled up in front of the boarding house and saw her car still parked outside. I was relieved but only for a second. What if she hadn't left because Rebekah caught up with her? When I made my deal with Elijah he had promised Sophie's safety but now Klaus was dead and I doubted he cared about keeping Sophie safe anymore.

SOPHIE'S POV

"Sophie," Damon's voice said softly from behind me. I spun where I was and saw him lingering in the doorway. He was here, he was home.

Oh god was he a ghost! Am I seeing ghosts? Who cares, he's back. I ran at him and threw myself into his arms.

"You're alive," I cried as I hugged him. "Well technically you're not alive…" Why was I still talking, "But you're still you," I sighed as I kissed his cheek.

Damon didn't answer he just held onto me tighter. I took a deep breath and rested my face on his shoulder and started sobbing. Damon forced me to look at him. Our eyes met and I was so relieved he was here. His lips pressed to mine, it was rough and passionate, a kiss you get when you think it could be your last so it had better be the best one ever. My head was spinning by the time he pulled back and I buried my face into him.

"How are you here?" I asked softly.

"I guess Klaus was lying. We must not be part of his line," he answered quietly. So that meant only Tyler and Lana were…

"Lana?" I asked quietly.

"She's still alive."  
>"How do you know?" I questioned quickly.<p>

"I went to check."

"Thank you," I mumbled into his chest. I would have never been able to go and check on her. It would have been too much. I couldn't be the person to find her. I knew deep down I would have just left town and asked Elijah to do it.

So if Lana, Stefan and Damon were all okay. What did that mean?

"Has anyone heard from Tyler?" I asked nervously.

"I just came straight here," Damon answered as he kissed my cheek and pulled me towards the living room. I curled against him as we flopped down onto the couch. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tighter. I held his hand and let our fingers intertwine. I was still in shock that he was here that he was alive and I could hold him.

We lay together trapped in our own thoughts until my phone started to ring. I ignored it not wanting to talk to anyone than I thought it could be Lana so I grabbed it quickly.

"Hello." I said eagerly hoping it was her.

"Sophie can you come to the hospital?" Stefan asked sounding heart sick.

"What?" I replied totally lost.

"Elena's in transition…can you just meet me here?"

I glanced at Damon who nodded his head once.  
>"Yeah we'll be there soon," I promised as I hung up. My mind was spinning; too much was happening and my emotions had been so scattered I didn't even know what to think. I was on an intense high. I had Damon back everything would work out for everyone. I was positive.<p>

Damon pulled me to my feet and we walked to his car and soon he was leading me along the stark hallways of the Mystic Falls Hospital.

I caught a glimpse of Stefan standing alone down a hall. His face was drawn and stressed. I realized he called me because he couldn't have Lana right now and I was the next best thing.

He pulled me into an unexpected hug. I rubbed his back sympathetically. He let go of me and turned to face Damon. There was a lot of guilt in his eyes.

"What happened tonight Stefan?" Damon questioned severely.

"I was coming back into town and I saw Matt's truck in the river," he choked out. "She was conscious when I got to them… she demanded I take Matt first," Stefan looked scared of Damon's reaction. I was surprised that the writers had let Matt live this long. He had always been a background character but perhaps he had a bigger purpose. Stefan glanced at me trying to gauge where I stood.

Damon dropped my hand and shoved Stefan into the wall. "You idiot!" he hissed, "Why wouldn't you have taken her? She doesn't want our life."

"Damon," I said quietly. "Trust me this was going to happen eventually."

He glared over his shoulder at me but Stefan seemed to be relieved at my words. "Elena was never going to stay a human. That was never in the cards for her."

"How come you didn't tell me before that you saw this," Damon snapped at me as he released Stefan.

"Because I didn't see it in my mind I just understood from the beginning that Elena would turn or die. This is the better option. Why are you so upset about this?" I questioned worriedly.

Damon stared at me, "Because this is a disaster," he said his voice low and deadly.

I felt stirrings of unease in my chest. I knew that if I hadn't come here Damon would still be chasing Elena. What if now that she was changing that would change things between them. No, no, Damon loves me that will not change. My happiness and good mood started to evaporate. Damon and Stefan stood silently sentries by the door to the morgue.

"Why are we letting her wake up here?" I asked confused.

Both boys stared at me confused.

"Turning is scary enough as it is. Are you really sure letting her wake up in the dead house is going to make this easier?"  
>They didn't say a word. I stepped closer to Damon and he stiffened slightly. I wanted to punch him in the face but instead I just walked away.<p>

I paced the hospital not sure where I was going.

"Sophie," A unhappy but familiar voice called out. I turned and saw Caroline running towards me. Her face was red and puffy from crying. Clearly she had heard about Elena.

Caroline wrapped me in a hug that cut off my circulation.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she released me. Her eyes met mine and I could only see a lot of sadness in her appearance. Her normally bubbly infectious attitude was dimmed and she looked a little lost.

"Fine. You heard about Elena," I said quietly.

She nodded and then looked a little scared, "Have you heard from Lana?" she asked softly.

"No," I replied and her lip quivered slightly.

"Tyler?" I asked.

Her eyes welled up and tears spilled down her cheeks, "He didn't make it," she breathed out.

"Oh god," I mumbled as I pulled her into a hug. Tyler was sired to Klaus and he died but Lana didn't. This made no sense at all.

"Does Stefan know that Lana's gone?" Caroline asked softly.

"She's at home. She's still alive," I answered. Caroline pushed me back instantly.

"How is that possible?" she asked her eyes wide and confused.

"We aren't from here Caroline. I fell down the stairs and died on like the second day here but I was fine."

She shook her head and let me go.

"Elena's downstairs in the morgue if you want to go and see her," I commented.

She nodded and departed quickly. The thought that Klaus was still alive just wouldn't leave my mind. Tyler was dead but Lana wasn't. I knew I needed to talk to Damon; he was my sounding board. His input would help steady me.

I walked back down to where I had left him. Stefan and Caroline were off down the hall talking quietly. Damon was still leaning against the wall by the door. He smiled as he saw me.

"Damon I don't think Klaus is dead," I whispered.

"I watched him die. He's dead," Damon answered quietly.

I shook my head and he sighed frustratedly, "Tyler is dead Sophie. He died because he was bonded to Klaus."  
>"But so was Lana," I argued.<p>

Damon groaned irritated, "Just drop it Sophie."  
>"Damon this is serious. What if he's still alive?"<br>"I told you he isn't," he snapped. "Now leave it alone. I have enough to deal with."

I took a step back, "What does that mean?"  
>"Elena is becoming something she doesn't want to be. It's up to me to make sure she doesn't do something stupid."<p>

I rolled my eyes, "Elena will do whatever she wants regardless of your demands Damon."

He looked disbelieving but I knew I was right. I hated that we were fighting. It had been an incredibly long day for everybody so I just linked my hand in his and let the subject drop. Jeremy came slowly down the hallway looking concerned. His eyes were dark and worried. Bonnie was at his side. I let go of Damon and headed for them.

"How you holding up?" I asked Jeremy

"My sister is turning into a vampire. How do you think I'm doing?" he asked darkly.

"Jeremy, she'll still be Elena. You aren't losing your sister."

He wouldn't meet my eyes and so I just walked away. Stefan and Caroline had rejoined Damon and the three of them were huddled together talking quietly.

As I approached they tapered off and I could see a rapid subject change taking place. I pretended I didn't notice.

All of a sudden the three of them paused and looked towards the door. Elena was awake. Damon shoved Stefan back and pushed his way through first. I could hear Elena sobbing loudly and soon both boys were back in the hallway telling Caroline and Bonnie to go in.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"She's scared," Stefan admitted.

"We need to change her now. Let's just get it over with," Damon snapped harshly.

Stefan grimaced, "She needs time Damon. She isn't ready."  
>"Well she needs to get ready. There is blood here and three mature vampires to control her. Now's the best time," I said knowingly.<p>

Stefan shook his head, "No."

"Stefan you are being stupid," Damon hissed vehemently. "She will procrastinate and then die. Is that what you want? Do you want her dead?" he said as he pushed Stefan backwards roughly.

"Damon!" I said in shock. "Stop."  
>"Elena wants to go home," Stefan said quietly. "I'll change her there when she's ready."<p>

I thought of how Stefan was with Lindy when she transitioned. He was terrified that she wouldn't follow through and had been angry but respectful of her wishes. He would be the same with Elena. It was her choice.

"Damon let's just go. We aren't doing any good here," I muttered as I gently touched his arm. He looked down at me and then grabbed my hand and started pulling me back through the hospital. The car ride home was silent and tense. Damon was caught up in the Elena drama and I was exhausted by all of it.

"Will Elena change?" Damon asked me suddenly as I hung my jacket up in the front closet.

"Probably. Damon just don't worry about it. They will get it sorted out."

"No Stefan is stupid. This is his fault. He saved Matt," his voice saturated with disgust, "over Elena."

"I know Damon but it won't change things now and it's not Matt's fault."  
>Damon glared at me but bit his tongue. He poured several bourbons and downed them with ease.<p>

"Stefan wants to feed her animal blood…" Damon said angrily. "He's just going to cause problems. She can't drink that crap. She needs human straight from the vein."

He continued muttering darkly about how disastrous this would all be and eventually I just lost my patience.

"Damon if you are that worried just go and deal with it," I snapped.

He looked startled for a second but regained his composure, "Fine," he sneered. And with that he was gone. I couldn't believe he left me alone tonight. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost four in the morning. No wonder I was so exhausted. I picked myself up off the couch and went and collapsed into bed. When I woke up it was bright out and Damon was getting in beside me.

"Is she changed?" I asked sleepily.

"No," he answered sadly.

"She'll come around Damon. Is Stefan still with her?" I asked as I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Yeah but he's coming home soon. Elena said she needed to think away from him," he answered softly.

I could see from his posture and the set of his shoulders he was feeling guilty about last night. It had been so crazy and insane that I just let it go and wrapped my arms around him and fell back asleep.

LANA'S POV

I wasn't dead. This is not what I had intended. When I watched Klaus burst into flame the only thing that consoled me is that I would be following soon after. Now here I was completely alone. The sun came up slowly and I toyed with the idea of taking off my daylight necklace.

Why was I still here? I should have died hours ago. Was this my punishment? Was I stuck here because truthfully I didn't belong?

I thought about Klaus and a fresh bout of sobs wracked my body. I had been so stupid, to think he had left me; he would have never done that. I was such an idiot. I grabbed his pillow and held it against me crying into it. This was Damon's fault, I hoped he was dead…Stefan too.

I closed my eyes and saw Klaus' body burning for a moment before the coffin slammed shut. I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly trying to dislodge the image plastered in my mind.

My entire soul ached. I would never get him back now. My eyes were burning and I knew I would never get past this. He was everything to me. My world revolved around him. I wasn't dead and I couldn't explain why but I knew that if Klaus was by some insane miracle alive he would have told me right away.

Klaus would be the love of my life. He was everything to me.

I needed to move, to feed, to even shower would be a start. I remained immobile in bed.

Damon had taken him from me. I was alone because of him. Alone for eternity…how would I make it through? I didn't have the courage to just finish myself off and I didn't have the willpower to move. My body was exhausted from all of the emotions pouring through me. I just wanted peace, to be empty for a time…to turn it off.

I felt it, a zing, that little switch in the back of my mind.

_You don't need to cry_, it said, _you don't need to hurt_, it promised, _you don't have to care_…the temptation was too strong. I could hear Klaus in my mind telling me not to turn my humanity off ever. I think he would forgive me for doing this, after all he never intended for me to be here without him.

I hesitated for just a second but the allure was too much. I reached out with my mind and touched at that part of my instinct gently and everything stopped.

The ache in my chest dissipated, the tears stopped flowing. I sat up and smiled. I glanced at the picture of me and Klaus on the wall. It didn't hurt to see his face. I loved him, always would, but now I could compartmentalize that and focus on what I wanted to do next.

Damon had ruined my life I felt like it was only fair to repay the favour. I got out of bed and jumped into the shower. I got dressed and headed downstairs feeling reckless, dangerous, and invincible.

I pulled open the freezer and drained several blood packs in record time. It wasn't satisfying me the way it had before. I needed someone fresh.

I got in my car and plotted my next move. My first step would be to destroy the boarding house, then maybe blow-up Damon's car. Things that would set him off, make him angry and then when I was ready I would take the one thing he loved most on the planet, I would kill Sophie.

I drove into town and spotted a guy on the outskirts. He wasn't anyone I recognized. I pulled over and got out.

He seemed wary until he saw I was just a girl, nothing to be afraid of.

"Hey do you need a ride?" I asked with a friendly smile.

He scoped me out and I felt like he was just as much of a predator as me.

"That would be great," he answered.

"You from around here?"

"No, just backpacking."

Even better, the council wouldn't start jumping up my ass over a dead local.

"Let me help you with that," I said as I saw the duffle bag he was towing behind him. He gave me a wolfish grin which I returned a little coyly.

I helped him pick up the bag and pretended to struggle to get it to the rear passenger's door of my Jeep. I wanted this to be quick and dirty. There wasn't a lot of cover but I didn't care. If anyone drove past they would think we were just lusty lovers.

"Thanks," he said as he leaned a little to close trapping me between his body and the door.

His eyes were dark and full of desire. I had him where I wanted him. I grabbed the plaid shirt he was wearing and roughly spun him so he was pushed against the door.

His eyes got big and he nervously smiled, "You're strong."

"It's just one of my many skills. What's your name?"

"Jared," he said quietly as his eyes raked down my body.

"Do you want to know a secret Jared?"  
>"Uh sure," he said<p>

I wanted him scared, terrified, aware that his life was about to end. I wanted him to fight me, to try to escape; it just made my job much more fun.

"I'm going to kill you," I smiled.

He looked confused, his expression guarded as if wondering if I was joking.

"I'm going to drain the blood out of your system and then drag your body into those trees and let it rot."

"What?" he said looking worried. He shook his head, "I think I'm just gonna walk."

Jared tried to brush past me but I slammed him back against the car roughly.

"What the fuck," he gasped.

I let my eyes go dark and my fangs descend, it was over the top theatrical but I loved it.

He started to panic and struggled to get away. I gained so much pleasure out of pinning him and letting my teeth rip into his jugular. Jared put up a valiant effort but he was no match for me. I sucked the last drop out of his system with great relish. His head sagged against me as he died. I smiled and did exactly what I told him I would, dumping him and his stuff in the tree line.

Feeding like that had been so intense. Feeding in general was a powerful affair but that had topped everything I had ever done. I would always remember Jared with fondness.

I got back in my SUV and checked my appearance. My hair was a little messy from where he had tried to fight me. I ran my hands through it and then focused on the task at hand.


	67. Chapter 67

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Lana's POV_

"_I'm going to drain the blood out of your system and then drag your body into those trees and let it rot."_

"_What?" he said looking worried. He shook his head, "I think I'm just gonna walk." _

_Jared tried to brush past me but I slammed him back against the car roughly._

"_What the fuck," he gasped._

_I let my eyes go dark and my fangs descend, it was over the top theatrical but I loved it._

_He started to panic and struggled to get away. I gained so much pleasure out of pinning him and letting my teeth rip into his jugular. Jared put up a valiant effort but he was no match for me. I sucked the last drop out of his system with great relish. His head sagged against me as he died. I smiled and did exactly what I told him I would, dumping him and his stuff in the tree line. _

_Feeding like that had been so intense. Feeding in general was a powerful affair but that had topped everything I had ever done. I would always remember Jared with fondness._

_I got back in my SUV and checked my appearance. My hair was a little messy from where he had tried to fight me. I ran my hands through it and then focused on the task at hand._

LANA'S POV

A few minutes later I strolled up to the Boarding House, looking at it with new eyes. Now it was a hostile camp instead of a friendly place I loved to go. It would be a shame to burn it to the ground. But hey shit happens.

I paused as I opened the doorway and listened. I could hear Sophie and Damon upstairs in their room. She was giggling and I couldn't quite make out what Damon was saying. I focused my listening again. Stefan was in the library pacing.

I sauntered in and closed the door quietly. I was feeling invincible with my righteous anger leading me on. I wandered through the house and paused as I saw Stefan leaning against the mantle with his back to me a drink in his hand. He seemed troubled.

"Hello Stefan," I said as calmly as I could keeping my expression totally neutral.

He spun eagerly to face me.

"Lana," he said with a worried smile, as if he was happy to see me but scared of what I was going to say. I surveyed him and he took a few steps closer to me.

"How are you?" he asked softly as he got closer. I let a small smile grace my face for a second. Stefan was dead to me. He helped to take Klaus and I would never forgive him. The next second I lunged towards him using my enhanced speed. He was totally unprepared for my assault. I slammed into his chest sending Stefan flying backwards. I heard some of his bones crack as he crashed into the bookshelf causing the shelves to crumble under his momentum.

He sucked in a raspy breath. He had landed on his stomach and was trying to get to his feet. I moved so I was next to him and with as much force as I could I kicked him feeling his ribs snap as he flipped onto his back. I broke the chair next to me and picked up a long sturdy piece of wood.

Stefan's eyes were wide and scared as I started swinging the makeshift stake downwards with as much force as I could muster. My descent was suddenly stopped and I panicked as I realized Damon was the one who had grabbed me. In a flash I was sailing through the air. I crumpled as I slammed into the tall liquor cabinet the glass shattering and slicing into my skin. I could feel the pinpricks of blood welling up all over me. There was a loud thundering and I saw Sophie skidding down the stairs. She was almost to Damon when she lost her balance and her feet shot out from under her. The sound of her falling down the last couple of stairs was enough to distract Damon.

Stefan was still gasping on the floor from my earlier assault so I sped towards Damon. I slammed him to the floor from behind. He grunted in surprise. He was helpless as I pinned him underneath me and locked my fingers in his hair. With a quick movement I lifted his face up and then drove it directly into the hard wood floor breaking his nose. The crunch of his bones shattering was oh so satisfying.

I felt Stefan's arms around me and I was once again sailing through the air but I was running on pure rage. The pain of impact didn't even register as I smashed into the doorframe. These people had taken Klaus and I had nothing to lose. I snapped up to my feet in an instant and noticed that Sophie was closer than either of the boys. I had come here to ruin Damon's life and I might as well just jump to the good stuff.

STEFAN'S POV

The force that Lana had slammed into me with had left me breathless. She crushed my ribs when she kicked me. She bent low over top of me and our eyes met for a second and I knew her humanity was off. That's when I noticed the stake in her hands. Losing Klaus was going to be hard for her but I was alarmed when I didn't see anything but a smile on her face as she lifted the stake and started bringing it towards my chest. I heard Damon coming and wasn't surprised in the least when he appeared directly behind Lana. Her mouth popped into a faint 'oh' of surprise as her quest to kill me was denied. Damon latched onto her and threw her as hard as he could away from us.

I was still gasping trying to draw air into my lungs so I didn't see her hit the cabinet but I heard the explosion of glass and cracking wood. My eyes trained on Sophie who was running down the stairs looking scared but resilient as if she could protect all of us.

Damon was blocking me and eyeing Lana carefully. Lana stepped into my view and there was blood dripping down her face and small tinkling of glass as it pushed its way out of her skin and hit the floor.

Sophie was moving too fast and had too much momentum as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her feet shot straight out from under her. She rolled down the last few steps letting out a small shriek of surprise. Damon's concentration was broken for a second and he glanced back to check on her. Lana blurred towards him levelling him to the ground. The fact that she got the drop on him surprised me. I managed to clamber to my feet. I had to protect Damon who was now staring up at a terrified Sophie. Lana slammed his face into the ground. I grabbed her from behind and tossed her off of him. I didn't want to hurt Lana but I overshot and she crashed heavily into the doorway. I realized my mistake to late as I saw her now closer to Sophie than us.

Damon glared at me for a second before he and I both started running to intercept her. Her fingers closed around the air inches from Sophie. I had her arms pinned as Damon got in front of her. I saw his hands snap out and the next second the sound of Lana's neck breaking resonated through the room.

She became dead weight instantly. I scooped her up and cradled her against my chest. The three of us just stared at each other not saying a word.

"What the fuck!" Sophie screeched.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her quickly, his eyes scanning her for any signs of injury.

Sophie's eyes drifted to Lana and she started shaking her head as if mentally trying to disagree with what she knew was happening to her best friend.

"She shut it off didn't she," Sophie said quietly. "It's off isn't it? Lana turned off her humanity," she said breathlessly.

"We can fix her," I said instantly in reply. I knew I could bring her back. I had too.

Damon looked sceptical but kept his mouth shut.

"What are we going to do with Lana?" Sophie asked looking at me.

"Well her first stop is the basement and we'll go from there," Damon answered.

My arms tightened instinctively around Lana. She didn't mean to do this. She just lost control. But Damon was right, until we could help her we needed to make sure everyone else was safe. It seemed wrong to put her down there though. I knew how scared she was of the basement. She always made me run to get her blood packs just for that reason. Damon took away my hesitation as he took her from my arms and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He disappeared towards the basement leaving me with a shaken Sophie.

"How can we fix this?" she asked looking at me like I had all the answers.

"I don't know," I replied.

Sophie's eyes widened in horror, "Lexi fixed you all the time…Stefan you need to bring her back."

"I would shut mine off from guilt and bloodlust. Lana is grieving and that alone makes her different than me. I don't know if what Lexi did will work but we'll try it."  
>Sophie looked relieved, "So where do we start?"<br>"We need to dry her out. If she's not running on so much blood we can reach her easier," I said quickly.

"What about the emotional part of it."

"Anything that will make her feel something will work. It doesn't matter what the emotion is as long as it's there."  
>Sophie stared at me, "So her family? Would that work?"<br>"Hello, we just killed her boyfriend I don't think family is a good card to play right now." Damon interjected as he came back in.

"No Damon her real family," Sophie huffed.

"It's a good place to start," I said. Lana had told me about her family multiple times and I remembered everything she said but I figured it would be better if Sophie brought them up.  
>"She'll be sleeping for a while but as soon as she wakes up we'll start," I promised her. Damon remained dubious but Sophie seemed hopeful.<p>

I had not expected Lana to go so far in this direction. I knew she would have emotional fallout from losing Klaus but I needed her to realize she was better than him. Getting rid of Klaus was necessary, she would be happier without him in the long run. He was bad and he poisoned everything it was only a matter of time until he had ruined all of the good in her. I did this to protect Elena and to save Lana. I would get Lana past this and work at going back to how she and I were supposed to be.

LANA'S POV

Fuck! I felt the dirt under me and I knew exactly where I was, I didn't even need to open my eyes. I was in the jail cell in the Salvatore basement.

I pushed myself up and brushed the dirt off. So what was their big plan, keep me locked down here for eternity? I walked over to the door and tested it. I expected it to be locked and it was. I kicked it once, it didn't budge, again I hadn't expected it to but I figured I should test it out. The cell was small and there was a narrow cot that looked like it had seen better days.

The light overhead was a single bulb. The whole thing was very creepy. The walls were bare and under the dirt I suspected I would find cement. I was trapped until further notice.

I heard the door open and feet thundering down the stairs. Sophie's face appeared in the small grated window.

"How could you Lana? Why? Why would you turn off your humanity?" she yelled. I could see she had been crying.

I sighed, "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie."

She eyed me warily and I laughed as I realized she was scared of me now. Good, she should be.

"So how long are you going to keep me down here?" I asked.

"Until we can fix you," she answered meeting my eyes.

"I didn't realize I was broken," I commented wryly.

"Turn it back on," Sophie demanded.

"But this is so much more fun."

"Then you aren't getting out of here," Sophie snapped quickly.

I blurred towards the door. She stepped back her eyes widening.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry," I breathed letting my eyes well up.

"Lana," she said hopefully.

I laughed and she took a step closer her eyes flashing with anger, "You don't scare me."

"I know...but do you know what should scare you? The fact that for all the times people have been locked in here someone always lets them out," I taunted malevolently.  
>"Not until you're better," she said stepping closer.<p>

"Sophie, when I get out of here do you know what I'm going to do?" I asked her with a simper and a flirty pout. She watched me nervously as I leaned against the door.

"No guesses? Well let me tell you…I'm going to rip your head right off your body and leave your pathetic carcass in Damon's bed," I said coldly, detached.

She took several steps back, the fight in her eyes disappearing and revealing fear.

"You're fucking sick," she shouted. The next second I heard her feet on the stairs as she ran up them, a small whimper as the door slammed.

Scaring her had made me feel better. I sat down on the bed thinking of what else I could say to upset her.

I flopped down on the bed and waited knowing I wouldn't be alone for long. I heard a light tread on the steps, Stefan appeared in front of the door.

"Hey," he said slowly testing me to see what mood I was in.  
>"Mr. Salvatore," I answered with a gentle incline of my head. Stefan walked to the door way and passed me a damp towel.<p>

'For the blood," he sighed sounding sad. I grabbed the offering and started wiping my face and into my hairline.

"How are you feeling?" he asked cautiously as I handed him the gory towel back.

"I'm locked in your basement, I'll give you five guesses to how I'm feeling."

He smiled, "Well if you want out you know what you have to do."

I stared at him as if I didn't understand.

"Just turn on your humanity," he said slowly.

"Oh the humanity," I crowed with a grin.

He didn't smile he just stared at me.

"Are you trying to see into my soul?" I asked.

"So you think your soul is still there?"  
>"Of course it is."<p>

His eyes turned all mournful and I knew this was it, the Stefan Salvatore inspirational speech.

"Lana, please turn it back on. This isn't you," lame beginning, typical. "You aren't a bad person, this isn't the person Klaus fell in love with, and even he didn't want you to turn off your humanity," he paused waiting to see the effect Klaus' name had on me.

"You're right Stefan," I breathed, "How did I not see it before, thank you. You've pulled me from the black hole that my sins could have created…well except for Jared, your speech wasn't quick enough to save him and it certainly won't be enough to save Elena or Sophie."

"Let me guess you're going to rip off Elena's head and leave her body in my bed," he said wryly.

"Of course not, that's the Sophie Special," I laughed. "No Elena's will be much better."

"Tell me about it," he said softly.

"I haven't really finessed out the details but since it was your idea to put Klaus in a coffin I think I'll probably lock her in one for a bit then light her on fire. You can watch, after all I did."

"And it made you angry? To see him die."

"Sad."

He looked pleased. Well it was true, watching Klaus burn made me sad. I could own up to that.

"Do you miss him?"

"Not as much anymore."

"Just turn it back on," he urged.

"Why don't you turn yours off? We could have an awful lot of fun together," I assured.

He shook his head.

"Come on Stefan," I said as I stood up and walked towards the door. "We'll kill Sophie together. I'll even let you decapitate her," I promised in a sing-song voice. If Stefan was the one to do it, it would hurt Damon so much more. "Then we can leave this shitty little town and go anywhere we want."

It was lies as soon as he let me out he was on the fucking list. He had gotten Klaus killed. Stefan and Damon were both dead, but only once they knew what it was like to lose the person they loved most. I wanted both of them begging me to end their pathetic little lives.

Stefan leaned against the door, "You know I won't do that. Elena needs me."

"And you didn't think that I might need Klaus?" I questioned. "Come on Stefan you had to think this is what would happen if you actually killed him."

Stefan's eyes bored into mine and I could tell her really believed I would have been fine.

I laughed once, harsh and low.

"You should know Elena's in transition," Stefan said suddenly.

I paused, "Well that sucks." Klaus was dead so he didn't need her to be human any longer.

"Really?" Stefan asked in shock.

"Of course. I wasn't intending to have to deal with Elena for eternity," I replied evenly.

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked.

"I was expecting her to die within a reasonable amount of time as a human…Oh well she's not cut out for our life Stefan. She'll kill herself soon enough."

"Don't say that," he breathed looking scared and I realized that was his deepest fear.

I smirked, "Stefan the first life she takes will destroy her. She will hate herself because she'll love how draining someone felt and it will be too much."

"I can get her through this. I can save her," he countered desperately.

"Oh if anyone can transition her it will be Damon," I replied.

"No," he breathed.

"Yes. You don't have any control at all Stefan, you're weak in her eyes. Damon will be there to pick up the pieces and patch her back together…But can you love her now that she's different?"

Stefan glared at me, "I love her no matter what."  
>I smirked, "Will you love her when she is going wild and feeding. Blood all over her hands. You can't handle that sort of stuff yet Stefan."<br>"I want her to stay on my diet."

I laughed contemptuously, "That won't work. She needs control. Too bad you killed Klaus, he showed me the ropes and look how well adjusted I am."

Stefan shook his head and stared at the ground. As fascinating as Elena wasn't I wanted to know what I was doing with my life.

"So what was your plan then as far as I'm concerned? That I would cry and be sad but slowly move on and get over Klaus?"

"That's what I hoped for. I never thought you would turn it off, he told you not to."

"You're a fool Stefan."  
>"Please Lana," he begged.<p>

I could see the guilt in his face; he was blaming himself for my current state. How perfect. The more damage I could inflict the more he would hate himself and the better I would feel.

"Please Stefan," I mocked. "You had to know this is where I would go. Feeling this is much better than crying in bed over a dead man."

"I know it hurt to lose him. I get it Lana. But you just need to get through those feelings and you'll be all the better for it."

This was just getting absurd, "Oh Stefan, you will never understand. Klaus was the reason I kept my humanity intact. Without him I have no reason to."  
>"What about me and Sophie?"<p>

"The people who killed him? Yes I would want to make sure I stay happy for the pair of you." I said laying the sarcasm heavily into my voice. "Do you even listen to yourself sometimes? Maybe now you'll stop being so reliant on me to fix your sad life," I said vindictively.

He glared at me for a second, "What you're doing right now won't be worth the pain you'll feel later when you come back. And trust me no matter how much we fight it our humanity will start to slip back in slowly making us hate ourselves and what we've done, who we've become," he warned.

He leaned in close to the door his head resting against it. I mirrored him, our faces nearly touching only separated by the reinforced door

"So what's your plan Stefan? Keep me your captive until judgement day is upon us?" I asked wryly.

Stefan stepped back from the door, "No, we're going to quit feeding you."  
>"A slow death…not your usual style." I commented laughingly. HOLY FUCK! Was he serious? We're they slowly going to let me desiccate?<p>

"No we aren't going to kill you, just make you more passive, easier to reach," he answered.

"Oh, the Lexi treatment," I said feeling nervous.

He smiled a little, knowing I was worried.

"Do we have time for one last hurrah?" I asked jokingly trying to put on a brave face.

"No, you've fed quite well today. So remember how good that felt because it's the last drink you'll have in a while," he said quietly as he disappeared back up the stairs.

Fuck my life.

SOPHIE"S POV

"How is she?" I asked hurriedly as Stefan reappeared at the top of the stairs.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I guess we'll just need time."

Stefan's gaze travelled to Damon, "Do you think we should get back to Elena?" he questioned warily.

Damon shrugged impassively. I knew deep down he was pissed at Stefan for getting Elena killed and her being in transition but Elena becoming a vampire had always been an inevitability in my mind.

"I think I'm gonna try talking to Lana again," I said quickly, stopping their fight before it could start.

Damon looked slightly alarmed.

"Are you sure that's a good plan?" he questioned.

"It's the only one I have right now," I replied.

No matter what she said I wouldn't be scared. I wouldn't run. Never again would she have the satisfaction of hurting me. Every time I showed fear or sadness it just gave the soulless part of her more power.

I made my steps sure and confident as I approached her door. I glanced in and she was lying on the bed.

"What would your mother say?" I said harshly, hoping to jar her back to herself.

"She would say kill Sophie for costing you the love of your life."  
>"No, she would say Klaus deserved to die and you are better off without him and then she would quickly high five me," I snapped back.<p>

A cold anger stole over Lana's face and I felt a bit of fear. No I was fine she couldn't get out of there.

"Are you done?" Lana asked slightly bored.

"No. Think about your family."  
>"You mean Klaus," she hissed.<p>

"Your mom…sister…niece."

"Shut your mouth Sophie," she breathed.

"They would be ashamed off you," I said harshly.

Lana swung her legs off the bed and stood up quickly. Her saunter to the doorstep was measured and controlled but I could see the unease in her posture.

"Sophie, you are starting to irritate me. When I kill you it won't be fast, it will be long and slow and Damon will watch," she smiled broadly at whatever gory images were in her mind.

"Sure it will," I answered bravely even though I was unnerved. Lana paused her head resting against the door. She pursed her lips and tapped her fingernails rhythmically.

I wanted to upset her jar her into feeling anything.

"How long would you and Klaus have lasted?" I asked. "He would have gotten bored of you eventually, ran off, and left you alone. He's abandoned everyone else. Why would you think you were special?"

Lana's blue eyes narrowed and I felt her make eye contact with me.

"Sophie do you know what I would love?" she smiled. "I would love for you to go upstairs. Walk to the kitchen grab that large chef's knife out of the knife block…"

I wanted to silence her to turn away, but I was held in place by her words, not able to flinch away or speak. She seemed to see my concern and a hint of confusion passed over her before she gave me a giant grin that was terrifying

"Take that knife and slit your own throat. Don't tell anyone what you are going to do though."

"Okay." I mumbled. Holy shit, she was compelling me. What the fuck! This was impossible no one could compel me. This wasn't happening.

"Well run along." Lana smirked.

I nodded and turned and started up the stairs. This was wrong, crazy, this wasn't happening.  
>"You okay?" Damon asked as he met me at the top of the stairs.<p>

"Uh-huh." I answered distractedly. I needed to get to the kitchen, to carry out Lana's wishes. Killing myself was wrong but she wanted me to do it so I didn't have a choice. Damon was momentarily distracted by Stefan. I used the time to duck around him and head for my destination.

The kitchen was dark and I flipped on a light. The knife block sat near the stove, I had never paid it much mind but now I couldn't help but focus on the dark wood, the black handles. I walked over and grabbed the end of the knife. It was cold and a little heavy. The sound of it releasing from the block made me shiver. I caught my reflection in the microwave door. My eyes were wide and terrified. I was so scared and for a second I wished she had made me unafraid of what I was about to do.

Tears slipped down my cheeks and I thought of Damon. The cold metal touched my neck. I shut my eyes and quickly pulled the blade across my throat. The gash was deep and sure, no hesitation. I caught a sight of blood flowing down my front like a disgusting collar before I dropped to the floor.

LANA'S POV

Well this was easier than I thought it would be. When I was talking to Sophie I hadn't meant to compel her. I had really meant what I said but I was stunned when I realized what was happening. I should have tried compelling her earlier.

I focused my listening, I heard her go into the kitchen, I grinned this was it, she would kill herself and that would be it. I would win!

I heard nothing for a moment and seconds later there was a loud thump as she hit the floor. My pleasure was intense and exhilarating.

"Sophie?" Damon called out. He and Stefan raced to the kitchen. I prayed he was too late to save her. There was a tense silence.

"Come on Sophie," Damon whispered, desperate and low. "Don't leave me, come on. You're gonna be okay."

I couldn't tell if he was saving her or getting lost in grief. There was a sharp intake of breath and then Sophie started sobbing.

Fuck…

Suddenly Damon was back on his feet and I could hear him racing towards me.

Double Fuck…

I didn't even have time to move or run before he was slamming into me at full tilt. I felt my head smash off the bed frame then the floor. He had easily cracked my ribs with the force of his blow. His blue eyes were clouded over with extreme hatred and rage.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," he snarled.

I threw my arms up to block his next assault. I felt my bones break but I managed to deflect him. I struggled trying to keep myself alive long enough for Stefan to come and save my ass.

Damon placed a well-aimed kick to my ribs and I cried out with the pain of it. I could hardly breathe and my head was throbbing. Damon was poised over top of me a stake in his hand. I braced myself and waited to die. Nothing happened. I caught a glimpse of Stefan tossing Damon backwards.

The door was open if I could throw down Stefan I could get past them both. I rolled to my feet and got a few steps in before Stefan slammed me against the wall.

"Damn it Lana," he grunted. I could see how angry and upset he was. Damon moved so he was standing behind him.

"We need to kill her," he demanded.

"No," Stefan snapped back.

"She's too dangerous now."  
>"We'll give Sophie some vervain and this won't happen again."<br>"She's not in there anymore Stefan."  
>"Damon she needs time."<p>

Time to perfect my plans on how I was going to kill them all, I thought darkly.

There was movement by the door. I looked over and saw Sophie. The front of her shirt was soaked with blood; there was a pink puckered line around her throat where she had cut herself. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dark and angry. She was terrifying to look at, almost like something out of a horror movie. She walked towards me our eyes never leaving each other's faces.

"I'm done with you," she hissed, her voice raspy. She moved quickly her hand flashing out. I caught sight of a vervain dart seconds before it punctured my neck.

I screamed once, the pain was indescribable. It burnt with a fury sweeping over me like a fire. My head started to get fuzzy. Stefan dropped me gently to the ground as I blacked out.

SOPHIE'S POV

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked letting his hand slide into mine. The three of us stared at the now unconscious Lana.

"Scared," I answered. He pulled me out of the basement and up to our room. I was starting to shake. I had almost died, because of Lana.

"It's okay, you're safe," Damon murmured as he raised my arms over my head and pulled my shirt off.

He did his best not to let my shirt brush my face but the chilling blood scraped my cheek and I was sick to my stomach. I threw up directly on the floor at his feet.

I waited for his normal sarcastic comment but he didn't say anything he just carried me to the bathroom.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked him quietly as he turned on the shower.

"Give Stefan a few days to 'fix' her and then I'll take care of it." he answered without looking at me.

"Okay. Umm…." I said knowing he meant to kill her.

If Lana was in there she would want this. She wouldn't want an evil version of herself threatening the ones she loved. But Stefan would need time to work with her.

I would have to make Damon back off and give him space to do that. I didn't want her dead. I would let him take a breather after out near miss and then I would talk him out of his anger. Stefan could save Lana, he had to.

I brushed my teeth and climbed into the shower. The water was red streaked as it went down the drain. Damon disappeared for a few minutes and I caught the smell of a lemony cleaner. He was truly the best man ever.

I got out of the shower and changed into a pair of sweats and a thick sweater.

I crawled into bed and Damon crawled in behind me, his arms pulling me into him.

"Feeling better?" he asked as I rolled to face him.

I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me once gently. I sniffed once trying not to cry.

"You're safe Soph, I've got you." He promised as his cheek on the top of my head, his hands rubbing my back gently. Damon held me until I quit shaking. I stole a glance at him and his eyes were dark and distracted, stress and worry lingering around his mouth.

"Stefan and I need to go back to Elena's. She's going to wake up soon. Do you want to come with us?" he asked gently.

I was exhausted, after everything that had happened.

"Lana?" I asked. She was my biggest concern.

"She'll be out for hours. Stefan reinforced the door. I damaged it a bit when I went down there. You'll be safe," he promised.

"I'm just going to sleep for a bit then. How do you think Elena's going to be when she wakes up?"  
>"Confused, angry," he answered quietly.<p>

"She adapts quickly and easily even if at times rather unwillingly."

"I'll call and check on you in a bit," he said before rolling off the bed. He tucked the blankets around me to keep me warm, kissed my cheek and took off out the door. I heard him and Stefan leave and I got scared.

What had happened today was terrifying. I almost killed myself. I cried for a few minutes and then I finally drifted off. It was light out when I woke up. I sat up and yawned wondering what had forced me awake. I got out of bed and went pee and changed into jeans and pulled on some runners. I was to unnerved to stay here alone now that I was feeling better. The group was congregating at Elena's and that just seemed like a better place to be right now.

There was a dull thud just down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered, not really sure who I was talking to. Holy shit was Lana out?

I ran towards the bed and started searching for my phone. The door banged open and I hit the floor quickly.

"On the other side," a man's voice said loudly.

"Don't worry, we're here to save you," a second voice said quickly.

They were human, they had to be. I stood up. It was two men dressed in swat gear their guns were now pointed at the floor.

"Get out of my house," I demanded.

"Don't be scared," Lackey One said soothingly, "We won't let them hurt you anymore."

"What?" I whispered completely confused.

"Do you think it's compulsion?" One whispered to Two.

"Most likely."

They knew about Damon! They had to be from the founder's council. What was going on? They moved closer.

"Is anyone else in the house?" Two asked quickly.

I thought about Lana in the basement. "No," I answered.

"Where are the Salvatore brothers?" One asked.

I shook my head, "Get out, this is trespassing, you have no right to be here."

"We don't want to hurt you, but you need to come with us," Two demanded.

"I've done nothing wrong. You can't order me about."  
>"One chance to come peacefully."<p>

I was torn, I wouldn't be able to fight them off and I doubted that Lana would do it for me. Damon would want me to keep myself safe and he would come find me soon as he could. I stepped out from behind the bed and walked slowly towards them.


	68. Chapter 68

**_Author's Note: Sorry that it's taking so long between updates. I had a bunch of stuff written but had to scrap it as certain things happened in the show. So i have been doing lots of rewrites and will hopefully be able to update a little more often from now on. I appreciate all of you who have kept reading my story for so long. You're the best!_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Vampire Diaries:<em>

_Sophie's POV_

_There was a dull thud just down the hall._

"_What the hell was that?" I whispered, not really sure who I was talking to. Holy shit was Lana out?_

_I ran towards the bed and started searching for my phone. The door banged open and I hit the floor quickly._

"_On the other side," a man's voice said loudly._

"_Don't worry, we're here to save you," a second voice said quickly._

_They were human, they had to be. I stood up. It was two men dressed in swat gear their guns were now pointed at the floor._

"_Get out of my house," I demanded._

"_Don't be scared," Lackey One said soothingly, "We won't let them hurt you anymore."_

"_What?" I whispered completely confused._

"_Do you think it's compulsion?" One whispered to Two._

"_Most likely."_

_They knew about Damon! They had to be from the founder's council. What was going on? They moved closer._

"_Is anyone else in the house?" Two asked quickly._

_I thought about Lana in the basement. "No," I answered._

"_Where are the Salvatore brothers?" One asked._

_I shook my head, "Get out, this is trespassing, you have no right to be here."_

"_We don't want to hurt you, but you need to come with us," Two demanded._

"_I've done nothing wrong. You can't order me about."  
>"One chance to come peacefully."<em>

_I was torn, I wouldn't be able to fight them off and I doubted that Lana would do it for me. Damon would want me to keep myself safe and he would come find me soon as he could. I stepped out from behind the bed and walked slowly towards them._

LANA'S POV

Everything hurt. I needed to feed badly. I remained on the ground where they had left me.

"Clear," said a man upstairs. My eyes flashed open. That wasn't a voice I recognized. What was going on? I heard footsteps on the stairs. Humans by the sheer amount of noise they were making. I was getting out of here. I listened trying to figure out how many others were in the house. I could hear people outside and upstairs. Maybe fifteen men all together, I could get past them.

Then again if they were ballsy enough to come into this house they had to know who and what we were. The steps got closer. I moved so I was pressed against the wall and crouched down. When they pushed open that door I knew they would point in my direction so I would have to move fast. The lock made a loud metallic clang as it slid back. I waited, the door pushed open slowly and as soon as I saw a black boot I moved. I knocked man number one to the ground, hopped over him snapped number twos neck and then went back and twisted number ones head until it almost came clean off. There was blood on my hands but I could smell the vervain. I wiped my hands down number ones chest getting the blood off. I pulled them into the cell and checked them over. They were fucking loaded for bear; all of their weapons were laced with wood or vervain. Secret council was my guess. I was still weak and needed to feed. I snuck across the hall and drained three blood bags as quick as I could. I needed to get the hell out of here.

I listened at the top of the stairs. As far as I could tell it was a clean shot to get out of the house. I raced down the hall towards the kitchen, there was still blood on the floor from Sophie's _accident_.

I opened a window and dropped to the ground.

I heard a rifle cock. I dodged out of the way the shot went off missing me completely. I deeked around the guy and disarmed him quickly.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be used as a human shield?" I asked him quietly.

"Vampire whore," he snapped angrily.

"Ouch. I'll have you know only one of those terms is correct," I smiled.

"We are going to kill all of you," he muttered, his heart pounding in fear.

"Well _you_ won't kill anyone," I informed him placing a gentle kiss on his cheek just to freak him out and disgust him a little more before I locked my hand around his throat and yanked straight back. Sure it was a little gory but I needed to use him as a distraction to get past the others. Now that I was outside I knew there were more men than I had estimated. I let his body drop but kept hold of his head. I lobbed it high and hard to where I could hear a group of people. The startled gasp they made as the head hit home let me know I had succeeded. They started looking around for the culprit going in the wrong direction entirely. As soon as they were around the corner I darted out blurring for the line of trees. I saw Sophie being put into a cop car and then being left alone. Her demeanour was murderous, her face set in harsh angry lines. I paused, waiting for any oncoming onslaughts but nothing happened. I picked up a pine cone and tossed it towards the window where I could see her face.

She flinched at the noise but started looking around. She spotted me and I waved. Her eyes became huge and scared. I blew her a kiss, just for dramatic emphasis and ran off into the trees. I ran past my old house and saw a couple of cars outside. I assumed this was Alaric's doing. He would be the only one to benefit by telling the council about all of us. Good thing he was fucking dead.

KLAUS' POV

Bonnie was glaring at me again. I was doing my best not to kill her for irritating me so much.

"Why do the Salvatore's have Lana?" I asked again.

She didn't answer she just ignored me. I had assumed that when I had burned in the coffin Rebekah and Elijah would have the presence of mind to look after her. I had overheard Bonnie talking to Stefan on the phone. He was upset over something that had happened with Lana, I had caught the words, basement and desiccation before Bonnie hung up.

"Tell me what's going on Bonnie," I demanded.

"Get out of Tyler's body," she argued.

"Put me back in mine then," I said quickly.

"I can't."

"Then I guess I'll just stay in Tyler," I shrugged. "Now tell me what is going on with Lana."

"Why do you care?" she huffed. "You're a monster." Even though the words were muttered under her breath I heard them.

"Lana is important to me," I said seriously.  
>She softened a little, "When Lana saw you die she turned off her humanity."<p>

I froze in place. What the hell was going on? I guess her reaction to my death made sense but I didn't think she would go so quickly into that area. I figured it would take a couple days for her to reach that level. My plan had been to tell her as soon as I could that I was alive and hopefully avoid all this. In my mind I had it all planned out, I would get my body back and go home where she would be waiting for me and it would be perfect and she would be so happy to see me it wouldn't matter that I had to let her think I was dead.

When she had stormed off to chase Sophie and said she would hate me I had almost killed her but something had stopped me and when the Salvatore's stopped my heart she was all I could think about. All of our fighting and anger seemed so pointless. I love her and she loves me, that is all that is important.

"Where is she now?" I asked quickly.

"She went to the boarding house to kill Sophie."  
>Saves me from having to do it later.<p>

"Damon and Stefan stopped her and put her in their basement, Stefan is hoping they can persuade her to turn it back on."

"Seems reasonable," I answered. I loved Lana as she was. I had been curious as to who she would become if she ever turned her humanity off but I never wanted that to happen. I was more alarmed then I wanted Bonnie to know. To get back into my body was now an imperative.

"I think I might have a way to save Elena," Bonnie said quietly.

"She's dead, I could care less," I answered.

"I might be able to save her as a human."

That was more interesting but highly unlikely. She picked up her spell book and flipped through it. My phone was going off again. Carol Lockwood kept calling me. It was irritating to talk to her but a necessity.

I walked into the other room of the crypt and sat down on a dusty coffin.

"Ahh, you incessant woman." I groaned. "Hey mom what's up?" I asked hoping I sounded as slow witted as Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler thank god. Are you okay?"  
>"Fine. Why? What's going on?"<p>

"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning the council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler don't tell me where you are the less I know the better," she whined pathetically.

"Mom I'm okay relax," I sighed.

"You didn't answer your phone honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline," she cried

I felt something troubling settle deep in me, "Why? What happened to Caroline?"

"The council took her."

"What do you mean they took her?" I asked. Was the council so foolish that they thought they could dare stand against vampires?

"They captured Rebekah Mikaelson and they raided the Salvatore house, they destroyed the vervain, and took Sophie."

My heart stopped. If Lana turned her humanity off she would be foolish and reckless. She could very well be dead already.

"What about Lana?"

"What about her?"

"She was there."

"Then they wold have her," Carol answered sounding confused as to why this would bother me so much.

"I'll call you later mom," I said before hanging up.

I didn't want to expose myself, I was weak and vulnerable in this body but I wouldn't let them take Lana.

"Bonnie, I need you to do a locator spell for me," I demanded as I rejoined her.

"What? Why?" she asked worriedly.

"The council has Lana I need to find her."

"I can't find Lana."  
>"Why not?"<br>"We have no connection to her."  
>I gestured to myself.<p>

"If you were in your body but you're squatting in Tyler's."  
>"Then search for Caroline. The council will have them together."<p>

She nodded. Within minutes she had a location and I came up with a plan as quick as I could. I would kill all of them if she was hurt, no one would be safe. Up until this point I had been playing fair they still didn't really understand what would happen if I lost control.

I stole a car on the outskirts of town and moved so I would intercept the convoy transporting them. My plan was simple ambush, rescue and run. The others were on their own. As soon as I had Lana we were out of here.

I saw cop cars and a large reinforced steel van. I waited impatiently until they were close enough before driving the stolen car into the side of the cop car. The van swerved to miss but was to close and flipped rolling a few times before coming to a stop on its side.

The men who were still alive to protect the town I easily dispatched with a ruthless delight. I pulled open the back of the van and saw Caroline and Rebekah. Where the hell was Lana? I ripped the door off the hinges.

Caroline's eyes widened as she saw me.

"Tyler," she said hopefully. I grabbed her ropes and freed her.

Rebekah looked at me. She hadn't taken care of Lana so why the hell would I take care of her.

"Where's Lana?" I demanded. I had a fear that she was already dead.

"She was never with us," Rebekah answered.  
>I pulled Caroline out of the wreckage and set her on the ground.<p>

"Keep them busy little sister," I taunted before turning away from Rebekah.

"That's not possible," she breathed out as if not believing that I was actually alive.

I heard Rebekah faintly scream my name but Caroline were already miles away. I kept urging her on until I knew we were in the clear. I stopped and listened but heard nothing but her heavy breathing.

"Tyler," she cried as she threw herself at me. She was like an octopus as she clung to me seeming to be everywhere at once, her lips desperate for contact.

"Get off of me," I said as I shoved her down roughly.

"Tyler?" she asked confused and hurt by my rejection.

"Was Lana with you?" I asked quickly. "Did you see her or find out if they have her? Do you know where you were going?"  
>"Lana? You want to talk about Lana? I thought you were dead Tyler!" she screeched. "Is this about Klaus? Are you sired to protect her by that asshole?"<p>

"Come on love, tell me how you really feel," I said evenly.

Her eyes narrowed and she seemed to be concentrating hard. She was a smart girl but I think she wasn't willing to accept the idea that I wasn't Tyler.

"Klaus," she breathed out horrified. "Get out of Tyler now!" she said stomping her foot like a child. "Right now," she harped on indignantly.

"I want to but first I need my body back."  
>"Well you are a smoking cinder, go into someone else."<p>

"I need to be me."  
>"Just be someone else for a bit and give me back Tyler."<br>"Have you met Lana? She is a hazard to herself. I need my body and everything I am capable of to protect her."  
>Caroline chewed her lip nervously as she looked at me, "You love her don't you."<br>"Of course I do."  
>"I'll help you find her if you promise to jump bodies to someone else and give me Tyler."<p>

I intended to kill Tyler if they didn't put me back. So she could have his empty shell when I was through with him.

"Deal," I answered

LANA'S POV

It was glorious to be free again. a small voice in my head warned me that I should just run for it and get the hell out of town but before I left I wanted to see Stefan again. Just so he knew I was out and that the council had Sophie. Perhaps he and Damon would die in a strange half assed rescue attempt. A girl could hope.

I walked down the main street drawing a few strange looks. I glanced down, I had blood splotches on my shirt. I ducked into a store and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a sweater and walked out. I was elated with my first shop lifting experience. I had never done that before, I was always the kind to pay my bills and be honest. I strolled down the road to Elena's. I was going to go up to the front door but changed my mind. If I wanted to start an epic vampire battle I would want the privacy the back yard offered. I hopped the fence and strode quickly to the door. I knocked twice and waited.

"Come on Stefan." I called out. There was no answer. Well I was willing to risk exposure. Elena's neighbours never seemed to pay attention to anything that happened on this street. I jumped the fence and started up the steps. There was a bang and a burning pain in my shoulder. I fell towards the door pushing it open before being stopped in place by the barrier keeping me out.

"Lana," Stefan called as he saw me. I glanced up and saw Stefan surrounded by men carrying weapons.

"The other Mikaelsen girl," a pompous voice above me said sounding so pleased. Another pain erupted along my spine and the vervain overwhelmed my system causing me to black out.

SOPHIE'S POV

As we drove out of town I started to suspect the worst. Like they were going to kill me and leave me in the woods sort of worst.

The drive didn't take much longer, I saw a field with a large herd of cows. I had always loved the country, we turned onto a long gravel road which I soon realized was a driveway. I spotted a barn a few hundred yards to the left of the low ranch style home. It all looked so peaceful except for the gun toting men walking around in bullet proof vests. I was not normally a violent person but I really hoped that Damon would slaughter all of them.

"You must be Sophie," a man said with a warm smile as he walked onto the porch. "I'm Pastor Young."

A man of god…was he on some sort of fucked up holy war?

"Now there is nothing to be afraid of you're safe with us. We'll save you," he assured me.

I stared at him. He was deranged, dangerous. Something about him just said he was bad news. Behind the calm and warm demeanor something dark lurked. Not like Klaus who was psycho crazy, this guy was the type to believe he was always doing what is right. Klaus knew when he was being an ass, this guy I suspected always felt justified.

"What is all this?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"As you must be aware you have been held hostage by the vampire brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore. We believe they've compelled you but don't worry you will have the full possession of your mind back as soon as we have them killed."  
>"You have no idea what you are playing with here," I warned.<p>

He smiled at me the way you would a petulant child.

"Alaric said you might be difficult but Sophie you need to know. Whatever the vampires have told you is a lie. They are monsters who only know deceit and sin."

I wanted to kill this guy.

"For instance the vampire girl locked in your basement killed three men today. All of them were good, family men, trying to protect their community," he said softly.

"Your plan was to torture her, why would she just go willingly?" I asked with a frown.

Something flashed in his eyes but it was quickly subdued.  
>"Bring her in the house," Pastor Young muttered quickly.<p>

Lackey number two reached for my arm but I shrugged him off roughly and followed the Pastor in. I figured he wouldn't hurt me. He was here to save humans and I was one so I was safe. I wondered if Damon knew they had me yet.

Pastor Young led me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table.

"Are you hungry?" he asked with a sincerely concerned face.

"I'm fine."

He sat down across from me and watched me curiously.

"Are you aware of your compulsion? Do you know that they played with your mind to make you want to stay with them?"

I stared at him, "Damon and Stefan have always been good to me."

"You must have forgotten the bad things," he said simply. "Alaric assured the council that the eldest Salvatore harboured some feelings for you so I feel like it's safe to assume he will be coming for you."

The Pastor's eyes moved over my body in a cold clinical way that unnerved me and made my spine tingle like there was a huge spider crawling up it.

"Did you get all of your information from Alaric?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes, I did."

"Then are you aware that when Alaric tried to take down the Salvatore's he wound up dead?"

Alaric had probably being using intimidation tactics to bully the council and even though I was exaggerating the truth a little I wanted this man to be terrified.

"Well we already have Stefan Salvatore in our custody. While you were being moved here I was alerted to the fact that he and your friend Lana were captured."

"What do you want Lana for?" I asked quickly.

"We now have both of the Mikaelsen females—,"  
>"You took Rebekah?" I said shocked.<p>

"Yes. And now that we have the pair of them it's only a matter of time before the brothers come to us."

This dude was lucky Klaus was dead. Klaus may not have cared about much but he did care about Lana. If something happened to her there would have been no end to his wrath…If my suspicions were right and Klaus had just taken a back seat for a time to recuperate before rejoining the game these men were all dead. If anything was going to draw him out it would be Lana.

"We did have Caroline Forbes but we lost her. Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"No."  
>"Supposedly Tyler Lockwood rescued her."<p>

Tyler was still alive too…that had to mean Klaus was still amongst the living. Fuck…he was going to kill me.

"Our convoy containing the Mikaelsen girl and Caroline was attacked. He freed her and we lost track of them."  
>No one knew Tyler was still alive. He had been maintaining silence since Klaus had died…<p>

"So Rebekah was left behind?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Only Caroline was rescued."

Tyler would have never stayed away from Caroline in the first place. She had said he had died. He had no reason to lie to her, they had been intending to leave town together. What if Klaus jumped into his body? It wouldn't be the first time he had done something like that.

"You seem worried," the Pastor noted.

"I'm being held hostage and about to be caught in the middle of a bloody catastrophe that will kill a bunch of people. Stand down and let everyone go," I suggested seriously.

"We can't do that. Vampires need to be eradicated."

I stared him down for a moment, "Well then brace yourself because if any of my suspicions are correct you are about to have a very pissed off original family come after you for retribution. Not to mention Damon. His tolerance is low and his temper high. Nothing you do will slow them down or cause them to waver. Damon, Elijah, and Kol," perhaps Klaus, I added mentally, "Will come for me, Rebekah and Lana."

"And we will be ready for them."

I smirked, "Trust me Pastor you have no clue what you've done."

His fist slammed down on the table, "That's enough," he spit. "Vampires are evil and we have everything in place to take them down. In one day we already have one of the originals, a Salvatore, and a person who is supposed to be heavily protected. I think we know what we are doing."

I raised my eyebrows, "You took the three weakest and think you deserve congratulations. Lana is a baby by vampire standards, Stefan is weak and Rebekah is foolish. You don't have a hope in hell with the others. They will come, kill, and walk away."

"Your faith in them is alarming. How did such a sweet girl get so lost in the haze they create?"

I folded my arms over my chest. He was a fool and I wasn't going to waste my breath on him. He kept probing, trying to keep me off balance but I tuned him out.

His blathering lasted for another twenty minutes before we were interrupted.

"The others are arriving," a man in a swat like outfit informed us.

Other what?

"Would you like to see your little friends?" the Pastor asked with a grin.

I stood up and followed him to the front porch. There was a black car parked out front and an SUV stopped outside the barn.

I saw the back of the SUV open and the next second I saw Lana drop out of the back and a guy jump down after her. I realized he had just kicked her out of the back. She hit the ground hard. I felt sick for a second before I remembered her compelling me to kill myself. It could be worse for her I reasoned.

A crew of men came out of the barn and all of them raised their guns and pointed them at the back passenger door. Stefan slowly got out carefully putting his hands behind his head, there was zero resistance from him. They led him into the barn; he didn't pause or look scared. My heart was sick for him. A guy used his foot to roll Lana onto her back and then grabbed her hands and dragged her into the dark opening. I watched until I couldn't see them anymore.

If Klaus even knew a part of what happened to her he would lose his fucking mind.

I heard the car door open and it pulled my attention back. Elena slowly got out. Her skin was ashy and there were dark circles under her eyes…Why wasn't she a vampire? Why hadn't Stefan and Damon fed her yet? What the fuck!

Her eyes lit up a little as she saw me.

"Elena are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She needed to feed. Did the Pastor even realize she was in transition? I watched him watching her. His eyes were guarded and he looked disgusted. He knew Elena loved Stefan so it could just be that. He didn't seem worried about her savagely ripping everyone's throats out.

"Sophie what are you doing here?" Elena breathed. Already she seemed weak. She needed to feed so badly.

"Elena please come with me," the Pastor said all business like. Elena fell into step beside me and we entered the house together. The Pastor once again led us into the kitchen and we sat down at the table.

Elena was having trouble focusing and seemed like she was in pain. Pastor Young spoke with her and she answered back as best she could. Why hadn't Stefan fed her? When Lana showed up at the boarding house in transition he and Damon hadn't hesitated to make her feed, why was Elena being treated differently. Maybe Stefan felt like he could be more selfish with Lana. Half the battle was he was always treating Elena with kid gloves. Following her wishes instead of putting in any of his opinions.

I realized the noise around me had stopped. I looked around quickly. The Pastor was missing.

"Where did he go?"

"Outside to talk with the Stefan, Rebekah and Lana." Elena answered.

"You need to eat," I whispered.

She shook her head no.

"Elena," I hissed, "You need to."

"I'm not ready yet," she answered sharply.

"Take it from me," I said quickly before I could stop myself. I was scared that she would kill me but all she needed was a few drops. Once she had transitioned maybe she could get us out of here.

"Elena do this and go get help," I urged. For once she could save everyone instead of getting people hurt and killed in the pursuit of rescuing her.

"I said no Sophie," Elena exploded.

"Elena, no one can save you or bring your human life back. Do this or die," I snapped.

"Maybe I'll just die," she answered sharply.

"Fuck off Elena. You are being so damn childish. You should have just done it this morning. But no, you make everyone run on your fucking schedule and now look what's happened…We are all trapped here. And when Damon comes here if he gets hurt, I will kill you Elena if you haven't already killed yourself."

"None of this is my fault," Elena whispered, her eyes starting to water. I didn't care that she was in emotional turmoil she needed a fucking reality check. I was willing to do what I had to but she always cried as soon as things went sideways on her because we followed a stupid plan of hers.

"Who went with Esther like a total idiot and changed Alaric?" I retorted.

"I had to do that."  
>"No Elena. You always do what you want and then excuse your behaviour. Now we are all fucking targets. Everyone here is actively working to keep you alive, all of us have been. Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Matt, Rick, shit even Lana would risk her ass with Klaus for you. And you are so damn thankless it makes me sick. Stefan loves you and it will ruin him if you die but did you think about that at all. Look at Lana, she lost Klaus and the next day she was trying to kill all of us, she almost made me kill myself."<p>

Elena's eyes widened in fear, "I didn't know…Stefan didn't tell me."

Now she seemed pissed that she had been left in the dark. Bitch!

"Because it's got nothing to do with you. Lana isn't your friend, her life is hers and she's made her choices. But imagine what happens when you die and Stefan is alone. I'm pretty sure Lana will have him as a partner in crime and imagine all the people that will die as they go on a humanity-less bender."

"Stefan respects my choice."

"Like he always does. You wanted him to save Matt and he did and now you are punishing him."  
>"No I'm not. I –,"<p>

"Fuck, Elena, of course you are. Stefan followed your choice even though he ran the risk of losing you. But yet here you sit and you don't have the courage to do what needs to be done even though you owe it to him."

"Becoming a vampire is a big deal."

"So you adjust and change. It's like puberty Elena, overwhelming for a while before you get used to it."  
>Elena glared at me and I could have cared less.<p>

"I'm glad Lana wasn't so selfish," I muttered. "She didn't die saving anyone, she wasn't prepared for death, but Klaus did it anyways and she was scared and hesitated but as soon as she saw what everyone else would lose if she chose not to feed she was brought to her senses and she went and fed with Damon and Stefan."  
>Elena's tears were flowing freely by this point. I knew her emotions would already be heightened so it could be in part to that but I was being quite brutal in my assessment so it could have just been that.<p>

"You aren't half the person Stefan deserves if you don't do this. He never asks anything of you, he just loves you for you and I'm starting to think he's a fucking fool for even wasting his time on you Elena."

"You don't understand."  
>"I understand perfectly."<br>"It's not you that's dying."  
>"Well right now Elena you are dying and only you can save yourself. I offered to help you and you turned it down. My offer still stands. I'll help change you."<p>

She shook her head.

"Well then I'm disgusted by you Elena. We all rally for you but you can't do it for us. Innocent Elena, always sweet and caring…that's what you want people to think but really you are just a selfish bitch. You have to make one concession in what you want and all of a sudden all bets are off. Just like that you give up. I hope you enjoy the other side because you'll be alone. Because if I was your parents or John, or Jenna, or Alaric I wouldn't fucking waste my breath on you. They gave up their lives to keep you here and you will throw their sacrifice away."

She started to sob.

"You have a chance to live Elena, to be with Stefan forever. That's all Lana wanted with Klaus and all I want for me and Damon. But you will chose death. You will miss out. Caroline will lose her best friend, Jeremy will literally have nobody left but does that even matter to you?"  
>"I won't be the same person anymore," she argued.<p>

"Horse shit. Stefan has had dark periods and trouble but when he's with you he's the person he was when he was still alive. Before Lana turned her humanity off she was still the same Lana I always knew. You are using that as an excuse Elena and it's a poor one."

"I'm scared, what if I hurt people."

"Get over it. Every vampire you know has a shitty track record but do you judge them for it?"  
>"No."<br>"Then. Get. Over. It. You will be a predator, and you will learn control."

"I'm not ready," she whimpered.

"Well we aren't running on your schedule Elena. You have a few hours left to decide. You can die and we will plant you in the cemetery next to your parents and move on and forget about you. Or you can choose a life with Stefan. You can live with him, see the world, experience all of life, be crazy in love for eternity…doesn't that seem like a better option."

I heard the front door bang open the Pastor came walking back in. He was looking rather ruffled and he only came in and grabbed what looked like vervain and then left again.

"It's up to you Elena. Life or death," I whispered to her.

She stared at me. I went back to a world of my own thoughts. When my turn to become a vampire came I would not hesitate and cause as much drama as Elena or Lana. I would just do it and move on. Time dragged on the sun started sinking and I wondered where the hell Damon was. The Pastor returned to the kitchen looking like he was in a slightly better mood.

"Still want to be a writer. I remember how you'd read your short stories to my daughter when you'd babysit. She still loves writing because of you," Pastor Young said as he started making tea for us.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Elena asked.

The pastor turned to look at her, "My deputies can watch out for us here. No vampires have been invited in. Elena I know it's crazy but years ago it was your parent who were advocating an emergency plan like this I never though we'd have to use it."

I glanced at Elena when she didn't answer him. Her eyes were focused on the clock behind me, she seemed entranced and sickened by what she was seeing.

"Elena, Elena You okay?" The Pastor asked. It was terrifying to see that his concern was almost genuine.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena demanded suddenly.

"Where he can't hurt you."

"He would never hurt me. You have no idea what you're talking about," Elena said her voice low and frustrated.

The Pastor looked at us sadly, "Well I know that wherever you and Sophie go Salvatore vampires seem to follow. You hungry?" he asked suddenly taking me by surprise. His change of direction his tone. I think he knew that Elena was in transition but was just trying to verify.

"No," Elena grunted.

Pastor Young busied himself pouring tea, "So we'll hold Stefan until Damon comes searching for you three and use Rebekah and Lana to lure her their family back into town. You'll give us the white oak stake and we will exterminate the entire vampire race."

He reached into the fridge and placed a rare steak in front of Elena. Her breathing became heavy and she twitched away from it like it was going to attack her.

"Something wrong? Elena, you okay?" he asked his face drawing into a pained scowl.

"yeah." Elena breathed out her eyes darting wildly around the room. "No I gotta get out a here.

There was a loud crash I glanced up in time to see Elena running for the front door. I jumped up and raced after her not so much because I thought she would get away but I was just curious about what her plan was.

"Get her," the Pastor demanded of the armed guards.

If she had taken my blood and gone out the back door she could have saved herself but no this half assed escape attempt was the best thing she could come up with. I stopped on the porch when Pastor Young's hand locked around the top of my arm bringing me to an abrupt halt.

Elena was burning down the driveway but she was weak and slowing already. Several men were gaining on her, one caught up and cracked her in the head with a club. She fell to the ground roughly. The man picked her up and carried her towards the barn.

"Elena is becoming one isn't she?" The Pastor said to me.

"Does it matter?"  
>"Of course it does. I can't save her if she's already in the clutches of the vampire way of life."<br>I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house. I heard his frustrated huff of annoyance behind me.


	69. Chapter 69

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_

_Sophie's POV_

_There was a loud crash I glanced up in time to see Elena running for the front door. I jumped up and raced after her not so much because I thought she would get away but I was just curious about what her plan was. _

"_Get her," the Pastor demanded of the armed guards._

_If she had taken my blood and gone out the back door she could have saved herself but no this half assed escape attempt was the best thing she could come up with. I stopped on the porch when Pastor Young's hand locked around the top of my arm bringing me to an abrupt halt._

_Elena was burning down the driveway but she was weak and slowing already. Several men were gaining on her; one caught up and cracked her in the head with a club. She fell to the ground roughly. The man picked her up and carried her towards the barn._

"_Elena is becoming one isn't she?" The Pastor said to me._

"_Does it matter?"  
>"Of course it does. I can't save her if she's already in the clutches of the vampire way of life."<br>I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house. I heard his frustrated huff of annoyance behind me._

LANA'S POV

Everything hurt…Fuck! I missed Klaus so much. Two days on my own, I had been incarcerated multiple times and loaded down with vervain. I pushed myself up slowly. This would have never happened if Klaus was here.

"Told you she'd be up soon Stefan," Rebekah muttered.

"Lana, how are you feeling?" Stefan asked concerned. I rubbed my eyes a few times hoping that I could focus them on something. It was dark and the air was heavy and hurt to breathe.

"What the fuck happened?" I grunted  
>"Secret council got us," Stefan answered.<p>

"Damn it," I groaned as I glanced at Rebekah. She was leaning against the wall looking unimpressed by her current state. I hadn't seen her since the night Klaus died. She smiled at me and I returned it half-heartedly as I sat down beside her. A heavy breathing reached my ears. It was rough and grating, a true death rattle. I glanced across to locate the source of the heinous noise. Elena was in the cell next to Stefan, the muted light of our prison threw her features into a death mask. Had she really not fed? What a dumb ass. Oh well, if she died Stefan would be miserable.

I glanced over at him. His eyes were watchful and wary, "How did you get out?" he asked.

"Picked the lock," I answered sharply. Rebekah gave me an odd glance. Her eyes flicked to Stefan.

"Why are you two fighting?" she asked directly.

I turned to her stunned, "Recall back a couple of days, that idiot got your brother killed. Fuck Rebekah, could you be more blonde?"

She stiffened, offended. I tried taking a deep breath but it hurt as the vervain burned my lungs.

"So how long have we been here?" I asked.  
>"Few hours," Stefan answered.<p>

"And what are you waiting to be rescued?" I mocked.

"Do you have any great plans?" Stefan snapped back a frown twisting his mouth down.

"Give me time and you and Elena will watch me and Rebekah stroll out the front door," I answered cockily.

He smirked, "You are routinely captured. Why do you think you'll get out of here?"  
>"The answer is in your last statement. I can get out, the trouble is staying out. Really by the time the week is over I'll probably be better at escape than Houdini. But seriously Stefan you should start brainstorming by the looks of Elena she'll be dead soon."<p>

I smiled with pleasure at the idea of her demise.

"It's off…that's why you're fighting!" Rebekah burst out. "When Nick…you turned it off."

"She almost killed Sophie today," Stefan informed her like a child ratting me out to a parent.

Rebekah glared at me, "Nick would be disappointed in you."

I wanted to lash out and beat the shit out of her but I knew I wouldn't stand a chance. Right now the only one I could hurt was Elena.

"Hey Elena…How are you feeling?" I asked her sympathetically.

"Not so good," she said softly.

"I have something that will cheer you up," I smiled.

"Lana," Stefan said warningly.

"Settle down, you might even enjoy this," I answered flippantly. "_And if your heart stops beating,_" I sang loudly."_I'll be here wondering, Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life!_"

Stefan's jaw tightened, Elena's eyes widened with shock and I heard Rebekah let out a small laugh.

"Lana stop," Stefan demanded. I held up my hand to silence him and kept right on singing._  
>"And if you get to heaven, I'll be here waiting, babe. Did you get what you deserve? The end, and if your life won't wait. Then your heart can't take this," <em>I grinned, "Everyone with me now! _Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say, I think they never liked you anyway. Oh take me from the hospital bed. Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned. And wouldn't it be great if we were dead? Oh dead!"_

"That's enough," Stefan roared.

"Not a My Chemical Romance fan?" I laughed darkly. I sang my way through the rest of the song, Stefan tried to shout me down. The guards came in when I started really belting out the song so I could be heard over him.

The guy banged a club on the bars, "That's enough," he shouted glaring at me.

"Come in here and say that," I argued.

"Lana," Rebekah warned.

"I can just vervain you from here," he hissed.

"Oh a big tough guy, my favorite type to feed off. You always put up the most fight and I love when I take you down," I said biting my bottom lip and pouting at him coyly.

"I can just kill you now," tough guy said his voice was solid and brave but I saw his eyes dart down the hall as if hoping backup would come and save his ass.

"Do you have kids? A wife? Parents still alive?" I asked.

He didn't answer but when I mentioned the wife and parents he seemed a little unsettled.

"Kill me and all of them will be dead tomorrow," I warned. "There are people out there who care about me and retribution will be in order."

It was crap. Kol and Elijah didn't care about me but it gave the guard pause.

"You aren't worth my time," he muttered before turning tail.

"And that folks is the end of what could have been a beautiful friendship," I smiled.

"You know you're being incredibly irritating," Rebekah snapped. "You think you're an invincible bad ass but you aren't I could kill you in a second if I wanted."  
>"Kill me then Rebekah," I said rounding on her. She still owed me, I saved her life, and she would never have the balls to actually end me<p>

She glared at me but held back. We sat in silence. Stefan and Elena held passionate conversations about how much they loved one another. I let out pointed yawns, dramatic sighs and the occasional giggle or snort when the times were right.

"You still with me?" Stefan asked Elena after a peaceful silence that I had appreciated.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. I'm okay," she answered weakly.

Stefan looked pained, "No you're not. I can hear your breathing. Damon was right you should have fed this morning. I'm so sorry," he whispered apologetically.

Elena rolled slightly so she was touching the wall, "Don't be you had hope. That's all I ever wanted you to have. And you had it."

"I had hope she'd fucking die," I whispered to Rebekah. Her shoulders shook with a silent laugh.

"I love you so much," Stefan professed.

Elena smiled weakly, "Do you know why I was even on that bridge. I was coming back for you Stefan. I had to choose and I picked you because I love you. No matter what happens it's the best choice I ever made."

What choice was she talking about?

I glanced to Stefan and saw tears running down his face.

"God it sucks that I can't see you right now," Elena cried.

"I'm smiling," he replied.

"Me too," Elena answered her head tipping forward slightly.

"I'm trying not to throw up," I said killing their moment.

"It's always been you Stefan," Elena murmured.

"Except for that phase when she wanted to bang Damon," I whispered to Rebekah.

"So how goes the escape plan?" she asked.

I sat quietly humming, music helped me think. Men were easily controlled with the right incentive and when they couldn't be bartered with beating the shit out of them was the next best option.

"Could we offer them money?" she whispered.

"They won't take money," I replied.

"Well if we are going to do something we need to do it quick. We need to get out of here while I can still overpower and outrun the guards," she said. I glanced at her. I was starting to see signs of fatigue around her eyes.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Almost all day."

"Do you think Elijah and Kol will come for you?" I asked her.

"For us," she specified. "Of course they will. But by the time they realize we are missing we might be dead."  
>"You won't be," I pointed out.<p>

"So what's the plan?"  
>"I've got it all in hand, we just need to be patient," I replied.<p>

Elena and Stefan kept talking. Rebekah and I sat quietly leaning against each other. She dozed off for a time. Elena seemed to wander in and out of consciousness as well. I listened eagerly as the guards rotated and a new batch came in.

"Should have fed her earlier Stefan," I goaded quietly as Elena drifted into blackness again.

"She needed to do it in her own time."  
>"When are you going to realize all of Elena's choices are stupid and lead to trouble?"<br>He glared at me his eyes darkening, "Elena does the best she can."  
>"You tip toe around Elena and that's why she will never respect you or your input."<p>

"I have Elena's respect," he said softly.

"Sure you do Stefan. You have it in spades. Too bad the girl you love desperately wished she was dead," I remarked.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

I smirked, "Sure I was scared to change I hesitated, but don't you find it funny that you fought harder for me to feed than you are for Elena. Why is that Stefan?"

"I want Elena to feed just as much as I wanted you to do it," he replied his voice cracking a little.

"Hmm, well you certainly put in a hell of a lot more effort with me than you have with her," I commented. "Was your pushing because you like me more…or respect my feelings less?"

Stefan ran his hands through his hair and stared at the ground for a second before meeting my eyes.

"I knew you would be happy as a vampire," he said quickly in one breathe.

"Are you sure you just weren't ready to let me go?" I asked. Stefan and I had always been friends but there had been times where I wondered what if…

"You're my friend, I didn't want to lose you."  
>"Even if I hadn't wanted this life you and Sophie would have fed me. I think that says a lot more about you and Elena than it does about me and you."<p>

Stefan looked away from me, "I love Elena."  
>"I know you do," I answered simply.<p>

"It will always be Elena," he reaffirmed.  
>"Stefan you sound like a man trying to convince himself of something he should already know."<p>

"You're just trying to piss me off and it won't work. Nothing you say will get to me."

I stretched a little and felt Rebekah stir.

"Well make sure you let Elena know just how much you love her before she dies."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

I looked at Elena's sleeping form.

"The last thing I said to Klaus was that I would hate him forever if Sophie was hurt after the failed school exploit. The last time I saw him he was in a coffin and I told him I loved him but it didn't mean anything because I don't even know if he could hear me," I answered matter of factly.

"You miss him. Even with your humanity off?" Stefan commented.

"A little," I replied softly.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you after he died."  
>"No you aren't Stefan, you wouldn't have changed a thing. You would still kill him if he was here right now."<br>Stefan smiled, "Well maybe not. If anyone could save all of our asses right now it would be Klaus."

I smiled and imagined Klaus ripping his way into here to save me, it was a nice thought even though I knew it wouldn't happen.

I heard boots making a dull clomping coming towards us.

"Wake up Rebekah," I whispered, "We're getting out of here."

She was alert in an instant.

I stood up and walked to the bars as a young man appeared. He took a few steps back as he saw me standing there.

"Hey," I said quietly to him.

"Hi," he answered back uncertainly. He was younger than I had first thought, he was skinny and gangly, he was just a kid really.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked batting my blue eyes at him while looking downcast and sad.

"I'm not sure it's allowed," he answered.

"Oh…I just wanted to know what's going to happen to me," I let my eyes fill with tears.

The boy looked wary but he shuffled a little closer.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lana…Lana Walker," I answered softly.

"My family has money, castles, jewllery, name your price," Rebekah blurted loudly, totally destroying the magic I was trying to create. He took a few steps back and I pushed down my boiling frustration.

"I can pay you whatever you want," she added.

"I won't help you escape," the boy said, disgust layering his tone.

"I don't want to escape," I said with fake honesty. "Do you think I wanted to be this? I wasn't given a choice."  
>I could feel everyone's eyes on me.<p>

"Vampires are monsters and I heard about you…you killed my friend today."

I let out a dramatic sob, "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry," I buried my face in my hands and started crying crocodile tears. "I wasn't given a choice."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously. Was this joker really falling for this, the vampire with a conscious? Well I guess it worked on Elena, why not this guy.

"Her brother changed me." I said pointing an accusing finger at Rebekah, "I didn't want to die and then he forced me to feed," I said looking to Stefan. "I hate what I've become. I know you're going to kill me I just want it to be soon so I don't have to be a monster anymore."

My eyes met his, the boy seemed sad for me.

"Will you do it? Please," I begged.

"Kill you?" he answered taken aback.

I nodded.

"Lana what are you doing?" Stefan asked as he crashed into his bars trying to get a better look at me.

"I don't want to be like this. I hate myself every day," I shouted. Holy shit I deserved an Academy Award for this performance. "Just do it fast. A wooden bullet straight to the heart," I explained.

He nodded once. I straightened and faced him dead on. The space for him to cock his rifle was minimal and as soon as he raised it, the barrel would be in grabbing distance. The moment it was high enough the gun was in my hands. I yanked it forward and slammed the kid into the bars. I felt his back break from the force of impact but he was still alive.

"Don't trust vampires," I said quietly. I felt the keys on his belt and unfastened them and tossed them to Rebekah. She opened the door and I threw the guy hard across the hall. His head slammed into the bars in front of Elena. I could smell the blood seeping out of him.

"You'll owe me Elena," I said as she started to inch her hand slowly across the floor reaching for the ruby liquid spilling towards her at an increasing speed.

"Come on Lana," Rebekah called to me.

"See Stefan, told you I'd get the fuck out and right now if I could do the moon walk I would rock that shit right past you and out the door."

"Let us out," he said quickly. His eyes met mine and normally that would have been enough to get me to do what he wanted but now I just smiled, "A life for a life, you killed Klaus," I answered harshly. I blew him a kiss and walked past Rebekah. I heard the jingle of keys landing and I saw Stefan scrambling to grab them.

"What the fuck?" I snapped at her.

"We need to go," she said latching onto my arm and pulling me outside. We were rushed by a group of men. Rebekah dispatched them before I even registered that they were really there. I heard a noise by the house. I looked up and saw Sophie and Damon.

He looked distracted as he beat up a guy on the ground and I knew I could kill her. Now was my chance. I started running, Rebekah tackled me to the dirt before I could evade her.

"Stop this right now," she hissed. "I need to get you home."

"I need to kill her."  
>"Klaus is alive," she whispered. I froze and then punched her in the face as hard as I could.<p>

"Don't you dare say that to me! I saw him die. He's gone."  
>"We were wrong. It's why you are still alive. He never died. Klaus shifted his body," she whispered. "I'll take you to him."<p>

If Klaus was really alive I would have been the first to know. She was bullshitting but she seemed so certain…

I stopped struggling and she let me go pulled me to my feet and we ran into the darkness.

SOPHIE'S POV

I had no idea how long I had been sitting in the house. The Pastor had given up on his inquisition and had left me to my own devices. I had moved from the kitchen to what looked like the formal sitting room. Every once in a while I would catch the glow of a flashlight as someone checked the perimeter. I wondered if Elena was still alive, she had been in bad shape earlier and I doubted that she had been given blood so she could complete the transition.

I sat on the edge of the couch as if by sinking into the cushiony fabric I might become contaminated by the intense vampire hatred that permeated this dwelling.

"Yoo-hoo," a boastful voice called out.

Damon! Thank god!

"Anybody here? Big bad vampire outside," he taunted. I heard the Pastor scrambling to get outside in a hurry.

I wasn't sure what the best move was to make. I wanted to yell out and let him know he had found me but I was scared that might distract him. I knew that all the men would be descending on him so it would be a good time to go out the window and make a run for it. Damon would find me before anyone else would. I crept to the window and pushed it up quietly and jumped out to the ground. I landed with a muffled thud. I crouched down and walked to the edge of the house. I saw Damon alone with a figure on the ground, Damon kicked the figure roughly and I saw it was Matt.

I looked for anyone who might try to stop me but if Damon was beating up Matt I figured we must be in the clear.

"Damon stop," I shouted as I sprinted towards him. Damon paused and looked at me. The relief in his face was as plain as day.

"Sophie," he called as he grabbed me into a tight hug, "I have been so worried about you," he murmured as he gently rocked me back and forth.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I pulled him tighter to me.

He let go of me to inspect my appearance, "I shouldn't have left you alone,"

"I'm fine."

Matt groaned at our feet.

"Fix him," I demanded.

"He's the reason Elena is becoming a vampire. He deserves this," Damon answered sharply. The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"Damon," I hissed appalled, "Matt didn't mean to kill her. It's everyone's fault don't blame him."

Damon bent down and rolled Matt so he was on his back.

"You can hate me all you want, it won't make any impact because I already hate myself," Matt said hurriedly.

"You don't have the right to hate your life. Elena died so you could live so you had better appreciate every damn day that you have," I said frowning at Matt.

Damon smirked at me then bit into his wrist. The next second he was leveled to the ground.

"Get off of him," Elena snarled as she crouched low.

"Elena what the fuck!" I shouted. She turned to look at me. Her eyes were dark and even at night the veins were prominent. So she had fed and wasn't dead, I was relieved.

"You're alive!" I said happily as she got to her feet. "Where's everyone else?" I asked quickly scanning to see if Lana was going to come screamin' out of the trees like a murderous banshee.

"Lana got the keys and Rebekah let us out," Stefan explained as he came up to us and pulled Matt to his feet. Matt's eyes were glued to Elena. She had gone back to her regular appearance but everyone was still staring at her. Damon stood so he was between me and Elena. Stefan's eyes flashed darkly as he realized Damon was protecting me from her. Elena was a young vampire now, she was a threat. Stefan had to see that. I knew Elena wouldn't intentionally hurt me but you never knew what might happen and I was glad that Damon was there. I slipped my hand into his and he gave mine a reassuring squeeze.

"I guess we go home," he commented after a minute.

Damon draped his arm over my shoulder and led me down the driveway.

"How did you find me?" I asked him as we walked.

"Matt mentioned that the psycho pastor had a ranch. I figured you'd be here."

I leaned in to his side suddenly tired. I had been stressed and scared almost all day. Lana trying to kill me seemed like it had happened ages ago rather than this morning. Having Damon here beside me made me realize just how much I had been carrying around all day.

I was just glad he was okay, I snuggled up against him as we headed home.

LANA'S POV

There was an old Chevy truck parked on the side of the road. There were two bodies on the ground next to it. Their necks were snapped.

"Damon?" I suggested.

"Most likely," Rebekah conceded. "Can you drive?" she asked quickly.

"I guess," I answered. I got in and saw the stick shift and cursed. "Okay this could get ugly it's been awhile."

I had learned on a stick shift but had been fucking terrible at it.

There were a few rough moments but it slowly came back at least enough that I got us flying down the back roads heading towards home. The closer we got the less I believed Rebekah about Klaus. She had just said it to get me out of there. If Klaus had been alive he would have come for me. I pulled up in front of the house and got out. As far as I could tell things hadn't changed at all. I passed a mirror and was a little horrified. I was pretty bloody and looked a little bit feral again, imprisonment did not agree with me.

"So where is he Rebekah?"  
>"Klaus," she shouted as if he would answer her.<p>

"Surprise, surprise, he's still dead," I mocked darkly.

I walked up the stairs to my room everything looked the same. I pulled my clothes off throwing them into the hamper. I crawled into the shower and let the boiling hot water pour over me. I relished in being clean and dirt free. I rinsed the conditioner from my hair and wrapped myself in a luxurious fluffy towel. I walked to my closet and pulled on a sweater and a plain set of sleep shorts. I blow dried my hair and put it up in a bun. I was dying of thirst so the kitchen was my next stop. I pulled a blood bag out of the freezer and sipped it slowly.

Rebekah came walking in perfectly put together in a new outfit.

"Is that really what you're wearing?" she asked critically.

"My ball gown is hidden underneath."  
>"I was serious Lana, he's back," Rebekah said quickly.<p>

"Clearly," I answered as I gestured to the empty kitchen.

Tonight I was going to sleep in my bed and then leave town in the morning. I would get the hell out of Mystic Falls and settle in a place where vampires were the stuff of stories and legends.

Rebekah grabbed a blood bag and then I heard the front door open and her leave. I threw my empty pack in the garbage and then drank a few more just to kill time. I was craving sleep so I got up and started towards the stairs. As I passed them something urged me to keep going, I wandered to Klaus' study. I sat down on the low leather couch and surveyed my surroundings. I didn't want to admit to myself that I was waiting for him to come home but I was. In all of my pathetic glory, I was lingering here imagining he would come back to me.

I tucked my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. Again I was alone. I hated that I had believed Rebekah for even an instant. She was dead to me now. I heard the front door open and close.

"Lindsy?" an accented voice that I would have recognized anywhere shouted.

I was sprinting towards the door before I even knew I was moving. Klaus was standing in the entryway, he smiled as he saw me but I froze in utter shock. I was in his arms in a second as he crossed the room in a blink. I rested my head on his shoulder as things I had pushed down started bubbling up. It hurt at first as my humanity came rushing in at me, I tried talking but it just came out as wracking sobs all of my words were garbled and indecipherable. Klaus held on to me and didn't make a sound. Eagerly my hands ran along the contours of his body making sure that this wasn't just a dream. I pulled back slightly and he wiped the tears off my face.

"It's good to see you," he smiled as he kissed me gently. Lust overwhelmed like a tidal wave. I never thought I would see him ever again. I had seen him die and now I was getting a second chance.

I kissed him back and felt his hands pulling me in closer to his body as if that was even possible with how I had plastered myself to him.

I had a second of fear that I was going to wake up back in the Salvatore basement still locked in the cell with Damon and Stefan laughing at my desperation to have Klaus back.

"I'm not going anywhere love," he murmured in my ear reading my thoughts.

My lips found his and suddenly he was carrying me up the stairs. He dropped me down on our bed and we quickly removed each other's clothes. For as passionate as we were we took our time as if savoring every touch and sensation.

All good things must come to an end and eventually our lust dimmed and he just held onto me.

"I've missed you," he whispered quietly in my ear.

"I love you," I smiled as I tousled his hair gently.

"I love you too."

I could feel the fight we had just before he had 'disappeared' hanging between us.

"I'm sorry about everything I said to you Klaus," I whispered blinking back the tears stinging my eyes threatening to escape.

"I know love," he answered quietly as he pulled me gently towards him.

"No, it was the last thing I said to you and I hated myself for it," I cried.

"I won't lie I was mad at you, furious when you walked out the door. But you were all I could think of when I was locked in that insufferable coffin. I worried about you," his eyes met mine and I could see lingering tension there, a hint of guilt. "I thought you were safe with the Salvatore's as soon as I had my body back I was intending to come for you but I heard from Carol Lockwood that the boarding house had been raided, I thought the council had taken you."

"When did you talk to Carol?"

"She called me. I was in Tyler's body."

"Why didn't you tell me you were safe sooner?" I asked, sort of bothered that he hadn't told me.

"I was too vulnerable in Tyler's body. If I had been attacked I could have been killed," he paused for a second. "I was with Bonnie when Carol told me what had happened. I came to save you," he said sheepishly as if ashamed he had done a good thing.

"Did you really," I smiled.

"I had Bonnie do a locator spell on Caroline. I had heard she had been taken as well. I couldn't make a direct connection to you so I did one to her. I got there and ambushed the transport moving her and Rebekah but you weren't there…I thought I was too late. I pushed Bonnie into doing a spell to put me back so I could find you."

If Caroline had been transported with Rebekah… "Why didn't you save your sister?"

"I was angry at her. She should have taken better care of you."

"Klaus," I frowned, "you should have saved her too. I assume you took Caroline because she wasn't at the ranch."

"She went home, fool she is. She should have left town. Where were you today? I searched high and low but couldn't find you. I even went looking for a new witch to locate you."

I wrinkled my nose, "My day was eventful."

"Tell me about it," he instructed.

"Well I was wallowing in the basement cell when they raided the place. I waited until they opened the door, killed the guys, snuck out and created a diversion. I came into town to tell Stefan I was leaving and to let him know they had kidnapped Sophie. I was shot in the back twice. I woke up in a different cell with Rebekah. We were there until I got us out. She let out Stefan and Elena and then told me you were alive so we came home."

"I made it to the place they were keeping you but by then you were gone," Klaus commented. "Just when I thought I was going to have the chance to play the hero, you had to go and rescue yourself."

I smiled and shrugged, "I'm a modern woman, I don't need to be rescued I just need men that I can manipulate into letting me out."

"Did that really work?" Klaus smirked.

"I don't want to be a monster anymore," I fake cried. "Dude ate that shit up. He's dead now though."

Klaus pulled me down so my head was resting on his chest, I could feel his fingers running through my hair. This was exactly how it should be. I sighed once contentedly as my heart felt like it would explode from how happy I was. My mind replayed all of the things that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. I critically examined what I had done; I thought of Sophie and sat up horror struck.

SOPHIE'S POV

I felt bedraggled and tired as me and Damon walked up the stairs to our room. We showered quickly and I changed into some pajamas. Damon poured himself a drink and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I answered absent mindedly. I wasn't okay not at all. This town was dangerous, a death trap. Completely unsafe.

"Damon I think we need to leave," I said quietly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Mystic Falls is a powder keg. We need to run before something worse happens," he needed to understand how scared I was for him.

"We took care of it tonight. The council will lay off. They thought killing vampires would be an easy sport, we took care of it. They'll regroup eventually but we don't need to race out of town. With Elena changing she needs normal right now."

"Elena is a vampire! She can take care of herself!" I exploded. "Damon, you could have died today. Stefan could have died. I'm not saying let's leave tonight I'm just saying I think we need to go."

Damon slugged back the rest of his drink and then stared at me as if trying to figure out what was going on in my mind.

"Sophie, I love you and I'll keep you safe," he said grabbing my hand and gently kissing it once.

"I know that Damon. I love you, I just…," could I tell him what was really bothering me. I took a deep breath. "Damon I want you to change me. I want to be a vampire."


End file.
